


El dulce sabor de la rutina

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 138,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: Traducción del fic portugués O doce sabor da rutina de SraPorter. Emma es una muchacha común que, mes tras mes, seguía su rutina diaria: sentarse todas las mañanas en una cafetería, degustar su bebida mientras leía las obras de sus autores favoritos. Sin embargo, poco podría imaginar ella que por culpa de un descuido, esa rutina sería quebrada de la forma más sorprendente y deliciosa que nadie podría imaginar.Swanqueen. https://spiritfanfics.com/historia/o-doce-sabor-da-rotina-4989821





	1. El dulce sabor de la rutina

**POV Emma**

Sé que todo el mundo no es así, pero yo le tengo un cierto apego a la rutina, a los rituales. No específicamente a aquello aburrido, cansado o muy elaborado. Tampoco me refiero a nada religioso, esotérico, a pesar de nutrir alguna simpatía por un “algo” místico. Hablo, realmente, de aquella rutina, aquel ritual poético que tiene un sabor adorable en nuestras vidas por el placer que nos proporciona, que trae delicadeza, introspección, y sobre todo, presencia. Sí, porque es preciso darte por entero al momento, para  ser capaz de saborearlo, acogerlo, disfrutarlo.

Todo ritual que se precie debe incluir cierta devoción. Tomar un café y leer un buen libro. Esas eran las cosas que yo más apreciaba en mi vida y eran las únicas a las que les dedicaba buena parte de mi tiempo, sin prisa, sin precipitación. Es más, es en la lentitud de la consumación de esos actos que, para mí, se muestra toda la fineza y sensualidad del momento.

Mi día comenzaba antes de las ocho de la mañana, cuando, sin faltar, entraba en el pequeño café literario localizado en el West Village, una zona bastante encantadora de Nueva York. Se llaman cafés literarios a aquellos establecimientos donde se sirven variados tipos de bebida y ofrecen como complemento espacios donde el cliente puede deleitarse con la lectura de una obra de su preferencia.

Yo tenía un gusto ecléctico en relación a los libros y en cuanto al café, dependía mucho del cambio del tiempo y de mi humor. Generalmente mi pedido variaba entre el expreso puro y el macchiato, que es el expreso con crema de leche. Alguna que otra vez cogía una novela para hojear mientras degustaba la bebida. El mejor momento era devorar un suspense policiaco regado por un café sin azúcar y sin nada más en una mañana nublada. Eso para mí era casi la definición exacta de la felicidad.

En el intervalo entre lectura y lectura, me quedaba observando el ambiente y a las personas que había a mi alrededor. Me llamaba bastante la atención la amabilidad y la maestría de los camareros al servirles a los clientes. Ellos no llevaban los tradicionales uniformes. Llevaban pantalones y camisas de vestir en tonos claros, sin embargo sin aquel viejo chaleco o delantal y la famosa pajarita al cuello, usuales en este tipo de profesión. Tenían buena apariencia y demostraban siempre una sonrisa. Había también una mujer bastante elegante y bonita, que se quedaba detrás del mostrador dando órdenes a los empleados. Aparentaba tener treinta y pocos, cabellos negros a la altura de los hombros, piel morena que hacía resaltar el rojo intenso de su lápiz de labios. Su postura era imponente, firme. Era ella quien siempre, cada cierto tiempo, arreglaba la cesta de mimbre que contenía  una manzanas muy vistosas. La cesta con las frutas era algo que me intrigaba. Nunca entendí el motivo por el cual estaba ahí, en un lugar ten elegante, desentonando completamente con el resto de la decoración que se fundía en colores grises, con lámparas del siglo XVIII, cortinas de seda que daban un toque acogedor, y mesas de madera rústica colocadas simétricamente por todo el salón principal. Bueno, todo allí era diferente, curioso para ser más exactos, comenzando por quien trabajaba ahí, pasando por las peculiaridades decorativas hasta el mismo olor a flores que planeaba por el aire y atizaban recuerdos olfativos en mí, que ni yo misma sabía si eran reales, pero que me agradaban mucho.

Y así seguía mi vida, días tras día, mes tras mes, desde que terminé mi compromiso de siete años y me mudé a esta ciudad. Mi introspección incomoda a mucha gente, sin embargo a mí me encantaba vivir en este mundo que me he creado.

No obstante, como nada en la vida sigue el guion exacto que trazamos, en una de esas ejecuciones de mi ritual mañanero, recibí una llamada de mi madre, quejándose una vez más los actos descabellados que mi hermano se empeñaba en hacer. Ya estaba harta de aquello y esa confusión, que era habitual en mi familia, contribuyó, en gran medida, a que “huyera” de mi lugar de nacimiento. Siempre que tenía noticias de las estupideces que mis parientes hacían, me quedaba aturdida y me descontrolaba emocionalmente. Y fue por eso, exactamente, que ese día, salí de la cafetería deprisa e intenté tranquilizar, aunque de lejos, la angustia de mi madre.

Un amigo de la facultad, que decidió dejar todo y seguir la carrera policial, era el único que podía ayudarme en aquella situación. Llegué a la comisaria para pregunta por él, y afortunadamente, a quien yo estaba buscando estaba de guardia. Charlé con Graham sobre toda aquella situación y, para mi sorpresa, en vez de aconsejarme seriamente y con lógica, se dejó llevar por el entusiasmo adolescente y me hizo concordar con un plan absurdo como forma de disciplina. Graham se pondría de acuerdo con unos amigos de mi ciudad, y le darían una especie de susto a mi hermano, para que, a través del miedo, se diera cuenta de que tenía que cambiar de actitud. A pesar de algo irracional, aquello, de cierta forma, me dejó más tranquila. Tal vez funcionara una medida más drástica. Quienes no podían soñar con tal posibilidad eran mis padres, pero yo necesitaba hacerles ver que todo se resolvería, de una forma u otra.

Llegué a casa y lo primero que hice fue hurgar en mi bolso buscando mi móvil para llamar a mi madre. Entre mi libro, papeles, bolígrafo, cartera, libreta de anotaciones, no encontré el teléfono.

«¡Mierda!»

La expresión salió de mi boca sin querer debido a la irritación que comenzaba a tomar cuenta de mí. No era posible que hubiera perdido el teléfono, y si así era, ¿dónde? Era tan cuidadosa con todo que era absurdo que hubiera perdido algo tan importante. Mi vida estaba prácticamente toda en ese aparato. Me quedé repasando durante varios minutos mis pasos y no logré encontrar lagunas que pudieran justificar mi olvido. Ya estaba bastante nerviosa y de nada serviría quedarme lamentando o intentando encontrar respuestas a aquel descuido.

Me levanté del sillón y fui a hacer la llamada que pretendía hacer desde el fijo. Antes de poder cruzar la sala, este sonó. Lo consideré extraño, pues nadie tenía el número, y quien sí lo tenía, no me llamaría a aquella hora. Lo cogí.

«¿Diga?»

_«Hm…¿Puedo hablar con la señorita Emma Swan?»_

«Soy yo. ¿Con quién hablo?»

_«Discúlpeme, mi nombre es Regina. Regina Mills. Soy la dueña del Café Jeunet. Suele venir aquí todas las mañanas»_

«Oh, sí, perdóneme, pero es que hoy no está siendo un buen día, y tengo la cabeza en otro sitio…»

_«No se disculpe. No podía saber quién era»_

«Entonces, hm, Regina, ¿a qué debo su llamada y…cómo consiguió mi número?»

_«Bien, ese es precisamente el motivo de mi llamada. Se dejó olvidado su móvil encima de la mesa que ocupaba. Salió tan deprisa que no tuve oportunidad de decírselo a tiempo»_

«¡Oh cielos! ¿Puede creer que, en este momento, lo eché en falta?»

_«Imaginé que pasaría y decidí anticiparme para que no sufriese por la pérdida. La suerte es que usted tiene todo bien señalado, si no tendría que guardarlo hasta la próxima vez que viniera para devolvérselo»_

«No sabe lo tranquila que me ha dejado. Hay cosas muy importantes en ese teléfono. ¿Cuándo puedo ir a buscarlo?»

_«Señorita Swan, venga cuando le sea conveniente. Estoy a su entera disposición»_

«Está bien. Le agradezco su atención. Iré lo más pronto posible»

_«Estaré esperándola»_

No sé por qué motivo, tras colgar la llamada, me quedé agarrando el teléfono en las manos por unos instantes y una sonrisa surgió en mis labios. Quizás estuviera impresionada ante tal honestidad y amabilidad, ya que no era común en los días que corren. O quizás fuese su voz…Una voz ronca, firme, que inmediatamente asocié a su imagen tras el mostrador. Moví la cabeza para salir de aquel pequeño trance, hablé lo necesario con mi madre y me encaminé a mi segundo lugar favorito en Nueva York.

Llegué jadeante, apresada, debido a la pequeña carrera que hice para llegar antes. En cuanto entré, mis ojos inquietos buscaban a la bella mujer que veía prácticamente todos los días, pero a cuya existencia nunca le había prestado la debida atención. Fue cuando, de repente, mi corazón se disparó asustado al escuchar su voz ronca detrás de mí.

«¿Buscando algo, señorita?» me giré y para mi sorpresa, casi choqué con su cuerpo muy próximo al mío.

«¡Ah, hola!» respondí algo incómoda por la cercanía «Yo…he venido a buscar mi móvil»

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó aquel rostro y me contagió de tal forma que le sonreí a mi vez.

«¡Claro! Estaba esperándola»

Caminó elegantemente hasta el mostrador, estiró los brazos, cogió el móvil y me lo dio.

«Todavía no me creo que lo haya dejado encima de la mesa….¿Cómo se lo puedo agradecer…Regina?»

«No tiene que preocuparse por eso»

«Claro que sí. Hay en él cosas más importantes de lo que pueda imaginarse. Sería una pérdida lamentable»

«He dicho que…»

«Insisto. Ha sido tan amable en preocuparse por llamarme y quiero devolverle el favor»

Ella bajó la cabeza como si estuviese pensando y la levantó inmediatamente dejando ver cierta malicia en su semblante.

«Ya que quiere agradecérmelo, hace tiempo que deseo conocer un lounge que queda en Chelsea. Dicen que es bastante frecuentado, tiene un ambiente acogedor, sin embargo siempre que he intentado ir, se producían contratiempos y las compañías no eran tan agradables. Podríamos aprovechar la noche e ir a visitarlo. ¿Qué le parece?»

Confieso que aquella invitación me cogió completamente desprevenida. Apenas nos conocíamos y me estaba invitando a salir. Al mismo ritmo que la sorpresa se presentó, la osadía me instó a aceptar la invitación.

«Bueno, no puedo negarme ya que tengo una deuda que pagarle»

«No, querida, no tiene deuda alguna, pero me dejaría muy contenta si fuéramos hoy»

«Ok. ¿Dónde nos vemos?»

«Me tomé la libertad de meter el número del café y del mío particular en su agenda. Mándeme un mensaje con su dirección. ¿La recojo a las 21:00?»

«Claro. Gracias, otra vez. Le mandaré un sms»

«Hey, Swan, tome» estiró el brazo ofreciéndome una manzana de la cesta «Es de mi manzano particular. Me gustaría que probase este sabor dulce y bastante delicioso»

«Gracias. Hasta más tarde»

Sin dar posibilidad a una respuesta, sonreí avergonzada, me giré y salí. Quizás aquello pudiera haber sido tratado con más naturalidad en otra circunstancia, pero el hecho de que Regina mostrara ese aire de misterio hacía que todo tomara unas proporciones mayores de las que tenía.

El día pasó considerablemente rápido. Tras el almuerzo, le envié mi dirección y solo esperé a que llegara la hora. Opté por unos pantalones negros y una blusa color vino, ligeramente transparente. Dejé los cabellos sueltos, pues pensé que los rizos rubios pegaban bien con el maquillaje y la ropa.

Faltaban cinco minutos paras las 21:00, y el portero sonó. Puntual. Cualidad a su favor. Salí del ascensor y atravesé el zaguán del edificio a paso lento, intentando no dejar aparentar ninguna señal de ansiedad o de cualquier otro tipo de emoción. Pérdida de tiempo. Cuando me acerqué a la puerta y la vi, en el lado de afuera, algo ajeno a mí hizo que mi corazón se disparase y mi cuerpo se estremeciese. Regina llevaba un vestido negro, ceñido, un poco por encima de las rodillas, que delineaba su torneado cuerpo y resaltaba su bello par de pechos. Zapatos de tacón de aguja plateados, maquillaje oscuro y su habitual lápiz de labios rojo, culpable de hacer esos labios tan apetecibles. Yo estaba boquiabierta ante tanta elegancia y belleza. Ella sonreía. Una sonrisa ancha, luminosa y diferente a otras personas, ella sonreía también con los ojos, cosa que la volvía aún más encantadora.

Regina, al notar mi repentino trance, vino hasta mí, me tomó por la cintura y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

«¡Está hermosa!» me susurró al oído

«¿Qué decir de usted?» devolví el cumplido con el mismo tono sensual que ella había utilizado

«¿Podemos irnos, señorita Swan?»

«Claro, señorita Mills»

El trayecto no era largo, pero poco me importaba la distancia. Presentí las reales intenciones de la mujer que conducía. Quería comenzar un juego de seducción, de lo contrario, sus palabras, sus gestos, su postura frente a mí no justificarían tales actos. Era algo que, en aquel momento, yo no estaba buscando, es más, era algo en que ni siquiera había pensado desde que había acabado mi compromiso, sin embargo, una fuerza mayor me empujaba para que entrara cada vez más en aquella red que, lo confieso, estaba empezando a ponerse más interesante de lo que pensaba.

Llegamos en poco menos de treinta minutos. El lounge era elegante, frecuentado por un público selecto. Yo no tenía la costumbre de venir a este tipo de sitios, pero encajaba perfectamente con lo que ambas queríamos para aquella noche. Subimos al piso de arriba, que tenía una zona más reservada, donde podríamos degustar las mejores bebidas, sentadas en cómodos sillones, con una iluminación atenuada y un chill out de fondo completando el agradable ambiente del local.

«¿Qué quiere de beber, querida?»

«La acompañaré en lo que elija»

«Entonces tomaremos un Martini»

El pedido fue hecho y casi servido inmediatamente. Regina cogió su copa y se la llevó lentamente a la boca. La gota de la bebida que escapó por el borde fue lamida sensualmente por su lengua. Al darse cuenta de que yo estaba atenta a cada movimiento suyo, acentuó aún más cada movimiento con una dosis de malicia fuera de lo común.

La noche siguió con una conversación ligera, placentera; insinuaciones, proximidad, miradas que dejaban bien claro que había una tensión sexual que, desde hacía mucho, había dejado de ser latente.

«¿Qué le parece si continuamos la noche en otro sitio?» preguntó Regina repentinamente, pero yo ya había aprendido a jugar a su manera y no me permití bajar la guardia

«Sería muy interesante. ¿Sugiera algo específico, señorita Mills?» insuflé a mi voz un tono de deseo

«Esperaba que me invitara a un vino en su casa…»

«Yo esperaba que fuéramos a tomar un whisky a la suya…»

Entendíamos muy bien los mensajes subliminales en las palabras de la otra. Ella solo sonrió, cogió mi mano y nos encaminamos a la salida.

La casa de Regina estaba más cerca de lo que pensé. En la sala podía verse mucho de su personalidad: sofisticación y belleza. Los muebles estaban dispuestos con armonía y eran bellos estéticamente, como ella.

Si alguna preocupación había estado en mi cabeza aquel día, ya no estaba. No debería, pero en presencia de aquella mujer, me sentía  de cierta manera cómoda, completamente a gusto.

Me mantuve de pie, próxima a una columna en el centro de la estancia, mientras ella dejaba el bolso en una mesita situada en una esquina y caminaba hasta donde estaban las bebidas.

«¿Solo o con hielo?»

«Solo. Me gustan las cosas intensas, profundas»

«Entonces, se ve que es de las mías, querida»

Al darme el vaso de whisky, Regina tocó mis manos y pude sentir un escalofrío. Ni un segundo apartamos nuestras miradas la una de la otra. Las respiraciones se desregularizaron e, instintivamente, nuestros cuerpos se acercaron de tal forma que pude sentir la vibración sexual que emanaba de ella. Mills miró mis labios y se mordió su labio inferior. Ella me besó lentamente, mientras dejaba los vasos en el mostrador que teníamos al lado. Con delicadeza, me giró de espaldas y fue, lentamente, desabrochando mi blusa y después subiéndola, pasando las manos por mi espalda, dejando caer la prenda al suelo. El mordisco en mi nuca me hizo soltar un agudo gemido. Sentí que iba descendiendo, lamiendo mis curvas con maestría. Yo estaba algo cohibida. Era la primera vez que tenía sexo con una completa extraña. No sabía cómo actuar, pero seguí mis instintos. El deseo de poseerla era mayor que cualquier otro miedo del momento. Ella se retorcía y su respiración se hacía cada vez más jadeante. Me giré para mirar aquellos ojos castaños, a los que consideraba tan bellos y enigmáticos. Regina se mantenía de rodillas y verla en aquella posición me causó una explosión de deseo. La agarré de los cabellos e hice que su rostro pasara por mis piernas, barriga y senos. ¡Dios! ¡Qué maravilloso e embriagador olor tenía aquella mujer! Nos besamos ardientemente. Las cosas comenzaron a hacerse más veloces y agresivas. Presionaba sus piernas contra las mías, y yo gritaba de placer con voz queda. Fuimos caminando hasta el sofá y la empujé con rudeza para que se echara. Puse el peso de mi cuerpo sobre el de ella cuando inicié una embestida de besos en aquel expuesto cuello. Mills bajó la cremallera de mis pantalones y acabé quitándomelos junto con las bragas. Ambas no podíamos aguantar más ante tanta ansiedad, era un hecho. Agarró mis manos y las llevó a su entrepierna. Para mi sorpresa no llevaba nada debajo de la ropa. Estaba mojada, completamente excitada. Metí dos dedos en su interior y a medida que sus gemidos aumentaban, yo aumentaba la intensidad de las penetraciones. Ella gritaba, se encogía y yo sentía, cada vez más, que podría correrme en aquel instante solo viendo su rostro al alcanzar el orgasmo. Regina dejó caer su cuerpo después de los espasmos musculares y suspiró sonriendo.

«¡Es perfecta!» me dijo mirándome «Quiero que sienta lo mismo que he sentido yo»

Invertimos las posiciones. Esta vez ella encima. Le quité el vestido y, pude contemplar la visión más bella que podría tener: la piel aterciopelada en su cuerpo perfectamente escultural. Mills me pidió que me sentase y abriese las piernas. Su boca fue descendiendo lentamente por mis curvas, dándome leves mordidas y sus manos apretaban fuertemente mis pechos, en el mismo instante en que yo contemplaba los de ella. Los pezones eran rosados y me provocaban una enorme tensión. ¡Qué delicia de mujer! Ella jugueteó entre mis muslos, haciendo que sintiera su hálito caliente. Tras torturarme unos minutos, finalmente, comenzó a lamerme. Lamía con fuerza, mordía y me hacía gemir deliciosamente. Regina sabía exactamente cuándo parar de lamerme e introducir su lengua en mi interior. Me estaba enloqueciendo. Quería que aquel momento durase para siempre, pero la tensión era tan grande que tuve un orgasmo increíble. Ella me puso de espalda, levantó mi trasero y comenzó a restregar su clítoris en él, a la vez que me penetraba con sus ágiles dedos. Nunca había sentido un placer tan grande como con aquellos movimientos. Nos corrimos juntas una vez más.

Estuvimos en silencio largos minutos, deleitándonos con aquella maravillosa sensación del post orgasmo. Me giré para observar su cara y ella estaba inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo. Parecía una reina con aquellos rasgos perfectos, tan divinos y mágicamente apasionantes. Nunca hubiera podido imaginar que pudiera tener una experiencia tan increíble como aquella. Todo había sido tan repentino, pero al mismo tiempo tan excitante que, aun yendo en contra de todos mis valores y creencias, aquellas ultimas horas, regadas de una improbable locura que me sacaba de mi rutina diaria y completamente previsible, habían sido las mejores horas de toda mi vida.

Con ese sentimiento de plenitud, me levanté y comencé a vestirme. Mills se asombró ante mi actitud y se puso de pie para preguntarme.

«¿Qué piensa que está haciendo, señorita Swan?»

«Me estoy marchando»

«¡No! No puede irse así, de repente. Acabamos de acostarnos»

«¿Cuál es el problema con eso?»

«¿Y si no estoy contenta? ¿Qué clase de agradecimiento es este que me ofrece que no me deja satisfecha por completo? Simplemente no puede salir conmigo, venir a mi casa, follar y marcharse»

Regina estaba alterada, gritando. En ese instante pude notar la eficacia de mi juego de conquista. Estaba desequilibrándola. Ella era una reina y no admitiría, en hipótesis alguna, que yo me saliera con la mía, pero, en aquel momento, había ganado. Punto para mí.

Me acerqué, agarré su barbilla, la miré profundamente a los ojos y susurré tras pegar mis labios a los de ella

«Puedo hacer eso y lo haré. Si no está satisfecha, busque una forma de tenerme de nuevo»

Me giré bruscamente y caminé hasta la puerta. Me mantuve quieta, con la mano en el pomo. Aun de espaldas, podía sentir la rabia creciendo dentro de Regina, cosa que hizo que una sonrisa malvada naciera en mi rostro. Con la cabeza girada hacia los hombros, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí, tuve el descaro de decir

«Antes de que me olvide…He probado su fruto prohibido, señorita Mills, y puedo afirmar, categóricamente, que sí, tiene un sabor dulce y extremadamente delicioso»

 


	2. Juegos de seducción

 

**POV Emma**

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y no conseguí moverme. Mi cuerpo se quedó paralizado, pegado a la madera durante algunos minutos hasta que me fui deslizando lentamente y alcancé el suelo. Sentada, con la cabeza entre las piernas, las imágenes de todo lo que había pasado durante el día fueron pasando por mi mente como una película.

Es tan extraño reflexionar sobre cómo nuestra vida está predestinada a cambios constantes y repentinos. El rumbo de las situaciones puede ser alterado cuando menos se espera. Eso, definitivamente, me molesta, porque nos hace perder el control, hace caer por tierra todo el trabajo constructivo que hemos realizado para crearnos una rutina, un parámetro para seguir.

Nuestro cerebro está extremadamente optimizado. Un adulto medio tiene entre 30 y 60 mil pensamientos por día. Cualquiera de nosotros se volvería loco si el cerebro tuviera que procesar conscientemente tal cantidad. Por eso, la mayor parte de esos pensamientos es automatizada y no aparece en el índice de eventos del día, así que cuando tienes una experiencia por primera vez, aquel dedica muchos recursos para comprender lo que está sucediendo. Es cuando te sientes más vivo. Yo me sentía así: viva, con la adrenalina aún corriendo por mis venas. Era una mezcla de euforia, éxtasis y pánico. Fue lo que me paralizó. La fusión de sentimientos me permitía solo quedarme ahí, inmóvil, mirando a un punto vago en cualquier esquina del salón.

Solo desperté de mis devaneos cuando sentí mi móvil vibrar dentro de mi bolso que se encontraba tirado a mi lado. Era un sms. Mi corazón se disparó al ver el remitente. «Observando a la rubia que todas las mañanas se sienta al fondo, en la quinta mesa del lado izquierdo del salón principal de mi cafetería, que pide un macchiato y que lee las novelas de suspense de Sidney Sheldon, uno no piensa que ella es capaz de canallada tal. ¡Espero que no disfrute de lo que queda de noche!»

«Regina…»

Reuní valor y me levanté. Me encaminé a mi cuarto, me quité la ropa y la tiré a cualquier lado. Necesitaba un baño para librarme de aquel embrollo sin sentido. De nada valió. El jabón, al deslizar por mis pechos, hizo que mi mente recordara detalles de unas pocas horas atrás. Cerré los ojos en el intento de que las escenas se volvieran más reales. Aquellas curvas perfectas, aquellos cabellos negros, aquel aroma de manzana…suspiré al notar que mi cuerpo está reaccionando y mi vagina lubrificándose. Sonreí, maliciosa, cuando me vino la imagen de Regina desnuda, aún llena de tensión, viéndome darle la espalda y marchándome. Me había comportado como una mala mujer y, de cierta forma, me había gustado la sensación de tener el control de aquella situación en mis manos.

La fantasía es hermosa. Nos pinta de una forma mágica y nos permite andar por caminos placenteros, sin embargo la realidad es dura y amarga de una forma proporcional. Era la primera vez que participaba en un juego de seducción. Era la primera vez que me embarcaba en una loca aventura. Era la primera vez que había hecho el amor con una mujer. Sí, nunca había tenido una relación tan íntima con alguien de mi mismo sexo. Cerré la ducha y me fui a la cama pensando en eso. Mi nivel de adrenalina estaba bajando y podía reflexionar con más claridad. Durante todo el momento había actuado en el calor del momento, dejándome guiar por emociones desconocidas. Al principio, aquel encuentro debería haber sido solo una retribución por la amabilidad de una “desconocida” y acabé gozando en su boca. En la época de la facultad había tenido algunas experiencias homosexuales, pero habían sido solo algunos besos sin ninguna importancia, nada de cariz sexual. Nunca me he etiquetado, pero tampoco he pensado en ello, pues no despertaba mi interés. No me sentía atraída con tanta intensidad por mujeres, por lo  menos, pensaba que no.

«¿Por qué has hecho esto, Emma?» me pregunté mirando el techo «¿Qué está pasando conmigo, Dios mío? ¿Por qué siento que existe un conflicto interno en mi interior en este momento?»

Apreté los ojos inútilmente, como si fuera capaz de hacer que todo desapareciese. Mi cabeza latía. No podía sopesar ni definir si haberme permitido nuevas experiencias era algo bueno o malo. Solo no quería estar sintiéndome tan expuesta, tan desequilibrada. Solo quería que nada en mi pacata vida hubiera cambiado. Me dormí con la esperanza de que todo aquello no pasara de un extraño sueño.

**POV Regina**

Estaba boquiabierta ante la grosera actitud de aquella muchacha. ¿Quién se creía que era para hacerme pasar por una imbécil de aquella manera? ¡Era inadmisible! Nadie, en toda mi vida, me trató con falta de respeto. Nadie nunca se atrevió a abandonar a Regina Mills en la cama. Era yo la que hacía eso. Yo quien tenía el control de las situaciones que vivía. Yo quien dictaba las reglas. Con certeza, tiene que ser una de esas mujeres de interior sin mucha experiencia que cree que puede jugar con alguien como yo. La primera lección en el sexo es nunca, enfatizo, nunca dejar a una pareja insatisfecha. Y yo lo estaba, y mucho. En aquel momento, allí, desnuda, sentada en mi sofá, podía decir que ardía de odio. Odio por haber sido tratada como una cualquiera, odio por la burla en la mirada y en las palabras que Emma profirió antes de cerrar la puerta al marcharse, odio por, aun a pesar de todo eso, todavía querer un poco más de aquella rubia deliciosa. Su sabor todavía estaba en mi boca y, al inspirar fuertemente el aire, pude percibir que también su aroma estaba en la estancia, y me arriesgo a decir que…también en mí.

Dejé que mis parpados se cerraran mientras mi mano derecha fue al encuentro de mi clítoris. Yo quería gozar más, Swan no puede proporcionarme ese éxtasis, así que me aliviaría sola. Me masturbé pensando en los pezones rosados de la rubia, en aquellos definidos músculos de su vientre, en sus fuertes brazos rodeándome…No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que mis miembros se estremeciesen por el efecto del orgasmo que me abatió.

No era exactamente cómo pretendía acabar la noche, pero tampoco había sito todo malo. De cierta forma, me había gustado estar con aquella rubia, haberla cortejado, poseído. Existe una frase de Voltaire que dice: “ **No basta conquistar, hay que aprender a seducir”** , y modestia aparte, era muy buena haciendo eso. Las personas desean lo que no pueden tener, siempre que se dan cuenta de su verdadero valor. Uno de los puntos principales del arte de la seducción es comportarse como un seleccionador, haciendo que la otra persona se enorgullezca por estar siendo escogida. Eso te da un mayor poder en el trueque. El juego de la seducción puede ser algo divertido y fortalecedor en la auto estima cuando se usa de forma sana, a fin de cuentas, ¿a quién no le gusta un “masaje” del ego de vez en cuando? ¡Yo, particularmente, lo adoraba! Emma seria mi “objeto de masaje”, mi más nueva “caza”

«Así que, ¿quieres jugar, querida?» dije haciendo alusión a la rubia, mientras me lamía mis dedos aún mojados con mi gozo «¡Te daré lo que quieres, pero prepárate! Nunca entro en un juego para perder, Emma Swan»

**POV Emma**

Solo abrí un ojo, algo desconfiada. Ya había amanecido, pero la sensación que tenía era que solo había dormido unos segundos. Estiré el brazo para coger el móvil. Aquel móvil…comprobé la hora y ya eran más de las 09:00.

«¡Joder!»

Automáticamente mi cerebro se armó para seguir con el ritual diario, pero, por instinto, reculé. Me iría a asear, pero no iría al café, como de costumbre. Me prepararía el desayuno y leería sentada en mi sillón, próxima a la ventana del salón. Entré en conflicto y saqué la conclusión de que no estaba preparada para enfrentar a los bruscos cambios a la hora de enfrentarme a mis deseos, a mi forma de seguir mi vida, no iría más a aquel establecimiento, no vería más a Regina.

Y así seguí durante tres días: despertándome, apreciando la vista de la ciudad por la ventana de mi apartamento, acompañada solo de una taza de café y un intrigante libro. Me ocupé de llenar todos los espacios ociosos de mi tiempo con trabajo y conversaciones sin sentido con Graham que, en ese momento, era la única persona a la que me permitía llamar amigo. Le conté lo que había pasado y, menos mal, estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que, lo mejor que había que hacer, era que me apartara de todo, por lo menos hasta poner en su sitio mis ideas.

Las ocho en punto. Me desperté con un ruido, pero no era el despertador. Somnolienta, me di cuenta de que era el timbre siendo tocado con insistencia. Me irrité ante la falta de modales de la persona tan temprano. Me puse mi bata y fui a atender.

«¡Pero qué diablos…!» decía nerviosa, pero fui interrumpida por una voz ronca. Una voz que hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciese.

«¡Muy buenos días para usted también, Emma!» el impacto de la imagen de Regina en mi frente me paralizó y me quedé boquiabierta «¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha visto un fantasma? ¿Se va a quedar ahí sin invitarme a entrar? ¡Esto pesa un poco!»

Aquella mujer estaba delante de mí con una enorme cesta llena de productos. Aquella mujer que, en pocas horas, puso de cabeza abajo mi vida. Aquella mujer de ojos castaños y boca roja. Aquella mujer que fue el motivo de mis ataques, devaneos y cuestionamientos desde hacía días. Intenté reaccionar, pero lo más que mi cerebro se permitió fue darle espacio para que entrara.

«¿Qué hace aquí, Regina?» aún perpleja, dije lo primero que pensé

«¿Siempre es tan ruda y mal educada cuando despierta?»

«¿Aparece en mi casa sin avisar a las ocho de la mañana, toca incansablemente al timbre y yo soy la mal educada?» intenté no parecer grosera, pero sin éxito

«Bien, pido disculpas por eso, pero, ¿me permite que deje esta cesta en el poyo de su cocina?» dijo señalando la cesta con la cabeza

«¡Claro! ¿Qué es eso?»

«¡Así está mejor! Entonces, en primer lugar, lo que hago aquí. Hace cuatro días exactos que no aparece por mi local y sabiendo su aprecio por lo que ofrezco allí, he decidido que el Jeunet viniera hacia usted. ¿Qué  es esto?» comenzó a retirar los productos y colocarlos en la encimera de mármol negro «Aquí tiene brioches, tostadas, mermelada francesa, cookies con trocitos de chocolate, los ingredientes para poder prepararle un macchiato y…manzanas»

En aquel instante toda la furia que me había invadido segundos atrás se desvaneció y una sonrisa brotó en mis labios. Quizás la sonrisa más sincera que he dado en los últimos tiempos. Estaba perpleja y confusa al mismo tiempo. Me sentí tonta por no conseguir esbozar ninguna reacción, sino un parpadeo de ojos y una mano tapando mi boca en señal de sorpresa. Ella había salido de su cafetería solo para traerme un regalo. Confieso que, de lejos, es el gesto más agradable que “casi una desconocida” había hecho por mí, aún más ella que no tenía motivos para actuar de esa manera. Había tenido sexo con Regina, salido de su casa de forma provocativa y algo infantil. La había irritado, eso era un hecho, pero aun así se dispuso a traerme un regalo. Quizás yo estaba equivocada en mis preconceptos sobre Mills y sobre lo que había pasado entre nosotras. Sonreí una vez más, contenta por el placer que su presencia me estaba dando, por su perfume que invadía mi olfato y hacía que mi corazón se disparara. Sí, mi corazón estaba disparado, mis manos estaban sudando y leves temblores se apoderaban de mi cuerpo. Conseguí, entonces, entender el significado de la sensación que todos mencionan como “mariposas en el estómago”. Señales claras de que estaba enam…sacudí la cabeza para borrar mis pensamientos e intenté decir algo con sentido, ya que lo demás no lo tenía.

«Yo…le agradezco su atención, de verdad. Perdóneme»

«No tiene que agradecerme nada, querida» me ofreció aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía el poder de iluminar el sitio donde estuviera.

«Solo que no entiendo el motivo»

«¡Venga, Swan! ¿Es que necesitamos un motivo para ser agradable con las personas?»

Esta vez fui yo quien sonrió abiertamente. Aquella era una cara de la morena que no conocía. Una de las varias que estaba segura que formaban parte de su personalidad.

«Regina, sobre aquella noche…»

«¿Dónde puedo preparar el café? Necesitaré cubiertos, obvio, cafetera y, lo principal, tazas» dijo ella animadamente, ignorando mi intento de charla, en un gesto claro por cambiar de tema. Decidí no preguntar, no insistir. No quería arruinar aquel momento tan…encantador.

«Bien…los cubiertos están en ese cajón. La cafetera está en el armario bajo el fregadero y las tazas en el de arriba»

«¡Genial! Ahora puede sentarse y esperar porque dentro de un momento, estará apreciando una mañana en el Jeunet»

Aquellas palabras proferidas en un tono de voz ronco y sensual anulaban mis sentidos. Toda mi sensatez caía al suelo cuando estaba frente a Regina. Parecía ejercer un poder sobrenatural sobre mí, haciéndome que incluso deseara que mi respiración desacompasada no recuperar su ritmo normal, pues era algo muy bueno sentirme al lado de ella. Decidí relajarme y entregarme por completo.

«Escucharla decir que harás el mejor café que he tomado en mi vida es casi música para mis oídos. Yo…obedeceré sus órdenes, Reina. ¡Estaré sentada ahí!» señalé el sofá con la mano «Cualquier cosa solo tiene que llamarme»

«No necesitaré ayuda, Emma. ¡No me distraiga y váyase! El macchiato es una receta de familia y no puedo hacerlo si está cerca»

«¿Por qué no? ¿Algún problema conmigo?» bromeé

«¡Porque es un secreto! ¡Venga! ¡También tengo hambre!»

Mills estaba radiante y yo también por tenerla en mi casa. Me senté y dejé que mis pensamientos vagasen sobre la falta de lógica en toda nuestra relación, si es que se podía llamar relación a esto. Yo frecuentaba el local del que ella era dueña y la veía todos los días, pero a pesar de eso nunca le presté la debida atención. Obviamente su belleza no me había pasado desapercibida, pero nunca la miré con connotaciones sexuales. Por obra del destino, vimos nuestros caminos cruzados de una forma muy íntima, cosa que me ha causado una turbación de proporciones descomunales y ahora estábamos ahí, de nuevo cercanas, solo que en un momento ligero, dulce y apasionante.

No pasó mucho tiempo y ya estaba acercándose a mí, pidiéndome permiso y quitando las cosas de la mesa del centro de la sala, ya que yo no tenía una mesa de cocina donde poder comer. Con su forma única, Regina dispuso los alimentos y decoró la mesa. Todo era sencillo, y al mismo tiempo preparado elegantemente. Me sirvió y a continuación se sirvió ella misma. Tras dar un trago a la bebida, no pude dejar de hacer un comentario.

«Hummmmmm….pues no está tan mal como pensé» dije en tono provocativo, pero me arrepentí al ser fusilada por aquellos ojos castaños llenos de rabia «¡Es una broma!» intenté retraerme «¡Está muy…bueno! ¡De verdad! Voy a tener que confesar mi culpa. Había echado de menos este aroma…»

Mills estaba seria, las cejas arqueadas y, apenas había acabado de hablar, me dio un golpe en el brazo en señal de reprensión.

«Estoy feliz de que aprecie mis dotes culinarias, aunque sea de esta manera, digamos, torpe. Y dice eso porque aún no ha probado el resto. Todo hecho por mí»

«¡Si son iguales a los servidos en Jeunet, estoy segura de que estará genial!»

«¡Pues claro que son iguales! ¿Quién cree que prepara todo lo de allí?»

«¿Usted?» pregunté casi atragantándome con un trozo de brioche

«¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué ese asombro? Me preocupo y tengo cuidado en ofrecer a mis clientes lo mejor que tengo» dijo con aquel aire seductor y envolvente que solo ella tenía.

Degustamos nuestro desayuno en medio de charlas ligeras y risas fáciles. Definitivamente estaba siendo una mañana muy agradable. Con cada palabra, cada gesto, quedaba más encantada con aquella mujer. Hablamos sobre literatura, sobre fragmentos de la obra de Bach, sobre vinos y sobre tonterías del día a día. Nunca me había sentido tan bien al estar interactuando con una mujer como ella, diferente, pero al mismo tiempo, tan…mía. Me di cuenta de que podría pasar el resto de mis días así, viviendo una nueva rutina, una deliciosa rutina como esta.

De repente, necesité más que eso. Estaba satisfecha con su presencia, pero necesitaba contacto físico. Necesitaba sentí más cerca el calor de su cuerpo, su aroma a manzana, la suavidad de su piel. Lentamente, durante la conversación, sin perder el contacto visual, fui acercándome y, en un instante, en un gesto casi desesperado de deseo, pegué mis labios a los de ella. Igual de rápido que había sido mi acto, fue la reacción de Regina. Puso la mano en mi pecho y me empujo, sin preocuparse por ser delicada. Se llevó los dedos a la boca como si quisiera quitarse la sensación de mi toque. Su rostro era de susto. Me sentí confusa y desilusionada ante su rechazo.

«¿Qué piensa que está haciendo? ¿Qué significa esto, Señorita Swan?»

 

 


	3. Permitiéndose

**POV Regina**

Después de que le negué el beso, Emma se quedó visiblemente desconcertada. Tuve que contener la risa que amenazaba con escaparse de mi boca. Verla con los ojos abiertos de par en par, probablemente preguntándose los motivos de mi gesto, era, como mínimo, estimulante. He sacado mis cartas en este juego, y no me arrepiento ni un poco, pues la partida estaba ganada. Aquella rubia pagaría muy caro haberme dejado sola a merced de mis instintos, ardiendo de deseo por ella. _«Ay, ¡cómo quisiera arrancarte ese vestido y follarte aquí mismo, Swan!»,_ pensé. Tenía que controlarme, tenía que continuar manteniendo el control de la situación, o mis planos se irán por el desagüe.

«Regina…yo…»

«¡No debería haber hecho eso, Swan!» dije levantándome del sofá y caminando hacia donde estaba mi bolso.

«Espere. ¿A dónde va?»

Ella agarró mi brazo impidiéndome que me moviera. Tras fijar mi mirada en su mano, alcé mi rostro y clavé mi mirada en sus orbes verdes. Era un esfuerzo sobrenatural estar cerca de una mujer tan bella y no poder abalanzarme sobre su cuerpo caliente y voluptuoso. _«Regina, concéntrate_ » Aquella frase resonaba como un mantra en mi cabeza para convencerme de que no podía flaquear.

«Me marcho» alcé mi tono de voz de forma extraña, lo que la desarmó e hizo que se apartara de mí unos centímetros

«Pero, ¿por qué? No hemos acabado de desayunar»

«No, no hemos terminado, pero creo que no sería conveniente, ya que está claro que ha sido un error venir hasta aquí»

«¡Joder, Regina? ¿Qué le pasa? Viene a mi casa tan temprano, llena de sonrisas, trayéndome presentes, insinuándose y cuando me acerco, me trata con frialdad y dice que se marcha. ¿Está jugando conmigo, verdad? ¿Es por lo de la otra noche? ¿Es un tipo de venganza? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Quiere que le pida disculpas? ¿Es eso? Discúlpeme, señorita Mills, por haberme marchado de su casa» Emma hablaba alto, demostrando claras señales de descontrol emocional, con cierta rabia.

«Está confundiendo las cosas, señorita Swan» subrayé su nombre, como ella hizo con el mío «No he venido llena de sonrisas y mucho menos me he insinuado. He querido agradar a una fiel cliente de mi cafetería, por el hecho de que hace unos días no aparece por allá. He intentado ser atenta y amable, como una forma de agradecimiento por ser frecuentadora de mi establecimiento. Nada más que eso. Ahora, si la señorita piensa que, porque nos hayamos acostado una vez, no puedo tratarla con cordialidad, sin segundas intenciones o que puede ir besándome como bien le parece, está completamente engañada. No funciona de esa forma. Perdóneme por haberle dado una impresión equivocada, pero no soy ese tipo de mujer. Hasta luego» me giré y caminé hasta la puerta

«Regina, espere. Vamos a conversar. Puedo haberme precipitado y…

«Podría haber sido diferente, sin embargo, es mejor que quedemos así. Que tenga un buen día»

«Pero…»

No escuché el fin de su queja. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y caminé hacia el ascensor. Agradecí que estuviera parado en ese mismo piso y que nada saliera mal en esa salida “dramática” de la casa de la rubia. Una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en mis labios mientras me los tocaba recordando el casi beso de minutos atrás.

«¡Ay, Swan, aún vas a hacer que pierda el juicio!»

**POV Emma**

Cuando Regina se marchó, dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre el sofá. Me quedé ahí, recostada, con las manos cruzadas en lo alto de la cabeza, mirando para el techo, por un largo momento. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Por qué Dios estaba permitiendo que el destino jugase conmigo de aquella manera? ¿Por qué no podía continuar con mi vida de aquella forma sencilla y austera que había llevado durante meses? ¡Era todo más fácil!

«¡Esto es un sueño! ¡Voy a despertar!»

En menos de una semana me he acercado a una extraña y me he visto completamente envuelta en ella. Todo esto iba en contra de mis principios. No sé cómo, pero Mills me atrajo de tal forma que hizo que salieran a flote cuestionamientos y confusiones sentimentales desconocidos hasta entonces. Intenté olvidarme de todo lo que ocurrió, solo que, cuando menos lo esperaba, allí estaba ella, delante de mí, hermosa, haciendo que perdiera el juicio con aquella risa, aquellos ojos castaños, aquella cicatriz sexy que tenía en el lado derecho del labio superior. No era normal pensar en alguien casi todo el tiempo, sentir su presencia a través de una canción, de una imagen, de un olor…no era normal, a no ser que…

«Emma, ¿qué estás haciendo?»

Cogí el cojín sobre el que Regina estuvo apoyada y me lo levé a la cara. Inspiré de la tela, lo más profundamente posible, el perfume que echaba de menos. Exhala de sus poros un aroma suave y al mismo tiempo tan distintivo. ¡Era una perdición! Miré hacia la mesa que tenía delante y suspiré melancólica, nostálgica. No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces, pero Mills ya formaba parte, de manera involuntaria, de mi vida a través del Jeunet. Este, después de mi casa, era mi lugar preferido. Su café era mi bebida preferida. Hasta sus cookies con pepitas de chocolate era algo que me gustaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Sería inútil quedarme quieta divagando sobre lo que sentía por Mills. Un baño, para lavar mi alma, me vendría bien. Me levanté y me dirigí al cuarto para despojarme de las malas energías de aquel día que apenas había comenzado. Fue cuando me giré hacia la cama y vi el libro que estaba en la mesilla de noche. Instintivamente lo cogí y lo abrí en una página aleatoria.

**_«El miedo de involucrarse emocionalmente y sufrir impide a muchos experimentar una relación nueva y entregarse al placer del momento. Se ven impulsados por el recelo de tener la experiencia de un amor autentico. Una de las mayores contradicciones al respecto de lo que es “estar con alguien” es que aquello puede no tener continuidad, no realizarse. Contraponiéndose a eso, si se persiste, puede acabar perdiéndose en el encantamiento, o aumentando la pasión de forma gradual. El amor moderno es fluctuante, episódico, sin compromisos con el mañana. Ante la falta de compromiso en la relación, la persona tiene miedo de enamorarse de verdad y no salir adelante. El amor debe encajarse en la vida. Todos quieren amar, pero tiene  miedo porque piensan que no van a recibir ese mismo amor. El resultado son renuncias, pedidas de la pasión y abandonos que crean un enorme descreimiento con relación al amor. Dejar que fluya es la mejor elección ante la incerteza de todo lo que se comienza. Atrévase y el poder le será dado. O, como dice el refrán popular, quién no arriesga, no gana. No siga por caminos auto destructivos. Acuérdese siempre que, si alguien entra en su vida, es por algo. Solo sabrá si saldrá bien si lo intenta. ¡Arriésguese! ¡Vaya tras de quien lo estimula, de quien lo excita! ¡Siga sus más íntimos deseos! ¡Viva! ¡Permítase enloquecer y embarcarse en una aventura! ¡Valdrá la pena cada segundo!»_ **

Cerré el libro con cierta vehemencia. Ni me acordaba de cómo aquello había ido a parar al lado de mi cama.

«¡Tonterías! Es como mi madre siempre dice: _Si los consejos_ _valieran algo, nadie los daba, los vendería»_

Relajarme. Era lo único que necesitaba. Nada de palabras vanas…Agradecí mentalmente haberme dejado convencer por el vendedor de la tienda de electrodomésticos para instalar un sistema de sonido por todo el apartamento. Podía cambiar la música y el volumen con un mando universal. No tenía humor para escoger una lista de canciones específica, así que opté por modo aleatorio. Abrí la ducha, y dejé que el agua templada cayera por mi espalda. Ni me había dado cuenta de qué canción estaba sonando hasta escuchar el estribillo « **Do you get excited when I touch you in the night? My on my…Do you get excited when I meet yoy every night? You won’t let the night pass you by…»**

¿Excitada? Era como estaba desde que Regina tocó a mí timbre esta mañana. Podría encajar aquello como una señal y dejarme llevar por la música y por mis manos que, a esas alturas, ya recorrían mi cuerpo, pero no. Sequé mis dedos en la toalla que quedaba en el borde de la cabina, cogí el mando y adelante a la otra canción **«Nos vimos los dos, qué sucedió. Todo perfecto, todo correcto. Un beso tú, un beso yo. Dos prometidos desconocidos. Oh, cuánto lo siento, te quiero, si…»**

«No, no, no…solo puedo estar volviéndome loca. Hasta las letras de las canciones me llevan a acordarme de ese demonio moreno. ¡Qué infierno, Mills! ¿Por qué estás haciendo que te desee tanto?»

No conseguí acabar de bañarme en paz. No podía aguantar vivir en aquella incógnita por más tiempo. La solución al problema siempre fue sencilla y estaba a mi alcance para cuando decidiera de ser una idiota, y decidí no serlo más. Si era Regina a quien quería, a Regina tendría.

Esperé pacientemente algunas horas, pues, aun ansiosa por volver a verla y domar a aquella fiera, estaba segura de que lo mejor que había que hacer era no demostrar tales sentimientos. Alrededor de las 15:30 me puse unos vaqueros, top blanco y botas, ya que no hacía tanto frío como para ponerse chaqueta. Me recogí el pelo en una cola de caballo, me maquillé levemente y salí apresada, dispuesta a conseguir lo que más temprano se me había negado.

**POV Regina**

Estaba tras el mostrador del Jeunet, organizando los pedidos cuando me encontré pensando en mi mayor tentación. Una sonrisa malvada apareció en mi rostro al percibir un aroma por todo el local « **Canela, el agradable aroma de Emma** » Aposté alto cuando decidí ir a su apartamento, provocarla de aquella manera, devolviéndole, de cierta manera, el rechazo que la noche anterior ella me había hecho. Swan podría haber reaccionado de dos formas: se pondría furiosa y ahí, definitivamente, no volvería a la cafetería, ni me buscaría, o vendría tras de mí queriendo continuar con nuestro juego. Imaginé que la segunda opción era la más probable, sin embargo no esperaba que aconteciera tan rápido.

Había acabado de mandar un pedido a un cliente, y cuando volvía de la cocina,  vi a la rubia entrando en mi local **«¡Joder!»** ¡Estaba bellísima! Vestida de forma sencilla, como siempre, pero…bella. Contuve la sonrisa y cuando se acercó, pregunté

«¿Qué hace aquí?» intenté transparentar indiferencia

«Tenemos que hablar» su tono de voz era firme, sin embargo, no lo suficiente para intimidarme

«Creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar, señorita Swan»

«Sí, tenemos, sí. Y va a ser ahora» su determinación me atizó, pero no daría mi brazo a torcer

«¡Ah, era solo que me faltaba! ¿De dónde ha sacado tanta petulancia? Estoy trabajando, ¿no lo ve?»

«¿Sí? ¡Está bien! No hay problema. Esperaré»

«Emma, cerramos a las 18:00»

«No tengo prisa. No saldré de aquí hasta que hable conmigo»

Resoplé al verla sentarse en una mesa colocada frente al mostrador y cruzar los brazos mirándome fijamente.

«¡Sea!»

Sí. Me irrité. Emma me estaba desafiando más allá de la cuenta. Pidió un café, cogió un libro y se quedó con el rostro tranquilo, como cualquier otro día, como si nada hubiera pasado. De vez en cuando interrumpía su lectura y me miraba por unos minutos. Percibí, en ese momento, cómo era de testaruda. Aquella mujer no se rendiría fácilmente. Tendría que seguir otra estrategia.

Ya se acercaba la hora de cerrar. Dispensé a la mayoría de mis trabajadores, pues solo quedaba un cliente, que se iba ya, a parte de Swan. Se quedaron dos camareros recogiendo parte del salón donde disponíamos los libros. Recogí lo que había encima del mostrador y fui a llevarlo a la cocina, pero no antes de lanzarle una mirada rabiosa a la rubia. Estaba apilando los  platos limpios cuando sentí una mano apretando mi cintura y la otra agarrando mi pelo, haciendo que mi cabeza cayera hacia un lado. Unos labios suaves y húmedos invadieron el espacio de mi cuello y depositaron besos y mordiscos por toda su extensión. Uno dedos ágiles se escabulleron por debajo de mi ropa hasta mi pecho derecho, y comenzaron a juguetear con mi pezón.

«¿Qué está haciendo Swan?» dije en un susurro casi inaudible

«Shhhh…¡silencio! No querrá que alguien escuche, ¿no?»

Me dio la vuelta y capturó mi boca con fogosidad. Un beso caliente, intenso, voraz. Emma no me conocía, pero parecía adivinar el comportamiento que más me gustaba en las mujeres. Con rapidez, desabotonó parte de mi blusa, dejando mi cuello expuesto, de forma que la punta de su lengua pudiera trabajar con agilidad. La sensación de aquellos toques era deliciosa. No conseguía controlarme y, en el fondo, no quería. Me permití entregarme al momento, al placer que ella me estaba proporcionando. En un impulso, Swan levantó mi falda y me sentó en la encimera de mármol.

«No podemos…» intenté recuperar la cordura…en vano

«¡Ya dije que callada!»

«Em…»

Al tocar mi vagina por encima de las bragas, se dio cuenta de lo excitada que yo estaba. Una vez ahí, ya no había tiempo para dar marcha atrás. Un dedo apartó la tela y comenzó a masajear mi clítoris hinchado y palpitante. La adrenalina hacía que mi tensión aumentase a cada segundo. Respiraciones jadeantes, corazones latiendo desacompasadamente, pero a un mismo ritmo: el del deseo, el del sexo. Emma capturó mis labios de nuevo con la misma aulladora necesidad. Solté un gemido quedo cuando, sin previo aviso, introdujo dos dedos dentro de mí.

«Es usted deliciosa, ¿sabía, reina? Tan dispuesta, tan mojada…»

«Fólleme…duro…» fue lo único que conseguí decir

Las embestidas eran precisas, profundas y lentas. Moví mi pelvis al ritmo del vaivén de sus dedos, en el intento de que me diera más. Necesitaba más. Cerré los ojos e incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando los estremecimientos y el hormigueo se apoderaron de mi cuerpo. La rubia, captando mi silenciosa súplica, aumentó la velocidad de los movimientos. Degusté su lengua paseando por el interior de mi boca, provocándome sensaciones nunca antes imaginadas.

Estaba casi corriéndome cuando, de repente, un ruido proveniente de la puerta del fondo nos sacó de aquel momento lleno de tensión. Rápidamente, bajé de la encimera, pero, con el desespero, tropezamos con algunas piezas de la loza colocadas a un lado, haciéndolas caer, en un tremendo escándalo.

«Señora Regina, ¿todo bien por ahí?


	4. Y líbranos del miedo de entregarnos

**POV Regina**

«Señora Regina, ¿está todo bien ahí?»

«¡Mierda!» solté «¡Sí! Está todo bien, Leroy. Solo he tropezado con algunas tazas y se han roto»

El hombre, que se había quedado parado a cierta distancia, nos miraba incrédulo, algo desconfiado. Emma se había girado de espaldas y yo, cogida de sorpresa, demostraba claras señales de incomodidad ante la situación.

Tras algunos segundos mirándonos, se acercó

«¿Necesita ayuda?» dijo Leroy agachándose y recogiendo los trozos del suelo.

«No, no, querido. Siga con lo que estaba haciendo para que podamos marcharnos cuanto antes. ¿O quiere hacer horas extra?»

Sonreí, en el intento de relajar el extraño y embarazoso clima. Mi trabajador me devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, parecía entender que no lo quería ahí. Cogió algunos productos de limpieza y se retiró enseguida.

Swan seguía fingiendo que estaba distraída con algunas cosas de la cocina. Yo la miraba fijamente, y ella parecía ajena a mi presencia. Yo estaba nerviosa, irritada. En primer lugar por ver mi orgasmo interrumpido una vez más, y también por haber perdido la compostura delante de alguien que trabaja conmigo. Eso no podía suceder. No era para nada profesional y Regina Mills debería ser extremadamente rigurosa con respecto a las reglas dentro de su negocio. Era la dueña del local y tenía, por obligación, que dar ejemplo.

«Emma…»

Pronuncié su nombre con tono firme. Sin girarse hacia mí, preguntó

«¿Ya se fue?»

«¡Pues claro! ¿No escuchó el ruido de la puerta? ¿El mismo que tendríamos que haber escuchado con anterioridad?» en ese instante, ella giró el rostro con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios y vino caminando lentamente hacia mí

«No estaba prestando atención…»

Sus manos alcanzaron mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo. Sentí sus cálidos y húmedos labios provocándome escalofríos al tocar la piel de mi cuello. Conseguía hacerme perder la cordura solo con el perfume que exhalaba de sus rizos rubios, pero no podía ceder. No allí, no en aquel momento.

«¡Swan, por favor, pare!» la empujé poniendo las manos en sus hombros «Esto es una actitud reprensible. Estamos en mi sitio de trabajo»

«¿Cuál es el problema, Regina? Él no va a volver, no ahora, no después de lo que casi presenció. ¿No me va a decir que no le estaba gustando…?» intentó acercarse de nuevo, pero no se lo permití

«¡Esa es la cuestión! Tenemos que mantener una postura profesional. A ellos les pido eso, yo debería ser la primera en predicar con el ejemplo. No toleraría este tipo de comportamiento dentro de mi empresa, así que, no puedo tener esta conducta aquí dentro. Para pedir respeto, necesito, antes de todo, respetar a mis trabajadores» intenté transmitir firmeza, sin parecer grosera.

«Tiene razón. Ha sido una locura. Yo…ya me marcho, solo que antes…» llevó su boca al lóbulo de mi oreja y habló con voz cargada de sensualidad «antes de marcharme, quería que supiese que esto ha sido una locura, pero una locura deliciosa…Si quiere que continúe lo que no he podido acabar, tiene mi número de teléfono, sabe dónde encontrarme»

Tras acabar la frase, Emma rozó mis labios rápidamente y me lanzó una fugaz mirada de deseo. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó dejándome allí, inmóvil, con la mano apoyada donde me había dejado el último beso. Aún estaba atontada, pero necesitaba mantener la atención hasta que todos se fueran de la cafetería.

Así lo hice. Terminé de limpiar el estropicio, organicé algunas tareas para el día siguiente, cerré el local y me fui a casa. Necesitaba descansar, relajarme. Necesitaba pensar en los últimos acontecimientos y en el desorden que esa rubia había causado en mi vida.

**POV Emma**

Una vez más estaba frustrada. No pasó nada de lo que había planeado. Es ahora cuando tengo la certeza de que soy una idiota. Podría haber esperado a que saliera y haberla obligado a hablar conmigo para resolver esta situación, para esclarecer los puntos oscuros de esto que tenemos, si es que tenemos algo. Sin embargo, en su lugar, me acobardé y sencillamente me marché. Ahora, una vez más, estoy con este revoltijo de pensamientos sin conexión, dando vueltas por mi cabeza. No quería volver a casa. No podía volver a aquel apartamento porque, en este momento, el silencio, que es una de las cosas que más aprecio, me sería perjudicial, me haría pensar  y ya no aguantaba más tener a Regina en mi mente.

Caminando por las calles de Nueva York, cogí el móvil y marqué el número de aquel que siempre me sacaba las castañas del fuego, que siempre ha estado a mi lado. Mi hermano, incluso más que el de sangre.

«Hola, ¿Graham?»

«¡Hola, Emms! ¿A qué debo el honor de esta llamada, _madame_?»

«¡No seas bobo! Te llamo porque necesito verte»

«¡Ah, no! ¿No me digas que Neal ha hecho de las suyas de nuevo? Ya hablé con la gente, pero sabes que…» lo interrumpí

«No, no es ese tipo de embrollo esta vez. El problema es conmigo» mi tono era pesado, y denotaba toda la carga negativa que llevaba dentro.

«Oh, judiíta, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Es algo grave?» pareció preocuparse

«No es nada. Solo que…¿puedes venir a verme ahora? No sé, podríamos cenar»

«Mira cómo es el destino. Iba a llamar a Ruby para que viniera a casa, pero, en ese caso, cambiaré de novia» Graham soltó una carcajada que se me pegó

«Te lo agradezco, caballero. ¿Qué hacemos entonces?»

«¿Qué tal si vienes para acá? Hay cerveza, y podemos pedir una pizza y charlamos»

«¡Por mí perfecto! En quince minutos llego»

«¡Te espero, rubia!»

Colgué y me encaminé a casa de mi amigo. Ya había intentado todas las formas para encontrar una solución y deshacerme de estos pensamientos. Si sola no estaba teniendo éxito, quizás desahogarme fuera el mejor camino.

Llegué en el plazo dicho. Como siempre, receptivo, Graham me abrazó y me llenó de besos.

«Si tu novia te ve haciendo esto, te va a hacer pedazos. Tu chaleco no es a prueba de puñetazos. ¡Deja de apretarme! ¡Me estás ahogando!»

«¡No paro! ¡No, hasta que confieses que te gusta!»

«¡No asumiré nada!»

«¡Ah, vamos, Emms! Desde pequeño hago esto contigo y a día de hoy sigues sin tener valor para decir que amas mis apretados abrazos»

No conseguí contener la risa. Con él, las cosas fluían fácilmente. Me di cuenta de que la decisión más acertada que he tenido en los últimos tiempos había sido la de acudir esa noche a mi amigo. Por lo menos, me distraería»

De primeras, Graham me dio un botellín y me dijo que sobre las nueve llegaría la pizza. Tendríamos tiempo para devorar los entremeses que había sobre la mesa y no nos quedaríamos con tanta hambre.

Tras un tiempo charlando sobre boberías, de su relación de cuento de hadas y de mi hermano, salió el motivo por el que lo había llamado.

«Entonces, rubia, ¿qué te está preocupando?»

«No hay nada preocupándome»

«Ah, ¿ahora me vas a mentir? ¿Me llamas queriendo charlar y diciéndome que tienes problemas y ahora dices que no hay nada afligiendo tu corazoncito?»

Bajé la cabeza y suspiré profundamente. Necesita sacar aquello hacia fuera y tenía que ser en aquel momento, si no el valor desaparecería.

«Yo…he conocido a una persona»

«¡Menos mal, Dios mío! Mi amiga, finalmente, cazó a alguien para darse unos apretones» dijo levantándose del sillón donde estaba y sentándose a mi lado.

«¡Para, muchacho tonto! ¡No es nada de eso!»

«¿Entonces qué es? ¿No me vengas a decir que ya estás saliendo con alguien?»

«No, no lo estoy»

«¿Entonces, qué, judiita? ¡Venga, suéltalo! ¡No marees la perdiz!»

«Eres pesado, ¿eh? No es que no quiera hablar, es que es muy complicado. El problema…» Graham me miraba esperando que acabara la frase «¡Es que…la persona que he conocido es una mujer! ¡Listo, lo he dicho!» él se mantuvo en la misma posición, inmóvil como una estatua «Eh, Graham, ¿no vas a decir nada?»

Tras algunos segundos de silencio, se manifestó

«¡La madre que te parió, Emma Swan! ¿Ahora frecuentas a mujeres?»

«Hey, no uses ese tono. Parece que fuera algo malo y me siento más tensa de lo que ya estoy»

«No, no, no. Perdóname» movió la cabeza como si estuviera saliendo de un trance. «Es que me has cogido por sorpresa. No hay nada malo en ello»

«¿Lo juras?»

«¿Jurar el qué?»

«¿Juras que no hay nada malo en ello?»

«Ah, Ems, venga ya. ¿En pleno siglo XXI, tú, una mujer culta cuestionándote si una sexualidad es errónea o no? ¿No me vas a venir con prejuicios velados o con sentimientos de culpa, verdad?»

«¡No, claro que no! Es que estamos tan acostumbrados a escuchar discursos machistas que el hecho de que hables de esa manera es, como mínimo, sorprendente»

«Ya, lo sé. Pero me conoces bien, rubia. Sabes lo que pienso al respecto. Fui yo quien alentó a Aurora cuando decidió hablar sobre su novia en casa»

«¡Cierto! Me acuerdo bien de la que se armó. Hasta que las cosas se arreglaron, pasasteis por malos momentos»

«Sí. Además de eso, soy tu amigo. Hagas lo que hagas, mientras no perjudique al prójimo o a ti misma, tendrás mi apoyo»

«¡Gracias!» sonreí y revolví sus cabellos

«Ahora vamos a la parte buena. Cuéntame los detalles de tu primera experiencia lésbica» se rio a carcajadas

«¡No! ¡Te has vuelto loco!» reí también por su hacer infantil «No te voy a contar detalles y no fue mi primera experiencia lésbica»

«¿Ah no?»

«Bueno, en realidad ya había besado a algunas chicas en la facultad…»

«¡Emma Swan! ¡Nunca me contaste eso!  ¿A quién te tiraste del campus?»

«¡No me “tiré” a nadie! Solo fue un beso que otro, por eso no te lo conté. Y ahí está el problema. Dejando eso aparte, nunca volvió a pasar hasta ahora…»

«Hm…sigue…» me hizo recostar la cabeza en su regazo «¿Quién es esa misteriosa mujer que te ha sacado de tu zona de comodidad?»

«Regina. Regina Mills. Es la dueña de la cafetería a la que voy, en el centro. Ya te había comentado algo, ¿no?»

«Sí, es verdad»

«Pues eso. ¿Te acuerdas del día en que te fui a buscar a la comisaría para hablarte de Neal?»

«Me acuerdo…»

«Me había olvidado mi móvil encima de la mesa y cuando llegué a casa, recibí una llamada de Regina diciéndome que lo había encontrado y que me esperaba por si quería ir a recogerlo. Cuando llegué allí, le pregunté cómo podía agradecérselo, y me invitó a salir a un club y acepté»

«¿Pero, así, sin más? ¿Ya sentías atracción por ella o por otras mujeres?»

«No, ¡ahí está la cosa! Nunca me había fijado en ella ni en ninguna otra mujer sexualmente hablando y el hecho de haber aceptado la invitación rápidamente solo lo puedo explicar con una palabra: magia. Pareciera que hubiera utilizado poderes mágicos para hechizarme» estaba en una posición que no permitía ver la cara de  Graham, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo

«¿Y qué pasó?»

«Salimos, tomamos algunas copas, quiso prolongar la noche y yo propuse ir a su casa»

«¿Lo propusiste tú?»

«Sí. ¿Te lo puedes creer? No sé si fue la bebida o el misterio que la envuelve. Sé que minutos después estábamos follando en el suelo del salón de su apartamento»

«¡Wow! ¡Esa mujer debe ser increíble!»

«¡Lo es! ¡Gram, Mills es diferente! Tan bella…» me levanté en el intento de explicarle mejor cómo de espectacular la encontraba «Tiene un sublime encanto, una prestancia. ¡Te puedo decir que su porte y elegancia se asemejan a los de una verdadera reina!»

«¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Emma, estás enamorada!»

«No lo sé, amigo. Esa, con certeza, es la parte más complicada»

«¿Hay más?»

«Ese día, no sé lo que me pasó, salí de allí sin darle mayores explicaciones tras tener sexo. Ella se enfadó y desde entonces, estamos en una especie de juego de venganzas, de seducción. Ella me provoca y yo la provoco. Ejemplo…acabo de salir de la cafetería. Me la follé en la cocina, bueno, casi. Fuimos interrumpidas» Graham estaba boquiabierto escuchándome

«¡Joder! Rubia, para alguien que no tiene mucha experiencia en el asunto, no está nada mal, ¿eh? ¡Ni yo he hecho algo parecido!»

«Pues no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo. ¡Tendrías que probar! ¡Es muy excitante!»

«Cariño…» cogió mi mano, y me miró de forma sarcástica «solo he podido ver ventajas en lo que me has contado hasta ahora» reímos

«Estoy confusa. No dejo de pensar en Regina, en el deseo que tengo de sentir aquel aroma a manzana que tiene, en su suave boca, en aquella sonrisa, en aquella voz…¡La cuestión es que Mills es una incógnita! No sé si esto es una tontería, si debo olvidar y seguir con la sosa existencia que llevaba hasta ahora, con mi aburrida rutina que tanto adoraba…Me siento perdida cuando se trata de esa mujer»

«¿Has probado en arriesgarte por lo menos una vez en la vida?» su tono de voz cambió. Noté que hablaba en serio «Emms, nuestro tiempo en la tierra es muy corto para que lo perdamos con esas tonterías de cuestionamientos. ¡Sigue a tu corazón! Por lo que veo, te está implorando que vayas tras ella y seas feliz. No te preocupes con el mañana, si vas a tener una relación, si va a durar…Saca el “si” de tu vocabulario y añade el “sí” ¡Sí, voy a hablar con ella!, ¡Sí, la quiero!, ¡Sí, voy a vivir intensamente cada segundo!»

No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que mi amigo llevo su mano a mi rostro y enjugó las testarudas lágrimas. En lo más profundo de mí, yo ya había aceptado que aquello era lo que deseaba, que quería tener a Regina conmigo, pero quizás necesitaba escuchar aquellas palabras para volver definitivo en mi cabeza lo que mi corazón gritaba.

La pizza llegó, bebimos un poco más y pasamos la noche charlando de cualquier cosa y riéndonos mucho. Me sentía más ligera, más segura y determinada que antes. Decidí dejar que el destino siguiera su curso, sin mayores indagaciones y ansiedad, al final, como Graham había dicho « **Todo a su tiempo, pero mientras este no se define, continua siendo feliz a tu manera”**

**POV Regina**

Me fui a casa y lo primero que hice fue disfrutar de un cálido baño en mi bañera. Estuve ahí algunos minutos con los ojos cerrados, solo sintiendo el agua deslizarse por mi cuerpo y llevarse con ella todo lo ruin.

Para seguir con la sensación de ligereza, no me vestí. Desnuda, me dirigí al salón y me serví una copa. Me eché en el sofá y me quedé mirando al techo. En pocos segundos la imagen de Emma volvió a mis pensamientos, haciéndose presente y denunciando lo dueña que era de ellos.

«¡Ah, Swan! Siempre supe que serías mi perdición, pero nunca imaginé que fueras a derrumbar mis estructuras»

¡Pues sí! Todo estaba muy confuso. ¿Yo, Regina Mills, admitiendo que había perdido el control? Eso, como mínimo, era bastante extraño.

Me encontré pensando en lo que estaba sintiendo, recordando los últimos días. Llegué a la conclusión de que todos mis sentimientos se resumían a uno: miedo. ¡Eso era! Tenía miedo de estar acercándome demasiado íntimamente a alguien, de estar enamorándome.

Mi vida nunca fue fácil. Tras pasar por relaciones dolorosas, que tuvieron finales terribles, me cerré a un nuevo amor y desde entonces, intento encerrarme en mí misma, manteniendo como ley de vida solo la aceptación de  aventuras pasajeras, nada más profundo. Enfrascarse en una relación da mucho trabajo, trae más disgustos que buenos momentos. Sí, soy consciente de que nutro pensamientos contradictorios hacia la atracción de nuevos amores. El miedo me apartó de la posibilidad de tener éxito en una vida afectiva y me llevó al camino de los negocios.

Una vez, viendo un programa de televisión, escuché las observaciones de un psicólogo sobre la aventura sexual. Decía que, para vivir nuevas relaciones, necesitamos, en primer lugar, entender la relación anterior no como algo que salió mal, sino que salió bien en el periodo que duró. Creamos miedos ante el amor cuando de lo que realmente tenemos miedo es de fracasar de nuevo. Por eso lo que necesitamos es cambiar nuestras actitudes con relación a la comunión con otro ser y decir sí a una nueva posibilidad de amar.

Quizás mi caso es algo más profundo que eso. Quizás aún esté castigándome por haber aceptado ser manipulada hasta el punto de abandonar mi felicidad y huir, como hice. Era necesario, lo sé, pero me culpo por haberme acobardado y dejado que un monstruo acabara con mi vida de la manera más cruel y vil.

«Regina, no puedes seguir haciendo esto. Debes esconderte de tu pasado, pero no de Emma. No me voy a esconder de ella. No lo haré…»

Me levanté de sopetón y cogí el móvil. Daría el primer paso hacia mi verdadera libertad, la que me fue robada años atrás.

«Hola, ¿Stuart? ¿Cómo estás, querido? ¡Necesito un gran favor de tu parte! ¡Querría darle una sorpresa a una persona y me encantaría que me ayudaras!»

 

 


	5. Sorpresa encantadora

**POV Emma**

La luz entraba por la ventana, invadiendo mi cuarto, y era el motivo de mi mal humor matinal. A pesar de la increíble noche, regada por ligeras charlas, desahogos y risas que tuve con Graham, me sentía, de alguna forma, enfadada. Decidí dar tiempo al tiempo, no precipitarme y permitir que la vida siguiera su ritmo sin ansias y miedos, pero como todo era diferente cuando se trataba de mí, necesitaba pasar por una fase de adaptación. Encontrarse con nuevos rituales, nuevas experiencias, una nueva forma de enfrentarme a mí misma y a lo que sentía no era algo que fuera bien asimilado de buenas a primeras. Quizás esa fuera la razón por la que sentía un peso, una incomodidad.

Me levanté, me aseé y me dirigí a la cocina. Suspiré cuando me di cuenta de lo que tenía en mis manos: la capsula para colocarla en la máquina de expresso. Había comprado ese aparato cuando me mudé, pero en muy pocas ocasiones lo había usado a esas horas de la mañana, a excepción de los días en que me encerré y decidí apartarme de Regina y no ir más a la cafetería. Fue en ese instante en que me di cuenta de que aún estaba apartada de ella. Los momentos que tuvimos en la cocina del Jeunet fueron tan excitantes y permanecían tan frescos en mi memoria que, ilusoriamente, me habían hecho tener la sensación de que habíamos conversado y de que todo se había resuelto. Tonto engaño. Ella no me llamó, ni me mandó ningún mensaje, no intentó entrar en contacto de ninguna manera, así que significaba que no sentía interés en que continuáramos la sesión de sexo interrumpido. De cierta forma era frustrante, aun teniendo consciencia de que todo pasa cuando tiene que pasar. Pero, si yo ya había determinado que dejaría de eludir mis sentimientos, ¿por qué, entonces, no llamaba yo a Mills? ¿Por qué no tomaba yo otra vez la iniciativa?

Corrí hacia el cuarto y cogí el móvil. Cuando abrí la marcación rápida y me encontré con el número de ella, una especie de recelo ilógico me invadió. Me quedé parada mirando la pantalla del teléfono sin esbozar ninguna reacción. Anticiparme iba contra todo lo que Graham y yo habíamos hablado. Y sí, esto era una anticipación. Necesitaba tener paciencia, aguardar un contacto con Regina o, por lo menos, esperar un poco más para ir tras ella.

Tiré el aparato a la cama y volví a la cocina. El café estaba listo. Cogí mi taza y me fui a sentar al borde de la ventana para observar el movimiento de la calle y la vista que tenía de Nueva York. Ese era mi intento de huir de los recuerdos de mi morena de enigmáticos ojos.

«¡Mía!» reí de la observación absurda que tuve.

Inmersa en mis pensamientos, me asusté con el sonido del timbre. Mi corazón se disparó al recordar que 24 horas antes quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta era Regina. Abrí y no puede ocultar la decepción al ver que era el portero quien tocaba.

«Buenos días, señorita Emma. Este sobre llegó esta mañana» dijo el hombre extendiendo la mano hacia mí

«Gracias, pero no ha venido por correo. ¿Quién lo ha entregado?»

«Ha sido un muchacho, parece que vive en la calle. Ya lo he visto algunas veces deambulando por ahí»

«Ok, está bien, Walter. Gracias una vez más»

«¡No hay de que, señorita!»

Cerré la puerta y me quedé mirando el papel color vino. Me senté en el sofá y, con cierto recelo, comprobé el contenido.

«¡No me lo puedo creer!»

Había dos entradas para el musical _Wicked_ , en cartel en Gershwin. ¡Cielos! ¡Ese musical era increíble! ¡Ha sido ganador durante diez años de más de cien premios internacionales! Hace tiempo que estaba como loca para ir a verlo, pero siempre que surgía la oportunidad, algún imprevisto me impedía llevar a cabo mi intento.

«¡No puede ser! ¡No es posible!»

Daba saltos de alegría como un niño que recibe un regalo muy esperado en Navidad. No conseguí contener la risa y la felicidad que sentía al ver esas entradas en mis manos. Tras algunos minutos de exaltación me di cuenta, finalmente, que tenía que pensar de forma práctica: ¿quién me las había mandado? La respuesta evidentemente estaba en la tarjeta y apostaba a que era obra de Graham. El desgraciado seguro que ya las tenía compradas y no me había dicho nada para que fuese una sorpresa.

**«Emma,**

**Tras lo sucedido en la tarde de ayer, he estado pensando en los acontecimientos que nos llevaron a tener sexo en la cocina del Jeunet y, de esa forma me he dado cuenta de que este juego está tomando proporciones mayores de las que yo esperaba. Usted es una mujer hermosa, inteligente y me incita de diferentes maneras. Me encantaría que aceptase estas entradas como una especie de “segunda oportunidad” para que, esta vez, podamos hacer las cosas correctamente. Y, para que sea diferente, como el espectáculo comienza a las 19:00, espero que me venga a buscar a las 18:00. Por favor, no se retrase y no se preocupe, también he pensado en el resto de la noche.**

**Un dulce beso…**

**Regina**

**PS: Respondiendo a su pregunta…Una vez, en la cafetería, la escuché decir por teléfono que estaba ansiosa por ver el musical. Sí, siempre le he prestado atención, Swan»**

Corazón disparado, sudor frío y una repentina sensación de hormigueo. No sabía qué pensar sobre lo que había acabado de leer. ¿Cómo adivinó que me estaba preguntado por qué conocía mi interés por el show? Había una mezcla de sensaciones hirviendo en mi interior, y no podía distinguirlas. Felicidad, susto, bienestar, confort y…miedo. Miedo de que esto no fuera real. Pocos minutos atrás me encontraba indagando sobre los motivos de Mills para no haberse puesto en contacto conmigo y sobre qué debía hacer yo al respecto. Ahora, aquel papel iba al encuentro de mi nariz para poder oler el dulce aroma a manzana y después al encuentro de mi pecho para que mi corazón recibiese el beso que ella me había mandado. Una sonrisa de emoción se formó en mis labios.

«¡Regina…eres una mujer increíble!»

Necesitaba darle las gracias. No podría esperar hasta la noche para decirle que me había gustado mucho la sorpresa. Pensé en llamarla, pero decidí responderle con un sms. Dejé los papeles en la mesa del centro y corrí al cuarto, y me dejé caer en la cama. Cogí el móvil y comencé a escribir.

**«Acabo de recibir el sobre y puedo decir que ha sido la sorpresa más bonita que nunca me han hecho. Le agradezco la entrada, y que quiera intentar algo. Esté segura de que no me retrasaré. En vez de imaginarme el dulce beso que me ha mandado, prefiero sentir su gusto más tarde. Un beso, Emma. PS: Usted coloca las manzanas en la cesta de mimbre de forma asimétrica y comprueba si están en su lugar por lo menos cuatro veces durante las tres horas y media que paso en el Jeunet. Sí, también yo le he prestado atención, Mills»**

Aproveché el momento y también le mandé un mensaje a Graham.

**«A veces las respuestas que buscamos están colocadas delante de nosotros, pero basta una palabra amiga para que las veamos. Gracias, amigo. Besos, garbancito»**

¡Listo! Sms enviado. Ahora quedaba esperar desesperadamente la llegada de la hora de la cita con Regina. ¡Realmente estaba desesperada! Sonriendo, queriendo llorar, apretando los ojos y de vez en cuando, soltando alegres grititos.

«¡Emma Swan! ¡Deja de ser ridícula! ¡Ya no eres una adolescente!» me reprendí por esas actitudes tan infantiles, pero tan sinceras «Bueno, ¿qué hago ahora?»

Comencé a hacer una lista mental de las tareas del día, sin éxito. No conseguía centrar mis pensamientos en nada más allá de la espectacular morena. Me vi obligada a coger un bloc de notas para comprobar que no me olvidaba de nada.

«Desayunar como cualquier otra persona; leer algún libro para calmarme; almorzar» fui hablando mientras escribía «ir a la tienda a comprar algo de ropa nueva; ir al gimnasio; tomar un baño relajante, hacerme las uñas; arreglarme el pelo y el maquillaje; vestirme; ir a buscar a Regina. ¡Hecho! ¡Creo que ahora no hay error alguno!»

Tras hacer la lista de las tareas, me dispuse a hacer la primera. Me preparé unos huevos revueltos con bacón, tostadas, chocolate, queso y media papaya. ¿Hambre? ¡Sí, mucha! Estar feliz me costaba un desvío de la dieta y algunas horas de más de duro entrenamiento.

Como no podía perder el tiempo, pues no tenía mucho, traté de correr a la segunda tarea: leer algo. Escogí _El Alquimista_ , de Paulo Coelho, una de las obras de ese escritor que más admiraba. La inquietud no me permitió gozar de la lectura más de hora y media. No me importó tanto como cualquier otro día, ya que así podría adelantar la salida para almorzar.

Y de esa forma fui cumpliendo el resto de la lista, tachando cada cosa que iba haciendo. Ya pasaban de las 17:20. Me miré en el espejo y me gustó lo que vi, sin embargo aún faltaba el último toque: ¡el perfume! Me eché unas gotas en las muñecas y en el cuello. Cerré los ojos, respiré profundamente y continué rumbo a la noche que en mi cabeza imaginaba que sería maravillosa.

**POV Regina**

Stuart era un buen amigo mío. De vez en cuando iba a la cafetería a disfrutar de un cappuccino. Trabaja en la producción de grandes espectáculos de Broadway y siempre me invitaba a ir a ver los shows. Lo conocí a través de una ex, digamos, novia, que nos presentó cuando viajamos a Canadá. No le importó dejarme las entradas que le pedí en la taquilla del teatro. Y en cuanto las recogí, le pedí a un muchachito muy simpático que vivía en las calles, llamado Henry, que las entregase en la portería del edificio de Emma. Quería sorprenderla, quería que sintiera que me importaba. Creo que tuve éxito.

Alrededor de las 09:30, estaba cobrándole a un cliente en el Jeunet cuando sentí mi móvil vibrar, anunciando que había recibido un sms. Una sonrisa se estampó en mi rostro al ver el remitente.

«¡Swan, eres muy graciosa!»

Había aceptado el regalo de buen grado, lo que significaba que tendría que darme prisa para que todo saliera según lo había planeado. Llamé al _Asiate_ , un restaurante en el último piso del hotel _Mandarim Oriental_ , y reservé una mesa para cenar. Quería que todo fuese increíble, perfecto, a fin de cuentas Regina Mills no era mujer de dejar pasar una oportunidad como aquella para conquistar a una despampanante rubia.

Salí más pronto de la cafetería, pasé por el salón de belleza y corrí a casa, pues, como le había pedido puntualidad, no podría cometer el error de no estar lista cuando Emma llegara.

Opté por una minifalda color crema, una blusa de vestir blanca, chaqueta y zapatos negros. El bolso de mano y los accesorios dorados completaban el atuendo. Mi maquillaje era suave, sin embargo, de buen gusto. ¡Labial rojo, como siempre!

Aún me estaba dando los últimos retoques en el cabello cuando el portero tocó al interfono diciendo « **la señora Emma Swan la espera en la portería»** ¡Genial! Sonrisa en los labios y allá vamos a disfrutar de la noche neoyorkina.

Cuando salí del ascensor, la visión que tuve hizo que mis piernas tambaleasen. Emma estaba sentada en el sofá de recepción del edificio y, en cuanto me vio, sonrió de oreja a oreja y se levantó, permitiendo que mi mirada recorriese cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Llevaba un vestido blanco, largo, de mangas ¾, generoso escote y sandalias doradas. Sus cabellos estaban recogido en una trenza, cuya punta le caía sobre el hombro. ¡Tan linda! Aquellos ojos verdes clavados en los míos me hacían sentir un ligero escalofrío recorriendo la columna. Caminé hacia la rubia y, al oler su perfume durante el abrazo,, suspiré y dije

«¿Acaso algún día me cansaré de encontrarla tan bonita?»

«Tampoco usted está tan mal» me separé de sus brazos ante el inapropiado comentario. Ella sonreía de una forma que parecía estar divirtiéndose con lo que acababa de decir «Es una broma. Quizás se canse de mí el día en que yo dejé de sorprenderme con su belleza. Está hermosa, señorita Mills»

¡Aquella mujer tenía definitivamente aires caballerescos! ¡Y eso también era parte de su encanto!

«¿No habrá olvidado las entradas, verdad?»

«¡Claro que no! ¿Lista?»

«Sí»

Entramos en el coche y enseguida me preguntó

«¿Le importa si pongo la radio? Es que no me gusta conducir sin música»

«No me importa, Swan. Haga como desee»

«¿Algún estilo preferido?»

«No. ¿Qué estaba escuchando por último?»

«Un momento…»

Cuando la música comenzó, nuestras miradas se cruzaron instantáneamente. Era como si ella supiese que _Magic_ de Coldplay era una mis canciones favoritas.

«No me lo creo» dije sonriendo

«¿Le gusta?»

«Este grupo es increíble y la música, la melodía es tan envolvente…¿cómo es posible que a uno no le guste?»

Swan asintió y condujo los 25 minutos hasta el _Gershwin_ contándome lo ansiosa que estaba por ver el espectáculo. De vez en cuando, desviaba su atención de la calle para girarse hacia mí con aquel rostro angelical.

La taquilla  ya estaba llena y el público estaba ocupando sus asientos. _Wicked_ es un musical excepcional. Hace una década que este show sorprende a las audiencias de edades diferentes en los cuatro costados del mundo. ¡Te hace reír y llorar en una noche para guardar en la memoria!

Yo nunca la había visto, pero, acababa disertando sobre ella como si hubiese asistido frecuentemente porque tenía muchos amigos que me la habían comentado.

 _Wicked_ es la historia de la Bruja de piel verde, Elphaba, y cuenta los momentos de su vida que hicieron que la llamaran “malvada”, así como su íntima amistad con Glinda, una muchacha rica y mimada. Incluye a todos los famosos e infames personajes del Mago de Oz, los ya mencionados, y hasta el Principe Fiyero. Una impresionante historia de amor, amistad y confianza. _Wicked_ nos muestra que siempre hay (por lo menos) dos lados que considerar en todas las historias.

Durante las dos horas y media aproximadas, alterné mis miradas entre el escenario y la figura de Emma. Ella parecía una niña asistiendo a una reproducción de un cuento de hadas. Me deleitaba con aquello. Estaba siendo, como mínimo, gratificante  ver la felicidad estampada en el rostro de la rubia. Eso, de cierta forma, me revigorizaba. Ella conseguía, de una manera única y sorprendente, quebrar todas las cadenas y preconceptos que había dentro de mí. Antes hubiera sido inadmisible permitirme algo así. Hoy, no era relevante.

«¡Increíble!» fue la única palabra que profirió tras acabar el espectáculo

«¡Estoy feliz de que le haya gustado!»

Caminamos hacia el coche comentando las escenas y nuestros puntos de vista sobre el show.

«¿A dónde vamos ahora, señorita Mills?»

«¿Es de las que siente celos del coche, señorita Swan?» me miró con curiosidad

«No específicamente. ¿Por qué?»

«¿Puedo entonces conducir hasta el sitio al que iremos? Me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa»

«¿Más sorpresas?»

Me reí ante el tono de voz que usó. Rápidamente y también riéndose, Emma me entregó las llaves.

En cuestión de 15 minutos llegamos al _Mandarim Oriental_ , un famoso hotel en Columbus Circle. Delante del edificio, ella se quedó una vez más boquiabierta, como algunas veces durante el musical.

«¿Ya ha estado aquí, Emma?» pregunté mientras el camarero nos acomodaba en la mesa del fondo, en un sitio más reservado, cerca de la ventana.

«No, pero el _Asiate_ es uno de los restaurantes que planeaba conocer. ¿Cómo lo supo? ¡Ah, no! ¿No creo que haya escuchado otra de mis conversaciones?» dijo bromeando

«No piense que hurgo en sus asuntos. Enterarme de su deseo por ver _Wicked_ fue casualidad. Con respecto a este sitio, cuando fuimos al club, durante la conversación, usted misma me contó que le gustaba mucho la comida oriental. ¡Y aquí estamos!»

«Usted…» se interrumpió como si buscara las palabras correctas para decir «Es una mujer encantadora, ¿sabía? Necesito una bebida porque hasta ahora aún no me creo lo que está sucediendo»

Ambas reímos, y mientras acercaba mi silla un poco más a la de ella, el camarero que estaba atendiendo nuestra mesa, trajo la cubitera con hielo y champán. Yo lo había planeado y programado todo con la dirección del restaurante.

«¡Un brindis!» propuse al chocar mi copa con la de ella

«¿Por qué brindamos?»

«Por el azar de la vida que nos da la posibilidad de vivir las más deliciosas experiencias»

«¡Un brindis por el destino!» completó ella

Una atmosfera bastante sensual se creó entre nosotras. No desviamos la mirada la una de la otra e instintivamente nuestros rostros se iban acercando lentamente. Previendo lo que sucedería, traté de desviar la atención de la rubia.

«Mire qué espectacular es esta vista sobre el Central Park» señalé con el índice al exterior de la ventana

«Sí…estoy…maravillada con todo»

Plenitud. Era lo que yo sentía estando allí, al lado de Emma. Confieso que, tras 35 años de vida, me he enterado del verdadero significado de esa palabra al mirar los hermosos ojos verdes de la mujer que tenía delante.

**POV Emma**

 Estaba hipnotizada con lo que veía. Todo lo que estaba viviendo esa noche era surreal para mí. De repente, sentí una mano de Regina posarse en la  mía. La otra acarició mi rostro con delicadeza. Cerré los ojos en el intento de absorber un poco más aquella agradable sensación de tener su piel en contacto con la mía. Entrelacé mis dedos a los de ella y me giré para admirar un poco más la belleza de aquella morena.

Pasamos algunos minutos en silencio, solo mirándonos la una a la otra. Todo el clima contribuía para que aquel momento se volviera cada vez más romántico y envolvente. El deseo de una mayor intimidad estaba dejando de ser latente. Nos lo permitimos. Nuestros labios se encontraron lentamente. ¡Fue mágico! Nunca había experimentado un beso tan cargado de sentimiento. Solo un rozar de labios, pero con un grandioso significado. Con las cabezas pegadas, tras un tiempo disfrutando de la paz de estar al lado de Mills, conseguí decir algo sin que las palabras salieran atropelladas

«Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no parecer cursi…» dije riéndome sin querer «¡Pero con todo esto es imposible! Quería darte las gracias, Regina. Gracias por esta maravillosa noche que me estás dando, por hacerme bien. Gracias por cada provocación, por cada mirada. Yo no sé qué es exactamente lo que estamos teniendo o si tenemos algo. Es inevitable pensar en lo que somos y en lo que podemos convertirnos, pero siento que contigo no necesito tener miedo, vergüenza o esperar que algo suceda porque sencillamente va a suceder. Gracias por hacerme sentir como nunca antes me he sentido»

«Emma, yo…»

«Shuuuttt…» llevé mi dedo índice derecho a sus labios para pedirle silencio «No he terminado. Quería agradecerte también cada momento, cada estremecimiento, el sabroso orgasmo que me proporcionaste el otro día…» la última parte la susurré en su oído, provocando que se riera a carcajadas.

«¡Eres genial, Swan! ¡Genial!»

La magia de aquella primera “cita” se hizo presente ahí, en el exacto momento en que nos besamos otra vez. Sentía en mí una mescolanza de sentimientos: euforia, miedo, pánico, alegría. Aún estaba incrédula. Regina había salido de mis fantasías y estaba volviéndose una realidad linda y deliciosa. Y todo había sido tan rápido, como si ya hubiésemos ensayado ese encuentro millones de veces. Ahora podía sentir su aliento, el calor de su cuerpo como un pase de magia. Mis manos se hicieron atrevidas, queriendo tocarla, queriendo explorarla. Una onda de calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Deseo creciente. Pero la razón habló más alto y la pasión tuvo que ceder. Teníamos que retrasar la orden que la lujuria nos imponía, pues no podíamos, por un momento de tensión, quebrar ese encantamiento.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**No es un error el cambio del voseo a tuteo. Hablé con la escritora, y en portugués es más habitual tratar de “voce”, a mí me suena bastante duro que dos personas que ya han llegado a tal intimidad se sigan tratando de usted. Ella me dijo que a partir del capítulo siete Regina y Emma ya podían empezar a tratarse de tú, pero en mi opinión, esta cita es lo que marca ese cambio de actitud en las dos, y de ahí que ya en el restaurante pasen a tutearse. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**


	6. En el camino de la conquista...del romanticismo y de la lujuria

 

**POV Regina**

Durante la noche, fueron innumerables las veces que me perdí en la mirada de Swan. Cada vez que me detenía a observarla, el verde de sus ojos me parecía más brillante, intenso. Entre asunto y asunto, ella sonreía y era tan bello verla así, tan ligera, que mi mente se distraía con sus muecas y apenas asentía con la cabeza y sonreía de vuelta. Aquella mujer, de forma inusitada e inesperada, me estaba mostrando que las puertas nunca se me habían cerrado, era yo la que me había cerrado al mundo; que existían millones de posibilidades delante de mí y que sería una idiota si no aprovechase la oportunidad que la vida me estaba dando para realmente escribir mi historia.

Mi vida en Whashington siempre estuvo caracterizada por el desamparo, aun teniendo todo lo que deseaba a mi disposición. Nunca fui feliz, a pesar del enorme esfuerzo de mis padres para que así fuera. Y precisamente ese fue mi mayor infortunio: el exceso de dinero y autoritarismo por parte de ellos. Para el matrimonio formado por Cora y Henry Mills solo importaba el dinero, como si eso fuera a comprar mi alegría. Tonto engaño. No hicieron nada aparte de tirarme al fondo de un pozo anulándome como persona, anulando a la verdadera Regina.

Vine a Nueva York por motivos de fuerza mayor y porque ya estaba cansada de existir a la mitad. Hoy en día veo la importancia de la plenitud en todos los actos y en cómo no podemos perder el tiempo desaprovechando la vida. Llegué a esta ciudad buscando una segunda oportunidad. No podemos apegarnos al pasado, pues no importa cuán fuerte lo mantengamos en nuestros recuerdos…ya se fue. Quiero todo nuevo de nuevo. No quiero sentir miedo. Quiero entregarme más, permitirme más, quiero aprender a amar y no solo divertirme con una u otra por ahí. Yo, que por tanto tiempo fui libre de las cadenas del amor, estaba ahora completamente dominada por los encantos de una mujer con maneras de niña pequeña.

«Regina…¡Regina! ¿Me estás escuchando?» Emma me despertó de mi estado de semi inconsciencia en el que me encontraba perdida y de la embriaguez ante su presencia.

«Eh…sí. ¡Sí, te escucho!» respondí algo avergonzada

«Entonces, ¿por qué no has respondido a la pregunta que te he hecho?» me preguntó tras tomar un sorbo de vino

«¿Qué pregunta?»

«¡Lo sabía!» afirmó victoriosa «¿Dónde será que te encuentras, señorita Mills? Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo…»

«¡Venga, Swan! ¡Lo estoy!» desvié mi mirada de la rubia y me fijé en el Kare Rice que tenía delante «Solo que…me perdí un poco en mis reflexiones»

«¿Y puedo saber sobre qué estabas reflexionando?» su voz era tierna y me hizo esbozar una sonrisa

«Sobre cómo de imprevisible es la vida y puede cambiar por completo el rumbo de nuestra historia»

Nuestras miradas se encontraron otra vez, así como los dedos entrelazados sobre la mesa. Nos quedamos algunos segundos en un silencio reconfortante, absorbiendo la sutileza del ambiente a romance que rodeaba nuestra cena hasta que Emma, con su adorable falta de sentido, decidió quebrar el clima, tras llevarse una porción del contenido de su plato a la boca.

«A la persona que ha preparado este Gyudon le caigo mal, solo puede ser eso» dijo tomando un poco de agua inmediatamente «O perdió completamente la noción de lo que es “ligeramente picante”» su comentario me hizo reír a carcajadas

«¿Está tan ruin?» pregunté intentando contener la risa

«No está ruin, solo que la salsa está un poco cargada. Por eso te pregunté si lo tuyo estaba bueno»

«Ah, ¿entonces esa era la pregunta? ¡El mío está perfecto! ¿Quieres que le pida al maitre que te cambié el plato, querida?»

«No, no es necesario» respondió Swan acercándose y besándome la mejilla «Pediré Manju para compensar»

«¡Wow! Te alimentas bien, ¿eh? ¡Cuánta disposición!» bromeé

Aún con el rostro próximo al mío y con la voz embargada de sensualidad, la rubia respondió

«Sí, tengo mucha disposición para comer, así como para otras muchas cosas, Regina…» mi nombre dicho en un susurró a mi oído me estremeció

«Me va a encantar conocer detalles de cada una de esas cosas que te despiertan tanta animación» sonreía maliciosa

Continuamos la cena entre conversaciones ligeras y asuntos agradables centrados en la cotidianidad. Cada minuto que pasaba yo tenía más certeza de que había hecho la elección correcta al arriesgarme con Emma.

«¿Iremos a algún sitio al salir de aquí?» preguntó la rubia cuando acabamos el postre

«Para casa, mi ángel» respondí mientras me limpiaba la boca y dejaba la servilleta en la mesa

«Hum…¿a qué casa iremos?» su mano derecha alcanzó mis muslo desnudo, haciéndome perder el aire ante la excitación que me causó su toque.

«Swan, por favor…» no conseguí formular una frase coherente cuando sentí su cálido aliento en mi cuello

«Ven conmigo» ordenó mientras se levantaba y me conducía por el brazo hacia el baño.

Emma le pasó el pestillo a la puerta tras cerrarla tras nosotras. Sin darme oportunidad a reacción alguna, me acorraló contra la pared apretando su cuerpo contra el mío.

«¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué locura es esta?» pregunté ya jadeante

«¿Locura?» dijo en voz queda, casi inaudible «Sí, estoy loca por ti»

Su boca me tomó de forma voraz mientras su mano derecha agarraba mis cabellos a la altura de la nuca y la izquierda apretaba uno de mis pechos. Su rodilla entre mis piernas, presionando mi vagina, me hizo soltar un agudo gemido. Aprovechándose de eso, comenzó a explorar mi cuello con lamidas y mordiscos. Nada pude hacer si no fue agarrarla por la cintura, clavando mis uñas en la carne. Los movimientos rítmicos al rozar su piel con la mía en todo se diferenciaban con nuestras respiraciones desacompasadas. Yo estaba tremendamente excitada, se notaba por las bragas completamente mojadas restregándose por su pierna. Su perfume era además embriagador, pero no podía permitir que fuéramos más lejos que eso. Tenía que contener aquellos instintos si quería hacer que las cosas fluyesen entre nosotras.

«Emma…» intenté recobrar el mínimo de cordura que aún me quedaba «No quisiera que fuera así…» la rubia paró inmediatamente sus besos al escuchar mis palabras y se alejó lentamente

«¿Qué dices?» preguntó, dejando claro la confusión interna que sentía

«Mi bien, yo…» me acerqué agarrando su rostro con las dos manos, haciendo que me mirara a los ojos «Quiero de verdad que esto salga bien. Nunca me he sentido tan…tan plena, entusiasmada como lo estoy ahora. Eres especial, Emma. No me preguntes cómo ni por qué, pues ni yo sé la respuesta. Lo único de lo que tengo certeza es que mis intenciones ahora van algo más allá que el sexo» ella solo me miraba con expresión vacía «¿Estás enfadada?»

«Enfadada por es la palabra. Estoy frustrada y algo sorprendida con tus palabras. No me hubiera imaginado que esto pudiera pasar, pero lo entiendo» dijo la rubia esbozando una apática sonrisa

«¿De verdad lo entiendes?» pregunté acariciándole el rostro

«Sí, puedo vivir con tu rechazo. Ya me estoy acostumbrando» reímos

«Bien, señorita Swan, ya que vamos a comenzar desde cero, ten en cuenta que no soy el tipo de mujer que se va a la cama en la primera cita. Esto…» metí la mano en su escote y palpé sus pechos «…quedará para la próxima vez» besé levemente sus labios «¿Nos vamos?» la mujer que tenía delante, que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, nada respondió. Solo asintió con la cabeza.

La actitud de Emma al llevarme al baño fue firme y demostró todo el deseo que sentía por mí. Me arriesgué en parar, en no ceder, pero era necesario. Aquella rubia sería mía, pero como Dios manda.

**POV Emma**

Uno de los puntos más fuertes de mi personalidad es la transparencia. Regina estaba espectacular y la noche había sido perfecta con todo aquel clima sensual rodeándonos, así que, como es lógico, yo estaba completamente excitada. Mi deseo de poseerla era fuera de lo común, y su negativa fue como si me tiraran un cubo de agua fría. De cierta forma, entendí lo que pretendía y lo encontré gracioso viniendo de ella, pero no quitaba el hecho de que todavía quería un contacto  físico más intenso con ella.

Estamos marchándonos del restaurante, cuando un camarero nos llamó.

«¿Podrían esperar un momento?»

Me extrañó la actitud del muchacho y miré confusa para Mills que se mantuvo quieta, sin cuestionar ni esbozar ninguna reacción. Pasaron unos segundos y tras el mostrador apareció una camarera llevando un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas  y anaranjadas y una caja de bombones con forma de corazón.

«¡Son para usted!» dijo la muchacha dándome los regalos

Yo estaba atónita, boquiabierta. No conseguí controlar el remolino de sentimientos que se mezclaba en mí. Solo me giré hacia la morena y sonreí sorprendida.

«¡Vaya, vaya! Emma Swan recibiendo flores y bombones» dijo Regina en tono irónico «Hay una tarjeta. ¿No la vas a leer?» hice un gesto afirmativo y abrí el sobre.

 **«Es necesario ser realista para descubrir la realidad. Es necesario ser romántico para crearla»** leí la frase que estaba escrita en el papel de color pardo y me giré hacia Mills «¿Fernando Pessoa?»

«Sí. Cuando Fernando Pessoa nos dice que es necesario ser romántico para descubrir la realidad, también nos recuerda que tenemos que buscar el equilibrio entre las dos situaciones, y que el romanticismo trae sentimiento, poesía y pasión a las relaciones. ¿Te gustó?» me preguntó sonriendo

«¡Son hermosas! Yo…no sé qué decir. El musical, este restaurante, ahora esto…Eres, definitivamente, increíble» respondí con la voz embargada por la emoción

«Las rosas rojas significan amor y cariño y las de color naranja, deslumbramiento y encanto. Es todo lo que siento en este exacto momento» ella acarició mis cabellos «Espero que te guste el chocolate belga. ¡Yo creo que es una delicia!»

La abracé y apoyé mi rostro en su hombro. No quería que aquel mágico momento acabase. Era como si no existiese nada más en ese particular mundo que habíamos creado. El calor de la piel de Regina calentaba mi alma. No podía estar más feliz.

«¡Gracias!» susurré en su oído

Nos separamos. Mills les dio las gracias a todos, me agarró de la mano y nos condujo a la salida. Antes de entrar en el coche, dijo sonriendo

«Espero que la rabia que sentías hacia mí se haya esfumado»

«No estaba con rabia. Dije que te entendía. Ahora solo me siento extraña» bajé la cabeza, pensativa

«¿Qué ocurre, querida? ¿Por qué te sientes así?» ella se acercó y levanto mi rostro por la barbilla

«Porque con todas estas sorpresas que has preparado, las rosas, el chocolate y mi figura, creo que seré la mujer de la relación»

Apenas había acabado de hablar cuando Regina empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Aquel delicioso sonido era contagioso, era la música más hermosa que había escuchado. Traía paz, encanto y me hacía feliz.

«¡Eres de lo que no hay, Swan!» me dijo aún riendo «Llévame a casa, tonta»

Durante el camino seguimos comentando mi lado bromista, medio infantil. Desde pequeña siempre había sido muy solitaria, aun teniendo la compañía de mi hermano, cuya personalidad era bastante diferente a la mía. Por eso, cuando sentía la necesidad de relacionarme con los otros niños de la escuela, esta manera mía de ser se volvió una marca registrada. Los pocos que se acercaban lo hacían porque me encontraban divertida. Me gusta ser así. Me encierro tanto que a veces necesito de esta válvula de escape que es el humor cuando estoy relacionándome con gente.

«Llegamos, señorita Mills» dije quitándome el cinto y girándome hacia la morena «¿No me vas a invitar a subir?»

Nuestras bocas estaban demasiado cerca y eso facilitó el apresurado y húmedo beso. Las manos de Regina se anidaron en mis cabellos. Los cuerpos gritaban la excitación que sentían, pero la separación les impidió seguir adelante.

«Me encantará recibirte cualquier día para charlar. Quizás podríamos tener una noche literaria con vino y fondue. ¿Qué te parece?» dijo con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo, pegando sus labios a mi rostro.

«No sé si te amo o si te odio por esto que estás haciendo, pero cualquier noche contigo me va a encantar» respondí con la respiración entrecortada.

«Hasta pronto, señorita Swan» susurró Mills antes de bajar rápidamente del coche. Se detuvo en la ventaba, besó la palma de su mano y me lanzó un beso volado «¡Ten una buena noche, querida!»

Sonreí. Aquel demonio moreno había lanzado algún  hechizo para someterme a su encanto tan seductor. Giré la llave, pero el coche no quiso arrancar. Intenté una vez más, dos, tres, pero nada.

«Gracias, Señor, por estar vestida de blanco» solté alzando las manos mientras salía para ver cuál era el problema.

Regina aún estaba en el hall del edificio hablando con el portero. Vino hasta mí con el muchacho cuando vio que estaba de pie mirando el motor del coche y de repente le di una patada a la rueda, furiosa.

«¿Qué pasó, Emma?» me preguntó al acercarse

«No quiere arrancar. Sencillamente ya no funciona» intenté parecer calmada, pero no tuve éxito con mi tono de voz irritado.

«¿Puedo echar una ojeada?» el hombre pelirrojo se ofreció

«Por favor» le di espacio para que ocupara mi sitio

Tras unos minutos mirando aquí y allí, se giró hacia nosotras con las manos sucias y un semblante nada halagüeño.

«Bueno, por lo  poco que sé, no es nada del motor. Puede ser el interruptor de ignición que se ha roto o incluso el relé de arranque. Solo un mecánico puede saber exactamente qué es y arreglárselo»

«¡Oh, cielos! ¡Lo que me faltaba!» llevé mis manos a mi rostro

«Calma, querida. No es para tanto, ¿no, George?» Mills pidió la confirmación del muchacho con la intención de consolarme «Seguramente es algo simple, sobre todo porque hasta hace un momento funcionaba perfectamente. ¿Por qué no subes, llamamos a tu aseguradora y resolvemos el problema?»

«¡No!» respiré profundamente intentando tranquilizarme «¡Gracias…George! Gracias, Regina. Yo llamaré a un taxi, iré a casa y entonces decidiré qué hacer»

«No creo que sea una buena idea» dijo ella acariciándome la cabeza «Estás nerviosa. Ven, prepararé un té. George, ¿puede vigilar el coche?»

«¡Claro, señora Regina! Tengo guardia hasta las ocho de la mañana»

Asentimos y subimos al apartamento. Definitivamente, me había enfadado con lo ocurrido. La noche había salido perfecta hasta ese momento, pero como Murphy siempre estaba presente en nuestras vidas, la perfección se había ido por el desagüe junto con mi paciencia.

Mills agarró mi mano y me hizo sentar en el sofá, sentándose ella después en mi regazo.

«No te pongas así. Eventualidades desagradables como estas pasan, pero no podemos abatirnos por eso» hablaba depositando besos por toda mi cara y cuello, haciéndome sonreír «Te voy a hacer una proposición, pero ya te adelanto que no aceptaré un no por respuesta. Realmente es más una notificación»

«Solo tú me haces sonreír en medio de una situación como esta. ¿Y qué notificación sería esa?» pregunté rodeando su cintura con mis brazos

«¿Qué tal si vas a tomar un baño, te pones ropa más cómoda, mientras yo preparo un té con galletas? Así te calmas y llamas a la aseguradora, o mejor, puedes conseguir un mecánico al amanecer»

«Creo que mejor que no. Prefiero ir a mi casa. Detesto dar trabajo a las personas»

«Deja de ser boba, Swan» Regina selló mis labios con los suyos «Voy a adorar tu compañía. No es trabajo alguno, todo lo contrario, es un placer»

«¿Estás segura de que no voy a molestar?» pregunté entre cariño y cariño que nos hacíamos

«Me vas a molestar si no te vas ya a tomar el baño» ella se levantó «Vamos. Voy a darte toallas y un cómodo pijama»

«¡Gracias!» le di un beso en la cabeza

La bañera de Mills era bastante tentadora, pero opté por la ducha para no tardar más de lo necesario, pero no logré mi propósito. El agua caía tan caliente y relajante sobre mi espalda que perdí la noción del tiempo. Cuando salí, noté que ella había dejado encima de la cama un baby doll de suave tejido, corto, floreado. Nada sensual, a no ser por la longitud, pero muy cómodo, como dijo que sería. Sonreí ante el pensamiento idiota que me vino a la cabeza. Me dirigí a la sala, donde tuve la sorpresa de ver la mesita de centro preparada como una mesa para cenar improvisada, como Regina había hecho en mi casa. Había galletas variadas, té, café y una rosa en el centro decorando el mueble. La morena estaba sentada, sonriendo, llevando un pijama de seda negro. Aquella imagen era hermosa, todo con esa mujer era bonito, como si un mundo inconexo en blanco y negro tomara formas y colores cuando estaba a su lado. Me acerqué, y le di un beso dulce y tierno. Describir lo que estaba sintiendo era humanamente imposible. Regina era la personificación de todo lo que siempre soñé en mi pareja perfecta. Eso me bastaba.

**POV Regina**

Vi la sorpresa, una vez más, en los ojos de Emma. Confieso que me estaba encantando el hecho de mantener siempre ese rostro iluminado. Era un deleite para mí.

«¿Estuvo bueno el baño?» pregunté cuando se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

«Estuvo genial. Perdona. Tardé, ¿no? Te dio tiempo a bañarte tú y preparto todo. Es más, ¿qué tienes en mi contra?»

«¿Eh? ¿Cómo que qué tengo en tu contra? No entiendo tu pregunta»

«Desayuno, cena, chocolate, algo para picar por la noche, y todo regado por tentaciones deliciosas. Quieres engordarme. Ya he descubierto cuál es tu juego» estaba haciendo otra de sus bromas que me gustaban tanto.

«No te olvides, muchachita, que también yo como contigo, así que, si así ha de ser, las dos nos volveremos dos gorditas contentas y comilonas» reí y seguí la broma

«Bueno, no te he dado las gracias como se merece» la rubia dijo al besarme los labios «Gracias, Regina, por la maravillosa noche que me has dado. Nunca, nadie se preocupó en hacerme tan feliz» acarició mi rostro y cerré los ojos para sentir ese toque un poco más «Nunca he estado con una mujer antes, mucho menos enamorarme de una. No podía imaginar que un día estaría tan envuelta como lo estoy, pero confieso que ha sido el cambio en mi vida que más bien me está haciendo. No voy a describir ahora los sentimientos. No voy a definirlos como pasión, amor o sea cual sea el nombre que se dé a este deseo encendido que tengo de estar contigo. Solo quiero…estar, ¿entiendes?»

«Lo entiendo, cariño. Sé perfectamente lo que estás diciendo y puedo afirmar que es recíproco. Vamos a aprovechar el hoy, este instante. Deja el resto para pensarlo más adelante» comencé a distribuir besos por su rostro «¿Vamos a comer?»

«¡Comida es algo que no rechazo, señorita!» reímos

«Pensé en ver una película. ¿Qué tal?»

«Por favor, dime que no te gustan esos romances melosos, que terminas la película necesitando una dosis de insulina…» cerró los ojos poniendo una graciosa mueca

«¡No!» sonreí «Iba a sugerir _El triunfo de un sueño_. Es la historia de un niño criado en un orfanato que tiene un don extraordinario para la música, y cuando decide buscar a sus padres, descubre que también son músicos. Es un drama con un toque de romance. Pero nada “diabético” como criticaste» bromeé con su nariz

«Hum…no sé. ¡Esto me está oliendo a mal gusto cinematográfico!»

«¡Swan!» la reprendí con un leve golpe en el brazo

«Es broma. Es broma. Sin agresiones, por favor. Vamos a ver la película»

Aquellas risas. Aquellos ojos verdes. Aquella mujer-niña. Quizás fuera exactamente eso lo que he buscado toda mi vida y ahora estaba delante de mis narices.

Comimos y comenzamos a ver la película. Por petición de Emma, nos sentamos en la alfombra, en mitad de mullidos cojines. En cierto momento, la rubia fue moviendo lentamente su mano hasta pegarla a la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Fue un gesto delicado y me hizo sonreír cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Fue acercando su rostro al mío. Imaginé que iba a besarme, pero, en vez de eso, solo rozó nuestras pieles.

«Eres el ángel más hermoso que he conocido» susurró apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro al instante siguiente.

Ángel. ¿Cuál sería la definición poética que Swan le daba a aquella palabra? Sí, porque todo era poesía con aquella mujer. Me quedé un rato mirando al televisor, sin prestar atención alguna a las escenas, solo divagando sobre el hecho de haberme llamado ángel. Entonces percibí el peso de la cabeza de la rubia. Su respiración estaba más firme y sus ojos cerrados. Emma se había quedado dormida en mis brazos. Sonreí. Sencillamente sonreí. Me acordé de una canción que un primo brasileño una vez me enseñó. La comencé a cantar en voz baja mientras le acariciaba los sedosos cabellos.

**«Acredita em anjo**

**Pois, é, sou o seu**

**Soube que anda triste**

**Que sente falta de alguém**

**Que nao quer amar ninguém**

**Por isso estou aquí**

**Vim cuidar de voce**

**Te proteger, te fazer sorrir**

**Te entender, te ouvir**

**E quanto tiver cansada**

**Cantar para voce dormir**

**Te colocar sobre as minhas asas**

**Te apresentar as estrelas do meu céu**

**Pasar en Saturno e roubar o seu mais lindo anel**

**Vou secar qualquer lágrima**

**Que ousar cair**

**Vou desviar todo mal do seu pensamiento**

**Vou estar contigo a todo momento**

**Sem que voce me veja**

**Vou fazer tudo que voce deseja**

**Mas de repente voce me beija**

**O coraçao dispara**

**E a consciencia sente dor**

**E eu descubro que além de anjo**

**Eu posso ser seu amor…»**

La posición en la que nos encontrábamos en algún momento se volvería incómoda, pero poco me importaba. Solo quería que el mundo parase para poder aprovechar al máximo la sensación de deslumbramiento que sentía.

«Buenas noches, linda» besé su cabeza y cerré los ojos para dormirme junto con ella.

Despertamos la una sobre la otra, de mala manera y algo doloridas.

«¡Buenos días!» Swan me saludó con un cariñoso beso «Perdóname por haberme quedado dormida sin avisar»

«Confiesa que te aburriste» reí

«¡No!» la rubia se ruborizó «Tienes que estar de acuerdo en que fue una noche agitada, llena de sorpresas. Solo me sentí cansada»

«Lo sé. Dormí a tu lado» también le di un beso

«¿Puedo darme un baño?»

«¡Claro! Y quédate tranquila si tardas. Así tengo tiempo de tomar el mío y de preparar el desayuno, como hice ayer»

«¡Sí, señora!» hizo señal militar «Hasta ahora»

Seguía a Emma con la mirada. Me levanté y preparé el desayuno: yogur desnatado, cereales, pan integral, crema de ricota y jugo de naranja, además, obvio, del café negro que tanto le gustaba a ella. Puse la mesa, tomé una ducha y fui a mi cuarto a buscar una ropa en el armario cuando me encontré a la rubia, de espalda, hablando por teléfono.

«No, no estoy en casa. Pasé la noche fuera (…) No te interesa y deja de hacerme reír (…) No tuve sexo, Graham, deja de ser entrometido. Yo no te pregunto curiosa sobre tus aventuras (…) ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Voy a tu casa, pero necesito pasar por la mía para cambiarme de ropa. Besos»

Al terminar la llamada, se dio la vuelta y se asustó al verme parada, mirándola.

«Disculpa. No quise asustarte. Solo venía a buscar ropa» dije con cierta frialdad en la voz.

«Está bien. No hay problema. Ya estaba saliendo para la sala»

«Ok. Voy a vestirme y ya me uno a ti» me mantuve seria, escogiendo mi ropa sin mirar hacia ella.

Desayunamos casi en silencio, intercambiando una u otra palabra. Era evidente la pesada atmosfera que se había instalado entre las dos. La conversación que escuché no la digerí bien debido a su dudoso contenido. Aquello se me estaba atragantando y me molestaba hasta el punto de que empecé a golpear el pie derecho en el suelo. Sentí un calor subiendo por mi cuerpo y la rabia, poco a poco, apoderándose de mí. No lo iba a soportar por mucho tiempo.

«¿Quién es Graham?» quebré el silencio

«¿Qué?» Swan se atragantó con el juego que estaba tomando en ese exacto momento

«¿Quién es Graham?» repetí la pregunta, mientras movía la cuchara dentro de mi taza

«Es un amigo. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?»

«Porque quiero saberlo»

«Me escuchaste hablando por teléfono antes…»

«Sí, te escuché, pero te aclaro que no fue adrede. Solo entré y ya mantenías la conversación»

«¿Y qué ocurre con eso? Te noté extraña, pero decidí no preguntar para no pelear. Como ya dije, Graham es un amigo de la infancia»

«Mucha intimidad para personas que solo son amigas» me giré para mirarla a la cara. Ambas teníamos rostros serios.

«¿Qué? No me creo que lo estoy escuchando. ¿Estás teniendo un ataque de celos, Regina?» Emma preguntó algo enfadada

«No siento celos de lo que no es mío, señorita Swan» dije aún mirándola

«¿Y por qué estás tan nerviosa? ¿Y si fuera más que un amigo?» claramente me estaba provocando, pero no iba a entrar en el juego.

«Perdóname la pregunta fuera de lugar. No es de mi incumbencia. Ha sido un impulso. No me debes satisfacciones. Por mí, puedes hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras. ¡Eres tú quien manda!»

«Ah, ¿entonces es así? ¿Puedo hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera? Pues escúchame, Mills…» atrajo mi rostro hacia el de ella por la barbilla «Ya que soy quien mando, quiero que estés en mi apartamento hoy a las ocho en punto. No aceptaré disculpas, no toleraré atrasos»

«¡Dije mandar en tu vida! ¿Quién piensas que eres para venir…?» Emma me interrumpió mordiéndome el labio inferior.

«A las ocho. Te quiero en mi apartamento a las ocho» al acabar la frase, se levantó de la mesa, cogió sus cosas y salió dando un portazo.

«¡Mierda!» cerré los puños y los golpeé contra la mesa

Aquella mujer me estaba sacando de quicio. No sabría definir lo que sentía. Apareció en mi vida como un huracán derrumbando todas las certezas que yo tenía, colocando en su lugar solo conflicto y deseo.

El día pasó lentamente. Mi nerviosismo aumentaba a cada segundo. No logré concentrarme en nada. Salí del Jeunet antes de lo normal, para descansar mi mente. Llené la bañera y me quedé disfrutando del agua caliente un buen tiempo, divagando sobre si ir o no al encuentro de Swan. Mi corazón decía sí, pero la razón decía no. Al final acabé optando por seguir mis instintos que gritan el nombre de aquella rubia.

Había un accidente de camino a su casa, y el tráfico se quedó parado durante casi veinte minutos. Menos mal que había salido con bastante tiempo de antelación. Eso me irritó profundamente. Detestaba ciertos imprevistos, aún más con el humor no muy bueno que tenía. En cuanto pisé el hall del edifico, la mujer de la limpieza me dijo que los ascensores estaban en mantenimiento. No me lo pude creer. _“¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué falta de suerte era esta? ¿Todo esto es para testar mi paciencia?”_ Después de tener un largo día, me veía obligada a subir quince pisos por la escalera. Solo podía ser una broma.

Intenté llamar a Emma, pero no lo cogió. A esas alturas del campeonato, mi furia era tan grande que ni me di cuenta de los seis pisos que ya había subido. De repente, la luz se apagó. Tuve una sensación extraña. Me detuve y lentamente subí un escalón. En silencio, fue poniendo un pie delante del otro en cada escalón. Tan de repente como se había apagado, la luz se encendió. En lo alto de las escaleras, estaba la rubia, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, llevando puesta una camiseta gris, que dejaba sus musculosos brazos a la vista, pantalones claros y botas de caño medio.

«¿Sorprendida de verme, señorita Mills?» dijo

«¡Puta mierda, Swan! ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Qué susto me diste! ¿Tienes noción del mal gusto de esta broma tuya?»

Mientras yo hablaba, ella descendía. Cogió el bolso que yo llevaba y lo dejó a un lado, en el suelo. Sin decir una palabra, puso la mano izquierda en mi cuello y me empujó hacia atrás hasta pegarme a la pared. Me miraba profundamente a los ojos. Se mordió los labios de una manera sexy y provocativa, que solo ella sabía poner. Se separó y despacio, fue deshaciendo el lazo del chaquetón caramelo que yo llevaba debido al frío.

«Estás muy vestida…» cargaba la voz de sensualidad

«No…Emma» murmuraba en el intento de hablar, pero su aroma me estaba embriagando de tal forma que perdí los sentidos «Aquí no»

«¡Aquí sí! Quien dicta las reglas hoy soy yo»

«Ems, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Emma? Oh…» apretó mi muslo, bajando la cremallera lateral del vestido azul que yo llevaba, provocándome un gemido «No podemos hacer esto aquí, loca. ¿Y si aparece alguien? Debem…»

No pude terminar la frase. Me mordió el cuello haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera. ¿Qué locura era aquella? ¿Esta mujer quería meternos en apuros? Cuando Swan comenzó a respirar desacompasadamente en mi oído mientras terminaba de desvestirme, me olvidé de dónde estaba y me entregué a la increíble sensación de la adrenalina que nos poseía a las dos. Allí me di cuenta de cuánto significaba para mí esa locura llamada Emma. Ella me libertaba de paradigmas impuestos por terceros y que yo me empeñaba en seguir. Ella me hacía sentir viva de nuevo.

La sensación de lo prohibido no debería ser tan tentadora para mí, pero, en aquel momento, me encogí de hombros ante todos los conceptos de lo que era correcto o incorrecto. Aquella rubia estaba consiguiendo sacarme de mi zona de confort. ¿Me importaba? No. Adoraba esa diferencia entre nosotras. Nos mezclábamos y, eso nos hacía más completas.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyé en la pared. Cerré los ojos.

«¿Se está entregando tan fácil, señorita Mills? No es típico de su personalidad flaquear tan rápido»

Me provocaba, buscando una reacción por mi parte para darle más emoción al jueguecito sexual. ¿Era eso lo que Emma quería? Pues bien, entraría en el juego.

«¡Usted venció! ¡Me atrapó! Ahora estoy en sus manos. No hay nada que hacer. Estoy completamente a su entera merced» dije con voz mansa

Ella movió negativamente la cabeza y se apartó. Se quedó mirándome de pies a cabeza mientras se limpiaba la pintura de sus labios.

«¿Qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo malo?» pregunté sin entender muy bien cuáles eran sus planes.

No obtuve respuesta. Simplemente ella dio un paso al frente y tiró con violencia de mi sujetador, tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que la presilla del cierre cayó por las escaleras.

«Cierra la boca…»

Fue lo único que dijo antes de lanzarse a mis pezones y chuparlos. Tenía prisa, estaba excitada, tenía el don de enloquecerme. La intensidad era tan grande, era tan placentero sentirla mamando de mis pechos con avidez que le imploré que no parase cuando su cuerpo fue bajando con la intención de quitarme la única pieza de tela que me cubría. La rubia oscilaba entre lametones en mi cuello y en mi pecho. Gemí. Un gemido bajo, pero no tímido. Parece que la aticé más. Esa mujer me miraba con expresión tan provocativa que mojé aún más mis bragas. Fue palpando entre mis piernas, provocando mi libido, haciendo que me retorciera.

«¡Pide que te folle ahora…pídelo!» su voz era un susurro

«Fóllame, por favor, Swan. ¡Fóllame!»

Metió la mano por dentro de la pieza y continuó jugueteando con mi vagina, pasando levemente la mano, masajeando por los laterales. No aguantaría por mucho más tiempo. El gozo ya se estaba acercando. Emma mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja y podía sentir las vibraciones de mi cuerpo. Cuando menos lo esperaba, introdujo dos dedos en mi interior  y embistió profundamente. Intenté aguantar el gemido, pero fue imposible. Con cada estocada, un estremecimiento recorría mi columna. Su lengua paseándose por dentro de mi boca aumentaba aún más mi tensión. Cuando el tercer dedo fue introducido con fuerza, el orgasmo no pudo ser contenido. Llegó con intensidad, sacudiéndome. Bajé la cabeza para intentar recobrar fuerzas. Fue entonces que vi una pequeña mancha por debajo de la cremallera de los pantalones de la mujer que tenía delante.

«¿Qué es eso, señorita Swan? ¿Tus pantalones están mojados?» pregunté maliciosa

«¿Qué crees?» sonrió sensualmente «Hiciste que me corriera solo con escucharte gemir de esa manera tan sabrosa que solo tú tienes»

«Gírate» ordené

«¿Qué?» ella parecía confusa

«He dicho que te gires. Te ordenado que te des la vuelta»

«Regis, ¿qué…?»

«¿Ahora es Regis? No. Soy la Señorita Mills. Así que, cierra la boca y gírate ya»

Emma parecía un poco asustada. El teatro formaba parte de aquel encuentro sexual, ¿no? No sé actuar muy bien, pero sé manipular y ordenar. Se fue girando desconfiada. Hice que se pusiera de rodillas entre un escalón y otro. Bajé sus pantalones. Era como me imaginaba. Swan estaba sin bragas. La visión de su trasero expuesto, vulnerable, me estimuló aún más. La calenté con el vapor de mi aliento, ya sintiendo el gusto de su líquido que, sin siquiera tocarla, ya descendía un poco por sus muslos. Su cuerpo temblaba. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pidiendo: un sabroso sexo para compensar lo que no habíamos hecho durante varios días.

Me levanté y clavé mis uñas en sus caderas, empujándola hacia mí. Metí tres dedos en su interior, lentamente. Se escurrieron fácilmente debido a la lubricación natural del placer que estaba sintiendo. Yo embestía ora fuerte, ora lentamente, solo para escucharla murmurar mi nombre…« _Regina»_. Moví los dedos algunas veces en círculos y pude notar que su gozo se acercaba. Lamí su vagina como si quisiera absorber su alma y sentí el palpitar en mis labios y los espasmos en mi mano. Swan no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, así que la ayudé.

«Tenemos que recobrarnos rápido. Alguien puede aparecer en aquel momento» dijo mientras recogía sus ropas del suelo

«¿Ahora te preocupa que alguien nos vea?» me reí de la situación. Ella también «Entonces vamos a subir» cogí mis cosas y fui subiendo los escalones.

«¿A dónde vas?» preguntó la rubia

«Pues a tu apartamento» respondí

«¿No usas el ascensor?»

«Está estropeado»

«No, no lo está»

Me quedé parada mirándola durante unos segundos. Cerré los ojos y resoplé por no haberme dado cuenta en su momento de lo que ella había montado.

«Todo esto fue obra tuya. ¡Te mato!» ella rio mientras yo hablaba enfadada

«Podrás matarme de placer arriba»

«¡No digas nada más!»

Llamé al ascensor y fingí estar enfadada. Definitivamente, aquel teatro me había gustado mucho. Estaba perdida con aquella mujer, pero no tenía ganas de encontrarme, por lo menos no esa noche.

 


	7. Una buena manera de enamorarse

**POV Regina**

Un hecho casi absoluto es que eres especial para alguien, por lo menos un ser en el mundo. Sin embargo, la manera en que las personas lo demuestran es bastante particular para ser clasificado y descrito. Existen muchas maneras de decirle al otro que tiene un sitio reservado en nuestras vidas. Y asómbrense, la mayoría de esas maneras no incluye ninguna palabra.

Yo ya me había sentido especial para alguien que nunca fue capaz de decírmelo ni una vez. Ya me sentí indispensable-cosa que es una sensación terrible, pero habitual para todos, dígase de paso-para personas que repetían incansablemente cuánto me tenían en consideración. Aprendí con mis errantes experiencias que la vida, definitivamente, no es verbal. Tampoco la presencia incasable es prueba de amor. Ya tuve la certeza de ser insustituible para alguien que, muchas veces, no estuvo cerca. El destino aparta a las personas que, de cierta forma, son importantes y eso no hace la menor diferencia cuando el sentimiento es compartido con intensidad. Y es que el destino no se desarrolla en el plano físico.

La verdad es que la vida se desenvuelve en los detalles y son en ellos donde vemos si somos especiales o no para alguien. La situación tras el susto que Emma me dio en las escaleras del edificio, seguido de una tórrida noche de sexo, estuvo regada por una sutiliza de gestos de los que provienen los verdaderos sentimientos. Y esos sentimientos tan inmensos cuanto sutiles no son cuantificables, no son medibles por la cantidad de encuentros, de hechos en las redes sociales, de declaraciones ebrias o sobrias, o de grandiosos sacrificios realizados en nombre del otro. Son ratificados de la maneras menos pretenciosa. Hoy en día, cuando pienso en alguien son unos ojos verdes los que me vienen a la mente y suspiro ante la felicidad tenue que mora en la reciprocidad: sé que ella también piensa en mí. No necesito comprobación previa. Lo que ella ha demostrado en acciones ha sido más que suficiente. Y eso marca la diferencia para mí. Sabía, desde el instante que vi su móvil olvidado sobre la mesa de mi local, que aquella rubia, asidua todas las mañanas, marcaría mi historia, cambiaría mi rutina.

Los sentimientos sublimes son suficiente, no dependen de palabras o de gestos exagerados, no se agarran a grandes ostentaciones, no se amparan bajo focos, no necesitan traducción, son más grandes que eso, tan grandes que no necesitan estereotipos forjados. El sentimiento es intuición. Y yo tenía fuertes sentimientos por Emma.

Despertar con su cabello haciéndome cosquillas en mi nariz es, de lejos, el modo más agradable de comenzar el día. Sonreí al ver que su rostro era aún más angelical cuando dormía. Se lo acaricié con delicadeza, pues no quería estropear aquel momento. ¡Swan es tan bella! La mujer más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto.

No tardó mucho en empezar a moverse en la cama y a estirarse de tal manera que su brazo chocó con el mío.

«¿Siempre necesitas tanto espacio?» pregunté riendo

«Oh, Regina, perdóname» dijo Emma mirando donde me había golpeado «Es que no estoy acostumbrada a despertar con nadie en mi cama»

«Está bien. Ya salgo» hice amago de levantarme, pero una mano que tiraba de mi nuca me lo impidió

«No te atrevas a salir de mi lado, señorita Mills» susurró en mi oído «No sin antes darme un beso de buenos días» me giré y deposité un rápido beso, pero cargado de sensualidad, en sus labios.

«Buenos días, señorita Swan» sonreí maliciosa, y ella me devolvió dicha sonrisa

Nos echamos de nuevo en la cama. Era inevitable una aproximación más intensa con aquel cuerpo desnudo rozando el mío. La mujer que tenía delante era deliciosamente irresistible y poco me importaba tener que sucumbir a cualquier deseo. Nos besamos voluptuosamente, pero enseguida escuchamos un ruido atípico, bajo, pero nítido.

«¿Eso eres tú, Emma?» pregunté parando mis movimientos

«Ah…parece que sí» hablaba algo avergonzada «Estoy muy dispuesta a comerte, pero por lo visto mi estómago reclama muy alto por comida»

«¿Qué?» no contuve la risa «¿En serio?»

«Hemos escuchado la seriedad de la cosa…» ella reía conmigo

«Está bien. Voy a preparar el desayuno» intenté levantarme, pero una vez más fui impedida

«¡No señora! Tengo a una reina en mi casa y ella se merece ser tratada como tal. Yo preparo el desayuno. ¿Qué desea comer, majestad?» Emma hizo una reverencia, y ambas nos echamos a reír

«Siendo así, subalterna, dejo la elección del menú en sus manos» respondí mordiendo su labio inferior

«Esto me está excitando mucho. Creo que es mejor que salga ya» se puso delante de mí y me dio un piquito.

«¿Puedo al menos ayudarte?»

«No, pero si quieres quedarte en la sala y charlamos…» otro piquito.

Nos vestimos y fuimos a la cocina. Tengo que confesar que esta rubia me sorprende a cada momento de una manera apasionante. Esperaba que fuéramos a comer algo, digamos, ligero, sin embargo, hizo huevos, bacón y tortitas que, dígase de paso, estaban divinas. Tengo cierta estima por la cocina en general y no sabía que la señorita Swan compartía esa misma estima.

«¿Tenemos aún tiempo antes de que quieras apartarte de mis brazos?» me preguntó abrazándome por detrás, tras acabar de desayunar.

«Tenemos, no mucho, pero tenemos. Le he mandado un mensaje a uno de mis trabajadores pidiéndole que abriera el Jeunet en mi lugar» dije acercando más aún mi cuerpo al de ella.

«¡Has tenido una gran idea! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un baño? ¿Hm? ¿Mi idea es tan buena como la tuya?»

«Es, como mínimo, tentadora» me giré para ir al encuentro de su boca.

«Ven…» Emma me cogió delicadamente de la mano «tienes que conocer mi sistema de sonido. Tengo un altavoz en el baño»

«¡Wow! Esta propuesta está cada vez más interesante» dije sensualmente

Antes de salir de la sala, divisé una puerta entreabierta. No había reparado en ella antes, quizás porque siempre que había estado en el apartamento tenía la mente, digamos, bien ocupada. La poca luz que entraba en la estancia no me daba la posibilidad de ver su interior. Intenté, como quien no quiera la cosa, descubrir lo que había tras aquella puerta, pero fue en vano.

«Es mi despacho» dijo Swan al notar que había ralentizado mis pasos y que lanzaba una mirada curiosa hacia un lado

«Oh, sí, claro» dije avergonzada

Sin tener que decir nada más, ella me llevó al cuarto. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por enormes estantes de libros metódicamente organizados. ¿Me arriesgaría a decir cuántos ejemplares había? ¿Mil? ¿Un poco más? Definitivamente no lo sé. Me sentí como si estuviéramos entrando en una biblioteca. Al fondo una chimenea eléctrica le daba un aire sofisticado y acogedor, acompañada de un enorme sillón. En frente había tres mesas dispuestas lado a lado. En la del centro, la mayor, había un ordenador, y en las otras, dos ordenadores en cada una, más algunos papeles, bolígrafos desperdigados. Las únicas cosas que no estaban metódicamente ordenados.

«Este es mi sitio de trabajo» ella sonreía mientras caminaba entre los muebles

«¿Eres técnica en ordenadores?» pregunté haciendo alusión a la cantidad de equipamiento informático que había

«Hm, digamos que sí, de cierta manera. En realidad, soy crítica literaria y hacker en las horas libres»

«¿Tenemos a una malhechora aquí?» bromeé

«No usemos esa palabra. Es demasiado fuerte» la rubia se echó a reír

Recorrí con la mirada cada esquina de la estancia hasta que en una de ellas me deparé con un estuche que parecía ser de una guitarra. Me acerqué y pasé los dedos por él.

«¿Tocas?» pregunté

«Hace mucho tiempo» Swan pareció quedarse algo descolocada con el tema

«¿Y por qué  ya no tocas?» sabía que quizás me estaba metiendo donde no debía, pero aun así opté por preguntarle

«¿Quieres abrirlo y verla?» caminó hasta mí y abrió el estuche, dejando claro que obviaría la pregunta «Es una guitarra artesanal con acabado en goma laca»

«Es bonita, Emma, ¿puedo?» dije tomándola en las manos «Puede que no lo parezca, pero adoro la música, principalmente la clásica» dije sentándome en el suelo con la rubia imitándome enseguida.

«No es difícil adivinar que tienes un buen gusto musical. Eres una mujer sensible, perspicaz y no podría ser diferente» Emma hablaba mientras apartaba un mechón de mi cabello que caía sobre mi rostro «¿Sabes tocar?»

«¡Ojalá! Lo encuentro interesante, pero no tengo el don»

«¿Lo intentamos? Pon el dedo medio en la primera cuerda…» fue colocando mis dedos «El índice en la segunda y el anular en la última. ¡Eso! Ahora usa la mano derecha para hacer el sonido»

«No, Ems, no lo voy a lograr» me quejé con recelo de parecer una idiota a su lado

«¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni lo has intentado. ¡Venga! Mueve de arriba abajo» con mucha dificultad un ruido indefinido fue emitido por la guitarra «¿Viste? Esa nota es sol. Aprendes rápido, Mills. Te enseñaré otro movimiento»

Swan sonreía de forma tan bella que me dejé llevar por aquel momento. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba tocando las cuerdas sacando un sonido de veras excéntrico, pero agradable, mientras la mujer que estaba delante de mí canturreaba una canción cualquiera. La miré durante un largo instante, intentando retener en la memoria cada detalle de aquella escena de inestimable significado para mí. De repente, como por instinto, comencé a cantar una de mis canciones preferidas de una cantante brasileña llamada Adriana Calcanhoto

 

**«Eu gosto do claro quando é claro que voce me ama**

**Eu gosto do oscuro no oscuro con voce na cama**

**Eu gosto do nao se voce diz nao viver sem mim**

**Eu gosto de tudo, tudo o que tras voce aquí**

**Eu gosto do nada, nada que te leve para longe**

**Eu amo a demora sempre que o nosso beijo é longo**

**Adoro a pressa quando sinto**

**Sua pressa em vir me amar**

**Venero a saudade quando ela está para terminar**

**Baby, con voce já, já…**

**Mande um buque de rosas, rosa ou salmao**

**Versos e beijos e o seu nome no cartao**

**Me leve café na cama amanha**

**Eu finjo que eu nao esperava**

**Gosto de fazer amor fora de hora**

**Lugares proibidos com voce na estrada**

**Adoro surpresas sem datas**

**Chega mais cedo amor**

**Eu finjo que eu nao esperava**

**Eu gosto da falta quando falta mais juizo em nós**

**E de telefone, se do outro lado é  a sua voz**

**Adoro a pressa quando sinto**

**Sua pressa em vir me amar**

**Venero a saudade quando ela está para terminar**

**Baby, com voce chegando já…**

**Gosto de fazer amor fora de hora**

**Lugares proibidos com voce na estrada**

**Adoro surpresas sem datas**

**Chega mais cedo amor**

**Eu finjo que eu no esperava…»**

Me metí tanto en el ambiente en que estábamos que no me di cuenta, hasta acabar la canción, que Swan tenía los ojos vidriosos. Solté el instrumento y acaricié su rostro. Sonreímos, la una a la otra. Lentamente nuestros labios se fueron acercando y nos dimos un beso cargado de cariño, un beso nunca experimentado antes, un beso cargado de un sentimiento recién descubierto: la pasión. La proximidad nos permitía percibir las vibraciones sexuales que nuestros cuerpos emitían. Lo gracioso es que, al mismo tiempo que la atracción se mostraba extremadamente intensa, notamos que no era solo sexo, era algo mucho, mucho más que eso. Algo que no podíamos explicar usando la lógica. Para descubrir lo que significaba tendríamos que sobrepasar las líneas de lo racional.

El control de la respiración se volvió algo de gran dificultad. Emma, sabiendo que era la culpable de aquellas reacciones, me recostó con delicadeza en la alfombra. No nos habíamos dado cuenta en qué momento habíamos cruzado la tenue línea entre el deseo y el afecto. Poco importaba en aquel momento. La rubia tocó mis pechos por debajo de la blusa. Fue solo un toque, pero fue mágico, como por otro lado, parecía ser todo allí. Una lengua pidió paso para encontrarse con la otra, y así la levedad dio paso a la lujuria. Entre besos y sonrisas, las manos de ella comenzaron a pasearse por mi cuello.

«Eres la equivocación de la que siempre hui, Swan» susurré, con los ojos cerrados, completamente aturdida por el aroma de su piel.

Emma nada respondió. Continuó sus ataques, descendiendo los dedos hacia el vuelto de la blusa, sacándola y tirándola en cualquier esquina del despacho. Yo me encontraba medio desnuda, con la mujer más hermosa del mundo admirando mis curvas, como si fuera la primera vez que las veía. Se colocó encima de mí por completo, encajando sus rodillas entre mis piernas. Me entregué. Necesita que Swan sintiera que estaba dispuesta a ser de ella. Los toques eran delicados y cada movimiento se hacía más sensual que el anterior. Estábamos haciendo el amor.  Teníamos que sentirnos conectadas más íntimamente. La rubia fue tomando cada centímetro mío con besos y pequeños lametones. Se detuvo en los pechos. Succionó uno mientras apretaba el otro. Yo me retorcía y de vez en cuando soltaba el aire retenido ante las sensaciones que aquella delicia estaba causándome. No me contuve y llevé la cabeza hacia atrás cuando, lentamente, Emma pasó los dedos por el lateral de mi cadera, metiéndolos por el encaje de mis bragas, quitándomelas de forma lenta y torturadora.

«Me vuelves loca, Regina» susurraba ella, pues, así como yo, ella estaba poseída por la excitación y sus fuerzas ya no le permitían un tono de voz más alto.

«¿Y qué crees que haces tú conmigo?» intenté en vano rebatir

Swan se quitó la ropa que la cubría, metiéndose en medio de mis piernas. Lamió de arriba abajo mi intimidad, y después la chupó lentamente. ¡Dios! ¡Qué increíble era esa mujer! Giré la cara hacia un lado, cerré mis ojos mientras mi boca se mantenía abierta buscando aire y, a veces, daba una sonrisa de placer.

«Ohhhh….» no contuve un grito bajo y agudo cuando mordió mi clítoris

Los incontrolables gemidos que yo emitía parecían incentivar aún más a aquella perdición. Emma aumentó los movimientos de vaivén con la lengua dentro de mí, pero se detuvo tras unos minutos. Levantó el cuerpo y fue subiendo lentamente, sin desviar sus ojos de los míos. Aquellos ojos verdes me comían de una forma voraz y sutil al mismo tiempo. Sus pechos rozaban los míos haciendo que a ambas nos recorriera un escalofrío por la columna. Mientras nos dábamos un húmedo beso, su mano derecha encontró lo que quería tras tocar cada parte de mi cuerpo. Comenzó masajeando levemente mi clítoris hinchado y palpitante. Me aparté un poco y, sin decir una palabra, solo con la mirada, le supliqué por más.

«¿Te gusta así, mi reina?» la rubia me provocaba

Entrelace una de mis manos a sus cabellos y tiré de ellos para atraerla a un beso caliente. La otra mano fue al encuentro de los dedos que me acariciaban. Metí dos dentro de mí.

«Es así como me gusta» le devolví la provocación usando el tono más ronco y maliciosa de mi voz.

Emma frotaba su vagina en mi pierna en sincronía con las estocadas. Podía sentir lo mojada que estaba y lo lista que estaba para correrse conmigo.

El orgasmo vino rápido, pues nuestro deseo latía y dolía de tanta intensidad. Ese acto fue mágico. Un clima arrebatador nos envolvió. Algo sobrenatural. Algo que sentíamos en el ritmo de los latidos de nuestros corazones.


	8. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

**POV Emma**

Dicen que enamorarse es lo mejor del mundo. Tu día parece colorearse de tonos alegres, tu interior es invadido por una ola de serenidad. No hay manera de definir la sensación que se tiene, solo se sabe que es buena y te hace bien y que queremos permanecer así el resto de la vida.

Tuve una noche de sexo tórrido y salvaje con Regina y nos amamos por la mañana. Experimentamos los dos lados de la moneda: de la pasión sexual al cariño apasionado. Esto me dejó completamente absorta en un único pensamiento cuando la vi salir por la puerta de mi apartamento para irse a trabajar: la deseaba, pero no solo físicamente. Ansiaba más. Necesitaba agarrarme a algo concreto, necesitaba sonreír bobaliconamente más veces al imaginarme mis momentos con ella, y para ello, necesitaba tener más momento con aquella morena despampanante.

Me senté en el sillón, cerca de la ventaba, mi rincón preferido, dejando que mi mente vagara, sintiendo los movimientos respiratorios de mi pecho, inhalando su perfume que aún se mantenía en el aire.

Todos los seres humanos, o por lo menos casi todos, poseen la capacidad de amar, sin embargo, ¿sabemos lo que es realmente el amor? ¿Sería un sentimiento sublime e incondicional, un deseo de estar al lado del otro, un sentimiento intrínseco al ser humano, o solo una reacción química en nuestro organismo, común a todos y con fecha de caducidad?

Yo ya había tenido algunos enamoramientos durante mi vida, principalmente en el colegio. Mantuve una relación de poco más de siete años y nunca estuve en una situación que me hiciera reflexionar sobre los sentimientos amorosos. Puedo hasta afirmar que nunca he estado de verdad enamorada, en estado de gracia, amando…nunca hasta conocer a cierta mujer de cuerpo escultural, cabellos negros, piel ambarina y una cicatriz…¡oh, cielos! Mills tenía una cicatriz en el lado derecho del labio superior que la volvía aún más sexy. Sonreí, mordiéndome la boca ante la imagen que me vino a la cabeza.

La pasión libera hormonas que producen inquietudes. Nos obcecamos por el otro, por su atención, por su compañía, por una entrega total que nunca ocurre, sencillamente porque el otro también posee una vida y no existe únicamente para satisfacer nuestros deseos. El enamorado es un prisionero, está constantemente sufriendo por las horas que pasa lejos del otro, por las respuestas del otro, por la inseguridad sobre los sentimientos del otro, está siempre transbordando sentimientos. Sí, Emma Swan, estás así, completa y definitivamente enamorada.

Decidí distraerme yendo de compras a un centro comercial para ver las novedades que había en el mercado. Macy’s era mi favorito. Además de la calidad de los productos y de la atención, estaban aquellas escaleras mecánicas de madera que tanto me gustaban. Recorrí todo un piso, observando la agitación de las personas, sus expresiones, intentando imaginar lo que pensaban, cuál era la rutina en sus vidas. Sonreí ante mi actitud. Intenté mirar más allá del vaivén de cuerpos apresados, de la impersonalidad del consumismo exacerbado. Eran detalles de la cotidianidad a los que yo nunca le había dado importancia. Divaga sobre quiénes eran aquellos seres cuando un choque casi me hizo caer al suelo.

«Hey, mire por dónde…» interrumpí mi frase cuando levanté mi cabeza y tuve la sorpresa de encontrarme con un individuo a veces irritante, pero que adoraba «¡Graham, hijo de…!» le solté un golpe en el brazo.

«¡Ow, mira bien cómo me hablas, judiíta! ¿Qué es esa agresividad gratuita?» él se reía a carcajadas

«No quiero hablar contigo. ¡Hola, Ruby!» dije acercándome y dándole un beso en su mejilla «¿Qué haces aquí con tu antipático novio al que le encanta tirar al suelo a las personas?» fingí estar enfadada

«Hace tan buen día que tuve la idea de venir a hacer compras. Por lo visto tú también, ¿no?» hablaba ella sonriente

«Sí…necesitaba airearme. Decidí venir para ver gente, interactuar con la humanidad» dije

«¿Problemas, rubia?» preguntó mi amigo

«Sí. Un problema hermoso, de 1,64, con un cuerpo maravilloso y un aroma a manzana que me deja loca» cerré los ojos acordándome de Regina, hasta que Graham comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en mi cintura «Para, loco. Nos está mirando todo el mundo»

«Quien te oye hablar, diría que no conoces a esta pieza, Ems» Ruby intentaba detenerlo

«Entonces, ¿quieres decir que resolviste tus problemas con la morena de la cafetería?» el bobo interrumpió sus gracietas para preguntarme

«Parece que sí. ¡Dios, no sabéis lo que increíble que es!» puse las manos en el corazón y suspiré revirando mis ojos en broma

«Espera, espera. Quiero saber lo increíble que es esa mujer. ¡Cuenta detalles!»

«¡Graham!» Ruby lo reprendió dándole un pequeño golpe en su cabeza

«Eh, no he hecho nada» se giró hacia mí «Ya es casi la hora de almorzar…¿qué te parece si vamos a un restaurante y durante la comida nos cuentas todo de cabo a rabo?»

«¡Genial! ¡Tengo un hambre!» me encogí de hombros

«¿Me quieres decir cuándo no lo estás?» contestó Ruby haciéndonos reír.

Nos encaminamos al restaurante hablando tonterías. Me había olvidado de lo mucho que me agradaban los sencillos paseos. Graham escogió una mesa al fondo del establecimiento. El camarero vino enseguida e hicimos nuestros pedidos: tres platos de Tortellini a la boloñesa y Carpaccio. En cuanto nos dejó solos, comenzó el interrogatorio.

«¡Listo! ¡Suelta por esa boca!» me miraban curiosos

«Bien, ayer nosotras…» hice una pausa a causa de la vergüenza que me atenazó «¡Ay, chicos! ¿Por qué quieren saberlo? ¡Estuvo bien, punto!»

«¡Que estuvo bien está estampado en tu cara, Swan!» dijo Ruby sonriendo «Creo que será mejor que seas más explícita. Ya conoces a tu amigo. Sabes que él no descansará mientras no sepa…» bajo el tono de voz «…hasta el color de sus bragas» rio

«¡Está bien! La llamé para que viniera a mi apartamento. Planeé con Anna, la chica de la limpieza, que le dijera que el ascensor estaba en reparación. Cuando Regina estaba subiendo las escaleras por el séptimo piso, la sorprendí.

«Y…» Graham y Ruby dijeron a la vez, parecían niños asistiendo a una película prohibida a menores.

«Y que la estampé contra la pared y follamos» acabé mi frase

«¿Por qué nunca hemos hecho eso?» Ruby dio una palmada en el brazo de mi amigo

«¿Os está gustando golpearme hoy, no? ¡Qué locura!» se giró hacia mí «Judiíta, ¡sí que me estás saliendo una verdadera lesbiana!» reímos ante el comentario «Entonces tuvieron sexo en las escaleras. Vale. ¿Estáis juntas?»

«¡No! Tuvimos sexo prácticamente toda la noche. Dormimos abrazadas. Después, por la mañana preparé el desayuno  y…hicimos el amor»

«¡Joder! Es mucho sexo, ¿no crees?» Ruby estaba incrédula

«Pero fue diferente, muy diferente. Fue tranquilo, fue intenso. Mills me miraba de una forma tan cariñosa que…» dejé de hablar al recordar nuestro momento

«Que…» Graham estaba ansioso

«…que me sentí querida, amada. Nadie nunca me había tratado de esa forma»

«¡Rubia, definitivamente eso es amor!» afirmó mi amigo

«¡Grah, no exageres! Es muy pronto para hablar de amor…» dije sin seguridad alguna en mi tono de voz

«¡El amor no entiende de tiempos, Ems!» dijo Ruby cogiéndome de las manos

Iba a replicar cuando el camarero nos trajo los pedidos

«¿Por qué no salís juntas?» preguntó Graham mientras degustaba la comida

«Chicos, eso no está bien. ¿Salir? ¡No, no, no!» balanceé la cabeza negando, pero sonriendo al imaginar la posibilidad que, confieso, me gustaba cómo sonaba «Regina no me va a pedir que salga con ella. No creo que sea mucho de su estilo»

«¡Pídeselo tú!» Ruby me miraba a los ojos

«¿Yo? Nunca se lo he pedido a nadie, mucho menos a una mujer. No sé hacer esas cosas» dije incómoda

«Para todo hay una primera vez» él alzó la vista del plato y me miró a los ojos «Judiíta, me caes bien así que te voy a enseñar a ser caliente con las mujeres» reímos «Bien, sé que estás llena de incertidumbres e inseguridades, pero tienes que actuar. No esperes, arriésgate y sé feliz. Aunque estés confusa sobre lo que siente Regina, aventúrate para sentir. Explícale tus sentimientos y que los deseas explorar únicamente con ella. Algo importante es que seas sincera. Por encima de cualquier sentimiento que pretendas transmitir, sé sincera, no solo en el momento de pedírselo, sino en toda la relación. Amiga, por primera vez, en años, te veo de nuevo con un brillo en los ojos. Has vuelto a vivir después de aquella mierda con…» Graham hizo una pausa dándose cuenta de lo que iba a decir «…después de más de siete años, la Emma Swan, la verdadera Emma Swan, la mujer plena, feliz, comunicativa, ha resurgido. No vivimos sin amor y hasta tú, “señorita soledad”, sientes la necesidad de amar, así que, explora ese sentimiento y elévalo hasta su más alto potencial. De nada vale pensar en el final o en las consecuencias cuando aún se está en el comienzo» me guiñó un ojo y volvió a ponerse a comer.

«Ya…ese es el deseo que tengo: arriesgarme y ser feliz, aun cargando con todos mis fantasmas. Mills hace que se sienta libre para ello…»

«¿Ves? Tú misma ya sabes lo que hacer…» Ruby alzó las manos como para evidenciar algo obvio

«¡No sé!» reímos de la situación «Es todo hermoso, poético, pero no sé cómo pedirle a Regina que salga conmigo»

«¡Cielos!» mi amigo reviró los ojos «¿Te tengo que enseñar todo, Ems? Tiene que ser algo original y diferente porque tienes que captar la atención y la confianza de ella. Hum…veamos…» se puso la mano en la cabeza como si eso lo ayudara a pensar «¡Ya sé! ¿Tu futura novia juega a las cartas?»

«¿Cartas?» pregunté sin entender

«¡Sí!, cartas, baraja…»

«No sé…» respondí aún ajena a sus ideas

«Pues bien, si no juega haz que sí. Invítala a que vaya a tu casa, como quien no quiere la cosa. En cierto momento, propones jugar al Blackjack, pero vas a tener que echar mano de las habilidades mágicas que teníamos en la facultad»

«¿Cómo?» sonreí incrédula ante lo que estaba escuchando

«Escribes _«¿Quieres salir conmigo?»_ en una de las cartas. Cuando vayas a preparar el montón para que ella corte, ingéniatelas para que pida dos o tres cartas para darle más emoción. ¿Me estás entendiendo?»

«Eh…más o menos. Sigue»

«Sí…la última carta que ella vaya a pedir tiene que ser la que hayas escrito. Al principio, creo que Regina no lo entenderá muy bien, y ahí entra lo más importante: tu declaración» estaba temblando tan solo de escuchar esa posibilidad

«No lo voy a lograr…»

«¿Cómo que no, Emma?» me preguntó la mujer

«¿Y si dice que no? ¿Qué hago?» estaba claramente nerviosa

«Dices que no pasa nada, sigues con lo que estuvierais haciendo y cuando se marche, te tomas algunos vodkas, te emborrachas y te vas a la cama» Graham sonreía e intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto «Llámala y hazle la invitación»

«¡No! Necesito preparación y…»

«¡Entonces mándale un mensaje!»

«¡Espera! Yo…»

«¡Venga, Swan!» fingía estar enfadado

«Está bien…» cogí el móvil y me quedé mirándolo unos segundos «¿Qué escribo?»

Graham cogió el teléfono de mis manos, tecleó un sms y lo mandó

« **Hola, puede parecer extraño, pero he echado de menos la belleza que vi esta mañana. ¿Te gustaría hacer algo tranquilo a la noche?»**

«¡Listo! Ahora solo quedar esperar»

«Pero…¿solo eso?» pregunté sin obtener respuesta, pues estaban ocupados mirando la pantalla

Cerca de un minuto después, llegó la respuesta

**«¿Me echas de menos, señorita Swan? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que pretendes hacer?»**

Graham continuó la conversación en mi nombre

**«Pensé que podríamos tomar unas cervezas, pedir unas pizzas, charlar, tal vez ver una película…¿qué te parece?»**

Sin logar medir el tiempo debido al nerviosismo, supuse que la respuesta había tardado un poco más que la primera vez. En cuanto llegó, los tres, entusiasmados, leímos a la vez

**«Me parece muy interesante»**

«¿Solo eso?» Ruby preguntó por los tres

«¡Calma, amor! ¡Qué desespero!» la reprendió Graham

Cinco, diez, quince minutos y nada. Terminamos de comer y el móvil permaneció encima de la mesa, sin respuesta.

«¡Sabía que esto no iba a resultar!» completamente trastornada, me bebí un buen trago del vaso de agua

«Disculpa, judiíta» él me miraba apenado «Por lo menos, lo intentamos. Además…lo puedes aplazar para cualquier otro día. Quizás esté ocupada y…» su frase se vio interrumpida por la vibración del móvil indicando la llegada de un mensaje

**«¿Tengo que averiguar la hora, querida?»**

Suspiré aliviada. Reí mientras mis dos amigos celebraban conmigo su respuesta afirmativa

«Responde ya, amor» pidió Ruby

**«Disculpa. Te espero a las ocho»**

«¿Satisfecha, rubia?» me preguntó Graham sonriente

«Satisfecha y casi con un ataque al corazón» apreté los ojos y le hice reír.

«Ya que tenemos una petición para salir marcada para esta noche, creo que será mejor que vosotras dos os vayáis  a la sección de lencería y miren por ahí, mientras yo voy a resolver unos asuntos en la comisaria. ¡Buen día, chicas!» dijo levantados de la mesa y caminando hacia la salida

«¡Hey, espera!» lo llamé «Necesito decirte algo» lo miré a los ojos y le di un fuerte abrazo «¡Gracias! Siempre has estado conmigo en mis momentos más difíciles y no podría ser otra persona la que estuviera a mi lado ahora que me siento tan feliz» se aparté

«Oh, mi rubia…» Graham revolvió mis cabellos «Voy a estar siempre. ¿Te has olvidado de que somos gemelos de padres diferentes?» nos echamos a reír.

«¿Cómo podría olvidarme? ¡Nuestro padres se pasaban el tiempo repitiendo eso!»

«Ah, es verdad, ya lo había olvidado. Mañana por la noche haremos una pequeña reunión en casa con los de siempre. Espero que vengas con tu novia» me dijo guiñándome un ojo, y marchándose después.

Yo estaba eufórica. No cabía en mí tanto entusiasmo. Ruby y yo pagamos la cuenta y nos fuimos de compras. Escogí una blusa larga, de color claro, unos pantalones de costura recta, negros y una ropa interior de tonos verdes, por insistencia de mi amiga, que decía que pegaba con mis ojos. Durante nuestras visitas por las tiendas, mientras estaba con las manos llenas, noté otra vibración del celular y la llegada de un sms

**«Solo para que conste…¡adoro la pizza!»**

Todo ese clima me hacía sonreír de oreja a oreja. Volví a casa y no puede contener el nerviosismo, no hacía más que mirar el reloj para comprobar cuántos minutos faltaban para que Regina llegase. Parecía una adolescente a comienzos de su vida amorosa. Sí, una verdadera adolescente con las manos sudando frío, escalofríos recorriendo la columna, el pecho subiendo y bajando, sin olvidar las dichosas mariposas que danzaban en mi estómago.  A las seis comencé a prepararme, y me senté en el sofá en cuanto acabé los retoques del maquillaje y truqué la carta número tres, escogida con cariño pues fue el día en que salimos por primera vez. A cada segundo mi corazón latía más fuerte. A las ocho menos cuarto el timbre sonó. Corrí hacia la puerta, pero dudé en abrirla de forma tan apresurada, para no demostrar señal alguna de nerviosismo. Esperé algunos segundos.

«¡Hey!» la saludé sonriendo «¡Estás…hermosa!»

Mills llevaba una blusa del mismo color que la mía, pero con rayas rojas y un sensual escote.

«¡He traído vino! ¡Es delicioso acompañando una pizza!» dijo alzando la botella

«¡Gracias! ¡Entra!»

En cuanto cerré la puerta, me acerqué a ella y le di un largo y apasionado beso.

«Ahora estoy segura de que me echaste de menos…» dijo Regina cuando nos apartamos

«¡No imaginas cuánto!» cogí la botella de sus manos y la coloqué en la vinería «Ahora entro en la web de la pizzería, pues tardan un poco en entregarla»

«¡Claro!» dijo siguiéndome al sofá, y sentándose «¿Tenderemos película hoy?»

«¿Puedo escoger esta vez?» pregunté poniendo morritos tras hacer el pedido y coger dos cervezas de la nevera.

«¿No tienes vergüenza, eh?» sonreía Mills

Como por arte de magia, al inhalar aquel embriagador perfume, al mirar aquellos ojos castaños de tanta expresividad, mis nervios se disiparon. Tenía plena certeza de que quería más que sexo. Quería finalmente entregarme a alguien otra vez.

Seguimos la noche bebiendo y riendo por tonterías cotidianas. Le hablé sobre mis padres, sobre el loco de mi hermano, de cómo era mi vida en Connecticut. Me quedé intrigada con el hecho de que Regina hablaba poco de su pasado. Solo dijo que había vivido cerca de Oregón, que estudió Administración y Comercio Exterior y que no se llevaba muy bien con la familia. No pregunté más de lo necesario, a pesar de haberme quedado con algo de curiosidad, porque no quería arruinar el momento. Cuando las pizzas llegaron y volvimos a hablar de cosas aleatorias, en el momento en que percibí que la morena se estaba comportando de manera más leve y espontánea, hice la esperada propuesta.

«¿Qué tal si jugamos a las cartas? ¿Te gusta?» intenté sonar natural

«¿Baraja?» pareció sorprendida «Me gusta bastante, pero, ¿a qué jugamos?»

«Blackjack. ¿Sabes jugar?»

«Sí. Muy bien, vamos a ello. ¿Apostamos?»

«Sí, ¿por qué no? ¿Qué quieres que apostemos?»

«Con cada partida perdida, una pieza de ropa fuera. ¿Qué tal?» Mills sonrió maliciosamente y enseguida me dio un beso

«Lo veo justo» me levanté y cogí la baraja

Mezclé las cartas como Graham y yo solíamos hacer hace años, en nuestros intentos de convertirnos en grandes maestros del ilusionismo. Mis manos, cada cierto tiempo, temblaban ligeramente. Era palpable la ansiedad que me rodeaba. Me contuve. Puse el montón sobre la mesa y le pedí que cortase, y lo hizo rápidamente. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que la impresión que daba era que podía explotar en cualquier momento. _«Es una sencilla petición para salir juntas, Emma. Lo peor que puede pasar es que diga que no. ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Va a decir que no!»_ Mi mente no paraba de atormentarme con esos aterradores pensamientos.

«¡Qué comience el juego!» dijo Regina

Distribuí la primera ronda.

«¿Vas a pedir más?» pregunté

«Una más, por favor» su postura era de concentración

Distribuía la segunda ronda

«¿Y?» mi boca estaba seca y el sudor en mis manos comenzó a hacerse ver

«Otra» ella resopló «¡No es posible!»

«¿Tienes miedo de quedarte desnuda?» bromeé intentando aliviar la tensión

«¡Obvio que no! ¡Quién se quedará desnuda serás tú, muchachita!» rio «Dame solo otra más»

Finalmente, el momento esperado de la noche. Los dedos trémulos no pasaron desapercibidos por la morena que me lanzó una mirada cargada de curiosidad. Lentamente, acerqué la carta a su mano y le dije mirándola

«¡Estoy segura de que esta va a cambiar el rumbo de todo!»

Regina la giró, aparentando no entender lo que pasaba, se quedó mirándolo algunos segundos. Su rostro se volvió serio, indescifrable.

«¿Qué significa esto?» tuvo dificultades en proferir esas palabras mientras giraba la carta hacia mí

«Este es la primera de las muchas peticiones que me gustaría hacerte. Regina…» tomé sus manos, sin apartar la mirada y sentí que temblaba, así como yo «¿Sabes? A veces, creo que eres fruto de mi imaginación, porque mira, nunca he conocido a alguien que me completase tan bien, nunca he conocido una mirada que quiera estar mirando eternamente…quizás después de todo el dolor que he pasado, realmente hayas llegado para  hacerme ver que las cosas no pueden ser malas par siempre…» la mujer que tenía delante me escuchaba sin manifestar reacción alguna. Estaba casi inerte, haciéndome desesperar «¡Sabía que era demasiado precipitado!» bajé la cabeza «No sé hacer nada a derechas. Soy torpe con estas cosas del corazón, pero quería tanto que supieras que yo…estaba realmente dispuesta a dar lo mejor y…» ella apartó una de las manos que estaban entrelazadas a las mías y alzó mi barbilla para que la mirase.

«Si quieres pedirle a alguien que salga contigo, tienes que mirarla a los ojos, Swan» su tono de voz era serio, sin embargo transparentaba calma

«Regina, perdóname. Ha sido un error y…» fui interrumpida por un tierno beso

«Ya te dije que tú eras el error del cual siempre hui» ella bajó la cabeza acariciando mi rostro

«Si huir de tus errores significa un “sí”, creo que…yo ya no creo nada porque apenas consigo respirar, como para pensar en algo» Mills sonrió

«Eres especial. Y sí, huir en este caso significa un “sí”. Puedes respirar con normalidad, Emma. No es el momento de que me hagas llamar a urgencias» bromeó «Solo me preocupa que estemos yendo demasiado rápido y que estropeemos algo que podría funcionar»

«Un gran amigo me dijo una frase que ya no saldrá de mi cabeza **«Todo a su tiempo, pero mientras no se define, sigue siendo feliz a tu manera** » Quiero ser feliz, Regina. He perdido muchos años de mi vida siendo oprimida y no voy a permitirme perder un segundo más. La cuestión es que me encantaría estar de manos dadas contigo durante este camino de felicidad» ella enjugó las lágrimas que se deslizaban por mi rosto, sonriendo dulcemente y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos otra vez.

«Acepto caminar de manos dadas contigo» dijo mirando nuestras manos

 **«Te pido perdón por amarte de repente,**  
 **aunque mi amor sea una vieja canción en tus oídos.**  
 **De las horas que pasé** ….comencé a recitar…. **a la sombra de tus gestos,**  
 **bebiendo en tu boca el perfume de tus sonrisas.**  
 **De las noches que viví apaciguado**  
 **por la gracia infinita de tus pasos huyendo eternamente…»**

 **«….Traigo la dulzura de los que aceptan melancólicamente,**  
 **y puedo decirte que el gran afecto que te dejo**  
 **no tiene la exasperación de las lágrimas ni la fascinación de las promesas, ni las misteriosas palabras de los velos del alma...**  
 **Es una unción, un sosiego, un exceso de caricias.**  
 **Y sólo pido que reposes quieta, muy quieta,**  
 **y dejes que las cálidas manos de la noche**  
 **descubran sin fatalidad la mirada estática de la aurora**. (Vinicius de Moraes)» terminó de recitar Mills.

No fueron necesarias más palabras. El cariño y la ternura envolvieron todo lo que nos rodeaba. Sellamos aquel momento tan sublime con el beso más dulce que nunca nos habíamos dado. Ella era mía. La podía llamar mía.

Gestos amorosos, declaraciones veladas por las miradas. Así transcurrió el resto de nuestra noche. De nuevo hicimos el amor, como por la mañana. A través del sexo y del placer que nos dábamos la una a la otra,  revelamos cuánto deseábamos conectar nuestras almas, además de nuestros cuerpos.

Estábamos acostadas, exhaustas debido al maratón de sexo que habíamos recorrido, preparadas para dormir, cuando recordé la invitación que me había hecho Graham para ir a la reunión en su casa.

«Cariño, ¿te acuerdas de Graham?» pregunté

«¿Cómo no me iba a acordar, querida?» respondió secamente, pero no me importó

«Bien, nos ha invitado a una pequeña reunión mañana, es decir, hoy por la noche»

«Ah, Emma, ¿en serio? No sé si sería conveniente…»

«¡Hey!» agarré su rostro entre mis manos «Él me pidió que fueses»

«¿Estás segura, Swan? ¿Esto nos es otra de las tuyas?» Regina estaba recelosa

«No» la besé «¿Vamos? Va estar bien. Así podrías conocer a mis amigos»

«Está bien. ¡Vamos entonces!» sonrió dándome otro beso, para girarse rápidamente y encajarse conmigo «Ahora vamos a dormir, mi ángel. Dentro de poco tendremos que levantarnos»

«¡Claro!» asentí

El resto de la madrugada transcurrió perfectamente, en la más completa armonía, al igual que el día siguiente. Fuimos a desayunar al Jeunet, almorzamos juntas, solo separándonos más tarde cuando cada una se dirigió a su casa para prepararnos para después ir a casa de mi amigo.  Opté por ponerme un vestido rojo sin mangas, suelto de la cintura para abajo y zapatos negros. De maquillaje apenas el rímel, blush y labial. Me hice una trenza lateral, dejando el resto suelto. Mills me recogió a las siete. Como siempre estaba perfectamente impecable. Cabellos recogidos en un moño, y llevando un mono blanco palabra de honor y zapatos de color plata. ¡Qué bonita estaba!»

Llegamos en 20 minutos, pues no había tráfico y parecía que aquel día todo estaba saliendo a nuestro favor. Quien nos recibió fue Ruby, siempre sonriente y animada.

«¡Hola, chicas! ¡Qué bien que hayáis venido! ¿Usted es Regina, verdad?» dijo saludándola con un beso en la mejilla, seguido de un abrazo

«¡Sí, soy yo!» Mills respondió algo cohibida

«¡Ems, tienes mucha suerte! ¡Es muy guapa! ¡Wow! ¡Vas a darles envidia a todos!» reímos «¡Entremos!»

En cuanto entramos en la sala, me sorprendí ante la cantidad de personas que estaban presentes. Pensaba que serían como máximo siete, ocho contándome conmigo y Regina, pero allí, debía haber al menos unas quince personas. Entre los invitados, los  amigos más presentes en nuestras vidas, otros no tanto y hasta dos o tres que no me caían bien. Bueno, no dejaría que eso me estropease la noche.

«¡Rubia!» dijo Graham en cuanto nos vio, haciendo señas para que nos dirigiéramos hacia el gran grupo en medio de la sala «¡Estás aquí!» me dio un fuerte abrazo, y enseguida me apretó mi nariz, como siempre hacía

«¡Swan! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Qué hermosa estás!» August, un viejo conocido, hablaba en tono elevado, mientras venía hacia nosotros, despertando la atención de todos «¿Qué modos son esos que no nos presentas a tu hermosa acompañante?» dijo sonriendo

«Ah, disculpa. Ha sido un lapsus. Esta es…» me giré hacia Mills atragantándome con las palabras «…esta es Regina Mills, una…amiga»

  


	9. Solo desilusión

**POV Regina**

Miraba a Emma, curiosa por la reacción que tuvo cuando el hombre alto, moreno, de ojos azules le preguntó sobre quién era su acompañante. Me di cuenta de que su pecho se alzó, conteniendo la respiración inmediatamente. Se sonrojó e intentó, en vano, ocultarlo. No tendría gran importancia esa actitud, si no fuese por la extrema dificulta que encontró al terminar la frase y responder “amiga”. Aquella palabra me golpeó de lleno, como una bomba lanzada directamente contra mí. Sentí mi cuerpo arder y no conseguí ocultar mi desconcierto. Abrí la boca, sorprendida y la miré con vehemencia, sin recibir de ella una mirada, ya que desvió sus ojos de los míos en el infeliz momento en que decidió concluir su frase. Volví a centrar mi atención en el ser que tenía delante, que extendía su mano para saludarme.

«Un placer, Regina. Me llamo August»

«El placer es mío» forcé una sonrisa bajando la cabeza inmediatamente.

Aquello me había destruido en un momento. Me sentí ignorada. El rechazo debería ser natural y común, pero el problema es que vinculamos nuestra autoestima al tamaño del aprecio que la persona que está con nosotros demuestra. Siempre había tenido los conceptos claros en cuento a las relaciones: jamás apegarse. El desapego te ahorraba una serie de problemas. Porque aquello a lo que supuestamente llamamos amor, muchas veces, no pasa de un trueque. El amor nunca debería depender de la otra parte. Nunca. Un bello ejemplo es cuando nos aventuramos en un viaje. Podemos ir a París y amar todo lo que nos gusta de allí, pero no podemos meter París en nuestra maleta de regreso. Sí, amamos aquella ciudad, sin embargo es bueno que ella se quede allí y nosotros aquí. Lo mismo pasa con las personas. Amar a alguien se suele vincular al deseo de poseer a ese alguien. Sin embargo, parece que aprendemos todo equivocadamente. Así, cuando ese alguien no corresponde a nuestras expectativas-y por no corresponder, entiéndase no querer devolver aquello que le entregamos-nos sentimos mal y  llamamos a eso rechazo. Habían pasado pocos más de 24 horas en que Swan, con un gesto que yo, engañada, creí ser apasionado, me había pedido en noviazgo. Nadie nunca me había tratado con tanto cariño. Me pilló por sorpresa y fue la sorpresa más hermosa de todas, quizás más por venir de la rubia, que por el hecho en sí mismo, que fue bastante original, dígase de paso. Siendo una mujer sin amarras, me vi completamente perdida cuando leí _«¿Quieres salir conmigo?»_ escrito con tinta negra, en un letra simétricamente trazada. No podía describir la emoción que me invadió en aquel momento. Estaba completamente cautivada por Emma. Comenzó como una broma, pero aquella granuja se metió conmigo de la peor forma que pudo haberlo hecho: desafiándome. Poco a poco, nuestro juego de seducción cogió un camino del que siempre había huido. En cierto momento, me vi pensando todo el tiempo en ella, echando de menos su olor a canela y recordando lo que dijo al salir golpeando la puerta de mi apartamento la primera vez que nos acostamos: _«He probado su fruto prohibido, señorita Mills, y puedo afirmar categóricamente, que tiene un sabor dulce y extremadamente delicioso»_ Sí, me acordaba exactamente de las palabras dichas por Swan. En otras circunstancias aquella frase me hubiera causado reacciones sexuales, sin embargo estaba tan confusa y airada para sentir algo diferente a al desafío.

Cuando sentí la mano de la rubia en mi brazo, estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos

«Regina, Ruby nos está llamando»

Miré hacia ella, sin reconocer a la mujer por la que me había enamorado. Era como si estuviera delante de alguien con doble personalidad, lo que para mí sonaba nada más ni nada menos que a la más pura indecisión, falta de crédito a sus deseos y objetivos, demencia gratuita y engañosa. Detestaba la incerteza en la toma de postura de un ser humano. Detestaba sentirme arrepentida por algo. Detestaba sentirme rechazada, más que cualquier otra cosa. Sin responderle, me giré hacia la muchacha que nos llamaba y di unos pasos hacia ella.

«Tenéis que beber esto que Graham ha hecho» era palpable el tono de alegría forzada en su voz

Quizás Ruby se había dado cuenta del extraño clima que se había instalado entre Swan y yo. Quizás también otros se habían dado cuenta, pero poco me importaba ocultar lo que fuera. En realidad, quería marcharme de allí, de ese sitio al que desde un principio no quería ir, sin embargo, no sé por qué motivo decidí oprimir mi revoltijo de sentimientos por algunos instantes.

«¿Y por qué no?» respondí a la mujer, que algo desconcertada con la aprensión que Emma demostraba, se fue a buscar las bebidas.

La rubia y yo nos quedamos “solas” en ese instante. Yo observaba el ambiente a mi alrededor, sin girar el rostro hacia Swan ni un segundo. Mi respiración se mantenía pesada debido a mi irritación. Probablemente, beber sería la única forma de soportar tal rabia que sentía.

«Regina…» miré la mano que discretamente agarraba mi brazo «¿Algún problema?»

«Voy a tener que pedir que no me toques» mi voz salió más fría de lo pretendido

«¿Por qué no iba a tocarte?» Emma hablaba con un tono preocupado, pero no podía afirmarlo debido a la falta de contacto visual

«Porque las amigas no se tocan ni se quedan tan cerca como tú estás de mí» al terminar de hablar, avancé lentamente hacia la terraza para tomar aire, y pude escuchar a Ruby llegar con las bebidas y preguntar a dónde estaba yendo.

Me senté y disfruté de la brisa fresca en mi rostro. Suspiré, intentado no darle importancia al nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta. Entonces miré a mi “novia”. El anfitrión conversaba animadamente con ella, agarrado a su cintura. Noté mi cara ponerse roja otra vez debido a otra ola de ira que me poseyó. ¿Qué clase de relación tenía él en la que el infeliz podría restregarse descaradamente con otras mujeres en frente de todos? Mis puños se cerraron instintivamente. Me estaba preparando para levantarme cuando escuché una voz femenina detrás de mí

«Una mujer tan bonita no debería estar sola» una muchacha, aparentemente en sus 25 años, asiática, de cabellos largos y un cuerpo bien definido, se sentó enfrente de mí, ofreciéndome una copa de algo que al principio no identifiqué qué era.

«No, gracias» negué

«Ruby me pidió que se lo diese» ella extendió la mano de nuevo hacia mí, haciéndome coger la bebida «Graham es muy bueno preparando cócteles»

«Por lo visto lo es en muchas cosas» dije sin conseguir apartar la mirada de él, que ahora le hacía cariños en el pelo a Swan y cada cierto tiempo reposaba su cabeza en su hombro.

«¡Mulan!» la muchacha dijo captando mi atención

«¿Perdón?» no entendí lo que me decía

«Mi nombre…me llamo Mulan. ¿Y usted?» la morena sonreía

«Mills…Regina Mills» respondí intentando ser simpática

«¿Por qué está aquí fuera? Dentro la conversación está bien animada»

«Yo…» bajé la cabeza cuando se me pasó por la mente la imagen del momento en que Emma me había presentado a los amigos «Necesitaba un poco de aire» de nuevo giré mi mirada hacia la rubia dentro de la sala, mirada que la asiática siguió

«¡Emma es increíble!» dijo ella, colocándose mejor en el asiento «Era la más divertida e inteligente de todo el grupo en la facultad»

«¿Ah sí?» intentaba interactuar, pero era imposible mantener la concentración

«Sí. Ella y Graham eran geniales compañeros y nos metían en muchos enredos. También estaba Killian que vivía en el campus por culpa de la rubia y entraba también en la diversión»

«¿Killian?» le pregunté, curiosa, pues hasta entonces no había oído a hablar de ese individuo

«Su novio, quiero decir, su ex, que después de todo no era como nos lo imaginábamos»

«¿Ex novio?» estaba muy sorprendida con lo que acababa de escuchar

«Sí. ¿No sois amigas? ¿No le ha contado nada sobre él?»

 _“No. No somos amigas, y por lo visto no soy absolutamente nada para ella_ ”, pensé, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no dejar que las lágrimas de rabia cayeran de mis ojos.

«Creo que se ha olvidado de ese detalle» respondí secamente

«¿Es impresión mía o está enfadada con algo?» Mulan se levantó de su asiento y se sentó a mi lado

«Enfadada no es la palabra. Digamos que estoy decepcionada y arrepentida» dije con pesar

«Desilusión…creo que es uno de los sentimientos más tristes»

«Y pensar que solo es culpa de quien lo siente…» dije viendo que Swan me miraba con su visión periférica, mientras distribuía sonrisas entre las personas que la rodeaban.

«El culpable es quien carga con el peso de las expectativas que no son superadas» rebatió la muchacha

Leí en sus labios un «con permiso». En seguida se viró y comenzó a caminar  en mi dirección, poro cuando apenas hubo andado dos pasos, un hombre alto, fuerte, de cabellos castaños y con buena planta, la agarró por atrás dándole un beso en su cuello con sensualidad, metiendo su muslo entre sus piernas de forma grosera, y diría que hasta vulgar.

«¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Ya esto es demasiado!» grité levantándome, y caminando rápido hacia la salida.

Choqué con la “parejita”, sin preocuparme si les había hecho daño, ni por las miradas curiosas de todos dirigidas a mí. Estaba ciega, completamente furiosa. ¿Quién se pensaba que era aquella hija de su madre para hacerme pasar por una idiota? Nadie trataba a Regina Mills de manera tan peyorativa. Me encaminé al coche, sin mirar hacia atrás, sin pensar en nada, pues si pensase, con certeza mataría a alguien.

Entré en el coche y agarré mi cabeza con las manos apoyándola en el volante. Mi pecho subía y bajaba de tal forma que llegaba a doler.

Así mismo, con la cabeza gacha, cogí las llaves y las metí en el arranque. Cuando ya iba a girarlas, noté que alguien se acercaba y entraba en el lado del pasajero.

«¿Regina? ¿Qué fue eso?» Emma me preguntó en tono serio

No quería mirarla, no quería estar en el mismo sitio que ella, quería olvidar que me había dejado engañar de aquella manera. ¡Qué tonta era! Me dejé llevar por los encantos de una ordinaria paleta. ¡Cuánto me odiaba a mí misma!

Por más desequilibrada emocionalmente que estuviera, sabía que entablar una guerra con Swan allí, de nada serviría. Sin importar sus pretensiones, arranqué y conduje hacia su apartamento. Cuánto más rápido fuese, más rápido me quedaría libre de toda aquella mierda. Corría. Corría lo máximo que podía, como si mi vida dependiera de aquello. No desvié la mirada ni un minuto de la carretera, pero podía sentir el miedo de la rubia en el asiento de al lado. Podía sentir que ella temblaba por mi negligencia, sin embargo, continuamos todo el camino en silencia. “ _Polvos”_. Era lo único en que yo pensaba.

Detuve el coche en frente del edificio, me quité el cinto, incliné mi cuerpo hacia un lado y abrí la puerta del pasajero. Todo sin mirarla a los ojos, sin desviar la atención de un punto cualquiera.

«¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?» ella se extrañó ante mi actitud. Me mantuve muda. Un momento incómodo sin intercambio de palabras «No sé lo que te pasa, pero no salgo de este coche hasta que subas y hablemos» sigo muda «Sé ponerme borde lo mismo que tú» tras decir eso, Emma también se quitó el cinto, se inclinó sobre mí de la misma manera en que había hecho yo, abrió la puerta del conductor, se cruzó de brazos y suspiró, y tras esto  se mantuvo inerte.

Cinco, diez, quince minutos pasaron. Lo digo como un cálculo, no es que estuviera contando el tiempo. Mi cabeza dolía mucho para eso.

Aquella tortura me estaba revolviendo el estómago. Decidí acabar con todo de una vez, para finalmente arrepentirme de mis tonterías en paz. Salí del coche y caminé hacia el edificio, dejando a la rubia atrás. Por suerte, ella corrió, pero no logró coger el mismo ascensor. Me quedé esperándola en la puerta de su piso. Algunos segundos después, el sonido de sus pasos resonó por el pasillo. Se puso delante de mí, abrió la puerta y señaló con las manos para que pasara. En cuanto puse mis pues dentro del apartamento, sentí como si mi corazón estuviera siendo aplastado en mi interior.

«¡Siéntate!» Emma ordenó. No hice nada «Está bien. Que así sea. No te quieres sentar, no te sientes. Pero, ahora dime: ¿qué ha pasado, mi amor? ¡Dime el motivo de todo esto, por favor!» a medida que la rubia iba profiriendo las palabras, yo iba desfalleciendo lentamente ante la tristeza del rechazo, pero al mismo tiempo, reavivando la llama de la ira que había dentro de mí «No ha sido una buena noche, ¿no? ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?» decía acercándose y agarrándome de los brazos

«Aparte tus manos de mí, ahora, si aún quieres conservarlas y usarlas para algo» soltaba mientras la apartaba bruscamente. Al final, busqué el verde de sus ojos «¿Lo que ha pasado? ¿Si estoy enfadada? ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza, muchacha?» a esas alturas mi tono de voz ya estaba alterado «¿Eres imbécil o es todo puro engaño por tu parte?»

«Regis, perdóname…» la interrumpí

«¿Regis? ¿Regis?» sin pedir permiso y sin importarme en estar en casa ajena, me dirigí a su despacho, abriendo la puerta con brusquedad, ella siguiendo mis pasos «¿Este sitio te recuerda algo, Swan?» su rostro mostraba desespero, la inquietud que sentía en aquel momento. Caminé a pasos largos, otra vez hacia la sala, y me detuve cerca de la mesa del centro «¿Y este? ¿Este te hace recordar lo que pasó exactamente hace 25 horas?» yo no me había dado cuenta, pero mi rostro ya estaba bañado por las lágrimas que durante toda la noche había contenido.

«Regina, claro que me acuerdo de lo que sucedió aquí la noche pasada. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? ¡Fue el día más feliz de mi vida, joder! Definitivamente, no consigo entender cuál es el motivo de esa rabia que sientes. Me ignoras todo el tiempo, te aíslas, sales hecha una furia sin decir una palabra y llegas aquí gritando, haciendo acusaciones veladas solo con esa tenebrosa mirada» su voz también se alteró, lo que me sorprendió un poco, pero no me intimidó

«¿Lo fue? ¿Estás segura, Swan? Porque hasta hace pocas horas era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, era el motivo de tu sonrisa, era tu segunda oportunidad y, de repente, solo me volví tu amiga. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que fue el día más feliz de tu vida si has hecho que el de hoy se convierta en uno de los más infelices para mí?» mi respiración a cada minuto se hacía más anárquica

«Mills, por favor, escúchame» ella bajó el tono «Yo…no lo hice por mal, créeme»

«¿No lo hiciste por mal? ¿Entonces, por qué diablos lo hiciste? ¿Me pides que salga contigo un día y al otro me presentas como si fuera una persona cualquiera? ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?»

«Es todo nuevo para mí. No sé lidiar con ciertas situaciones. Pensé que solo iban a estar presentes los amigos a los que estoy acostumbrada, pero había personas que ni conozco bien, otras a las que detesto y que sienten lo mismo por mí. Mi amor…» intentó acercarse, pero no se lo permití

«Yo me aparté, ¿y tú qué hiciste? Nada. Me quedé sola toda la noche mientras Miss simpatía derramaba su encanto con todos los hombres que allí había, ¿no es verdad?»

«¿Qué? ¡Yo…no hice nada de eso!»

«¿No, Emma? ¿Fuiste en mi busca en algún momento? ¿Te sentaste a mi lado? Una extraña se dio cuenta de mi soledad, de mi frustración y tú solo te preocupaste en sonreírle a tus amigos y permitir que aquel imbécil de Graham te acariciase. Es más, Ruby…qué tonta aquella muchacha, ¿no? O quizá es de la misma calaña permitiendo una necedad como aquella»

«¿Graham? ¡No! ¡Graham es mi amigo! Somos hermanos, criados juntos. Ruby no es ninguna idiota porque allí no estaba pasando nada que no pudiera pasar. Me puedes acusar de cualquier cosa, pero no de tener intimidad sexual con él» se llevó las manos a la cabeza «Regina, ¡eso es…asqueroso!»

«¿Asqueroso? Te estuve observando todo el tiempo, Swan. Todo el tiempo en que tú ni siquiera te acordaste de mi presencia. No me pareciste asqueada de ninguna manera, ni con tu amigo ni con las entradas de ese tal August, y menos todavía, cuando aquel hijo de puta te agarró y besó en el cuello. Sonreíste. ¡Sonreíste!» la última frase la dije pausadamente para subrayar el error de sus actos «¿Es tu verdadero novio, Emma?»

«¡Mi novia eres tú!» la rubia bajó la cabeza, hablando con tristeza «Es Will…Will solo es un idiota»

Swan apartó la mirada, pero yo no. La estaba estudiando. Estudiaba cada reacción, cada movimiento, como se estudia una presa antes de cazarla. Un silencio incómodo se estableció. No se pudo medir el tiempo que nos quedamos escuchando solamente los suspiros y los resquicios del llanto de ambas, hasta que reuní el valor y eché hacia fuera una de las últimas cosas que me molestaba.

«Killian»

Podía jurar que vi a Emma temblar al escuchar ese nombre. Su respiración se descontroló  y sus mejillas se enrojecieron aún más que con las lágrimas que noté cuando volvió a mirarme.

«No me hagas esto…» fue todo lo que consiguió decir en mitad del llanto.

Fue demasiado para mí. No podía soportarlo. Superar mis límites me estaba matando. Balanceé la cabeza de un lado a otro y caminé hacia la puerta, la rubia me lo impidió agarrándome por la cintura con su mano izquierda. Con el brazo derecho agarró mi cuello, haciendo que mi cuerpo quedara pegado a la pared. Reuní todas mis fuerzas y la empujé haciéndola caer torpemente en el sofá.

«Siempre he sido una mujer muy decidida, firme en mis convicciones. Nunca he sido de las de relacionarme seriamente. Todas mis relaciones, hasta las más duraderas, estuvieron basadas en una sencilla atracción física, una comodidad que se crea con la convivencia. Puedo decirte con toda la certeza que nunca me había enamorado de alguien hasta…» las lágrimas descendieron como un torbellino «¡Hija de la gran puta! Te odio por hacerme pasar por una idiota, por haber hecho que abandonara mis recelos y aceptar que podía convertirme en una  persona capaz de amar. Hiciste que me sintiera especial» la rubia estaba aturdida, inmóvil. Solo me miraba boquiabierta «Por primera vez en mi vida sentí que era querida, deseada por mí misma y no por mi cuerpo. ¡Y mi arrepiento amargamente de haberme abierto a ti, canalla! Te odio por haberme humillado, por haber hecho que te amase para acabar conmigo al instante siguiente. Solo que…yo me odio más aún por haber permitido que esto pasara. Hablaste sobre el asco…y es exactamente lo que siento ahora»

Me quedé unos segundos más mirando aquellos ojos verdes de los que me había enamorado, para después cerrar la puerta violentamente tras de mí. Me quedé paralizada. No conseguía avanzar. Mis manos agarraban el pomo y no tenía fuerzas para soltarme de ella. Claramente estaba sufriendo los síntomas del corazón partido: paralización, falta de aire, dolor en el pecho y una producción enorme de hormonas de estrés. _“No puede ser verdad_ ”. La frase martilleaba en mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo y cerebro estaban en un estado similar al de una enfermedad mental, cuando emerges de una situación dominada por pensamientos desconectados. El dolor físico se traspasó al emocional. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que aún permanecía parada en el mismo lugar, a pesar de la necesidad de huir. Empecé a caminar lentamente. Me escondería en cualquier hueco. En cualquier lugar bien lejos de Swan.

 

 


	10. Arrepentirse antes de que sea tarde

**POV Emma**

La luz que entraba de la ventana con la cortina abierta me hizo despertarme sobresaltada. Cuando abrí los ojos noté cuánto latía mi cabeza. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, quizás por haberme dormido echada de cualquier manera en el sillón. Intenté no mover mis miembros para menguar el dolor, pero a cada segundo que pasaba, la incomodidad aumentaba, imposibilitando así que el dolor se fuera naturalmente.

«¡Ahhhhhh…mierda!»

Me levanté despacio mientras recorría el sitio con la mirada. Después las ideas confusas en mi mente fueron organizándose y pude recordar con exactitud lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Después de que Regina se hubiera marchado de mi apartamento, dando un  portazo, no reaccioné. En realidad, creo que esa es la actitud que más conforme está con mi personalidad. Siempre he intentado luchar por lo que quería, pero en algunas situaciones mi cerebro se niega a ejercer su función y acaba fallando, trayendo la pasividad como punto negativo. A fin de cuentas, era una cobarde, una completa idiota. La mujer que deseaba se había marchado y no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para impedírselo. Me quedé paralizada mirando durante un rato la puerta, intentando absorber el golpe de las palabras que había escuchado hasta que fui presa de un llanto compulsivo. Todo vino a la vez. Todas las desgracias de mi vida pasaron por mi mente como una película. Me puse en posición fetal y así me quedé, deshaciéndome en lágrimas y tristeza por tan mala suerte en el amor. Tuve que haberme quedado dormida de tanto llorar. Y ahora estaba de pie, parada justo en el lugar donde le había pedido a Regina que fuera mi novia. Yo, Emma Swan, la muchacha mimada de Connecticut, le había pedido a la mujer más bella del mundo que fuera su novia, y un día después, la había perdido por estúpida.

Con dificultad, conseguí atravesar la estancia y llegar al baño para coger un analgésico. Vi mi reflejo en el espejo y no me reconocí. No tanto por las ojeras que eran evidentes, por el rostro hinchado, por la rojez de la piel y por el cabello desgreñado, sino más bien por el alma partida en mil pedazos, por la oscuridad que me había poseído y que me hacía querer desaparecer de este mundo. Ya había sufrido tanto por culpa de mis relaciones amorosas que me juré a mí misma que no volvería a sufrir más. ¡Y aquí estoy! Y es infinitamente peor cuando la culpa no recae en el otro. Era el doble de dolor porque además del mío, tenía que cargar con el peso del que había causado en mi morena.

«Mía…mía…» el llanto volvió otra vez, sin embargo no dejé que fuera por mucho tiempo «No, Emma. No eres una cobarde» me dije mientras me lavaba los ojos «No voy a dejar que esto se estropee de esta manera. Tengo que hablar con Regina. Me tiene que escuchar»

Me metí debajo de la ducha para descargar toda la energía negativa de mi cuerpo. La temperatura del agua era agradable y conseguí relajarme un poco en aquellos minutos en que estuve en el baño. Sin eso no conseguiría seguir con mi propósito.

Me puse lo primero que vi: pantalones negros, camiseta negra, botas marrones y mi chaqueta roja, pues hacía un poco de frío. Ni me preocupé por comer algo antes de salir. Tenía que ver a Mills, más que cualquier otra cosa y eso haría.

Ya pasaban de las 08:30, así que probablemente estaría en el Jeunet. Me dirigí a la cafetería con la esperanza de arreglar mi metedura de pata. Me extrañó no verla detrás del mostrador cuando entré. Quizás estuviera en la cocina delegando algunas tareas. Detuve a un camarero para preguntarle

«¡Hola, buenos días!» forcé una sonrisa

«¡Buenos días, señorita! ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?»

«¿Podría hablar con la señorita Mills?» pregunté esperando impaciente la respuesta

«Lo siento, pero ella no ha venido a trabajar hoy. Llamó para decir que no se sentía muy bien» dijo rápidamente

«¿Dijo algo más?» sentí un pinchazo de preocupación

«Nada más. Quizás consiga hablar con ella si la llama por teléfono. ¿Ya lo intentó?»

«Sí, sí. Gracias de todas maneras. Hasta luego» me despedí y salí apresuradamente

Mentí. No había intentado llamar a Regina después de lo ocurrido. No es que no quisiera, solo que…necesitaba verla, necesitaba hablarle mirándola a los ojos, necesitaba que ella sintiera, a través de mis emociones, que estaba realmente arrepentida de las tonterías que había hecho. « _Llamó diciendo que no se sentía muy bien»_ ¡Cielos! ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Acaso está mal físicamente, tendría dolores? Golpeé el salpicadero del coche en un gesto de furia por la sensación de impotencia que sentía.

«Cálmate, Emma. Nada adelantas comportándote así. Piensa, piensa…»

Si Regina no ha venido al Jeunet, probablemente estaría en su casa. Aceleré lo máximo que puede, pues no soportaba tanta angustia acumulándose segundo tras segundo sin tener a mi querida.

Pasé como un cohete por la recepción, olvidándome de las buenas maneras, no saludé a nadie, ni esperé a ser anunciada. Maldije la tardanza del ascensor. El tiempo nunca me había sido tan preciado. Nunca he tenido tanta prisa por hacer algo. Mi cuerpo temblaba de arriba abajo. Por más que intentara controlar mis emociones, estaban tan a flor de piel que era imposible mantener la calma en aquel momento. Cuando llegué a la puerta de Mills, dudé un instante en tocar el timbre al escuchar el sonido de una música proveniente del apartamento. Mi pecho dolía debido a la fuerza que ponía en cada respiración por culpa de los nervios. Por fin, tomé valor y apreté el botón. Esperé unos segundos, pero no obtuve respuesta. « _Calma, Emma. Puede estar ocupada_ » pensé. Toqué una vez más, dos veces, y nada. La misma música seguía una y otra vez. Era evidente que no quería atender, ya que estaba en casa y no se había manifestado ante el ruido insistente del «dindón» Pero no me iría de ahí sin hablar con ella. No, señor.

«¡Regina, por favor, abre la puerta! Quiero hablar contigo» sin señal de respuesta. Solo se escuchaban los acordes «Mi amor, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me escuches? Dame una oportunidad para explicártelo todo. Ayer estábamos cansadas, nerviosas, nada saldría bien. Hoy es diferente. Solo unos minutos, ¡es todo lo que te pido!» interrumpí mi habla, esperando que se manifestase, pero nada «No me lo vas a poner fácil, ¿verdad? Regina, sé que estás ahí, sé que escuchas» aún sonando _Wicked Game_ cantada por James Vincente «Está bien. No quieres hablar conmigo y tienes toda la razón. No puedo obligarte a escuchar lo que tengo que decirte. Yo…» mi voz se atragantó y no conseguí controlar las lágrimas «…yo quería que supieras que estoy aquí para pedirte perdón…» algunos vecinos curiosos aparecieron en el pasillo, pero no me importaba. Solo quería arreglar las cosas «Killian…fue mi novio durante seis meses y mi prometido durante siete años. Hasta el día en que descubrí sus traiciones y decidí enfrentarme a él. Él estaba ayudando a unos amigos míos a hacer una fiesta en el campus de la facultad, y fui hacia él para pedir explicaciones. Cuando llegué, me encontré con una escena que…que he intentado olvidar con todas mis fuerzas, incluso ahora…que te lo estoy contando. Killian estaba completamente borracho, follándose a una puta delante de todos, como si fuera un espectáculo porno, diciéndoles que «una puta cualquiera tenía más valor que yo y que yo era pésima en la cama» Y no solo eso. Mi amor, yo lo maté en mi interior. Él ya no existe para mí. ¡Por favor, créeme! No existe nadie aparte de ti» no sé cómo, pero podía sentirla a través de la madera, lo que hinchó mi corazón por su presencia, pero me dolió por su silencio. Al comenzar la música, empecé a canturrearla **“The world was on fire and no one could save me but you…** ” fuiste tú quien me rescató de un mundo en blanco y negro cuando sonreíste entregándome aquella manzana. No me devuelvas al mismo lugar, por favor…»

Estas últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con una gran dificultad, pues la emoción me había arrasado por completo. Ya no sabía qué más hacer para que Mills cediera. Por instinto, golpeé la puerta. Miré a un lado y se me ocurrió una idea como último intento. Toqué al timbre del vecino y le pedí prestado papel y lápiz. Así, con las manos temblorosas, le escribí una nota. La pasé despacio por debajo de la puerta y esperé unos segundos con la esperanza de que mi gesto le llegara al corazón y me recibiera, pero me engañé. Nada sucedió. Me embargó la tristeza y me aparté poco a poco, girándose para marcharme sin mirar atrás.

**POV Regina**

No había dormido y la sensación era que mi cuerpo se derrumbaría en cualquier momento. Todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior volvían una y otra ven a mi mente, incluso con el esfuerzo que hacía para olvidarlos.  Mis calmantes no me hacían efecto y me estaba hundiendo en una mezcla de sentimientos dolorosos y confusos. Alrededor de las 07:30, llamé a la cafetería y dije que no iría a trabajar. No estaba en condiciones físicas ni psicológicas para estar al frente de un establecimiento lleno de gente sonriente y comunicativa. No iba a forzar sonrisas como había hecho en aquella maldita fiesta de confraternización. Pensé en cogerme algunos días libres y viajar a algún sitio lejano donde pudiera vaciar la cabeza e intentar curarme de todo lo que me estaba haciendo daño. Me preparé un café, cogí el portátil y empecé a buscar sitios turísticos con actividades relajantes. No estuve ni diez minutos mirando los sitios. Estaba incomoda. Para donde quiera que fuese no conseguiría deshacerme de los recuerdos y del arrepentimiento que me corroían por dentro. ¿A quién quería engañar? Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos en el intento de aliviar la presión de los confusos pensamientos. De repente escuché el timbre. Miré le reloj y eran las 09:20. _«¿Quién sería a esa hora? Si fuera alguien de la calle, el portero habría  llamado por el interfono, así que debe ser algún vecino pesado. No voy a abrir_ » pensé. Continué sentada en la misma posición, sin importarme el ruido, hasta que una voz proveniente de fuera me estremeció de la cabeza a los pies. Mi corazón disparó, mi boca se secó, entré en pánico.

«Emma…» mi voz salió débil, casi imperceptible.

Me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta. No sabía definir lo que estaba sintiendo. Una parte de mí se sorprendió, la otra aún estaba destruida por el rechazo y por la rabia. Pegué mi cuerpo a la madera y me dejé deslizar hasta el suelo. Swan comenzó a hablar y las lágrimas caían por mi rostro. Eran palabras que en otras circunstancias me habrían conmovido, pero no creía en la veracidad de ninguna. Mi estado de apatía de hace pocos minutos atrás fue sustituido por la tristeza más profunda. Entonces me di cuenta de que la música que sonaba desde el ordenador se repetía desde el momento en que lo había encendido.

 

**«The world was on fire and**

**No one could sabe me but you**

**It’s strange what desire make foolish people do**

**I never dreamed that I’d meet somebody like you**

**I never dreamed that I’d lose somebody like you**

**No, I don’t want to fall in love**

**This love is only gonna break your heart**

**No, I don’t want to fall in love**

**This love is only gonna break your heart**

**With you**

**What a wicked game to play**

**To make me feel this way**

**What a wicked thing to do**

**To let me dream of you**

**What a wicked thing to say**

**You never felt this way**

**What a wicked thing to do**

**To make me dream of you**

**And I wanna fall in love**

**This love is only gonna break your heart**

**No, I don’t want to fall in love**

**This love is only gonna break your heart**

**With you**

**The world was on fire and**

**No one could sabe me but you**

**It’s strange what desire make foolish people do**

**I never dreamed that I’d love somebody like you**

**I never dreamed that I’d lose somebody like you**

**No, I don’t want to fall in love**

**This love is only gonna break your heart**

**No, I don’t want to fall in love**

**This love is only gonna break your heart**

**With you**

**No I**

**Nobody loves no one.**

 

Metí mi cabeza entre mis piernas y me permití desahogarme por completo cuando la rubia comenzó a contarme del tal Killian y lo que le hizo. Por un segundo, pensé en levantarme y abrir la puerta, pero no lo hice. Repentinamente, dejó de hablar. Imaginé que se había cansado y marchado, pero me sorprendí cuando vi un pedazo de papel doblado siendo metido por debajo de la puerta. Lo cogí con recelo y sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho al leer su contenido

**«¡En primer lugar, disculpas, mil disculpas! Sé que me equivoqué y que la situación desagradable e incómoda que pasamos la provoqué yo misma. Por eso comienzo esta nota con una petición de disculpa que se va a repetir, con certeza, cuando nos encontremos en persona otra vez, ya que claramente no quieres hablar conmigo ahora. Te entiendo. Juro que te entiendo y por encima de todo te respeto. Yo haría exactamente lo mismo. Soy una idiota. La peor de todas porque no he sabido hasta este momento el valor que tienes para mí. Espero poder decírtelo mirándote a los ojos y espero que sea pronto. Así, admitiendo y asumiendo el error, tengo esperanzas de que lo vas a reconsiderar. Tengo la profunda esperanza de que no te quedarás insensible a mi desesperación y a este pedido de reconciliación, pues sé que aunque no lo haya demostrado porque nos conocernos desde hace tan poco tiempo, eres muy importante para mí. Tan importante que ya no consigo imaginar mi vida sin ti. Más que importante, Regina, eres la persona que amo y a la que quiero tener conmigo. Una vez más apelo a tu perdón e imploro por uno, dos, millones de tus besos**

**De tu…**

**Emma**

**PS: Has sido mi mejor elección»**

 

«¿Qué mierda estás haciendo conmigo, Swan? ¿Por qué?»

Escuché pasos desapareciendo del pasillo. Se había marchado y yo me había quedado en el suelo, apretando su nota contra mi pecho, notando cómo todo aquello me había herido.

**POV Emma**

Salí del edificio aturdida, más aún que como entré. Caminaba por la calles de Nueva York sin rumbo, apática. Mi vida se estaba desmoronando y ni sabía qué hacer al respecto. De repente, mi móvil sonó, sacándome de mi trance y haciendo que mi corazón disparara ante la posibilidad de que mi amor me estuviera llamando. No conseguí esconder la frustración al ver quién era al otro lado de la línea.

«Hola, Grah» atendí sin ánimo

«Emma, ¿está todo bien?» aquella sencilla pregunta hizo que me derrumbara allí mismo, en medio de aquel mar de gente

«No, no hay nada bien»

«¿Qué paso, judiíta?» parecía preocupado

«Mills, Graham. Acabó lo que apenas comenzó» dije entre lágrimas

«¿Peleasteis?»

«Sí. Ayer, la reunión, se sintió herida por haberla presentado como amiga y celosa por no haberle prestado la debida atención»

«Swan…» su voz se volvió seria y sabía que estaba irritado, pues me llamó usando el apellido «Mi llamada iba a ser rápida. Estoy hasta arriba con un caso de homicidio muy complicado. Quería hablarte sobre Neal, pero eso queda para después. No puedo pasar por encima de lo que estás sintiendo. Vi lo que pasó en casa, me di cuenta de todo. Solo que no lo comenté porque no tuve oportunidad y porque no quería meterme antes de que tú tomaras alguna postura. ¿Qué mierda fue aquella?» me asombré ante la elevación de su tono de voz

«Me asusté con nuestros amigos allí. Grah, es todo nuevo para mí. Nunca me había relacionado con mujeres. No supe cómo actuar delante de las personas. Sencillamente lo dije sin pensar»

«Pues actuaste de la peor manera. ¿Cuál era el problema en decir que Regina era tu novia? Además te recuerdo que por pedido tuyo, Emma»

«No lo sé» lloriqueé

«¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Qué rayos de mujer del siglo XXI eres? Pareces una pacata llena de miedos y prejuicios. Estábamos entre amigos. Nada más justo que presentar a tu novia ante todos. Nadie allí te iba a discriminar. ¡Qué cosa más ridícula! Los conoces a todos y sabes que siempre nos hemos respetado los unos a los otros. Conocen a mi hermana y a su mujer, Swan. Nunca ha habido ningún problema. Tú…querida…actuaste feo. También me di cuenta de que en ningún momento estuvisteis juntas, ¿por qué?»

«Se fue a la terraza tan pronto como llegamos y solo salió para marcharse corriendo» respondí.

«Ah, claro. Ella no conocía a nadie allí. Era tu obligación ser más sensible y hacerla sentirse a gusto con nosotros e interactuar con ella. Se lo dije a Ruby, pero cuando iba a llamarte la atención, parece que ya era demasiado tarde»

«Will me agarró por detrás, a Regina no le gustó y salió deprisa»

«¿Y crees que ella actuó mal? Emma, eres mi amiga, pero no voy a tomar tu defensa en este caso indefensible.  Sabes de sobra que a los chicos les gusta tirarte los tejos e intentar una aproximación. Hicieron lo de siempre. Ahora te pregunto: ¿qué hiciste tú para deshacerte de ellos?»

«Nada»

«Pues ya está. Yo soy un hombre, honro mis sentimientos y principios. Y como soy una persona que trata todo así en la vida, puedo decir, categóricamente, que fuiste una idiota por haber tratado a tremenda mujer de aquella forma en la que la trataste. Regina actuó muy bien peleando contigo. ¡Te lo mereces!»

«Para, por favor. No me hables así. Sé que soy una idiota, he reconocido mi error y he querido arreglarlo, pero ella no me ha dado una oportunidad. Acabo de salir de su apartamento y ni siquiera se prestó a abrirme la puerta. Siento mucho lo que hice, pero ya es demasiado tarde»

«Nunca es tarde, Swan. Lo que tienes que hacer es demostrarle que solo fue un error que nunca más volverás a cometer»

«El problema es cómo lo haré, ya que Regina no quiere hablar conmigo»

«Ya encontrarás una forma. Tienes que hacerlo, si no, quizás pierdas al gran amor de tu vida. Bueno, tengo que volver al trabajo. Más tarde hablamos. Cuídate, ¿eh? Deja de ser imbécil una vez en la vida al menos y haz lo correcto»

«Grah…gracias. Hasta luego»

«Ciao»

Cerré la llamada sintiendo el peso de aquella conversación. Me fui a casa y me eché en mi cama pensando en mi vida, en lo que había hecho hasta ese momento y en lo que pretendía para mi futuro. En todas las suposiciones estaba Mills. Las cosas pasaron muy rápidas entre nosotras, pero parecía que nos conocíamos y nos relacionábamos desde hacía tiempo. De cierta forma, ella ya existía en mi vida, aunque no me diera cuenta de ello. Ella había embellecido todas mis mañanas durante meses, pero solo ahora tenía un papel activo volviéndose el motivo de mis sonrisas más sinceras y de los fuertes latidos de mi corazón. No podía dejar escapar a mi morena entre los dedos. Estaría renunciando a mi felicidad si así lo hiciera. Fui al despacho, con un deseo que no había sentido desde que había terminado mi noviazgo. Saqué la guitarra de su estuche, toqué unas notas y comencé a canturrear.

**«Sigo palavras y busco estrelas**

**O que é que o mundo fez**

**Para voce rir assim**

**Para nao tocá-la, melhor nem ve-la**

**Como é que voce pode se perder de mim…»**

Interrumpí el canto debido a la emoción de llanto.

**«…faz tanto frio, faz tanto tempo**

**Que no meu mundo algo se perdeu**

**Te mando beijos**

**Em outdoors pela avenida**

**E voce sempre tao distraida**

**Passa e nao ve, e nao ve**

**Fico acordado noites inteiras**

**Os días parecem nao ter mais fim**

**E a esfinge da espera**

**Olhos de pedra sem pena de mim**

**Faz tanto frio, faz tanto tempo**

**Que no meu mundo algo se perdeu**

**Te mando beijos**

**Em outdoors pela avenida**

**Voce sempre tao distraida**

**Passa e nao ve, e nao ve**

**Já nao consigo nao pensar em voce**

**Já nao consigo nao pensar em voce**

**Fico acosdado noites inteiras**

**Os dias parecem nao ter mais fim**

**E a esgfinge da espera**

**Olhos de pedra sem pena de mim**

**Faz tanto frio, faz tanto tempo**

**Que no meu mundo algo se perdeu**

**Te mando beijos**

**Em outdoors pela avenida**

**Voce sempre tao distraida**

**Passa e nao ve, e nao ve**

**Sigo palavras e busco estrelas**

**O que é que o mundo fez**

**Para voce rir assim**

**Para nao tocá-la, melhor nem ve-la**

**Como é que voce pode se perder de mim**

**Faz tanto frio, faz tanto tempo**

**Que no meu mundo algo se perdeu**

**Te mando beijos**

**Em outdoors pela avenida**

**E voce sempre tao distraida**

**Passa e nao ve, e nao ve**

**Já nao consigo nao pensar em voce**

**Já nao consigo nao pensar em voce**

Regina Mills me cambió por completo. Hizo que superase mis traumas y miedos del pasado y volviera a revivirlos, como tocar la guitarra, solo para sentirla más cerca, sentirla conmigo aunque solo fuera en mis fantasías.

Pasé uno, dos, tres, cuatro días pensando en qué actitud tomar. Eran cuatro largos días desperdiciados, pues Regina no dio señales de vida, ni entró en contacto. Yo iba al café, pero ella no estaba yendo a trabajar. De vez en cuando, me paraba en la puerta de su edificio y me quedaba durante horas mirando para su ventaba con la esperanza de verla, al menos unos instantes. Todo en vano. La morena estaba en la más profunda reclusión y nunca me permitiría una aproximación. Tras volver de otro de mis intentos para buscarla, me encontré con Walter, el portero, quien me entregó el sobre cuando Mills me dio la sorpresa de las entradas para el musical. Como por arte de magia, una idea me vino a la mente, y por primera vez, en días, sentí la esperanza corriendo por mis venas.

«¡Walter, Walter!» lo llamé animada «¿Cómo se llamaba aquel muchachito que te entregó el sobre para mí, hace un tiempo?»

«¿Sobre? ¡Hm…ah, sí! ¡Henry! Es un muchacho de la calle. Se pasea por la inmediaciones»

«Ok. Entonces, ¿no tiene un sitio fijo donde pueda encontrarlo? ¿Cómo puedo saber quién es?»

«Creo que no tiene sitio fijo, señorita Swan. Es un muchacho de unos 11, 12 años, cabellos oscuros, piel blanca, tiene un rostro graciosa y una nariz…digamos…aventajada»

«Bueno, es una información vaga, pero de todas maneras, gracias. ¡Me ha sido de gran ayuda!» dije saliendo apresurada.

Caminé durante casi media hora buscando a Henry. Ya estaba a punto de rendirme cuando divisé a un niño que encajaba con la descripción del portero. Mi corazón se llenó de alegría y entusiasmo. Era mi luz al final del túnel. Me acerqué a él y le pregunté

«Hola, ¿eres Henry?» él miró asustado en mi dirección

«Sí, soy yo. ¿Por qué?» se apartaba como quien se disponía a echar a correr

«No tengas miedo. Me llamo Emma. ¿Quieres acompañarme a aquella cafetería de la esquina? Tengo hambre, y me encantaría tener compañía para comer» vi un brillo en sus ojos y pude ver que consideraba la propuesta tentadora

«Está bien, pero, oh…ya le aviso que como mucho. Si tiene poco dinero es mejor que no vayamos» sonreí ante la espontaneidad del pequeño.

«No te preocupes por eso. ¡Vamos!»

Nos dirigimos al establecimiento y allí nos quedamos por un largo tiempo. Comimos y, lentamente, le fui contando el verdadero motivo de haberlo abordado. Henry me escuchaba con atención y me sorprendió la destreza en el uso de las palabras al hacer algún comentario y la educación que parecía tener. Al final de aquel encuentro había conquistado un cómplice para mi plan y él había conquistado mi simpatía. Nos despedimos y volví a casa, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con el hilo de esperanza que aquel muchacho me había dado.

Apenas había entrado en el apartamento cuando, ansiosa, llamé a otra persona que me ayudaría.

«¿Hola, Ruby? (…) No, perdona por no haberte llamado antes (…) Sí, lo sé. Estoy bien, gracias (…) Ah, llamo porque te necesito y es urgente (…) ¿Puedes encontrarte conmigo mañana temprano en el centro comercial? (…) A primera hora (…) Allí te explico todo, ¿puede ser? (…) Ok. Te espero. Besos»

No conseguí estarme quieta, me pasé el resto del día y de la noche andando de un lado a otro de la casa. Las horas se arrastraban lentamente y yo estaba cada vez más nerviosa, como en el momento en que le pedí a Regina que saliera conmigo. Finalmente, me encontré con Ruby. Le expliqué mi plan detalladamente y fuimos a buscar lo que iba a necesitar. Ella, rápidamente, se puso a hacer llamadas y pedidos mientras yo organizaba otros detalles. Por nuestra parte, todo estaba listo. Me pasé por la zona donde Henry se solía poner y repasé con él lo que tendría que hacer. Me fui a casa a prepararme. Quien viera mi estado emocional diría que aquel día era el de mi boda. Casi. Era el día en que cambiaría el resto de mi vida.

20:00 Estaba sentada en la mesa del mágico sitio que había preparado para sorprender a Regina. Pedí permiso para me cedieran un sitio apartado en medio de los árboles y césped del Central Park. Decoré el ambiente con lámparas colocadas entre las ramas, dando un aire romántico al local. La mesa en el centro también tenía una de esas lámparas con una tela blanca como forro. Cubiertos de plata, copas de cristal y porcelana francesa componían lo que yo llamaría una «cena a la altura de mi reina» Las sillas forradas con un tela fina de gamuza roja completaban el encanto del lugar. También estaban colocados el violinista y el camarero que serviría la cena: croque Monsieur de entrada, pavo a la salsa de foie gras como plato principal y crème brulèe de postre, sin olvidar, obviamente, el mejor vino francés para acompañar. Todo estaba en el más perfecto orden, solo quedaba esperar la llegada de la morena más hermosa de todo el mundo. Me sentía feliz por estar ahí, por darle esta sorpresa a Mills, por intentar reconquistarla y tener la oportunidad de mostrarle, todos los días de mi vida, que era muy amada y deseada.

 

 


	11. Reconquístame

**POV Emma**

Regina tiene una manía muy linda de la que tal vez ni se haya dado cuenta, pero golpea varias veces en suelo con el pie derecho cuando está nerviosa. ¿Qué tiene eso de lindo? Viene de ella…¡eso me basta! Dicen que con la convivencia acabamos adquiriendo costumbres del otro. No llevamos tanto tiempo de intimidad, sin embargo, ahí estaba yo movimiento mi pie derecho rítmicamente como ella. ¡Dios! ¡Estoy realmente enamorada, muy enamorada! Un momento como este, y pensando trivialidades, pero que en el fondo eran completamente relevantes, pues estaban relacionadas directamente con la mujer que había cambiado mi rutina, mi vida por completo y con certeza aún cambiaría muchas cosas de mí.

El pasar de los minutos era una tortura. A cada segundo un latido más fuerte de mi corazón. Nunca fui religiosa, sin embargo, me encontré rezando para que Henry hubiera tenido éxito en su misión y para que mi esfuerzo no hubiese sido en vano. Sonreí al acordarme de él. No estaba muy apegada a los niños, pero sentí que aquel muchacho era especial. Se quedó con todo y trató todo lo que le dije con tanta delicadeza que al momento me sentí encantada con él.

«¡Henry, mi futuro está en tus manos, chico!» dije inclinando la cabeza y uniendo las manos por detrás.

Controlaba la hora en el móvil cada cierto tiempo y automáticamente vagaba la mirada por el sitio, primero para asegurarme de que todo estaba conforme a lo planeado y segundo, con la esperanza de que mi morena apareciese entre el follaje.

Me levanté y comencé a caminar en círculos, tan grande era mi ansiedad.

«Calma, Emma. Todo va a salir bien. Cuando se piensa positivamente, el universo conspira a tu favor»

Me decía aquello para tener el mando en mis emociones, pues nada debería salir mal. ¡Nada!

Fui a decirle unas palabras al violinista y en ese momento el toque estridente de mi teléfono me llamó la atención. Atendí deprisa sin mirar siquiera quién era.

«¿Diga?» mi respiración estaba entrecortada debido a mis emociones

«Emma…» el tono de voz de Graham era de aprensión

«Ah, Grah, eres tú…» no conseguí esconder mi frustración

«¿Dónde estás?» pareció preocupado

«¿Cómo que dónde estoy? ¿Ruby no te contó? Estoy en Central Park dándole una sorpresa a Regina y…»

«¿Ella está contigo?» mi amigo me interrumpió

«No, aún no ha llegado. Graham Humbert, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué me estás haciendo tantas preguntas? ¿Qué ha sucedido?»

«Jud…» esta vez lo interrumpí

«¡No! No me vengas ahora con judiíta. Te conozco muy bien para saber que algo anda mal. ¡No me pongas más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy y habla ya!»

«Yo…me acaban de pasar una información. Un accidente…Emma, tienes que calmarte, necesito que no te alteres…»

«¿Accidente? Graham, ¿qué mierda de accidente es ese?» mi voz estaba embargada por la aflicción

«Un Audi A5 negro, matrícula de Nueva York, con víctima mortal en la Octava Avenida»

«Ah, no, no, no…» mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un grito se atoró en mi garganta «Grah, no…Regina no…»

«Ems, por favor, estoy de camino para comprobar en persona lo sucedido. No vamos a precipitarnos…»

«Es su coche, es aquí cerca, Graham, oh Dios mío, no…» un llanto compulsivo me abatió. El móvil cayó de mis manos en el momento en que enterré mi rostro en ellas.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y parecía que había sido trasladada a otro plano, otra dimensión. No conseguí sentir mis miembros, no conseguía sentir nada a no ser un lacerante dolor. Las lágrimas se deslizaban, mojando mi rostro. Aquella noticia había sido tan impactante que fue inevitable la impresión.

«¡Regina, mi Regina no! ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto conmigo, Dios mío? ¿Por qué te la llevaste sin tener la oportunidad de decirle cuánto la amaba? ¿Por qué?»

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé allí, sufriendo ante un cruel infortunio. Tenía que reaccionar, necesitaba levantarme, pero no tenía fuerzas para eso, es más, para nada. Regina Mills, la propietaria del Jeunet, mi lugar preferido, se había marchado. Cuando entré por primera vez en aquella cafetería, nunca hubiera podido imaginar que aquella morena tan bonita traería a mi vida una pasión, un sentimiento tan fuerte y avasallador. Me privé de la felicidad durante toda mi vida debido a los convencionalismos. Estaba presa dentro de mí misma y ella me mostró la llave que abriría mi corazón, que me traería un mundo nuevo, una visión diferente de lo que es querer a alguien. Parece una tontería de adolescentes, pero no lo es. Para algunos, mis sentimientos no tenían ninguna importancia, pues sería muy pronto para hablar de apego. Puedo afirmar, categóricamente, que la amo. Ruby me dijo que el amor no entiende de plazos de tiempo y sí, es amor. Y ha sido preciso que perdiera la única oportunidad que he tenido de experimentar lo que es estar enamorada para darle su justo valor. ¿Qué haría ahora con la añoranza de los momentos que no he vivido con ella? ¿Con el arrepentimiento por no haberla tratado como se merece una mujer con ella? ¿Cómo conviviría con ese dolor?

«¿Emma?» escuché una voz que parecía resonar en mi mente «¿Emma? ¿Qué ocurre?» un toque me hizo estremecerme

¿Mi sufrimiento estaba sobrepasando los límites y estaba cayendo en la locura? No era posible. Alcé el rostro lentamente, no dando crédito a lo que veían mis ojos. Me quedé paralizada, boquiabierta ante lo que tenía delante de mis ojos.

«¿Regina?» la adrenalina corría por todo mi torrente sanguíneo, provocándome sensaciones hasta entonces ajenas a mí

«¿Emma, qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando encogida aquí en el suelo?» Mills puso sus manos en mis hombros y me miraba con preocupación.

Una sonrisa nerviosa y aún incrédula se formó en mis labios. Me agarré a su cuello y me permití derrumbarme todavía más. Me aparté, le toqué el rostro, reparando en cada detalle, sonriendo, finalmente, aliviada, con la certeza de que no era un sueño, de que era real. Regina estaba viva, allí, delante de mí.

«¡He sentido tanto miedo! ¡Pensé que te había perdido y deseé morir contigo…» dije con cierta dificultad

«¿El qué? ¿Morir? ¿De qué estás hablando?»

«Graham acaba de llamarme y me dijo que había recibido la noticia de un accidente mortal en la Octava Avenida, un Audi negro. Yo…creí que eras tú…» me eché a llorar otra vez.

«Shuuuuu, calma, calma. Estoy aquí, viva. Estoy aquí, Swan» ella me abrazó fuerte, rodeándome con sus brazos y fue como si hubiese arrancado, con aquel gesto, todo mal de mi interior.

«Disculpa, yo solo…no pude controlarme ante la posibilidad de no poder volver a verte nunca más…perdona» intenté contenerme

«Me di cuenta de que había más tráfico de lo normal hacia el oeste. Ahora sé por qué. Probablemente fue debido a ese accidente. Como Henry me dijo que era urgente, preferí dar la vuelta y seguir por la 110th Street. Pero ya pasó. Está todo bien conmigo, con él…Hablando de eso…» Regina se separó un poco y miró a nuestro alrededor «¿Dónde está ese muchacho?»

«Es genial, ¿verdad?» me reí acordándome de él

«¿Genial? ¡Voy a matar a ese granuja!»

Me eché a reír ante aquel ataque de furia. Ella estaba delante de mí. Regina en su magnificencia …era todo lo que yo necesitaba.

**POV Regina**

Había acabado de salir del baño cuando oí el insistente toque del interfono. Con el albornoz y los cabellos mojados, fui apresuradamente a atender.

«¡Sí! (…) ¿Quién? ¡No conozco a ningún Henry? (…) Ah, sí, pero ¿qué hace ese chico aquí? (…) ¿Está solo? (…) ¿Está seguro de que no hay nadie con él, esperándolo fuera o algo así? (…) Está bien. Dígale que suba»

Colgué el aparato y fui corriendo a vestirme. Había visto y conversado con Henry unas pocas veces cuando pasaba por delante de la cafetería. Era un niño muy inteligente que había tenido, hasta el momento, una infancia muy infeliz. Fue abandonado por los padres y creció hasta los cinco años con un tío que lo maltrataba física y psicológicamente. En un fatídico día, la pobre criatura decidió escaparse y desde entonces vive vagando por las calles. Encontró un albergue donde pasa las noches y vive de los donativos y pequeños favores que se presta a hacer a los vecinos. Yo misma le di un buen dinero y bastante comida a cambio del favor de entregar el sobre con las entradas del musical que Emma quería tanto ver. Emma…su imagen invadió mis pensamientos, pero traté de concentrarme en la ropa que me pondría. Me puse un vestido corto de tejido ligero estampado en azul,  blanco y rojo. No me daría tiempo a secarme el pelo, así que simplemente los peiné hacia atrás. En pocos minutos, el timbre sonó. Aún estaba algo aprensiva cuando fui a atender.

«¡Hola, Henry! ¿Todo bien? ¡Entra!» abrí espacio para que pasara

«Sí. No, no lo está, quiero decir…conmigo sí» tartamudeaba

«¿Aceptarías tomar agua, un jugo? ¿Quieres comer algo?» pregunté mientras observaba al muchacho recorriendo con su mirada la casa.

«¡Su casa es bonita!» sonreía

«Gracias, pero no has contestado a mi pregunta…¿quieres algo de beber o de comer?» percibí que miró hacia el reloj de la pared de la cocina y dudó antes de responder

«No quiero nada. Gracias»

«Entonces, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?» indagué curiosa

«Necesito su ayuda» el chico dijo en un tono serio

«¿Mi ayuda? ¿En qué pudo ayudarte?»

«¿Se acuerda del favor que le hice? Pues ha llegado el momento de devolvérmelo»

«Sí, me acuerdo del favor que me hiciste, pero, ¿qué quieres de mí?» yo aún no entendía nada

«Tengo un buen amigo que está en Central Park, herido» parecía nervioso al hablar

«Y…»

«He pedido ayuda, pero nadie me ha creído. Se cayó entre aquellos arbustos y es difícil llegar hasta ahí. Las personas creen que es mentira mía, pero juro que es verdad, Regina ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdeme a salvar a mi amigo!» esa historia me parecía una total locura, pero algo en aquellos ojos marrones me decían que le diera un voto de confianza, e hiciera lo que Henry pedía, o casi suplicaba.

«¿Estás seguro de que esto no es una trola, chico? Como lo sea, puede tener consecuencias muy serias» intenté que mi voz dejara transparentar seriedad

«¡Completamente seguro! Si fuese scout, daría mi palabra» reí de su broma «Ahora, ¿podemos marcharnos ya? Puede empeorar…»

«Está bien. Espera un segundo que voy a buscar mi DNI»

Corrí al cuarto, me puse unas sandalias, cogí mi bolso y salimos disparadamente al sitio que el muchacho me dijo. Durante el camino, nos encontramos con un atasco y el nerviosismo del chico se hizo evidente, haciendo que creyera por completo en el relato que me contó. Los minutos pasaban y el tráfico parecía no mejorar. Ya que era algo urgente, decidí dar la vuelta y coger un atajo que no nos haría perder tiempo. Un trayecto que normalmente no pasaría de 20 minutos, ya estaba durando 45. Henry estaba afligido, y me estaba dejando a mí con la misma sensación.

Finalmente, conseguimos entrar en Central Park. Como estábamos en el lado contrario del supuesto sitio donde su amigo se encontraba, tuvimos que darnos prisa. Henry empezó a caminar deprisa tirándome de la mano, haciéndome correr. Si no fuera un caso de “rescate de herido”, sería hasta cómico ver a Regina Mills corriendo de la mano con un niño. Estábamos adentrándonos en una parte de césped, cerca de los arbustos, cuando, de repente, nos encontramos con varios farolillos dispuestos simétricamente, iluminando la zona.

«¿Qué significa esto?» le pregunté

Fue cuando, más al frente, al lado de una mesa para dos personas elegantemente preparada, vi a Swan, sentada de mala manera en la silla, llorando, encogida como un bebé arrinconado. Sentí un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho al ver tal escena. No tenía idea de que estaba pasando allí, el porqué de todo aquello, pero verla de aquella manera, tan indefensa y vulnerable, me preocupó, además de partir mi corazón. Instintivamente corrí hacia ella, sin prestar atención a nada más. Al ver cuánto lloraba, el temblor de su cuerpo y la desesperación en su voz al contarme el dolor que sintió al imaginarse que había sido la víctima del accidente, mis ojos lagrimearon. Una mezcla de sentimientos me impidió reflexionar. La abracé lo más fuerte que pude para calmarla a ella y calmarme yo.

Pasado el susto inicial, eché en falta a Henry. Lo busqué con la mirada por los alrededores, pero había desaparecido. Me enfadé por haber sido engañada por un niño de 10 años. A esas alturas, Emma estaba riendo de mis nervios, lo que me enfadó aún más.

«¿Vas a seguir riéndote de mí?» pregunté en tono serio

«No me estoy riendo de ti. Me estoy riendo de alivio. No sabes lo feliz que estoy por tenerte así, enfadada, aquí, delante de mí» la rubia se enjugaba las lágrimas que aún caían por su rostro.

«Ya que estás aliviada…» me senté «¿Me puedes decir qué significa esto? ¿Estás tú detrás de esa mentira de Henry, no?» le pregunté, mientras la miraba fijamente

«¡Perdóname!» Emma bajó la cabeza

«¿Perdonar, Swan? Mandas a un niño que vive en la calle a mi casa, me haces salir corriendo, conduciendo como una loca, imaginando que era algo realmente grave, para llegar aquí y ser otra más de tus brom…» ella se acercó de repente e interrumpió mi habla con un beso

«No te estoy pidiendo perdón por haber obligado a un niño a mentir y por haberte hecho correr» decía la rubia con la boca pegada en mí «No me arrepiento de absolutamente nada, pues era la única manera que encontré de traerte hasta mí» nuestras respiraciones estaban descompasadas y ella me miraba profundamente a los ojos «Te estoy pidiendo perdón por ser tan idiota y por no haberte dado el debido valor. Cuando saliste de mi apartamento el día que peleamos, cuando aquella puerta se cerró, y después, cuando me frustré en todos los intentos por verte, descubrí que mis días no tendrían más sentido si tú no formabas parte de ellos. Me di cuenta, Regina, que quizás no iba todas las mañanas al Jeunet por el café, y sí porque quedarme mirando cómo arreglabas las manzanas en el cesto der mimbre me daba cierto confort. Me gustaba mirarte y ni siquiera lo sabía »Emma suspiró y secó una lágrima que caía por mi rostro y de la que ni me había dado cuenta «Ver lo mucho que te herí con mi actitud infantil, me hizo pensar en varios aspectos de mi personalidad, en quién realmente soy, en lo que deseo para mí y la idea de ser una imbécil se volvió aún más fuerte porque no hay nada en este mundo que me impida amarte. El dolor de imaginar que habías sufrido ese accidente me hizo tener la certeza de que no quiero un futuro donde tú no estés, donde no pueda tomar mi macchiato leyendo mi libro preferido mientras te veo fingiendo cordialidad con tus clientes porque sé que no eres tan amable…»

«¡Swan!» la reprendí con un leve toque en los hombros

«Calma…» ella sonreía «Déjame terminar. Bueno, te pido perdón por haberme acobardado, pero puedo garantizarte que nunca más volverá a suceder»

«¿Y cómo puedes garantizarme eso?» le pregunté intentando beberme sus palabras

«Descubrí que no solo estoy enamorada de ti…» desvió la mirada y la posó en un hombre que hasta entonces yo  no había visto.

Con un impecable uniforme de camarero, le entregó una caja de terciopelo negro. La rubia tocó delicadamente mi brazo, señalándome que me levantara. Sus nervios eran visibles, y aún más los míos por no saber sus intenciones. Emma abrió el objeto y se giró hacia mí, y eso hizo que aguantara la respiración por la sorpresa.

«Emma, ¿qué estás haciendo?» le pregunté incrédula

«Esto no es una aventura, algo que tenemos y que no significa nada. Necesito que confíes en mí» sacó una de las alianzas, cogió mi mano derecha y me puso el anillo «Te amo, Regina. ¡Créeme! No haría nada de esto si no estuviera realmente arrepentida de mi error y si no tuviera la certeza de lo que quiero y de lo que siento. Dame un segunda oportunidad para probarte que me voy a esforzar para esta vez hacerlo todo correctamente»

Yo no podía dejar de mirar la brillante alianza de plata. Me sentí confusa. Aquella mujer conseguía llevarme del infierno al cielo en segundos. Era imposible definir sentimientos o medirlos. Estaba boquiabierta con la actitud de Swan. Me parecía todo surreal. Miré alrededor, observando cada detalle del sitio. Todo delicadamente adornado trayendo un encantador clima. Entonces, volví a centrar mi atención en la rubia que tenía delante. ¡Cielos! ¡Qué hermosa era! Emma vestía un mono largo azul claro, los cabellos estaban recogidos en una cola de caballo y, a pesar del maquillaje corrido por el llanto, estaba bellísima con su sonrisa en los labios. La sonrisa que hizo de mí una mujer enamorada, la sonrisa que también me hacía sonreír.

«Algunas cosas han pasado que me han obligado a cambiar radicalmente de estilo de vida y  siempre llamé a eso una segunda oportunidad. Obviamente nunca le damos importancia a esa expresión hasta que de verdad la necesitamos. Como dije cuando me pediste salir, todo entre nosotras estaba avanzando muy rápidamente y…» interrumpí mis palabras cuando la rubia bajó la cabeza en un claro gesto de desilusión «¡Hey, mírame! Ya te dije que cuando le vas a  pedir a una mujer salir tienes que mirarla a los ojos» Sonreí «Aquella noche quedé profundamente herida, Swan, porque había acabado de tomar conciencia de cómo había desperdiciado mi tiempo al negarme demostrar sentimientos hacia alguien. Vagué de cama en cama, varias mujeres han estado en mis brazos, y viví muy bien así hasta que…hasta que apareciste tú y lo pusiste todo boca abajo. Estos días en que hemos estado separadas me han hecho comprender por qué todo eso me dolió tanto…Yo también…» mi voz flaqueaba, no por falta de valor, sino por la emoción «Yo también te amo» sonreíamos y enseguida vino un beso apresado, pero intensamente cariñoso.

«He echado esto tanto de menos…» dijo Emma rozando sus labios en mi piel «Creo que ahora es el momento en que también colocas la alianza en mi dedo…» reí ante su tono infantil. Cogí su mano derecha y lo puse finalmente el anillo.

«Todo esto es hermoso, pero necesitamos hablar sobre esta relación, aclarar algunos puntos importantes para que una no hiera a la otra, para que todo pueda fluir»

«Claro, ¿pero no tienes hambre?» me preguntó con mirada traviesa

«¿Hambre? ¿Has preparado una cena, Swan?» pregunté curiosa

«¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Piensas que todo esto es una decoración sin sentido? Tenemos un menú francés»

«¿Ah sí? Entonces…¡vamos a cenar!» asentí

Emma retiró la silla para que me sentara, y se sentó ella enseguida a mi frente. A continuación escuché el sonido de un violín tocando una linda melodía. El camarero, el mismo que le había dado la caja, trajo los platos. Yo estaba encantada con el cuidado que había tenido con los detalles.

«Tengo que agradecerle a Ruby por haberme ayudado. ¿Está todo bonito, no?»

«Aún no me puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto por mí» dije para después tomar un sorbo del vino que nos había sido servido

«¿Y por quién más lo haría?» sonrió

La cena transcurrió maravillosamente bien. Emma y yo tuvimos la conversación que deberíamos haber tenido con anterioridad. Le expuse todo lo que consideraba de extrema importancia, lo que esperaba de esa relación. No quería solo a una mujer para que estuviera a mi lado como un florero. Si estábamos dispuestas a comenzar una relación, que fuera en cuerpo y alma. Soy una mujer de objetivos claros, determinada y necesito tener a mi lado a alguien que me inspire confianza, alguien que muestre seguridad. Le pedí a Swan que hiciera lo mismo, que dejara claros sus sentimientos y esperanzas ante lo que vendría. Determinamos que, de ahora en adelante, la base estaría en una relación sana, fundada en el respeto ante la opinión y los deseos de la otra. Me sentí realmente aliviada después de descargar lo que tenía trabado en la garganta. Era un recomienzo: sin amarras, sin máscaras, solo ella y yo, desnudas de cualquier impresión ruin de lo que había sucedido.

La noche seguía y el momento de marcharnos se acercaba…

«Está todo maravilloso, cariño, pero creo que ya es algo tarde. Casi es de madrugada…» dije bebiendo agua

«Tienes razón. Voy a liberar al camarero y al violinista y nos vamos a casa» la rubia se levantó y me dio un beso en la cabeza

«Está bien» asentí

En pocos minutos volvió

«¡Listo! Nos podemos ir. Ellos se encargarán de todo aquí» ella sonreía

«Ok….¿Dónde está tu coche?» pregunté

«No vine en coche. Tendrás que llevarme a casa…» Emma respondió en tono malicioso

«¿Fue a propósito?» pregunté sin creer en los planos hechos por aquella mujer

«¡No!» rio, agarrándome por la cintura y hablándome al oído «el mecánico aún no ha conseguido la pieza que le falta y me pidió unos días más. Solo eso…»

«Hum…ya» me solté de sus brazos «Voy a fingir que me lo creo. Venga, vamos. Te dejo en casa»

Me adelanté. Era obvio que formaba todo parte del plan, pero le seguiría el juego. Swan juega conmigo sabiendo cuánto me gusta jugar y lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer para no perder…¡nunca!

Continuamos hacia su casa, conversando sobre tonterías y, como me imaginaba, me invitó, de una forma infantil y necesitada, a subir. Estuve de acuerdo, ya teniendo en la mente lo que iría a pasar.

«No hay nada mejor como estar en casa, en paz…» la rubia dijo mientras se tiraba en el sofá

«Hay algunas cosas mejores, sí…» cargué mi voz de sensualidad, sentándome a su lado, cogiendo una revista que estaba encima de la mesita, y fingiendo desinterés.

«¿El qué? ¿Puedes decírmelo?» inclinó su cuerpo hacia mí, yendo hacia mi cuello»

«Hey, calma. ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?» la aparté delicadamente con las manos

«Te quiero a ti, Regina, Hemos pasado tanto tiempo lejos la una de la otra. Ya no aguanto más estas ganas » sus palabras salieron arrastradas y percibí su excitación

«¿Me quieres? Prueba que es verdad. ¡Reconquístame, Swan!»

«Haré cualquier cosa, lo que sea necesario» sus manos fueron hacia mi nuca, atrayéndome hacia un beso, que interrumpí segundos después.

Me levanté sin previas explicaciones, fui hasta la mesa del comedor, cogí una silla y la puse en el centro de la sala.

«Ven aquí» ordené

«¿Qué es esto?» preguntó sin entender, caminando hacia mí

Jugueteé un momento con mis dedos trazado la deliciosa curva de sus pechos, después subí hasta los hombros. Mi gesto hizo que las ropas que cubrían el cuerpo de Swan fuesen al suelo.

«¡Ahora siéntate!» otra orden, sin embargo con más vehemencia

«¿Qué?» parecía haberse asustado

«Mandé que te sentaras y quiero que te quedes bien quietita. Solo…mira»

Cogí mi móvil de mi bolso, escogí una de mis canciones preferidas para momentos íntimos y la puse.

 

« **I’ve been thinking bout ya**

**Are you thinking boy me?**

**I know I went crazy**

**But you were wrong…”**

Siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía fui moviendo mi cuerpo, acercándome a Emma que me devoraba con la mirada. Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y tracé el camino hacia su cuello con mi lengua, sonriendo maliciosamente después. Me separé y le di la espalda, sentándome en su regazo, lo que hizo que mi vestido, ya corto, se levantara aún más exponiendo mis muslos. De inmediato, ella apretó mi cintura y pude sentir su respiración en mi nuca. Miré por encima del hombro y sentí placer al ver a la rubia con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta como si estuviera en trance. Eso me atizó aún más. Comencé a moverme lentamente haciendo que mi trasero rozara con su vagina.

«Ahhhh…» ella no contuvo un gemido

 

« **…oh, baby, cause**

**Missing you is way too hard to do**

**I’d rather be fucking you**

**Do you mind if I give you love**

**Cause I just wanna give you love**

**Won’t you tell me if I’m doing too much**

**Missing you is way too hard to do…»**

Yo bailaba entre sus piernas, a la vez clavaba mis unas en sus muslos, arañándola. De vez en cuando yo alzaba el trasero colocándolo frente a su rostro. Swan no estaba para nada inhibida, y dejaba que los suaves gemidos salieran de su boca. Me coloqué de pie, y le lancé una mirada cargada de sensualidad. Lentamente, me quité el vestido, quedándome solo con la lencería negra. Sonriendo, me senté de frente, y volví a moverme, esta vez, besándole los labios. Mordí el inferior antes de descender por su cuello, depositando leves lamidas y mordidas. Nuestras vaginas se rozaban, causándome una ola de estremecimientos por toda la columna. Sus manos se paseaban por mi cuerpo y por su aspecto, estaba segura de la tensión tan grande que ella estaba sintiendo. Restregué mis pechos aun con el sujetador por su boca, permitiendo que ella los lamiese. Emma estaba extremadamente excitada. Yo también. Nuestros cuerpos ardían de deseo y, aún sin ver, tenía la certeza de que su clítoris estaba hinchado y latía, anunciando un pre-gozo, así como el mío. Tomé su rostro entre  mis manos y la besé con voracidad, con prisa, con fuerza, en una danza increíblemente placentera de nuestras lenguas. Cesé aquella tortura sexual, me levanté y me vestí.

«¿Qué…qué estás haciendo?» me preguntó la rubia jadeante, sin entender «¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo, Regina?»

«¿Qué ocurre, cariño? ¿Por qué todo ese asombro?» me hice la desatendida, mientras guardaba el móvil en el bolso, y me lo colocaba en el hombro derecho.

«Estás de broma, ¿no? ¡Mira en el estado que me has puesto!» dijo señalando la mancha clara que su excitación había dejado en la tela fina de sus bragas.

Me acerqué, coloqué mi mano en su vagina, masajeando lentamente y susurrándole al oído

«¿No estás satisfecha? Busca una forma de verme de nuevo…¿Te acuerdas de eso, señorita Swan?»

Sonreí maliciosa al término de mis palabras y caminé lentamente, moviendo mis caderas de forma sensual. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí, me giré hacia Emma, le guiñé un ojo y le mandé un beso volado.

La noche había estado llena de emociones y la madrugada estaría colmada por la tensión reprimida del sexo no consumado.

 


	12. Una dosis de celos para desnudar la timidez

**Aviso: Capítulo M. Leer en un sitio adecuado. Jajajajajaja**

**POV Emma**

**«Regina…» mi voz era apenas un susurro cargado de tensión «Fóllame…no aguanto más…»**

**La morena pasaba la punta de sus pechos por todo mi cuerpo, poniéndome la piel de gallina, al mismo tiempo que jugueteaba en la entrada de mi vagina. Cuando aquellos pezones se acercaron a mis labios, no dudé en lamerlos, llevándomelos por completo a mi boca, chupando uno, mientras apretaba fuertemente el otro. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado disfrutando del placer que mi lengua le proporcionaba. Mills me torturaba y eso era delicioso. Sentí dos dedos penetrarme con facilidad, ya que yo estaba empapada de tanta excitación. Sus movimientos fueron aumentando y yo gemía alto. Estaba a punto de gozar en su mano…»**

«¡Ahhhhh!» me desperté asustada con un ruido

Noté mi clítoris latir y maldije a todos los muertos de Regina por haberme hecho aquello. Aún podía sentir sus toques como si hubiesen sido reales. De repente, el mismo ruido que me hizo despertar, resonó estridente. En ese momento me di cuenta de que era el timbre. Miré el reloj de pared que había en una esquina de la sala, y vi la hora

«¿Las 02:40? ¿Quién será a esta hora?» sonreí maliciosamente imaginando que pudiera ser Mills, arrepentida «Ah, Regina…¿te has arrepentido de la canallada que me has hecho?»

Me levanté rápidamente y corrí a atender.

«¡Joder, Emma!» Graham entró bruscamente, empujándome

«Hey, ¿qué significa esto?» pregunté asustada, mientras cerraba la puerta

«¿Qué significa? ¿Qué mierda piensas que estás haciendo jugando conmigo de esta manera?» estaba visiblemente alterado

«¿Qué es lo que he hecho, Grah?» empecé a ponerme nerviosa

«Swan, ¿tienes noción de cómo se me encogió el corazón cuando intenté hablar contigo de nuevo tras la última vez y no pude? Me quedé desesperado pensando que habías hecho cualquier locura. Fui a Central Park para buscarte y solo encontré tu móvil tirado en el suelo» levantó el aparato «Entonces comencé a llamar a todo el mundo…» hizo una pausa, carraspeando e intentando esconder la emoción «Cuando llego acá, el portero me dice que habías subido con “una hermosa morena”» la última frase fue dicha con desdén, antes de sentarse en el sofá y llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

«Oh, perdóname…» me acerqué y lo abracé «Yo solo…no lo pensé, no sé. Pasó todo tan rápido que no me he acordado del teléfono hasta ahora que me lo has enseñado»

«Pensé que habías creído que era Regina la del accidente y habías cometido una locura. Tuve miedo de perderte» dijo suspirando. Mis ojos lagrimearon al escuchar esas palabras.

«Me quedé aturdida. ¿Me puedes perdonar?» dije abrazándolo de nuevo

«¿Está todo bien? ¿Ella está aquí?» Graham preguntó, ya más tranquilo

«Todo está bien, pero ella ya se marchó» respondí despeinando sus cabellos y sonriendo de lado «Gracias por preocuparte por mí, “dulcito”

«¡No repitas eso nunca más, o soy capaz de estrangularte!» me reí ante su reacción y ese mote que tanto detestaba.

«Estate tranquilo. No te llamaré más “dulcito”» enfaticé la última palabra, levantándome enseguida, y sentí el choque de un cojín en mi espalda «Para probarte mi amor y como pedido de perdón, haré chocolate caliente para los dos, ¿qué te parece?»

«Si no hay bizcocho, paso» respondió fingiendo estar enfadado

«¡Pero qué atrevido! ¡Vienes a mi casa a estas horas de la madrugada a comer!» mi amigo amenazó con tirarme una figura que estaba encima de la mesa del centro, pero le advertí con el dedo «Eso costó caro. Ni se te ocurra» reímos

«Bueno, al final la víctima del accidente fue un hombre. Pero mucha coincidencia que los coches fueran iguales y que estuvieran cerca del mismo sitio, a la misma hora, ¿no?» comentó Grah, echándose en el sofá

«Ni me hables. Nunca me he desesperado tanto con una llamada como lo hice cuando me llamaste. La sensación era que mi mundo iba a derrumbarse cuando pensé que Mills estaba…» dejé de hablar y moví la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos

«Al final, ¿qué sucedió esta noche? Si viniste para acá es porque tu plan salió bien»

«Sí. Poco tiempo después de colgar la llamada, ella llegó y, no sé si conmovida por haberme encontrado desolada o si por voluntad propia, bajó la guardia y me dio la oportunidad de pedirle disculpas por lo que hice»

«Y…»

«Y conversamos, nos emocionamos, cenamos y…¡fue hermoso!» le enseñé la alianza en mi dedo antes de regresar a la sala con las tazas y los bizcochos en una bandeja.

«No lo entiendo…» el tragón dijo con dos bizcochos en la mano y dando un sorbo a su chocolate

«¿Qué no entiendes?» le pregunté tras tomar también uno del mío

«¿Por qué se ha marchado?  Sería más lógico que estuvieran follando como locas en este momento»

«Ah, ni me recuerdes eso» puse la taza encima de la mesa, y apoyé mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá cerrando los ojos

«Hum…¿qué salió mal?»

«Nada, quiero decir, más o menos» me coloqué mejor y suspiré recordando el momento «¿Te puedes creer que la muy…bailó para mí, me puso el culo en mi cara y de repente se levantó y se marchó? » él se echó a reír «¡No te rías, cabrón! Me quedé excitada y ella literalmente me dejó con el calentón»

«¿Al igual que tú le  hiciste aquella vez?» mi amigo no dejaba de reír

«Aja. Y encima se atrevió a usar la misma frase que yo dije « **Si no está satisfecha, busque la forma de tenerme de nuevo»** imité sarcásticamente su voz

«Ah, rubia, ¡esto estuvo genial!» finalmente se estaba recomponiendo «Me estoy imaginando la escena: Emma Swan dejada plantada, con su gozo en un pozo. Para que veas lo que los hombres sufren cuando las mujeres comienzan a hacer sus jueguecitos»

«¡Eso es una cobardía!»

«¡Ah! ¿Y lo que hiciste con ella no lo fue?»

«¡No! Yo…me quedé tan excitada que acabé durmiendo en el sofá y soñando que estábamos follando. Me despertó el ruido del timbre. Por cierto…» cogí un cojín y se lo tiré, provocando que el bizcocho cayese en la alfombra «Me interrumpiste el orgasmo»

«¡Ah, rubia! ¿Vengo preocupado por tu bienestar, me tiras el bizcocho al suelo y me culpas por no haber tenido un orgasmo? Vete a quejarte a tu madre y déjame comer en paz» dijo riendo

«¡Idiota!» también me eché a reír

En cuanto terminó de comer, mi amigo se despidió y se marchó. Siempre me quedaba más contenta en su presencia. Teníamos una conexión muy fuerte desde que éramos pequeños. Ni mi hermano estaba tan unido a mí como Graham. Fue él quien siempre ha estado a mi lado, en todos los momentos de mi vida, ya fueran malos o buenos. Acompañó mi trayectoria así como yo acompañé la suya, sintiéndome orgullosa del hombre en que Graham Humbert se había convertido.

Tomé un baño rápido y me acosté, intentando rescatar el sueño que, así como mi primer orgasmo, había sido interrumpido.

 

**POV Regina**

Confieso que haberme marchado de casa de Emma en aquel momento quizás fue más tortura para mí que para ella. Obviamente no iba a ceder, pero estaba muy excitada. Aquel estupendo olor que mi rubia tenía siempre me llevaba a la locura.

Llegué a casa, disfruté de un ducha caliente y me encogí debajo del edredón rápidamente. Antes de quedarme dormida, miré la alianza en mi dedo de la mano derecha y sonreí.

«Sí, Regina. Al menos una mujer en la faz de la tierra ha conseguido cazarte»

La noche de sueño no pudo haber sido mejor. Después de días de tormenta, despertar temprano, bien dispuesta, sonriendo, sin aquel peso en la espalda, era sencillamente magnífico. Mis trabajadores se sorprendieron al verme aparecer en la cafetería antes del horario habitual y de buen humor.

«¡Buenos días, doña Regina! ¿Usted por aquí? ¿Está todo bien?» Leroy me miraba desconfiado

«¡Buenos días también para usted! Sí, aquí estoy. Aún soy la propietaria de este sitio y hay un viejo dicho que dice _«El ojo del amo engorda al caballo_ » respondí sonriendo «Y sí, ¡todo está genial! ¿Vamos a trabajar?»

Me dirigí a la cocina para organizar los alimentos que iban a ser servidos, dejando que los camareros limpiaran las mesas. En pocos minutos, abriríamos el Jeunet y, como siempre, debería estar impecable para recibir a los clientes.

Sería una mañana común, fría, pero agradable, típica del otoño que acababa. Sí, sería común si no fuera por una visita, digamos, inesperada.

«Supuse que estarías hermosa trabajando, pero no sabía cuánto» aquella voz detrás de mí me asustó hasta el punto de que mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse

«¡Ah, hola, Mulan, qué sorpresa verte aquí!» respondí sonriendo avergonzada

«¡Wow! ¡Te acuerda de mi nombre! He venido a conocer la tan famosa cafetería de Nueva York» la oriental paseó la mirada por el local «Por la decoración ya puedo decir que me gusta, aún más siendo tú la propietaria»

«¿Y por qué no me acordaría de tu nombre, querida?» la miré con curiosidad, a pesar de ya entender por dónde iba la cosa «Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado mi establecimiento. ¿Qué te parece si eliges una mesa y esperar mientras preparo el mejor café que vas a beber en tu vida?» intenté transparentar cordialidad «También puedes ojear un libro, si lo encuentras interesante»

«¿Y qué no es interesante si viene de ti?» respondió caminando hacia una mesa frente al mostrador «Espero al café aquí, ¿bien?»

«¡Claro! ¡Cómo quieras! ¡Ya vengo!»

«Tarda cuánto necesites, mientras la recompensa sea buena…» no dije nada más, solo asentí y me marché a la cocina

Mi vasta experiencia con mujeres me permitía discernir las segundas intenciones tras actos aparentemente inocentes, sobre todo porque yo misma usaba ese artificio. Mulan estaba ahí intentando seducirme y quizás fuera interesante entrar en el juego para ver hasta dónde iba a llegar. Volví con una taza y algunos croissants en una bandeja.

«Este es un café expresso con chocolate caliente, cubierto de espuma de leche. Mira a ver si te gusta…» dije sin desviar mis ojos de ella «¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?»

«¡Suelta!» respondió Mulan después de haber tomado un sorbo del café

«¿Cómo descubriste dónde trabajo?» le pregunté mientras me sentaba delante de ella

«Cuando deseamos algo, no se escatimen esfuerzos para conseguir lo que queremos» su voz estaba cargada de sensualidad

«¿Y puedo saber qué es exactamente lo que deseas?» adelanté un poco mi cuerpo sobre la mesa para quedar más cerca

«¡Hacerte una invitación!» sonrió maliciosa y yo le devolvía la sonrisa con la misma intensidad

«Pues bien, ya has andado medio camino. Solo te falta invitarme» mi tono salió más ronco de lo habitual.

«Cena conmigo mañana en el _Daniel_ »

 _«¡Cielos! ¿Más comida francesa? De esta manera voy a acabar asqueada de todo lo que venga de Francia»_ pensé

«Una cena en un restaurante francés…gran elección para invitar a una mujer a salir» me mordí el labio inferior «¿A qué hora?»

«Pásame tu dirección» abrió la agenda del móvil y me lo pasó «Te recojo a las 20:30. ¿De acuerdo?» Mulan se acercó aún más a mi rostro, mirándome fijamente

«Sí, lo estoy. Te esperaré» escribí la dirección y le devolví el aparato «No me has dicho qué te ha parecido el café…» desvié un poco el foco ante aquel clima que se estaba instalando entre las dos

Antes de que la oriental pudiera comentar algo, sentí una mano en mis hombros que me hizo retroceder sorprendida ante aquel toque

«Regina, ¿todo bien por aquí?» Emma tenía un tono serio

«¡Buenos días, claro que lo está!» respondí algo aturdida, sonriendo para intentar ocultarlo

«¿Qué haces aquí Mulan?» la rubia preguntó sin ni siquiera prestar atención a lo que yo había dicho

«Hola a ti también, Swan. ¡He venido a invitar a Regina a cenar!» respondió ella desviando su mirada hacia mí

«¿Tú qué?» mi novia comenzó a alterarse «¿Qué osadía es esta?»

«¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Dos mujeres no pueden salir, divertirse, charlar, conocerse mejor?»

«¡No! Puedes hacer eso con cualquier otra, pero no con la mía» la respiración de Emma estaba irregular

«Quien te escuche hablar pensaría que estas celosa…¿Tuya? Hasta donde sé, Regina es algo tuyo, sí, pero solo tu amiga» Mulan se levantó y dijo la última palabra pausadamente, subrayándola, lo que provocó más furia en la rubia

«Regina es mi novia y te vas a quedar bien lejos de ella, ¿entendiste?» la proximidad de las dos era peligrosa y tuve que intervenir antes de que pasara alguna desgracia

«¡Hey, las dos! Este no es sitio para discusiones. ¡Compórtense! Si no, tendré que pediros a las dos que salgáis de la cafetería» fui firme para imponer respeto.

«No va a ser necesario, cariño…» Mulan cogió su bolso de la silla «Ya me iba. Ya he probado tu delicioso café. Era exactamente lo que quería»

Antes de atravesar la puerta, la oriental movió los labios para que yo leyera «ocho y media, mañana» Por suerte, la rubia estaba de espaldas y no se dio cuenta de nada, evitando así más problemas.

«¿Qué escena fue esa, Swan?» pregunté enfadada

«¿Qué quería contigo realmente aquella hija de su madre, Regina?» ella resoplaba

«¿Qué significa esto?» me reí de la situación

«Te he hecho una pregunta…»

«Ella…bueno…le había dicho que era la dueña del Jeunet y vino a probar el moka. ¡Solo eso!» le di la primera disculpa que me vino a la cabeza «No puedes tratar así a mis clientes»

«Disculpa. Es que me enfadé cuando la vi tan cerca de ti y…conozco a esa chica. Nunca fue de irse por las ramas»

«¿Todo eso son celos, Emma?» dije acariciando sus manos

«¡No!» bajó la cabeza «¡Sí! Son celos, sí, ¿qué pasa?»

«Porque no hay justificación para tu actitud. Podría salir con Mulan y eso no significaría absolutamente nada»

«Ah, ¿puedes?» su respiración se hacía cada vez más desacompasada

«No veo motivos para negarme, pero quédate tranquila. Solo te estoy provocando» me puse tras ella y le susurré a su oído «Por cierto, ¿dormiste bien, novia mía?» me reí y caminé hacia la parte de atrás del mostrados «Ya traigo tu macchiato, querida»

La pequeña pela entre Emma y Mulan hizo crecer mi ego, no puedo mentir. Me acordé de una frase de Françóis de la Rochefoucauld « **Los celos nacen siempre del amor, pero no siempre mueren con él»** Si hay algún aspecto de la vida donde los celos son más dominantes es en el terreno amoroso. Es más, uno de los temas más recurrentes cuando de celos se trata es, sin duda, la existencia real o no de una tercera persona que amenaza la relación de una pareja. Swan se sintió amenazada y yo, deseada. ¿A qué mujer no le gusta esa sensación?

Lo único que podía hacer era divertirme con todo aquello mientras preparaba la bebida a mi rubia.

**POV Emma**

Entrar en la cafetería y encontrarme con aquella escena deplorable de Mulan tirándole los tejos a Regina me revolvió el estómago. Tanto que apenas toqué el desayuno que ella me preparó. Todo aquello realmente me había puesto de mal humor.

Me despedí de Mills y me marché a casa a trabajar en un proyecto nuevo en el que tenía como compañero a August. Intenté durante una hora seguida concentrarme en lo que tenía que hacer, pero mis pensamientos siempre regresaban a la escena de esta mañana.  Estaba, definitivamente, insegura. Cuánto más confiada estés en ti misma, mejor será lo que transmitas y probablemente mejor será tu relación. Sabía la teoría, pero ¿cómo llevarla a la práctica? Quizás fuera necesario romperse la cara para entender que el as que se guarda en la maga no se resume en quedarse recitando el mantra de «tranquilízate, confía en ella» o incluso «no tienes por qué sentir celos, los celos hacen daño» Repetir eso al vacío no resulta en nada. Necesito cambiar las cosas en mi interior, pues ya que me disponía a tener una relación sería e íntima con Regina, tenía que hacer que funcionara.

Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Es como una ola de calor subiendo por todo mi cuerpo, una especie de fuego, quemándome a su paso. Sí, tengo conciencia de que la inseguridad necesita desaparecer y los celos en dosis no normales pueden destruir la mejor de las relaciones, pero la verdad es que no hay forma de controlarse cuando surge una amenaza que puede arrancarte algo.

«¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡Joder!» lancé encima de la mesa el cuaderno de anotaciones que tenía en las manos «¡Piensa, Emma! ¡Claro, ya sé!» sonreí animada ante la idea que me vino a la mente

No podía apartar a todo el mundo de Regina. No podía colocarla en una burbuja. La única forma de «asegurarla» junto a mí era demostrándole con qué mujer se estaba relacionando. Tenía que exponer mis facetas, mostrarle mis capacidades y hacer que fueran suficiente, hacerme necesaria. Empecé a buscar métodos de seducción. Sería cómico si alguien me viese con aquella desesperación buscando información de «cómo hacer más picante el sexo en una relación lésbica» o «cómo arrebatar por completo el corazón de tu novia» La verdad es que yo solo quería sorprender a aquella morena, hacer que siempre recordara lo que estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo para satisfacerla en todos los aspectos.

Encontré algunas cosas bien interesantes, otras absurdas, de las que casi nunca había oído hablar. No que es fuera un completa pacata a este mundo, pero ciertos puntos relacionados con el sexo y la seducción no por formaban parte de mi mundo. No del mundo en que vivía antes de conocer a Regina Mills.

Una vez terminada la búsqueda, fue a conseguir lo que sería necesario para la gran noche que pretendía tener con mi novia. Comencé pensando que tendía que informarle de mis pretensiones para que no hubiera imprevistos. Así que comencé a escribir el sms.

**«Encuéntrate conmigo hoy, a las 21:00 en el Hotel Plaza, Suite 567. Sin preguntas. No te retrases. Besos, Emma»**

No tardé mucho en preparar todo lo necesario. Las horas pasaron volando, lo que contribuyó para que no perdiera los nervios más de lo debido ante la sorpresa.

20:50. Fui a una salita intercomunicada con la suite para esperar a Regina. Mi corazón latía frenéticamente y pensé en huir de allí y olvidarme de aquella locura, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Encendí la playlist escogida, pocos minutos antes de escuchar el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y ella llamándome por mi nombre

«¡Swan!» temblé, pero no había posibilidades para echarse atrás.

Salí de la estancia en que me encontraba y la reacción de Mills, al verme, fue exactamente la que esperaba. Me hizo sonreír de satisfacción. Aquella mujer que tenía delante estaba boquiabierta, asombrada y era completamente excitante saber que era yo quien causaba esas reacciones.

Vestida con un corsé de cuero negro con algunos huecos que dejaba ver mi piel, zapatos de tacón de aguja de 15 centímetros y los cabellos ligeramente revueltos, caminé lentamente hacia su dirección, fusilándola con una mirada cargada de deseo. La morena, atónita, solo reaccionó cuando la agarré por la nuca, y le di un intenso beso, de esos de quitar el aliento, en el que las lenguas peleaban frenéticamente por el espacio en la boca de la otra. Sin preocuparme con ser delicada, la empujé de forma que su cuerpo chocó en la pared más próxima.

«¿Qué es esto, Emma?» me preguntó jadeante

«¡Cierra la boca, Regina! Esta noche solo quiero escuchar tu voz cuando estés gimiendo y pronunciando mi nombre cuando te corras» mordí sus labios observando lo bonita que estaba «Vamos a empezar por quitarte esta ropa. Es mucha tela para mi gusto»

Tras decir eso, rasgué su blusa, haciendo que los botones saltasen y se derramasen por el suelo.

«Swa…» la interrumpí poniendo mi dedo índice en su boca

«Shuuut. He dicho que te quedes callada. ¿Quiere ser castigada por desobediencia, señorita Mills?» apreté su pecho derecho por encima del sujetador que llevaba «¡Estás tan buena!» susurré en su oído

Bajé la cremallera de su falda, haciéndola deslizar por sus piernas. Me separé para admirarla. Sonreí maliciosamente al notar que ella había juntado los muslos, en una clara señal de excitación. De nuevo, le di un voluptuoso beso, esta vez, descendiendo hacia el cuello, donde deposité un chupetón que le hizo soltar un gemido ahogado. Aquello me estimuló. Cambié de lado, sin dejar de pasear mis manos por sus curvas. Sus pechos eran un convite, no resistí en atacarlos. Saqué el izquierdo y mordí el pezón, después lo chupé. ¡Joder! Esta mujer es una perdición. Todo en ella me embriagaba y hacia que todas mis certezas y sentidos se esfumasen. Más gemía y se retorcía Regina, más aumentaba yo la intensidad de las mordidas y lamidas, dejándole marcas visibles en su piel. Enrosqué mis dedos en sus cabellos y tiré de ellos, empujándonos a las dos hacia el borde de la cama, donde la tiré con brutalidad.

«¡Estate quieta!» ordené

Me giré para abrir un bolso que estaba estratégicamente colocado cerca de mí. Saqué un par de esposas y una venda. Al Mills manifestarse, la advertí con la mirada

«Hoy serás mi juguete. Haré contigo lo que quiera y tú…» mordí el labio sensualmente «Tú solo sentirás»

Esposé sus mansos al cabecero de la cama, acariciando sus brazos de arriba abajo, hasta llegar a su rostro. La vendé. Sabía que aquello también era algo nuevo para mi novia, pues veía en sus ojos una mezcla de recelo y tensión. Probablemente, ella estaba acostumbrada a dominar a sus antiguas compañeras y no era común que ser viera en el papel contrario. Después de quitarle la ropa interior que la cubría, la besé con suavidad. Quería comenzar con un juego de “sentidos” con Regina. La haría retorcerse de placer agudizando su olfato, audición y su paladar. Besé su pie izquierdo y continué el camino contrario. Cogí una piedra de hielo de la cubitera del champán que se encontraba en la mesilla de noche, y la pasé por sus labios, arrancándole un suspiro. Lamí el agua que se deslizó por su cuello, aprovechando para pasar el hielo por sus partes más sensibles. Mills arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un gemido alargado y demorado. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo verla así, expuesta, vulnerable, me excitaba tanto? Cuando llegué al clítoris, sentí un ligero palpitar. Al ritmo que su vagina se me enfriaba a causa del hielo, mi hálito trabaja en ella, calentándola.  Dejé de lado el frío y me detuve en lo caliente. Cogí un frasco de aceite comestible y restregué con él sus pechos, su vagina y pasé  por su boca, esparciéndolo por cada parte, haciendo que sintiera cómo su piel quemaba.

«Ahhhhhhh…» mi morena gritó cuando masajeé su sexo mojado

Sonreí al verla disfrutar de cada mínimo toque. Ella no podía imaginarse que apenas estábamos en el comienzo. Guardaría el “juguete” principal para el final, pero decidí darle un anticipo de su uso. Estiré la mano hasta la maleta y saqué un vibrador en forma de u de silicona. Me acerqué a su oído y le dije en tono bajo

«Te voy a quitar las esposas, pero es solo para ponerte a cuatro patas. No te animes porque quedarás presa de nuevo»

Así lo hice. La inmovilicé de forma que su trasero quedara bien levantado. Aquel trasero delicioso que me volvía loca. Puse un poco de aceite en ambos extremos del vibrador, lo encendí y pegué un extremo en su vagina, otro, en su ano. Regina gritó alto, casi no conseguía aguantar su cuerpo, debido a las sensaciones de ardor provocadas por el producto usado antes. Yo arañaba su espalda y mordía, pues no aguantaba la excitación al ver a mi morena retorcerse de esa manera. Estuve estimulándola de esa manera unos minutos, hasta no aguantar más. Quería follar a aquella mujer con fuerza, con rapidez. A pesar de los gemidos que manifestaban contrariedad, retiré el vibrador de sus entradas y, una vez más, la solté para que cambiase de postura, sin embargo, no la espose de nuevo, y, además de eso, le quité la venda.

«Ahora estás libre  para ver y moverte, sin embargo, quiero que estés callada, como has estado hasta ahora. Como dije antes…solo estás autorizada a gemir mi nombre. Gime mi nombre, Mills. Gime…» le pedí con sensualidad mientras masajeaba  sus pezones

«Eeemmaaa…»

«Y ahora hay una diferencia. Antes no podías ver y ahora quiero que no apartes tus ojos de mí. ¿Entendiste?» apreté su boca, besándola inmediatamente, sabiendo solo de su asentimiento por el movimiento de su cabeza.

Sin que se diera cuenta, cogí otro objeto que sería usado para darle placer. Fui desciendo los besos por sus curvas hasta llegar a su vagina. Miré su rostro que suplicaba tener un gozo ardiente y sonreí llena de la malicia mostrándole las bolitas de silicona.

«Siente lo placentero que es…» dije introduciéndole una  en su vagina, penetrándola sin previo aviso con dos dedos.

Regina se movía y gritaba, de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos, y yo la reprendía parando las embestidas. Entre un vaivén y otro, la bolita “explotó” dentro de ella, haciendo que un líquido viscoso y muy fragante chorreara.

«Eso es bueno…» susurró la morena

«¿Es bueno? ¿Te gusta así, desvergonzada? ¿Y si te penetro de forma más fuerte, eh?» embestí hasta el fondo «¿Así también te gusta?»

Introduje otro dedo, posicionando mi mano de forma que mi pulgar rozara su clítoris, estimulando aún más. Mi cuerpo cayó sobre el de ella y sentimos nuestros pechos apretándose y causándonos estremecimientos por toda la columna. Mi vagina, empapada por el líquido del orgasmo que se acercaba, mojaba su barriga, al tiempo que mis embestidas se volvían rítmicas, fuertes y rápidas. Tomé su boca en un beso voluptuoso, mordiendo sus labios y gimiendo cuando ella también lo hacía. Ambas nos movíamos al unísono. Ambas teníamos dificultad en respirar. Ambas nos corrimos en medio de gritos y espasmos musculares.

Nos quedamos un tiempo inertes, abrazadas, intentando recobrar los sentidos y aprovechando el contacto corporal tan placentero de la una con la otra.

«Swan, este…» la morena hablaba aún con dificultad «…ha sido el sexo más increíble que nunca he tenido»

«¿Ah sí?» sonreí al escuchar aquellas palabras «¿Quieres saber?» retiré mis dedos de su interior y me los lamí, uno a uno «Me veo obligada a corregirte. El sexo no “fue” el más increíble que hayas tenido. El sexo “está” siendo el más increíble, pues aún no he acabado con usted, señorita Mills…»

 

 


	13. La culpa de la traición

**POV Regina**

Indescriptible. Es la única palabra que me viene a la mente cuando intento definir mi noche con Emma. Yo soy una mujer experimentada en el sexo. He abusado de fantasías y medios para satisfacer mi sed de sexo, de buen sexo, pero ninguna mujer había hecho lo que ella me hizo con tanta sutiliza y brutalidad al mismo tiempo. Confieso que nada de aquello era nuevo para mí, pero viniendo de la rubia me sorprendió, y permitió crear un clima propicio de total entrega y excitación de mi parte. Deseaba a Swan cono nunca había deseado a nadie. No me dejó tocarla durante un largo rato y me folló de todas las maneras posibles, en todas las posiciones imaginables: de pie, en la bañera, encima de la pequeña mesa que había en la suite. Mis orgasmos oscilaban entre cortos e intensos o largos y ligeros. Emma se corría frotándose con mi vagina, en mi trasero y escuchándome gemir su nombre, convulsionando, tensando los nervios. Quién diría que la rubia, la introspectiva cliente,  me daría una de la mejores noches de toda mi vida. No fue nada bueno, ni regular. Fue perfecto.

Nos quedamos dormidas exhaustas por el maratón sexual. Estábamos completamente agotadas y relajadas de toda tensión. Tanto que me desperté asustada con el móvil de Swan tocando insistentemente. Ya era de día y la rubia no hacía nada por cogerlo, solo rezongaba y hundía su cabeza en mi cuello. Moví mi cuerpo para alcanzar el aparato de la mesilla de noche, pues ya no soportaba el ruido. Entonces vi su foto dándole un piquito a una mujer de piel blanca, cabellos negros, bien cortos y debajo el nombre de “Mary Margaret”

«¡Emma, Emma!» la llamé con más vehemencia, pues la irritación ya comenzaba a apoderarse de mí «¿Quién es Mary Margaret y por qué no atiendes ya esa mierda de móvil?»

Ella alzó el rostro, seria, sin ninguna emoción evidente, miró para el móvil, para mí, lo cogió de mi mano, rechazó la llamada, lo puso en silencio y lo volvió a poner en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba.

«¡Listo! Ya no molestará más» dijo colocando algunas almohadas y recostando su cuerpo en la cama y volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Sentí la rabia quemándome por dentro ante la indiferencia ante la pregunta que le había hecho.

«Swan, te he hecho una pregunta. ¿Quién es Mary Margaret?» me senté en la cama resoplando

«Es mi novia» respondió aún con los ojos cerrados

«¿Qué?» mi voz se alteró sin querer debido a la sorpresa que se apoderó de mí en ese momento «Pero, ¿no dijiste que…? ¡Emma!» agarré fuertemente su brazo

«¡Ay!» apartó mi mano «¿Qué no dije? ¿Que nunca había estado con mujeres? Mentí» mi respiración estaba pesada y la miraba con odio, hasta que ella empezó a reírse «Es una broma, mi amor. ¡Es mi madre! ¡Solo eso!» Swan cogió el teléfono y me enseñó fotos de esa mujer con un hombre rubio, bien plantado «Mi madre Mary Margaret Blanchard Swan y mi padre David Nolan Swan» me enseñó también fotos de un muchacho muy parecido a ella, sin embargo algo más moreno y fotos de los cuatro juntos «Este es mi hermano Neal y…la familia Swan toda reunida»

Yo estaba temblando y ya no conseguía mantener el mínimo control sobre mis emociones. La rubia sonrió tiernamente, me abrazó y me besó en el cuello. Yo quería llorar, pero me aguantaba para no demostrar debilidad o constreñimiento por lo ocurrido.

«Fue una broma de pésimo gusto. Nunca más lo hagas» dije firme antes de que ella pegara sus labios a los míos.

«Perdóname, pero no me aguanté ante tu cara de enfado que me deja tan…tan excitada» otro beso, con nuestras manos enredadas en los cabellos de la otra con la clara intención de profundizar el beso.

Me recosté en la cama, encajando mi rodilla entre sus piernas, presionando su vagina, mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. Aquella mujer conseguía desconcertarme, arrancarme la poca cordura que reunía cuando estaba a su lado.

«Ya es tarde. Hoy llega una remesa de nuevo café y tengo que estar en el Jeunet para recibirla y comprobar que todo esté correcto. Me encantaría pasar todo el día contigo, pero no puedo» besé sus labios «Realmente no puedo»

«Hmmm…» Swan gemía ante el contacto y se retorcía debajo de mí «Solo haré un esfuerzo porque yo también sacaré provecho de eso, pero el próximo café que me tomaré allí será gratis» reímos

«¿Te piensas que mi establecimiento es un puesto de feria donde los clientes consumen y se van sin pagar?» dije levantándome y caminando hacia el baño

«Regis, ¿nos vamos a ver a la noche, no?» preguntó Emma con voz aniñada, tirándose de bruces en las sábanas de la cama

«Infelizmente no, querida. Tengo un compromiso» me giré y distribuí besos por su trasero y espalda «Sin embargo, me encantaría que retomases tu rutina de ir a la cafetería a las 08:00 en punto. Quizás necesite ayuda con el inventario de algunos productos…» susurré con voz cargada de sensualidad observando cómo el vello del cuerpo de mi novia se ponían de punta.

«¿No eras una mujer extremadamente profesional que no podía cometer locuras en el trabajo?» rebatió irónica, dándose la vuelta mientras yo me apartaba. Sonreí

«Hasta la locura necesita de vez en cuando soltarse el pelo, amor…» le guiñé un ojo y entré en el baño para tomar una ducha.

**POV Emma**

«¡Carajo!» era la única cosa que logré decir cuando escuché el ruido de la ducha y cerré mis ojos recordando los detalles de ese sexo enloquecedor que hemos tenido durante toda la noche.

Sentí mi clítoris contraerse cuando lo toqué. Podría abrir aquella puerta que me separaba de Regina y pedirle que me follase, que me saciase, pero no podía. Tanto ella como yo teníamos nuestros compromisos y, ya que mi morena me citó para el día siguiente, no tenía otra que aguantar y contentarme con los recuerdos deliciosos que me venían a la mente.

De repente, me di cuenta de una cosa. Antes de irse a tomar la ducha, Mills me dije “amor”. Me había llamado amor. En un contexto general, no tendría por qué tener un gran significado, pero de cierta forma sonó tan suave y cariñosa la forma en como fue pronunciada la palabra que mi corazón se alegró y sonreí.

«Amor…»

Me levanté y organicé nuestra partida. Mientras Regina se vestía, tomé una ducha rápida y nos marchamos en cuanto comprobé que todo estaba en orden.

Tomamos diferentes rumbos en cuanto llegamos a la entrada del hotel. Yo necesitaba entregarle un trabajo a August, pero opté por ir a ver a una película para distraerme antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Al tirarme en el sofá, recordé la llamada de mi madre de antes. Cogí el móvil para devolvérsela.

«Mamá…»

«Emma Nolan Swan, ¿por qué rayos rechazaste mi llamada?» aparté el móvil de mi oreja al escuchar los gritos de aquella mujer enloquecida al otro lado de la línea

«Mamá, hey, cálmate. ¿Por qué gritas? Estaba ocupada y no podía atenderte en aquel momento»

«¿Y qué estabas haciendo tan importante para no poder atenderme? ¿Ya no es suficiente con el trabajo que me da tu hermano?»

«Ah, ¿entonces esto por culpa de Neal?»

«¡Claro, hija mía! ¿Te has enterado de que unos hombres encapuchados lo cogieron, lo metieron en un coche, se lo llevaron al bosque y le dieron unos golpes en su cara?» me preguntó llorosa

«Sí, mamá. Lo sé muy bien» mentí, suponiendo ya que eran los conocidos de los que Graham me habló y  que iban a asustarlo.

«Pues eso. Esta ciudad está cada día más violenta. Fue algo gratuito. Por suerte no le hicieron gran daño, pero en compensación, lo dejaron solo en la calle en calzoncillos «Contuve la risa llevándome la mano a la boca al escuchar la historia «¡Qué vergüenza! Vino caminando semi desnudo a casa»

«Ya, mami. Aquí en Nueva York también es difícil mantenerse seguro de esos criminales» dije intentando controlarme «¿Neal está por ahí?»

«Sí. ¿Quieres hablar con él?»

«Por favor…» me permití soltar la risa contenida cuando mi madre se fue a llamar a mi hermano

«Hey, hola, hermanita» la voz grave del inconsecuente interrumpió mi risa

«Neal, idiota, no quiero que mamá o papá me estén llamando para quejarse nunca más de ti, ¿entendiste?» intenté transparentar autoridad en la voz

«¡Pero ella no te ha llamado para quejarse! ¡Esta vez fui la víctima!» replicó

«Sí, pero seguro que todo es consecuencia de tus actos de golfería, ¿no es verdad? Presta atención, chico…»

«¡No soy un chico!» me advirtió

«¡Para mí lo eres! ¡Un muchacho de 26 años que no trabaja, no estudia y solo la está armando por ahí para mí es un chico!»

«Me acosté con Tinker» dijo mi hermano en voz baja como si no quisiera ser escuchado, desviando completamente el tema en cuestión.

«¿Tú qué?» me asusté con lo que había acabado de escuchar

«Eso mismo y creo que me gusta» soltó en un suspiro

«¡Es nuestra prima, estúpido! ¿Papá y mamá lo saben?» pregunté

«¡No! ¡Claro que no! Solo ella, yo y ahora tú»

«¿Y por qué me lo has contado?»

«Porque necesitaba contárselo a alguien, porque eres mi hermana y porque confío en ti» sonreí al escuchar esas palabras «En fin, no sé qué saldrá de ahí. Solo sé que está bien»

«Estoy contenta. Por lo menos estás haciendo algo útil» reímos

«¿Y tú, rubia, saliendo con alguien? ¿Acostándote con alguien?» me puse roja y dudé en responderle, pero lo hice

«Sí. Salgo con alguien»

«¿Quién?»

«¿Con quién, Neal? Es de aquí, de Nueva York. No sabrías»

«¿Y eso me impide saber el nombre de él?» el curioso insistió

«No es él. Es ella» mi hermano se ahogó

«¿Qué? ¿Emma, eres lesbiana? ¿Cómo es que nunca lo he sabido?»

«¡Cierra el pico, imbécil! No los sabías porque hasta ahora nunca había pasado nada»

«¡Pero…cuéntame, joder! ¿Cómo es, cómo fue? ¿Está…buena?» reí de sus preguntas

«Cómo es y cómo fue no es de tu incumbencia, pero sí, es guapa y está muy, muy buena»

«¡Hermanita, hay que joderse! Puedes volverte lesbiana o lo que quieras, mientras no me quites a mis mujeres…» bromeó

«¡Tonto! Tengo que trabajar, y escucha bien, sin reclamaciones, por favor. Aprovecha el tiempo con Tinker y deja de meterte en jaleos»

«¡Sí, mi general!» me reí

«Dales un beso a todos. ¡Ciao!»

«¡Ciao!»

Colgué y me hundí en el sofá. A pesar de todos los problemas, amaba a mi familia y sentía pesar por no tenerlos cerca, pero las circunstancias no fueron favorables. Lo que quedaba era sentir añoranza y nada más.

**POV Regina**

El día fue ajetreado. Proveedores entrando y saliendo, un movimiento de clientes por encima de lo normal y varios problemas de mantenimiento en el baño de los hombres. Tantas las tareas ejecutadas que ni me di cuenta que ya se acercaban las seis y media. Llamé a Leroy y le pedí que cerrara él el Jeunet, pues yo tenía un compromiso y necesitaba marcharme con urgencia.

Con prisa, conduje a mi apartamento en el que ya entré desvistiéndome, preocupada en arreglarme rápidamente para no retrasarme. El baño fue rápido. Me sequé el pelo y me maquillé. Algo ligero, de acuerdo al ambiente del restaurante donde cenaría. Escogí un vestido palabra de honor negro, con un poco de vuelo, zapatos de tacón y accesorios dorados. Comprobé cómo estaba en el espejo y me gustó lo que vi.

Exactamente a la hora marcada, el portero llamó al interfono diciéndome que una mujer me estaba esperando. Bajé y me encontré a la oriental en el hall llevando un vestido bien escotado y de asillas finas. El ligero tejido delineaba su cuerpo evidenciando lo bien torneada que era. Sonreí para devolverle la sonrisa que ella tenía en su rostro.

«¿Cómo estás, querida?» pregunté cuando me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla

«Ahora mucho mejor. ¡Estás hermosa, Regina!» respondió ella

«No tanto como tú…» susurré

El trayecto hasta el _Daniel_ era corto. En menos de veinte minutos estábamos en el restaurante. Mulan había reservado una mesa aislada en el fondo del establecimiento. Yo ya conocía el sitio, que era extremadamente sofisticado. Nos sentamos una al lado de la otra, y optamos por beber un vino antes de hacer nuestros pedidos. La mujer que tenía a mi lado era bastante agradable, tenía que confesar que su sonrisa podía hacer que cualquiera se enredara en sus gestos seductores.

Todo fluía bien. Me contaba de su carrera de CEO en un empresa de cosméticos y sobre cómo había conseguido adaptarse a la ciudad cuando llegó de pequeña procedente de Corea del norte. De repente, Mulan interrumpió la conversación, y se acercó un poco más a mí.

«Disculpa, pero no te invité a cenar para hablar de mi vida» dijo mirándome fijamente a los labios

«Pensé que la conversación te estaba gustando» rebatí

«¿Hay algo que no me agrade al estar contigo? El problema es que…» la oriental se acercó un poco más, dejando nuestros rostros a una distancia casi nula «…una mujer tan bonita como tú desvía la atención de cualquier otro asunto»

Mi respiración se descompasó. No puedo afirmar si fue por el ambiente, por el instinto carnal o por la botella de vino que estaba casi acabada. No pensé en condiciones, situaciones o en las consecuencias que mis actos podrían acarrear. Sencillamente me dejé llevar por el momento.

«¿Qué quiere decir eso, Mulan?» pronuncié su nombre lentamente

«Que eres irresistible, Regina» usó la misma técnica

En un gesto mutuo, nuestros labios se encontraron, comenzando un beso apurado, intenso, cargado de deseo, de ansiedad. La lujuria nos dominó cuando nuestras lenguas se movían en el interior de la boca de la otra. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi columna en el instante en que la oriental descendió sus besos por mi cuello, dándome ligeras lamidas, haciendo que mi cabeza se echara hacia atrás, y cerrara los ojos para intensificar la sensación. Sus manos recorrían los laterales de mi cuerpo, haciendo que sus pechos rozasen los míos. Fue cuando tomé aire más profundamente y sentí un perfume muy característico, un perfume inconfundible que adoraba particularmente.

«Emma…» susurré sin pensar, pero me di cuenta de donde estaba y de lo que estaba haciendo «Discúlpame, pero no puedo» dije apartándome de Mulan  «No puedo engañarme a mí misma y sobre todo a quien amo. Lo siento mucho»

Tras decir eso, me levanté y salí del restaurante apresuradamente, sin dar oportunidad a la mujer para que me preguntara o me siguiera.

Estaba esperando por un taxi cuando noté mi móvil vibrar. Al ver el remitente del sms, mi pecho palpitó y mis ojos se humedecieron. Aquel no era mi sitio, ni la oriental era la persona con que debería estar y sabía muy bien a donde iría desde ahí.

**POV Emma**

Pasé el día trabajando y eso ocupó mi mente. Ya que no tendría la compañía de mi novia, reservé la noche para relajarme tomando un vino y leyendo un buen libro.

En cuanto terminé mi baño, me puse una camisola de seda negra, escogí una música tranquila, me serví un buen cabernet, y cogí _La bruja de PortoBello_ , de Paulo Coelho, que ya estaba separado en mi mesa del centro de la sala, y me sentó cerca de la ventana. Antes de comenzar el ritual de la lectura, decidí mandarle un mensaje a Mills.

« **Mi amor, sé que estás ocupada y no quiero molestar, pero te mando este mensaje porque quería que supieras que no hay nada más gratificante que despertarme a tu lado tal y como ha pasado hoy y, si de mí dependiese, en breve sucedería para el resto de nuestros días. Estoy orgullosa de tener como novia a la mujer más bonita del mundo. Todos mis sentimientos y mis pensamientos son tuyos. Te amo»**

Sonreí al recordar a mi morena. Dejé el teléfono a un lado y abrí el libro. Me mantuve absorta en la lectura durante un tiempo hasta escuchar el ruido estridente del timbre.

«¿Quién será a esta hora?» me pregunté mientras iba a atender «¿Regina?» me asusté cuando vi a mi novia entrando y besándome de forma tan urgente, dejando caer el bolso al suelo.

Con los pies, ella empujó la puerta y nos fue dirigiendo al sofá sin separar nuestros labios. Se sentó en mi regazo, mirándome, cogiendo mis dedos índice y corazón de la mano derecha, y metiéndolos en su interior. En seguida, la morena me penetró con el mismo impudor. Ella se movía en mi mano, al paso que estocaba, provocándome gemidos quedos. Mills enterró su rostro en mi hombro y pude jurar que sentí una lágrima. De repente, los movimientos cesaron. Se levantó y se quedó de pie, frente a mí, pero dándome la espalda.

«Regina, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Algún problema?» pregunté, abrazándola por detrás. Ella se giró y pude ver pesar en sus ojos

«No me preguntes nada, solo hazme el amor, por favor» Mills pidió con voz rota

Estaba segura de que algo había pasado, pero la mujer que yo amaba estaba ahí, en mi frente, prácticamente implorando por amparo y nunca sería capaz de negarle nada que me pidiera, y mucho menos cariño y atención. Mi novia me necesitaba y haría lo posible para amenizar la angustia que sentía. Toqué su rostro y sonreí tiernamente.

«Ven» le dije caminando hacia el cuarto.

Aproveché la música que resonaba por todo el apartamento y tuve la idea de pedirle a Regina que me bailara. Me acerqué, pero no la besé, solo apoyé mis labios, y ella soltó el aire en un suspiro, haciéndome sentir su dulce aliento.

«Baila para mí, como aquel día…» susurré

La cercanía nos permitía sentir el latido de nuestros corazones acelerados. Mills asintió y se separó un poco. Se mordía los labios mientras bajaba la cremallera del vestido. Se viró de espaldas. Estaba muy cerca de mi cara en ese momento. La ropa, lentamente, cayó al suelo y me dio la visión del paraíso: una minúscula tanga de color vino que tapaba las partes importantes de su cuerpo, partes que yo deseaba poseer. ¡Qué provocación era aquella mujer! Regina puso su trasero más cerca, y permitió que lo besara. Se sentó en mi regazo y se movió, sinuosamente, entre mis piernas. A esas alturas yo estaba muy mojada y mi vagina palpitaba. Ella bailaba, bajando de mi cara al suelo, haciéndome delirar con sus movimientos. Mientras se movía, exhibiendo sus curvas ante mí, fui desamarrando el lazo lateral de su tanga, haciendo que quedara completamente desnuda, aprovechando de la excitación que me consumía como fuego. Podría perfectamente ser capaz de correrme ahí mismo, en aquel momento, solo de verla insinuándose delante de mí. Regina rozó ligeramente la punta de sus pechos en mi boca, retirándolos rápidamente antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo. La agarré por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia mí en un intento, sin éxito, de contenerla y conseguir lo que tanto quería: poseer su cuerpo. Ella se apartó, haciendo una señal negativa con el dedo y, sensualmente, se sentó en el sillón que quedaba en la esquina de la estancia, abrió sus piernas y comenzó a masturbarse mordiéndose sus labios, mirándome como si implorase que yo la follara de forma sabrosa. Me levanté y fui hasta ella. Con una mano la agarré por el cuello, firmemente, y la besé con pasión. Ahora quien miraba con mirada de sexo y tenía las riendas de la situación era yo. Permanecí de pie, aún agarrándola, dejando que la otra mano vagara libremente por entre sus pechos, apretándolos con fuerza. Yo actuaba vorazmente. Mordí su boca, su nuca. Bajé las mordidas por su vientre hasta llegar a la pelvis. Me detuve, abrí sus piernas lo máximo que pude y me quedé admirando aquella maravillosa visión de la vagina empapada de Mills. Di una precisa lamida de abajo hacia arriba, pasando la lengua con presión. Ella gimió alto e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se deslizaba más hacia el borde del sillón. Regina, retorciéndose, me atizaba cada vez más. Besé suavemente su clítoris. Abrí sus grandes labios para facilitar la entrada de mi lengua dentro de ella. Los movimientos de penetración la enloquecieron. Yo sabía que estaba a punto de correrse, entonces me levanté, volví a agarrar su cuello e introduje dos dedos en su vagina lubrificada, haciéndola suplicar…

«No te atrevas a dejar de follarme…sigue…así…ahhhh…»

Mi morena gritó cuando tuve que agarrarla debido a los espasmos involuntarios en el momento del orgasmo. Sonreí al verla ahí, vulnerable, expuesta, con los ojos cerrados, recuperándose. Me giré y me dirigí a la cama, entonces fui sorprendida por ella que, de un empujón, me puso boca abajo y se subió encima de mí.

«Te gusta el sexo desinhibido, ¿eh? Te está encantando follar con una mujer, ¿a qué sí? ¿Sabes lo que es más placentero? Tener el conocimiento de que solo lo has hecho conmigo, que será conmigo que aprenderás cosas inimaginables…» habló, susurrando en mi oído, mientras tiraba de mi cabello «que descubriste otras formas de placer en mis brazos…prepárate, Swan. Te quiero sueltita. ¡Sé que te mueras de ganas de saber cómo es hacer sexo anal…y quiero que te me des a mí así, ahora!»

No pude responder. Sentí la tela de mis bragas siendo apartada hacia un lado y los dedos de Mills penetrándome lentamente. Grité. Gemí alto por no aguantar la mezcla de dolor y placer. La mano que agarraba mi pelo se soltó y pasó a arañar mi espalda, mientras la otra embestía fuerte, pero lentamente en mi interior. En pocos minutos, tuve un orgasmo alucinante que me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Dejé mi cuerpo caer en la cama y la morena hizo lo mismo, permaneciendo de espaldas a mí. Me quedé ahí, quieta, con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo y suspirando. A pesar de la incomodidad de haber sido penetrada de forma tan inusual hasta entonces, estaba disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación post orgasmo, hasta que escuché un ruido  proveniente de Regina. Me giré hacia ella y la vi encogida, temblando y llorando. Por instinto, le di la vuelta hacia mí y la envolví en un tierno abrazo, apretado.

«Amor…¿qué pasa? Desde que has llegado estás extraña. Siento que hay algo que no está bien. Te pregunté, no me dijiste nada y decidí no insistir, pero no consigo lidiar con el hecho de verte llorar, arrasada de esta forma, sin poder ayudar» le alcé delicadamente el rostro con mis manos, enjugué sus lágrimas y besé la comisura de sus labios «Cuéntame lo que pasa, por favor»

Mills me miraba con expresión vacía y llena de sentimiento de culpa cuya razón yo no entendía. Intentó hablar varias veces, hasta que, en mitad de un suspiro, dijo llorosa

«No he sido fiel a lo que sentía. ¡Emma, por favor, perdóname!»

«Di lo que ha pasado, Regina» dije con la voz alterada por la ansiedad

«Yo…yo…» tartamudeaba «Yo…he besado a Mulan»

 

 

 

**Lo sé, lo sé. Regina ha actuado muy mal. Pero no se olviden que el fic tiene 40 capítulos, si todo fuera tan fácil no sería interesante. Además, no la disculpo, pero supo parar a tiempo. Ambas son inmaduras sentimentalmente hablando, una nunca ha estado con una mujer, de ninguna forma, y la otra, arrastra un pasado (que ya veremos ) que no le deja confiar en los demás, ni en sí misma.**

 


	14. Una vez más sin ti

**POV Emma**

«Besé a Mulan» Aquellas palabras me golpearon de tal manera que sencillamente me quedé paralizada. Sabía que algo incomodaba a Regina, que estaba diferente, pero nunca me hubiera podido imaginar que fuera algo como aquello, que ella fuera capaz de hacerme eso. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé boquiabierta, con la mirada fija en un punto cualquiera, sin darme cuenta de nada a mi alrededor. Solo sentía mi cabeza dar vueltas y mi estómago encogerse. Percibí, de lejos, la voz de Mills llamándome y el toque de su mano en mi brazo, despertándome de mi estado de letargo.

«Emma, por favor, di algo» su voz me parecía diferente. Me giré hacia ella y seguí sin reconocer a la mujer que tenía delante

«¡No me lo puedo creer! Me niego a creerlo…» fue lo que pude decir antes de levantarse y ponerme las manos en la cabeza y caminar de arriba abajo por todo el cuarto.

«Perdóname, por favor. ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Fue…fue un error!» decía ella entre lágrimas mientras yo la miraba seria «Te juro que no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que esto pasara. Solo tenía que ser una cena. Bebí y…no impedí que se me acercara. Solo que…sentí tu olor, sentí tu presencia, tu imagen me vino a la mente y en ese momento me di cuenta del tamaño de la mierda que estaba haciendo. Sé que nada de lo que diga puede justificar mi acto, solo que….» ella se levantó intentando una aproximación que no le permití «…lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado. ¡Nada! Y besar a Mulan no significó nada. Emma, por favor, sé que no merezco nada que venga de ti, que he traicionado tu confianza, pero te pido que intentes entender lo que me pasa. Estamos en el mismo barco. ¿Todo es nuevo para ti? Para mí también. Siempre he sido mujer de muchas mujeres, siempre he sido libre, despegada de compromisos y sentimientos más allá de la simple atracción sexual. Todo hasta conocerte. De repente, me veo comprometida con la mujer más increíble que he conocido, que ha hecho por mí tanto en tan poco tiempo, lo que nadie ha hecho en mi vida entera. Y todavía no he conseguido deshacerme de ciertas conductas pasadas. No hasta ahora. Me arrepentí inmediatamente del beso y vi que nada de aquello era lo que yo necesitaba, lo que yo quería. Vi que son tus brazos los que quiero que me abriguen, que es tu boca la que quiero que me bese, que eres tú, Emma…solo tú quien…»

«¡Cierra la boca!» la interrumpí «Deja el teatro, tu jueguecito. Soy la persona más perdida del mundo, Regina» caminé hasta mi cama y me senté antes de que mis piernas me fallaran «No supe lidiar con el hecho de estar saliendo con una mujer y fallé. Te herí al no aceptarte a ti, al no aceptarme a mí, pero solo Dios sabe cuánto me dolió y cuánto me arrepentí. Solo que en ningún momento estuve o deseé estar con otra persona, porque desde la primera vez que salimos, algo cambió en mí y no logro mirar a nadie más aparte de ti. Mi corazón no es capaz de eso. No tienes idea de cuánto miedo tenía, de cuántas veces me pregunté si yo era suficiente» hablaba sin dejar de mirarla y me di cuenta del desespero que se apoderaba de ella «Una mujer tan experimentada, tan linda, tan segura de sí misma, saliendo con alguien que no tiene ni idea de lo que es estar con una persona completa. Eso me atormentaba, me asustaba. Cuando te vi hablando con Mulan en la cafetería, vi allí la amenaza real del fantasma que rondaba mis pensamientos. ¿Qué hice? Corrí para darte una sorpresa, para demostrarte lo dispuesta que estaba a ser la mujer a tu altura. Es ridículo confesarlo, pero…» me reí al recordarlo «…me pasé el día investigando sobre cómo agradar a una lesbiana en la cama. Me deshice de cualquier pudor, de cualquier recelo por ti, por nosotras. Y con todo eso, ¿qué he ganado a cambio? Una novia que se tira a los brazos de la primera que le sonríe y le lanza un piropo barato. Me echaste en cara cosas, Regina, cosas que ahora se vuelven contradictorias en el momento en que me dejaste en casa para ir a encontrarte con Mulan. ¿Sabes lo que siento ahora? Decepción. Decepción por haberme dejado engañar en lo concerniente a ti,  por haberme creado la ilusión de que eras perfecta para mí»

«¡Emma, escúchame! Yo…» intentó acercarse de nuevo, y de nuevo, se lo impedí

«¡Márchate! ¡Desaparece de mi vida! Haznos ese favor a las dos» dije manteniendo la calma, pero muriendo por dentro.

Regina se calló, y, lentamente fue recogiendo sus ropas, y poniéndoselas. Aquella escena me trajo otra pregunta y no pude contenerme. Necesitaba saber la respuesta. Antes de que la morena traspasara la puerta, la llamé

«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué después de besar a otra persona viniste a mi casa y me usaste como objeto sexual? ¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo después de haberme traicionado?»

Mills se giró y parecía que hubiese estado esperando por la pregunta, pues la respuesta fue rápida y clara, lo suficiente para hacerme sangrar un poco más.

«Podría habértelo ocultado, pero preferí ser sincera y decirte la verdad para demostrarte lo arrepentida que estoy. Perdóname por todo, Emma, pero necesitaba hacer el amor contigo. Tenía que sentirte porque me está doliendo mucho y necesitaba arrancarme la culpa de mi interior, ya sabiendo que esta sería nuestra última vez…»

Regina se marchó enseguida. Ella cerró la puerta, y en ese instante, sentí que me rompía en pedazos, como si cada parte de mí estuviese siendo despedazada como mis planes para las dos, junto con mis sentimientos.

**POV Regina**

De repente, de la risa se hizo el llanto, silencioso y blanco como la bruma, y como en una hermosa poesía de Vinicius de Moraes, Emma y yo ya no estábamos juntas. Sentí que su “márchate” no era solo de su casa y sí, de su vida, definitivamente.

Me vi perdida en mi misma por la calles de la ciudad, dando vueltas en plena madrugada, pensando en mi miserable vida.

Aquella relación que no me imaginaba cómo podría acabar, acabó-lo que tal vez querría decir que mi imaginación no es tan buena-y aquel amor que iba a durar para siempre, llegó a su final y por mi culpa, por culpa de mi hinchado ego. Y claro, algo gracioso, el final de “para siempre” vino cuatro días antes de mi cumpleaños, acabando así con cualquier oportunidad de tener un motivo real por primera vez para celebrarlo.

Hacía poco tiempo que estábamos juntas, pero ya habíamos creado una dependencia, la una de la otra, que exigiría tiempo y esfuerzo para acostumbrarme a no tenerla más y eso provocaba que la añoranza ya doliera más que cualquier llaga. Existían los planes en conjunto, existía su presencia diaria en el Jeunet, existía el teatro, existían los días en que yo me quedaba en su casa, los días en que ella se quedaba en la mía, en todo eso de part-time love and full time friend que Ellen Paige y Michael Cera tocaban a la guitarra hasta que…bueno, hasta que acabó.

Lloraba. Lloraba, y sin darme cuenta me adentré en calles oscuras, por las que no solía pasar, a pesar de estar cerca de mi residencia. Aún envuelta en mis inconexos pensamientos, sentí un agarre en mi brazo, haciéndome desequilibrar y casi caer en un agujero. Después vino el dolor de un puñetazo en la boca del estómago y varios golpes fuertes en la cabeza, mis piernas flaquearon y finalmente mi cuerpo encontró el frío suelo. Intenté asimilar lo que estaba pasando, pero un gusto amargo en mi boca y una crisis de tos captaron mi atención. Incliné mi rostro hacia un lado al percibir que me ahogaría con el líquido caliente y viscoso que salía de mi nariz y de mi boca. Era mi sangre. Varios golpes me fueron proferidos y eso no me permitía pensar ni entender lo que pasaba. Dolía. Dolía mucho. Y ya no conseguía sentir ni mover los brazos para un intento inútil de defensa. Con mucha dificultad, mis ojos se abrieron. Suponía que iba a morir, pero al ver el tatuaje de león en la muñeca de uno de los agresores, tuve la certeza de que ya no tendría vida, porque mi peor pesadilla había regresado para finalmente arrancármela. Un último golpe y mi cuerpo desfalleció. A partir de ese momento, solo oscuridad.

No consigo medir cuánto tiempo duró la agresión, cuánto tiempo estuve desmayada, quién me encontró o cómo fui a parar a una ambulancia que estaba ya en la puerta de urgencias de un hospital. Me desperté con luces cegándome y personas encima de mí, hablando cosas ininteligibles, palpándome, introduciendo y utilizando aparatos que me eran imposibles de identificar. Me llevaron por un pasillo extenso y mi visión se volvía turbia a cada movimiento brusco que hacia la camilla. «Está despierta, pero no responde» «Los latidos están cayendo» «Señora, ¿puede decirnos cómo se llama?» «No aguantará mucho tiempo» Escuchaba, pero no tenía condiciones para decirles que aún estaba ahí, que tenían que ayudarme. Emma…La imagen de mi rubia sonriéndome me vino a la mente, es lo último de lo que me acuerdo antes de despertar de nuevo en un cuarto con una enfermera aplicándome algo en el suero que tenía inyectado en la vena de mi mano derecha.

«¿Qué…qué ha pasado?» mi voz salió débil y casi inaudible

«Hola, no se esfuerce. Ha pasado por un mal momento. Tiene que descansar» la muchacha pelirroja con cara angelical decía mientras extraía una jeringuilla

«¿Qué es eso?» pregunté

«Solo es morfina, para que se sienta más cómoda» ella sonreía

«Mi cabeza…» intenté moverme, pero sentí unas fuertes puntadas por todo mi cuerpo, provocando un grito de dolor y los aparatos ligados a mí pitaron con más intensidad.

«¡Calma, calma, Regina! ¡Necesita estarse quieta!» me asombré con la forma tan íntima con la que me trataba

«¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?» le pregunté

«Usted nos lo dijo cuando llegó» respondió pacientemente «Y ahora que está despierta, tranquila, tiene que darnos más informaciones sobre usted. Si no hubiese despertado, hubiéramos tenido que llamar a la policía para que descubrieran, aparte de quienes fueron sus agresores, quién era usted»

«¡No!» saqué fuerzas de donde no tenía para negar lo que acaba  de escuchar «No llame a la policía»

«¿Por qué no? ¿Le han dado una terrible paliza, ha tenido heridas internas y externas graves, casi no sobrevive, y no quiere que llamemos a las autoridades para coger a los criminales?» sentí la indignación y desconfianza de la enfermera ante mi reacción

No podía permitir que ella hiciera eso, si no, todo lo que me quedara de vida estaría arruinado. Todo de lo que había huido todo este tiempo, saldría a la palestra y eso sí sería mi fin. Necesitaba ser convincente, sin levantar sospechas.

«Eso…fueron unos granujas intentando un robo. Yo iba sola, de madrugada. Fui diana fácil de drogadictos en busca de algo para saciar sus vicios. Pasa todo el rato. Usted ve las noticias y seguro que debe recibir a personas en la misma condición que la mía en el hospital» intenté mantener una voz firme y convencida, al mismo tiempo en que usaba todo mi poder de convicción con un tono dulce y una sonrisa forzada debido a los dolores que sentía «Solo quiero mejorar rápido. No necesito más problemas. Sería un procedimiento farragoso y lo único que quiero ahora es recuperarme y marcharme a casa, retornar a mi vida cotidiana. No necesito interminables denuncias y recordar ese terrible momento una y otra vez, y al final, quizás no resulte en nada. Gracias a Dios estoy viva y eso es lo que importa, ¿entiende?» sonreí de nuevo al ver la comprensión en los ojos de la muchacha

«Está bien. Es su elección. Pero creo que las personas que le han hecho esto merecen ser castigadas de verdad. ¡Mire cómo la han dejado!» ella sentía pena por mí y eso es algo bueno, por lo menos en la situación en que me encontraba «Por cierto, ¿hay algún familiar al que quiere que avisemos?»

Cuando hizo aquella pregunta, instintivamente pronuncié el nombre de Emma, pero rápidamente recordé los hechos que antecedieron a  mi llegada a aquel hospital.

«¡No! ¡Emma no! ¡Yo…estoy confusa! ¡Ella no está en la ciudad!» dije la primera disculpa que me vino a la mente «¿Puede contactar con Leroy? Él trabaja conmigo. Por favor, no entre en detalles. Solo dígale que he tenido que ser ingresada en último momento, pero que no tiene que preocuparse en venir hasta aquí, y que se encargue de la cafetería hasta que yo regrese. ¿Puede hacer eso por mí…» forcé mi vista para leer su nombre en la placa «…Anna?»

«¡Claro!» ella sonrió «Ahora quédese quieta, que dentro de poco vengo a traerle algo de comer. Si necesita cualquier cosa, solo tiene que llamar» sonreí de vuelta asintiendo al ver que me dejaba sola en el cuarto.

No tenía idea de cuándo haría efecto el medicamento. La pesadilla que, por minutos parecía estar desapareciendo, se volvió mi realidad.

«Emma…» fue lo único que dije antes de sentir un fuerte dolor que me hizo perder los sentidos y acercarme a la sensación de una muerte súbita.

**POV Emma**

Cuatro días. Cuatro días habían pasado desde que había visto a Regina por última vez. No salí de casa, no atendí ninguna llamada ni respondí a los innumerables recados dejados por mi madre y por otras personas. Solo decidí decirle a Graham que estaba viva, pero que necesitaba estar un tiempo sola. Por suerte, mi amigo es un ser comprensivo y respeto mi momento.

Llenaba las horas con romances de película, con lecturas y comida, mucha comida. Señales claras de depresión. Buscaba sufrir con los dolores ajenos intentando olvidar el mío, lo que era una total idiotez, pues mi estado de tristeza y apatía no hacía más que empeorar. Me preguntaba por qué estaba sufriendo tanto, si ya había pasado por la experiencia de ser traicionada, pero esta había tomado una proporción mucho mayor, quizás por el hecho de que sentía amor, amor de verdad.

Durante ese tiempo de separación no hubo intento de contacto por su parte. Mills no llamó, no mandó mensajes, no dio señal de vida. Debería sentirme aliviada, pues realmente no quería escuchar su voz, menos aún verla, pero, en contrapartida, ese silencio me devoraba por dentro y me hacía creer, cada minuto que pasaba, que yo no era más que un objeto de diversión, que todas las lágrimas y pedidos de disculpa por su desliz no eran, nada más ni nada menos, que un teatro para engañar a la tonta enamorada. Me traicionó y no ha hecho amago ninguno de correr tras de mí para demostrar realmente su arrepentimiento. Regina no sentía arrepentimiento alguno por haberme hecho pasar por una idiota.

Estaba dormitando en el sofá cuando me desperté asustada por el ruido del teléfono fijo que se encontraba a mi lado. Automáticamente lo cogí, debido a mi estado somnoliento, y en vez de rechazar la llamada, la atendí. Antes de que pudiera colgar, escuché una voz conocida

«¿Emma? ¿Emma Swan?» decía el hombre

«Sí…soy yo» respondí balbuceando por la sorpresa y aprensión

«¡Soy Leroy! El camarero del Jeunet»

«Sí, Leroy. ¿A qué debo su llamada?» pregunté secamente, temiendo la respuesta

«Es que…acaban de entrar en contacto conmigo. La señora Regina estaba desaparecida hacía días y ya estábamos realmente inquietos. No teníamos noticias alguna de ella y ahora he recibido una llamada del Mount Sinaí Hospital diciéndome que ella ha sido ingresada debido a las heridas por un intento de robo. A pesar de que me han pedido que no me preocupe, yo…bueno…¡lo estoy! No puedo ausentarme de la cafetería, la señora Regina no tiene parientes en la ciudad y, como usted ha sido la primera persona que me ha venido a la mente, decidí llamarla. Lo siento si la molesto, pero no lo haría si no fuera de extrema necesidad, y…»

«¡Está bien…está bien!» lo interrumpí «Yo…veré que puedo hacer. Gracias»

Colgué el teléfono sin preocuparme si había sido demasiado seca con el hombre. Aquella noticia me golpeó como una bomba. ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Cómo estaría ella?

«¡Cielo! ¡Regina…no!»

Cogí el móvil y mi bolso, llamé a un taxi y le pedí al chofer que fuera lo más rápido posible al hospital. A estas alturas del campeonato, ya no estaba pensando con cordura. Mi descontrol era palpable por el simple hecho de no poder formular una frase coherente al intentar tener noticas en la recepción del ala de internamiento.

«Yo…Regina…necesito ver a una paciente. ¡Ahora!» mi tono estaba alterado

«Calma, señora. ¿Quién es la paciente de la que habla? ¿Sabe cuándo fue ingresada?»

«¡No sé nada!» gesticulaba y me ponía cada vez más nerviosa y la recepcionista me pedía calma «Un hombre que trabaja para ella  me ha llamado diciéndome que sufrió un intento de robo y que estaba aquí. ¡No sé absolutamente nada! ¡Si lo supiera, no estaría casi suplicando para que me diga algo!» solté siendo consciente de que la muchacha no tenía nada que ver con mi desesperación

«¿Cuál es el nombre de la paciente, señora?»

«Regina. Regina Mills»

Un hombre alto, de mediana edad, cabellos grises, que pasaba por ahí y vio la desesperada situación, se acercó

«¿Ha dicho Regina Mills?» lo miré con sorpresa

«Sí, Regina. Necesito saber cómo está» respondí angustiada

«Estábamos intentando contactar con algún conocido. ¿Qué es usted de la paciente?»

«Novia. Soy su novia» noté un cambió en su semblante al escucharme decir lo que éramos la una de la otra, pero no me importó

«¿Cuál es su nombre?» preguntó

«Emma Swan»

«Emma, soy el doctor Whale. Llevo el caso de su…novia. Siento mucho tener que decirle que hace unas horas su estado se agravó y tuvimos que llevarla  rápidamente a quirófano. Desgraciadamente, en estos momentos está entre la vida y la muerte, luchando por la primera opción»

No conseguí pensar, mucho menos asimilar con claridad lo que el médico me estaba diciendo. Me mareé  y mi vista se volvió turbia. Sin controlar mis actos, me agaché en el pasillo y me permití desahogarme en un llanto compulsivo.

Era la segunda vez que el destino amenazaba con arrancármela de mí, la diferencia es que lo que antes era sospecha, inseguridad, se había vuelto una pesadilla real. ¡Perdería a Regina…para siempre!

 

 


	15. Estaré a tu lado

**POV Emma**

¡Todo estaba acabado! Regina había transformado mi sencilla y feliz rutina, la que tanto me había costado construir después de la mierda de relación que había tenido con Killian. No fue algo malo, porque, para bien para mal, ella me ha enseñado tantas cosas nuevas, abrió mis ojos a un mundo que nunca soñé conocer. Me sentía agradecida por ello. Me sentía agradecida porque me había enseñado, aunque fuera por ese corto tiempo, el significado de la palabra amor.

Me levanté del frío suelo del pasillo del hospital y fui a esperar en la sala. No conseguiría expresar en palabras mis sentimientos aunque quisiera. La mujer que amaba me había traicionado y ahora estaba entre la vida y la muerte. ¿Qué era apropiado sentir en ese momento, en ese tipo de situaciones? Necesitaba saber por qué estaba todo tan inseguro, tan confuso, tan perturbador. Al mismo tiempo que las heridas por el beso que Mills le habían dado a Mulan sangraban al no estar cicatrizadas, rezaba para que Dios no me la arrancase de mi lado. No era justo perder a mi morena. No era justo todo lo que me estaba pasando a mí, a ella, a nosotras. Necesitaba paz, solamente, porque no aguantaría tanto drama. Aunque Emma Swan adorara ese género en la literatura y el cine, solo quería una buena dosis de romance rosa con una pizca de comedia, para variar. Una vez, Regina citó una frase de Nick Hornby, en una de nuestras conversaciones sobre literatura contemporánea, que dice: **«La vida puede ser dramática para cualquier persona; no es preciso estar enganchado a las drogas o ser poeta para experimentar sentimientos extremos. Solo se tiene que amar a alguien»**

«¡Esa es una pura verdad, señorita Mills!» sonreí al recordar a Regina.

En medio de mis devaneos y conflictos internos, me quedé dormida sentada en el sillón. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Imposible saberlo. Estaba ajena a todo desde la llamada de Leroy. Me desperté con una mano sobre mi hombro.

«¿Emma?»

Abrí los ojos asustada por el toque y de un salto me puse de pie al darme cuenta de que era el doctor Whale.

«¿Entonces, doctor? ¿Ya acabó la operación? ¿Cómo está Regina?» el rostro de él era inexpresivo y eso aumentó aún más mi angustia.

«Emma, siento mucho no poder darle una buena noticia. Regina sufrió serios traumatismos, hemorragia interna. Con lo que hemos hecho, hemos conseguido contener la rotura de los vasos sanguíneos, pero…infelizmente ha entrado en coma» a cada palabra sentía cómo si le estuviesen dando la vuelta a mi estómago «Está estable y respirando con la ayuda de un aparato. Su caso es grave, muy grave»

Mi respiración y mis latidos se alteraron inmediatamente. Estupefacta. Esa sería la palabra que me definiría en ese momento. Con miedo a la respuesta, hice la pregunta que tanto me atormentaba desde el primer minuto que supe lo sucedido.

«¿Cuáles son sus posibilidades?» tragué en seco esperando que el hombre que tenía delante se manifestase.

«El estado de Regina es crítico. No le puedo dar la certeza de nada mientras no haya cambios en su actividad cerebral. No podemos saber si saldrá del coma, y si sale qué secuelas tendrá. Es imposible definir parámetros correctos en este caso. Va a depender de ella, de la reacción de su organismo, de una serie de factores determinantes»

«¿Y qué hago yo ahora?» pregunté apática

«Espere lo mejor. Es lo que todos debemos hacer»

«¿Puedo verla? Por favor, dígame que sí Ni el Señor puede garantizar el tiempo que tendré para estar con Regina. Solo es que no querría…» no conseguí terminar de hablar

«¡Claro! Venga conmigo»

Caminamos hasta el ascensor que nos dejó dos pisos más arriba, donde está situado la UCI. Se me encogió el corazón cuando vi la ropa que tenía que ponerme para poder permanecer allí. Tuve miedo, pero no me echaría para atrás. Un pie delante del otro, con un claro gesto de recelo,  entré en el cuarto sola. Mis manos sudando, tensión, pavor, tristeza. Fue lo que sentí al ver a mi morena en aquel estado: entubada, llena de hematomas, aparatos ligados a su cuerpo. ¡Cielos! ¡Qué miserable es la vida! Pocos días atrás era poseedora de una belleza indescriptible, de una sonrisa contagiosa, de una alegría impar y ahora estaba irreconocible. Me fui acercando lentamente sin poder reconocerla. Intenté aguantar las lágrimas, pero ¿cómo hacerlo al ver a tu novia en una cama de hospital? Agarré su mano y me incliné para besarle la cabeza.

«Hola…» dije tocando su rostro «No sé si me escuchas, pero tengo algo que contarte…» intenté contener el llanto «Tienes que ponerte bien, porque, si te vas, me quedaré sin un pedazo de mí, ¿y cómo sobrevivimos sin una parte vital? ¿Eh? ¡No hay manera! Supongo que tú no quieres que yo muera, así que, intenta salir de este coma y volver a mí» comencé a observar sus heridas «¡Mierda! ¿Quién te ha hecho esta canallada? ¡Sería capaz de matarlos! ¡Cielos! Tan frágil…»

No aguanté mirarla por mucho tiempo sin derrumbarme. Me separé de la cama y enterré mi rostro entre mis manos. Nunca me había sentido tan impotente frente a algo. Recordé que tenía que darle noticias a Graham. Todos estos días me había mantenido apartada y él, seguramente, estaba preocupado. Fui al pasillo para hacer la llamada. Estaría bien respirar un poco, pues ver a Mills en ese estado me había perturbado mucho. Cuando cogí el móvil, me asusté ante la cantidad de llamadas perdidas de mi madre.

«No puede ser que haya pasado algo» me dije a mí misma desanimadamente

Cuando abrí los mensajes para enviarle uno a mi amigo, vi el sms de la señora Mary Margaret

**_«Emma Swan Nolan, ¿qué es esa historia de que estás saliendo con una mujer?»_ **

«¡Mierda, Neal!» resoplé furiosa por lo chismoso que era mi hermano.

No tenía la cabeza para charlar en aquel momento. Solo le respondí para que no estuviera insistiendo en hablar conmigo.

**«Mamá, estoy con un amigo en el hospital. No puedo llamarte ahora. En cuanto pueda, entro en contacto. Besos. Te quiero. Ems»**

¿Era una media verdad? ¡Sí! Sin embargo, sería mejor que alimentar la conflictiva situación. En seguida, le mandé un mensaje a Grah.

**«Regina ha sufrido un asalto y está en coma en el hospital. Me quedaré aquí con ella. No te preocupes. Estoy bien. Cualquier cosa, te aviso. Besos»**

Inspiré profundamente, buscando con ello un poco de valor y volví al cuarto de mi morena. Me pasé el día cuidando de ella. Haciéndole caricias, masajeando su cuerpo para que no se entumeciera. Cuando anocheció, me despedí de ella para poder ir a casa, tomar un baño y coger algunas cosas que necesitaría para la mañana siguiente, ya que no estaba permitido quedarse por la noche. Sabía que sería un largo camino. Mi lucha sería un desdoblamiento entre ir y venir del Mount Sinaí, pero tenía fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarlo todo. Mi fuerza venía de mis sentimientos por Mills.

Me levanté temprano, separé los libros que a Regina le gustaban y los puse en la bolsa. Una vez leí un artículo que hablaba sobre el tratamiento a los pacientes en coma. Era importante que se le estimulara con el contacto físico e intelectual para que el cerebro captase lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Literatura, música y cariño serían óptimos ayudantes y apoyarían el avance en su cuadro clínico. No me acostumbraba a verla en aquella cama de hospital, aparentemente sin vida. ¡Una mujer tan linda, tan imponente! Siempre era un shock cuando entraba en la UCI, pero no podía demostrar debilidad frente a ella.

«¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¡Te he traído algo! ¡Vamos a pasar el día leyendo! ¡Sí…eso mismo! Vamos a leer mucho. He traído tus libros preferidos, pasé por el quiosco y he comprado periódicos y revistas. Mira, ha sido difícil convencer a los médicos para que me dejaran entrar todo esto, pero, ya me conoces, ¿no? No me rindo hasta no conseguir lo que quiero» dije sonriendo y acariciando su cabello «¿Empezamos la sesión de lectura? Primero, voy a ponerte al día con lo que está pasando en la ciudad, después pasamos a los cotilleos de los artistas y después a algo más intelectual, ¿te parece?»

Y así fue durante días, hasta que empecé a notar pequeños espasmos en su rostro. A veces tenía la impresión de que Mills movía los dedos cuando agarraba sus manos. Se lo comenté al doctor Whale, que dijo que era imposible debido al cuadro clínico en que se encontraba. Por increíble que parezca, nada me desanimaba. Eso no haría que me rindiera. Sabía, en el fondo de mi corazón, que a ella le gustaba. Los otros no lo creían, solo yo veía las señales que ella mostraba. Cada día eran mayores y más intensas. Mi alma tenía la certeza de que las oraciones que yo levantaba la cielo, incluso torpemente por la falta de costumbre, estaban siendo escuchadas por Dios. Él estaba devolviéndome la fe que yo había depositado en la recuperación de mi gran amor.

El tiempo fue pasando…Veinte días exactos después del incidente, la mejoría se volvió visible para los médicos. Le retiraron los aparatos, disminuyeron la cantidad de medicamentos y la transfirieron a una cama fuera de la UCI. Todo eso me hizo sonreír contenta. Finalmente lo peor había pasado. A pesar de aún estar en coma, su vida ya no corría peligro de muerte.

A la mañana siguiente, cansada y con el cuerpo dolorido por haberme quedado dormida en el incómodo sillón del cuarto, decidí ir a buscar un café a la cafetería. Pedí un cappuccino con raspas de limón y algunos bollos. Subí inmediatamente cuando acabé el desayuno, pues quería adelantar algunas cosas del trabajo que me había llevado para terminar durante las horas en que estaba cuidando a Regina. Al llegar al pasillo, observé una agitación extraña cerca de su cama.  Al acercarme, mi corazón se disparó y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mi rostro.

«¿Regina?» no me podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo

Los ojos de la morena estaban semi cerrados, y ella sonrió al escucharme

«Emma…» su tono era casi inaudible, pero se volvió música para mis oídos.

Sonreí abiertamente. Estaba feliz, muy feliz. Sin embargo, a la vez que mi corazón saltaba de alegría, no sé por qué motivo me acordé de Mulan y de la traición de mi novia. «Emma, solo fue un beso» «Regina ha pasado por malos momentos», «Pero las cosas no se olvidan de un minuto al otro» Esos pensamientos se amontonaron en mi mente, haciendo que, repentinamente, secara las lágrimas y me pusiera seria al obedecer el pedido de acercamiento después de que los enfermeros y los médicos terminara de examinarla y se marcharan dejándonos a solas.

«Hola…» dije tímidamente

«Estás aquí…»

«Leroy me llamó. Me informó de lo que había pasado. Y vine»

«Emma, perdóname. Yo…»

«Acabas de despertar, Mills. No debes hacer ningún esfuerzo» mi voz salió más seria de lo previsto, y eso, de cierta forma, la asustó

«Gracias por cuidar de mí incluso estando en coma. La enfermera me ha contado» ella hablaba con dificultad «Me puse tan feliz al ver que me habías perdonado. Yo te…»

«¡Regina! Estoy aquí porque es mi deber como ser humano ayudar a otro si es necesario. Fui criada con el principio de no negar ayuda cuando la puedes dar. Solo eso»

Fue evidente el golpe que la abatió. Sus ojos lagrimearon al acabar yo de hablar. Tuve ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no podía ceder. Mis heridas aún estaban abiertas, y eso no me dejaba aún volver a recomenzar nuestra relación. Yo no estaba de corazón abierto y no sería justo para con las dos. Sentí el golpe tanto como Mills, solo que no lo dejé ver. Abatida, ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado y cerró los ojos, enmudeciendo.

Quince días después de su increíble recuperación, Regina obtuvo el alta. Como siempre yo estaba ahí y la llevé a su casa bajo sus protestas.

«No necesito niñera, Swan. Ya estoy mejor» decía mientras entraba en su apartamento y se sentaba con dificultad en el sofá.

«Ah, sí. ¡Estás tan bien que el médico te ha dado esta lista de medicamentos, recomendó hacer la cura dos veces al día, te pidió reposo absoluto, pues aún estás molida pro dentro!» grité «¡Estás mucho mejor!»

«¡No quiero que me cuides por obligación, por pena!» la morena bajó la cabeza «A fin de cuentas, no tienes motivos para ello» su mirada se movió hacia el dedo de mi mano derecha, donde no estaba la alianza del día en que le pedí que fuéramos novias.

Entendía su enfado.  Juro que lo entendía. Todo este tiempo en el hospital la había tratado con una aspereza innecesaria, una frialdad casi absurda. Yo misma empecé a sentirme incómoda con tal situación,  era involuntario, pero estar lejos de ella ni se me pasaba por la cabeza. Hice un esfuerzo para bajar la guardia y suavizar la forma de tratarla, al final, ella no pidió mis cuidados y mi presencia.

«Escúchame, por favor» me senté en el sillón «¿Podrías dejar el orgullo de lado por un momento? Estoy aquí dispuesta a ayudarte en tu recuperación, y lo hago de buena fe. No vuelvas todo más difícil de lo que ya es. Baja del trono, Regina. No eres omnipotente. Necesitas cuidados como cualquier otro mortal. Me quedaré hasta que estés recuperada, aunque quieras o no. ¿Qué harás para impedírmelo? ¿Golpearme? ¿Llamar a la policía? ¡No! No harás nada porque no estás en condiciones» me levanté, fui a la cocina, cogí un vaso de agua y se lo di con la pastilla para el dolor «Hablando de la policía…le pediré a Graham que mandé a alguien para que recoja tu testimonio, ya que no puedes ir a la comisaria a denunciar lo ocurrido»

«¡No!» su negativa fue inmediata, firme y dicha con una alteración fuera de lo común, lo que me asustó

«¿Cómo que no? Ya han pasado muchos días y  la denuncia por agresión no ha sido puesta. ¿Le viste el rostro a alguno de ellos?»

«Emma…» la morena estaba visiblemente nerviosa «mira…fueron unos chicos drogados. No vi nada. Es todo una pérdida de tiempo, además, ya pasó. Estoy bien, viva, recuperándome y eso es lo que importa»

«Sí, es lo que importa. ¿Qué está pasando?» me senté de nuevo «Dime. Estuve hablando sobre eso con la enfermera y me describió la misma reacción que estás teniendo ahora. Hablé con Grah, y no hemos hecho nada porque no teníamos mayor información, ya que tú no podías responder por ti misma. Esos criminales no pueden quedar impunes. ¿Puedes ver la gravedad de lo sucedido? ¡Casi mueres! Te dieron una paliza que casi te reventó entera por dentro» señalé su cuerpo «Una violencia gratuita, asquerosa y, ¿lo quieres dejar pasar?»

«¡Emma! ¡Ya he dicho que no quiero tener nada que ver con la policía! ¡No va a solucionar nada! Será engorroso, cansado y se corre el riesgo de que quede en nada. ¿Puedes respetar mi derecho a no querer denunciar?»

Me callé ante su queja. Si por un lado yo estaba fuera de mí por el hecho de que le había ocurrido algo tan desproporcionado, por otro, era verdad que el proceso sería largo e imprevisible. Sin embargo, había algo raro en el hecho de que Regina se negara con tanta vehemencia, algo que me intrigó de forma nada agradable, pero no, aquello no me iba a preocupar de momento.

«Está bien. No vamos a hablar de eso de momento. Ven…»extendí la mano hacia ella «Vamos al cuarto. Será mejor que estés más cómoda mientras duerme»

«¿Y quién dice que voy a dormir?» replicó

«Desde que hemos llegado has bostezado, como mínimo, unas veinte veces»

«¡Eso es mentira, Swan! Vaya…» balanceó la cabeza «¡Consigues ser muy insoportable!» me reí por dentro por su desespero.

Aún a regañadientes, la morena me dio la mano y lentamente, nos dirigimos al cuarto. La apoyé en mis brazos para que consiguiese echarse de lado. Su mejora era significativa, pero debido a las heridas internas, algunas externas, brazo y pierna recién curados de una fractura, Mills sentía mucho dolor al moverse. Le quité los zapatos y la cubrí con el edredón.

«Ahora puedes cerrar los ojos. Voy a estar en la sala si necesitas cualquier cosa»

Caminé hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir, la escuché llamándome

«¡Emma! Es posible…» tenía recelos de hablar. Me giré y la miré para darle ánimos «Bueno, es la primera vez después de días fuera de casa. No sé por qué, pero me siento rara. ¿Te puedes quedar aquí en el cuarto, por favor? Yo…no tengo ninguna pretensión. Solo…» vi cierta angustia en sus ojos y sinceridad en sus palabras «Perdona. No debería pedirte esto. Lo comprendo si no quieres. Ya estás haciendo demasiado»

«Está bien. Me quedó hasta que te quedes dormida, después voy a preparar la cena» dije tiernamente

Mills sonrió en agradecimiento, cerrando los ojos enseguida. Me senté en un sillón que se encontraba al otro lado del cuarto y me quedé observándola. Tras algunos minutos, cuando noté su respiración pesada, me acerqué lentamente, y me eché a su lado. Le acaricié su cintura y la abracé con delicadeza por detrás.

 

**«She is sometihing to behold**

**Elegant and bold**

**She is electricity**

**Running to my soul…**

 

Comencé a cantarle a Regina, sonriendo, mientras acariciaba su cabello

 

**«…and I could easily lose my mind**

**The way you Kiss me**

**Will work each time**

**Calling me to come back to bed**

**Singing Georgia On My Mind**

**Lips generous and warm**

**You build me up like steps**

**Eyes innocent and wild**

**Remind me what it’s like**

**And I could easily lose my mind**

**The way you Kiss me will work each time**

**Pulling me back into the flames**

**And I’m burning up again**

**I’m burning up**

**And I, never understood waht was at stake**

**I never thought your love was worth it’s wait**

**Well now you’ve come and gone**

**I finally worked it out**

**I worked it out**

**I never should have told you**

**I never should have let you see inside**

**Don’t want it troubling in your mind**

**Won’t you let it be**

**I never should have told you**

**I never should have let you see inside**

**Don’t want it troubling in your mind**

**Won’t you let it be**

**I never should have told you**

**I never should have let you see inside**

**Don’t want it troubling in your mind**

**Won’t you let it be**

**I never should have told you**

**I never should have let you see inside**

**Don’t want it troubling in your mind**

**Won’t you let it be**

**And I could easily lose mi mind**

**The way you Kiss me will work each time**

**Pulling me back into the flames**

**And I’m burning up again, I’n burning up**

**And I, never understood what was at stake**

**I never thought you love was worth its wait**

**Well now you’ve come and gone**

**I finally worked it out**

**I worked it out.**

No, no la había perdonado. Todavía no. Pero era innegable el hecho de que aquella mujer me había ganado, de que mi amor nunca fue ni será débil. Aún la amaba. Lo suficiente para ver verdad en su arrepentimiento, suavizando el dolor que había mantenido en mi corazón durante todo este tiempo. ¿Algún día volveríamos a estar juntas? No podía prever una respuesta positiva o negativa a esa pregunta. El destino nos había unido de forma improbable y sería él quien dictara nuestro futuro.

 

 


	16. Mi destino

**POV Emma**

El sueño aún pesaba en mi cuerpo cuando me desperté por los gemidos de Regina. Abrí los ojos asustada y la vi retorciéndose. Cogí el móvil para ver qué hora era.

«¡Mierda! ¡Joder con este despertador que no funciona!» solté alto al levantarme de la cama, lo que hizo que la morena se girara hacia mí con cierta dificultad.

«Emma, ¿qué ocurre?» ella me  miraba poniendo expresión de dolor

«No es nada. Solo mi móvil que no tocó la alarma. Ya son las 08:00. Han pasado veinte minutos de la hora de tu medicación» dije intento ocultar mi sobresalto al haberme casi pillado abrazada a su frágil cuerpo.

«Eso es una tontería. Ese poco tiempo es indiferente para el efecto. No tienes que enfadarte» Mills sonrió cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en las almohadas.

«Yo…voy a buscarlos» salí del cuarto sintiendo cómo la incomodidad se apoderaba de mí, como si estuviera haciendo algo errado.

Puede respirar aliviada cuando me apoyé en la encimera de mármol de la cocina, lejos de aquella mirada y de la observación que podría delatarme. Acabé riéndome de aquel disparate. Cogí la caja con los comprimidos, un vaso de agua y volvía al cuarto dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

«Gracias» Regina rápidamente tragó el líquido junto con el medicamento

«Voy a prepárate el desayuno. Cuando esté listo, te aviso»

«Está bien» asintió un tanto desanimada

La tristeza en su voz era evidente y eso me encogía el corazón. ¿En qué ser  humano me estaba convirtiendo tratando a la mujer que amo con tanta indiferencia?

«¡Hey!» dije antes de salir del cuarto «Frutas y zumo natural para ti, y waffles con cobertura de chocolate para mí. ¿Qué te parece?»

«El chocolate medio amargo es mejor para hacer la cobertura por si no queda ya acabada. Está en el armario de la derecha, en la parte de abajo» Mills respondió con una sonrisa sin gracia

«¿No me vas a reclamar?» consideré extraña su falta de reacción

«¿Por qué te reclamaría?» dijo girándose hacia un lado, dándome la espalda.

Estaba segura de que Regina estaba llorando, pero que no quería ser vista todavía más vulnerable. También quise llorar, quise derrumbarme, lo quise todo, solo que no…no era el momento. Ella tenía que comer, yo tenía que cuidar de ella. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Quizás, ¿quién sabe?, cuando todo esto de la agresión haya pasado, podamos sentarnos y conversar sobre nosotras, lo que haremos con nuestras vidas.

Preparé huevos, zumo, pan con mermelada, yogurt, las frutas que ella tenía que comer y los waffles. La fui a llamar y, para mi sorpresa, la morena estaba de pie.

«¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no estás acostada?» pregunté preocupada

«Fui al baño»

«Ah, disculpa. Ven. Nuestro desayuno está listo y la mesa puesta»

En cuanto se sentó, le serví. Un vaso de zumo y una rebanada de pan.

«¿No quisiste hacer la cobertura?» claramente Regina buscaba cualquier tema para acabar con el tenso clima que se había instalado entre nosotras

«Iba a tardar más y tú tenías que comer algo rápido. El medicamento de…¡Mierda!»

«¿Qué pasa?»

«El antinflamatorio. Me olvidé de comprarlo. Tienes que tomarlo a las 10:00. Voy a la farmacia» me levanté de la mesa, soltando el pedazo de papaya que estaba comiendo.

«Emma, calma. El número de entrega a domicilio está al lado del teléfono, allí en la mesita. No tienes que salir para eso»

Resoplé. Estaba frustrada por haberme olvidado de algo tan importante. Intenté llamar varias veces, pero daba ocupado. Cuando finalmente conseguí, me informaron que la entrega tardaría, pues estaban con falta de trabajadores.

«Solo lo pueden traer sobre las 11:00. Voy yo allí»

«¡Mira qué eres testaruda! Dos horas no es problema»

«Sí, lo es. No nos vamos a arriesgar a que tus heridas empeoren»

«No sé por qué te pones de esa manera. Esto no es responsabilidad tuya»

«Lo es a partir del momento en que me comprometí a ayudarte. Si algo ha de pasarte no será por negligencia mía. ¿Estarás bien?»

Mills reviró los ojos y asintió. Cogí la cartera, la chaqueta y seguí a pie, ya que la farmacia más cercana estaba a dos manzanas. Además necesitaba aire, necesitaba caminar un poco para pensar en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Pasé por delante de una iglesia y me quedé mirando hacia dentro.

«Dios mío, ¿qué es lo que tienes planeado para mi vida? ¿Por qué tantas dudas, tantos sufrimientos? No aguanto más. Cuando pienso que las cosas, finalmente, saldrán bien, viene una tragedia y me abate, me arrastra hasta el fondo del pozo otra vez. Por favor, necesito alivio. Necesito respuestas. Dame una señal de que todo estará bien, de que tendré paz y seré feliz»

Nunca fui muy religiosa, pero estaba a punto de enloquecer. Necesitaba una válvula de escape, cualquier cosa que me diese esperanzas de que todo no era más que una fase, algo pasajero.

Volví a caminar, molesta. Quizás fuera mejor que siguiera mi camino y dejara que Regina siguiera el suyo. Esta cercanía nos estaba haciendo daño a ambas, aumentando nuestra angustia e hiriéndonos todavía más, pues yo la quería, pero no conseguía abrirme de nuevo para amarla por entero. Faltaba algo. Faltaba…

«¡Emma!» fui  sacada de mis pensamientos por una voz conocida

«¡Henry! ¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo, chico! ¿Cómo estás?» pregunté acariciándole sus cabellos

«Bien» él sonrió y me abrazó «Tú eres la que parece que está mal, distraída, triste»

«¡No es nada! Solo cansancio» le devolví la sonrisa

«¿Y Regina? ¿Cómo está? ¿Sabes? Os he echado de menos. Después de aquel día del parque no os he visto a ninguna de las dos. Me puse feliz y hasta quise llorar porque te empeñaste mucho y todo quedó muy bonito»

«¿Quisiste llorar?» encontré curioso lo que había dicho el pequeño

«Sí. Es tan difícil ver a dos personas que se aman. Vivo en las calles y tengo contacto con todo tipo de gente mala. Vivo rodeado de cosas feas. Lo que una hizo para la otra es lo que yo entiendo por gustarte alguien de verdad, y es tan bello que me hizo querer llorar. ¿Le puedes decir que venga a verme a cualquier hora? ¡No quiero nada! Solo hablar, y decirle hola»

Me quedé observando a aquel muchacho tan pequeño, pero con una sensibilidad y alma grandiosas. Henry era un ser bendecido, con certeza. Un raro ser que no merecía estar viviendo en las calles a merced de la suerte. Entonces, tuve la idea de darle algo para devolverle tanto afecto gratuito que él nos ofrecía.

«Bueno. Regina sufrió un accidente y está en casa convaleciente. ¿Qué tal si te llevo a verla?» una sonrisa enorme fue mi respuesta «Y tengo otra idea: podemos almorzar juntos. ¿Estás de acuerdo?»

«¡Claro!» respondió alegremente

«Estaba yendo a comprar un medicamento, voy a tener que llamar para avisar que tardaré un poco más»

«¿Por qué vamos a tardar?»

«Porque…bueno…espera»

Llamé a la morena y le dije que necesitaría de algunos minutos más, pues había acontecido un imprevisto. Noté una gran preocupación en su voz, pero prefería darle la sorpresa y no informarle de nada. Agarré a Henry por la mano y fuimos a comprar el antinflamatorio de Mills. Después, pasamos por una tienda y compramos algunas piezas de ropa para él y zapatos.

«¡No puedo aceptar todo esto, Emma!» el niño hablaba mirando para las bolsas

«¡Claro que puedes!» le pellizqué sus mejillas

«Pero yo no he hecho nada para merecerlo»

«Sí lo has hecho. Eres un buen chico y eso te hace merecedor de reconocimiento. Si no te sientes a gusto con eso, tómalo como pago anticipado de algún trabajo que me harás, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Mejor, así no me parezco a esos que se aprovechan de las personas»

Me reí por su perspicacia. Volvimos al apartamento, pues no podíamos tardar. Tenía que preparar el almuerzo para tres y eso requiere agilidad, ya que la morena tenía horarios precisos para las comidas.

Antes de entrar, le hice una seña a Henry para que se mantuviera en silencio, pues su presencia sería una sorpresa, pero para nuestra desgracia, Regina estaba en la sala y nos vio inmediatamente.

«Henry, ¿has venido a visitarme?» preguntó incrédula, aunque con un brillo en los ojos

El niño echó a correr para abrazarla. Una linda escena que tuve que interrumpir antes de emocionarme más.

«Perdona por no decirte nada» dije dejando las bolsas en el sofá y dándome cuenta de que la mesa del desayuno ya estaba recogida «Mills, ¡no me puedo creer que hayas hecho ese esfuerzo!»

«No fue nada. Solo organicé un poco para que no estuviera todo tirado y tuvieras más trabajo. No estoy tan mal» sonrió mirando al pequeño

«Está bien. No pelearé contigo ahora, pero te tomarás el medicamente…» extendí la mano dándole la caja «…y te quedarás sentada de castigo mientras Henry se toma un baño para ponerse su ropa nueva y almorzar con nosotras»

La miré pidiéndole perdón por la intromisión y, entendiéndolo, Regina llevó al pequeño hacia el baño. Había sido una buena idea. Sería un momento de calma en medio de la tormenta.

Mientras los dos se la pasaron bromeando, charlando y viendo dibujos en la sala, yo fui a preparar la comida. Mills tenía que comer solo cosas ligeras, pero una excepción en  la dieta no haría mal a nadie. Cuando acabé, pedí que se sentaran y les presenté el menú.

«Hoy tendremos algo digno de un gran chef de cocina. ¡Bistec con papas fritas!»

La risa de Henry nos contagió. Almorzamos alegres, escuchando sus historias y chistes. Realmente, era adorable.

«¡Emma!» llamó mi atención «¿Por qué no llevas la alianza?»

Su pregunta fue inocente, sin embargo directa hasta el extremo de golpear de lleno. La morena deshizo la sonrisa que tenía en los labios y bajó la cabeza, intentando ocultar la tristeza revolviendo la comida. Yo no sabía qué responder, pues no tenía respuestas. En cuento ella me contó lo del beso con Mulan, me la quité, pues, si Regina no había honrado nuestro compromiso, aquel símbolo no tenía mucho sentido. Sin embargo, explicar esos problemas de una relación a un muchacho de 10 años sería complicado. Di una disculpa cualquiera, que según vi, incomodó a la morena, pero era mi salida a aquel apuro.

«Tuve que quitármela porque me estaba haciendo daño. ¿Terminaste? Tenemos helado de postre»

«¡Ohh! ¡Quiero!» sonrió con entusiasmo

«Regina, ¿has acabado tú también?» pregunté intentando volver a la calma anterior

«Sí, gracias» respondió ella también sonriendo, como si todo estuviera bien

Retiré los platos de la comida y serví los helados. Poco a poco, la alegría volvió, y cuando me di cuenta, estábamos los tres en el sofá viendo una película, hasta que Henry se levantó de un salto.

«¡Me tengo que ir!»

«¿Por qué? ¿Qué prisas esas de repente?» le preguntó Regina

«En el albergue los jueves por la tarde tenemos clase de música. Un voluntario va y nos enseña algunos instrumentos. ¡No puedo perdérmelo!» reímos con su desespero

«¡Eso es chico! Tienes que comprometerte en hacer algo bueno en la vida. ¡Te apoyamos! ¡Te perdonaré esta vez, pero solo porque te has mostrado responsable!» dije levantándome y haciéndolo cosquillas en la barriga «¡Vamos, yo te llevo!»

«¡No es necesario! Es cerquita y la Señora Remendada no se puede quedar sola» dijo Henry echando a correr del cojín que casi lo alcanzó

«¡Mira a ver cómo hablas conmigo, granuja! Tienes suerte de que no puedo correr tras de ti» nos echamos a reír «¡Ven a darme un abrazo! Cualquier día de estos podemos repetir, ¿está bien?»

Él asintió con la cabeza, se despidió de mí y salió corriendo.

«¡Es un buen muchacho!» comenté mientras me sentaba en el sofá de nuevo y cogía el móvil para mandarle noticias mías a mi madre y a Graham.

«Sí, Henry es encantador»

No sé decir cuánto, pero pasamos un rato en silencio. Mills mirando a la tele y yo entretenida en dar satisfacciones a los Swan y a mi amigo que debía estar angustiado, poniendo a la CIA, a los SWAT y todas las divisiones de la policía en mi busca.

De repente, la morena se levantó, gimiendo, casi desequilibrándose. Yo me di cuenta, sin embargo estaba tan concentrada en el sms que pregunté, de forma relajada, sin mantener ningún contacto visual, sin captar sus reales necesidades

«¿Está todo bien?» Mills dejó de andar y se giró hacia mí. Noté que mi miraba, pero continué lo que estaba haciendo.

«Sí. Voy a tomar un baño»

Iba a ofrecerme para ayudarla, pero sentí que sería un inconveniente. Me coloqué entre los cojines y me puse a ver un documental nada interesante sobre la supervivencia en la selva africana. Me cansé. Apagué la tele y puse mi lista de canciones para que sonara de manera aleatoria. Me asusté cuando, algunos minutos después de escuchar abrirse la ducha, Regina gritó, llamándome

«¡Emma! ¿Puedes ayudarme?»

«¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algún problema?» corrí, imaginando que sería algo grave

«No» dijo dejando aparecer la cabeza entre el hueco de la puerta entreabierta «Solo me olvidé las gasas para hacer la cura y las del botiquín de aquí se han acabado. ¿Puedes ir a por más? Están en el armario, dentro de una caja azul»

«Voy. Vete haciendo lo que puedas mientras las busco»

Fui al armario  e intenté encontrar la tal caja, pero en mitad de tantos zapatos, bolsos, accesorios, ropas y no sé qué más, era difícil encontrar algo. Comencé a hurgar en un lado donde había algunos cojones. Abrí el primero, nada. En el segundo tampoco. En el tercero encontré una caja. No era azul. Su color era rojo y tenía mi nombre escrito de forma elegante. Miré a los lados, preocupada por si Regina estaba mirando y podría correr el riesgo de ser pillada hurgando entre sus cosas. Intenté escuchar a ver si oía algo aparte de la música que estaba comenzando.

 

**«I think of you**

**I haven’t slept**

**I think I do, but**

**I don’t forget**

**…you’re always in my head**

**…this I guess**

**Is to tell you you’re chosen out from the rest»**

Sentía, por algún motivo extraño, que ver su contenido sería algo errado, pero algo fuerte me empujaba a olvidar el principio que mi madre me había enseñado de nunca tocar lo que no fuera mío. La abrí. En ella había fotos que nos habíamos sacado de broma en nuestros momentos de pareja y una carta. En ese instante ya no existía la aprensión de ser descubierta. Me senté en el suelo para leer lo que estaba escrito en la letra tan bonita de Mills

**«Querida Emma,**

**Tener a alguien como tú a mi lado me hace sentirme protegida de todos los peligros que se esconden en las esquinas del mundo. Teniéndote cerca soy capaz de recorrer todos los caminos que la vida me presente, pues no hay maldad que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir a un corazón lleno de cariño, henchido con el optimismo y la esperanza que solo un gran amor puede traer.**

**Sé que todos los caminos que recorreré en tu compañía serían buenos caminos, sé que todos los pasos que daré a tu lado serán pasos certeros en dirección a la felicidad plena y absoluta, porque siento la fuerza del amor, de la decencia, de la amistad, de la sinceridad y de todas las demás virtudes en cada sencillo toque de tu mano o cada vez que me miras.**

**Haces que vislumbre el futuro con la certeza de que la felicidad es posible, con la certeza de que no es preciso temer a los obstáculos, pues siempre habrá salidas posibles para las dificultades mientras tengamos el corazón impregnado de este gran sentimiento que es el amor, el amor que implica solidaridad, compañerismo y fe en  la vida. Me traes esta convicción. Me traes esta convicción y mucho más, porque no hay nada mayor en el mundo que sentirse una persona amada, deseada, querida.**

**Recibe esta carta como la confirmación del inmenso amor que siento por ti, con toda la nobleza, fuerza, sentimiento y belleza que él guarda en su esencia.**

**Te amo, Emma, como nunca amé a nadie y como nunca seré capaz de amar de nuevo. Pase lo que pase, quiero que siempre te acuerdes de esto.**

**Tuya, y para siempre**

**Regina»**

 

Al terminar de leer, mi rostro ya estaba bañado en lágrimas y mi corazón latía tan rápido que llegaba a doler. Ya no sabía qué pensar, qué sentir. Solo venía a mi mente la pequeña conversación que tuve con Dios un poco antes pidiéndole una respuesta a mis aflicciones. _«Esta es tu señal_ » Era como si hablara a mi oído.

«Emma, ¿no las has encontrado? Deja que yo termine aquí. Creo que no serán necesarias. Después, yo las busco» gritaba Regina

Salí del armario, atónita, con la carta en las manos. Ella estaba saliendo del baño e, instintivamente al verla, apuré el paso y le di un fuerte abrazo, permitiéndome desahogarme en sus brazos. Permanecimos así durante un tiempo difícil de medir. Solo quería sentirla otra vez, sentir que abdicar de mis antiguas certeza no había sido en vano. Me separé y la  miré a los ojos. Mi morena estaba asustada, incrédula ante mi actitud de cariño repentino. Le toqué le rostro y sonreí en mitad de las lágrimas de emoción que había aguantado por tantos días.

«¿Crees en el destino?» pregunté

«¿Qué significa todo esto, Emma?»

«Responde, por favor»

«Bueno…sí, creo»

«Ya sabía que tenías una papel especial en mi vida, Regina, pero acabo de tener la certeza de que eres mi destino y de él nunca podemos huir»

 

 


	17. El dulce sabor de la reconciliación

**POV Regina**

Nadie se enamora por casualidad o sin querer; existen razones, subconscientes o no, que explican por qué y cuándo escogemos que nos guste alguien. En mi caso, solo había una razón: ¡Emma Swan era la mujer más increíble del mundo!

Pude ver, de nuevo, un brillo en sus hermosos ojos verdes, era de lejos lo más maravilloso que podría pasarme en mitad de aquel torbellino de problemas. Al sentir su apretado abrazo y sus manos agarrando mi rostro, mi corazón se aceleró, el estómago se me encogió y entré en una montaña rusa emocional, sintiéndome delirantemente feliz en un minuto y ansiosa y desesperada al siguiente.

«Tú eres mi destino» En un primer momento, cuando le conté a Emma mi desliz y recibí su repulsa, sentí que mi vida se había acabado definitivamente. Como en esos poemas que dicen “morir en vida”, “morir de amor”. Sí, escucharla decir que me fuera fue una especie de muerte por amor, o mejor, por falta de él. Yo seguiría “sobreviviendo”, pero sin un motivo para ser feliz, lo que es lo mismo que nada. En segunda instancia, mientras estaba sufriendo las agresiones, tuve la certeza de que iba a morir, que aquel era el fin de mi existencia. Pero aquí estoy: sonriendo, delante de la única mujer que ha sido capaz de enseñarme el verdadero significado de la palabra amor.

«Swan, tú…» miré incrédula la carta que tenía en las manos

«No estaba revolviendo tus cosas. La encontré sin querer. Realmente, creo que ha sido Dios quien ha querido que leyera el contenido de este papel» ella sonrió «Estaba tan perdida, tan confusa, que no tuve fuerzas para impedir que el desespero se apoderara de mí. Entonces, le pedí a Él una señal de que todo iba a pasar, de una forma u otra» la rubia enjugó las lágrimas, miró la carta y rio quedamente «¡Y hay gente que aún no tiene fe!» Emma pasó la mano derecha por mi rostro, acariciándolo «Hey, quita ese ceño, perdona mi voz alterada, mi mirar vacío, mi rispidez. Olvidemos las heridas, aceptemos nuestras disculpas, vamos a hacer las paces con nuestros corazones. La vida es corta para que guardemos rencor y alimentemos desilusiones»

«¡Te he echado de menos! ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! Cada segundo que pasé sin ti fue como si un pedazo de mí muriera. Tengo plena consciencia de que no te merezco y…» fui interrumpida por un beso calmo, lento, dulce.

«Era esto lo que yo necesitaba» decía ella mientras pegaba su cabeza a la mía y jugueteaba en mi nariz con la de ella

«Mi amor, yo…no he sido honesta contigo, así como tú pecaste omitiendo actos y sentimientos. No existe fórmula o manera correcta de conducir una relación. Son pasos pequeños y precisos que hacen posible el camino. Y aun así siempre hay posibilidad de tropezar. Es lo que nos ha pasado: ambas tropezamos, como bebés que aprenden a caminar. La cuestión  no es blindarse ante los errores, sino aprender con ellos y no cometerlos de nuevo. Maduramos con todo eso. Tengo certeza. Y estoy muy feliz porque, a fin de cuentas…» entrelacé nuestros dedos «Aún podemos caminar juntas, de manos dadas»

«Es gracioso…el tiempo que no tuvimos para conocernos, para asimilar los sentimientos que una teníamos hacia la otra, ha valido por este período que hemos pasado separadas» mi rubia hablaba entre beso y beso que me daba en mi mejilla «Esto, de cierta forma, ha sido bueno, porque ahora sabemos exactamente lo que queremos. Yo, particularmente, te quiero a ti. Si la distancia a la que hemos estado nos ha entristecido es porque la cercanía es sinónimo de felicidad. Ahora puedo decir con toda certeza que te amo. Yo realmente te amo, señorita Mills»

«Yo también te amo, señorita Swan»

Otro beso cariñoso. Otro pedazo de sueño reconstruido.

«Si no me equivoco, se ha pasado la hora para el antibiótico, pero tienes que tomarlo con el estómago lleno, así que, voy a preparar aquellos panecitos caseros que quedan tan suavecitos, ¿qué tal?»

«Emma, de esta manera voy a restablecerme, sí, pero con diez kilos de más por lo menos» reímos

«Ah, claro que no. El médico te ha dado luz verdes para hacer ejercicios suaves dentro de quince días, así que, prepárate porque vamos a caminar en cuanto sea posible» me dio un piquito «Ahora déjame ir a cocinar esas delicias»

Todos los abrazos y apretones que mi rubia me había dado dolieron un poco, pero no podía quejarme. Una parte de la pesadilla había terminado y por ese lado ya sentía alivio. Me eché en la cama para descansar un poco cuando Swan salió del cuarto. Cerré los ojos algunos minutos y, antes de quedarme dormida, me acordé de algo.

«¡Emma!» la llamé mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la cocina « Sé que estás haciendo mucho por mí y…»

«¡Ah, Dios mío!» ella sonreía deslumbrada

«¿Qué ocurre?» me acerqué curiosa «¿Algún problema?»

«¿No lo escuchas?» señaló hacia el techo como si el sonido viniera de allí «¡Es la canción de Ella Fitzgerald que más me gusta! Y tú…» Swan enrolló el paño en la mano y “me enlazó” por la cintura, atrayéndome lentamente hacia ella «…tú la tienes en tu playlist. ¿Cómo sería posible no amarte?»

Ella sonreía y yo me reía a carcajadas ante sus maneras espontaneas y dulces. De repente, Emma me levantó en sus brazos y comenzó a girar por la cocina, cantando y silbando de una forma única y bella aquella canción. Me sentí como en las películas de comedia romántica, donde las parejas exhalan la pasión y el cariño que uno nutre por el otro.

 

**Stars shining bright above you**

**Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"**

**Birds singing in the sycamore trees**

**Dream a little dream of me**

**Say nighty-night and kiss me**

**Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me**

**While I'm alone and blue as can be**

**Dream a little dream of me**

**Stars fading but I linger on dear**

**Still craving your kiss**

**I'm longing to linger till dawn dear**

**Just saying this**

**Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you**

**Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you**

**But in your dreams whatever they be**

**Dream a little dream of me**

**Stars fading but I linger on dear**

**Still craving your kiss**

**I'm longing to linger till dawn dear**

**Just saying this**

**Sweet dreams, till sunbeams find you**

**Gotta keep dreaming leave all worries behind you**

**But in your dreams whatever they be**

**You gotta make me a promise, promise to me**

**You'll dream, dream a little of me**

 

Cuando la música acabó, Swan me inclinó de forma sutil, apoyando mi cuerpo con cuidado en sus brazos y me besó los labios.

«¿Sueñas un pequeño sueño conmigo?» pregunté riéndome de aquella escena tan inusitada y al mismo tiempo que apasionante.

«¿Por qué no?» ella me volvió a poner en posición vertical besándome la nariz «Ahora tengo que volver a mi trabajo»

«Está bien. No molestaré» dije dirigiéndome a la sala

«¿Qué me ibas a decir?» preguntó la rubia

«¿Hum?» no entendí qué me preguntaba

«Sí, empezaste a hablar diciendo “estás haciendo mucho…”»

«Ah, sí. Es que aunque tenga empleados competentes trabajando para mí, me preocupo por el Jeunet. ¿Podrías pasar por allí cuando salgas a la calle, solo para comprobar que todo está bien?» hice la petición algo avergonzada

«Sí, sin problemas. Más tarde tengo que salir a comprar algunas cosas que faltan, aprovecho y paso por la cafetería»

«¡Gracias!»

Tomamos el café de la tarde en medio de aquellas antiguas conversaciones bobas e inocentes sobre todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Emma fue a hacer las compras después y yo me quedé sentada en el sofá, respirando aliviada porque finalmente la tormenta se había marchado.

**POV Emma**

No puedo decir que haya dejado de lado los recuerdos malos y el dolor. Aún me rondaban, pero el primer paso hacia la reconciliación verdadera es querer que la relación remonte. Y eso lo queríamos. Intentar olvidar el pasado focalizándonos en el presente era lo correcto. No podía negar que sentir el olor de Regina, el sabor de sus besos, el calor de su cuerpo me volvía completamente feliz. Es lo que importa: ser feliz, cada uno a su manera.

Fui al supermercado para reabastecer la nevera de Mills con productos necesarios para su dieta. De una cosa no se podía quejar: ¡yo era una óptima enfermera! Cogí el móvil y me asusté ante la hora que era.

«¡Mierda! ¡Las 17:50! Ya estarán casi cerrando, pero creo que aún me dará tiempo. Si conozco bien a aquella mujer, es capaz de salir de madrugada para ir a la cafetería» me dije para mí misma

Estacioné el coche frente al establecimiento. Había cuatro clientes que por lo visto aún no estaban por marcharse. Divisé a Leroy tras el mostrador separando algunos pedidos para cerrar el día y anotando en el Libro de Caja. Me extrañó su método de trabajo, pues ya había visto a Regina haciendo lo mismo y lo hacía de forma diferente. Ella organizaba todo en orden creciente y anotaba una por una. Él estaba dejando algunas en un montón aparte sin anotar. Además de eso, una factura de un proveedor contenía un “x” señalándola como inutilizada. Bueno, quizás solo era una nueva manera de ordenar los comprobantes financieros. El hombre estaba tan entretenido con lo que estaba haciendo que no notó que yo me acercaba.

«¡Buenas tardes!» saludé

«¡Oh, hola Emma! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?» bromeó, pero noté cierto nerviosismo en su voz

«Tu jefa me ha pedido que venga. ¡Estoy bajo amenaza!» bromeé yo también «Solo me ha pedido que me pasara para ver si todo iba bien, si necesitaban algo»

«¡No! Todo está bajo control. Echamos de menos a la señora Regina. Por cierto, ¿cómo está?»

«Recuperándose poco a poco, tomando la medicación, alimentándose. Estoy cuidando de aquella testaruda. Pronto volverá al trabajo» sonreí

«Emma, un momento» Leroy se apartó para cobrarle a un señor

Mientras, decidí dar una vuelta por el local para observar detalles que con certeza Mills querría saber. Cuando entré en la otra sala, vi a un cliente algo alterado discutiendo con uno de los empleados que hasta entonces yo no había visto. Me acerqué y, debido a lo poco que había captado de la conversación, decidí intervenir

«Con permiso, ¿hay algún problema aquí?»

«No, señora…» el camarero intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpido

«Llevo media hora intentado explicarle que vengo a la cafetería hace años y nunca he tomado un café tan frío como este, y este infeliz se niega a cambiármelo. Este establecimiento está yendo de mal en peor. ¿Dónde está Regina?» el hombre furioso se dirigió al trabajador «Este lugar va en picado sin ella»

«¡Ya le he dicho que ella no se encuentra!» las voces se alteraban cada vez más

«Ah, ¿cómo se llama?» le pregunté al cliente

«Andrew»

«¿Y usted?» me giré al otro muchacho

«Will»

«Pues bien, Andrew, Regina está convaleciente, pero volverá lo más pronto posible. Y, en su nombre, le pido disculpas por lo ocurrido. En el Jeunet buscamos la satisfacción completa del cliente. Usted, como cliente habitual, debe saberlo. Así que, Will, haga el favor de traerle otro café a la temperatura  idónea que es alrededor de los 18 grados» dije con voz serena y me quedé mirando al trabajador que estaba cada vez más rojo de rabia.

En cuanto se retiró, le pedí disculpas de nuevo al cliente y me dirigí hacia Leroy para conversar con él, pero Will estaba casi gritando quejándose con él.

«¡Hey, hey! ¿Qué escándalo es este? ¡Hay clientes aquí dentro! ¿Dónde está el saber estar? Si no sabe ser profesional, me veré obligada a echarle de aquí» le advertí

«¿Espera? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿No es suficiente con tener que aguantar al engominado quejándose sin razón, que tengo que aguantar a una mujerzuela cualquiera queriendo mandarme? ¿Quién es esta?» preguntó, girándose hacia Leroy

«Ella es Emma» respondió el hombre avergonzado ante tal patética escena

«¿Y quién diablos es Emma? ¿No me interesa quién es? ¡No es mi jefe, no es la dueña de esto! No tiene derecho a entrometerse»

«Sí, querido, tiene razón. No soy su jefe, mucho menos la dueña del establecimiento, pero soy la novia de Regina. ¿La conoce? Creo que sí. Y estoy aquí por pedido de ella para comprobar lo que está pasando y poner orden en lo que esté mal, así que tengo el derecho dado por ella para meterme en que lo me parezca»

«¿Qué es usted de la señora Regina? ¿Novia?» su tono era de desdén

«Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Algún problema?» también usé el sarcasmo

«Tenían que ser estas bolleras queriendo mandar en todo. ¡No acepto sus órdenes!»

«¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?» la furia por sus palabras cargadas de prejuicios se estaba apoderando de mí por completo hasta el punto de abalanzarme sobre él, pero el trabajador más antiguo me lo impidió

«Calma, Emma. Will, márchate a casa ahora para refrescarte la cabeza»

«Sí, se va, pero no volverá»

«¿Cómo? ¿Me está despidiendo? Ya le he dicho que no tiene ese derecho»

«Lo tengo. Tanto lo tengo que lo estoy haciendo. Mañana, cuando yo vuelva, Leroy, no quiero verlo en el Jeunet. ¿Me entiende?»

«Emma, estás exagerando, y…»

«Sabes que basta una palabra mía para que Regina ponga a todos, no solo él, en la puerta de la calle, ¿verdad?» el hombre se calló «Bien. ¿Necesitas ayuda para cerrar la caja?» aproveché la cercanía para echar un vistazo más preciso en sus anotaciones.

«No, gracias»

«Regina confía en ti. No la decepciones» dije caminando hacia la salida.

Antes de traspasar la puerta, escuché a Will soltar un “bollera hija de puta”. Pensé en dar la vuelta y terminar de resolver nuestras diferencias, pero con la rabia que tenía, aquello podría tomar un cariz nada agradable.

Opté por marcharme. Ya había tardado demasiado tiempo en la calle y Mills, seguramente, estaría comenzando a preocuparse.

**POV Regina**

Estaba medio adormilada en el sofá cuando escuché el ruido de la puerta siendo cerrada con algo de vehemencia.

«Cariño, ¿qué pasa?» Emma no respondió

Colocó las bolsas que cargaba en el poyo de la cocina, tomó dos vasos de agua y se tiró en el sofá, a mi lado, mirando seria la televisión.

«Hey, ¿ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué estás nerviosa?» pregunté apartando un mechón de sus cabellos del ojo derecho.

«No estoy nerviosa. Todo está bien»

«¡Swan!» la llamé en un tono más serio «¡Mírame! Sales de casa alegre, vuelves pisando fuerte, con cara enfurruñada y ¿aun así me quieres convencer de que no ha pasado nada?» ella resopló, cerrando los ojos

«Estoy estresada, un manojo de nervios. Es eso. Cualquier mínima cosa me irrita. Colas, tráfico…»

«Oh, mi amor, ven aquí» la atraje para que reposase su cabeza en mi hombro «¿Sabes lo que necesitas? Un buen baño y un masaje relajante»

«Sí, lo necesito» la rubia sonrió «Pero la prioridad ahora es preparar la cena»

«¡No!» levanté su cabeza para poder darle un beso «Te vas a quedar sentadita mientras voy al baño a preparar el mejor baño de tu vida»

«¡Regina, cómo si pudieras hacer algún esfuerzo!»

«¡Ya estoy cansada de decirte que no estoy tullida! Puedo moverme con normalidad. Y hoy ni estoy sintiendo dolores. Emma…» besé sus labios de nuevo «…has cuidado tanto de mí. Permíteme devolvértelo. Deja que ahora cuide yo de ti»

El consentimiento llegó con una sonrisa. Fui a la vinería, cogí una copa y una botella de vino. Fui al baño y abrí los grifos de agua caliente y agua fría para conseguir la temperatura ideal. Disolví las sales de baño en el agua y tiré algunos pétalos de rosas que yo añadía para momentos relajantes como sería este. Encendí algunos inciensos y velas. Me quité el pantalón y la blusa y me puse apenas un albornoz. Puse una música y llamé a mi amada.

«¿Emma, puedes venir, por favor?»

En pocos segundos, la rubia ya estaba entrando en la estancia y puede ver su rostro de admiración al ver lo que había preparado. Sin decir una palabra, me acerqué y la fui desvistiendo, pieza por pieza, manteniendo siempre el contacto visual. Le cogí sus manos y la conduje al agua templada, preparada previamente. En cuento Swan entró, cerró sus ojos y sonrió.

«Esto es tan bueno…»

Le serví una copa de vino y lentamente desamarré el nudo del albornoz y lo dejé caer al suelo. Invadí su espacio en la bañera, colocándome detrás de ella, de forma que mi rubia quedara sentada entre mis piernas, con el cuerpo bien cerca  del mío. Comencé a masajear sus hombros de forma firme, pero delicadamente. Permanecí así por un buen tiempo, hasta descender los movimientos, deslizando mis manos de arriba abajo por su espalda, presionando, posteriormente, el pulgar en sitios estratégicos.

«Relájate…» impregné mi voz de sensualidad.

Emma movía el cuello de un lado a otro. Mis dedos recorrieron los laterales de su cuerpo y las puntas tocaron aquel abdomen definido que echaba tanto de menos. Me mordí el labio inferior y cerré los ojos intentando absorber la sensación de éxtasis que el clima del momento nos estaba proporcionando. Mi rubia soltó un gemido casi inaudible cuando rodeé sus pezones, subiendo, volviendo a tocar sus hombros, pero por delante, lo que me permitió atraerla más hacia mí.

«Gírate…» susurré en su oído, mordisqueándolo el lóbulo de su oreja, siendo obedecida rápidamente

Swan respiró entrecortadamente cuando, delicadamente, rocé mi rostro con el de ella. Nuestros senos se apretaban provocándonos escalofríos. Le toqué los brazos, mirándola profundamente a los ojos, ella fue imitando mis movimientos. Entrelazamos los dedos. La tensión que sentíamos era palpable, pero el momento pedía intensidad a través de la calma.

«Olor a manzana…» dijo Emma con un hilo de voz

«Canela…» sonreí maliciosa

El dorso de mi mano alcanzó aquellos senos de puntas rosadas, deliciosamente endurecidos, al mismo momento que los míos eran acariciados de la misma forma.

«Ohhhhhhhh….» el gemido fui unísono, dando por hecho nuestra sintonía y el placer que mutuamente nos estábamos proporcionando.

Instintivamente nuestros cuerpos se ajustaron el uno con el otro, nuestras vaginas se encajaron y un alto gemido salió de nuestras gargantas.

«Bésame…» pidió la rubia en tono de súplica

Pasé la punta de mi lengua por sus labios, usando ese gesto como un preliminar para un beso arduo, apasionado. Tiré de sus cabellos de forma que su cabeza se echara hacia atrás, dándome pleno acceso para dedicarle lamidas, succiones y besos en su cuello.

Sensual y mágico. Esas eran las palabras que definirían cada detalle, cada gesto, cada suspiro, cada mirada y el orgasmo que nos concedimos una a la otra, incluso sin penetración, sin el contacto sexual en sí. Allí descubrimos que estar juntas era mucho más que una unión de cuerpos. Era conectarse a través del alma.


	18. La suprema felicidad

**POV Emma**

El insomnio se apoderó de mí. Quizás fuera la carga emocional del día, quizás fuera el torbellino de sentimientos mezclados en mi corazón y los pensamientos inconexos en mi mente. Estaba de pie, en la puerta del cuarto, velando el sueño de Regina. Yo sonreía y lloraba sin darme cuenta. Me acordé de su cumpleaños. Había sido unos días atrás y como ella estaba ingresada y todo era aún muy confuso, ni siquiera la felicité. Entonces tuve una idea. Esa fecha merecía ser conmemorada, aunque fuera tardíamente. Pensé en varias posibilidades, pero la que me pareció más conveniente era la más sencilla: una fiesta particular, solos ella, yo…y Henry. Vi un brillo diferente en los ojos de la morena cuando él estuvo con nosotras en el almuerzo. Ese muchacho era especial para nosotras de alguna forma. Fue una pieza importante que nos había unido tres veces. Tenía la certeza de que le iba a encantar la sorpresa y yo…iba a adorar verlos sonreír. También tenía que pensar en un regalo, pero no uno cualquiera.

Una vez oí hablar de la caja de recuerdos. Es una caja donde guardamos todo lo que tiene un significado especial para nosotros: fotos, declaraciones, objetos que nos hayan regalado. Y donde guardamos, además de objetos, un poco de nuestra historia. Los acontecimientos marcan al ser humano y “recordar” es muy importante, a fin de cuentas, somos ese depósito de recuerdos andante. Guardamos dentro de nosotros canciones que marcaron un período, personas que consideramos interesantes, días enteros con ellas, acontecimientos tontos y todo lo que nos fue intenso, significativo, visceral e importante. Viajamos sobre las líneas desacompasadas del tiempo desobedeciendo las reglas del presente, de la gravedad, para mantener el contacto con lo que fuimos, con lo que posiblemente se haya perdido, pero que, de alguna forma, ha dejado un camino de regreso. Esa charla callada con el pasado, con los recuerdos engendra en nosotros sonrisas bobas y lágrimas silenciosas de quien solo sabe sentir.

El ser humano vive de fases y necesita las alegrías pasadas y los aprendizajes que extrajo de esos períodos vividos para continuar en la siguiente etapa hasta que llegue el final de la partida. Recordar lo que vivimos nos ayuda a mantenernos en pie, ayuda a preservar toda esa memoria del existir. Son esos recuerdos los que nos hacen compañía cuando nos despertamos nostálgicos, cuando sentimos que los días son iguales, cuando estamos solos encerrados en nosotros mismos con un cartel que dice: ¡No molestar! Entre la vida y la muerte, entre la infancia y la vejez, se vive mucho, se construye bastante.

Lo mejor de todo esto es percibir que aún tenemos mucho por vivir, más hojas en blanco que llenar y coloridos sueños que construir. De esa manera tenemos el poder de forjar historias mucho mejores, relaciones aún más sólidas e indestructibles puentes en nuestro caminar, para que un día, en un futuro bien distante, muramos de añoranza.

Pensando en eso, fui hasta el vestidor y cogí la cajita azul con mi nombre inscrito en la tapa. Horas atrás aquello parecía incorrecto, pero ahora sonaba tan bonito y cargado de buenos sentimientos. Me senté en el sofá y releí una, dos, tres veces la carta que Regina me había escrito y que solo supe de su existencia por obra del destino. Cogí papel, bolígrafo y comencé a garabatear algunas palabras para ella. Teniendo en mente su actitud, surgió su regalo: una cajita de recuerdos para que ella rememorase nuestros momentos siempre que el deseo anidara en su pecho.

**«Fue un milagro encontrar la paz y la felicidad que me has dado a pesar de todo. Te miro y logro ver mi futuro. Tu energía y pasión me inspiran de una manera que nunca imaginé posible. Tu belleza interior es tan fuerte que ya no tengo miedo de ser yo misma. No le temo a nada. Nunca pensé que iba a encontrar a alguien a quien amar y que me amase incondicionalmente.**

**No puedo prometer que este encanto que nos rodea sea eterno, pero prometo que haré todo lo posible para que lo sea. Porque…¡te amo! Y contigo quiero vivir hasta el último latido de mi corazón y cuando eso pase no importa a dónde iré, pues marcharé feliz por haber vivido a tu lado y compartido cada bello momento de mi vida contigo.**

**Me comprometo a amarte seriamente, de todas las maneras. Ahora y para siempre. No prometo acordarme de la fecha de tu cumpleaños, pero prometo que nunca voy a olvidar que nuestro amor es un amor para toda la vida. Y sé, en la parte más profunda de mi alma, que no importa cuántos desafíos puedan querer separarnos, siempre encontraremos el camino de vuelta hacia la otra. Siempre tendremos nuestro amor para refugiarnos, siempre tendremos la paz en los ojos de la otra, sabiendo que no necesitamos nada más aparte de aquel breve espacio de la mirada.**

**Eres la brisa después de la tempestad. Yo no quería creer que era mía esa sonrisa estampada en tu rostro. No quise creer que debería estar allí, de cierto modo, no quería creer que podría hacer a alguien tan feliz. Pero, tu felicidad es innegable y la mía también. Me comprometo a mantener esa sonrisa durante todos los días de tu vida.**

**Te amo, Regina Mills. Te amo y no hay nada que pueda cambiar eso.**

**Besos, tuya…**

**Emma Swan»**

Doblé el papel y lo guardé en la caja. Encendí el portátil y me quedé viendo fotos mías y de Regina. De algunas de ellas, Regina no tenía idea de que habían sido sacadas. Hice algunos montajes y las pasé a un pen drive, pues las imprimiría al día siguiente. A Mills le iba a encantar, por lo menos, haría que soltara una buenas carcajadas.

Cosas malas suceden, pero a pesar de todo yo estaba feliz. Me acerqué a la ventana de la sala y miré hacia el cielo.

«Gracias Dios»

De la misma forma en que había sentido SU presencia en el momento de desesperación, necesité agradecerle inmensamente por la paz que me concedió al ablandar mi corazón.

Recogí lo que había tirado y fui al cuarto. Me anidé con cuidado y cariño al cuerpo aún frágil de mi morena y me dormí con la sonrisa en los labios.

El sol entró tímidamente iluminando el cuarto. Me giré para abrazar a Mills, pero ella no estaba en la cama. Me levanté al ver la puerta del baño cerrada.

«Regis, ¿estás ahí?»

«Sí, Emma»

«¿Todo bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?» escuché una risa

«No, mi amor. Solo he entrado a tomar un baño para cambiar las vendas. Ya estoy saliendo»

Respiré aliviada y sonreí ante mi tonta preocupación. Me senté en el borde de la cama y me pasé las manos por el pelo mientras bostezaba debido al sueño que aún tenía. La puerta del baño no tardó en abrirse.

«Hola» sonreí cuando ella se acercó «¡Buenos días!»

«¡Buenos días!» me contestó Regina besándome la mejilla derecha al sentarse a mi lado «¡Mira!» me enseñaba los hematomas y la cicatriz de la cirugía «Está mejorando»

«Sí, lo está, y así es que tenía que ser. Tu alimentación es regular y equilibrada, los remedios te están siendo suministrados a la hora y de forma correcta. En poco tiempo estarás curada al 100%» le di un piquito «Voy a preparar el desayuno» dije mientras me levantaba.

«Amor…» la morena se asustó y se paralizó ante el tono con el que había pronunciado aquella palabra, como si fuera algo prohibido. Me giré y sonreí haciendo que su tensión desapareciera para que siguiera hablando «Estaba pensando…¿podríamos salir un poco? ¿Ir al Jeunet, quizá, y tomar un café allí?»

En ese momento fui yo quien se paró ante el susto. Si fuera al establecimiento se enteraría de lo pasado la noche anterior. Obviamente que se lo iba a contar, pero no quería que fuera antes de la celebración que estaba preparando. Mills merecía un cumpleaños tranquilo. Traté de dar una disculpa de la forma más convincente que pude.

«¿Sabes?...podemos hacer eso mañana» me acerqué, cogí sus manos y la ayudé a levantarse «Hoy, preferiría…» distribuí besos por su rostro y cuello «…dibujos animados sentada en la alfombra. ¿Qué te parece?» susurré en su oído «¿Por favor? Hemos pasado tanto tiempo separadas. Sencillamente quiero quedarme junto a ti, así…» la abracé apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro

«¿Carencias, señorita Swan?» reímos «Está bien, pero me vas a tener que prometer que me vas a dejar que hoy haga algo en la cocina»

«¡Ah no! Eso no es justo. Sabes que no…» me interrumpió colocando un dedo en mis labios

«O eso o vamos a tomar el café al Jeunet» dijo la morena fingiendo enfado

«¡Ok! ¡Has ganado!» levanté mis brazos en señal de rendición, depositando un dulce beso en sus labios «Pero vamos rápido que mi monstruo interior ya está dando señales de vida» ambas nos echamos a reír

La agarré por los brazos y nos fuimos a preparar nuestro alimento matutino. La mañana pasó rápida. Intenté prestar la máxima atención a Regina para que no sospechara nada.

Tras el almuerzo, dije que necesitaba buscar algunos materiales de trabajo en casa para tener una disculpa para salir. Encargué un pastel de última hora en la pastelería que había en la esquina; ventajas de ser cliente asidua. Pasé por algunas tiendas y compré todo lo necesario para la fiesta. Solo faltaba hablar con Henry. Por la hora que era, lo más probable era que lo encontrara en el albergue. Fui hacia allí, y sin darme cuenta, pasé por el Jeunet. Sentí algo raro. No sé decir si era un mal presentimiento o solo el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido la noche pasada. Sin resistirme a la tentación, estacioné el coche y me quedé observando el movimiento. Aparentemente todo estaba en orden. Por la vitrina pude ver a Leroy tras el mostrador dando órdenes a otros camareros. Entrada y salida de clientes, y nada de Will. Me quedé más tranquila, sin embargo la sensación extraña persistía.

Cuando pequeños, siempre que nos sentíamos angustiados, Graham y yo nos buscábamos el uno al otro para distraernos. Él hacia sus payasadas, yo reía y todo parecía un poco mejor. Hacía tiempo que no tenía una charla de verdad con él, y eso podría ser uno de los motivos por los que me encontraba rara. Cambié el rumbo, y en vez de ir a buscar a Henry, me dirigí a la comisaría. Encontré a mi amigo de pie, enseñándole algún documento a otro agente. Me acerqué a los dos algo recelosa

«¡Buenas tardes!» saludé sonriendo algo avergonzada

«¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Rubia!» Grah se giró hacia mí, y me abrazó «¡Dichosos los ojos! Pesé que me habías cambiado de una vez por la morena»

«Deja de ser tonto, chico. Yo solo…» miré al otro hombre «¡Hola!»

«Ah, disculpa, Emma. Este es Kristoff. Trabaja en otro departamento, pero me está ayudando con un caso. Kris, esta es mi amiga, Emma»

«Un placer, señorita» él extendió su mano

«Sin formalidades, por favor, si no dentro de poco me llamarás señora y tendré que ir presa por agresión» bromeé «Graham, ¿tienes un minuto?»

«¡Claro!» mi amigo se dirigió al agente «Haz aquella averiguación y seguro que vamos a encontrar algo. Después, iré a ver cómo van evolucionando las cosas»

El hombre solo asintió con la cabeza. Caminamos hasta una sala de interrogatorios y nos sentamos.

«Disculpa» comencé la conversación «no fue mi intención pasar tanto tiempo apartada»

«¿Está todo bien, Ems?»

«¡Ahora sí, creo!»

«No pierdes la manía de mentirme descaradamente, ¿eh? ¿Y Regina, ha mejorado?»

«¡Está mucho mejor! No siente tanto dolor. Creo que en una semana estará lista para retomar sus actividades»

«¿Y tú en todo esto? Una locura haber terminado y aun así la cuidas»

«Nunca terminamos, Grah. Yo solo…estuve…no sé…cabreada, enfadada, herida con lo que Mills hizo, pero las sensación que tuve, por segunda vez, al pensar que la perdería para siempre, me hirió más que…»

«Eso es amor» me interrumpió «Lo que sientes es amor en su forma más pura. Lo digo porque creo que te conozco mejor que tú misma» sonreí

«Sí. ¿Y sabes qué es lo más increíble? Después de todo lo que viví con Killian, Regina me ha demostrado que soy digna de ser amada también. El sentimiento que tengo hacia ella es recíproco y me siento tan feliz por eso»

«¡Y yo estoy feliz por las dos!» revolvió mi pelo «Pero, ¿por qué siendo así estás irritada? Y no me digas que no lo estás, pues tu arruga en la frente salta mucho a la vista para que intentes negarlo»

«¡Caramba!» fingí estar enfadada «¡No puedo esconder nada en paz!» reímos «Ah, amigo mío, estoy intentando retomar la rutina de antes, pero esta agresión que Mills ha sufrido me ha conmocionado de una forma que…¡Graham!» lo miré «¿No podemos hacer nada respecto a eso?»

«No, si ella no quiere»

«¡Qué mierda! ¿Por qué será tan testaruda?» golpeé la mesa con el puño «¿Qué lleva a una persona a no querer denunciar un crimen?»

«Bueno, hay mucho motivos, Ems: miedo a ser coaccionado, sufrir represalias, no obtener la justicia que esperaba. Pero voy a confesarte algo…me he quedado bastante intrigado en su caso, solo que se escapa de mis competencias»

«Y no sabes lo peor. Debido a esto ha tenido que dejar la cafetería bajo la supervisión de un trabajador. Ayer estuve allí y…me temo  que esté llevando una caja B»

«¿De verdad, rubia?» mi amigo me miró asombrado «Pero, ¿no es de confianza ese trabajador?»

«Debería serlo, sin embargo…¡no sé, fue todo muy confuso! Acabé despidiendo a otro empleado que estaba tratando mal a los clientes, y con eso, no tuve oportunidad de averiguar que está haciendo realmente Leroy, solo que…»

«¡Solo que tu intuición no suele fallar!» completó él

«Instinto policial como el tuyo» reí «¿Qué hago?»

«¿Ya se los has comentado a tu novia?»

«No. Hace unos días fue su cumpleaños, y he decidido celebrarlo. Voy a hacer una pequeña fiesta. Ella, yo y aquel muchacho del que te hablé, ¿recuerdas, Henry?»

«Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Estáis tan apegadas a él hasta ese extremo?»

«Ay, Grah. ¡Ese pequeño es una dulzura! Tan inteligente, educado, responsable. A diferencia de la mayoría de los que viven en la calle. Además de que rezó mucho por nosotras» sonreí pensando en él «Bueno, pero volviendo al asunto, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer con relación a esa situación?»

«Legalmente necesitaríamos pruebas para alegar algo. Te aconsejo que hables con Regina. Ella, mejor que nadie, sabrá cómo actuar, a fin de cuentas, el establecimiento es de ella»

«¿No hay otra manera, eh?» suspiré

«¡Has venido a mí porque sabes que hay otra manera, judiíta!» mi amigo me atrajo a un abrazo «Te voy a ayudar con esto. Podemos hacer algunas cosas bajo mantel…» habló bajo y sonrió maliciosamente

«¡Me encanta tener un amigo policía y corrupto!» bromeé

«¡No seas ridícula, muchacha!» Grah se levantó de sopetón como si se hubiera ofendido. En ese mismo momento mi móvil sonó

«¡Mierda! ¡Mi madre de nuevo!» me quejé

«Creo que será mejor que hables con ella. Tía Mary está furiosa con su hija lesbiana» le di un puñetazo en su brazo por su comentario

«¡Llámame después!» le dije al salir de la sala mientras aceptaba la llamada «¡Mamá!» atendí caminando hacia la salida

 _«¡Hola, hija!»_ me asusté ante la voz ronca

«¡Hola, papá! Pensé que era mamá. Disculpa»

 _«Te llamo de su teléfono pues no sé dónde he metido mi móvil_ » dijo irritado

«Como siempre, ¿no, señor Nolan?» reí «Y…¿todos bien?»

« _No todos, Emma. ¿Por qué ya no hablas con nosotras, no atiendes cuando te llamamos y mandas esos mensajes sucintos y esporádicos? Es por culpa de lo que tu hermano…»_

«¡Papá!» no permití que siguiera hablando «No quiero ningún sermón, por favor»

_«¿Quién dice que te voy a dar un sermón? ¡Estoy preocupado, hija! Nunca fuiste así. ¡Tu madre está entrando en crisis! Menos mal que Neal nos está dando sosiego de momento, si no, todo sería un caos completo»_

«Lo siento mucho, no quería que fuera así. Solo estoy pasando por una fase algo agitada y parece que nadie lo entiende»

 _«¿Es verdad que estás saliendo con una mujer?»_ preguntó mi padre secamente

«Yo…ah…» comencé a tartamudear aprensiva con la reacción ante mi afirmación

 _«Es verdad»_ respondió él por mí en tono bajo, y parecía que estaba algo molesto

«No es algo que se pueda escoger, papá. Siento decepcionaros. Siento no ser quien a vosotros os gustaría que fuera, pero me he enamorado. Regina me hace sentir vivía como nunca antes lo había sentido. Me hace sonreír de verdad después de todo lo sucedido. Sé que para vosotros es algo incorrecto, solo que…¡cielos! La amo, papá. Perdóname.  No hay nada que podáis hacer contra esto»

_«Emma, no voy a decir que eso es lo que soñaba para mi hija. Cuando tu hermano soltó esa bomba, me quedé pensando en cómo los Humbert habían actuado con relación a Zelena. Fue problemático, pero mira cómo están hoy en día: felices y amándose como una verdadera familia debe hacerlo. Yo solo quería que mi princesa fuera también feliz. Es una vida tan sufrida, llena de restricciones, prejuicios, personas señalando con el dedo y humillando de las formas más perversas que se puede uno imaginar. No quería que pasaras por eso, Emma»_

«Papá, sé que todo es muy difícil, que no siempre tendré la comprensión y buenas miradas sobre mí, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? ¡Nadie manda en el corazón! ¡Fue algo…repentino, pero mágico! No cambiaría lo que vivo ahora por ninguna relación heterosexual por más que sea lo convencional y perfecto. Quiero ser una mujer plena y no una muñeca que vive para agradar a los demás»

_«Tu madre no va a aceptar esta situación. ¿Lo sabes, no?»_

«Lo sé, desafortunadamente»

_«¿Y estás dispuesta a enfrentarte a su furia por esa mujer?»_

«Estoy dispuesta a enfrentarme a la señora Mary Margaret y demostrarle a ella que nada ha cambiado, que el hecho de amar a alguien del mismo sexo que yo nunca influirá en mi personalidad y en mis principios. Voy a seguir siendo la misma Emma Swan Nolan, vuestra hija»

_«Cariño, lo siento mucho. No puedo decir que recibo esta noticia de buen grado, pero te puedo garantizar que la respeto. En cuanto a tu madre, ten paciencia. ¿Quién sabe si un día no abra la mente para intentar, por lo menos, entenderte?»_

«Sí…¿quién sabe?» hablé con voz desanimada «Papá, gracias»

_«¿Por qué?»_

«Por respetar mis elecciones»

 _«Tú misma has dicho que no es una elección_ » rio tímidamente. Percibí que intentaba ocultar el llanto, pero no quise comentar nada _«solo no te olvides de que tienes una familia, Emma»_

«¡Nunca! Os amo a todos, hasta el idiota deslenguado de mi hermano» bromeé

 _«Nosotros también te amamos, mi princesita. Y mis sentimientos no cambiarán estés con un hombre o con una mujer»_ me emocioné con sus palabras « _Tengo que colgar. Mi dignísima esposa llegará en cualquier momento del supermercado. Cuídate, hija»_

«Gracias, papá»

Cerré la llamada y entré en el coche. Mi menté se embrolló algo más. Sabía que mi madre me traería algunos problemas, pero no dejaría a Mills por eso, es más, por nada dejaría de estar al lado de la mujer de mi vida. Por otro lado, esa breve charla con mi padre alivió un poco el peso en mis hombros. Solo al saber que él quería mi felicidad por encima de todo, me sentí como si el resto fuera más fácil de soportar.

El tiempo corría y conduje deprisa hacia el albergue. Por suerte encontré a Henry parado en la puerta. Le expliqué lo que pretendía y, como era de esperar, el muchacho no cupo en sí de alegría. Fuimos a mi apartamento y lo arreglamos todo. Le pedí que tomara un baño, se arreglase y nos esperara ahí. No sé cómo Regina celebraba sus cumpleaños, pero presentía que sería un día especial.

**POV Regina**

Con todos los medicamentos que estaba tomando, acabé quedándome dormida en el sofá después de que Emma hubiera salido. Me desperté con el ruido de algo cayendo. Le había dado un golpe con el brazo a un adorno que estaba encima de la mesita del centro.

«¡Joder!» me levanté aún somnolienta

Miré para el reloj de la cocina para ver qué hora era y me asusté. Casi las 18:00 y mi rubia todavía no había vuelto. Para haber ido solo a su apartamento, que además no quedaba tan lejos, estaba tardando más de la cuenta. _“Tiene que haber pasado por otro sitio o haberse distraído”_ pensé

Decidí relajarme con un baño y comer algo para poder tomar los medicamentos de la noche. El tiempo pasó, ya eran casi las siete y ninguna noticia de mi novia. Cogí el móvil y llamé. No quería parecer una controladora, pero realmente su tardanza me preocupaba. Aún más con Rob…

«¡Swan! ¿Dónde estás? Por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué tardas tanto? ¡Creí que había pasado algo! Sales, dices que vas a tu casa, no das señales…¿Qué ha pasado?» solté toda mi preocupación sobre ella en cuando cogió la llamada

«Hola, mi amor. Estoy bien y te amo…» la rubia respondió ya abriendo la puerta del apartamento

Suspiré aliviada y fui hasta ella, le di un apretado abrazo para sentir que realmente todo estaba bien.

«Disculpa. Solo que me inquieté porque no habías vuelto. Imaginé que te había pasado algo malo. No soportaría…» miré sus brillantes ojos verdes y le di un beso en aquellos rosados labios que me sonreían hermosamente

«No pienses tonterías. Fui a casa, cogí algunas cosas, me encontré con Graham y acabé perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Perdóname» se soltó de mis brazos y se encaminó al cuarto ya quitándose la ropa por el camino.

«No hay problema. ¡Menos mal que has vuelto…viva!» sonreí avergonzada, siguiéndola

«Pensé en salir a dar una vuelta para compensarte la preocupación. ¿Qué te parece?» Swan preguntó ya abriendo la ducha

«¡Estaría genial! ¿A dónde piensas ir?»

«Tengo que pasar otra vez por casa. Me olvidé un pen drive, pero es rápido. Después iremos a donde quieras. Cenar fuera tal vez…»

«¡Claro! Necesito tomar aire. Este apartamento se me va a caer encima en cualquier momento. Acabo de darme un baño, así que solo me cambiaré de ropa»

«Está bien. Termino aquí y me arreglo rápido»

Fui al vestidor, escogí un vestido ceñido azul, ligero y zapatos negros bajos. Solo me pasé un poco de rímel y mi lápiz rojo. Encendí la televisión, zapeando de un canal a otro esperando a Emma. No tardó mucho, apareció con sus viejos vaqueros y camiseta, pero ¡estaba tan bella! La mayoría del tiempo mi novia vestía de forma sencilla, y lo que más me gustaba era esa belleza natural que tenía. Vi que se acercaba y me besaba la cabeza, pero me quedé obnubilada, embriagada por su perfume y su presencia.

«¿Qué fue, Regis? ¿Algún problema? ¿Por qué me miras así?»

«Nada, solo…¡estoy enamorada!» sonreí avergonzada

«Estamos, señorita Mills. Ambas estamos enamoradas, una de la otra. Esto es bueno, ¿no?» la rubia cogió mi mano derecha, ayudándome a levantar «¡Ven, vamos a aprovechar la noche que está increíble!»

En cuanto salimos del edificio, abrí la ventana del coche y miré al cielo lleno de estrellas. Le pedí a Dios, o a quien quiera que fuera que estuviese escuchando, que no me dejara perder aquel sentimiento grandioso que me invadía. Hacía años que había abdicado del lujo y de ciertas superficialidades y nunca me sentí tan feliz. Tener un pequeño negocio en una ciudad fantástica, una novia amorosa, era más que suficiente para vivir en paz. Si es que yo tendría paz. Bueno, no era momento de pensar en cosas desagradables. Era el momento de aprovechar al máximo cada segundo al lado de Swan.

Llegamos a su edificio y sentí algo extraña a mi novia. Al salir del ascensor, a medida que íbamos acercándonos a la puerta, ella aumentaba más el tono de voz.

«Emma, ¿qué te ocurre? ¡Estás prácticamente gritando! ¡No estoy sorda!»

«¡Estoy hablando con normalidad, querida! Estamos entrando y voy a encender las luces, ¿ok?»

Sí, aquello era muy extraño incluso viniendo de ella. Yo la miraba, con los ojos semi cerrados, ajena a lo que me rodeaba cuando, tocando mi brazo, hizo que mirara hacia delante. Mi visión se nubló ante la emoción. Sonreí. Lo que está viendo no solo era un apartamento completamente decorado con globos, confeti, serpentina de colores y un muchachito hermoso y sonriente sosteniendo un pastel en las manos. Era la traducción en gestos de la frase de Víctor Hugo: **«La suprema felicidad de la vida es la convicción de ser amado por aquello que eres, o mejor, a pesar de aquello que eres»**


	19. Es todo lo que siempre deseé

**POV Regina**

«Regina, mi amor, di algo. Me estás preocupando» Emma tocó mi brazo de forma cariñosa «¿No te gusta?»

«Yo…» me giré para ella sonriendo. Las lágrimas caían involuntariamente por mi rostro «¡Es perfecto!»

Caminé hasta Henry y le di un beso en la mejilla. Acaricié sus cabellos mientras mi novia se ponía a nuestro lado

«¡Felicidades!» decía el muchacho eufórico

«Tengo que apagar las velas, ¿verdad?» me preparé para soplar

«¡No!» Swan me lo impidió «Todavía no hemos cantado el cumpleaños feliz»

«¡Ah, deja eso! ¿Tenéis de verdad que cantar?» me reí de la situación, tan atípica para mí

«¡Pues claro!» respondió ella empezando a cantar

**«¡Happy birthday to you**

**Happy birthday to you**

**Happy birthday, Regina**

**Happy birthday to you!»**

«Ahora puedes soplar» el chico, alegre, extendió el pastel en sus manos «Pero antes pide un deseo»

Suspiré profundamente, cerré los ojos e hice el pedido mentalmente, y soplé lentamente apagando la vela en forma de punto de interrogación. Miré para ambos y sonreí avergonzada, bajando la cabeza.

«¿Algún problema? ¿Te duele algo?» la rubia preguntaba pasando la mano izquierda por mi espalda

«Nunca he celebrado un cumpleaños» mi voz salió emocionada «Quiero decir, cuando era pequeña, mis padres celebraron las mejores y más lujosas fiestas con las que una niña puede soñar, pero ninguna de ellas tenía lo que hay en este, lo que  siempre he deseado» mis ojos, así como los de ellos dos, lagrimearon

Emma pegó su cabeza a la mía, y me dio un  beso en la punta de la nariz.

«No hemos hecho nada del otro mundo» ella sonreía

«¿Cómo que no? Lo han planeado, han gastado tiempo comprando todo, decorando, preparando los detalles…» fui caminando por la sala observando cada detalle «¿Está aprendiendo a poner atención en las pequeña cosas, eh, señorita Swan?» bromeé

«Ah, no te preocupes. Todo fue comprado en el último momento en la panadería de la esquina. Para ser sincera, ni yo me acordaba de la fecha…» la rubia decía con expresión despegada provocando las risas de Henry

«¡Emma» la advertí dándole un apretón en su cintura. Suspiré hondamente mirando a los dos «Estoy feliz porque ahora, finalmente, he cambiado de deseo tras tantas fiestas esperando que se cumpliese»

«¿Qué era? ¿Podemos saber?» preguntó el pequeño

«Amor. Pedía un poco de amor verdadero. Y ahora tengo mucho más de lo que nunca imaginé merecer»

Henry dejó el pastel en la mesa y me abrazó, haciendo una señal para que Swan también participase. Nunca me había sentido tan querida, tan protegida.

«Entonces, no has dicho nada de lo que te ha parecido el pastel…» mi novia lo cogió y lo puso en el centro de la mesa, ya servida con dulces, caramelos y otras golosinas.

«¡En forma de manzana!» los tres reímos «¿Cómo no me va a gustar?»

«¡Espera!» Henry corrió hasta la esquina, cerca del televisor, cogió algo, lo escondió a la espalda y volvió hasta mí con cara de granujilla «Tu regalo» extendió una manzana grande, bien roja y aparentemente muy apetitosa «No tenía dinero para comprarte algo caro y como Emma me dijo que adoras esta fruta…»

«Oh, cariño…» le llené de besos su rostro «¡Es la cosa más deliciosa que me han regalado! ¡Muchas gracias!» cogí la manzana de sus manos «No tenías por qué preocuparte»

«¿Cómo que no? ¡Vosotras han hecho tanto! Tengo ropa, zapatos y atención. Nadie en la vida se ha acordado de mí de esta manera»

«Pues ahora sí» Swan revolvió sus cabellos «¿Vamos a dejar de hablar un rato para poder comer? ¡Estoy muerta de hambre! ¿Para quién será el primer trozo del pastel, Regis?»

No respondí. Cogí el cuchillo, corté un trozo, lo dividí por la mitad y coloqué ambos trozos en dos platitos que di a cada uno.

«El primer pedazo va para las dos personas más importantes en mi vida» sonreí de oreja a oreja «Y dense por satisfechos porque el resto es para mí»

Apenas había acabado de hablar, y ya escuchaba las protestas. Me reí a mandíbula batiente al ver cómo devoraban el pastel.

«¡Está riquísimo!» mi novia hablaba con la boca llena «¡Qué hambre, señor!»

Me quedé observando la escena y una alegría inmensa inundó mi corazón.

«Gracias» me dirigí al pequeño

«¿Por qué me estás dando las gracias? ¿Por mi estómago haciendo ruido?» Emma se atragantó al reírse de él

«¿Estáis seguros de que no sois madre e hijo?» bromeé

Los minutos que pasaron fueron increíbles. Jugamos  a explotar los globos de harina, al escondite, a la mímica….fui obligada a ser el jurado en una competición de eructos.

«¡Eso es falta de educación! ¡Sois asquerosos!» les eché la bronca tras dar mi voto, arrancando las carcajadas deliciosas de ambos.

«Bueno, todo está precioso, pero lo va a estar más. Llegó la hora de mis regalos» Swan se levantó, fue hasta su despacho, regresó segundos después con dos objetos en la mano. Reconocí uno de ellos, ya que era algo que estaba en mi armario.

«¿Qué hace…?» ella me interrumpió

«Shuuuttt…Vamos a sentarnos primero»

Nos acomodamos los tres en el sofá. La rubia hizo una señal con la cabeza para que yo abriera las cajas. Escogí primero la azul, la que ya conocía. No hice ningún esfuerzo para aguantar el llanto al leer el contenido del papel decorado con corazones. ¡Las palabras de Emma eran tan conmovedoras! Me sentí la mujer con más suerte y feliz del mundo. La miré y sonreí emocionada. Además de mi carta, de las fotos que yo misma había guardado en la caja, había objetos que, de cierta manera, tenían un significado: miniaturas de un libro y una taza de café; los resguardos de la entrada al musical que fuimos a ver, dos billetes de avión para la India sin fecha marcada. Me quedé asombrada con todo aquello.

«Mi amor…yo….¿qué es esto?» pregunté incrédula. Ella cogió los billetes de mi mano y comenzó a leer

«Salida Nueva York…destino Deli…Numero de documento 093453…Bueno, creo que esto es…» la payasa comenzó a reír «Me gusta viajar y me gustas tú. ¡Quise matar dos pájaros de un tiro!»

«Eres de lo que no hay, ¿lo sabías?» balanceé la cabeza incrédula

«Sí, sé que si soy de lo que hay» la rubia me llenó de besos la mejilla «Quien no existe, no es capaz de hacer esto»

«¿No vas a abrir el otro regalo?» preguntó Henry ansioso

«¡Sí, claro!» respondió con el mismo entusiasmo

Cogí la caja pequeña y sonreí al ver lo que había dentro: una cadenita de oro con un colgante en forma de cisne con una corona en la cabeza.

«La vi por casualidad en una tienda. Lo consideré perfecto para simbolizar lo nuestro. “Swan”, “Queen”»

Comprendí que había hecho mención a que mi nombre significaba “reina”

«Vosotros…» no conseguí pronunciar algo coherente ante tanta emoción.

«¿Crees que se ha acabado?» Swan hizo una seña al pequeño que se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto

De repente, el sonido de un violín resonó por el apartamento. Henry se detuvo delante de nosotras tocando “A thousands years” de Christina Perri. Con cada nota musical, una lágrima bajaba por mi rostro. Noté los dedos de mi novia entrelazándose con los míos. Nos miramos la una a la otra y sonreímos. Ella movió sus labios en un “Te amo” y yo hice lo mismo. Volvimos a prestar atención al muchacho. ¡Cielos, qué hermoso era! Un alma tan pura, bendecida. Me partía el corazón saber que a tan tierna edad, Henry ya había sufrido tanto. Se merecía una vida diferente. Merecía tener la oportunidad de estudiar, de crecer, salir adelante, ser feliz. Los padres que lo abandonaron no tienen noción del hijo increíble que habían perdido. Cuando la música terminó, aplaudimos de pie y nos acercamos a darle un gran abrazo.

«¡Gracias, Henry! ¡Eres muy especial!» se lo agradecí

«Gracias  a las clases de música en el albergue he podido tocar para ti» el pequeño frunció el ceño al mirar hacia la mano de Emma «¡Te has puesto otra vez la alianza!» me giré para comprobar, pues no me había dado cuenta «¿Ya no te hace daño?»

La rubia me miró y respondió medio avergonzada ante la pregunta tan directa.

«No. Cuando te gusta mucho algo y eso te molesta, te duele, lo correcto es buscar una forma de arreglarlo. Y eso fue lo he hecho: hice que me arreglaran la alianza. Ahora nunca más me va a molestar» el muchacho bostezó «Hey, ¿alguien ya está con sueño?»

«Sí. Ya me voy»

«¡No!» exclamé «Swan, no puedes dejar que se vaya a esta hora»

«Regina, vivo en las calles. Estoy acostumbrado»

«¡No, señor! Es peligroso. Puede pasarte algo y no me lo perdonaría al saber que lo he permitido» me giré hacia ella «¿Podemos arreglarle un cuarto para él?»

«¡Claro! ¡No pensaba dejarte marchar, chico!» Emma comenzó a hacerle cosquillas «Mañana te llevo pronto al albergue, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora vamos a hacer pipí, a lavarnos  los dientes y a dormir»

Me senté en el sofá y me quedé observando a los dos desaparecer pasillo adentro. Yo estaba que no cabía en mí de tanta felicidad. Este había sido, de lejos, uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Minutos después mi novia regresó sonriendo. Se sentó a mi lado y posó su mano en mi pierna.

«¡Listo! Debidamente acomodado y durmiendo» dijo suspirando cansada

«¡Gracias!»

«¿Por qué?»

«Por no haberte rendido, por haberme cuidado, por esto» señalé a nuestro alrededor

Ella no dijo nada. Solo me dio un demorado beso y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

«Emma…» la llamé haciendo que alzara la mirada «¿Me prometes una cosa?»

«¿El qué?»

«Que no me vas a dejar…» ella sonrió y acarició mi rostro

«Lo prometo. No te voy a abandonar nunca. Pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado, apoyándote, amándote. Quédate tranquila, porque no hay posibilidad de que eso ocurra» la abracé «Ahora, ¿nos vamos también a la cama?»

La besé con ternura antes de irnos al cuarto y acostarnos. Aún sentía los efectos de euforia en mi cuerpo, pero había recibido una carga de emociones tan grande que me quedé dormida rápidamente, anillada a su cuerpo.

**POV Emma**

Regina tuvo un sueño agitado por culpa de algunos dolores y acabó despertándome varias veces, pero yo estaba dispuesta y contenta a pesar de eso. Me levanté y preparé nuestro desayuno. Después, apareció Henry en la cocina y, por fin, mi morena. Tomamos el café animadamente, recogimos algo el estropicio y bajamos a llevar al chico. En cuanto lo dejamos en la entrada del albergue, seguí rumbo al apartamento de Mills. Al ver el camino que cogía, ella pidió

«Mi amor, ¿podemos pasar por la cafetería antes de ir a casa? Querría ver cómo están las cosas por allá»

Sentí que se me encogía el pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras. Paré el coche y la miré.

«Tengo que contarte una cosa. Discúlpame por no habértelo dicho antes, pero no quería arruinar la celebración de tu cumpleaños»

«Swan, ¿qué pasa? Habla ya porque me estás preocupando»

«Aquel día en que estuve en el Jeunet vi a uno de los trabajadores tratando mal a uno de los clientes. Tuvimos una fea discusión y lo despedí» dije sin pausa para no perder el valor.

«¿Tú qué?» ella me miró asombrada «¿A quién echaste?»

Pensé en contarle sobre las sospechas que tenía con Leroy, pero preferí averiguar la verdad primero antes de tirarle esa bomba encima.

«Wil. Regis, juro que intenté enfrentarme a la situación de la mejor manera posible, imaginándome qué harías tú en mi lugar. Ese muchacho montó un escándalo innecesario frente a todos, me faltó el respeto. Solo quise proteger a tu clientela, tu establecimientos. No fue por maldad, fue por necesidad»

«Emma…» Mills suspiró «Yo estoy apartada, ya estábamos con déficit en el plantel y él me pareció muy competente, hasta entonces. Tenía buenas referencias y siempre mostró tener un temperamento tranquilo. ¡Fue el mejor currículo que recibí en meses! No voy a cuestionar tu actitud. Sé que no harías nada para perjudicarme, todo lo contrario, pero…» ella suspiró «¿Acaso no hay otra forma de resolver esto?»

«No lo sé, Regina. La cafetería es tuya y creo que ya me he entrometido demasiado» dije cabizbaja

«No sé qué ha pasado exactamente, pero si Will te pidiera disculpas y prometiera no volver a hacer eso, ¿resolvería algo? Yo hablaré con él. Exigiré que hable directamente contigo. Por favor, cariño. Es que de verdad creo que es un buen trabajador»

No podía interferir en la administración del Jeunet. Además de no entender muy bien del asunto, Mills podía tener razón en un punto. Tal vez Will fuera una buena persona, pero que hubiese cometido un error llevado por el calor del momento. Tuve una segunda oportunidad, le di una a ella también, ¿qué me costaba dársela a él también? Asentí. Di la vuelta y nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Mi morena entró sonriente, saludando a algunos clientes conocidos. Observó cada detalle del establecimiento, desde la limpieza del local hasta el stock y la preparación de los alimentos en la cocina. Colocó las manzanas en el cesto de mimbre mientras cuestionaba sobre las entregas de la mercancía. Dio algunas órdenes más y consintió que nos marcháramos.

Me alegré de que no se hubiera enfadado. Lo último que querría en ese momento era entrar en un conflicto innecesario con mi novia y arruinar algo que estábamos dispuestas a volver a levantar. Volvimos a casa a tiempo para cocinar unos ricos capeletinis para almorzar. Las cosas poco a poco irían encajándose. Estaba segura de eso.

**POV Regina**

Casi quince días habían pasado desde el episodio del mal comportamiento de Will en el trabajo y la intervención de Emma. Tuve que llamarlo y pedirle que nos viéramos en la cafetería para poder tener una conversación seria sobre lo que había pasado. Eso solo sirvió para que creyera aún más en la máxima de que “el ojo del amo engorda al caballo” Mi recuperación estaba yendo bien y decidí volver al Jeunet tras el fin de semana.

La rubia, prácticamente, estaba viviendo en mi casa. Incluso con mi mejoría, ella continuaba durmiendo conmigo todos los días, me ayudaba a preparar el almuerzo y la cena, me hacía sesiones de masajes y lectura. Tener su compañía fue una especie de bendición. Me sentía más dispuesta, alegre, y por increíble que parezca, no temía tanto por mi seguridad ni por la de ella. Conociendo cómo iban las cosas, si tenían planeado hacer algo, ya lo habrían hecho.

Swan llegó a casa alrededor de las 21:00. Hacía buen tiempo y yo aprovechaba para poner al día mis emails recostada en la ventana de la sala.

«¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo por Central Park?» dijo bajito en mi oído, abrazándome por detrás.

«¿Ahora? Acabas de llegar. ¿No estás cansada?» cerré los ojos al sentir el calor de su cuerpo

«Tienes que ejercitarte. Órdenes médicas. No vamos a tardar mucho…¿hum?» su voz era llorona y sus maneras convencerían a cualquiera a ceder a sus caprichos.

«Está bien. Vamos a ponernos por lo menos ropas más adecuada, ¿no?» dije girándome y dándole un demorado beso

No tardamos mucho en salir. La pista de correr estaba relativamente vacía y pudimos entrenar con más tranquilidad. ¿Quién diría que una mujer iba a conseguir operar tantos cambios en Regina Mills? Tiempo atrás yo misma me reiría ante la posibilidad de salir de casa por la noche con la intención de correr o caminar. De repente comenzamos a sentir que nos caía encima una llovizna.

«¡Oh, Dios! ¡No es posible! ¿Vas a arruinar nuestra caminata?» la rubia se quejaba

«Podemos volver mañana. Tendríamos que marcharnos antes de mojarnos más. No queremos que nadie se enferme» cogí su mano y la conduje hacia la salida caminando algo deprisa.

Intentamos huir de la fuerte lluvia, pero no tuvimos éxito. Estábamos con las ropas encharcadas e, infelizmente, a pie. Tuvimos que resguardarnos debajo de una marquesina hasta que la intensidad disminuyera y pudiéramos continuar. Por culpa de un charco, resbalé y casi me caí. Swan me agarró, y no permitió que eso pasase, solo que…no me soltó. Me quedé allí, presa en sus brazos, bajo su mirada atenta y curiosa. Emma me miraba en silencio. Sus pupilas recorrieron mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en la camiseta pegada que denunciaba la forma exacta de mis pechos. La calle por la que habíamos atajado estaba desierta debido a la lluvia. La rubia nos fue empujando hasta hacer que chocara contra la pared. Nos dimos un beso ardiente. Sus ágiles manos subieron de mi cintura a mis pechos, y los apretó con vehemencia. Sin querer, solté un gemido bajo

«Swan…aquí…ahhh…no»

«Estás increíblemente deliciosa mojada de esta forma. No aguanto más esta abstinencia, Regina…» ella hablaba ya jadeante mientras distribuía besos por mi cuello y se restregaba en mí «Necesito tenerte…»

«¿Y si aparece alguien?» pregunté deleitándome con aquel loco momento

«Me va a ver follándome a mi novia…»

Casi no terminó de hablar, cuando Emma mordió mi labio e introdujo su mano dentro de mis pantalones, comprobando lo obvio: mi excitación. Sus dedos acariciaron mi clítoris que latió inmediatamente. Estaba hinchado, sensible y no me preocupe por contener los gemidos de placer al sentirlo así. Los movimientos que hacía con mi pelvis seguían el ritmo de su masaje en mi intimidad. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello, por la nuca, y la atraje para un fogoso beso. Ambas estábamos sedientas de sexo y todo era urgente, rápido. Su dedo corazón me penetró profundamente, provocando que llevara mi cabeza hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que yo jugueteaba y tiraba de sus pezones por encima de la ropa.

«Ahhhh, Emma…eso está tan rico…»

Ella sonreía con malicia y mantenía un rostro travieso. Podíamos escuchar la agitación bastante cercana, pero poco nos importaba. Solo queríamos gozar juntas, allí, debajo de la lluvia. La rubia sacó su dedo sin previo aviso, me dio la vuelta, y metió tres rápidamente. Un grito agudo salió involuntariamente de mi garganta. Yo empinaba el trasero y lo movía, intentando apoyarme en su vagina para dejarla más excitada.

«¡Eso! Desvergonzada…» su voz estaba cargada de sensualidad «¿Por qué no estiras tu brazo y me follas también?»

No tuve que ni pensarlo. Era todo lo que quería. Me encajé dentro de ella doblando mis dos dedos a un ritmo alucinante.

«¡Joder! Voy a…ohhhhh…» intenté anunciar entre gemidos lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Las paredes de nuestras vaginas se contrajeron casi al mismo tiempo y un orgasmo hizo que nuestros cuerpos temblaran y se debilitasen. Nos quedamos uno segundos quietas, recuperando la respiración. Después, nos recobramos y nos echamos a reír de la locura que habíamos acabado de cometer.

«Me encanta follar contigo…» susurró Emma antes de rodear mi boca con su lengua

«Recuérdame que sea así de irresponsable más veces» humedecí mis labios, mirándola aún con mucho deseo «Vamos a casa. ¿No dijiste que necesitabas tenerme? ¡Pues ahora, trata de aguantar una noche entera, Swan!»

 


	20. Tarta de manzana

**POV Emma**

Fue en esa noche cuando descubrí que Regina era dueña de una compulsión sexual prácticamente incontrolable, y yo también. Tuvimos sexo intenso toda la madrugada. Nos deseábamos la una a la otra como jamás habíamos deseado. Ya fuera por el tiempo en que estuvimos separadas, o por el amor reafirmado. Posiciones nunca antes experimentadas, mi morena susurrando en mi oído sus fantasías sexuales y yo disfrutando todo aquello hasta que me llené de valor para contarle mis ansias, mis deseos. Las realizaríamos todas. Sí, la realizaríamos. Después de que Mills me haya hecho descubrir lo que era un verdadero orgasmo, no estaba dispuesta a dejar de sentirlo tan pronto.

Puedo decir que solo nos quedamos ligeramente traspuestas, pues el cansancio nos sobrevino alrededor de las 6:00 de la mañana. El móvil tocó a las 08:30 y, si no fuera por lo difícil que era encontrar un modelo de aquel color, lo habría estampado contra la pared con todas mis fuerzas-que no eran muchas debido al cansancio provocado por la maratón sexual.

«Amor, levanta» decía Regina con la voz más ronca y llorona anidándose a mi cuerpo

«¡Levántate tú!» respondí somnolienta, acariciándole la espalda.

«Ems, hoy es día de trabajo, ¿lo olvidaste? Prometiste que irías conmigo para tener una conversación con Will»

«¡Lo sé! ¡Joder!» cuidadosamente me solté de sus brazos y me eché de bruces enterrando la cabeza en la almohada «No quiero ser llamada de bollera hija de puta de nuevo» murmuré en un tono casi inaudible

«¿Qué, Swan?» Mills me arrancó la almohada de debajo y me hizo mirar hacia ella

«Ese Will nos llamó bolleras, después, cuando me estaba marchando, dijo que yo era “una bollera  hija de puta”» dije imitando su voz «No volví a darle un puñetazo en su nariz porque no iba a contentarme solo con uno. Iba a arruinar aquel bello rostro» reviré los ojos ante mis palabras cargadas de desdén «Hija de puta, bien, pero ¿bollera? No, mírame y dime que soy eso» Regina estaba aguantando la risa. Aguantaba la respiración y se mordía el labio. Parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento «¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras así?»

Mi morena no aguantó y comenzó a reírse sin control. Debería enfadarme, pero en vez de eso, aquella deliciosa carcajada se me pegó.

«¡Siempre haciendo gracias! ¡Ay, Dios…!» ella intentaba controlar la respiración mientras se sentaba en la cama aún con los último resquicios de la risa «Mi amor, él no debería haber dicho eso, y acabo de incluir un argumento más en la pedida de disculpa que tiene que hacer. Abomino de la forma peyorativa con que emplean esos términos»

«¿Entonces? No entiendo tu risa» dije en tono sarcástico fingiendo que me había enfadado

Mills se levantó lentamente, estirándose, sonriendo al mirarme. Extendió sus manos señalándome que se las cogiese.

«Lo resolveremos. ¿Por qué no dejas de remolonear y te levantas? Llegaremos a la hora del almuerzo si de ti depende…»

«Ni iríamos hoy si dependiese de mí…» dije atrayéndola nuevamente a la cama «Hemos tenido una noche tan placentera, pasamos tanto tiempo con las incertidumbres rodeándonos, y ahora que estamos aquí, en sintonía, ¿por qué no aprovechamos para enamorar un poco, para estar juntas, sintiendo la presencia de la otra?» jugueteé rozando mi nariz en la de ella «No es que esté huyendo. Sé que piensas que es eso, pero no. Perdóname. No me cayó bien, no me dio buena espina y en realidad ni ese es el motivo para querer que nos quedemos un poco más»

«Cariño…» ella agarró mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un demorado beso «Entiendo tus restricciones. Lo entiendo de verdad, solo que tenemos una visión diferente de cómo pueden continuar las cosas. Tal vez yo esté equivocada, o quizás tú. ¿Puedes solamente bajar un poco la guardia para intentar resolver esta situación? Si durante la conversación, veo que no va a funcionar, doy todo por concluido, lo despido de una vez y seguimos con lo nuestro. ¿Qué te parece?» me encogí de hombros y suspiré «¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hum?» me hizo mirar a sus ojos «¿Cuál es el motivo?»

«No sé. ¡El futuro es tan incierto! Nunca sabemos qué sucederá o cuándo sucederá algo que nos desvíe de nuestros planes. Me he despertado insegura, ¡perdóname! Debe ser mi maldita TPM. Solo siento que quiero que nos quedemos un poco más disfrutando de esta agradable pereza» le di un beso calmo, apasionado «¿Podemos? ¿Por favor? Después haz lo que quieras» Regina me miraba serena y suspiró al escuchar mi petición

«Está bien. Nos quedaremos en casa, pero no en la cama. Tenemos que comer. Haré algo para desayunar» dijo ya apartándose, pero la atraje de vuelta

«¿Un último deseo?» pregunté intentando persuadirla con mi tono más dulce

«¿Qué más quieres, Swan?» Mills inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirándome con semblante serio «¡Una parte de la mañana, no todo el día!» ya me advertía

«¡No es nada de eso! ¿Te acuerdas de que me prometiste una tarta de manzana cuando estuvieras totalmente recuperada?» me arrodillé en la cama y le distribuí besos a lo largo de su cuello «Entonces, creo que estás más que recuperada» rocé mis pechos en los de ella para provocar «¿La puedes hacer hoy? Querría tanto una tarta de ese…fruto» sonreí maliciosa al recordar la mención que ya había hecho respecto a su fruto prohibido.

Sin decir una palabra, la morena me lanzó una mirada desconfiada antes de levantarse, consiguiendo soltarse de mis brazos. Se puso una bata, y antes de salir, se giró hacia mí.

«Relájate tomando un baño. Tardo una hora en preparar la tarta. Te espero con la mesa puesta»

Mi novia no esperó la respuesta. Sonreí moviendo la cabeza y me estiré en la cama. Realmente necesitaba un baño, pues me sentía extremadamente cansada…¡deliciosamente cansada!

Antes de levantarme, escuché el ruido de la ducha del baño de invitados. No entendí por qué Mills no se había quedado en el cuarto. ¿Se habría enfadado por pedirle que no nos marcháramos? Vaya, pensé que había conseguido explicarle con claridad y haberle hecho entender que solo quería más cercanía entre nosotras. Resoplé frustrada y fui a hacer lo mismo que la morena en la estancia de al lado. ¡Dios! ¡Qué bueno era esto! El agua templada revigorizó mi cuerpo. Cerré la ducha, me enrollé en una toalla y no me preocupé en ponerme ropa adecuada. Cualquier cosa estaría bien para pasar la mañana sin hacer nada. Y por lo que se veía, era nada de nada.

**POV Regina**

Sentí que se me encogía el corazón al escuchar a Emma hablar de aquella manera. Después del incidente conmigo, nada más pasó, y aún no sabía si podía tomarlo como alivio o temer por ello. Habían sido años imaginando que había finalmente encontrado la paz y, de repente, el tormento estaba otra vez presente en mi vida. Toda aquella angustia, todo aquel miedo de lo que podía suceder vino con más fuerza, pues ahora ya no estaba sola. Lo correcto sería apartarme, huir, como siempre he hecho. Debería velar por la seguridad de mi rubia estando lo más lejos posible de ella. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado agotada para eso, además de que amaba a Swan hasta el punto de que mi egoísmo no permitía una separación. ¡Cómo me odiaba por eso! Nunca me perdonaría si algo malo le sucediese, pero tampoco me perdonaría verla sufrir con una ruptura por mi culpa. Supuse que la aflicción que subrepticiamente me explicó cuando me pidió que nos quedáramos era una especie de premonición y eso me derrumbó. Pensé en contarle la verdad, en arriesgarme a perderla por la honestidad, pero eliminaría ese peso de mis hombros y de mi conciencia. Pero algo tan delicado no podía ser revelado de cualquier manera. Se lo contaría. Éramos novias y, ¡Dios, cómo quería que un día pudiéramos ser más que eso! Con certeza precisaría de SU ayuda, precisaría de la ayuda divina para anular mi pasado de una vez y poder seguir adelante con mi rubia.

Decidí abstraerme, por lo menos por ahora. Resolvería aquella situación cuanto antes, pero no sufriría por anticipación. De cierto modo, Emma tenía razón. Estamos viviendo un clima tan delicioso que no podría arruinarlo. Cualquier momento a su lado era mágico y haría que esta mañana también lo fuese.

Tomé una ducha en el otro baño para provocarla. Sabía que a mi novia no le iba a gustar mi iniciativa. Sonreí ante mis pensamientos libidinosos, pensando en qué haría bajo la ducha estando frustrada. Tras ponerme la crema hidratante, me puse solo una braguitas rojas y una bata azul claro. Puse una playlist en modo aleatorio y me fui a preparar la tarta que me había pedido. Receta de familia. Me estremecí al acordarme de mi madre. Sacudí la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos y me puse a trabajar en el pedido de la rubia. Decidí hacer también un matcha, té verde japonés con bastante clorofila, extremadamente sabroso, perfecto para acompañar la tarta de manzana. Organicé la mesa para el desayuno, la cocina y, cuando terminé de sacar nuestro desayuno del horno y alcé la vista, Swan hizo su aparición en la sala. “¡Joder!”, pensé. La hija de su madre estaba vestida solo con una camisilla blanca de tejido fino, casi transparente, que revelaba una supuesta excitación ante sus pezones erectos, y unos slips del mismo color. Mi pecho subió y bajo, y mi vagina se contrajo instintivamente. La miré con un deseo animal por poseer su cuerpo. No sé si a propósito, para enloquecerme aún más, ella recogió sus cabellos en una cola de caballo mientras me miraba a su vez.

«¿Está lista?» preguntó Emma con un tono cargado de interés

No respondí. La música de ritmo envolvente hacía que la tensión corriera por mis venas y que todo el vello de mi cuerpo se erizase. Sonreí ladeadamente y me mordí el labio inferior, a la vez que hice señal con el dedo índice derecho para que ella se acercase. Desvié mis ojos del verde de los de ella, solo en el momento en que, lentamente, metí el dedo corazón derecho en el centro de la tarta, sacando un poco del relleno. Me lo llevé a mi boca y lo lamí suavemente, pasando la punta de la lengua por mis labios, siempre manteniendo el contacto visual, fijo y voraz.

«¡Sabroso!» dije con un tono cargado de sensualidad, sonriendo maliciosamente. Percibí la excitación de mi novia y decidí provocarla un poco más «Me dijiste una vez…» metí de nuevo el dedo en el mismo lugar y cogí un poco más de rellano, caminé ávidamente en su dirección, haciendo que se pegara a la mesa «…que habías probado mi fruto prohibido y que era extremadamente delicioso» pegué mi cuerpo al de ella y solté una pequeña carcajada al notar sorpresa y cierto nerviosismo en Emma «Pues ahora…» unté sus labios con el dulce de manzana y pasé mi lengua entre ellos «…vas a probar mi fruto de otra forma» me acerqué a su oído y le susurré «¿Está preparada, miss Swan?»

La rubia hizo un gesto, intentó hablar, pero se perdió totalmente cuando me aparté y fui desabotonando mi bata de forma torturadora, moviendo mi pelvis al son de la música que sonaba. No me quité la prenda, solo la abrí para que ella pudiera tener la visión de mis senos expuestos. Emma miró directamente hacia ellos y se humedeció los labios, lo que me instigó a continuar. Inesperadamente, me acerqué y la agarré por la cintura y, en un impulso, tras tirar la loza al suelo, la hice sentarse en la mesa. Pasé las manos por sus costillas, subí hasta su nuca con la mano izquierda, tirando de sus cabellos, haciendo que su cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás para poder tener una hermosa visión de su cuello. Con la mano derecha, apreté un pecho y al mismo instante ella soltó un agudo gemido. Comencé con mis ataques a la piel blanca de sus hombros dándole leves mordiscos, haciendo un camino hasta su oreja.

«¿Me excitas mucho, sabías?» dije bajo a su oído mientras acariciaba y apretaba sus fuertes brazos.

Miré aquellos pechos empinados, tan tentadores. Le quité su camiseta con prisa y me los llevé, hambrienta, a la boca, yendo de uno a otro, entre mordiscos y lamidas. Emma se retorcía y gemía descontroladamente. Fui bajando la punta de mi lengua por su abdomen hasta llegar al borde su slip. Vi una pequeña mancha en la tela y sonreí al identificar que era resultado de su excitación.

«Mojadita…» dije entre sonrisa y sonrisa, mientras le quitaba la única pieza que me impedía admirar su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

Me aparté lentamente y me dirigí hacia la tarta, esta vez usé el índice y el corazón para coger un poco de relleno. Volvía a acercarme a la rubia y dije con mi boca pegada a la de ella

«Me excitaste. Ahora voy a follarte hasta que me implores que pare»

«Regi…»

Me arrodillé entre sus piernas y las abrí lo máximo que pude. Me mordí el labio ante la maravillosa visión de aquella vagina encharcada. Pasé los dedos con el dulce de manzana por toda la extensión de aquel coño. Miré hacia arriba y ella me miraba jadeante, suplicante, hermosa…Di una lametón preciso, de abajo hacia arriba, haciéndola gritar

«Ohhhhhh….»

Aquello era música para mis oídos. Comencé a chupar su clítoris con avidez y puede sentir cómo se tensaba y latía. La rubia se movía y entrelazaba sus dedos en mis cabellos presionando mi cabeza contra ella.

«Por favor…hummmm….»

Sonreí y jugueteé con mi lengua en su entrada. Me paraba de vez en cuando para llevarme a la boca toda su vagina y restregar mi cara en ella. De repente, interrumpí mis movimientos y me puse de pie, la agarré por la cintura con una mano y le di un ardiente beso, a la vez que con dos dedos de la otra, la penetraba tan profunda e inesperadamente que ella se quedó sin respiración

«Reginaaaaa….»

No perdí tiempo en responder, solo comencé con estocadas lentas, pero fuertes, profundas. Yo estaba sedienta. Quería poseerla. Quería aquella mujer llegando al clímax, mientras gemía mi nombre. Ella arañaba mi espalda con tanta fuerza que ardía. Aumenté la velocidad gradualmente en el mismo momento en que chupé con deseo su pecho derecho, apretándolo. Sabía que aquello dejaría marcas, pero poco me importaba. Yo la quería. Yo la tendría. Hice lo mismo con el otro con una intensidad alucinante, así como el vaivén de mis dedos en su interior. Introduje uno más, haciendo movimientos circulares, tocando las paredes de aquella sabrosa vagina. ¡Joder! Yo estaba tan mojada que sería capaz de correrme en aquel momento solo con observar a Emma toda entregada, toda mía. Cuando más gemía ella, más chupaba yo sus pechos y la follaba rápido.

«Regin….ahhhhhhh….»

Mi novia contrajo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás debido al orgasmo que le había golpeado de forma intensa. A casusa de los espasmos involuntarios, su rodilla presionó mi vagina por encima de mis bragas y me hizo gemir alto por el contacto. Comencé a moverme como si estuviese siendo follada y en pocos minutos también acabé corriéndome. Mi cuerpo se relajó, pero yo aún no había sacado los dedos de la vagina de la rubia. Entonces, miré hacia ella, y la vi perdida en la sensación del post orgasmo, y lentamente reinicié de forma muy delicada las estocadas, pero que la hicieron despertar de su trance.

«Mi amor, yo…»

«¿Qué ocurre, Swan? ¿Ya me vas a implorar para que pare de follarte?»

Repentinamente, dejé de penetrarla y la bajé de la mesa, colocándola de espaldas. Pasé un brazo por su cintura y empecé a masajear su clítoris con movimientos circulares, a la vez que me masturbaba restregando mi vagina en su trasero. Comencé a follarla con tres dedos, pero deseaba un poco más de aquello. Pasé mi lengua por su ano para estimularlo y, delicadamente, la penetré por allí también. Hubo un retroceso, casi una protesta por parte de la rubia, que pronto fue cediendo al sentir las ganas que yo tenía de correrme así y lo placentero que era. Emma y yo uníamos nuestros gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas. Nos corrimos casi al mismo tiempo. Retiré mis dedos lentamente y la giré, para estar frente a frente.

«Lame…» dije con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

Mi rubia atendió rápidamente mi orden. En cuanto terminó, volví a agacharme, bajo sus protestas

«Regina, no voy a aguantar…»

Me reí al ver sus piernas temblorosas y el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo.

«Relaja. Solo voy a limpiar el estropicio que he hecho»

Tras decir eso, la lamí con frenesí y succioné todo el cálido líquido que corría entre sus piernas. No me demoré. Decidí dejar que Emma recuperase el aliento y las fuerzas. De pie, agarrando mi cintura, le di un lascivo beso, jugueteando con mi lengua dentro de su boca.

«¡Joder! Esto ha sido…surreal» decía ella con los ojos cerrados

«¿Eres muy sabrosa, sabías?» dije dándole un piquito en sus labios

«¿Yo? ¡Tú lo eres!» Swan replicó dándome también unos besos

«¿Qué tal si vamos a darnos un baño y a comer…» enfaticé la palabra «…la tarta de forma convencional?»

La rubia soltó la carcajada más deliciosa del mundo mientras me envolvía en sus brazos.

«Quizás prefiera la forma no convencional, mi amor»

Reímos juntas mientras caminábamos hacia el baño. Yo estaba en las nubes. Cada día que pasaba, descubríamos un sintonía aún mayor, algo más en común y estábamos creando un mundo nuestro, nuevo para ambas, pero hermoso. Hermoso con este naciente amor.

**POV Emma**

Cada día Regina me sorprendía más. No solo con relación a su desenvoltura sexual, sino con relación a cómo nuestra relación iba madurando. El cuidado con que nos tratábamos la una a la otra, el cariño, la complicidad. Los días pasaban amenos, alegres. Finalmente encontramos la paz que necesitábamos. Mi morena estaba feliz, yo estaba feliz.

Tomamos nuestro baño y fuimos a comer. Ya  no podía enredar ni quejarme más. Mills había cedido a mis caprichos, ahora tendría que cumplir con mi parte del trato. Nos cambiamos y la llevé al Jeunet.

Al entrar al local, nos encontramos con Will y Leroy conversando, cada uno en un lado del mostrador. Regina percibió mi revirar de ojos, pero no me importó. Lo planeado era que tendría una conversación con ella y con el chico, y no que tuviera que ser simpática y amable.

«¡Buenos días!» Mills se mostraba cordial «¿Cómo están?»

«¡Buenos días» respondieron casi a la vez

«Voy a ver cómo están la cosas en la cocina y ya vuelvo» la morena dijo dando la vuelta y entrando por la portezuela.

El clima no era de los mejores. Will me miraba de arriba abajo, y yo le devolvía su mirada con la misma intensidad, mientras Leroy intentaba desviar el foco de aquel posible conflicto soltando comentarios aleatorios sobre asuntos que a ninguna nos importaba. Decidí no enfadar a mi novia antes de tiempo y me dirigí al otro salón, y me senté en una mesa apartada.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que viera a Regina y al muchacho caminando hacia mí. Me coloqué mejor cuando ambos se sentaron frente a mí. La morena carraspeó antes de comenzar a hablar.

«Will, nosotras ya hemos tenido esta conversación previamente y me gustaría que me explicase, su versión, del incidente que hubo entre usted y mi novia» sonreí al notar que ella enfatizo la última palabra.

«Bueno, señora Regina, yo estaba nervioso por culpa de algunos problemas personales y acabé desahogándome con un cliente que estaba quejándose del café. La señora Emma llegó, intentó resolver el problema y acabé enfureciéndome más. Fue todo culpa mía. No debería haber actuado de aquella forma. Yo…querría pedir perdón»

Me quedé boquiabierta ante la desfachatez de aquel infeliz. Era evidente que estaba jugando con nosotras. Solo que no sabía si Regina se estaba dando cuenta al igual que yo.

«Emma…» ella llamó mi atención «¿Qué tienes que decir? El muchacho está pidiendo disculpas»

«No lo creo» dije secamente

«¡Emma!» Mills me reprendió

«Escucha Will…» lo miré a los ojos «¿crees que me voy a tragar que estás arrepentido? ¿Dónde está toda esa soberbia que querías tirar encima de mí? ¿La perdiste ahora que estás delante de la dueña del local? ¿Por qué no repites delante de ella lo qué piensas que somos?» yo estaba furiosa

«Señora Emma…me…me…» el muchacho tartamudeaba «Perdóneme, por favor. Le he dicho que estaba nervioso por algunos problemas y no conseguí controlar mi rabia. Le prometo que eso nunca se volverá a repetir» su tono era lloroso

«Swan…»

Era evidente que Regina ya tenía una opinión formada y que mi presencia allí no iba a cambiar nada, a no ser obligar al muchacho a disculparse. Tendría que darme por vencida tarde o temprano y pelear no adelantaría nada.

«Está bien. Disculpas aceptadas» me levanté y le di un beso en la cabeza a mi novia, y le dije «Te busco cuando acabes de trabajar» volví mi atención a Will «Y tú…mira a ver si no montas ningún embrollo»

Cuando llegué al salón principal, antes de cruzar la puerta, observé por algunos instantes a Leroy detrás del mostrador, cerca de la caja. Me saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y yo forcé una sonrisa. Me molestaba verlo allí y, no sé por qué desconfiaba cada vez más de que algo no olía bien con él.

Salí de la cafetería pensativa. ¿Y cuál era el refugio en esos momentos de duda? El lugar donde mi mejor amigo estuviera. Cogí el móvil y llamé a Graham.

«¿Hola, Graham?»

«¡Al habla, rubia! ¿Todo bien?»

«¡Todo genial! Tú no lo pareces. ¿Qué ocurre?»

«Algo de fiebre, dolor en el cuerpo. Creo que estoy incubando una gripe»

«¿Entonces estás en casa?»

«Aham, ¿Por qué?»

«Sobre aquel asunto del trabajador de Regina del que desconfío…¿has tenido alguna idea para ayudarla sin tener que comentárselo de momento?»

«Oh, sí. Lo tengo dentro de mi bolsa. ¿Puedes venir hasta acá?»

«¡Claro! En veinte minutos llego»

Así hice. Llegué en el tiempo previsto y, antes de tocar al timbre, la puerta se abrió

«¡Ah, hola Ems!» Ruby estaba saliendo «¿Has venido a cuidar a este insoportable?» reímos

«He venido a hacerle una visita. Cuidarlo es tu tarea ahora. Ya son suficientes todos los años que aguanté su antipatía cuando se enfermaba»

«Ni un niño es tan testarudo» ella resopló sonriendo «Entra, y por el amor de Dios, haz que coma algo. Ciao»

«Ciao, pelirroja»

Cerré la puerta y caminé hasta el sofá en que mi amigo estaba echado bajo mantas.

«Hola, rubia» me saludó desanimado

Me asusté ante sus profundas ojeras, su rostro enrojecido y su semblante que se asemejaba al de una persona a orillas de la muerte.

«¡Vaya! ¡Estás horrible!» dije haciendo una mueca

«Gracias por animarme. Yo también te quiero, judiíta. Estoy partiendo a un sitio mejor. Ven aquí a darme una abrazo de despedida»

«Ay, Graham, por favor. ¡Idiota! En primer lugar, quiero una mascarilla y no me acercaré  a ti porque no pretendo coger esa “cosa” que tienes. En segundo lugar…» le quité las sábanas y edredones que lo cubrían, bajo sus protestas «¡Deja se quejarte que así no vas a mejorar nunca!» abrí las cortinas y dejé la ventana un poco entreabierta «Ruby me ha pedido que te hiciera comer algo. Voy a prepararte un jugo de naranja y una ensalada de frutas»

«¡No tengo hambre!»

«¿Me has escuchado preguntarte si tenías hambre o no?» me acerqué un poco a él «¿Ves esta mano?» levanté la derecha «Te la meteré por la garganta a la fuerza si no comes por voluntad propia»

«¡Opa!» Graham se sentaba con dificultad en el sofá «¿Qué ha pasado para que se despierte tu lado agresivo? ¿Más problemas con Regina?»

«No directamente, quiero decir, sí. ¡Ah, no sé!» dije en tono más alto mientras me dirigí a la cocina a preparar la comida

«¡Bella respuesta!» reímos

«¡Es lo que mejor sé hacer: dar respuestas precisas!»

Hice la ensalada de frutas sin azúcar, un jugo natural, una rodaja de pan con queso ricota y se lo llevé a Graham en una bandeja.

«¿Crees que con el dolor de garganta que tengo voy a poder comerme esto?» reclamaba mi amigo mientras tragaba un sorbo del jugo

«¿Es para esto que pago impuestos? ¿Para que Nueva York contrate a un policía que se comporta como un niño cuando está enfermo? ¡Ah, ahorrármelo! Ya basta con aquella vez que te rasguñaste la rodilla en el colegio e hiciste que tu padre te cargara en peso hasta tu casa»

«Cierra la boca, Swan. Al igual que no preguntaste si tenía hambre, no te he preguntado nada de mi pasado» Graham fingió estar enfadado, pero después comenzó a reírse «Entonces, Ems, sobre Regina…coge aquella carpeta verde que está encima de la mesa»

Hice lo que pidió. Al abrirla, casi entré en un estado de shock.

«Pero…»

«Pues sí. Ese trabajador suyo, Leroy, en realidad se llama Richard. Estuvo en prisión por estafa»

«¿Cómo es que Regina no sabe esto? Una vez me dijo que es rigurosa en sus contrataciones y parece que lleva trabajando ahí desde que ella inauguró el Jeunet»

«No me sorprende que tu novia no sepa nada. Le había pedido a un colega que comprobara los antecedentes, y no encontró nada, pero como sabes que cuando tenemos un presentimiento, normalmente estamos en lo cierto, profundicé más en la cuestión. La información fue retirada del sistema por un motivo que aún no he descubierto. Sin embargo, los archivos aparecieron mágicamente en mis manos»

«¡Venga ya!» afirmé colocando una cucharada de la ensalada en su boca

«Sí, venga ya. ¿Te acuerdas de Kristoff?» moví la cabeza afirmativamente «Me ayudó  a encontrar a un tipo en Washington, donde pasó todo»

«¡Coincidencia!» coloqué el bol de la ensalada en la mesa y cogí la carpeta, y la hojeé de nuevo «Regina es de Washington»

«¿De verdad? ¿Será una coincidencia?» el moribundo me miraba con aquellos ojos enrojecidos y caídos «¿Qué harás ahora?»

«No lo sé. Estamos tan bien, Grah. Siento que si  comento este asunto con Regina, todo va a acabar mal. Quizás espere un poco más. Voy a ir todos los días a la cafetería, como hacía antes y con la vuelta de ella, será más fácil mantenerlo vigilado hasta que decida cómo proceder»

«Cuando consiga salir de aquí, te ayudaré»

«¿Quieres saber? ¡Vas a salir ahora! ¡Vamos a tomar un baño para bajar esa fiebre!» lo agarré por el brazo y lo ayudé a levantarse

«No, judiíta»

«Deja ya lo de judiíta. ¡Y trata de enderezar ese cuerpo! ¡Venga!»

Lo ayudé a caminar hasta el baño para que tomara una buena ducha de agua templada para que mejorara su ánimo. Volví a la sala y recogí el estropicio que había allí. Al terminar, me senté en el sofá y me quedé mirando aquella maldita carpeta. ¿Por qué mi instinto me decía que había algo malo con Leory, con Will? ¿Y la mirada de Graham cuando dije que era coincidencia que él y Regina ya hubieran estado antes en la misma ciudad? Recliné mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y cerré los ojos

«¡Por favor, Dios mío! ¡Qué no venga otra tempestad en nuestras vidas!»

 

 


	21. El pasado, el presente y el futuro

**POV Emma**

Dejé a mi amigo bien alimentado y cuidado, y volví a mi apartamento. Lo primero que hice en cuanto entré fue esconder la carpeta con la información del pasado de Leroy.  Estaba confusa. Definitivamente no sabía qué hacer. Lo correcto era alertar a Regina inmediatamente, pero…había acabado de discutir con uno de sus empleados, ¿ahora iba a exponerle la ficha criminal de otro? Ha sido mi instinto protector el que me ha llevado a profundizar en saber quién era él. Quería librar a mi novia de un posible enfrentamiento, pero por otro lado, mis actos podrían ser tomados como un entrometimiento, o algo por el estilo.

«Ok, Emma, ¿qué vas a hacer? Quizás un buen baño te ayude a pensar…»

No quería basar mi relación en mentiras. Se lo contaría a Mills, sí, pero buscaría el momento oportuno y la mejor forma de soltarle esa bomba.

Pasé la tarde terminando algunos trabajos pendientes. Mis días habían sido tan ajetreados cuidando a la morena que muchas cosas quedaron atrasadas, incluido mi colaboración con August en su proyecto literario. Como sabía que él estaba de viajes, le mandé un email pidiéndole que me llamase en cuanto volviera.

Me hice algo de comer, organicé el armario, le hubiera dado de comer a los peces si tuviese. Estar día y noche con Regina era genial, pero nada de comparaba a la comodidad de tu casa, a la intimidad con tus cosas, la libertad de estar en tu hogar.

Cuando las 18:15 se fueron acercando, bajé y fui a buscar a Mills al Jeunet. No era necesario, pero necesitaba estar cerca de ella. Ya que había decidido callarme lo que sabía sobre su trabajador, de momento, la mantendría vigilada en la cafetería. No puedo permitir que nadie la perjudique, y si para eso tenía que trabajar con ella con la intención de vigilar sus negocios, iría a trabajar.

Llegué y encontré a mi novia en la cocina lavando algunas piezas de la vajilla. La mayoría del personal ya se había ido, solo quedaba un muchacho acabando de limpiar las mesas.

«¿Horas extras?» bromeé abrazándola por detrás.

«¡Swan!» dijo mi nombre reprendiéndome «Alguien puede entrar. No tengo buenos recuerdos de esta cocina»

«Dile al chico que se vaya y acabamos los asuntos inacabados en esta encimera» me froté contra su trasero mientras le besaba el cuello

«Amor…» su voz denunciaba cierto grado de excitación «…yo…lo quiero mucho, pero vamos a dejarlo…Emma, ¡no hagas eso!» subí mis manos y las pasé por debajo de su blusa, le toqué los pechos por encima del sujetador «¿Podemos follar en esta cocina en otro momento? Mi día no ha sido nada…hum…» soltó un gemido cuando mis dedos alcanzaron sus pezones «Solo quiero marcharme de aquí»

«Está bien» me aparté tras darle un beso en su mejilla «Me debes hacer el amor aquí. Anótalo para que no lo olvides» nos reímos juntas «Ahora…cambiando de tema…quería pedirte un favor»

«Di» decía mientras enjuagaba lo que tenía en las manos

«¿Vamos a mi apartamento hoy? He estado la tarde allí y echo de menos mi cama»

«¿Por qué no?» sonreímos «Ya creo que he acabado aquí. ¿Vamos?» Regina soltó el plato y se acercó a mí

«Pero aún no has acaba…» la morena me calló con un beso calmo, demorado

«Solo llévame a casa»

Rápidamente atendí su pedido. Entendía su agotamiento físico y mental. Era justificable tras tanto tiempo apartada de sus actividades.

Extrañamente, Mills optó por cerveza y pizza para la cena. Solo asentí, pues no me iba a arriesgar a entrar en conflicto con ella y ser la causante de la tercera guerra mundial, además aquel menú me gustaba mucho. Comeríamos y terminaríamos de ponernos al día con _Narcos_. «Esa serie es muy buena para estar con episodios pendientes» reclamó.

En cuanto la pizza llegó, Regina fue a tomar un baño, empeñada en que tenía olor a grasa en su pelo. Me quedé espatarrada en la alfombra encima de cojines, esperando a que volviera. En ese momento me di cuenta de la insistente luz en mi móvil. Era una llamada de mi padre y no lo había visto. Lo había puesto en silencio para tener paz por la tarde y me olvidé por completo de activarlo otra vez. Devolví, aprensiva, la llamada. Todo lo que venía de los Swan Nolan últimamente eran problemas.

«¿Papá?» pregunté en cuanto escuché la voz masculina rezongando al otro lado de la línea

 _«Menos mal, hija. Ya me estaba preocupando_ »

«Lo puse en silencio y me olvidé. ¿Ha pasado algo?» le pregunté

 _«Sí, ha pasado algo_ » quedé a la espera de que acabara de hablar, pero no sucedió

«Habla, papá. Me estás poniendo nerviosa» escuché su agradable sonrisa al otro lado de la línea y sonreí aliviada, percibiendo que no era nada grave

 _«Sucede que el sábado es el cumpleaños de tu hermano y vamos a celebrarlo_ » decía animado

«¡Wow! ¿Celebrar el cumpleaños de Neal? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no hacéis eso?»

 _«Años, querida, pero ya es hora de cambiar esos rituales_ »

«David Nolan, dime que hay detrás de todo ese entusiasmo»

_«Emma, ahora estamos felices con él, solo eso. ¿Neal no te ha contado?»_

«¿El qué, papá?» le pregunté, pues realmente todo aquello era extraño

_«¡Tu hermano ha conseguido un trabajo y está saliendo con alguien! ¡Finalmente ha sentado cabeza!»_

Si hubiera estado bebiendo algún líquido, probablemente me habría atragantado al escuchar “saliendo”. _¿Cómo es que este loco le ha contado a nuestros padres lo de Tinker y ellos han reaccionado de tan buena manera?_ , pensé mientras mi padre seguía hablando, contándome lo felices que estaban. Tras su desahogo, pude continuar con mis preguntas.

«Pues parece que Neal está cambiando. Pero, entonces, ¿cómo se llama su novia? No me lo has dicho»

_«El desgraciado lo está manteniendo en suspense, ¿te lo puedes creer? Dice que nos la va a presentar en la fiesta»_

_Entonces, ¿ese es su jueguecito?_

«Ah, entiendo. Sea como fuere, mi hermano lo está haciendo bien. Le deseo felicidades»

_«¿Cómo que «le deseo felicidades»? Te estoy llamando para que vengas»_

«Hum, no, no, no. Papá, conoces muy bien mis motivos para…» su voz masculina me interrumpió

 _«Hija, Killian ya no es aquel idiota. Se ha transformado en otra persona. Incluso, es él quien ayudó a Neal a conseguir el trabajo»_ solo escuchar su nombre hizo que mi estómago se revolviera

«No puedo» me contuve de decir nada más

 _«¿Va a dejar a tu familia de lado, vas a dejar de tratarnos, de celebrar el cumpleaños de tu hermano, de conocer a su novia por culpa de algo que sucedió en el pasado? Por favor, Emma. Hace tiempo que no vienes y…»_ su voz se entrecortó, lo que hizo que mis ojos se nublaran _«…y lo sentimos mucho. Si nos hubiésemos dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, quizás no hubiese habido necesidad de abandonarnos»_

«Papá, yo nos os he abandonado a vosotros…»

_«Sí, lo sé. Es un modo de hablar. Lo que me gustaría que entendieses es que nos duele tu dolor, pero hemos visto su transformación en estos meses y, hija, no hay nada que libere más que dejar el pasado en su sitio»_

El señor Nolan tenía razón, solo que todo sentimiento ruin que aún guardaba no iba a desaparecer. No conseguiría perdonar a aquel desgraciado hijo de puta nunca, sin embargo no podía dejar que eso afectara a mi relación con mi familia.

«Está bien, voy…¿contento?» pregunté aún con pesar ante la decisión que había tomado

_«¡Genial! ¡Tu madre se va a poner muy feliz, tu hermano…y yo estoy feliz, hija! ¡Gracias!»_

«Para ya. Pareces un niño cuando descubre que le van a dar un regalo que esperaba mucho tiempo»

 _«Pero tú eres nuestro regalo, muñeca»_ sentí un pinchazo en el pecho ante el remordimiento por haberlos dejado un poco de lado

«Yo…tengo que colgar. ¡Buenas noches! Dale un beso a mamá y al descerebrado de Neal. ¡Te quiero!»

_«También te queremos, Emma»_

Corté la llamada, pero me quedé mirando el teléfono, atónita. No sé por qué los recuerdos de esos momentos que he intentado olvidar con todas mis fuerzas vinieron enseguida paralizando mi cerebro. Cuando Regina apareció en la sala, corrí a abrazarla.

«Amor, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué cara es esa?» me preguntó preocupada

«Mi padre. Me ha llamado pidiéndome que vaya para allá el fin de semana a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hermano»

«¿Y cuál es el problema?» Mills se apartó de mis brazos para mirarme a los ojos «Ven, vamos a sentarnos y me cuentas el motivo de esa carita triste» nos sentamos en el sofá y ella hizo que recostase mi cabeza en su regazo« Dime, mi amor, ¿no es bueno que vayas a ver a tu familia? ¿No los echas de menos?»

«En parte, sí, pero…» hice una pausa buscando fuerzas para hablar «Killian. No puedo verlo. Ese hijo de puta me hizo tanto daño que solo escuchar su nombre me dan ganas de…» no pude terminar la frase

«Hey, él no te hará nada. Lo que me contaste aquella vez, bueno, pasó, cariño. No tiene sentido dejar que esto te domine»

«El problema no son solo mis sentimientos de rabia, repulsión. Además de prácticamente haberme obligado a acostarme con él, de haberme humillado, denigrado mi imagen, haber acabado con una posible carrera dentro de una de las mayores empresas de informática del Estado, aún perjudicó a mis padres. Por poco el desgraciado arruina nuestro negocio. ¡Nos íbamos a quedar en la miseria! La cuestión es que…por lo visto está volviendo a acercarse a todos y…» levanté mi cuerpo y miré a mi novia a la cara «¡Tengo miedo!» la abracé fuerte y dejé que el llanto cayera «Regina, por favor, ven conmigo. Necesito tenerte a mi lado, necesito agarrar tu mano. No me dejes sola, por favor, por favor. No puedo enfrentarme a esto ola. No puedo. Por favor…» lo que salía de mi boca era apenas un hilo de voz, suplicante, angustiado.

«Mi amor, mírame» Mills tomó mi rostro en sus manos, y enjugó mis lágrimas «¿Está viendo estás alianzas?» levantó nuestros dedos a la altura de mi ojos «No están aquí por nada. No vas a enfrentar esto ni nada más sola, porque nunca más lo estarás, Emma. ¡Te amo! ¡Quédate tranquila! Killian no te hará nada a ti, ni a tus padres, ni a tu hermano, ni a nadie. Mis brazos no son tan fuertes como los tuyos, pero sirven bien para amparar a mi novia cuando ella lo necesita, y, sí, voy contigo, mi amor. Agarraré tu mano todo el tiempo» Regina me dio un beso en la cabeza, haciéndome sonreír agradecida «Confieso que conocer padres es algo nuevo para mí y estoy un poco recelosa. No tendré que pedir tu mano…¿verdad?» nos echamos a reír.

«Solo tú puedes hacer que me ría en un momento como este» le di un beso «Creo que no tendrás que pedir mi mano. Despreocúpate, pero…» suspiré buscando las palabras adecuadas

«Pero…»

«Pero ya te digo que no será una relación muy amistosa. Mi padre me llamó hace unos días y me dijo que mi madre estaba furiosa por haber descubierto que su hija era lesbiana. Mary es, digamos, conservadora y no acepta que esté contigo»

«Swan…»

«¡Espera! Antes de que me eches la bronca por no habértelo contado,  en mi defensa diré que estabas recuperándote y…ese es otro miedo que tengo»

«¿Qué miedo? ¿Miedo de qué, criatura?»

«Miedo de que consideres todo demasiado difícil y que me dejes» la morena me miraba y estaba segura de que se estaba aguantando la risa «¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dije algo ridículo?»

«No, solo encuentro gracioso la situación porque no conoces a tu novia» me besó con cariño, pegando nuestras cabezas al acabar el beso «Regina Mills nunca desiste de absolutamente nada. ¡Nada!» otro beso «Ahora, venga y vete a por la pizza y caliéntala que debe estar hecha un piedra y trae las cervezas»

«¿Estás muy vaga, sabías?» dije intentando parecer enfadada «Estos días en que he estado cuidándote han empeorado ese defecto. ¿Por qué no te levantas tú y vas a cogerlas?»

«Porque soy la visita» replicó de forma divertida

Me levanté e hice lo que mi amada había pedido. Puse la mesa con las servilletas, las cervezas y los pedazos de pizza mientras ella ponía Netflix para ver la serie.

«Amor, sobre lo que has dicho de ser una visita…» me coloqué a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro «he estado pensando…»

«Yo también, Emma. He estado pensando en algunas cosas, pero habla tú primero» el episodio ya había comenzado, pero Mills lo paró y me miró

«Por favor, señorita. Le cedo mi vez» bromeé

«Ok. Es sobre nosotras, sobre Henry. Mi amor, sé que, además de no llevar mucho tiempo saliendo juntas, nuestra relación ha pasado por altos y bajos, pero creo que está más que claro cuánto nos amamos. Y Henry…» cerró los ojos por un segundo y sonrió como si se estuviera acordándose de él «Ese muchachito es tan especial y fue la pieza fundamental para nuestra reconciliación que…parece un ángel enviado para unirnos aún más. Siento por él una afinidad tan grande que casi es inexplicable»

«Es verdad. Lo más gracioso es que esperaría cualquier otra reacción ante el hecho de que nosotras seamos pareja, principalmente porque es un niño y, se pudiera pensar, que no lo iba a entender muy bien. Solo que ese niño me sorprendió con su pureza de sentimientos, con la forma en la que ve el mundo, con su corazón desprovisto de prejuicios y lleno de amor» me emocioné al hablar de él «Está bendecido, definitivamente. ¿Cómo puede alguien que ha sido abandonado, que no tiene noción alguna de lo que es convivir en armonía con una familia, que nunca ha tenido amor, ser un ser lleno de luz? ¿Ser alguien tan íntegro, honesto y caritativo?»

«Me hago esas mismas preguntas. Los momentos que Henry pasa con nosotras parecen tan naturales, tan cargados de cariño verdadero que…» ella entrelazó su mano a la mía «No es algo que tengamos que decidir ahora, pero es algo que me gustaría que reflexionases. ¿Qué te parece si…si lo adoptamos?»

Aquella pregunta me pilló desprevenida, a pesar de ya haber pensado en eso varias veces. Sonreí ante la posibilidad y asentí.

«Sí. Creo que tenemos que conversar más sobre eso, madurar la idea, buscarlo más para que conviva con nosotras, porque todo tiene que ir a su ritmo. Si queremos que todo vaya bien, tendremos que tener paciencia»

«Claro, claro. Como te he dicho, no vamos a decidirlo ahora. Y también está la opinión de Henry, ¿no? Una cosa es pasar un día, un fin de semana con nosotras, y otra el resto de su vida»

«Precisamente y…» recordé mi cerveza que había sido abierta y se estaba calentando a mi lado. Tomé un sorbo «eso me remite a lo que yo iba a decir»

«Habla»

«Estos días en que he estado cuidándote, en que hemos dormido juntas, en que hemos hecho todas las comidas juntas, han sido los días más increíbles de mi vida, a pesar de tener que soportar tu mal humor y tus gemidos de dolor durante la madrugada entera» la pinché

«¡Swan! ¡Estaba débil, sintiendo muchos dolores!» me pellizcó

«¡Ay, no hagas eso!» reí «Lo sé. Estoy bromeando. Bueno, volviendo al tema…No sé si podré vivir ya sin eso, sin saber que, aunque esté fuera, o lo estés tú, al final de día siempre volveremos la una a la otra, que tendremos momentos como este, regados de cariño, series y cerveza. Solo que…»

«¡Mierda! Ese “solo que” es lo que me mata…» Regina reviró los ojos

«¡Calma! Es que, al mismo tiempo  que quiero todos los minutos contigo, siento añoranza de mi esquinita. Hoy has dicho que eras una visita en mi casa y yo, a pesar de toda la libertad que tengo, siento lo mismo cuando estoy en tu apartamento. Siento que soy una visita»

«Emma, no…»

«Shuutt…» Puse el dedo índice en sus labios «Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que tengo una propuesta que hacerte. Mientras no encontremos una solución definitiva, ¿por qué no dividimos este tiempo que tenemos?»

«¿Cómo?»

«Tú traes un poco de tus cosas para acá y alternamos: una semana aquí, otra allá. ¿Qué te parece?» no respondió de inmediato. Solo abrió una sonrisa y me dio un beso.

«¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?»

«Sí. Creo que estaría bien para ambas. Además…variamos de colchón» me mordí el labio inferior maliciosamente

«Resumiendo. ¿Todo este discurso solo porque quieres tener sexo conmigo en tu cama, Swan?»

«No solo eso. Estoy pensando en nuestro futuro. No quiero anticipar nada, no quiero saltar etapas. Quiero ir despacio, quiero tener los pies en la tierra y la certeza de que vamos por el camino correcto. Te necesito y sé que tú también me necesitas. No voy a arriesgar a no estar cerca la una de la otra cuando la necesidad se haga presente» lo solté por fin. Por lo menos estaba dejando claro los puntos que me molestaban desde hacía tiempo y que, si no se hablaban, podrían, en algún momento, volverse en nuestra contra «Ah, hay algo más»

«¡Caramba! Hoy estás llena de “pero”, “solo que”, “otra cosa”…» la morena se quejaba

«¡Deja se ser tonta!» repliqué

«¡Hey, mira a ver cómo hablas conmigo, Swan!»

«Hablo…» le di un beso «…como…» otro «…yo…» otro más «quiera» reí «Quiero ir a trabajar contigo»

«¿Qué?» Regina casi se atragantó, pues acababa de darle un sorbo a su cerveza para ayudar a la masticación del borde la pizza «¿A qué viene eso ahora, amor? ¿Qué vas a hacer allí?»

«De momento pensaba  en llevarme mis trabajos y ponerme con ellos en el Jeunet, y ayudarte en lo que necesitaras. Ya me pasaba prácticamente mi mañana en la cafetería. Me encantaría volver a mi dulce rutina, ahora aún más dulce por estar acostándome con la dueña del establecimiento…» me llevé un manotazo por el comentario

«Eres maestra en arruinar los momentos románticos, ¿verdad?» mordió un pedazo de masa «Si es lo que quieres, por mí todo bien. Solo que tu salario no será igual al de los otros trabajadores»

«¿Ah, no?» pregunté pegándome a su cuerpo, olisqueando su cuello «¿Y cómo seria pagada?»

«Sexo. Te voy a pagar con varios orgasmos. ¿Qué te parece?» su voz estaba más ronca, lo que me excitó mucho

«Creo que podrías darme un adelanto» me lancé a su boca y la besé con deseo, con voluptuosidad.

«No…hum…señorita» decía entre beso y beso «No funciona así y no haremos nada hasta que no acabemos de ver todos los episodios que señalé en la lista»

«¿Qué? ¡Joder, Regina! ¿Estás de guasa, no? Son cinco, cinco episodios para ver. Obviamente hoy no podremos verlos todos. ¿Cuántos días estaremos sin sexo?»

«Vaya, hablas como si fuera la cosa más absurda del mundo estar sin sexo, Swan. Ni yo que soy afín a un deleitoso orgasmo estoy así…» se giró hacia la televisión y le dio al play «Y si no  estás conforme, nos quedaremos sin tocarnos la una a la otra durante un largo tiempo»

Me quedé mirándola algunos segundos, divisando su expresión sarcástica y burlona. Mills estaba bromeando, pero por segundos, casi me creí que esa mujer iba a ser capaz de hacer huelga de sexo.

«Haces esto solo porque te amo» rezongué

Acabamos por quedarnos dormidas allí durante el segundo episodio planeado.

La semana pasó con tranquilidad. Nos despertábamos temprano, íbamos a correr a Cental Park, nos dirigíamos al trabajo, volvíamos a casa y pasábamos la noche leyendo, bebiendo, enamorando y siempre nos dormíamos abrazadas.

Regina y yo decidimos ir a Connecticut el viernes por la mañana, acompañando a Graham y Ruby. No quedé muy satisfecha de que mi novia dejara el local en las manos de aquel imbécil de Leroy, pero no quería dejarlo ver delante de ella. Lo que alivió mi angustia fue que mi amigo les pidió a sus colegas de trabajo que le echasen un ojo a la cafetería durante el fin de semana.

Como queríamos llegar para el almuerzo, cogimos la Interestatal 95, que va en paralelo al Estatuario de Long Island, y en dos horas aproximadamente, llegamos a Rhode Island. Mills estaba visiblemente nerviosa por estar de camino a conocer a mis padres. Yo aún más. No tenía certeza de la reacción de ellos al verla. Les mandé un mensaje avisando de que la llevaría conmigo, pero tratándose de la familia Swan Nolan se podría esperar de todo.

Estacionamos los coches y en la entrada nos topamos con Archie, un viejo amigo de la familia, y su esposa, Guinevere. Antes de que nos pudiéramos saludar, Neal apareció por la puerta todo sonriente, y en cuanto nos vio, grito alto

«¡Papá, mamá! ¡Venid! ¡Emma ha llegado con su novia!»

¡Listo! Una probable catástrofe había sido declarada.

 

 


	22. El valor para enfrentarse a la fiera

**POV Emma**

¿Qué hacer cuando se tienen ganas de matar a una persona, pero un agente de la ley está a tu lado? Sentí deseos de tirarme al cuello de Neal cuando gritó en voz alta y bien claro que yo había llegado con mi novia. Es verdad que todos tenían conocimiento de mi relación con una mujer, pero yo pretendía enfrentarme a la situación de una manera más tranquila, sosegada, cosa que ya no sería posible en cuanto el idiota de mi hermano abrió la boca.

«¡Hijo de mala madre!» le dije al oído en cuanto se acercó a abrazarme

«¡Eh, que es la tuya también!» bromeó Neal y no me contuve en darle unos buenos golpes

«¡Ay! ¡Emma! ¿Estás loca? ¿Viniste de Nueva York para agredirme? ¡Graham, haz algo! ¡Mira esto!, ¡Ay, estúpida! ¡Para!»

«No tengo nada que ver en eso. ¡Apáñenselas ustedes, granujas!» mi amigo y Ruby saludaban a Archie y esposa.

«¡Te lo mereces! ¿Tenías que gritar la palabra novia?» me enfadé

«¡Ya todo el mundo lo sabe!» decía mientras intentaba huir de mí

«Ya, lo saben por tu culpa. ¡No tenías derecho a abrir esa bocaza!» le tiré de la oreja como hacía cuando éramos pequeños «¡Yo lo iba a contar, pero a mi manera y en el momento en que considerase oportuno, entrometido!»

«¡Ah, Emma, relax! ¿No me vas a presentar?» mi hermano miró hacia Regina que estaba visiblemente avergonzada ante lo sucedido.

«Amo…Regina, esta es la cruz que cargo en mi vida. Tú, desgraciado, ella es…»

«¡Tu novia! ¡Wow! ¡Rubia, me llenas de orgullo! Regina, es un placer conocerla. Es mucho más bonita de lo que mi hermana decía y…wow de nuevo, mucho más bonita de lo que imaginé»

«Gracias, Neal. Eres muy amable. También es un placer conocerte» Mills respondió con la educación y la elegancia que le son innatas.

«¿Conoce mi nombre?» él se extrañó

«¡Claro! Emma habla mucho de su familia» ella exageró. Habíamos conversado algunas veces sobre ellos, pero nada que pudiera ser clasificado como “mucho”

«Me encanta que hayáis venido. Papá ha preparado una gran fiesta mañana. Bebidas, mujeres…»

«¡Dejar de ser mentiroso, Neal!» Ruby se reía de las bromas de mi hermano

«¡Tonta! Cierra la boca y déjame soñar…» se acercó a las parejas que charlaban a pocos metros de nosotras.

«Emma, esto…no va a salir bien. Siento que…» mi morena susurró cuando mi hermano se hubo apartado, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de mi padre

«¡Hija!» sentí sus fuertes brazos apretándome «¡Qué bien que hayas venido! Aunque lo confirmaste, tenía dudas de que a última hora te arrepintieses. ¡Estás tan linda!»

«No dejaría de venir, papá» estaba con la respiración entrecortada, no sé si por el abrazo, por la emoción de volver a ver a mi familia, o si por el recelo ante la reacción de ellos con mi novia «Papá…esta…esta es Regina» bajé la cabeza y cerré los ojos en un gesto ridículo de huida del posible escándalo que comenzaría

«Es un placer. Sea bienvenida a nuestra casa. Estoy…hum…» él también estaba nervioso, pero lo intentaba ocultar «…contento que le esté haciendo bien a Emma. ¡Nunca la he visto tan radiante!» Regina sonrió aliviada.

«Señor Nolan, solo procuro devolverle lo que ella hace por mí»

«David, por favor. Solo David»

«¡Hey!» llamé su atención «¿Dónde está mi padre y qué has hecho con él?» bromeé «¿Dónde está la histeria, la escena dramática?»

«Puedes estar segura que estarán con tu madre» decía serio «Hija, cuando fue necesario, no te apoyé, y de cierta manera, te perdí. No cometeré el mismo error. Mi obligación es velar por tu bienestar, no controlar tus sentimientos. No es lo que quería» miró, culpable, hacia Mills teniendo conciencia de la ambigüedad de la frase «Oh, discúlpeme. No es nada personal. Realmente imaginé que la vida de mis hijos sería diferente. Yo…necesito acostumbrarme aún a la idea. Siempre supe que no todo sale siempre como planeamos y, sinceramente, yo solo necesito que seas feliz, Emma. Con quien no me interesa. Eres una mujer especial, mi princesa, y si tu corazón ha escogido a Regina es porque ella es especial también. Personas especiales que se aman merecen estar juntas»

Los tres estábamos emocionados. Para mí aquella actitud de mi padre fue una total sorpresa. Pensé que iba a darme el sermón que siempre me daba cuando yo ignoraba sus reglas, cuando pasaba por encima de los conceptos que él consideraba que eran los correctos. Creí, sí, que no iba a aceptar mi noviazgo y me alegré muchísimo por estar equivocada. Sin embargo, una cosa era cierta. Aun con toda la alegría por recibir ese apoyo, no escaparíamos de una buena dosis de drama proveniente de Mary Margaret.

«¡David!» Archie se acercaba a nosotros «Ya nos vamos. Traeré las bebidas que pedimos mañana más temprano»

«¿No te quedas a almorzar con nosotros?» preguntó papá decepcionado

«Tenemos que llevar a mi madre al aeropuerto. El vuelo es dentro de cuatro horas» quien respondió fue Guinevere «Emma, querida, ha sido un placer volver a verte. Tienes que venir más a menudo » la mujer intentaba ser amable y se giró hacia Regina «Señorita…»

Nos despedimos y en cuanto el coche de la pareja desapreció, papá pidió que entráramos. Miré a mi novia y sus ojos suplicaban socorro. Sería cómico si no estuviera a punto de ser una tragedia.

Antes de tener la oportunidad de sentarnos y descansar, apareció, proveniente de la cocina, la señora Mary. Se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta, alternando la mirada entre Regina y yo. Su rostro, como era de esperar, estaba completamente enfurruñado.

«Querida, esta es…» mi padre fue interrumpido por su voz grave

«Sé muy bien quién es, David»

«Tía…» Graham intentó acercarse para saludarla, pero retrocedió cuando percibió el tenso clima que se había hecho entre nosotros «Ah, bueno, voy a casa para ver cómo están las cosas por allá. Ven, Ruby. Más tarde volvemos»

No tuve valor para pedirle que se quedara. Es más, quería irme con él. En aquel momento sentí una punzada de arrepentimiento por haberle pedido a mi morena que viniera conmigo. No merecía pasar por un mal momento como este.

«¿Has tenido el valor, verdad, Emma Nolan Swan?» mi madre caminó hacia nosotras «Aún tenía esperanzas de que todo esto no pasara de una broma sin gracia de tu hermano»

«Mamá, por favor, vamos a sentarnos y conversar civilizadamente como adultos que somos» intenté calmarla antes de cualquier cosa

«Estoy bien de pie y…¿conversar de qué? ¿Qué tienes que decirme? ¿Que, ahora, después de vieja, decidiste desviarte?»

«Mamá…»

«Mary…»

«¡Cerrad la boca, los dos! Me enteré de lo tuyo con esta…» miró con desdén a Regina que se mantenía seria, inmóvil «…mujer por boca de terceros. En verdad, Neal me contó, pero me lo tomé a broma. Cuando fui al club y empecé a escuchar comentarios como «¿sabías que su hija se ha vuelto bollera?», «Mira, no ha sabido criar a su hija como es debido», «la hija dejó escapar un buen muchacho para regodearse en bajezas», «Dios me libre de tener hijos así», casi muero del disgusto. ¡La ciudad entera ya sabe sobre este asunto y comenta, Emma! Todos en la calle me señalan con el dedo cuando paso. ¿Tienes noción de la vergüenza que siento? ¡Esto es…repugnante! ¡Has destruido a esta familia! ¿Qué te ha hecho esta mujerzuela para que caigas a sus pies? ¿Eh? Dime qué te ha hecho para que cambies tanto»

No noté el momento en que las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mi rostro. Las palabras de mi madre eran tan duras que fue imposible contenerme.

«No digas eso, mamá, por el amor de Dios. Tu problema es conmigo, no con Regina. No descargues en ella la frustración que yo te he causado»

«Mi problema es con ella, sí. ¿No lo ves, Emma? Si no fuera por culpa de esta mujerzuela…»

«La amo, Mary Margaret. Amo a esta «mujerzuela»

«¡No, no al amas, hija! ¡Eso no es correcto! ¡No te crie para esto!» ya estaba gritando

«¿Qué es correcto para ti?»

«No tengo por qué escuchar ningún tipo de ofensa…» Regina fue caminando hacia la terraza que había delante

«¿Ves lo que has hecho, mamá? Hemos venido para celebrar el cumpleaños de Neal. He venido por vosotros. Sabes muy bien que si fuera por otros motivos, nunca más pisaría esta ciudad. ¡Mira bien lo que haces! ¡No he destruido ninguna familia! ¡Tú estás haciendo muy bien ese papel!» Le diría más cosas. Cosas que siempre estuvieron atenazadas en mi garganta, pero no podía dejar a mi novia sola en este momento. Aquello era culpa mía. Yo insistí para que me acompañase, aun sabiendo que correríamos el riesgo de no ser bien recibidas.

Mills estaba parada cerca de la escalera. Su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente y sus ojos estaban húmedos, anunciando un llanto, sin embargo, se mantuvo firme, con su impecable postura de siempre.

«Ha sido un error. Ha sido un error venir contigo, Emma»

«¿Crees que me podrás perdonar? Te he obligado a pasar por esto» intenté acercarme para abrazarla, pero ella retrocedió

«No sé si esto va a salir bien…»

«¿Esto el qué?»

«Esto. Nosotras. Así…¡Es un peso muy grande! No puedo interponerme entres vosotros»

Me quedé estática. Mi cerebro no conseguía procesar lo que Regina quería decir.

«Estás hablando de…»

«Emma, ¿tienes noción de cómo me estoy sintiendo ahora? ¿Tienes noción de lo torturador que es todo? ¡Te amo tanto! Solo que…»

«Por muy mala que fuese la situación nunca dudaría en vivir el amor que siento por ti» mi voz embargada me impedía pronunciar claramente las palabras.

Tanto mi morena como yo fuimos golpeadas por la emoción. Ella bajó la mirada que antes estaba fija en la mía y miró nuestras alianzas en nuestras manos. Mi cuerpo temblaba y aquellos segundos de silencio me cortaban como una navaja. De repente, al alzar la cabeza, Mills miró hacia el interior de la casa. Me giré en la misma dirección y pude ver a mi madre entrando en la cocina, dejando a mi padre y a Neal solos en la sala.

«No voy a desistir de nosotras, aunque sepa que tarde o temprano tú vas a dudar y yo lo voy a sentir mucho» Regina me miraba

«¿De qué estás hablando?» le pregunté, confusa

«Nada, mi amor» me dio el abrazo que hacía un momento me había negado «No tengo dudas sobre lo que quiero, sobre nuestra relación. Ninguna duda. Yo…tengo algo que hacer. Con permiso»

Mi novia se apartó y se encaminó con prisa hacia la cocina. Fui tras ella, en el intento de impedir que ocurriera un desastre, pero mi padre, con una señal de las manos, me pidió que me sentara y esperase.

Yo tenía miedo. Miedo de que todo se arruinara por culpa de un trauma, de un problema del pasado al que yo no podía enfrentarme sola.

**POV Regina**

Fue humillante. Imaginaba que algo parecido iba a suceder, pero lo gracioso es que, aun así, no estaba preparada. Mi deseo era lanzarme al cuello de aquella mujer y enseñarle una valiosa lección: nunca sobrepase los límites con Regina Mills. La cuestión era Emma. Todo lo que hiciera, cualquier actitud que tomase podría herirla y eso era lo último que deseaba.

No podía contratacar, pero tampoco podía verla llorar de aquella forma y no actuar. Entonces, fue cuando divisé la oportunidad perfecta para resolver, o no, aquella situación de una vez por todas. Fui tras la madre de mi novia para enfrentarme a ella. O me escucharía o nos mataríamos.

«Señora Swan…» intenté expresar tranquilidad en mi tono de voz

«¿Qué pasa? ¿No está contenta con el estrago que está causando?» ella también hablaba bajo y pausadamente, a pesar de la agresividad en sus palabras, cosa extraña viniendo de la mujer que poco antes estaba berreando.

«Necesito que me escuche…»

«No tengo nada que escuchar de usted» Mary me encaró. Sus ojos parecían arder. Sus facciones eran distintas, casi aterradoras «En realidad, me gustaría escuchar una cosa…» caminaba lentamente pasando la mano por la encimera. Se detuvo cerca del cuchillero y  empezó a pasar los dedos por los cuchillos, haciendo amago de coger uno, después otro «¿Ahora que estamos solas puede contarme…cómo hechizó a mi hija? ¿Magia negra? Porque, en nombre de Dios, solo puede haber sido eso. Emma nunca había pensado en estas perversiones. Fue entrar usted en su vida y todo se puso patas abajo. La pobre debe estar confusa, vulnerable y usted se ha aprovechado de esa debilidad» de repente, Mary sacó un cuchillo y alternó la mirada entre el cuchillo y mi persona «¿Sabe que una madre es capaz de todo para ver a un hijo en el camino correcto, feliz? ¿Lo sabe? ¿Sabe que las madres son capaces de matar y morir para proteger a su familia?»

Al ver aquella escena, como mínimo, absurdamente ridícula, no me contuve. Solté una carcajada. Sí, era divertido. ¿Qué significaba aquel arranque casi silencioso de la señora Mary Margaret con un cuchillo en las manos? Nunca fui mujer de noviazgos y estas cuestiones familiares me eran desconocidas hasta ahora. No sabía, realmente, cómo actuar y si mis decisiones serían correctas. Lo único que sabía era que Emma, un día, sería mi esposa y lucharía por ella, por nosotras. Enfrentaría a su madre y a cualquiera. Ya he pasado por tantas pruebas en esta vida. Una más o menos no marcaría la diferencia.

«¿Acaso me está amenazando?» pregunté avanzando hacia ella, quedando cara a cara, sin permitir que replicase «Pues entérese de que no está tratando con cualquiera»

«Mire cómo…»

«Shuuut…» cogí el cuchillo de su mano y lo dejé en la encimera «Usted ya ha hablado lo que ha querido y yo he estado callada. Ahora es mi turno y espero que no me interrumpa» su mirada era de asombro, al mismo tiempo en que la ira aumentaba según mi cuerpo se acercaba al de ella. Inspiré profundamente y “vomité” las palabras «Señora Mary Margaret, siento informarle, pero su hija, Emma Nolan Swan, es lesbiana. Es lesbiana porque siente atracción por mí y no hay nada erróneo en eso. La culpa no es suya, ni de su marido, ni mía…de nadie, así como que a su hijo le gusten las mujeres tampoco es culpa de nadie. No hay cura para quien no está enfermo. Swan goza de plena salud y usted debería agradecerle a ese Dios que reza, pues eso es lo que le importa de verdad a una madre. Su hija no ha cambiado por el hecho de que le gusten las mujeres. Su pequeña continua con los mismos valores que le fueron dados durante su crianza. Nada ha desaparecido, Mary. Emma sigue siendo dulce, responsable, solidaria. Continua siendo la increíble persona que estoy segura que siempre ha sido. Entiendo su reacción. Juro que la entiendo» en ese momento mi tono se ablandó al notar emoción en los ojos que me encaraban «Sé que revelar algo que no debería ser secreto tendría que haber sido de una forma más tranquila, si su miedo no fuera tan grande, si sus prejuicios no la cegasen tanto hasta el punto de herir a Emma, si su negación no la hubiese limitado tanto…No ha salido como lo planeamos, es más, ni habíamos planeado nada sobre este asunto, porque lo tratamos con naturalidad, vivimos nuestra relación tan abiertamente que en ningún momento se pasó por nuestras cabezas que fuera a ser un problema. Usted fue protagonista de su vida durante muchos años, pero ella ha tomado las riendas de la situación. Más que nadie debería saber lo que Emma sufrió y cómo se cerró para el mundo, y querer cambiar no es malo, Mary. Sé cuánto duele crear expectativas en nuestro interior y de repente ver que nada será como lo hemos planeado, pero Swan no es ni nunca será su parte mala» Mary comenzó a llorar en silencio, casi desequilibrándome emocionalmente, pero me mantuve firme para continuar «Ahora, allí en la terraza, tras las atrocidades que usted dijo, obligando a su pequeña a escuchar cosas desagradables sobre mí, sobre el sexo de la persona que ella ama, ella me miró de una manera que me partió el corazón. Emma sintió que la había decepcionado, por haber visto en sus ojos que usted esperaba otra cosa, menos esto. Ella está triste, herida. ¿Qué es preferible? ¿Tenerla viviendo según las reglas de la normalidad impuestas por una sociedad hipócrita y llena de prejuicios o tenerla sonriendo, feliz? Ella ha crecido, Mary, pero usted no quiere entender eso. Va a terminar perdiendo a su niña que está carente de celo y cariño, creyendo que ella es frágil. No, no lo es. Usted le ha dado a Emma todo lo que necesitó durante años, así que no se preocupe más. Sentó las bases muy bien, créalo. Ella necesita aprender a caminar sola ahora, pero necesita de usted diciéndole «Ve, hija, puedes ir…Confía, todo va a salir bien. Si no sale, lo intentas de nuevo» No es difícil, pero requiere esfuerzo…Librarse de los prejuicios es un ejercicio diario, porque sí, toda la sociedad piensa lo contrario a lo que le estoy diciendo. Pero, Mary, ya es hora de librarse de las amarras sociales que nos sujetan, es hora de dejar de lado el conservadurismo religioso que ahoga a las personas, es hora de entender que, independientemente de la orientación sexual de su hija, el mundo no se acaba ni está todo perdido. Esto no es motivo de condena porque no es un crimen. Ella me ama y yo la amo. ¡Amo mucho a su hija! El hecho de que seamos dos mujeres no significa absolutamente nada. Si yo fuera un hombre la respetaría, la amaría y la haría feliz de la misma manera. Estoy enamorada de la personalidad que usted moldeó, por esa persona maravillosa que ella es. Solo quiero hacerla feliz, pero ninguna felicidad que yo le pueda proporcionar va a ser suficiente, pues ella necesita el apoyo de los padres para estar completa. Por favor, no le quite eso por mi culpa» me callé durante unos segundos, observando cómo la mujer que tenía delante se entregaba a un llanto silencioso «Yo la respeto, respeto su hogar. Le voy a decir a Emma que me voy a ir. Mi presencia no será un problema» fui caminando hacia la puerta, pero me detuve al escucharla murmurar.

«Dígale a todos que el almuerzo se va a retrasar un poco y no quiero a nadie molestándome en la cocina diciendo que tienen hambre»

Una breve sonrisa feliz y victoriosa surgió en mis labios. No me giré para mirarla, solo salí, encontrándome con tres pares de ojos afligidos, curiosos y asustados.

«Estamos vivas» bromeé

Swan se levantó inmediatamente y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Vi a su padre y a su hermano sonriendo, lo que alivió más mi corazón.

«Gracias, mi amor. Gracias» mi rubia susurró a mi oído

«Bueno, sobreviví, pero por lo que he entendido quien entre en aquella cocina a partir de ahora hasta la hora de la comida no correrá la misma suerte» dije arrancando carcajadas de todos

«Conozco a la mujer que tengo. Nunca me atrevería. Ese chico aquí es el que tiene la manía de sacarla de sus casillas»

«No hago nada a no ser algunas preguntas y pequeños hurtos de comida» replicó Neal

Emma y yo nos juntamos a ellos en el sofá y continuamos charlando. Estas conversaciones aún eran tímidas debido a ciertas restricciones, pero solo por sentir alivio en los gestos de mi novia, ya había valido la pena haberme sacrificado por ella.

**POV Emma**

Estaba contenta de que la tensión se hubiese aliviado. Era difícil imaginar que mi madre aceptara mis preferencias sexuales, pero solo por el hecho de que hubiera escuchado los argumentos de Regina, se había dado un paso muy grande. Mi padre…bueno, él siempre fue más maleable, sin embargo no dejó de sorprenderme la atención y el respeto con el que estaba tratando a mi novia. Neal…sin comentarios. Estuvo babeando sobre ella solo para provocarme y hacer que papá me echara la bronca por las cachetadas y pellizcos que le daba.

La mesa ya había sido puesta cuando el timbre sonó. Neal corrió a abrir, y cuando vi a nuestra prima Tinker, sobrina de mi madre, recordé que otra tragedia se abatiría aquel día. Mills también se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar y se esforzó por contener la risa.

«¡Tinker, qué sorpresa! No te esperábamos. ¿Almuerzas con nosotros?» mi padre, inocente, se levantó a saludar a la muchacha,

«Hola, tío, tía…» ella los abrazó tímidamente

«Querida, ¿por qué la desnaturalizada de Blanca no ha venido?» mi madre preguntó para después dar un sorbo a un vaso de zumo

«Bueno, en realidad, sí, vosotros estabais esperando a Tinker» Neal atravesó la sala anticipando la respuesta de la chica.

«¿Hum?» la expresión de asombro fue proferida al unísono

«Ella es mi novia»

Inmediatamente, la señora Mary se atragantó con el líquido que tomaba y tuvo que ser socorrida por mi padre que tampoco estaba conteniendo la expresión de susto.

«¡Neal Nolan Swan! ¿Qué…broma es esta? ¡Dejen los dos de hacer bromas!» el señor Nolan intentaba controlar el nerviosismo causado por el asombro.

«Llama a tu novia y dile que venga pronto porque tengo hambre» mi madre soltó y todo miramos hacia su rostro furioso esperando el ataque tras el minuto de silencio que se hizo en el ambiente «No. No. No. No. Esto no puede estar pasando»

Antes de terminar de hablar, su cuerpo se debilitó, y si no fuese sido por los fuertes brazos de Neal que estaba cerca de ella, la pobre habría caído al suelo y hecho daño.

«Tía…» Tinker gritaba asustada

«¡Hey! ¡No grites, mujer!» llamé su atención mientras me encaminé a ayudar a mi madre.

«¡No le hables así!» mi hermano gritaba al otro lado

«Cierren la boca los dos y vamos a llevarla al cuarto» mi padre la cogió por el tronco y nosotros dos por las piernas.

En cuanto la dejamos echada, papá pidió que fuéramos almorzando, ya que él se quedaría cuidándola.

«Y así se va la comida en familia de mi cumpleaños» Neal protestó mientras nos sentábamos a comer

«¡Culpa de vosotros!» rezongué mientras le servía a Regina «Deberían haber preparado mejor el terreno antes de soltar una bomba de esas» me giré hacia la morena «Disculpa,  mi amor, por toda esta escena»

«No te disculpes. Fue…¡hasta gracioso!» reímos

«Pues esta es la familia Nolan Swan. Bienvenida, cuñadita» mi hermano hablaba y mordía su pedazo de pollo «Pero vosotras también podríais haber dejado las declaraciones sexuales para otro día, ¿no?»

«¡Ah, serás desgraciado! ¡Hijo de mala madre!» cogí una papa y se la tiré

«¡Ya te dije que soy hijo de tu misma madre!» se defendía tirándome otra a mí

Esas bromas duraron todo el almuerzo, ya que mis padres nunca más bajaron. Yo había echado de menos las trastadas de Neal, el olor de la casa, de los muebles, de todo. Infelizmente, la vida me llevó a seguir otros caminos y hoy en día estoy agradecida por eso, pues había encontrado a la mujer de mi vida, pero nada me quitaba el derecho a los recuerdos de una época relativamente buena de mi juventud.

Fui feliz en Connecticut. Pero no fui feliz en la elección de la persona que se quedaría a mi lado, pero eso era pasado y estábamos todos reunidos de nuevo para celebrar el futuro.

 


	23. Enfrentamientos

**POV Emma**

«¡Venga, Emma! ¡Por mí!» Neal me atormentaba mientras yo terminaba de guardar la loza del almuerzo

«¡Neal, pervertido!» miré en dirección a la puerta para comprobar que nadie nos estaba mirando «Ya te dije que no te voy a contar mis intimidades con mi novia» bajé el tono de voz, pero le golpeé en el hombro con el paño.

«¡Ay, qué agresiva eres! Solo tengo curiosidad, ¿eh?» frunció el ceño como si estuviera enfadado

«¡Ah, a otras con eso, chico! Como si nunca hubieras visto un video porno lésbico»

«No soy de ese tipo de personas» mi hermano mantuvo el rostro serio.

«¡No, qué va! Estabas viendo un misa aquella vez que papá te pilló en la sala de la tele cuando tenías 12 años y te puso a hacer todos los ejercicios de matemáticas sin que la profesora te los hubiese pedido» nos quedamos un minuto en silencio y después comenzamos a reírnos.

«¡Dios, ni me lo recuerdes! Pensé que realmente un corazón podría salírseme por la boca ese día» me empujó suavemente

«Hablando de nuestro padre…voy a subir y ver cómo está tu madre» le tiré el paño «El resto es para ti» dije caminando hacia la puerta

«Pero, ¿por qué ahora la madre es solo mía y por qué tengo que acabar yo?»

«Porque soy la mayor» grité saliendo de la cocina

Me acerqué a las dos mujeres que charlaban animadas. Abracé a Regina por detrás, y le di un beso en la mejilla

«Hola…» dijo ella sonriendo «¿Ya acabaste? Podías haber dejado que te ayudáramos»

«Neal se ha quedado encargado de eso. De nada, cuñadita» me giré hacia Tinker «Le estoy poniendo las riendas en tu lugar»

«Y te estaré eternamente agradecida por eso» la rubia reía

«Voy a subir a ver cómo está mi madre, ¿bien?» susurré al oído de Regina

«Claro, cariño. Tinker y yo continuaremos nuestra conversación sobre su facultad. Vete tranquila. Estaré bien»

Le besé de nuevo la mejilla y subí. Llamé suavemente a la puerta y mi padre me abrió.

«Hija…» hablaba en un tono casi inaudible.

«Viene a ver cómo está mamá» murmuré entrando lentamente en el cuarto.

«Le he dado un calmante y…se durmió» papá se sentó en la cama a su lado y yo lo imité

«Ah, papá. No deberías haber hecho eso. Sabes lo débil que es su organismo para eso. ¡Ahora Mary tardará en despertarse!»

«Esa es precisamente la intención. Tu madre tiene que descansar la mente de todo este jaleo. ¿Qué hubiera sido de la conmemoración de Neal si siguiera despierta y atacada como estaba?»

«Ya. Tienes razón. La entiendo. Ha sido mucha información nueva, la pobre, y aún más para una mujer tan religiosa. Me sorprendió y me alegro de que no haya acabado todo en un baño de sangre»

«¿Raro, verdad? También me extrañó esa ambigua reacción de tu madre. Cuando lo supo, hasta el momento en que Regina habló con ella, parecía como si el mundo se hubiera acabado. ¿Qué habrán hablado, eh?»

«No lo sé, pero Regina es…increíble, papá. Nos amamos de verdad y no hay nada equivocado en eso. Querría tanto que entendierais que mi corazón la ha elegido a ella. Soy tan feliz y sería importante para mí que os alegrarais por mí»

«Emma…» papá cogió mi mano «Ya te dije que no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Nunca he visto esos ojos verdes tan brillantes como lo están ahora. No tienes noción de lo que sentí cuando cambiaste, cuando aquellas cosas pasaron» él hablaba lento, escogiendo las palabras cuidadosamente «Vi a mi pequeña marchándose triste y no pude hacer nada porque ya era demasiado tarde. Puedo no entender muy bien y ver algo extraño, digamos, que mi princesita esté amando a otra…¿princesa?» reímos

«No, papá, reina. Regina es una reina. ¡Hasta el nombre lo dice!» él besó mi cabeza

«Ojalá que con el tiempo tu madre acepte mejor los hechos»

«Sí…ojalá» sonreí «Yo…voy a bajar. No confío en dejar a Neal solo» le besé la mano y continué hasta la planta de abajo, dejando a mi padre descansado con la señora Mary “gresca” Margaret.

Pasamos la tarde en la sala de juegos Neal, Tinker, Mills y yo. Papá bajó al final de la tarde, seguido de mi madre. Su rostro estaba impasible. Poco habló, pero por lo menos no tuvimos otra situación tensa. Por ahora, aparentemente, habíamos alzado la bandera de la paz. Graham se nos unió alrededor de las 19:00. Ruby se sentía mal y prefirió quedarse en casa recuperándose para el día siguiente. El señor Nolan había mandado restaurar la mesa de billar, así que estaba perfecta para dar algunas certeras tacadas. Jugamos en pareja, Graham y yo, papá y mi hermano, mientras las doncellas charlaban a un lado. De vez en cuando, cuando rodeaba la mesa, echaba una ojeada a mi novia que se mantenía apoyada en la pared, con un pie doblado y los brazos cruzados. ¿Cómo podía ser tan linda, tan seductora? Intenté mantener el control, pero me era imposible no suspirar, humedecer los labios o morderlos al depararme con aquel monumento. Desde que habíamos salido de casa por la mañana, no nos habíamos besado y eso era una tortura. Allí teníamos que contenernos, que refrenar nuestros deseos. Algo casi imposible.

En cierto momento, mi prima se marchó, pues tenía un examen al día siguiente. Decidimos ver la tele hasta que la cena estuviera lista. Como la señora Mary se pasó toda la tarde encerrada en el cuarto, se retrasó en la preparación de la comida. Conociendo el percal, ni me atrevía a ofrecerle ayuda. Mamá odiaba que estuvieran revolviendo en su cocina. Apenas aceptaba que la ayudáramos con la loza.

Estaban todos distraídos, miré a mi morena, recibiendo otra mirada y una sonrisa tímida.  Entonces tuve una idea. Cogí el móvil y le mandé un mensaje.

**«En cinco minutos te levantas diciendo que vas a buscar una chaqueta al maletero. La puerta del lado de esta sala es el despacho de mi padre. Allí hay una salida para el jardín lateral de la casa. Te veo en la puerta de atrás»**

Me levanté y eché a andar sin darle posibilidad de contestación. Me dirigí al sitio indicado y la esperé ansiosa. ¡Cómo los minutos parecen horas cuando se espera con ansias algo! Cerré los ojos y comencé a tamborilear los dedos en la pared. Entonces escuché pasos.

«¡Emma! ¿Estás perdiendo el juicio?» Regina se acercaba lentamente, susurrando y mirando para los lados

«Lo estoy. Por ti» la agarré por los brazos y le di un beso cargado de pasión y añoranza. Ella me detuvo con un leve empujón.

«¡Estás loca! Tus…tu familia está ahí dentro. Alguien puede aparecer en cualquier momento. No quiero problemas»

«Amor, ven aquí» la atraje nuevamente «Llevo esperando esta oportunidad desde que llegamos. Nadie vendrá. Mi madre no saldrá de aquella cocina hasta que la cena no esté lista, los chicos…bueno…ya viste que cuando fui a hablar con Graham me mandó a callar. Así que, están todos concentrados en la televisión que ni pestañean. Además, a esta hora, nadie viene a esta parte de la casa» la besé, recibiendo resistencia al principio, pero luego me lo devolvió.

El beso era intenso, urgente. Necesitábamos sentirnos la una a la otra. La prensé contra la pared y encajé mi rodilla entre sus piernas para disminuir aún más la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos.

«¿Estás segura, amor?» me preguntaba Mills sin aliento

«Absolutamente. Uno rápido para saciar el deseo» sonreí maliciosa «¿Ya te he dicho cuánto me gustas cuando llevas este vestido?» subí mi mano por su muslo izquierdo y apreté su trasero. Alcancé el tejido empapado de las braguitas que llevaba y me sorprendí cuando noté algo de líquido mojar mis dedos al tocar la entrada de su vagina.

«¿Ya estás embriagándome?» le pregunté con un hilo de voz debido a la excitación que estaba sintiendo

«¿No quieres uno rápido? ¡Estoy lista, Swan! Lista para ser follada» apenas acabó de hablar y ágilmente desabrochó mis pantalones y metió su mano dentro encontrándose también con un coño palpitante de tanta excitación.

Pronto nuestras lenguas trabaron una batalla dentro de nuestras bocas. Ora yo chupaba, ora Mills. La penetré con dos dedos, y la escuché gemir bajo, en mi oído cuando le di un chupón en su cuello. Mi morena hizo lo mismo. Nos penetrábamos al mismo ritmo. Las respiraciones se descontrolaban con cada estocada profunda que nos dábamos. Con la mano libre, Regina abrió algunos botones de mi camisa, dejando expuesto mi sujetador. Sacó mi pecho derecho de la copa y se lo llevó a la boca con deseo, succionando mi pezón y apretándolo entre los dientes. No tardaríamos en corrernos. Yo sentía las paredes de su vagina comprimir mis dedos y ella también sentía las mías. Levemente sudadas, gemíamos  la una dentro de la boca de la otra. El clímax estaba llegando, una onda de estremecimientos iba a alcanzarnos.

«¡Ah, no vengas con esas! Los Red Sox están en décimo lugar en la clasificación. ¿De qué quieres hablar, Graham?»

«¿Y qué si Baltimore está en primero? Va a caer. Eso es seguro, Neal. ¡No seas tonto!»

«Paren los dos. ¿Emma? ¿Regina? ¿Dónde estáis? La ce…»

Estábamos tan absortas en los músculos que comenzaban a tensarse debido al cercano orgasmo que ni nos dimos cuenta de su llegada. Nos separamos rápidamente, pero no tanto. Mi padre, Neal y Graham nos pillaron cuando intentábamos, en vano, recomponernos.  

«¡Wow!» mi hermano estaba con la boca abierta

«La cena va a ser servida» miré para papá y él nos miraba con los ojos como platos

«Ya vamos» dije con dificultad debido a la sofocación y a la vergüenza.

«Pero vosotras…» Graham iba a hablar, pero lo interrumpí

«Acabo de decir que ya vamos»

«¿Emma?»

«¿Qué pasa, papá?» pregunté con tono alterado

«Tu blusa…» aún asombrado, señaló hacia mi expuesto cuello. Por suerte, mi pecho no estaba al aire.

Me la abroché mientras los chicos se iban yendo. Neal quedó el último, se giró y me dijo

«¡Qué decepción, Swan! Ni yo hago eso» el desgraciado se estaba riendo de mí

«¡Sal de aquí, chico!» grité

Cogí una piedra del jardín y se la tiré a la espalda mientras él echaba a correr. Por suerte, no le di. Resoplé al girarme hacia Regina, que se mantenía cabizbaja. Intenté abrazarla, pero fui rechazada.

«¿Satisfecha?» me fusiló con la mirada «¡Es tu culpa!»

«Pero amor…yo…»

«¡Tu culpa! Sabes…» Mills escondió el rostro entre la manos «Sabes cuánto odio ser interrumpida cuando voy a correrme. Estaba teniendo un orgasmo y…» cerró los puños «¡Se me va a subir a la cabeza! ¡Estoy furiosa contigo!»

«Me vas a matar si te digo que yo…me corrí, ¿verdad?» sonreí abiertamente para mi novia intentando aliviar su rabia

Su rostro era aterrador, demasiado serio.

«Si hubiese sido tu madre, ahora mismo estaríamos muertas. Date por agradecida y…estás castigada por haberme hecho pasar por esto y…» suspiró «…¡por haberte corrido y yo no!»

Mills salió caminando delante de mí y yo la seguí con prisa. Si intentara discutir o persuadirla en aquel momento, podría empeorar las cosas. Preferí dejarlo como estaba y hablaría con Regina más tarde.

En cuanto entramos y nos sentamos, mi madre comenzó a servir la cena. Con mi visión periférica, vi las miradas maliciosas sobre nosotras. Los tres hombres de la casa estaban sonrientes, Regina y yo, enfurruñadas. Estuvimos en silencio. Las conversaciones venían de los demás ocupantes de la mesa, lo que llamó la atención de mi madre.

«¿Tendré más sorpresas hoy?» preguntó llevándose el tenedor a la boca

«¿Qué sorpresas, amor?» dijo papá haciéndose el desentendido

«No lo sé. Todos estáis extraños, mirándoos. Emma parece estar en trance»

«Estoy callada porque no me siento bien. Ahora, en cuanto a los demás, no respondo por ellos»

«Ya» Graham soltó con cara de diversión, y recibió de mi parte una mirada represiva.

Regina batía el pie. Eso era mala señal. La cena transcurrió, de cierta forma, tranquila. Mills y yo prácticamente en silencio y el resto comentando las cosas de la vida. De vez en cuando, mi madre “pinchaba” a Neal, aun rezongando por el hecho de estar de novio con nuestra prima. No se escaparía de un largo y torturador sermón.

Graham se quedó un rato más tras la cena, y se marchó tras vencer la pelea de quién era mejor, los Red Sox o el Baltimore. Estábamos preparándonos para irnos a dormir cuando mi padre me dijo que me había preparado el cuarto de invitados para mí, y que le dejara mi habitación a Regina. Preferí no oponerme. En mitad de la madrugada, obviamente, fingí ser sonámbula y fui al encuentro de mi novia para intentar una reconciliación. Con mucha dificultad y buena labia, hice que su rabia pasara, y conseguí que me permitiera pasar la noche allí. No me aguanté y terminé el trabajo que había comenzado antes. Hice que Regina tuviera un orgasmo intenso y silencioso, lo que, junto a la adrenalina, nos proporcionó una excitación increíble.

**POV Regina**

Nos despertamos con el ruido de pasos por el pasillo. Probablemente era la madre de Emma que ya se había levantado para preparar el desayuno. Entreabrí la puerta y comprobé si el camino estaba libre para que la loca de mi novia se fuera al cuarto que le había sido destinado.

Pasamos todo el día con los preparativos de última hora para la fiesta. La casa de los Nolan era suficientemente grande para el evento y Mary Margaret parecía organizar bien los espacios.

Todo está decorado, la comida y la bebida preparada, y los invitados llegando. Yo no conseguía describir cómo me sentía. Puede ayudar en la fiesta y eso me hizo feliz. No es que me hubieran aceptado, no, pero digamos que tolerarme bastaba por ahora. Emma estaba siendo maravillosa. No me dejaba descolocada o sola en ningún momento. Eso me llenó de alegría.

Nos estábamos divirtiendo. La familia era importante y por lo que se veía, muy querida. No paraba de llegar gente. Charlábamos con unos y otros, y reíamos de las payasadas de Neal. Graham, a veces, se juntaba con él. Si no lo conociese de antes, diría que el alcohol ya le estaba haciendo efecto. Todo transcurría muy bien hasta que noté a Swan dirigiendo la mirada hacia la entrada. Se quedó pálida y era visible un ligero temblor. Me giré hacia la dirección que ella miraba y pude ver a un muchacho alto, delgado, cabellos negros, ojos claros, digamos que de buena apariencia, entrando en la casa. Era el famoso Killian Jones. Instantáneamente mi rabia subió por mi cuerpo e hice un esfuerzo sobrenatural para contenerme. No estaba segura de lo conveniente de mi acto, pero le di la mano a Emma para que sintiera que yo estaba ahí, a su lado, para protegerla de lo que fuera, como le prometí antes de venir. Volvimos a centrar nuestra atención en la conversación que manteníamos con los que estaban a nuestro lado. Lo presentía, y no tardó mucho para que tuviéramos  su desagradable presencia a nuestro lado.

«¡Hola, rubia! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Entonces, ¿esta es la famosa mujer que te ha virado la cabeza?» el hombre intercalaba la mirada de una a otra, y mantenía una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y él ni se inmutó, o quizás lo estuviera haciendo adrede, lo que era más obvio viniendo de un ser humano tan despreciable. Swan suspiró e  ignoró completamente sus provocaciones. Me sentí orgullosa de ella. Mi novia apretó mi mano y me fue empujando lejos de allí. Dos pasos y el hijo de puta se atrevió a agarrarla por el brazo, haciéndonos parar. No tuve otra elección que detenerlo antes de que las cosas se pusieran más feas. Clavé mis uñas en su mano y lo aparté de Emma, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Sin decir una palabra, nos apartamos de la atención que habíamos acaparado por culpa de aquel breve “desentendimiento” Era evidente que todos allí estaban esperando el momento, pues sabían de la historia de Swan tanto con Killian como conmigo.

Nos sentamos en el porche lateral y le ofrecí algo de beber para que se animase.

«No dejes que esto te estropee la noche, mi amor. Es el cumpleaños de tu hermano. ¡Él está tan feliz! ¡Todo están felices por tenerte aquí! No vamos a estropear eso con tonterías» intenté reconfortarla.

«¿Crees que aquel imbécil es una tontería?»

«No. Sé que para ti no lo es. Lo que quise decir es que no dejes que tus nervios te dominen y acaben con nuestra diversión. Hey…» agarré su rostro entre mis manos «Te amo y estoy aquí, ¿o no? ¿Crees que ese fantasma puede oscurecerte estando yo cerca?»

«Tienes razón» Emma sonrió y reafirmé lo que había dicho con un abrazo «Voy al baño. ¿Estarás bien sola un momento?» me preguntó

«Mi amor, debes hacerte esa pregunta a ti, ¿no crees?» bromeé «¿Quieres ayuda?»

«¿Y si digo que sí?» reímos

«¡Anda vete!»

Me quedé observando cómo iba pasando entre la gente y la saludaba. Suspiré, enamorada de aquel ángel. Mi rubia, definitivamente, era la mujer de mi vida. Nunca pensé  que esto me fuera a pasar: estar completamente enloquecida, amando a una persona. Y ocurrió de la forma más improbable. Eso es lo que vuelve nuestra relación tan única, especial.

Continué con mis divagaciones hasta sentir un apretón en mi brazo. Era Killian agarrándome y arrastrándome hacia una esquina.

«¡Quíteme las manos de encima, imbécil! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?» dije en tono bajo a causa de los invitados, pero furioso al mismo tiempo.

«No se exalte. Solo quiero hablar…Regina» escuchar mi nombre saliendo de la boca de aquel canalla me asqueó

«¡No tengo nada que hablar con usted!» vociferé

«Ah…sí, sí tiene. Voy directo al grano. Quiero que se aparte de Emma»

«¿Qué?» pregunté asombrada ante su osadía

«Quiero que se aparte de Emma. Pretendo reconquistarla y con usted cerca eso será más difícil»

«¿Cómo se atreve a decirme esas cosas? ¿Está borracho? ¿Drogado?»

«No. Estoy más lúcido que nunca. Y no puedo perder el tiempo. Haga que ella se quede, que no se marche con usted»

«¡Esto solo puede ser una broma! ¿Cómo puede decir tantas necedades? Nunca dejaré a Emma. Nunca voy a abandonarla»

«Sí lo hará. Porque si no…me veré obligado a desperdigar a los cuatro vientos el secretito que le esconde a ella y a todos»

Cuando escuché la palabra “secretito”, un escalofrío me subió por la columna. ¿Quién era él para chantajearme?  ¿Y cómo podría saber algo de mi vida? “ _Usando las mismas tretas que usaste tú, tonta”_. Aguanté la respiración. No podía demostrar recelo, flaqueza. De repente, mis cuestionamientos sobre qué y cómo él sabría de mi intimidad se marcharon, dando paso a la rabia. Estaba furiosa por tener delante de mí al tipejo que arruinó la vida de la mujer que yo amaba. Este infeliz, obviamente, no quedó satisfecho al enterarse de que su ex era feliz, muy feliz al lado de otra persona, y menos sabiendo que esa persona era una mujer. Usó las cartas que tenía, pero su error fatal fue no conocer a fondo a su oponente. ¿Killian se consideraba astuto? Yo lo era el doble.

«Digamos que crea en su palabrería. ¿Cómo puede probar lo que dice? ¿Cree que yo simplemente iba a obedecer? Sus palabras son tan ridículas que rayan en lo absurdo» alcé la ceja al acercarme a su rostro

«El problema de las personas es la subestimación. No crea en mí si no quiere. Ya lo verá. Tengo videos, fotos, hasta testimonios que pueden contarle a mi querida y amada Emma lo que usted hizo» soltó una pequeña carcajada «Quien la viera no se podría creer que eso fuera posible. Una mujer tan fina, elegante, rica…¿Su noviecita sabe el dinero que tiene? Ah, seguramente no. ¿Qué sabe ella de Regina Mills? Nada, ¿verdad? Porque estoy seguro de que le esconde todo. Sorprendido estoy de que use su nombre verdadero. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Falta de creatividad o no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello cuando decidió huir? Va a salir de la vida de Emma, quiera o no. ¡Y será hoy, ahora!»

Escuché atenta todo lo que Killian decía. Sus palabras podían derrumbar o asustar a una persona que no estuviera preparada, pero yo siempre he estado un paso por delante de cualquier supuesto enemigo mío. Vacilé solo una vez, y casi me costó la vida. Tengo suerte de ser sagaz y aprender de mis errores. Este imbécil no sabía a quién estaba provocando.

«¡Felicidades! Su discurso ha sido de veras interesante y emocionante, puedo decir. Es un hombre determinado y lo admiraría si no fuera por sus canalladas y estupideces. Ya que por lo visto ha hecho averiguaciones sobre mi pasado, sabe muy bien quién soy. Su osadía en venir a desafiarme con ese chantaje barato ha sido la mayor estupidez que podría haber hecho, muchacho. ¡Eso es lo que es! Un muchacho, un rapaz que no sabe cómo tratar los sentimientos de una mujer. Humilló a Emma, la trató como a la basura, no supo reconocer el amor que ella le ofrecía, y menos aún el valor que ella tenía. Ella fue una tonta en no ver quién era usted, pero no la culpo. Cuando estamos enamorados, cometemos estupidez tras estupidez. Usted fue su mayor error, pero no hay mal que por bien no venga. Creo que ella incluso le estará agradecida por haberle abierto los ojos, por haberla herido, por haber aplastado su corazón que era de usted. Solo que usted no contaba con que las heridas de Emma se cicatrizaran, ¿verdad? Que ella se curara de la enfermedad llamada Killian y que encontrase la cura en los brazos de otra persona. Ella encontró la cura de su corazón despedazado conmigo, idiota» cogí el teléfono y abrí un archivo, y se lo enseñé «Aquí está toda su ficha criminal, que obviamente usted también esconde de todos en esta ciudad. Como puede ver, está la lista de sus cómplices y todo lo que le une a una serie de crímenes. Solo tengo que apretar este simbolito de aquí y el archivo será enviado a la central de Policía. No creo que se tarde mucho en desenmascararlo, ¿verdad? Yo caigo, usted caerá conmigo, querido. Y todo lo que tiene en sus manos sobre mí no es más que mentira, sin embargo más pronto o más tarde, yo me levantaré. En cuanto a lo que tengo yo, los dos sabemos que le puede meter en líos para  el resto de su mediocre vida» me acerqué a él lo suficiente para conseguir sentir su pesada respiración de rabia y miedo «Investigué todo sobre usted. ¿Pensó de verdad que yo vendría sin preparar sabiendo que podía encontrarme con usted?» me eché a reír «Nunca más se atreva a acercarse a Emma, porque, al contrario que usted, yo la amo y la protegeré, cueste lo que cueste. No quiero que toque a mi novia, a no ser que quiera conocer un lado nada amistoso y muy oscuro de Regina Mills» sonreí victoriosa y le di una palmadita en su hombro «¡Diviértase! ¡La fiesta está estupenda!»

Salí de allí y en cuanto estuve lejos de su campo de visión, suspiré aliviada por haber conseguido mantener el control de mis emociones. Killian quería acabar con la felicidad de Swan otra vez y la forma que encontró para ello fue alcanzarme a mí con sus amenazas, pero yo había hecho una promesa, no solo a ella sino a mí misma. La salvaría, la protegería de cualquier mal y él, ciertamente, era una de esas cosas.

 

 


	24. Y todo esto valió la pena

**POV Regina**

Respiré hondo al ver a Emma caminando hacia mí. No sé si era la pasión que se reafirmaba o si realmente esa mujer conseguía estar más linda a cada minuto que pasaba. Se había recogido los cabellos en un moño alto y caminaba sonriendo, feliz.

«¿Tardé?» mi rubia preguntó entrelazando discretamente sus dedos a los míos.

«¡Una eternidad!» bromeé

«Vamos para dentro. Mamá dice que te hará su famoso cóctel para que lo pruebes»

«¿Tu madre dijo eso, amor?» la miré desconfiada

«Lo acaba de decir» me arrastró al centro de la sala donde Graham, Neal y Ruby esperaban ansiosamente a Mary.

«El de uva es para mi hija…» la mujer le pasó la copa a Swan «el de limón para mi bebé…» una para Neal «Este de piña para Ruby. El de fresa es el de Graham y, por último, pero no menos importante, este de uva para…¡Regina!»

¡Claro! Todo estaba siendo incómodo. Sonreí y, antes de poder agradecérselo, la madre de mi novia se retiró rápidamente diciendo que se había olvidado de dar algunas instrucciones a los camareros del buffet.

«Prueba, mi amor. ¡Está genial!» la rubia tomaba su bebida como si aquello fuera néctar de dioses.

«Vamos a ver si la señora Mary Margaret es la reina de las bebidas» bromeé y solo sorbí un poquito, pues me di cuenta de que Emma me había llamado “amor” delante de todos.

Las personas que estaban próximas a nosotras en ese momento sabían de nuestra relación, así que no habría problema por eso, pero aun así, sentí algo diferente, algo bueno. Era como si aquella corta palabra reafirmase sus sentimientos hacia mí.

«Es Neal quien celebra su cumpleaños, pero es tía Mary quien está más vieja. Se olvidó de que mi preferido es el de uva y se lo dio a la nuerita» Graham bromeó

«¡Hey, colega! Estás hablando de mi madre» Neal le dio un golpe en el brazo al amigo

«Que no sea por eso» cogí la copa de su mano y le pasé la mía «Confieso que prefiero la fresa» reímos

¡Realmente aquel cóctel estaba delicioso! ¡Era dulce y ácido! Una mezcla de sabores que, unidos al alcohol, lo dejaba excepcional.

La fiesta no podría ir mejor con el hermano de Swan contando sus anécdotas del colegio. Mi novia se tapaba el rostro con las manos en señal de vergüenza, mientras los demás nos echábamos a reír sin creer que fuera posible que existiera alguien tan loco. De repente, notamos a Graham inquieto, con un comportamiento fuera de lo común. Parecía sudar frío y hacía muecas de vez en cuando.

«¿Está todo bien, querido?» Ruby le preguntaba preocupada

«No sé…creo que no» y el hombre salió disparado hacia fuera

«Ok. Solo tenemos locos en esta familia» comentó Swan mientras nos quedábamos mirando la rara escena.

A pesar de la inquietud por la actitud de Graham, continuamos divirtiéndonos. Después de un tiempo, el hombre volvió pálido, pero con rubor en el rostro.

«¿Qué ocurre, mi amor?» su novia le preguntaba.

«Yo…yo…» se llevó la mano a la barriga y salió corriendo de nuevo.

Neal fue tras él y minutos después volvió riendo.

«¡Está con cagalera!» y no paraba de reír

«¿Qué?» Emma se aguantaba para mantenerse seria, así como todos en el grupo.

«Grah…no para. ¡Está igual que un pato!» y más risas

«¿Pero cómo fue así de repente? Estaba bien…» no me contuve, contagiada por Neal

«No lo sé. Solo sé que vamos a tener que clausurar aquel baño y mamá va a matarlo por eso»

«¡Para de reír, insensible!» Ruby lo reprendía «Debe estar doliéndole»

«Sí. Vete para que veas. “Ay, ay, ay, mi barriguita”. Tío, ¿cómo puede un policía ser tan débil?» la carcajada era tan alta que llamaba la atención de muchos que estaban en la estancia «Ay…» intentaba recobrarse «Me voy a ir con mi novia porque si no me voy a mear en los pantalones de tanto reírme de aquel idiota»

Swan, Ruby y yo nos miramos, intentando entender el motivo de aquel repentino malestar de Graham. Mi novia fue a hablar con la madre a pedir ayuda y cuando Mary supo lo ocurrido, se quedó pasmada y me miró directamente a mí. Encontré extraña su reacción, pero me mantuve callada. Era como si le hubiera sorprendido e indignado al mismo tiempo. En ese momento, me vino la sospecha de que podría haber sido algo que me hubiera hecho a mí y…¡la bebida!, pensé. Entonces había sido eso, solo podía ser. Aquella…señora puso algo en el cóctel para que yo lo pasara mal, pero como cambiamos las bebidas las consecuencias las estaba sufriendo él. Me quedé estupefacta ante la capacidad vengativa de aquella mujer. No sabía si reír, pues era cómico, o si enfadarme por su falsedad. Decidí dejarlo pasar. El amigo de mi novia se tomó un té hecho por David y poco a poco fue mejorando.

La celebración duró hasta el alba. Los invitados se marcharon y nosotros dormimos hasta algo más del mediodía. Por insistencia de Neal y Emma, fuimos a casa de sus amigos, a algunas manzanas de allí. Aún no me sentía cómoda por completo viendo a mi novia haciéndole frente a los prejuicios velados de la ciudad, de los amigos de la familia, conmigo para arriba y para abajo, pegada a su cuello. ¿Era lo que yo quería, que pudiéramos estar sin escondernos? Sí, pero no estaba segura en las consecuencias que acarrearía en su relación con ellos posteriormente, y si estas eran malas la harían sufrir de cierta manera. Bueno, aún estábamos celebrando el cumpleaños de su hermano y debería olvidarme de mis pensamientos de momento al menos.

Aparentemente era un grupo agradable. Me recibieron con cordialidad y me sentí feliz por ello. Habían colocado sillas en el área cubierta de la piscina y una mesa llena de entremeses y bebidas. Tres de los muchachos cogieron unos instrumentos y comenzaron a canturrear. Estaba divertido, acogedor. Ver a mi rubia distrayéndose con sus amigos me llenaba el corazón de alegría.

De repente, el tiempo claro se ensombreció cuando notamos la presencia de Killian que acababa de llegar acompañado de dos personas más. Agarré la mano de Emma y le susurré al oído.

«Todo está bien, amor. Son amigos en común y nos estamos divirtiendo. No vamos a dejar que nada lo estropee, ¿ok? Te amo y no importa nada más. Ya lo superamos»

Ella sonrió asintiendo. Yo sabía que el ex novio  en el mismo sitio que nosotras era demasiada incomodidad, pero intentaría reconfortarla. Por increíble que parezca, él no se acercó, solo miraba de vez en cuando, nada relevante. Emma también se fue tranquilizando con el pasar de los minutos y aprovechamos la fiesta como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella acariciaba mi mano y jugueteaba con la alianza haciéndome sonreír. No nos importaba el intercambio de cariños, ya que a los otros no parecía incomodarles. Coloqué un mechón de su cabello por detrás de la oreja y le dije bajito

«Voy al baño, pero no vengas detrás de mí» bromeé

«No te preocupes, que me aguantaré para no regalarnos uno rapidito como el que hicimos en el jardín» reviré los ojos, la pellizqué ligeramente y me levanté.

Antes de atravesar la puerta que comunicaba con la casa, me choqué con Killian que se había puesto delante de mí a propósito.

«Si la amara de verdad, sabría que Emma detesta que le pongan el cabello detrás de la oreja» me dijo en tono bajo, pero firme

«Y si usted la amase, sabría que sí le gusta y que su oreja es una zona erógena que hace que todo su cuerpo se estremezca y moje las bragas» lo miré de frente y guiñé un ojo, provocándolo.

«Escuche…» el infeliz me agarró por el brazo «No he olvidado nada de nuestra conversación de ayer y no me ha intimidado con sus amenazas»

«Al menos tenemos algo en común. Tampoco yo me he sentido intimidada con sus amenazas descabelladas. No tiene nada concreto, en cambio yo sí» retiré bruscamente mi brazo de su mano «Odio que extraños me toquen»

«¡No es más que una puta lesbiana! ¿A cuántas muchachas “ha convertido” por ahí? Tiene que ser su hobby, ¿no?»

Antes de que pudiera responder, Swan vino hasta nosotros como un huracán.

«¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?» su voz estaba alterada y su rostro enrojecido de rabia

«Solo estoy intercambiando unas palabritas con tu novia, mi ángel» el atrevido respondió

«¡No, no lo estás! Estás enfrentándotele, incomodándola y no voy a permitir que humilles a mi novia de esta forma, Killian»

«Pero no estoy haciendo nada, rubia»

«¿Ah, no? Además no sabéis fingir. Estáis hablando tan bajo que todos están escuchando» miré para donde ella estaba señalando y realmente todos estaban prestando atención en nosotros «¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué pretendes buscándonos de esta manera? Finalmente estoy libre de lo que pensé que sentía por un hijo de puta. Siempre me trataste como basura. No me dabas el cariño que me merecía, la atención, el valor. Me expulsaste de tu vida de la forma más sucia, me traicionaste, engañaste y aún encima de eso, acabaste con mi familia por culpa de tus chanchullos. Solo me di cuenta de eso cuando esta mujer apareció en mi vida y me enseñó lo que es ser amada, ser deseada. Me cuida y me recuerda a cada segundo cuál es el verdadero significado de la palabra felicidad, cosa que tú nunca hiciste. Además, Regina también me ha enseñado lo que es tener un orgasmo» Emma escupía las palabras sin importarle quién estuviera escuchando y sin dejar que él replicase. Me mantuve atenta a todo «Me robaste mi virginidad, me obligaste a follar incluso sin deseo y nunca me hiciste gozar. ¿Por qué?  Porque tú no eres nada de eso de lo que te enorgulleces frente a los otros. ¡Tu pene no me daba placer, por el simple hecho de que no eres bueno en la cama!»

«¡Emma, cierra la boca! Yo…»

Me puse en alerta por si él sobrepasaba los límites.

«¿Tú qué? ¿Cuál es el problema, Killian? ¿Te hiere que toda esa masculinidad de la que te pavoneas no sea suficiente para satisfacer a una mujer? Nadie tiene culpa de eso. Como Regina no tiene culpa de ser tan fogosa y buena en lo que hace. Ella no necesita nada, ningún esfuerzo para dejar a cualquier persona, sea hombre o mujer, muriendo de excitación» mi novia miró a los presentes, para su ex y para mí «¿Quieres saber? ¡Jódanse! Estoy cansada de esconderme en la sombras. Estoy cansada de ser lo que otros quieren que sea»

Swan se acercó a mí, me agarró el rostro con sus manos, y me dio un beso apasionado y voluptuoso. Cuando nos separamos, sin aliento, se giró hacia el hombre boquiabierto que teníamos delante.

«¡Esto es una delicia! Ella es una mujer y me hace mujer. No es la basura que tú eres» me quedé asombrada con lo que Emma acaba de hacer y decir. Asombrada y feliz. «Ven, amor. Vámonos de aquí»

Mi rubia me agarró la mano y, antes de marcharnos, agradeció y pidió disculpas a los anfitriones. Nos despedimos de Neal y Graham y nos marchamos caminando.

«¿Qué fue todo aquello, amor?» pregunté, deteniéndola

«Disculpa. Solo que…no soporté la forma en cómo te habló y eché para fuera todo lo que tenía atragantado desde hacía tiempo» sonrió y me dio un beso demorado «Te estabas divirtiendo, ¿verdad? Perdóname…»

«No tengo nada que perdonarte. Fue lo más hermoso que podías hacer. Me sentí orgullosa por haberte enfrentado a tus miedos» le acaricié su rostro «Siento mucho orgullo de quién eres, Emma Swan» mi novia sonrió avergonzada «¿A dónde vamos? ¿Para casa?»

«No. Quiero llevarte a un lugar. Ven…»

Fuimos caminando hasta la playa. Emma me guio entre las piedras hasta llegar a una zona alta desde donde se podía tener una hermosa vista del color verdeazulado del mar mezclándose  con el azul del cielo.

«¡Qué sitio más perfecto!» sonreí encantada

«Venía siempre aquí cuando estaba enfadada o triste. Me sentaba aquí y me quedaba mirando el agua durante horas y horas y me iba calmando, escuchando el sonido del mar batiendo en las piedras, viendo los barcos desapareciendo en el horizonte. Siempre me trajo paz» me giré hacia ella y vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

«Mi amor, ¿yo realmente te hago feliz? Lo que le dijiste a Killian…» suspiré «…¿es verdad?»

Mi novia apoyó la cabeza en mis hombros, entrelazó los dedos de su mano izquierda con los de mi derecha, y comenzó a acariciar mi pierna. Pasamos algunos minutos en silencio. No era incómodo o tenso, pero quería haber escuchado una respuesta. De repente, Swan comenzó a hablar emocionada.

«El amor es un sentimiento que tiene varios significados, pero es que es imposible definirlo con las palabras que conocemos. Es un sentimiento fuera de lo común, ora nos hace reír, ora nos hace llorar, ora nos provoca escalofríos, ora nos da calor» se echó a reír «Siempre que te miro, siento las palpitaciones aceleradas de mi pecho, un deseo, unas ganas de nunca más soltarte. Desde aquel momento en que me giré cuando llegué al Jeunet y tú estabas agarrando mi móvil en tus manos, pasaste a existir en mi corazón, en mi alma. Hoy en día, te necesito como el aire que respiro. Quiero tenerte para que me complementes, porque vivir por nuestro amor es más importante que la sencilla y mediocre vida vacía que yo llevaba. Quiero besarte a cada momento para demostrarte lo importante que eres. Quiero abrazarte y sentir que estoy protegida en tus brazos y que mientras estemos así, nada ni nadie va a poder separarnos. Quiero hacer el amor contigo, tocarte, sentir tu respiración y tu alma conectada a la mía. Te amo, Regina. He aprendido a amar de verdad a tu lado»

Cuando Emma acabó, yo estaba boquiabierta. Me preguntaba si podía haber en el mundo alguien que amara tanto a alguien. Yo, que siempre fui una despegada, promiscua e inconsecuente. Nunca respeté el sentimiento ajeno, quizás incluso pudiera comparar con Killian. Deseaba a las mujeres y las tenía durante algunas noches. Follaba hasta la extenuación,  y después pasaba a probar otras cosas. Ahora estaba completamente dominada, completamente enamorada. No me veía en otros brazos, sintiendo otro aroma. No me veía admirando el rostro de otra persona, sintiendo caricias que no fueran las de ella. He estado con muchas, no fui de nadie y ahora pertenecía solamente a una en cuerpo, alma y corazón.

«El “te amo” parece sencillo, un concepto básico y bastante común, una expresión bastante gastada, tres palabras copiosamente repetidas, escritas, pronunciadas, pensadas. Parece sencillo, pero no lo es. Y en mí, Emma, la indefinible vibración causada por esas cortas palabas agita todo mi mundo, todo mi ser, y “te amo” significa todo, porque es lo que siento por ti, mi amor. Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo a tu lado. No podría ser otra persona. Estabas predestinada a mí y…» me emocioné «…estoy agradecida por eso»

Swan se colocó delante de mí. Enjugó sus lágrimas y las mías. Me besó. En ese beso pudimos sentir todo el cariño y el amor que nutríamos la una por la otra. Pudimos sentir cuán verdadero y absoluto era todo aquello. Mo novia se fue apartando, me miró con aquellos hermosos ojos vedes. Se sentó y señalo hacia ale horizonte.

«Mira, amor. Es el momento más bonito del día»

La puesta de sol. Sonreímos al observar aquella maravilla de la naturaleza. Una mezcla de colores en el cielo que nos sedujo. El sol cayendo sobre el mar, revistiéndolo de una luz trascendente. Todo estaba en calma y sereno. En aquel momento, nuestros sueños se desvistieron de la timidez. Yo no sabía cuáles eran los pensamientos de la rubia, ni ella los míos, pero estaba segura de que ambas soñábamos con caminar de manos dadas hasta el fin.

«Gracias por el maravilloso fin de semana» dije besando la alianza en su dedo

«Solo lo ha sido porque has estado conmigo» se giró y me besó «Quiero regresar hoy a Nueva York»

«Pero, ¿por qué, amor? Vamos a llegar muy tarde. ¿Quieres que coger de noche la carretera?»

«Sí. Quiero ver una película y dormir abrazada contigo. No podemos hacer esto aquí y echo de menos tus cariños»

«¿No puedes esperar a mañana?» pregunté acariciando su rostro

«Mi amor, te necesito urgentemente»

«Está bien. Yo conduzco» nos besamos una vez más y caminamos en dirección a la casa de los padres de Emma.

En el camino, llamamos a Graham y a Neal para avisarle del cambio de nuestros planes. La suerte es que estaban borrachos y no se quejaron mucho. Cuando llegamos a la casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas y, en cuando entramos, constatamos que no había nadie.

«¡Genial! Mejor así, evitaremos posibles discusiones» mi rubia dijo mientras preparábamos las maletas.

«¿Nos vas a querer despedirte de tus padres?»

«No…les dejaré una nota. ¿Puedes acabar aquí? Voy al despacho»

«Claro, amor»

Terminé con nuestras cosas, y las metí en el maletero. Emma escribió la nota y la dejó sobre la encimera de la cocina. Habíamos pasado por muchas cosas en esos tres días, pero cada segundo había valido la pena cuando, al estar de camino a casa, mi novia se durmió sonriendo, apoyada su cabeza en la ventana del coche.


	25. Una intensa noche de sexo

 

**POV Emma**

Llegamos a Nueva York temprano. Supongo que el tráfico tuvo que estar fluido, porque Regina tardó menos en la vuelta que en la ida. He dicho creo, porque estuve durmiendo como una bebé durante todo el trayecto. Además de cansada, estaba en paz conmigo misma. El miedo que sentía por volver a Connecticut solo era recelo a enfrentarme a mis fantasmas. Quizás no lo hubiera hecho sola. Mi novia ha sido la pieza fundamental para cerrar de una vez ese ciclo. Estaba libre, finalmente libre.

Mills estacionó frente a la pizzería que estaba cerca de mi apartamento.

«Creí que te querías convertir en la Bella Durmiente en tu casa, por eso he venido para acá. ¿Estas segura de que no quieres dejar la sesión cine y pizza para otro momento, mi amor?» me preguntaba mientras cogía el bolso del asiento de atrás.

«Estoy bien. Solo me he quedado dormida unos minutos» reí saliendo del coche «Vamos, antes de que me decida por comida china»

«¡Ah, no! Ni pensar. Si quieres ir a aquel restaurante de la manzana de abajo, irás sola y comerás sola. ¡La comida de allí parece de cera!»

«¡Regina Mills y sus exageraciones!» bromeé mientras agarraba su mano y entrabamos en el establecimiento

Escogimos de qué la queríamos, fuimos a la tienda de las bebidas y seguimos para mi casa. El cansancio del fin de semana y el deseo de estar tranquilas nos impidieron deshacer las maletas. Solo las dejamos a un lado, tomamos un baño rápido y caímos casi desfallecidas en el sofá. 

«Amor, ¿qué película vemos?» mi novia colocaba las pizzas en la mesita del centro y las cervezas en la cubitera con hielo mientras yo pasaba por los títulos.

«Comedia. _Resacón en Las Vegas»_ respondí poniéndola en pause al comienzo

«Bien. Tenemos que ver algo animado, si no, ambas nos quedaremos dormidas en los primeros diez minutos» rio anidándose a mi lado, debajo del edredón, cogió el mando y le dio al play.

«¿Quieres tener una despedida de soltera cuando nos casemos?» le pregunté

«¿Quieres casarte conmigo, señorita Swan?»

«Sé que pasaré el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Nada más apropiado que estar casada con una mujer increíble, ¿no crees? Tengo que asegurarme de que tus bienes sean míos también» sorbí la cerveza y le di un beso rápido en la mejilla, previendo su reacción

«¡Emma!» me dio una palmada en el brazo a modo de reprimenda «Entonces, ¿solo estás conmigo por interés?»

«¡Claro! ¡Interés en hacerte cariños, interés en amarte, interés en hacerte feliz, interés hasta en comerte!» reímos

«¡Idiota!» Regina mordió un generoso trozo de masa «Hum, considero justo estar casada de aquí a un tiempo. Quien no tendrá la misma opinión es tu madre, ¿no?»

«¡Ay, la señora Mary Margaret! Esa es más difícil de roer. Me sorprendí de lo bien que pudiste llevarla, mi amor» señalé «Creí que no fuese a bajar la guardia, pero conseguiste algo grandioso»

La morena suspiró, se giró hacia mí y me miró de frente

«Tengo que contarte algo» su rostro era una mezcla de preocupación y diversión «Pero no quiero que te enfades, o que hagas ninguna tontería»

«¡Habla! Me estás poniendo nerviosa y preocupada»

«Tu madre…ella…sospecho que me puso  algo en mi bebida para que me provocara diarrea»

«¿Qué?» casi escupí la cerveza «¿Cómo es eso, Regina?»

«¡Calma! He dicho que no te quería así»

Cogí aire, conté hasta diez y le ofrecí una falsa sonrisa

«Continua, amor. Estoy calmadísima, como un monje tibetano»

«Deja el sarcasmo, Emma. Bueno, tuve la sospecha cuando Graham empezó a sentirse mal y ella me miró de manera “extraña”»

«¿Extraña cómo?»

«¡No sé! Asustada, incrédula, quizás indignada»

«No me lo puedo creer» bajé la mirada, asombrada ante lo que escuchaba «Incrédula estoy yo. ¿Cómo fue capaz de algo así?»

«Debe haber “bautizado” mi cóctel y dio la casualidad que Graham y yo los intercambiamos. Realmente, quien tuvo mala suerte fue él, pobre»

Nos miramos y nos quedamos algunos segundos en silencio. De repente, en sincronía, comenzamos a reírnos recordando lo ocurrido.

«¿Y si te hubiese pasado a ti?» no conseguía parar de reír

«No quiero ni pensarlo» mi morena se colocaba la mano en el pecho e intentaba recuperar el aliento «El pobrecito allí encerrado sufriendo y tu hermano riéndose»

«Neal es un bromista descarado, ay» terminé mi cerveza y ataqué la pizza «Voy a llamarle la atención a mi madre»

«¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! No ha pasado nada grave y tenemos que intentar entender su punto de vista. Lo que hizo se puede ver cómo la actitud de una madre preocupada por su hija. Todo es nuevo para la gente, mi amor. Fue difícil para nosotras adaptarnos a esta relación, ¿cómo no lo va a ser para ella que nunca imaginó ver a su única hija en brazos de otra mujer? Vamos con calma. Si te pones a discutir, en vez de crear medios para la aceptación, vas a acabar por hacer que cree más antipatía hacia nosotras»

«Sí, tienes razón. Mejor dejarlo como está. ¡Pero la próxima vez no se me escapa!» atraje a Regina para mis brazos «Cambiando completamente de asunto…extraño a Henry»

«Pensé en él en la fiesta de Neal. ¡La casa de tus padres es tan grande! Si lo hubiésemos llevado, se habría divertido mucho»

«Es verdad. Podríamos pasear con el chico esta semana. ¿Qué te parece?» pregunté, acariciando sus cabellos

«¡Teatro! Probablemente Henry nunca ha visto una obra. Un musical, ya que sabemos que le gusta la música»

«Estupenda idea. Mañana vemos qué espectáculos hay en cartelera y vemos a cuál lo llevamos»

«Amor, lo que has dicho hace un momento de boda…¿es verdad?» mirábamos la televisión, pero podía sentir su ansiedad

«Sí y no. Quiero compartir toda mi vida contigo, pero lo del interés era una broma»

«¡Eso lo sé, tonta! Quiero decir…si deseas estar conmigo, seremos familia. ¿Dónde encajaría Henry?»

«No lo sé. Yo…» alcé delicadamente su rostro para mirarla de frente «¿Estás pensando en adoptar al chico, Regina? ¿De verdad?»

«¿Tú no?» el semblante de mi novia plasmaba aprensión

«Sabes que pienso en él, en su situación y en su futuro desde que lo conocí. ¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Estás segura de eso? Porque para mí no habría felicidad mayor que estar con la mujer que amo, cuidando de ese muchachito que nos ha ayudado tanto» Vi una sonrisa hermosa formarse en aquellos labios. Su cicatriz se mostró aún más y no resistí en besarla.

«¿Podemos ir introduciendo el tema poco a poco con Henry y planeando nuestro futuro?» Mills se iluminó de alegría

«¡No podemos, debemos! ¡Vamos a ser una familia! ¡Una hermosa familia!»

La besé otra vez. Un beso apasionado, demostrando todo el amor y la felicidad que sentíamos en aquel momento. Nos separamos y jugueteamos con las narices, acariciándonos mutuamente. Nuestras caricias fueron interrumpidas por el toque estridente del móvil de Regina.

«¡Extraño! ¿Número desconocido a estas horas?» frunció el ceño cuando miró la pantalla del móvil «¿Diga?» paseé mi mirada entre la película, la pizza que comíamos y su insistencia en saber quién era «¡Sí! ¿No va a decir nada? ¿Quién es?» finalmente colgó «¡Mierda! Odio cuando llaman y no dicen nada»

«¿No se identificaron?» pregunté

«No. Se quedó callado. Solo puede ser un gracioso que no tiene nada mejor que hacer» mi novia resopló rabiosa

«¡Relájate! Vuelve a mi lado, que estaba calentito y rico estar abrazada a ti» sonreí abriendo los brazos

Y de nuevo nos abrazamos, sintiendo el calor de nuestros cuerpos y la delicada manifestación del afecto que sentíamos la una por la otra. Acabamos quedándonos dormidas, envueltas en una burbuja de plena satisfacción.

**POV Regina**

Me desperté sintiendo el peso del brazo de Emma en mi cintura. Me giré lentamente y me quedé varios minutos contemplando su angelical rostro mientras dormía profundamente. El sofá era pequeño para nosotras dos. Estábamos completamente incómodas, pero no quería salir de ahí. Por mí, nunca saldría de ahí. Mi mayor deseo era que aquella vida que pretendíamos tener, la vida perfecta que planeábamos tener, pudiera concretizarse. Quizás se haría, quizás no. Tenía miedo de que el desastre cayera sobre nosotras en cualquier momento y esa era una realidad plenamente plausible. Nada es tan bonito ni tan increíble en este mundo, principalmente cuando se trata de algo relacionado con Regina Mills. Yo no nací para vivir en este cuento de hadas y estar en él, a veces, me retorcía el estómago, pues era tan bueno que me hacía tener la certeza de que no era merecedora de tal felicidad.

No me había dado cuenta de que las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro hasta que mi rubia se despertó y me las enjugó.

«¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Te encuentras mal?» me preguntaba preocupada

«No. Es solo…alegría» suspiré «Gracias por estar conmigo, por amarme y permitir que yo también te ame»

«Finalmente, ¿no? Tardamos en pulir las aristas de nuestro noviazgo. Han sido tantos los problemas que llegué a pensar que no sobreviviríamos. Sin embargo, aquí estamos, encogidas en este sofá y probablemente muy atrasadas» Emma rio, haciéndome reír de sus gracias.

«Sí…conseguiste romper la armadura de hielo de mi corazón»

«Regina, ¿qué sucede con nosotras?» mi novia se levantó «Estamos tan…melosas últimamente. ¿Serán las hormonas? Tiene que ser un problema serio. Demasiado azúcar, diabetes…»

«No me lo puedo creer» bajé la mirada y balanceé la cabeza negando «¡Consigues estropear cualquier momento, Swan!» me puse de pie «¡Voy a prepararme para ir al trabajo que es lo mejor que hago!»

«¡No! ¡Regina, amor, vuelve aquí! Estaba bromeando» vino detrás de mí, provocándome carcajadas cuando comenzó a hacerme cosquillas

«¡Yo también, tonta! No tardes una hora en cambiarte. Ya que insistes en trabajar conmigo, tienes que seguir mis órdenes y odio que los trabajadores se retrasen»

«¡A la orden, jefa!»

Fuimos a la cafetería, y como los otros días, Emma se sentó en una mesa para adelantar sus trabajos mientras yo cuidaba de la cocina. Al volver, fui a colocar las manzanas en la cesa y me quedé observándola dejar el portátil e ir a atender a algunos clientes, ya que un camarero había faltado. Era bonito ver el empeño y la amabilidad con que ella los trataba a todos. Las caras de Leroy y de Wiil no eran nada agradables al ver lo que Swan hacía. Me di cuenta de que, de cierta manera, estaban incómodos con la presencia de mi novia. Celos, miedo de ser despedidos, no lo sé con certeza. Tendría que hacer una reunión con los dos y explicarles la situación. Nunca me ha gustado que mis empleados trabajasen insatisfechos. No iba a cerrar los ojos ahora.

Sonreí abiertamente cuando ella vino hasta mí a informarme de que habíamos recibido elogios y…¡propina!

«¡Felicidades, mi amor! Te las estás apañando mejor que yo»

«Jamás estaré a tu altura. Tus formas son únicas. ¡Nunca serán superadas!»

«Emma…¿podrías quedarte en la caja un momento? Tengo que salir a pagar algunas cuentas y ya que te prestaste voluntaria a ayudar…»

«¡Claro! Me quedo, pero ¿no prefieres que vaya yo en tu lugar o mandar a alguien?»

«No. Ciertas cosas prefiero hacerlas yo misma. ¿Me entiendes, no?»

«¡Por supuesto! Puedes ir tranquila. Cuidaré de todo aquí. ¿Tardarás?» me preguntaba

«Espero que no. Dependerá del banco. Regreso antes del cierre» sonreí, le di un beso en la mejilla y salí antes de que pudiera replicar.

Hace tiempo que venía soñando con algo y quería ponerlo en práctica. Debido a los acontecimientos y a algunas atribulaciones, lo fui postergando, pero he decidido que de hoy no pasaría. Le daría una sorpresa a mi novia. Por suerte, conseguí apartarme de su lado sin que sospechara.

Decidí ir caminando hasta mi destino para tomar algo de aire fresco y poder mover las piernas. En el momento en que salí del Jeunet, mi móvil tocó, y al mirar la pantalla, vi aquel mismo número desconocido de la otra vez. Lo cogí.

«¿Diga? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué broma estúpida es esta?»

De nuevo la persona nada dijo. Colgué resoplando de rabia. ¡Qué manía de estos bromistas que acaban con la paciencia de los demás! Minutos después, otra llamada. No sé por qué, me vino la imagen de Killian a la mente.

«¡Mira desgraciado! ¿La humillación que pasaste no fue suficiente? ¿Quieres más? ¿Quieres saber que tu ex folla conmigo de una manera increíble mientras que contigo fue prácticamente violada? Ahórrame tus chiquillerías.  Ya te dije que acabo contigo en segundos. Y no vengas a chantajearme porque también dije que puedo desmentir todo lo que supuestamente tienes en mi contra. Esta vez perdiste. ¡Déjanos en paz!»

Colgué con tanta vehemencia que casi lo dejé caer al suelo. ¿En qué estaba pesando ese “chico”? ¡Era increíble su comportamiento!

Seguí indignada mi camino, hasta que un hombre chocó conmigo

«¡Disculpe, señora!» el infeliz tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios

«¡Me lo merezco!» me aparté aún más indignada

 _“Esto solo puede ser Murphy. ¡Hijo de perra!”_ Respiré profundamente para intentar calmarme. Quería que ese fuera un día especial, y no iba a dejar que nada estropease mis planes.

Bueno, hice lo que era necesario y regresé al café a tiempo para cerrarlo.

«Mi amor, me tomé la libertad de comenzar a rellenar las planillas de contabilidad del mes por ti» decía Swan mientras entrabamos en el coche

«¿Ya te he dicho que ere la mejor novia del mundo?»

«No sé…» me dio un beso y ni me importo que estuviéramos a las puertas del trabajo.

«Eres la mejor novia del mundo. Para demostrártelo, vamos a dar un paseo hoy»

«¿Ah sí? ¿A dónde?»

«Sorpresa. Te dejo en tu apartamento y yo me iré al mío»

«Regina, ¿por qué? ¿No podemos prepararnos juntas? ¿Qué estás tramando?»

«Calma, amor. Te va a gustar. En cuanto llegue a casa, te paso la dirección del sitio donde tienes que encontrarme y la hora. ¡Y sin preguntas, Emma!»

«Ok. Sin preguntas, Señora Misterio» reímos de su broma

Y así lo hice. Dejé a mi novia en su casa y me fui a la mía. Me extrañó el hecho de, al girar la llave, ver que la puerta no estaba cerrada.

«¡Ay, Swan! ¿Cuándo aprenderás a ser más atenta?» suspiré y sonreí por lo despistada que era mi novia.

Corrí a tomar un baño, a arreglarme y salir en dirección a sitio cuyas coordenadas le había mandado a Emma. Dispuse lo necesario y me senté, esperando animada la noche maravillosa que tendríamos.

**POV Emma**

Mi novia siempre ha sido una mujer misteriosa. Ya me había acostumbrado a ese hecho, pero hoy en especial lo estaba un poco más. Salió del café en mitad de la tarde, algo casi imposible que pasara, y encima se sacó de la manga ese paseo sorpresa.

Cuando recibí su mensaje diciéndome que nos encontraríamos en el St. Regis a las 21:00, casi me atraganté con un pedazo de queso que estaba comiendo.

«¿Regina, estás loca? Es el hotel más caro de Nueva York. ¿Qué pretendes?»

Me quedé mirando la pantalla del móvil por un tiempo, aún sin poderme creer lo que había leído.

«¡Ok! Le daré un voto de confianza»

Como no sabía lo que haríamos, opté por ponerme algo básico y elegante, dado que al principio íbamos a estar en un establecimiento extremadamente lujoso. Me puse un vestido negro recortado en las mangas y la espalda al desnudo. Unos zapatos color marfil, cabellos sueltos y maquillaje ligero. Me miré en el espejo y me gustó la imagen reflejada en él.

«Creo que a mi novia le va a gustar» sonreí

Llegué al hotel con diez minutos de adelanto sobre el horario marcado. Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa. No saber lo que estaba pasando, lo que iba a pasar, no tener control de la situación es angustiante. Subí a la suite indicada, me encontré la puerta abierta. Al entrar, me quedé boquiabierta. Toda la decoración era all estilo de  “Moulin Rouge”

«¡Wow!»

Al lado derecho de la antesala, había una gran cortina color Borgoña. Enfrente, un sillón de gamuza negro. Luces y velas daban un toque de misterio al ambiente.

«¿Regina?» llamé a mi novia y no obtuve respuesta inmediata.

Caminé por la estancia hasta que, pocos pasos después, su voz ronca resonó

«Swan, siéntate en el sillón. ¡Ahora!»

Me asusté y miré, desconfiada, para todos lados, buscándola. Sonreí, incrédula y decidí obedecer. De repente, pude escuchar una canción lenta y sensual.

**“Birds flying high you know how I feel**

**Sun in the sky you know how I feel**

**Breeze driftin’ on by you know how I feel**

**It’s a new dwan**

**It’s a new Day**

**It’s a new life**

**For me**

**And I’m feeling good…”**

La cortina se abrió y pude ver a Regina de espalda. Estaba vestida con un corpiño rojo y negro, medias, zapatos de tacón de aguja y un sombrero. Mi novia se movió descendiendo su cuerpo hasta el suelo y empinando el trasero. Tragué en seco, admirando aquella excitante escena. Cuando Mills se giró, la única reacción que tuve fue contener la respiración, desorbitar los ojos y decir

«¡La madre que me parió!»

¡Aquella mujer era maravillosa! En su rostro, de todo el maquillaje, lo que destacaba era ese rojo intenso en sus labios. Las sombra de ojo de colores vibrantes, delineador y pestañas postizas. El escote…¡cielos! Sus pechos parecían listos para saltar fuera de la ropa. Me retorcí un poco sintiendo mi vagina latir de tensión. Hice amago de levantarme, pero Regina dijo que no con el dedo, y enseguida se lo llevó a la boca, exhibiendo aquel cuerpo escultural y cara de desvergonzada mientras se movía al ritmo de la música.

 

**“…Fish in the sea you know how I feel**

**River running free you know how I feel**

**Blossom on the tree you know how I feel**

**It’s a new dawn**

**It’s a new Day**

**It’s a new life**

**For me**

**And I’m feeling good…”**

Mills caminó hasta mí de forma lenta y sensual. Se sentó en mi regazo y se movió al son de la música. Subí mis manos por los laterales de su cuerpo y miré aquellos pechos deliciosos que tenía delante de mí.

«¡Joder! ¡Qué buena estás!» salivé lista a llevarme a la boca aquella tentación, cuando la morena se quitó el sombrero y me lo puso en mi cabeza. La mordida que dio a su labio  causó un efecto devastador en mis bragas.

«¿Te está gustando?» la muy hija de su madre se giró y me pasó el trasero por mi cara.

De forma torturadora, Regina se fui quitando los guantes y los tiró hacía mí por encima de sus hombros

 

**“…Stars when you shine you know how I feel**

**Scent of the pine you know how I feel**

**Oh freedom is mine**

**And I know how I feel”**

Aquel baile me estaba enloqueciendo. Realmente, el ambiente, la ropa, la forma en cómo Mills estaba llevando la situación me estaba dejando en un enfebrecido estado de deseo sexual.

Mi novia agarró mi mano y nos condujo al cuarto. Pasó la lengua por mis labios, a la vez que sus manos se deslizaban por mi vestido, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Delicadamente, me empujó. Quedé acostada en la cama, apoyando los codos en el colchón, esperando su próximo movimiento. Mientras bajaba y subía su cuerpo, desató el lazo de su corpiño y se quitó la prenda, tapándose con las manos los pechos, haciendo que todo el ambiente se volviera más sensual.

_“¡Puta mierda! Si continua así, me voy a correr sin tocarla”_

Aquel monumento vino gateando y se colocó sobre mí. Cerré los ojos y sentí su lengua invadir mi boca. El beso fue lento y voluptuoso. Cuando más se movía encima de mi vagina, más clavaba yo las uñas en su cintura. Apreté sus pechos y lamí su lengua antes de que ella descendiera por todo mi cuerpo mientras me iba chupando. Arqueé la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sentí las mordidas en mi abdomen, provocándome escalofríos por todos mis miembros.

«Ahhhhhhhh….Reginaaa….»

La desvergonzada presionó mi vagina, sobre el tejido empapado y me mordió el clítoris, provocándome otro gemido, una mezcla entre dolor y placer.

«Esto está interesante…» su voz era ronca y podría tener un orgasmo en ese mismo instante, en aquel exacto momento, si no fuera por la sorpresa que me invadió cuando mis bragas fueron retiradas de un solo tirón.

Mills pasaba las puntas de sus pechos por mi empapado sexo, haciendo que latiera aún más.

«¡Joder, Regina! No me tortures más»

«¿Crees que estás siendo torturada, querida?» jugueteaba con sus dedos en mi entrada «¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que pare?»

«¡No!» grité afectada «¡No pares! ¡Solo…solo mete esos dedos de una vez dentro de mí y fóllame!»

«¿Así?» la noté penetrándome con dos dedos profundamente

«Ooooohhhh….» me bamboleé sobre su mano, aún con los ojos cerrados, apretando las sábanas «¡Es…es tan bueno!»

Mi morena aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, yendo cada vez más fuerte y más rápido. Cuando comenzó a lamer mi vagina y a mordisquear mis labios mayores, no resistí y entré en un estado de máxima excitación. El gozo llegó provocando que los músculos de mi pierna se entumecieran. Los dedos que aquella delicia metió en mí fueron a parar a mi boca y los lamí con fruición.

«Adoro cuando te corres de esa manera para mí, ¿lo sabías?» susurró Regina a mi oído, después de meter la lengua en mi oreja «Pero ahora es mi turno…»

Dicho eso, Mills se levantó, se quitó las bragas, ascendió por mi cuerpo, y colocó su vagina sobre mi cara, y ordenó.

«¡Cómeme! ¡Pero hazlo con fuerza, Swan!»

Aquello era música para mí. Agarré su cintura y planté mi boca en aquella vagina ya lubrificada por la excitación. Pasé mi lengua por toda su extensión, prestándole una atención especial a su hinchado y palpitante clítoris.

«Oooohhhh….»

Los gemidos de Regina me hacían delirar. Con mis dedos me abrí camino y metí mi lengua dentro de ella. Mi novia subía y bajaba la pelvis facilitando la penetración. Nuestros cuerpos estaban sincronizados y en sintonía. Una mezcla de tensión y deseo se apoderaba de nosotras. De repente, ella se levantó y se puso de espalda. De nuevo, su trasero empinado estaba en mi cara, dándome una maravillosa visión de sus partes íntimas.

«¡Quiero que me folles, Swan! Fóllame de todas las maneras que puedas. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí y correrme como loca en tu mano»

¡Ah, qué delicia! Sin pensarlo dos veces, lamí de arriba abajo su vagina y enfilé tres dedos en su interior. Mi pulgar masajeaba su clítoris y ella se bamboleaba a un ritmo frenético.

«Eso, Emmaaaa…así…mete más…ahhh…»

La conocía bien para saber lo sedienta que estaba mi novia de sexo y de aquel sexo que nos deja con las piernas como un flan. Di una palmada en sus nalgas y sonreí maliciosa.

«Te voy a dar lo que quieres…»

Alcé un poco la cabeza, y penetré su ano primeramente con la lengua. Dejé la zona bien mojada y fui introduciendo un dedo, después otro, muy lentamente. Aumenté las embestidas y la follé como ella quería. Dicho y hecho. Cuando el orgasmo le vino de forma violenta, arrebatándola y haciendo que su caliente liquido corriera entre sus piernas, me deslicé debajo de ella y ese gozo también vino hacia mí. No me contuve ante aquel delicioso olor a sexo y, al retirar mis dedos, me lancé a su vagina succionando todo su gozo. La ayudé a echarse a mi lado. Encajé nuestras piernas y abracé su cintura.

«¡Wow! ¡Ha sido…increíble!» ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y sonreía abiertamente

«¡Ha sido mágico! Cada vez noto más excitación en ti» respondí aún sofocada

«¿Ah sí? Eso está bien. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque solo estoy recuperando el aliento. ¡Nuestra noche solo acaba de comenzar, querida!»

Me estaba encantado el fuego de aquella mujer. Suspiré y abrí mis piernas para ella. Le ofrecí mi mejor sonrisa desvergonzada. Sí, aquella noche solo estaba comenzando.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Angustia y alegría

**POV Emma**

El sexo con Regina era cada vez más placentero. Aquella mujer me sacaba de mis cabales y despertaba en mí instintos que ni yo misma pensé que era posible que tuviera. Tuvimos una noche maravillosa. Orgasmos tras orgasmos, nos quedamos dormidas exhaustas y, por esto, nos despertamos algo atrasadas.

«¡Vamos, Emma! ¡Por favor, no tardes una hora en arreglarte!» mi morena gritaba mientras corría de un lado a otro recogiendo sus cosas

«¡Ya estoy casi lista!» le devolví dejándome ver en la puerta del baño «¡Aún tenemos que pasar por casa para cambiarnos de ropa e ir a buscar a Henry para planear la salida, cariño!

«¡Encima tenemos eso! ¿Estará en el albergue?» preguntaba mientras se ponía los zapatos

«Ojalá que sí. Si no, creo que estará en aquella callejuela cerca del Central Park. Aquella del restaurante japonés, ¿sabes?» salí del baño colocándome el pelo «Estoy lista. ¿Vamos?»

«¡Sí, por favor!»

Bajamos. Regina pagó la cuenta del hotel y continuamos para mi casa. Por suerte, tenía algunas piezas de ropa de mi novia y ella pudo vestirse allí mismo. Rápidamente, salimos a buscar a nuestro pequeño. “Nuestro”…era raro pensar así, pero en el fondo sentíamos que Henry, de cierta manera, nos pertenecía debido a la estima que le teníamos. Al doblar la esquina del albergue, lo vimos conversando con otros tres chicos. Paré el coche al otro lado de la calle y lo llamé

«¡Hey! ¡Cómo os he echado de menos!» dijo él al acercarse a la ventanilla, dándole un beso a Mills.

«¡Nosotros también, querido!» mi novia pellizcó su mejilla

«¿No gano yo un beso?» fingí estar enfadada

«¡Pero claro que sí!» dio la vuelta al coche y me dio un apretado abrazo, besándome a continuación «¿Qué hacéis por aquí?»

«Bueno, hemos venido a proponerte una cosa. ¿Quieres ir a ver una obra de teatro con nosotras más tarde?» le pregunté sonriéndole abiertamente

«¿Y después, quién sabe, una de esas super comidas sabrosas?» completó Regina

«¡Yo…yo…me encantaría! ¡Nunca he ido al teatro!» tenía los ojitos brillando y eso nos llenó de alegría

«Y creo que te va a encantar esta representación, ¡pero es una sorpresa! Te pasamos a buscar sobre las 18:30, ¿ok?» dije, contagiada por su entusiasmo

«¡Sí, claro! Yo…» el muchacho me dio otro apretado abrazo, después salió corriendo para el lado de la morena e hizo lo mismo «¡Gracias!»

«¡Vístete bien y perfúmate, como un hombrecito!» Mills le orientó

«¿Estás diciendo que huelo mal?» nos miró asustado, llevándose las axilas a la nariz

«No, mi amor,  solo es una manera de hablar. No hueles mal. No te olvides de avisar en el albergue que llegarás alrededor de las 22:30. Es más, tenemos que conocer este sitio, ¿no, Emma?»

«¡Sí, es verdad! Aprovecha y pregunta cuándo podemos hacer una visita» completé «Ahora tenemos que irnos. Ya llegamos tarde al trabajo»

«Está bien. ¡Cuando lleguéis, estaré listo!» decía sonriente

«¡Hasta más tarde!» me despedí, mientras arrancaba el coche

«Henry es tan especial. ¿Te diste cuenta de que casi se echa a llorar?» Regina parecía muy feliz con nuestra aproximación al pequeño.

«¡Fue al hablar de comida!» bromeé

«¡Él no eres tú, Swan!» reímos

Estacioné el coche, y antes de salir, recordé algo que había hecho durante el tiempo que mi novia estuvo alejada del Jeunet en la tarde pasada. Recelosa en contarle sobre mi desconfianza con Leroy, decidí  hacer que Mills lo “descubriese por ella misma”

«Amor, como sé que estamos cerca de cerrar el mes, como estaba todo tranquilo, decidí preparar los libros del balance mensual. Te lo dejé todo separado por orden cronológico, organicé las facturas y todo lo demás» dije mientras abría la puerta.

«¡Pero qué mujer eficiente, Dios mío! Me veré obligada a ascenderte de novia a gerente de mi establecimiento» cogió mi mano, sonriendo, para entrar en la cafetería.

«¡Ah…no quiero ese ascenso, no!» reí

Llegamos y los muchachos ya estaban en sus puestos trabajando. Los saludamos a todos, incluso a algunos clientes. Me senté en mi mesa habitual. Encendí el portátil y me puse a comprobar los emails. Después mi morena se aceró con mi macchiato y mis brioches.

«¡Para que mi rubia esté feliz!» Mills colocó la taza y el plato delante de mí, y me dio un beso en la mejilla «Me voy a quedar en el mostrador comprobando los libros para mandárselos a mi contable, ¿todo bien?»

«Intentando mantenerme enamorada por el estómago. ¿Es eso?» reí «Ve a trabajar tranquila. Si te echo de menos, grito»

«¡Por el amor de Dios, Emma! ¡Susurra!» se apartó sonriendo

Aproveché que mi novia estaría concentrada en el trabajo y comencé a teclear el borrador del capítulo de un libro que estaba preparando con mi colega de facultad. Mientras escribía, iba dando sorbos a mi café y comiendo mis brioches. De repente, alcé la mirada y me encontré con Will arremangándose para limpiar algo que había caído al suelo. Noté que tenía un tatuaje en el antebrazo izquierdo. Me puse las gafas y apreté los ojos en el intento de descifrar el dibujo. “¿Un león?”, pensé. Tuve la impresión de haber visto ya algo parecido. Forcé mi memoria y desorbité los ojos cuando me acordé de que Leroy tenía uno parecido, si no idéntico. “¿Qué mierda era esta? ¡Solo puedo estar volviéndome loca!”, pensé en írselo a comentar a Regina, pero ella estaba seria y parecía bastante intrigada y nerviosa. “Ya debe haber descubierto que algo va mal” Decidí quedarme quieta por ahora, solo observando movimiento tras movimiento a cada uno dentro de aquel local.

**POV Regina**

Emma era un ángel en mi vida. Lo había dejado todo organizado para que yo pudiera comprobar los números de entrada y salida del Jeunet y cerrar el balance del mes. Comencé a comparar las facturas emitidas por los proveedores con las cifras marcadas en la caja y me di cuenta enseguida de que había divergencias. Comparé el flujo de entrada de mercancías con el mes anterior y otras cosas extrañas me llamaron la atención. A cada página que pasaba, me intrigaban más detalles. Resoplé alto. Ya me estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa con aquel desaguisado. Quizás Swan sabría algo al respecto, ya que estuvo cuidando del local en mi lugar algunas veces. Me levanté y salí de detrás del mostrador con algunos libros para pedirle ayuda. En ese momento, miré para afuera por el ventanal, y vi algo que me estremeció de los pies a la cabeza. Lo que estaba agarrando cayó al suelo y me quedé unos segundos atónita, boquiabierta y paralizada.

«¡Regina! ¿Qué pasó?» mi novia vino corriendo hacia mí, apoyando una mano en mi espalda y otra en mi rostro «¡Estás helada! ¿Te sientes mal?»

«¡No!» salí de mi trance momentáneo «¡Solo me distraje mirando hacia la calle y de lo desastrada que soy, he dejado caer todo!» intenté disimular mi pavor

«No tienes buena cara. ¿Qué pasó, amor?» fue conduciéndome hacia la mesa

«Ah…entonces…estaba viniendo a hablar contigo. Comprobé algunos libros y hay varias cifras que no me cuadran. ¿Sabes de lo que se trata? ¿Hay algún motivo para el aumento de gastos? Mira estas facturas de los proveedores de los meses anteriores y de este mes»

Mi novia cogió los papeles y los analizó. Su rostro cambió, pero vi que ella se esforzaba por mantener la serenidad. Me extrañó, sin embargo no dije nada. Aún estaba con el corazón acelerado y con el temor recorriendo mis venas, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no entrar en pánico. Podía haber sido solo una visión proyectada por mi mente cansada. Era en eso en lo que quería creer, así que, debía intentar controlarme y concentrarme en el problema real que tenía delante.

«Bueno, no entiendo mucho de administración. Sin embargo, puedo darte mi opinión de profana, pero no ignorante. Me parece que algunas cuentas están “maquilladas”. ¿Tengo razón?»

«Es exactamente lo que pensé yo. Es extraño porque…»

Antes de terminar la frase, Will se acercó a nosotras para preguntar sobre el préstamo de libros, ya que un cliente le había preguntado. Le respondí y suspiré volviendo mi atención a Emma.

«¿Ya habías notado que él y Leroy tienen el mismo tatuaje?» comentó mi rubia mirando al muchacho que atendía la mesa del fondo

«¿Tatuaje? Ni sabía que  estaban tatuado» sonreí encontrando el hecho extraño

«Tienen el mismo dibujo, en el mismo lugar. Un león en el antebrazo. ¿Extraño, no?»

«¿Un qué?» mi voz salió en tono alto y estrangulado debido al susto que me produjeron las palabras de mi novia

«¿Amor? ¿Por qué el asombro? ¿Algo contra los tatuajes?» Swan frunció el ceño ante mi reacción, para ella, atípica

Mi respiración empezó a entrecortarse debido al enfado. No me podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Mi cuerpo comenzó a hormiguear, al ritmo que mi visión se enturbió.

«Emma, yo…»

«¿Regina, qué pasa? Estás pálida, sudando frío» la rubia llamó a un camarero y le pidió un vaso de agua.

«¡No es nada! ¡Solo ha sido…una bajada de tensión!» respondí intentando poner firme el cuerpo para no preocuparla.

«De eso nada. Estás rara. ¡Nos vamos al médico ya! Puede ser algo más grave. Con la salud no se juega, Mills» cogió el vaso de la bandeja que mi empleado había traído y me lo dio para que bebiera.

«Gracias» le agradecí tras tomarme toda el agua «No es para tanto, mi amor. Ya me siento mejor» sonreí fingiendo «Nada que la preocupación y los cariños de mi novia no resuelvan» bromeé

«¡Esto no está bien! ¡Si sientes cualquier otra cosa, te arrastraré a un hospital aunque sea a la fuerza!»

«¡Ok, señorita! ¿Ahora podemos hablar de cosas buenas?»

«¿De qué, por ejemplo?»

«Sobre la restauración de la cafetería. ¿Te acuerdas de que te dije que quería innovar?»

Respiré hondo y me concentré en mantenerme focalizada en la conversación con Emma. No podía entrar en pánico. Realmente, lo estaba, pero no podía demostrarlo. Aquello era una pesadilla. Todo se estaba desmoronando y no tenía para dónde correr. Mi vida pasaba como una película a cámara lenta. Estaba todo perdido. Mi fin había llegado y yo…moriría con aquello.

**POV Emma**

Regina tenía algún problema y no me lo quería contar. Su actitud iba más allá de lo acostumbrado y eso me preocupó mucho. Su nerviosismo, los síntomas físicos me llevaron a creer en dos posibilidades: o había descubierto el desfalco en la cafetería y se había alterado por eso, y no me lo quería contar, o era algo de carácter médico. En las dos situaciones tendría que mantenerme atenta a la menor de las señales para ayudarla si fuera necesario.

Claramente estaba intentado desviar la atención de esos disgustos. Comenzamos una investigación sobre los cambios en el local, y aumentamos la carta, los pros y los contras de abrir el Jeunet por la noche, por lo menos una vez a la semana, para realizar eventos literarios o algún concierto. Mi novia, de vez en cuando, desviaba la mirada del portátil y acompañaba los movimientos de Will y Leroy. Desconfiaba de algo, y, de cierta forma, eso me alegró, pues había plantado la semilla de la duda que yo necesitaba para hacerle ver por sí sola lo que estaba pasando bajo sus narices y el carácter de algunos de sus empleados.

El día transcurrió con tensión en el aire. Mills no quiso almorzar fuera y comimos en la misma cafetería. Notaba el malestar de mi morena, pero era lo correcto que había que hacer. Ella necesitaba pasar por aquello para librarse de un mal que la estaba abatiendo en silencio.

Llegó la hora del cierre y todavía la veía tensa. Al salir, Regina se quedó mirando insistentemente para todos lados como si buscara algo.

«¿Qué pasa, mi ángel? ¿Problemas?» le pregunté

«¡Ah, no! De ninguna manera. Solo…viendo cómo la calle se llena más a esta hora. La gente parece que se está viniendo para este lado de la ciudad en busca del Happy Hour» respondió entrando en el coche

«Eso es verdad.  Quizás sea hora de pensar en abrir el Jeunet a otro tipo de público»

«Sí…bueno, acelera esa vuelta a casa que si no, nos atrasaremos para ir a buscar a Henry»

«¡Claro, Sargento!» bromeé

Y así hicimos. Corrimos a mi casa, nos dimos un baño y nos preparamos en tiempo record. Pensábamos que, al llegar al albergue tendríamos que esperar por el muchacho, pero el pilluelo ya estaba en la puerta esperándonos.

«¡Pero miren quién está guapo y…fragante!» dijo Regina cuando él entró en el coche

«Gracias. Intenté estar a vuestra altura» el muchacho era todo sonrisa

«¡Ah, si sigues con esas formas de conquistador me acabaré enamorando!» repliqué arrancando y conduciendo hacia el teatro.

«Entonces, ¿qué vamos a ver?» preguntaba Henry con aquellas maneras ansiosas y graciosas que todo niño tiene

«El Rey León. ¿Ya has oído hablar?» pregunté

«Sí…más o menos» reímos de su “ignorancia”

«Estamos seguras de que te va a encantar» decía Regina «El musical cuenta la historia del pequeño león Simba que al nacer, su malvado tío Scar orquestó un plan para usurpar su derecho al trono. Con ayuda de las hienas, Scar, el tío, planea la muerte de Simba y su padre, el Rey Mufasa, para así convertirse en rey. Simba sobrevive, pero le hacen creer que es el culpable de la muerte de su padre y por eso huye del reino con la ayuda de Timón y Pumba. A pesar de tener una vida lejos de su tierra natal, el pasado rápidamente busca a Simba para convencerlo de volver a enfrentarse a su tenebroso enemigo para que cumpla su destino y vuelva al sitio que es suyo por derecho, el trono»

«¡Parece que está muy bien!» el pequeño se entusiasmaba más a cada segundo

«¡Sí lo está, chico!» respondí

Tuvimos suerte de que el tráfico era fluido. Llegamos a Broadway en veinte minutos. Como siempre, una gran cola, pero nada empañaría nuestra alegría. Henry estaba deslumbrado con aquel mundo de gente, de luces. Preguntaba sobre el funcionamiento de las cosas y nosotras estábamos encantadas y alegres por poder proporcionarle aquel mágico momento. Nos fuimos sentando en nuestros sitios y durante dos horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos, nos deleitamos con la euforia del muchacho. Realmente era una experiencia única para los tres. De vez en cuando él agarraba nuestras manos llenándonos de…amor y sonrisas. Sí, fue eso lo que sentimos con él allí con nosotras: ¡mucho amor!

Al finalizar el espectáculo, salimos extasiados.

«¿Y, chico, te gustó?» pregunté en cuanto entramos en el coche

«¿Qué si me gustó?  ¡Lo amé! ¡Es increíble ver a los actores cantando e interpretando al mismo tiempo! Solo lloré un poquito porque me emocioné, pero yo soy muy hombre, ¿eh?»

«¿Ah, sí? Nos hemos dado cuenta…» señalé. Nos echamos a reír con las palabras del pequeño

«No hay ningún mal en emocionarse, Henry. No te convierte en menos hombre por eso. Llorar no define tu masculinidad» explicó Mills

«¡Está bien! ¿A dónde vamos ahora?»

«¡McDonald’s! ¡Vamos a hacer que Regina se empache de papas fritas!» dije acariciando el brazo de ella

«¡Guay! ¡Me encantan las papas fritas!» Henry consiguió entusiasmarse aún más cuando le dijimos el sitio donde íbamos a comer.

«¡Pues no deberían gustarte tanto! Los fritos hacen mucho daño, ¿lo sabías?» mi novia estaba una vez más alzándose como la defensora de la alimentación saludable.

«De vez en cuando no hace daño, chico. Hoy vamos a exagerar porque sé que aquí, Doña Cascarrabias, no va a permitir esto tan pronto otra vez» reí esquivando los golpes de Mills.

Seguimos rumbo a nuestra meta. Los tres teníamos mucha hambre. Henry pidió un Big Mac, papas grandes y refresco de 500 ml. Yo pedí los mismo, pero un Milk Shake. Y Regina optó por el Mac Chicken, papas medianas y…jugo de naranja.

Henry y yo nos divertimos metiéndonos con ella. Al final, conseguimos que se tomara un bote enorme de helado lleno de M&M.

En el trayecto hacia el albergue fuimos cantando las canciones del musical. No paramos de reírnos y hacer bromas. ¡Aquella había sido, de lejos, una de las mejores noches de nuestra vida!

«¡Gracias! ¡Me han hecho un super regalo y ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños!» el chico nos abrazó calurosamente

«No ha sido nada. ¡Solo hemos querido darte un día feliz!» Regina removió su pelo

«¡Y ha sido muy feliz! ¡Os adoro! ¡Sois la única familia que he tenido en la vida!»

Aquella frase inmediatamente nos impactó y nos emocionó. Teníamos ahí la reciprocidad del sentimiento que nutríamos por él. Henry era, definitivamente, especial. Entró en nuestras vidas de forma tranquila, anodina e hizo lo improbable: levantar su morada en nuestros corazones.

Nos despedimos y seguimos hasta mi apartamento. ¡No podíamos estar más colmadas! Después de aquella noche, la certeza de que nuestra relación caminaba hacia un final feliz, de que construiríamos una hermosa familia, estaba más encendida en nuestras almas.

 


	27. ¿Descubrimientos?

**POV Regina**

Despertar al lado de Emma era algo indescriptible. Ella exhalaba amor y yo…todo lo que quería era estar plena para mi rubia y esa situación no se estaba dando. Me quedé observando cómo dormía durante un largo rato. No sé explicar el exacto motivo de la angustia que se aposentó en mí. Sentí como si todo ese sueño vivido a su lado estuviera a punto de acabar. Swan ha sido, de lejos, la mujer más entregada, más correcta, más increíble que haya conocido. La amaba como nunca imaginé que sería capaz de amar a alguien. Haría todo por ella…¡todo! Una lágrima se me escapó cuando recordé lo ocurrido el día anterior. _“Dios, ¿por qué él estaba haciendo esto después de todos estos años? ¿Por qué ha vuelto a rondar en mi vida? ¿Qué pretende haciéndome esto? Todo se estaba derrumbando”_ Quien conociera lo que yo estaba pasando diría que es egoísmo querer seguir mi relación con Emma, sabiendo el peligro que corríamos, pero era egoísta, sí. Al principio, pensé que todo se resolvería sin mayores problemas y que, finalmente, podría ser feliz al lado de mi novia. Estábamos trazando planes, estábamos en un período tan feliz que…quizás ansiara un milagro.

En varias ocasiones reflexioné sobre la posibilidad de contárselo todo a ella. Incluso en varios momentos estuve a punto de comenzar la conversación, sin embargo, como si algo me lo impidiese, pasaba algo que me obligaba a cambiar el curso de mis planes iniciales. Conocía todos los riesgos que implicaba esconderle la verdad a Swan y todos los riesgos de contárselo. Sí o no, si quería que un día fuera mi esposa, decidí contarle detalle a detalle mi vida, mi pasado. Me levanté decidida a tener esa noche una conversación sería y definitiva, aún más después de lo acontecido en la cafetería. Estaba perdida y no sabía exactamente cómo proceder. Quizás, dependiendo de cómo ella reaccionase, me ayudaría a pensar.

Partiendo de esa idea, ya que sabía que el peligro rondaba y la situación era extremadamente seria, también decidí no salir de su lado ni un segundo siquiera hasta que todo estuviera resuelto, por su seguridad. Aquel hijo de puta era un loco sádico y no iba a permitir que le pusiera un dedo encima a mi rubia.

Tomé un baño rápido para intentar liberarme de mis malos pensamientos, sobre todo delante de Swan. Yo era una persona muy transparente y ante cualquier señal que diera, sería cuestionada por ella y no quería que conversáramos durante el día, pues debía estar con la mente despejada para pensar qué hacer con Leroy y Will. _“Llevaba años siendo vigilada y ni desconfié” ¡Desgraciado!”_

Salí del baño ajustándome el albornoz y mi ángel se estaba despertando.

«¡Buenos días, mi amor!» dije gateando hasta la cama hasta alcanzar sus labios

«¡Buenos días! ¿Estamos atrasadas?» preguntó bostezando

«¡No! Tenemos tiempo para un café» sonreí acariciando su rostro

«¿Tenemos tiempo para unos cariños? Me he despertado con ganas» sus maneras pícaras, maliciosas me encantaban

«Hummmm….No sé….»

A pesar de todos los problemas pululando por mi cabeza, tener a Emma en mis brazos era lo único que me consolaba. Era un pedacito de cielo en mitad del infierno en que vida estaba a punto de convertirse de nuevo. Debería aprovechar cada momento con ella. Quizás aquella fuera nuestra última vez.

**POV Emma**

Era normal que me despertara sintiendo ganas de hacer el amor con mi novia. Regina me despertaba locos deseos todo el rato. Amaba la manera en que nos dábamos placer la una a la otra. Siempre increíble, como la primera vez.

Me di cuenta de que ella había acabado de bañarse y cerré los ojos, ya bastante excitada, mientras la esperaba. Cuando le pregunté sobre hacer el amor, su cara traviesa denunció que también era quería gozar tanto como yo.

Me levanté un poco, dejando apenas mis pechos al aire. Ella se quedó mirándolos con aquella mirada maliciosa y entonces se rio. La provoqué humedeciéndome mis labios, acercándome, insinuándome. Mills desató el lazo de su albornoz sin perder el contacto visual conmigo. Su cuerpo me volvía loca. Su olor, su cicatriz en el labio, sus cabellos cayéndole por los hombros, todo tenía un inexplicable poder sobre mí. Se quedó de rodillas en mi frente completamente desnuda. Cogió mis manos y me hizo levantar, clavando sus uñas en mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo. Podía sentir su corazón mientras la miraba profundamente a los ojos y, poco a poco, su respiración se hacía más entrecortada. Le di un beso en el canto de la boca y me quedé jugueteando con mis labios en su cuello. Mills me acostó de nuevo en la cama y pasó las manos por mis pechos, levemente, dejándome aquella sensación de querer ir más allá. Nos besamos. Un beso húmedo, cargado de deseo.

Regina me colocó boca abajo, llevó mis cabellos hacia un lado y fue descendiendo mientras mordisqueaba mi espalda y agarraba con fuerza mis pechos. Comenzó a jugar con el pezón del pecho izquierdo y con la otra mano acariciaba mi nalga, pasando por entre los muslos. ¡Qué delicia! Aquellos dedos ágiles encontraron mi vagina que ya palpitaba de tanto placer. Masajeó mi clítoris durante unos minutos, provocándome altos gemidos. De repente, mi morena introdujo uno de los dedos en mi interior, comenzó a pasar el otro por mi ano. Mills empezó a introducir poco a poco el dedo, muy lentamente, al ritmo que susurraba a mi oído: “Apretadita…” Confieso que nada en el mundo me excitaba más que aquello. Cuando me di cuenta, ya ella estaba penetrándome con un dedo mi vagina, y con el otro mi ano en movimientos rápidos e intensos. Yo retorcía todo mi cuerpo involuntariamente. Cerraba los ojos buscando intensificar aún más lo que estaba sintiendo. Su aliento cerca de mi oreja, su olor, su placentera manera de follarme…ahhhh…era una delicia. Cuando noté el líquido caliente de su orgasmo resbalar por mi trasero, llegué al clímax de mi placer, en medio de gritos y gemidos. Me quedé como un flan. Correrme de aquella manera me había hecho perder todas mis fuerzas. Ella se reía.

«¿Te estás riendo de mí? Es tu culpa. ¿Me follas tan ricamente y aún quieres que mi cuerpo esté normal? Espera que recupere el aliento…»

«Creo que la señorita está muy debilucha, ¿no?» Regina me pinchaba

«¿Debilucha? ¿Yo?» me fui girando con algo de dificultad

«Síiii…» se reía y me iba dando besitos

«¡Bella manera de comenzar el día!» la abracé, cerrando los ojos

«¡No la hay mejor!» Mills fue soltándose de mis brazos y se levantó para ponerse su albornoz «Ahora voy a prepararte el desayuno, mocita sin fuerzas!»

Sonreí mientras la veía salir del cuarto. Si un día dudé de que la felicidad existía, fue porque aún no había conocido a aquella mujer. Regina era la persona que quería que estuviera a mi lado para el resto de la vida. No había duda en cuanto a eso. La amo con toda la fuerza que un ser humano puede amar.

Me fui arrastrando hasta el baño y tomé una ducha rápida. Me vestí, cuando llegué a la sala, la mesa ya estaba puesta con comida: fruta, yogurt, y como es lógico, café.

«¡Qué eficiente es mi novia!» le di un demorado beso

Antes de que pudiera sentarme para desayunar, mi móvil vibró ante la llegada de un sms. Sonreí cuando leí el contenido.

«¿Qué fue?» Mills preguntaba, degustando un trozo de queso blanco

«Graham» le enseñé la pantalla «Le va a pedir a Ruby que se case con él y necesita ayuda. Los hombres son tan inseguros a veces, ¿no crees?»

«¡Todos lo somos, querida!» ella rio

«Pero es que a veces es tonto»

«¡No hables así, Emma! Solo quiere que sea un momento bonito»

«¿Te importa si te dejo en el Jeunet y voy a verlo?»

«¿Vas a ir…sola?» mi morena frunció el ceño

«¿Y por qué no?» me extrañó su reacción

«Por nada. Es…olvídalo. Creo que aún estoy medio dormida»

«Entonces vamos a tomar café solo para despertarnos» y nos serví

Terminamos de desayunar, y Regina comenzó a preparar todo para comenzar el día. Sentí que estaba un poco aprensiva, tensa. No le pregunté, pues, supuse que era por lo ocurrido ayer en la cafetería. “ _Ojalá que pueda ver el mal que la está rodeando. Mis instintos nunca fallan. Sabía que había algo raro con aquellos dos. Menos mal que ella ha podido darse cuenta por sí misma y no me culparan de metiche”_

Dejé a mi novia en la cafetería, según lo planeado y seguí rumbo a la comisaría. Graham estaba en su despacho, a punto de tener un colapso.

«¡Buenos días!» le saludé sonriendo

«¡Judíita, gracias a Dios que has venido!» cogió un objeto de dentro del cajón y se levantó «Entra y cierra la puerta»

«¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás tan nervioso por la petición?» le pregunté

«¿Esta alianza…» me enseñó el contenido de una cajita negra «…crees que es bonita?»

«¡Wow!» me quedé boquiabierta ante los dos anillos incrustados con diamantes «Debe…Grah…haberte costado una fortuna»

«El valor no importa, Ems. Entonces, …¿te gusta? ¡Por el amor de Dios, di algo!»

«Chico, es una de las alianzas más bonitas que he visto. ¡A Ruby le va a encantar!»

«¿De verdad?» mi amigo estaba visiblemente inquieto

Me dirigí a una mesa que estaba en el lado izquierdo de la sala y nos serví un poco de café. Le pasé la taza y sonreí

«¿Cómo piensas hacer la petición?» le pregunté

«Voy a llevarla a cenar y el camarero le entregará las alianzas. También he hecho una reserva en un hotel. ¿Crees que es poco?»

«Graham, metete una cosa en la cabeza. Si le dieras un anillo de plástico y la llevaras a comer perrito caliente en la calle, el efecto de la petición seria el mismo. ¡Os amáis! ¿Es bonito una grandiosa pedida de matrimonio? Sí, pero lo que importa es el sentimiento demostrado. Soy mujer. Confía en mí. A Ruby le va a encantar» sorbí el café «me gustaría estar presente para ver su cara»

«Creo que no se huele nada. Yo…le he dicho que es para celebrar una detención que ha hecho mi equipo»

«¿Y eso coló?» me eché a reír

«Aparentemente sí. Ella conocía el caso. Era difícil y al final lo logramos»

«Felicidades, amigo» me senté en su silla «Y hablado de trabajo…Organicé los libros de la cafetería y separé alguna documentación para que Regina descubriese el desfalco sin que pareciera que yo me estaba entrometiendo»

«¿Y?» Graham cogió la otra silla y se sentó a mi lado

«Bueno, no sé si ella identificó claramente lo que estaba pasando, pero vio que las cuentas no encajaban. Hoy tiene que terminar de revisar los números. Ah…y hay más»

«Rubia, solo te metes en problemas, ¿eh? Creo que no deberías envolverte tanto en ese asunto. Ya diste el primer paso que fue “presentar” la sospecha a tu novia. Ahora debes mantenerte alejada de la confusión»

«Sí. Lo sé. La cuestión es otra. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella discusión con el otro trabajador del que te hable, Will?»

«Sí, lo recuerdo. Te llamo tortillera. ¡Calumnia! ¡Tú nos haces tortillas!» reímos

«¡Tonto! ¡Es serio!» le di un golpe en el brazo «Tiene un tatuaje de león en el antebrazo, el mismo que tiene Leroy. ¿No es extraño?»

«Obviamente sí, Ems» frunció el ceño «Generalmente los tatuajes de ese estilo son marcas de delincuentes, bandas, mafiosos. Ya sabemos que Leroy no es de la flor y nata, así que, no me sorprende que sea eso»

«¿Lo que vuelve todo más complicado, no?» pregunté

«Un poco, quizás» mi amigo arrastró el portátil hacia él y tecleó una contraseña que abrió el sistema de comprobación de antecedentes «¿Sabes el nombre completo de ese Will?»

«¡No!» resoplé «Y lo peor es que ahora no se lo puedo preguntar a Regina»

«¡Claro que no! Bueno, intenta conseguirlo y pásamelo para comprobarlo»

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, un chico llamó a la puerta y le pidió a Graham que fuera urgentemente a la recepción. Me miró con pesar y solo moví la cabeza afirmativamente, señalando que lo esperaría. Suspiré y me recliné en la silla. Quería que ese problema se solucionara pronto y que Mills y yo pudiéramos vivir sin mayores preocupaciones. De repente, me vino a la mente la imagen de Henry y los recuerdos de nuestro paseo. ¡Sería genial si lo adoptáramos! Nos llevábamos tan bien con el muchacho y él sonreía abiertamente cuando estaba con nosotras, demostrando una alegría real. Volvería a comentar el tema con mi novia. No quería atropellar nada en nuestra relación, pero tampoco quería aplazar nuestra felicidad.

Como me aburría, cogí el ordenador y entré en mis redes sociales. Me metí en todo lo que podía, y, mientras seguía esperándolo, por broma, me metí en el sistema y tecleé la información personal de mi hermano buscando antecedentes criminales.

«Este va a tener páginas y páginas en la ficha» me reí de mi observación

Me quedé allí entretenida un buen rato  mientras mi amigo no volvía. Visualicé la información de mis padres, algunos parientes, amigos y hasta las mías. Me reía de la tontería que estaba haciendo. Tecleé el de Regina. Inmediatamente mi corazón se disparó. Me acerqué a la pantalla imaginando que estaba viendo alucinaciones. Mi respiración comenzó a hacerse anárquica y mis ojos se humedecieron. Graham entró en la sala y dijo algo que yo no entendí. La impresión era que estaba en un mundo paralelo. Sabía lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor, pero no conseguía reaccionar.

«¡Emma! ¡Emma! ¿Qué…» él se acercó, y leyó lo que el sistema había hecho aparecer en la pantalla cuando introduje “Regina Mills”, y también se quedó sorprendido «Yo…¡Cielos! ¡Esto…tiene que estar equivocado!»

«¿Existe esa posibilidad?» por fin conseguí decir algo

«No» Graham suspiró y tardó un poco en responderme como si sopesase las palabras «Judíita, no sabía nada y…»

«Creo que nadie sabía» cerré los ojos dejando que las lágrimas cayeran «¿Por qué me ha escondido esto? ¿Por qué me ha mentido?»

«No lo sé. Seguramente porque Regina es una…forajida. ¡Dios, Emma, esto es muy serio! Son acusaciones…» mi amigo fue entrando en diferentes sistemas, buscando y poco a poco fueron apareciendo más datos de ella

Mi estómago se retorció y sentí una punzada en el pecho. No conseguía describir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Era como si hubiera perdido suelo, como si el mundo se hubiese derrumbado a mi alrededor.

«No puedo creer que haya estado durmiendo a su lado todo este tiempo» mi voz era un susurro

«¡Emma, presta atención!» Graham se sentó delante de mí, y agarró mis brazos «¿Sabes que tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto, verdad?» nada respondí. Solo moví afirmativamente la cabeza «Como agente de la ley, al enterarme del caso, no puedo cerrar los ojos y no hacer nada, aún más cuando…la conozco y, de cierta forma, mantenemos contacto»

«Lo sé» lo abracé fuertemente y rompí en llanto

Nos quedamos algunos minutos enlazados. Él me consolaba en silencio, acariciando mi espalda y aquello fue suficiente para calmar mis nervios poco a poco.

«¿Te sientes mejor?» mi amigo se separó. Cogió una botella de agua y me la dio

«No» bebí un sorbo «Ella no puede haber hecho esto conmigo. ¡Estábamos pensando en casarnos, adoptar a Henry, Gram! Me iba a casar con una…»

«¡Hey, hey! Calma, judíita. Es todo tan sorprendente que ni sé qué decirte, pero lamentarse y desesperarse no cambiará nada. Tienes que intentar mantener el control y enfriar la cabeza»

«¿Puedo pedirte una cosa?» alcé la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos

«¡Claro! ¡Di!»

«No hagas nada hasta que hable con ella. Por favor, dame un tiempo. Necesito primero aclarar todo esto»

«Emm…»

«Por favor, Graham. ¡Por nuestra amistad!» supliqué

«Está bien. Puedo hacer esto por ti. Algunos días, rubia. Y no muchos»

«¡Genial!» me levanté enjugando mis lágrimas «Me tengo que ir»

«Te llevo a casa»

«¡No! No es necesario. Estoy…bien. Quiero estar sola y pensar»

«¿Estás segura?» él resopló «Está bien, pero tenme al tanto, por favor. No hagas nada precipitadamente»

Asentí sonriendo débilmente. Salí de la comisaría aún con mis piernas temblorosas. Mi cabeza estallaba de dolor.

Lo peor que existe es descubrir que has sido engañado. Es más fácil perdonar una debilidad momentánea que una mentira. También es más fácil perdonar al mentiroso que asume su debilidad, que perdonarlo cuando nos enteramos de la mentira por terceros, a fin de cuentas a nadie le gusta ser traicionado. La relación deja de ser sana en el momento en que la mentira la atraviesa. Mills llevaba mintiéndome desde que nos habíamos conocido y eso era imperdonable. Me sentía decepcionada por la constatación de que ella no era exactamente quien yo pensaba que era; estaba avergonzada por haberme equivocado al evaluarla y haberme enamorado de alguien que no era de confianza, resentida por la falta de consideración y de respeto con la que había sido tratada.

Haber descubierto la verdadera identidad de Mills acababa de arrasar con toda la alegría que habitaba en mí.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	28. Regreso al pasado

**POV Emma**

Conducía sin rumbo. Yo estaba sin rumbo. Mi mente vacía, en estado de shock, y mi corazón dolorido me hicieron entrar en una realidad paralela, apática. Solo me di cuenta de que estaba dando vueltas por Central Park cuando observé al mismo hombre con su bebé en el regazo, jugando con un globo. Estacioné el coche en el primer sitio permitido. Mis ojos miraban a la nada y de repente las lágrimas que llevaba aguantando escaparon sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Golpeé el volante sacando fuera todo lo ruin que estaba corriendo en mi interior.

«¡Regina es una asesina! ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío!»

Aquello aún me parecía un sueño de lo surreal que era. No entraba en mi cabeza que hubiera estado durmiendo durante tanto tiempo al lado de una mujer que…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por golpes en la ventana. Me limpié mis lágrimas y bajé la ventanilla.

«¿Sí…» miré para la placa del oficial «…Sargento Danny?» dije forzando una sonrisa, intentando transparentar normalidad.

«¿Está todo bien señorita…?»

«Emma Swan. Sí, está. ¿Por qué la pregunta?»

«Nada en especial. Nos dimos cuenta de que estaba parada aquí desde hacía un rato, y, perdóneme que le diga, no tiene el mejor de los aspectos. ¿Necesita ayuda?»

«¡No!» suspiré aún forzando la débil sonrisa en mi rostro «Solo…me sentí mal de repente, pero ya está bajo control. Iba a continuar para mi casa en ese momento»

«¿Me puede enseñar los papeles del coche?» asentí, cogí los papeles de la guantera y se los pasé al oficial que se retiró, volviendo minutos después «¿Está segura de que no necesita ayuda? ¿Quiere que la acompañemos?»

«No hay necesidad. Le agradezco la preocupación»

«Está bien, entonces. Que se mejore…y tenga cuidado»

«Gracias, Sargento» moví la cabeza para saludarlo, subí la ventanilla, respiré profundo y arranqué.

Anduve unos minutos más sin rumbo por las calles de Nueva York hasta que decidí acabar con esa angustia de una vez. Fui a mi apartamento y cogí las cosas que iba a necesitar, y salí hacia la residencia de Mills. Al entrar en la sala, un llanto compulsivo se apoderó de mí otra vez. Recordé todos los momentos que habíamos pasado allí desde nuestro primer encuentro, nuestro primer polvo, el instante en que supe que mi vida nunca más sería la misma, que me estaba enamorando de una mujer. Allí pasé situaciones tensas, tristes, de intensa felicidad y amor. Al menos yo creía que era amor…

Fui al cuarto de Regina y, aún reluctante si debía hacer lo que estaba planeando, terminé por dejar que la emoción del momento guiara mis movimientos. Preparé lo que necesitaba, me dirigí al baño, me lavé el rostro y volví al cuarto para sentarme en la cama y esperar a Mills. Aún eran las dos de la tarde, ella no llegaría antes de las 18:30, pero poco me importaba. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente señalándome mensajes y llamadas. Eso también era irrelevante para mí en ese momento. Enfoqué mi mirada en un punto vacío de la habitación y así me quedé.

**POV Regina**

Haber llegado al Jeunet y haber encarado a Wiil y Leroy con naturalidad fue, de lejos, una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer. Sonreí a ambos que conversaban en la cocina mientras estaban preparando un pedido.

«¡Buenos días!» saludé cordialmente

«Buenos días, señora Regina» la respuesta vino al unísono

Comprobé cómo iban los pedidos de plancha y la ejecución de los platos que acompañaban a los cafés y me dirigí al mostrador para intentar sobrevivir a aquel día.

 _“¡Cielos, cómo quería que Emma estuviese conmigo aquí ahora!”_. Mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente al pensar en que estaba rodeada de “su” gente y que nada podía hacer al respecto. Tenía que mantener la calma aunque estuviera muriendo por dentro. No podían desconfiar de que yo sabía lo que estaba pasando, que él había vuelto para acosarme, dios sabrá por qué motivo y….¡Dios, aquel monstruo estaba muy cerca de mí!

Creí que era mejor no meterme con los libros de caja a la vista de todos. Los guardé para mirarlos en casa. Había un desfalco, eso estaba claro. Sin embargo, permitir que supieran que yo estaba al tanto podría ser peligroso. No lo haría sin antes contarle todo a mi novia. Atendí a los clientes en las mesas algunas veces para que el tiempo pasase más rápido. Ansiaba el regreso de Swan a la cafetería. Una parte de la mañana ya se había ido y ninguna señal de ella. Le mandé un sms y no obtuve respuesta. Le mandé otro y nada. _“Tal vez Graham tenga demasiado miedo ante el pedido de casamiento y ella lo esté ayudando_ ”. Me reí de mi propio pensamiento. A la hora del almuerzo comprobé el móvil y no había ningún mensaje o llamada de ella. Empecé a preocuparme, aún más sabiendo que…que aquel hijo de puta estaba rondando por la cafetería  y…Sacudí la cabeza para apartar esos malos pensamientos que me habían venido a la mente. Llamé. Sonó hasta salir el buzón de voz. Y así fue dos, tres, cuatro, veinte y siete veces. _“¡Qué mierda, Regina! ¡Estás como una loca neurótica! Simplemente puede estar ocupada. ¡No! Es imposible. Algo ha pasado. Emma nunca ha hecho esto. ¡Nunca!”_. Algo desesperada, llamé a la comisaria buscando a Graham. El que me atendió me informó que acababa de salir. Le pregunté si estaba con una mujer rubia y me dijo que ella se había marchado hacía tiempo. Le di las gracias con un hilo de voz debido a mi angustia y colgué.

«¡Mierda!» escupí bajo dando un golpe en el mostrador.

Intenté llamar algunas veces más sin éxito. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Presentía que algo serio había ocurrido y eso me asustaba aún más. Tenía que saber cómo estaba ella de cualquier manera. Intenté en el móvil de Graham y tampoco. _“¿Qué hago, Dios mío?”_ Iría tras ella, buscaría por la ciudad entera a mi rubia si fuera necesario. El problema era que no confiaba en dejar mi local en manos de Leroy, pero tampoco podía sencillamente cerrar sin un motivo plausible. _“¡A la porra! ¡La seguridad de mi novia es mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa!”_ Me dirigí al almacén donde él estaba colocando algunas cosas.

«Leroy, tendré que ausentarme algunos minutos. Si acaso no volviera, cierre el Jeunet, por favor» hablé rápido sin transparentar emoción alguna.

«¿Algún problema, señora Regina?» él preguntó frunciendo el ceño

«No. Algunos recados en el banco que Emma no puede hacer por mí. Gracias» salí rápido sin que el infeliz pudiera replicar

Llamé a un taxi y fui derecha al apartamento de Swan. El portero me informó que ella había pasado temprano por ahí, pero que solo se había quedado cinco minutos.

 _“¡Joder!”_ A cada segundo que pasaba una dosis mayor de tomento me dominaba. Estaba desesperada, parada en mitad de la calle, pensando a dónde mi novia podría haber ido, dónde podría estar. _“¿Habrá ido a ver a Henry? No, Emma no iría sin mí, y además, a estas horas, él debe estar en su clase de música. ¿Y si es una de esas sorpresa que de vez en cuando nos hacemos la una a la otra? ¡Si es eso, juro que mato a esa rubia por dejarme tan preocupada! Mejor será que vaya a casa y pensar en qué debo hacer”_

Paré otro taxi y seguí hacia mi apartamento. Entré y tiré el bolso en un sofá, dejando mi cuerpo caer en el otro. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, cerré mis ojos intentando calmarme. Pasados algunos segundos, me levanté precipitadamente, me serví un vaso de whisky y me lo bebí de un trago. Mis nervios ya estaban sobrepasando los límites, si es que había límites para eso. Me serví otro vaso. _“Necesito un baño. Necesito mantener el control”_

Me dirigí al cuarto y me asusté dejando caer el vaso al encontrarme a Emma sentada en mi cama, mirándome con ojos vidriosos y semblante aturdido.

«Mi amor, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí sola? Te he llamado varias veces, te mandé mensajes y no has contestado. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?» me acerqué lentamente con el corazón acelerado. Me senté a su lado y le acaricié sus cabellos «Me quedé preocupada. Fui a tu apartamento, llamé a Graham. Emma, ¿qué pasa?» le pregunté cuando me di cuenta de su inmovilidad. Mi novia permaneció muda. Solo tiró a mi regazo una carpeta gris «¿Qué es esto?» la abrí y mi cuerpo se heló inmediatamente al ver su contenido, mientras mis ojos se humedecían «Emma…» se levantó, y se quedó de espaldas a mí.

«¿Por qué has mentido todo este tiempo, Regina?»

Su tono de voz  áspero, cargado de dolor, me golpeó como una bomba. Mi cabeza giraba y me quedé sin reacción durante unos minutos hasta que reuní fuerzas para finalmente hablar.

«Puedo explicarlo. Por favor, déjame que te explique. Estaba decidida a contarte todo esta noche. Emma, mi amor, por favor…» mis lágrimas caían sin que las sintiera, es más, no sentía nada aparte de un dolor profundo en mi alma, previendo lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Swan se giró y me miró profundamente a los ojos. Puede ver en sus ojos verdes todo su odio, rabia y todo lo negativo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo hacia mí.

«Explicación. Es lo único que quiero de ti. ¿Por qué me has mentido todo este tiempo, Regina?»

Bajé mi mirada, mordiéndome los labios. No sabía por dónde comenzar, qué decir exactamente. Solo sabía que la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de la mujer que amo me estaba matando.

«Soy inocente» mi voz estaba temblorosa debido al llanto y a mis nervios

«Es lo que todos los criminales dicen»

«Por favor, Emma, no hables así. No he matado a nadie. No lo he hecho. Fue todo una…» no conseguí terminar la frase. La emoción se apoderó de mí de tal forma al recordar todos los acontecimientos que mi cabeza inmediatamente se saturó.

«¿Esa es tu explicación? “¡Yo no he matado!” ¡No es lo que dice la justicia! ¡Regina, por el amor de Dios! ¿Tu madre? ¿Una prostituta? ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?» Swan soltaba toda su rabia en mí

«No sabes cómo me duelen tus palabras…»

«¿Te estoy hiriendo? ¿Tienes sentimientos? ¿Una persona que asesina fríamente a una prostituta y a su propia madre puede ser capaz de sentir algo? Eso sin contar tu relación con la trata de blancas. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo has sido capaz de engañarme todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo has tenido el valor? Te di mi amor. Puse mi vida en tus manos. ¡Estaba soñando en casarme contigo! ¿Qué pretendías hacer al esconderme tu pasado criminal y clandestino? ¿Me ibas a matar también? ¿Me ibas a meter en un avión particular y mandarme a un país y obligarme a prostituirme?»

Estuve escuchando callada todo lo que Emma decía. En el fondo, tenía razón en soltar toda su frustración y furia. Me había equivocado y mucho al ocultarle mi pasado. Quizás, si hubiese sido más honesta desde el comienzo, nos habríamos ahorrado mucho sufrimiento. Sin embargo, una vez que se hace o no se hace algo que causa daño a otro, no se puede hacer que el tiempo retroceda y arreglar el desaguisado. Ciertos errores no son “remendables”

«Robin»

«¿Qué?» parecía no haber escuchado lo que dije

«Robin Locklesy es el nombre del hombre responsable de todo esto. ¿Has oído hablar de SM Apples?»

«Algo…Regina, no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo»

«¿No quieres explicaciones? Pues bien, las tendrás, pero necesito que sepas todo desde el comienzo. Sam Mills, dueño de la mayor exportadora de manzanas del país, es mi padre. Es un hombre rico, ambicioso e influyente, pero no lo suficiente para librar a su hija de una manipulación creada, de cierta forma, por su culpa»

«¿Me estás queriendo convencer de que tu padre es el culpable de todo esto? ¿Y ese Robin? ¿Quieres que crea en esa patraña?»

«No. No pretendo convencerte de nada, no estoy acusando a mi padre ni tengo la ilusión de que creas en mis palabras. Nadie hasta hoy me ha creído…no serías diferente» me limpié mis lágrimas «¿Puedo continuar?»

«Debes»

«Mi padre nunca aceptó mi manera de vivir. Siempre fui independiente, estudié, trabajé, pero adoraba la vida nocturna. Vivía en bares, clubs, me relacionaba con mujeres y mujeres. Como él decía…”Cada vez que respiraba, era un escándalo diferente”. Me gustaba contratar prostitutas sí. No veía mal alguno en eso. Solo quería aprovechar la vida y creía que de esa manera sería feliz: beber, follar y marcharme. Solo que el señor Sam, obviamente, no aceptaba que su única hija estuviera en la portada de las revistas en esas circunstancias. Su posición en la sociedad requería que en la familia hubiera una dama. Uno de sus intentos de contenerme fue presentándome a Robin, que es hijo del socio de una de sus empresas» a estas alturas del campeonato, mi llanto ya había cesado y me quedó la impasibilidad «él imaginaba que si yo conocía a un “hombre de verdad”, dejaría de ser lesbiana y “me relajaría”. Para evitar más conflictos y discusiones, acepté salir algunas veces con ese…» suspiré profundamente «…con ese “muchacho”. No tuvimos absolutamente nada, pero solo el hecho de beber juntos, de que mi padre lo idolatrara y enalteciera, hizo que ese crápula creyera que tenía algún derecho sobre mí, que existía la posibilidad de que nos relacionáramos amorosamente. Un día me llevó a un club de striptease, intentó meterme mano y yo lo empujé y cuando me estaba marchando, por casualidad escuché una conversación y acabé descubriendo  sus negocios sucios. La trata de blancas de la que se me acusa es cosa de Robin. Cuando amenacé con denunciarlo, me la lío. Puso mi nombre como testaferro de sus ilegalidades, lo planeó todo y ejecutó el plan para que yo me despertara al lado de una prostituta muerta y…mató a mi madre» en ese momento, al recordar a mi madre, la emoción regresó y las lágrimas volvieron a caer «Todo para incriminarme y que cerrara el pico. Funcionó. Me cogieron, todas las evidencias puestas señalaban hacía mí y nadie creía en lo que decía. Ni mi padre, que prefirió ayudarme a huir, a darme una nueva realidad que defenderme. Todo para que yo desapareciera de su vida y de sus relaciones sociales con la alta cúpula de Washington. Y ahora, he descubierto que todo este tiempo he estado siendo vigilada por Robin. El tatuaje de león que viste en Leroy y Will es la marca registrada de su “banda” Y…Emma, solo te estoy contando todo esto porque…te amo. Sé que no crees en nada de lo que digo, menos aún en mis sentimientos, pero yo, solo yo, sé que es verdad. Tienes el derecho de saber, incluso por tu propia seguridad. Ese hombre es extremadamente peligroso y no mide esfuerzos para conseguir lo que quiere»

«¿Ves demasiadas películas, no?» soltó una risa sarcástica, caminó hasta la mesilla de noche, cogió su móvil y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de cruzarla «tienes toda la razón en afirmar que no creo nada de lo que has dicho. En realidad, no sé por qué he perdido mi tiempo escuchando toda esa mierda» Swan tiró la llave del apartamento en la cama, se giró y se marchó.

Aún con la cabeza gacha, suspiré llorando, cuando escuché la puerta de la sala cerrarse de un golpe. Había llegado al fondo del pozo en diversas ocasiones, pero ese, ciertamente, era el más oscuro y frío en el que he estado.

 

 

 

**Chachán…¿Qué hará Emma? ¿Se merece Regina ese comportamiento de Emma? ¿Qué le pasará a nuestra morena favorita? ¿Aparecerá Robin?**

 

 


	29. Dolor

**POV Regina**

Ya había pasado por tantas situaciones adversas, pero nunca me había sentido tan mal, ni siquiera cuando estuve en un tribunal siendo acusada de crímenes que no había cometido, impidiéndome guardar luto por la muerte de mi madre. Me enfrenté a todo sola, pero lo gracioso es que la sensación de vacío solo ha venido ahora. ¿Por qué? Porque antes yo estaba vacía, no conocía el amor, el cariño, e incluso teniendo familia, amigos, no sabía lo que era un sentimiento verdadero y recíproco. Mis padres nunca tenían tiempo para dedicar a su hija. Los negocios y los eventos sociales siempre fueron la prioridad. Las amistades eran puramente por interés, nada que valiera la pena. He conocido los que es amar y ser amada con Emma. Esa rubia consiguió tocar mi alma, consiguió colmar mi corazón de felicidad y me hizo querer ser un ser humano mejor. Y en este momento…en este momento he logrado destruir lo único bueno que he tenido en la vida.

Era cuestión de tiempo que la policía llamara a mi puerta y me arrestara. Quizás era mi destino. Ya no tenía más fuerzas para luchar, no tengo estómago para estar contando la misma historia millones de veces y ser ignorada. No creyeron antes en mi inocencia, no creerían ahora. Regina Mills tendría, finalmente, su condena por dos homicidios.

Aun después de haberle omitido a Swan esa parte oscura de mi pasado, de haberla engañado, en el fondo ansiaba su perdón. Sabía que nunca más lo tendría, pero quizás su corazón, un día, pudiera librarse del odio que en este momento sentía hacía mí. Conociendo bien a mi rubia, esperar que me escuchase de nuevo sería inútil. Así que decidí escribirle. Cogí papel, bolígrafo y comencé a transcribir los sentimientos de mi alma en aquella carta. La acabé dejando la marca de un beso con mi lápiz de labios rojo. Perfumé el sobre, suspiré y lo lacré con un adhesivo. Me dirigí al baño a lavarme la cara. Cogí mi bolso y me dirigí al apartamento de Emma. Obviamente no iba a subir, así que, le dejé la carta al portero diciéndole que se la entregara en cuanto llegara al edificio. Le di la disculpa de que era una sorpresa, pues no estaba dispuesta a justificar los motivos de tal acto. Sonreí en agradecimiento y me marché.

Conduje  sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad y me di cuenta de que, de cierta forma, aquello era una despedida. Tragué en seco y mantuve a raya las lágrimas que se empeñaban en caer.

«¿De qué sirve llorar ahora, Regina? Afróntalo, como siempre lo has hecho»

Me detuve frente a la cafetería, al otro lado de la calle y me quedé observando a los clientes entrando y saliendo. Sonreí. El Jeunet fue lo más cerca que he tenido a una vida perfecta. Era feliz con la sencillez que allí había encontrado. Ponía amor en cada gota de café que servía, en cada brioche. Dedicaba tiempo, paciencia y simpatía a cada uno que llegaba a mí solicitándome algo. Aquel lugar aún tenía un gran significado, pues gracias a él había conocido a Emma.  Mi cliente más asidua, más linda, única y deseada. Estaba segura de que hubiéramos sido muy felices llevando el negocio juntas si no fuera por las circunstancias. De ahí saldría el sustento de la gran familia que pretendíamos formar. Familia…he estado muy cerca de saber lo que es una de verdad. Recordé al pequeño Henry. De nuevo sonreí.

«Necesito verlo»

Arranqué el coche y me dirigí al albergue. La señora que cuidaba del sitio me informó que no estaba. Entonces fui a la calle en la que el muchacho solía ponerse con sus amigos. En cuanto lo vi, toqué la pita y vino corriendo hacia mí.

«¡Regina!»

«¡Hola, mocito! ¿Cómo estás?» pregunté saliendo del coche, y dándole un abrazo

«Bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde está Emma?» en mi garganta se formó un nudo

«Está ocupada. Pasé por aquí, te vi…y decide saludarte» dije, acariciando sus cabellos, recibiendo en troca una hermosa sonrisa.

«Estoy feliz de verte»

«Yo también, Henry. ¿Y cómo van tus notas, tus clases de música?»

«Muy bien. Tendré un recital la semana que viene. ¿Vendréis, no?» mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Cómo decirle que nunca más lo vería? Imposible.

«No te lo prometo, pero si yo no puedo, probablemente Emma se las apañará para ir a verte»

«Estaría genial que estuvieseis las dos, pero lo entiendo. Tienes tu trabajo. Si sacan fotos, te las enseñaré todas»

«Ah, sí, las querré ver todas» le atraje a otro abrazo «Henry, es importante que prestes atención a lo que ahora te voy a decir. Acabo de decirte que no voy a poder ir a tu recital, y es porque tengo que hacer un viaje muy largo a un sito muy lejos de aquí. Y quería que me prometieses que siempre serás un buen niño y que…» suspiré hondo sin poder contener la emoción «…vas a cuidar de Emma por mí mientras yo esté fuera. Serás su protector, ¿ok?»

«¡No llores!» el muchacho secó mis lágrimas con sus manos, haciendo que yo me enamorase aún más de él con ese sencillo gesto, pero cargado de cariño «¿Tienes que marcharte?» solo balanceé la cabeza afirmativamente «Te lo prometo  con una condición»

«¿Cuál?»

«Que regreses junto a mí y junto a Emma. Sé que no soy nadie para pedir esto, que no tienes la obligación de quererme, pero Emma y tú me gustáis. En poco tiempo habéis sido las madres que nunca he tenido»

_“Dios, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto conmigo?”_

«Henry, la vida, a veces, nos obliga a seguir por caminos completamente diferentes a los planeados. Quiero que entiendas que, pase lo que pase, siempre te tendré aquí» señalé el lado izquierdo de mi pecho «Eres un nuño muy especial que entraste poco a poco en mi vida y…me conquistaste por completo. Aprendí a quererte, Henry. Eres el hijo que nunca imaginé tener, pero que ahora daría todo por no perder» Sin fuerzas para soportar toda esa carga emotiva, decidí acabar con el sufrimiento cuanto antes «Bueno, recuerda lo que te he pedido» le besé lo alto de su cabeza «Ahora tengo que irme» me giré y abrí la puerta del coche antes de ser sorprendida por el toque de sus manitas en mi cintura.

«Yo también te quiero, Regina»

Acaricié su rostro por última vez, entré en el coche y arranqué sin mirar atrás.

Y ahora, ¿qué debería hacer? Nada. Solo esperar. Esperar a que mi sino se cumpliese. Pensé en ir derecha a comisaria y entregarme. Casi lo hago, pero no sé por qué di media vuelta y seguí hacia casa. Quizás fuera el deseo de sentirme algo más cerca de mi rubia antes de ser encerrada para el resto de mi vida.

Llegué a mi apartamento y, otra vez, me encontré con la puerta sin cerrar. La llave no había girado, sencillamente no estaba pasada la cerradura. Fruncí el ceño y entré poco a poco, un pie por delante de otro, recelosa ante lo que me encontraría. Había algo que no estaba bien ahí. Esta vez no podía ser descuido de Emma, pues estaba segura de haber cerrado con llave las dos cerraduras. A simple vista, nada estaba fuera de lugar y no había señales de destrozo, pero un encogimiento del corazón, un presentimiento de algo malo estaba pitando en mi interior. Solté el bolso en el sofá, comprobé el cuarto de invitados y caminé despacio hacia mi cuarto. Miré en el baño y aparentemente nada anormal. Fui hasta la ventana y la abrí. Respiré profundamente al cerrar los ojos  y sentir el viento helado en mi rostro.

«Sí, Mills, en pocas horas ya no tendrás esta oportunidad. Nunca más…»

«¡No, no la tendrás, querida!»

Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz grave que tan bien conocía y temía. Sentí que su brazo me apretaba la garganta. Inmediatamente mi cuerpo fue empujado hacia la cama. Quería huir de allí, pero mis piernas no obedecían a mi cerebro. Me quedé completamente paralizada al mirar de frente el rostro de aquel monstruo que ensombrecía mi vida desde hacía años. Abrí la boca varias veces en el intento inútil de gritar, pero lo único que el pavor me permitía eran las lágrimas de miedo y rabia descendiendo, quemando mi piel.

«¿Qué…qué…quieres?» mi voz era casi inaudible, debido al total descontrol emocional en el que me encontraba.

«¿Nostalgia, Regina?» la entonación de mi nombre hizo que me retrocediera en la cama, distanciándome del hombre que avanzaba hacia mí.

«Robin, déja…déjame en paz…Yo…nunca…te hecho…nada. Por favor, solo…déjame en paz» tragué en seco cuando se arrodilló, y colocó su cuerpo encima del mío. En ese instante, una descarga de adrenalina recorrió mis venas e intenté escapar, pero el infeliz agarró mis piernas de forma brusca, y me dio enseguida una bofetada.

«¡Zorra! ¿Tienes el descaro de decir que nunca me has hecho nada?» más bofetadas y un inmenso dolor comenzando a hacerse sentir.

«¡Sal de encima de mí! ¡Márchate, estás loco!» comencé a gritar y a forcejear, intentando soltarme de su agarre.

Un puñetazo cerca de mi nariz me dejó tonta. Mi visión se oscureció cuando sentí el golpe fuerte en mi cabeza. No sé por cuánto tiempo perdí el sentido. Poco a poco, me fui despertando, escuchando a lo lejos la voz de Robin. Su peso sobre mí estaba sofocándome.

«Me humillaste, me rechazaste, acabaste con mi reputación. Preferías coger a cualquier puta de la calle antes que estar conmigo. Me dejaste en evidencia muchas veces delante de tu padre, del mío, de mis amigos, de mis “trabajadores”» agarró mi blusa, y me la rasgó

«¡No! ¡Sal! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Socorro!» volvía a gritar y forcejear, pero su fuerza era mayor, lo que dejaba en nada mis intentos de autodefensa.

«¿Sabes por qué te he perseguido todo este tiempo, verdad? ¡No me has dado elección! Además de haberme ridiculizado delante de la gente, encima fuiste a entrometerte en lo que no debías. Escuchaste y viste demasiado» no sé cómo en medio de mis intentos por soltarme, el infeliz logró desabotonarme los pantalones, arrancándomelos «Eres tan puta como las mujeres a las que te follabas, Regina. Mereces un correctivo. Te voy a enseñar que eso de andar diciendo que eres bollera con tanto orgullo es pura patraña. Eso no es más que falta de un macho de verdad»

Bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones y se los bajó. En ese momento, giré mi cara hacia un lado sin fuerza ninguna para luchar. Mi estómago se retorció. Sabía que no conseguiría escapar, así que cerré mis ojos y me transporte a otro mundo. “Emma”. Fue en ella en quien pensé, fue en su amor, en la única persona buena que he conocido y confiado en la vida, a la que me apegué para conseguir soportar aquellos minutos de tortura. ¿Cuántos fueron? No lo sé. Solo sé que cuando me di cuenta, Robin ya no estaba en el cuarto. Me giré hacia un lado y me encogí. Lloré, lloré y lloré. Estaba sucia, rota. Deseé mi muerte durante todo el tiempo que había durado el ataque y en aquel momento, aún más.

**POV Emma**

Salí del apartamento de Regina aturdida, pero anestesiada al mismo tiempo. Sus justificaciones, sus lágrimas…en mi mente repasaba detalle por detalle de la conversación que había tenido con ella. Me fui a mi casa como si estuviera en modo de piloto automático. No sé cómo conseguí conducir, si mis pensamientos estaban tan confusos que llegaban a cegarme y gritaban hasta el punto de hacerme ensordecer.

Me asusté cuando, al entrar en mi sala, me encontré a Graham caminando de un lado para otro.

«¿Qué haces aquí?» pregunté mientras lanzaba las llaves encima de la encimera.

«Te estaba esperando. ¿Cómo fue con Regina?»

Sin mirarlo, suspiré hondo, me tapé mis ojos con la mano izquierda.

«Gram, ¿puedo tomar un baño antes de nada, por favor?»

«¡Claro! Voy…a sentarme aquí» mi amigo señaló el sofá que tenía al lado

«¡Gracias!»

Asentí y me fui a mi cuarto. Me dirigí al baño y allí me quité la ropa, dejándola tirada en el suelo. Abrí la ducha y dejé que el agua templada, además de limpiar y relajar mi cuerpo, lavase mi alma. No tardé. Me sequé con la toalla, y me dirigí al armario. Me puse cualquier cosa y volví a la sala. Sin decir una palabra, me senté al lado de Graham, dejé caer mi cuerpo hacia un lado, y me recosté en su regazo. Enseguida noté sus manos acariciando mis cabellos.

«¿Estás bien?» moví la cabeza diciendo que no «Yo…aún no he avisado a las autoridades. ¿Dijo algo ella?»

«Sí. Te resumo, dice que es inocente, que todo no es más que una trampa de un loco que está obsesionado con ella, que huyó con la ayuda de su padre que es un empresario millonario en Washington y que no quería otro escándalo que lo perjudicase, que planeaba contármelo todo hoy y que me ama»

«Y por lo que parece…no la creíste, ¿verdad?»

Antes de que pudiera contestar, el timbre sonó. Gram inmediatamente me incorporó y fue a ver. Dejé que mi cuerpo cayera en el sofá y cerré los ojos prestando atención a la canción que se oía a lo lejos, quizás un vecino del piso de arriba

 **Step out into the sun**  
Skies above they radiate me  
Lift up, carry the love  
Do you know?

 **That I've been out of my mind**  
This slow life I'm waiting for you  
To swing me all of your line  
Do you know?

 **Since I've been walking solo**  
Dreaming you were back home  
I find getting down low  
Hide until tomorrow

 **Come back into the good life**  
Lose these hazy love lies  
I've been chasing my mind  
Lonely in the cold nights

 **'Cause I'm kicking up stones without you**  
Can't pick up the phone without you  
I'm a little bit lost without you  
Without you

 **And I'm digging down holes without you**  
Can't be on my own without you  
I'm a little bit lost without you  
Without you

 **Hold me close when it's over**  
Life goes slow loving sober  
Feel my bones getting older  
Sadness grows when you're cold

 **'Cause I am one step heavy and two steps high**  
Hold it steady with you by my side  
One step heavy and two steps high  
Two steps high

 

Sentí un dolor tan grande en mi pecho que sobrepasó los límites sentimentales y poéticos, volviéndose dolor físico. Mi amigo volvió a sentarse a mi lado. Llevaba un sobre en sus manos.

«¿Qué es eso?» le pregunté

«El portero ha venido a entregarlo, dice que Regina acabó de dejarlo en la portería»

Aquellas palabras hicieron que mi corazón se disparara. Mis manos temblaron al coger el papel. Lo abrí y mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro, y apenas había comenzado la lectura.

**«Mi amor, te estoy escribiendo esta carta para decirte adiós. Muchas cosas han sucedido y ¡es tan difícil continuar sin ti! No sé si me perdonarás, y desde ya te pido perdón por la posible incomodidad, sin embargo es mi única salida para hablarte antes de marcharme de tu vida para siempre. Siento mucho no ir tras de ti para decirte lo que siento, pero no conseguiría ver tus hermosos ojos verdes y no derrumbarme con la despedida.**

**Tu huella continuará en mí, eternamente. Y me acordaré de ti y de todos nuestros momentos. Porque lo que se graba en el corazón, nunca se borra. Yo no quiero que se borre; por más que duelan algunos de nuestros recuerdos juntas, sé que tuve la posibilidad de amarte tan intensamente que hasta yo misma dudo.**

**Del cielo caerán lágrimas frías y saladas. Lágrimas de tristeza, nostalgia y dolor, pero sé que, en algún momento, cesarán. Porque todo en la vida pasa, hasta el dolor. Así que, vuelve a mirar a la vida con esperanzas nuevas. Esperanzas en un nuevo amor y en una nueva vida, sin mí.**

**Cuida bien de ti de ahora en adelante, ya no estaré aquí. En los días fríos, resguárdate bien, y no sientas mi falta abrazándote mientras estábamos frente a la chimenea, calentitas en nuestro edredón favorito. Esos recuerdos pronto ya no tendrán sentido. Y un nuevo amor estará bajo tus sábanas.**

**Si pudiera volver y congelar el tiempo, con seguridad el instante elegido sería nuestro primer beso. Pero ya no hay tiempo…Se fue.**

**En ciertos momento nos decepcionamos…Infelizmente algunas veces, con quien más amamos. Aquel en que apostamos todos nuestros sueños, con quien compartimos muchas alegrías, riendo con la misma intensidad. Dicen que siempre hay alguien que sufre más, aunque no quiera. Sé que te has decepcionado conmigo y que ahora sufres pensando que te mentí y que no te amo. Eso no es verdad. Estoy recordando nuestros momentos de dedicación, de amistad, amor, nuestros momentos felices. Imagino cómo sería nuestra casa, nuestros hijos, nuestra boda. En fin, decidí escribir esta carta de despedida para contarte sobre mi amor. Amor este que me deja sufriendo, con un tremendo dolor en el corazón.**

**Amé en ti aquello que en mí no había. Te amé porque tú me querías. Nuestro amor fue uno de esos en que la felicidad se apodera del alma. No conseguía controlar los latidos de mi corazón cuando te veía. ¿Lo sabías?**

**Ah, Emma, si supieras lo importante que eres en mi vida y de cuánto te amo, seguramente no te rendirías conmigo.**

**En esta carta, quiero agradecerte la nostalgia que sentiré, las sonrisas que me hiciste dar, los besos que me diste, quiero agradecerte las noches de aquellos días que pasamos conversando, haciendo el amor, agradecerte cada segundo a mi lado, que me reafirmo, fueron los mejores de toda mi existencia.**

**Una cosa quería resaltar, y es que en ningún momento te mentí cuando te conté mi pasado. Realmente soy inocente, Emma. No tengo motivos para mentir. ¿Qué tengo que perder si ya no te tengo? Nada. Me detendrán, acusarán, juzgarán y condenarán. Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que insistir en mi inocencia, no siendo verdad, a estas alturas del campeonato, no tiene ningún sentido. Si fuera culpable, lo diría, pues algo de lo que siempre me he enorgullecido es de mi honradez. Siempre asumo mis errores y el único que he cometido fue esconderte todo esto. Sí, debería habértelo contado antes, pero la cobardía y el miedo a perderte hablaron más alto. De todas maneras acabé perdiendo. No me sorprende. Nunca he ganado nada en toda mi vida. La felicidad y el amor que sentía eran demasiado para mí. Ya debía suponer que pronto acabarían.**

**Termino esta carta diciéndote cuánto te amé. Aquí dentro, te amé más que a mí misma. Te amé en cada momento y en todas las formas. Te amé en la alegría, en el dolor, en la tristeza, incluso en nuestras peleas por azúcar blanco o moreno en las recetas. Te amé y te amaré hasta el último latido que mi corazón dé. Quizás hasta más allá de eso.**

**Así que, después de tantas lágrimas derramadas y un corazón en pedazos y sangrando, te digo, finalmente y con todo el dolor de mi alma: adiós, mi amor»**

Terminé de leer y un sentimiento de tristeza y arrepentimiento me tomó por completo.

«¿Sería una idiotez decir que creo en cada palabra que dice? ¿Sería una bobería si dijera que Regina, mi Regina es realmente inocente? Dime, por favor, Graham. No quiero intentar engañarme. No puedo hacer esto con ella. La amo. La amo con toda la fuerza que un ser puede amar. Puede tener todos los defectos del mundo, pero asesina no es. Ella solo es mi morena, dura por fuera, pero un pozo de ternura por dentro. ¿Cómo alguien que llora viendo el musical del Rey León puede ser capaz de todas aquellas atrocidades, Gram? ¿Cómo? ¡Es imposible!»

«Ems, yo…»

«Graham, por favor» tomé su rostro entre mis manos «Por nuestra amistad, confía en mi intuición. Dale a ella un voto de confianza, dámelo a mí. Por favor, no la denuncies» lo noté vacilante «No me la arranques…»

Mi amigo suspiró, se mordió el labio en clara señal de nerviosismo y movió negativamente la cabeza

«Te odio»

Sonreí abiertamente. Lo abracé tan fuerte que casi lo ahogo.

«¡Yo te quiero! ¡Te quiero mucho, hermano!» le dije besando toda su cara, y levantándome enseguida después

«Hey, ¿qué vas a hacer?» preguntó

«Voy a reparar mi error, la estupidez de haber dudado de la mujer de mi vida»

Salí tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos y decidida a pedirle disculpas a Mills que ni me preocupé en coger el bolso o mirar si tenía la cara sucia de las lágrimas que habían corrido por ella. Solo me marché, dejando a Graham detrás. Él me había dado todo lo que necesitaba: una sonrisa reconfortante y alentadora.

Como cuando me marché había tirado la copia de las llaves encima de la cama, al llegar al apartamento toqué al timbre. Nadie atendió. Toqué una, dos, tres veces más. _“¡Cielos! ¿Será que ella…? ¡Oh, no! ¡No puede haber huido de nuevo!”_ No sé por qué motivo, puse la mano en el pomo y este giró, abriendo la puerta. Me extrañé, pues Regina nunca la dejaba sin cerrar. Siempre comprobaba tres veces si los cerrojos estaban pasados. Entré, recorrí con la mirada el lugar. De repente, escuché gemidos y sollozos compulsivos. Corrí en dirección al ruido. La escena que me encontré al detenerme en la puerta del cuarto de Mills me golpeó de lleno en el pecho. Las sábanas arrugadas, destrabadas y manchadas de sangre. Mi novia se encontraba de espaldas a mí, medio desnuda, encogida, temblando. En pánico, me fui acercando lentamente. No tenía idea de lo que había pasado y tampoco tenía idea de cómo actuar ante aquel mundo destrozado.

Me eché a su lado, y la abracé por detrás. Pasé mi rostro por sus cabellos y, llorando en silencio para que ella no se desesperase aún más, susurré bajito en su oído

«Estoy aquí, mi amor. Estoy aquí por ti»

 

 


	30. ¿Y qué haremos ahora?

**POV Emma**

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos echadas en la misma posición. Los sollozos de Regina fueron cesando poco a poco. Yo acariciaba sus brazos, sus cabellos, siempre manteniendo mi cuerpo bien pegado al de ella para que mi morena sintiera, además de mi presencia, mi amor.

En cierto momento, me arriesgué a intentar conversar con ella. Delicadamente la giré hacia mí. Me asusté al ver su rostro lastimado, hinchado y con una expresión de derrota total, pero no dejé transparentar mis sentimientos. En sus brazos y piernas unas marcas rojas denunciaban una brutal agresión. Tuve que respirar hondo y sacar el autocontrol para no derrumbarme delante de ella. Tuve ganas de llorar, sentí odio hacia quien había herido a mi novia, sentí odio hacía mí misma por no haberla protegido. Por dentro yo estaba despedazada, pero por fuera mantenía una falsa tranquilidad y serenidad.

«¿Ha sido él quien te ha hecho esto?» ella se mantuvo en silencio, inmóvil, mirando hacia la nada «Bueno, yo…es extraño que esté aquí ahora, ¿no?» el pesado ambiente y mis nervios estaban haciendo que me trabara con las palabras y tartamudease «Regina, perdóname. Me asombré  mucho y me sentí aterrada ante todo lo que había descubierto…» suspiré «Me cogió de sorpresa. Confieso que sentí rabia hacia ti por no haber confiado en mí, por no haberme contado todo desde el comienzo de nuestra relación. En el calor del momento te dije todas aquellas barbaridades, dije que no confiaba en ti y lo siento mucho. Era mentira. Me trastorné, pero en el fondo siempre he sabido que la mujer de mi vida es inocente. Mírame…» alcé su rostro y sonreí cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron «Desde el primer día en que nos conocimos sentí que había algo diferente en ti. Cuando fuimos conociéndonos más y comenzamos una relación, tuve la certeza de haber encontrado a la persona que me completaría. Alguien que siempre soñé tener a mi lado, que en las horas de tristeza pudiera apoyarme, entenderme y también hacerme feliz. Hoy te digo que todo lo que vi en ti es verdadero. Eso hace que aún me enamoré más de ti, que sienta que realmente eres todo lo que me faltaba en la vida. Hoy, tú eres mi razón de vivir. Perdóname mis errores y confía en mí. Sé cuánto me amas y no voy a renunciar a ti. ¿Me escuchas? Nunca voy a renunciar a ti, Regina. Me enfadaré, discutiré, pero desistir de nuestro amor…eso es algo inconcebible para mí. No saldré de tu lado nunca más, ni por un segundo. Vamos a superar esto juntas. Juntas»

«No tuve la culpa» finalmente mi amada se manifestó, después de un rato en silencio «Intenté escapar, correr, gritar, pero de nada valió. Fue más fuerte que yo. Emma…fue…¡Dios!...horrible» volvió a echarse a llorar, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

«Shiiii…calma, amor. Calma. Ya pasó. ¡La culpa por supuesto que no es tuya! ¡Eso es inadmisible!» resoplé alto «¿Dijo algo?»

«Que me iba a mostrar lo que es un hombre de verdad» su voz era angustiosa

No pude contener la emoción y las lágrimas descendieron por mi rostro. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que aquel monstruo podía haberlo hecho pasar a Mills, los momentos de terror, las agresiones físicas y psicológicas. ¡Sentí un asco inmenso hacia ese canalla! Sería capaz de matarlo fríamente, torturándolo, como había hecho él con mi morena.

«Va a pagar por esto. Lo va a pagar caro» le dije, abrazándola

«No, no lo va a hacer. Robin siempre se escapa. Nunca fue y nunca será cogido. Es inútil. No…no vale la pena»

«¿Qué? ¡No! Regina, Robin no quedará impune. No voy a permitir que eso suceda. Mira lo que te ha hecho ese hijo de puta, amor. Basta de tener miedo. Ya no estás sola. Entiende eso»

«Sus negocios ilícitos llevan años. Vi qué estaba pasando en Washington, pero soy una asesina. ¿Quién me va a creer? Además, de cualquier manera, me encarcelarán. ¿De qué adelanta que lo denuncie?»

«Mi amor, pues que él va a pagar por el crimen, o mejor dicho, por los crímenes que ha cometido. En cuanto a ti…vamos a probar tu inocencia»

«¿Cómo?» sonrió incrédula «Todas las evidencias me señalan. No consiguieron probar mi inocencia antes. No lo conseguirán ahora. Ningún abogado acepta causas perdidas»

«Eso es lo de menos. Aunque tengamos que huir otra vez, o yo tenga que hacer un curso de derecho para defenderte»

«Emma, esto no es una broma…»

«¿Y quién dice que estoy bromeando?» de repente me acordé de algo. Me levanté, arrastré el sillón hacia la esquina izquierda de la ventana y me subí, cogí una cámara que yo había colocado antes en la parte de arriba de la cortina, cuando estuve esperando a que Regina viniera para darme explicaciones»

«¿Qué…qué es eso?» me preguntó

«Mira…puedes pelear conmigo. Fui una imbécil y…puse esto para…» me tapé el rostro con las manos en señal de vergüenza «No sé por qué hice esta tontería. ¡Me siento tan mal ahora! Solo que…probablemente el ataque está grabado. Por suerte no te has lavado. Tenemos todas las pruebas para incriminarlo»

«No voy a entrar a discutir tus méritos, Swan, y…tampoco puedo animarme ante lo que estás diciendo. Disculpa»

«¿La situación parece mala, no?»

«¿Parece?» suspiró «Yo solo quería vivir en paz. De cierta forma, lo estaba consiguiendo»

«¿Qué es lo tú consideras “vida perfecta”?» le pregunté

«¿Cómo?»

«¿Qué es una buena vida para ti? ¿Qué soñaste con tener en tu vida?»

«¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?»

«Responde, por favor» insistí

«No sé exactamente. Quizás…bueno…» Regina sonrió débilmente «Después de conocerte, mi concepto de “buena vida”, “vida perfecta” cambió. Soñaba en hacer crecer el Jeunet, en casarme contigo, en tener hijos contigo y…envejecer haciendo pic-nics los domingos por la mañana en el parque y almuerzos en familia reuniendo a todos los nietos. Quizás…una casa en la playa, un perro llamado Bob…»

Interrumpí su relato cogiendo su rostro entre mis manos, pegando nuestras cabezas

«Te voy a hacer una promesa y cuando prometo, doy mi vida por cumplirlo. ¡Vamos a tener todo eso! Todo lo que exactamente imaginas. Solo exijo que el perro sea un labrador» reímos

«Eres…eres tan especial, Emma. Admiro tu capacidad de ver el mundo diferente. Oyéndote hablar parece tan fácil»

«Puede que no sea fácil, pero ¿sabes cuál es la ventaja que tenemos? Nuestro amor. ¿No dicen que el amor lo supera todo? ¿Por qué no ha de superar esta adversidad? Y aparte de mí, hay personas que estarán listas para ayudarme a hacer lo necesario. Comenzando por Graham. Será él quien nos oriente y nos diga cómo podemos proceder»

«¿Y por qué haría él algo por mí?»

«Porque mi amigo me quiere y sabe que yo te amo. Y porque él es la persona más íntegra y correcta que conozco. Gram no va a permitir que una injusticia se cometa»

«¿Crees que…?»

«No creo, mi amor. Tengo la certeza» suspiré «Voy a llamarlo y pedirle que venga. ¿Bien?» ella solo asintió

Hice la llamada y, por suerte, Graham estaba cerca y libre para venir a la casa. Tener amigos es una de las cosas más profundas que se puede vivenciar. Trae un sentimiento de libertad, de poder exponerse y compartir experiencias de modo totalmente espontaneo y franco, al mismo tiempo que de forma íntima. En ese tipo de relación de confianza recíproca, los amigos se miran el uno en el otro y a partir de ese momento no se sabe si se es amigo, hermano, padre, madre, y así, todo con la finalidad de una ayuda mutua. Yo me sentía bendecida, pues Graham siempre ha cumplido esas y otras funciones en mi vida.

Mientras esperábamos, me senté en la cama y atraje a Regina para que se recostase en mi regazo. Nos quedamos en silencio. Yo acariciando sus cabellos, ella con los ojos cerrados. “ _Dios, necesito mucha fuerza ahora para poder ayudarla sin derrumbarme. Necesito fe, coraje. ¿Qué haré en mi vida sin ella? No tiene sentido sin mi Regina, Dios mío. Siempre que le suplicado por ayuda, la he tenido. ¿Sería abusar mucho pedírsela otra vez? Solo necesito librar a mi novia de todo ese tormento para poder vivir tranquilas. Por favor, por favor…”_ Mis oraciones fueron interrumpidas por el timbre.

«Tengo que vestirme…»

«No, amor» la interrumpí «No te vistas. Debe ser Graham. Él es policía, no te preocupes. Además, necesita ver las cosas exactamente como están. Algo que aprendí con sus casos es que cualquier mínimo detalle que alteremos puede ser la ruina en un proceso criminal. Todo va a salir bien» la besé en la cabeza mientras, aún avergonzada, Mills se tapaba con las sábanas.

Atendí la puerta y abracé a mi amigo. Aquel abrazo era un pedido velado de socorro. Como siempre, él me entendió y me ofreció el apoyo de su cariño.

«¿Qué ha pasado? Dijiste urgente…confidencial…¡Quedé preocupado! Y por tu cara no era para menos, ¿no? ¿Le pasó algo a Regina?»

«No puedo llorar cerca de ella, Gram, necesito parecer fuerte, pero no sé si lo consigo» susurré

«¿Le hicieron algo?» asentí, llevándolo hasta el cuarto

Cuando mi amigo entró en la habitación, me di cuenta de que se estremeció. Recorrió el cuarto con la mirada, dio algunos pasos hacia mi novia y se agacho frente a ella.

«¿Me vas a detener ahora?» Mills preguntó afligida

«Debería, pero no puedo hacerte esto a ti, ni a Emma ni a mí mismo» su voz estaba embargada y sus ojos lagrimearon. Graham se levantó y abrazó a mi novia «Tengo una madre, esta hermana rubia…» me miró sonriendo «…y una casi prometida. No descansaré hasta que no atrape al desgraciado que ha hecho esto, sea quien sea. Es una cuestión de hombría»

«Gracias, Graham. No sé cómo agradecértelo» Regina aún estaba agarrada a las sábanas.

«No tienes que agradecer nada» Gram vino hacia mí, y me abrazó por la cintura «Ni voy a pedirte que me cuentes lo que ha pasado. Para mí es obvio, esto no es una denuncia formal y tendrás que repetirlo tantas veces  que cuando más te ahorres ese suplicio ahora, mejor»

«Tienes razón» concordé, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro «¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora?»

«Bien, voy a llamar a gente de confianza de la comisaria y pedirles que vengan a tomar huellas y catalogar las pruebas. Nosotros…nos vamos al hospital»

«¿Es…necesario?» mi novia estaba algo más calmada, pero aún podíamos notar el pánico en sus ojos

«La prueba de violación es crucial en el proceso, Regina» Graham percibió la tensión después de lo que dijo y carraspeó «Disculpa»

«¿Puede vestirse?» pregunté para aligerar el clima aún pesado que se había instalado

«Pero que no se quité la ropa interior» informó «Ah, lleva otra ropa para que se cambie, en caso de que se ensucie u ocurra algún imprevisto. Yo…voy a esperar en la sala» mi amigo salió, dejándonos a solas.

Fui al armario y cogí dos pantalones negros, una blusa azul perla que me encantaba y una roja.

«¿Esto está bien, amor?» se lo enseñé al acercarme y colocarlas en el sillón

«Cualquier cosa sirve, cariño. Gracias» Mills sonrió débilmente y se fue levantando despacio.

«¡Claro que no! Tienes que estar bien vestida, como siempre lo has estado»

 _“Juro que voy a matar a ese desgraciado. Lo juro”._ Pensamientos inconexos bailaban por mi mente mientras observaba a mi morena vistiéndose. Fue hasta el baño, se peinó y volvió al cuarto a darme un fuerte abrazo.

«Gracias» decía Regina con voz llorosa

«¿Por qué? No hay motivos para agradecer»

«Sí los hay. Tengo que agradecerte que hayas confiado en nuestro amor, por no haber desistido de nosotras»

«Desconozco la palabra “desistir”. Tengo promesas que cumplir, tengo una boda a la que ir, ¿olvidaste?» sonreímos una para la otra y de nuevo nos abrazamos «¿Vamos a esperar afuera?» mi morena asintió y nos sentamos en la sala en compañía de Graham

Hice un poco de té y lo serví con biscochos de mantequilla mientras esperábamos a los policías. Mills estaba renuente a comer nada, pero la obligué, por lo menos, a que se bebiera el té, ya que le calmaría los nervios.

En cuestión de cuarenta minutos ya estaban llamando al timbre. De un estado de nervios, Regina pasó a uno de inactividad. Sus ojos estáticos, fijo en un punto del salón, demostraban exactamente su estado del alma, imperturbable a conmoción alguna. Agarré sus manos y me quedé todo el rato a su lado, aunque parecía que ni lo notaba. Graham se encargó de que sus compañeros no se olvidasen de nada. Recogieron las sábanas, la ropa rasgada, tomaron  las huellas y les entregué la cámara que había instalado a escondidas.

«El trabajo aquí ha acabado. ¿Estás lista para ir al hospital, Regina?» mi amigo preguntó, recibiendo una asentimiento como respuesta.

Optamos por ir en el coche de Graham por motivos de seguridad. Robin no se atrevería a acercarse a mi novia de nuevo, pero todo cuidado era poco. Como mi “hermano” ya había adelantado todo y solicitado discreción, inmediatamente a nuestra llegada, fuimos conducidos a una habitación. Esperamos muy poco hasta que una doctora de mediana edad, de cabellos grises y muy simpática nos vino a atender.

«Buenas noches. Soy la doctora Rachel. ¿Usted es la…?»

«Regina, Regina Mills»

«Bien, Regina. No tenemos por costumbre que haya acompañantes durante los exámenes, pero este parece ser un caso especial y siento un gran aprecio por nuestro amigo policía, así que, si a usted no le es ningún problema que ellos estén presentes…»

«No. Quiero que se queden»

«Está bien. Por favor, vaya al baño, quítese la ropa, póngala dentro de esta bolsa y vista el camisón que hay allí dentro»

Mi novia asintió  y no tardó en volver, ya habiendo seguido las instrucciones. Y se sentó en la camilla indicada.

«¿Qué…qué es lo que va a hacer, doctora?» Mills volvió a ponerse aprensiva

«Se lo voy a explicar paso a paso. Comencemos por esta caja» ella le enseñó una caja blanca, de tamaño mediano «Llamamos a esto kit de violación. Aquí están todos los materiales necesarios para recoger las pruebas. Cada kit tiene un número único atribuido a él. Todas las evidencias recogidas serán colocadas en estos sobres, en estas bolsas y etiquetadas con ese número. Usted va a tener el control de todo el examen, ¿ok? Cuando se sienta incómoda o si tiene cualquier problema, avíseme y paramos y volvemos cuando se sienta preparada. ¿Podemos empezar?»

Regina dijo que sí con la cabeza y se recostó. La doctora, primeramente, evaluó, documentó y trató los hematomas que estaban repartidos por el cuerpo de mi novia. Después, recolectó las muestras de la boca, de la cavidad vaginal y anal y, finalmente, de las uñas. Con mucha dificultad, pues el tormento del recuerdo era mucho, Mills respondió a las preguntas acerca de la violencia sufrida. A cada palabra, un pedazo más de mi corazón sangraba. Sequé rápidamente una lágrima que caía por mi rostro, pero creo que a mi morena no se le pasó desapercibido.

Cuando la doctora Rachel iba a sacar la muestra de sangre para los exámenes toxicológicos, dos hombres y dos mujeres entraron en la habitación sin previo aviso. El mayor, con barba de varios días y expresión huraña, ya con las esposas en la mano, se acercó a la camilla.

«Soy el Sargento Dylan. Regina Mills, queda usted detenida por los asesinatos de Milah Selleye y Cora Mills»

 


	31. Tú no estás sola

**POV Regina**

Solo aquellos que han pasado por una situación parecida a la mía saben cuán grande es el dolor y el sufrimiento. La mente repleta con mil preguntas. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué hice para merecer tal castigo? ¿Cuándo va a acabar esta tortura? Y está claro, ni todas las explicaciones ni todas las conjeturas satisfacen el corazón partido. A esto se le llama tragedia. Algo inesperado, inexplicable. Los incidentes suceden y causan daños, pero la tragedia es cuando la conjunción de los hados se vuelve en nuestra contra. ¿Por qué conmigo si había tantas otras opciones?

Las palabras bonitas jamás restituirán la fe perdida en que la felicidad y la paz son posibles, pero sirven para decirnos que la vida debe continuar. El apoyo de mi novia y de Graham, las manifestaciones de cariño que recibí, todo eso sirvió para mostrarme que el mundo aún necesita de mi deseo de creer y vivir. No es fácil, lo sé, pero así es la vida. Ese es el misterio.

Existe una máxima que dice, “no hay dos sin tres”. Ya no eran suficientes las bombas que habían caído sobre mí en las últimas veinticuatro horas, ahora me veo, durante el examen de violación, siendo detenida.

«Pero, ¿qué…qué está pasando aquí?» pregunté asustada, intercalando la mirada entre Graham, Emma y los policías que tenía delante.

«No pueden invadir la habitación mientras se está atendiendo a un paciente» la doctora Rachel intervino

«Puedo y lo estoy haciendo» el hombretón se acercó a mí y me agarró las manos para esposarlas, pero fue impedido por Graham

«Usted no le va a poner un dedo encima» mostró su identificación «En primer lugar, no he visto sus credenciales. En segundo lugar, no se puede levantar orden de prisión dos veces por el mismo crimen. Yo ya lo he hecho»

«Pero….» Graham me interrumpió. En silencio, Emma se colocó detrás de mí, apoyando sus manos en mis hombros

«Estate callada, Regina»

«No es tu jurisdicción, muchacho» el policía Dylan volvió a avanzar hacia mí, pero de nuevo mi “amigo” se le puso enfrente «Hemos venido de Washington para llevárnosla y eso haremos»

«Por encima de mi cadáver tal vez. Han venido de Washington, ¿cómo si aún no he metido en el sistema la notificación de arresto?»

«Denuncia anónima. No me interesa quién ha informado, y sí que Regina Mills es una fugitiva que ya debería estar cumpliendo su pena»

«Sí, debería y lo va a hacer, pero solo cuando terminemos aquí y yo la lleve ante la justicia» los hombres quedaron frente a frente, encarándose «Si no lo cree conveniente, pídale a su jefe que venga a hablar conmigo. Su placa no le da permiso para pasar por encima de mí ni ahora ni nunca, “muchacho”. ¡Salgan!» Graham fue incisivo en sus palabras.

Resoplando, los policías salieron de la habitación y cuando cerraron la puerta, solté el aire que sin darme cuenta estaba conteniendo.

«¿Qué fue eso, Gram? Dijiste que…» Swan se manifestó por primera vez, sin embargo no pudo continuar hablando

«¿Podemos terminar el examen?» preguntó la doctora

«Por favor, doctora. Quiero irme de aquí cuanto antes» pedí aguantando las lágrimas

La doctora asintió. Con atención y delicadeza, recogió algunos  tubos de sangre, los etiquetó y los colocó en el sitio apropiado dando así por concluida esa tortura.

«Listo. ¡Por mí, queda libre! Puede cambiarse»

«Gracias, doctora Rachel» bajé de la camilla y me dirigí al baño

No tardé. Graham y Emma estaban en la misma posición: ambos cabizbajos, brazos cruzados, visiblemente nerviosos.

Cuando me oyó, mi novia vino a mi encuentro, y me abrazó por la cintura.

«¿Vamos…vamos ahora derechos a la comisaria?» la voz de Emma salía con gran dificultad

«No. Os llevaré a casa. Ems, creo que será mejor que os quedéis en tu apartamento hasta que se resuelva todo. Voy a pedir que un coche de patrulla vigile el edificio las veinticuatro horas. Estaréis seguras»

«Pero…¿no has dicho que habías levantado orden de prisión? ¿Qué tendría que entregarme?» pregunté sin entender lo que estaba pasando

«Medias verdades» sonrió sin gracia «No podremos escapar así por mucho tiempo, pero necesitáis por lo menos un día de descanso. Yo me encargo del resto»

Emocionada, mi rubia abrazó fuertemente a su amigo y se quedó así unos segundos.

«Gracias. Lo que estás haciendo por nosotras…no tiene precio. Nunca podremos pagártelo. Te quiero, granuja»

«No me vas a hacer llorar frente a ella, judiíta»

Sonreí ante la escena. Sonreí de verdad. No podía ser de otra manera, ya que allí se veía que existía amor. Los abracé a los dos para transmitirles el gran sentimiento que me embargó en ese momento.

Salimos de allí y, a medio camino, Swan pidió que Graham parara en la pizzería. En pocos minutos, ella regresó con dos cajas grandes que, por el olor, identifique que eran de pollo y chocolate.

«¿Para qué es eso, amor?» mi rubia no respondió, solo hizo señal, sonriendo, de que me callara.

“¡Está planeando algo!” Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y me mantuve en silencio hasta llegar a su casa.

«¿Te quedas con nosotras, Gram?» preguntó, pero más por quedar bien.

«No. Voy a ver a Ruby, ya que la cena tuvo que ser cancelada. Si mi novia no quiere casarse conmigo, sepan que es vuestra responsabilidad» reímos

«¿Cómo una mujer puede negarse a casarse contigo? Yo me casaría» bromeé

«¿Ah, sí?» Emma se giró hacia mí «¿Solo porque es guapo, inteligente, caballero, carismático y lo gana bien?»

«Sí, amor, solo por eso» nos echamos a reír.

Nos despedimos y, finalmente, subimos a descansar de toda aquella tensión. Han pasado tantas cosas que daba la impresión de que habían pasado meses. Dejé recaer mi cuerpo en el sofá, y me quedé con los ojos cerrados. Noté a mi rubia sentándose a mi lado y tocarme el muslo.

«Necesitas un baño. Ven, te ayudo» cogió mi mano para ayudarme a levantarme

«No es necesario, amor. Yo…»

«Regina, me he dado cuenta de que te está doliendo la espalda» Swan cogió mi rostro entre sus manos «No te preocupes por nada, ¿está bien? Yo voy a cuidarte»

De forma cariñosa me fue guiando hasta el baño. Emma me desvistió prenda por prenda. Me encogí, temblando un poco.

«¿Tienes frío?» balanceé la cabeza negativamente

Los temblores no eran por la temperatura y sí por mi sistema nervioso descontrolado. No sabría explicar cuál era el sentimiento exacto que predominaba en aquel instante. Era una mezcla de vergüenza, recelo, miedo. Estaba “sucia”. Me sentía “sucia” física y moralmente. Los ojos de mi novia capturaron los míos mientras ella se desvestía. En aquellas inmensidades verdes pude ver un amor profundo, amor cuya intensidad no sabía que algún día iba a conocer. Era surreal. Incluso con todo el dolor, todo el sufrimiento que había pasado en las últimas horas, Swan conseguía colorear mi mundo gris, conseguía transformar una tragedia en instrumento de compasión y compañerismo.

Ella sonreía, mientras controlaba la temperatura del agua. Era una sonrisa cómplice, motivadora. Sin perder el contacto visual, entramos en el agua templada. Mi novia cogió la esponja, echó un poco de gel y comenzó a enjabonar mi cuerpo. Pasó por mi cuello, hombros, abdomen, pechos. Cada parte fue merecedora de su especial atención. Sus movimientos eran delicados, cuidadosos. Emma no solo me estaba bañando, ella limpiaba mi alma. No me di cuenta de que las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro hasta que sus dedos, delicadamente, las enjugaron.

«No llores, por favor» la voz de mi rubia era suave y reconfortante

La abracé. Puede sentir el calor de su piel y eso colmó de calor mi corazón.

«¿Este tormento va a pasar algún día?» pregunté llorando

«Claro que sí, mi amor. Préstame atención» ella agarró mi rostro entre sus manos «Tendremos un gran camino por delante. Días de mucha lucha. Graham nos ha dado una oportunidad para descansar y recobrar fuerzas. ¿Podemos intentar olvidar todo lo que ha pasado? ¿Hum? Intenta hacer esto por mí, por ti, por nosotras. Vamos a tener algunas horas felices, como teníamos antes. Necesitamos estos recuerdos. Quiero proporcionarte un poco de bienestar. Por favor, déjame hacer esto por ti»

«Ay, Emma. Eres increíble» sonreí y le di un lento beso en sus labios «¡Te amo tanto que llega a doler!»

«¿De verdad me amas?» ella me pasó la esponja y se dio la vuelta «Entonces, haz un buen trabajo ahí» reí. Aquella mujer estaba loca. Pero era mi vida.

Terminamos el baño, y la rubia comenzó a secarme suavemente. Cerré los ojos para eternizar la agradable sensación de aquel acto de cariño. Me puse una camiseta larga que había dejado la última vez que dormí ahí y Swan, como siempre, con sus tops y braguitas.

«¿Amor, cerraste bien la puerta?» le pregunté cuando nos dirigíamos a la sala

«Sí, no te preocupes. Nada va a pasar, Regina. El coche de policía ya tiene que estar abajo, el portero ha sido avisado…todo está bajo control, amor»

«¿Vas a dormir conmigo, no?» la miré aprensiva

«¿Dormir? Ahora no vamos a dormir» caminó hasta la nevera y cogió dos cervezas, y me pasó una «Ya he programado la madrugada. Primero perderás contra mí jugando a las cartas, después vamos a comer pizza y a ver una película»

«Ah, no, Emma. No estoy para eso…» repliqué

«¿No estás para perder? Regina Mills nunca ha ganado y nunca ganará a Emma Swan en el juego» me provocaba deliberadamente y no tuve otra opción si no rendirme ante sus encantadoras maneras.

«No me importa» me encogí de hombros mientras tomaba un buche de cerveza. Mi novia se estaba esforzando para que olvidara y yo se lo devolvería intentando darle lo mejor de mí «Desafortunada en el juego, afortunada en el amor. ¿No es lo que dicen?» bromeé

«Graciosa…vamos a ver si continuas con ese discurso cuando el espíritu competitivo se apodere de ti. Vamos, ¿estás lista?» Swan retiró todos los objetos de encima de la mesita, cogió la baraja, se sentó en la alfombra y con la cabeza me indicó que yo hiciera lo mismo.

En medio de chistes, risas y algunas cervezas, perdí a la canasta, a las siete y media y al UNO.

«¿Te odio, sabías?» dije cruzando los brazos, fingiendo estar enfadada

«¿Ah, me odias? ¿De verdad?» Emma me tiró al suelo haciéndome cosquillas

«¡Para! ¡Para, por favor!» le pedí sin casi poder respirar de tanto reír.

«Entonces di: “Swan es la reina de la baraja”»

«¡No voy a decir eso!»

«¡Dilo, si no, no paro!» y más cosquillas.

«¡Está bien! ¡Swan es la reina de mi corazón!» dije con dificultad.

En ese momento la rubia detuvo sus ataques por hacerme reír. Estaba encima de mí y sus ojos fijos en los míos. Una dulce sonrisa se formó en sus labios que, lentamente, avanzaron al encuentro de los míos. Nos dimos un tierno beso, calmo, apasionado. Emma se apartó lentamente

«Espera un segundo. Quiero hacer algo para ti» diciendo eso, se levantó y se fue al despacho, y regresó unos segundos después con la guitarra en las manos «Quizás no tengas noción, Regina, pero a lo largo de todo este tiempo en que hemos estado juntas, he aprendido muchas cosas contigo. Una de ellas es a ser fuerte y valiente. Yo tenía un trauma en tocar y conoces los motivos. Verte enfrentándote a Killian, defendiéndome, me obligó a pensar si mi cobardía era justificable y llegué a la conclusión de que no. Perdí años de mi vida dejando de hacer cosas que me gustaban por culpa de una persona que nunca mereció  mi afecto. Tengo que agradecerte eso, por devolverme el valor, por devolverme la vida. Hemos hecho mucho la una por la otra. Hemos madurado juntas y…bueno, estoy emocionada. Solo quiero que sepas que te amo y voy a estar contigo, pase lo que pase»

Emma estaba bastante emocionada y yo, aún más. Sus ojos húmedos, mis ojos, húmedos. Respirábamos un sentimiento puro y hermoso. Ella posicionó la guitarra en su regazo y comenzó a tocar una canción bellísima de R.E.M que yo adoraba. A medida que el sonido iba envolviendo el ambiente, el llanto salió libre, sin impedimentos.

**When your day is long**

**and the night,**

**the night is yours alone,**

**when you're sure you've had enough**

**of this life, well hang on.**

**Don't let yourself go,**

**'cause everybody cries**

**and everybody hurts**

**sometimes.**

**Sometimes everything is wrong.**

**Now it's time to sing along.**

**When your day is night alone,**

**hold on**

**if you feel like letting go,**

**if you think you've had too much**

**of this life, well hang on.**

**Because everybody hurts.**

**Take comfort in your friends.**

**Everybody hurts.**

**Don't throw your hand. Oh, no.**

**Don't throw your hand.**

**If you feel like you're alone,**

**no, no, no, you are not alone**

**If you're on your own**

**in this life,**

**the days and nights are long,**

**when you think you've had too much**

**of this life to hang on.**

**Well, everybody hurts**

**sometimes**

**everybody cries.**

**everybody hurts, sometimes.**

**everybody hurts, sometimes.**

**So, hold on, hold on.**

¿Cómo no amar a ese ser humano? ¿Cómo no estar perdidamente enamorada de esa mujer?

Cuando la canción terminó, Swan dejó el instrumento a un lado y me abrazó. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón y la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios. Mi amiga, mi compañera, mi mujer, mi luz.

Las palabras no eran necesarias en aquel momento. Nos quedamos haciéndonos cariños la una a la otra, amándonos en silencio, solo con la mirada, de una forma desmedida.

«¿Vamos a la película? ¿Comedia?» mi novia preguntó cuando ya se había levantado y caminaba hacia la cocina «Vete escogiendo, amor»

Emma calentó los trozos de pizza y volvió a la sala con una bandeja llena de ellos y una botella de refresco.

«¿Todo eso para verme redonda?» bromeé

«¡Claro! Pareja que engorda junta, permanece unida» reímos

«¿Podemos ver _Espías_?» pregunté

«Hum…dicen que está bien. Trabaja aquella actriz, Melissa McCarthy»

«Cómica estupenda. Te ríes solo de mirarla a la cara» señalé mientras ponía la película

Continuamos sentadas en la alfombra. Ya en los primeros minutos, los ataques de risa comenzaron. Tanto Swan como yo casi nos atragantamos con la pizza y el refresco. Creo que estábamos riéndonos más una de la otra que de la película en sí.

El tiempo fue pasando y, cuando me di cuenta, mi novia ya había dejado de reír y estaba durmiendo. Aquel había sido uno de los peores días de mi vida, pero estaba terminando de una manera sorprendente y apasionante.

Intenté continuar prestando atención a la película, pero el cansancio físico y mental contra el que estaba luchando acabó por vencerme. En minutos, me vi cogiendo el sueño en brazos de mi amada Swan que, aunque hubiera sido por unas horas, me había hecho olvidar el mundo de ahí fuera, me había hecho olvidar las horribles cosas que habían pasado y las que estaban por suceder, había hecho que me sintiera una mujer amada, necesaria, había hecho que viera que para todos los dolores, el amor era la cura. Emma era mi amor. Emma era mi cura.

 

 


	32. Enfrentando al pasado. 1ª parte

**POV Emma**

Debería ser ley despertar al lado de Regina y sentirse la persona más feliz del mundo. Pero difícilmente la realidad de nuestras vidas concuerda con lo que soñamos, con lo que queremos para  ellas. Sería tan fácil si pudiéramos blindar los amores ante los sufrimientos, como mandamos blindar los coches. Me sentía impotente, incapaz, inútil. No logré resguardar a la mujer que amo de la tortura de aquellos días terribles y eso me estaba consumiendo el alma al igual que el fuego consume el papel.

Los golpes en la puerta eran insistentes y por la fuerza del sonido ya sabía quién era. Me levanté sobresaltada y corrí a abrir. Mi novia estaba en un sueño profundo y pensé que así era mejor. Por lo menos estaba descansando la mente y el cuerpo de aquel tormento físico y psicológico al que se había enfrentado.

«Gram…¿algún problema?» susurré al abrir, evitando ruidos que pudieran molestar a Mills

«No vamos a poder esperar mucho más, Ems. Arreglé todo en la comisaria, he contactado con un abogado, recomendado por un amigo. Vamos a tener que llevar a Regina para que se entregue a las autoridades»

Las palabras de mi amigo me alcanzaron como un puñetazo en el estómago. Sentí arcadas y aguanté la respiración para no vomitar allí mismo. Tragué en seco e inmediatamente mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

«¿Estás seguro, Graham? ¿No hay otra manera de resolver esto? ¡Ella es inocente! ¡Regina es inocente! Tú lo sabes. ¿Lo crees, verdad?» mi desesperación era palpable en el tono de mi voz

«Calma, judiíta. Si no lo creyese, ¿piensas que estaría preocupándome por hacerlo todo correctamente? Emma, escúchame» él agarró mis dos brazos, mirándome a los ojos «Si queremos probar que Regina nunca tuvo nada que ver con aquello de lo que se la acusa, debemos actuar dentro de la ley. Vamos a Washington y haremos lo correcto. El hecho de haber huido es una agravante muy seria. ¿Sabes del dicho “No la hagas, no la temas”?»

«Claro que lo conozco, pero conoces toda la historia. Nadie creyó en ella. Aquel hijo de puta lo orquestó todo para que la bola de nieve se hiciera cada vez más grande. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera ella? Además, está el padre, que por lo visto está envuelto de alguna manera y…»

«Hey, calma. Vamos a probar la inocencia de Regina. Aunque para ello tenga que pasar día y noche investigando. Mírame. Te doy mi palabra. ¿Alguna vez te he fallado?»

Nunca, por el contrario. Aquel hombre era, quizás, la única persona que nunca me había herido, o se había equivocado conmigo. Confiaba ciegamente en él y ahora no iba a ser diferente.

«Yo…voy a despertarla» solo puede decir esas palabras, y caminé cabizbaja hacia el cuarto.

Por increíble que parezca, la serenidad seguía en su semblante mientras dormía. Mills era, de lejos, la mujer más hermosa que había conocido en toda mi vida. Me senté a su lado y acaricié sus cabellos. Fue imposible contener la sonrisa al verla despertarse.

«Buenos días, amor» su voz ronca, acentuada por las mañanas, era su marca registrada

«Buenos días. ¿Conseguiste dormir algo?» pregunté antes de rozar mis labios en los de ella

«Profundamente. No tuve ningún sueño…y dormí toda la noche»

Detalles. Me estaba apegando a ellos. Cosas que antes pasaban desapercibidas, ahora hacían que mi corazón trasbordara amor por aquella mujer. La manera en que se estiraba, el abrir y cerrar de ojos intentando acostumbrarse con la claridad, su cabello ligeramente despeinado, cómo se rascaba la nariz. _“Dios, no es posible que me arrebaten eso_ ”. Suspiré profundamente, aguantando la emoción.

«Regina, es…Graham está en la sala» en un acto impulsivo la abracé «Tendremos que ir a Washington, inmediatamente» la calma que había en su mirada se volvió oscuridad. La tristeza la abatió de tal forma que parecía que estaba vagando por el aire. Ella solo asintió y se levantó lentamente, encaminándose después hacia el baño y cerrando la puerta «Amor, yo…» me levanté en el intento de consolarla, pero nada conseguía decir.

Apoyada en la puerta, pude escucharla llorar en el silencio en que estaba sumergida la habitación. Aquello me partió el corazón. _“Va a salir todo bien, mi amor. Tengo fe. Y si en algún momento me falta, encontraré modos de recuperarla. Vamos a salir de esta más rápido de lo que imaginas”_

Salí del cuarto y me fue a cambiar al baño de invitados. Al terminar, me dirigí a la sala, y me senté al lado de mi amigo. Sin decir una palabra, él agarró mi mano izquierda y la estrechó en la suya. Aquello era consuelo suficiente para mí. Pocos minutos después, Mills apareció debidamente vestida y…seria, ceñuda.

«Estoy lista. ¿Debo llevar algo especial? Todo está en mi apartamento»

«No te preocupes. No será preciso llevar nada. Regina, te tengo que avisar de que probablemente serás encarcelada hasta que todo se aclare y…»

«Graham, sé lo que va a suceder. No te preocupes. ¿Podemos acabar ya con esto?» la dureza en sus ojos castaños y la frialdad en su voz me asustaron.

Cogí mi bolso y fuimos hacia el coche de Gram. Fueron más de cuatro horas de viaje en silencio. No era absoluto, porque de vez en cuando yo preguntaba a mi novia si estaba todo bien o si quería alguna cosa, a lo que ella simplemente respondía con “sí, no, gracias” Regina se esforzaba para no derrumbarse, pero yo sabía que por dentro lo estaba pasando muy mal.

Llegamos y, sin tardanza, fuimos conducidos hasta la planta de homicidios de la comisaria de Washington.

«¿Podría hablar con la Teniente Lilith?» Graham cambió su postura, adquiriendo un semblante ceñudo «Dígale que es el Sargento Graham, de Nueva York. Ya hemos hablado por teléfono»

El policía que nos recibió asintió y se encaminó Departamento adentro. Nos sentamos en unas sillas disponibles frente a una mesa de hierro negra. Agarré firmemente las manos de mi novia, intentando transmitirle fuerza, seguridad. No sabía qué efecto positivo tendrían mis actos, pero lo que estuviera a mi alcance para suavizar un poco la angustia de aquel momento, yo lo haría. Regina estaba apática, inmutable desde el instante en que entramos en el coche.

Algunos minutos después, desde una sala del fondo, la Teniente Lilith nos sorprendió con su jovialidad. Aparentaba unos treinta años, morena, muy bonita y, por increíble que pudiera parecer, de rostro sereno.

«Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Lilith Paige. Soy la Teniente en ejercicio al mando de esta unidad. Usted es el Sargento Graham, supongo» dijo, extendiendo la mano, saludándolo.

«Sí, soy yo. Y estas son Regina Mills, y Emma Swan, su novia» mi amigo nos señaló

«No diré que es un placer, pues esta situación no es para nada placentera. Llevo poco tiempo en Washington y no seguí el caso cuando todo sucedió, pero me he informado de todo lo necesario. Voy a recoger su versión de los hechos, señorita Mills y tomaré las oportunas diligencias después»

«Teniente, ¿puedo estar presente en  la declaración?» preguntó Graham, aprensivo

«¿Y yo?» me manifesté, levantándome

«El Sargento podrá seguirla desde el lado de fuera, pero usted…» la mujer me dirigía la palabra a mí «infelizmente no podré permitirlo»

Cuando iba a replicar, Regina tocó mi mano, y se puso de pie.

«¿No fuiste tú la que dijiste que todo saldría bien?» me abrazó «Todo va a salir bien, ¿no? Estoy confiando en la certidumbre que me has dado» nos separamos

Regina intercaló la mirada entre la agente y Graham, esperando una señal para proseguir

«¿Y el abogado?» preguntó la Teniente

«Estoy aquí» un hombre delgado, con dificultades para caminar, ayudado por un bastón, entró «Disculpen el atraso. El tráfico hoy no está ayudando. Regina…» él suspiró, sonriendo.

«Muy bien, Dr…» la mujer lo miraba

«Dr. Gold a su entera disposición»

«Dr. Gold, Sargento Graham, Regina, acompáñenme, por favor»

Angustiada, los vi desaparecer por un pasillo. Me senté de nuevo. Apoyé mis codos en mis piernas, aguantando mi cabeza. _“Dios, como dicen…que se haga Tu voluntad”_

**POV Regina**

Haber dejado a Emma afligida, sola fue la parte más difícil. Yo no estaba nerviosa. Había pasado tantas veces por esa situación que repetirlo una vez más me era irrelevante. Lo que sentía era un total descreimiento y desilusión. Varios profesionales llevaron mi defensa y no obtuvieron éxito. ¿Por qué esta vez sería diferente?

Nos acomodamos. La Teniente Llilith encendió la cámara y carraspeó.

«¿Podemos comenzar?» asentí

«Esté tranquila. Aténgase a responder exactamente lo que le pregunten y con la verdad» el abogado susurró en mi oído

«¿Cuál es su nombre?»

«Regina Mills»

«¿Cuál es su edad?»

«Tengo treinta y cinco años»

«¿Qué sucedió el día 10 de junio de 2009?»

«Fui a un club de striptease aquí, en Washington, llamado Ziegfiled’s. Llegué alrededor de las 22:30. Me tomé tres wiskis, presencié dos actuaciones y cuando iban a ser las 00:00, me dirigí con una acompañante a una de las suites que se localizaban en el tercer piso del establecimiento»

«¿Tenía por costumbre visitar ese tipo de locales?»

«Sí»

«¿Cuál era el nombre de su acompañante?»

«Yo la conocía como Josen»

«¿Qué ocurrió después?»

«Pedí una cubitera  y una botella de champán. Nos la tomamos toda, mantuvimos relaciones sexuales buena parte de la madrugada y nos quedamos dormidas. Me desperté con un ruido que no identifiqué. Me vestí y me marché, deberían ser las 05:00, pues a las 06:00 ya estaba en casa»

«La víctima, que usaba el apodo de Josen, se llamaba en realidad Milah Selley, y fue encontrada media hora después de que usted abandonara el local. Según el informe médico, tenía hematomas por todo el cuerpo que encajaban con el tamaño de sus manos. ¿Qué me puede decir al respecto?»

«Josen, quiero decir, Milah, era una especie de acompañante fija. No era la primera vez que nos acostábamos y siempre yo solía, digámoslo así, excederme un poco. Me gustaba practicar un sexo más agresivo, pero era absolutamente consentido»

Respondí esa pregunta tapándome los ojos, tapándome mi rostro. No era señal de vergüenza o algo parecido, en absoluto. Solo que no me sentí cómoda recordando esa etapa de mi vida. Fui reprendida y alcé la mirada.

 **“Enfrenta todo y a todos con la cabeza alta, mi amor. Yo estaré enfrentándolo contigo, a tu lado** ”, recordé las palabras que mi ángel rubio me dijo la noche anterior cuando intentaba consolarme. _“Esto todo es por ti. Todo por ti, Emma”_

 


	33. Feelings for you

**POV Regina**

«¿Regina? ¿Regina? ¿Está todo bien?» desperté de mi trance al escuchar la voz de la Teniente.

«Sí, todo bien» respondí alternando la mirada brevemente entre ella y el abogado.

«¿Se siente mal? ¿Pueden traerle un poco de agua?» el señor Gold mantenía su mano derecha en mi espalda mientras le dirigía la palabra a la mujer que estaba sentada delante de él.

«No tiene de qué preocuparse. Solo que…es difícil recordar ciertos episodios»

«Me lo imagino, pero es necesario si quiere que todo se aclare, querida. Vamos a trabajar en ello» el hombre se mostraba complaciente

Suspiré asintiendo. Lilith había hecho una señal y rápidamente un agente me trajo un vaso de agua. Tomé un sorbo y solté el aire, como si el valor para continuar viniera tras ese acto.

«¿Podemos seguir?» la Teniente me miraba de forma inquisitiva y yo solo moví la cabeza diciendo que sí «Bien, hablábamos de la acusación por el asesinato de su madre, Cora Mills. Los cortes encontrados en su cuerpo son semejantes a los encontrados en el cuerpo de la prostituta muerta un día antes. Se llegó a la conclusión de que el arma utilizada en ambos crímenes había sido la misma. En los informes se recoge que su padre la vio saliendo de uno de los anexos de la mansión donde vivía y dirigiéndose hacia la casa principal y pocos minutos después su madre fue encontrada en muy mal estado en su cuarto. ¿Es así?»

«Sí. Aquella noche yo estaba acompañada y en cuanto la persona se fue, salí del anexo y me dirigí a la casa principal»

«¿Y cómo descubrió el cuerpo de su madre? ¿Por qué motivos entraría en su cuarto de madrugada?»

«En el pasillo, mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto, escuché ruido y gemidos ahogados, extraños. Golpeé y llamé a mis padres, pero ninguno atendió. Por algún motivo que no sé explicar, la puerta estaba abierta, algo extraño tratándose de los Mills. Entré y vi a mi madre…» tragué en seco al repasar esa escena en mi mente «…agonizado. Mi primera reacción fue tomarla en mis brazos e intentar salvarla, pero…era demasiado tarde. Mi padre llegó y llamó a la policía»

«¿Su padre no estaba en el cuarto?»

«No. Dijo que había pasado la noche fuera en una cena con amigos»

«¿Y llegó exactamente pocos minutos después de usted?»

«Sí. Dos o tres  minutos, más o menos»

«El posible cuchillo utilizado tanto en el asesinato de Milah como en el de su madre nunca fue encontrado. ¿Sabría decirme algo al respecto?»

«No. Ni sabía que había sido un cuchillo hasta que los informes fueron presentados en el juicio»

«¿Y por qué huyó? ¿Dice que es inocente y aun así desistió de su derecho a defensa?»

«¿Qué defensa? Tuve acceso a los mejores abogados de Washington y aun así cuánto más avanzaba el caso, peor se ponía para mí. Todo me señalaba a mí incluso siendo inocente. Las pruebas fueron bien puestas y todo tan bien planeado que no tenía la menor posibilidad. Era eso o pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel»

«¿Lo planeó todo sola?»

«¡Yo no planeé nada! ¡Soy inocente! ¿No ha escuchado lo que le he contado?» el abogado colocó la mano en mi hombro y en su mirada percibí una llamada a la calma.

«Quise decir si planeó la fuga sola o si tuvo ayuda de alguien»

Aguanté la respiración y miré rápidamente al señor Gold buscando el permiso que necesitaba para responder. Él consintió con una sonrisa breve y tras suspirar profundamente, proseguí

«Mi padre. Él lo arregló todo y financió mi huida y prácticamente todo mi primer año en Nueva York»

«Sabe que esa es una acusación muy seria, Regina. Él puede ir a la cárcel por complicidad»

«Si ese es el precio para probar mi inocencia, tendrá que pagarse. Antes yo estaba sola y bajo coacción. Ahora la situación es muy diferente. Tengo por quién luchar, tengo motivos para querer mi libertad a cualquier precio» mi voz era firme. Estaba luchando por mí, por Emma, por Henry y por Graham que depositaba tanta confianza en mi palabra.

«De acuerdo. Esta noche se quedará aquí y probablemente mañana ya habré resuelto el papeleo para su traslado. Más tarde le darán comida y mantas. ¿Sabe cuál es el procedimiento a partir de ahora, verdad, señor Gold?»

«Sí. Mañana providenciaré la documentación necesaria para el comienzo» él se giró hacia mí «Quédese tranquila. Está en buenas manos. Todos estos procedimientos son provisionales. Se lo garantizo»

«Gracias» murmuré

La Teniente se levantó y abrió la puerta, hizo señas a alguien que estaba al otro lado. Observé todo, aprensiva y cuando una agente entró en la sala con un par de esposas, yo ya sabía lo que iba  a suceder. Me puse en pie y extendí las muñecas que inmediatamente fueron esposadas. La pesadilla se repetía y me dolía profundamente que Emma estuviera envuelta en ella.

**POV Emma**

Los minutos iban pasando y la impaciencia dominándome. Ya estaba cansada de golpear el suelo con los pies o de mover la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo. Un policía me trajo café, lo que suavizó algo mi angustia. Intenté distraerme en las redes sociales, pero cada dos por tres mis pensamientos volvían a mi morena. “ _Dios, ¿qué están haciendo con ella allí dentro? ¿No basta con todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos días? Ayúdala, por favor”_ Mis oraciones silenciosas eran, en verdad, súplicas de salvación. Solamente fuerzas superiores, divinas, podrían librarnos de aquella tormenta. Bajé la mirada e intenté leer un artículo sobre identidades digitales que parecía interesante. En ese momento mi atención se desvió hacia mi lado izquierdo, donde se suponía que estaba la sala de interrogatorios. Escuché pasos y voces en un tono audible. Reconocí la de Lilith, quiero decir, la Teniente Lilith. Mi miedo fue adquiriendo proporciones absurdas cuando, aparentemente se pararon en el pasillo. Algunos segundos después, más pasos y mi corazón se disparó de tal forma que lo sentí literalmente subiendo por mi garganta. Automáticamente, mis ojos se humedecieron, mientras me quedaba boquiabierta ante la grotesca escena que estaba presenciando.

«¡Regina!» corrí hasta mi novia, pero un agente me impidió tocarla «¡No! ¿Por qué está esposada? ¡No es una criminal! Graham…»

«Calma, Emma» fue lo único que mi amigo dijo para intentar contener mi desesperación, mientras me abrazaba.

«¡No pueden hacerle eso! ¿A dónde la están llevando? ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Regina!»

Aquella era una posibilidad ante la que teníamos que estar preparados. Sin embargo, ver a la mujer que amaba, aquella mujer orgullosa, imponente, fuerte, derrumbándose en lágrimas, esposada como si fuera una peligrosa criminal, era demasiado para soportar. Mills no me miraba y aquello me estaba matando.

«Emma, ven conmigo» escuchaba la voz de Graham, pero era como si yo no estuviera ahí.

Se llevaron a Regina hacia el ascensor que había enfrente. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, ella se giró hacia mí y movió los labios, pronunciando un «te amo» y despareció de mi vista, dejando atrás mi corazón despedazado.

«¡No! ¡No!» escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Graham y dejé que me abrazara.

«¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarlos?» la Teniente se aceró

«Por ahora no, pero si puedo seguir de cerca todo el caso y los procedimientos que se llevarán a cabo…»

«Está bien. Nos mantendremos en contacto. Lo haré por la ayuda que seguramente me dará»

«Gracias» mi amigo y yo nos dirigimos a la salida.

«¿Ahora adónde vamos? ¿Qué va a pasar con Regina, Graham?» preguntaba afligida.

«Vamos a casa a…»

«¡No me voy a ir a casa y dejar a mi novia aquí!» lo interrumpí

Graham resopló dejando patente su impaciencia.

«¿Puedes escucharme un momento, por favor?» dije que sí con la cabeza «Pues bien, Señora Apresada, vamos a casa a recoger ropa y lo que sea necesario. Ahora nada podemos hacer por Regina. Solo iremos y volveremos, lo que tardemos, nada más. Nos quedaremos en un hotel hasta que todo se arregle por aquí. ¿Puede ser?»

«Disculpa» suspiré entrando en el coche «Tú sabes lo que es mejor. Confío en ti»

«Gracias por eso» respondió mientras arrancaba rumbo a Nueva York.

El viaje fue tenso y silencioso, así como mi llanto. Me di cuenta de que mi amigo desviaba su mirada de vez en cuando hacia mí, pero no yo no tenía ánimos para contestar a su preocupación. Aún no conseguía asimilar haber visto a mi morena siendo detenida de esa manera. Más de cuatro horas y los barrotes de una prisión me separaban de ella. ¿Por qué la vida se mostraba tan injusta? ¿Por qué?

**POV Regina**

Paredes gruesas, frías en un cubículo de aproximadamente 4m2. Ya conocía mi “suite” en la que pasaría la noche, y era bastante cómoda, teniendo en cuenta lo que me aguardaba los siguientes días. Me senté en la cama de cemento y suspiré pesarosa. Por suerte estaba sola en la celda, algo que no era corriente. El mal olor y el aire pesado que corría por aquel lugar me hizo querer desistir.

«¡No vas a soportarlo!» me dije a mí misma

Como una señal divina, inmediatamente replicando ante mi queja, la imagen del rostro angelical de Emma pobló mi mente. Por instinto, sonreí. No podía rendirme, tenía que ser fuerte. Esa mujer ha hecho tanto por mí hasta ahora que la mínima retribución que yo podía hacerle era aguantar firme hasta el final.

Daba la impresión de que los minutos pasaban más lentamente. Para no perder la cabeza, comencé a contar los ladrillos de la pared sin enfoscar. Conté y volví a contar varias veces. Era una manera de distraerme, pero no surtió efecto por mucho tiempo. Me aburría y no conseguía pensar en nada interesante que hacer.

«Meditación. Swan te enseñó una vez. Intenta recordar, Regina» hablar en tercera persona me hacía sentir menos sola «¿Cómo era? Respirar profundamente y concentrarse en la respiración. Concentrarse en como el aire sale y entra en los pulmones. Beneficiarse de ese momento hasta que la mente entre en sintonía y se vuelva una hoja en blanco» iba repasando las enseñanzas de mi novia en voz alta, intentado llevarlas a cabo «Una vez que hayas conseguido relajarte, visualiza lo que deseas a través de juegos mentales»

En ese momento mi intento falló. Me recosté en el cemento e incliné la cabeza hacia atrás con mis manos cruzadas bajo la nuca. Lo único que conseguía visualizar era a Emma y a Henry. ¿Cómo reaccionaría él cuando se enterara? No tenía que haberle mentido, pero, ¿cómo explicarle a un niño que te están deteniendo y es injustamente? ¿Cómo hacerle creer que el ser humano puede llegar a ser un monstruo hasta el punto de incriminar a otro por mera venganza? Suspiré profundamente, lamentando no haberlo abrazado en aquel momento. ¿Y mi rubia? Dios, debía estar hecha pedazos. De repente, el deseo de llorar de tristeza se transformó en deseo de llorar de añoranza. Recordé el primer día en que entró en el Jeunet. ¡Tan hermosa! Se dirigió a la mesa del fondo, a la zona de los libros. Las elecciones diarias poco variaban. Iban entre las novelas policiacas y algunos títulos de auto ayuda. El café a veces era solo, a veces, un macchiato. Yo me encargaba de prepararlo y en él ponía más dedicación, a fin de cuentas, quien se lo tomaría era la rubia más hermosa que había visto en mi vida y yo ni sabía que se transformaría en mi vida, en mi razón para estar viva. Si sé lo que es amar de verdad, se lo debo a Emma. Si sé lo que significa la renuncia y la abnegación, también se lo debo a ella.

Un ruido estridente arrancó esas bellas imágenes de mi cabeza. Vi que era un agente trayéndome la comida y las mantas. Abrió la celda, colocó todo en la cama y salió son decir una palabra, ni siquiera mirarme a la cama. Lo preferí así. Esa impersonalidad me hacía creer aún más en que la situación era pasajera.

«En breve estaré contigo, mi amor. Te estaré preparando tu macchiato y durmiendo en nuestra esquinita, bien agarrada a ti. Confío en ello»

Aparté la fuente de la comida hacia un lado y me encogí buscando consuelo en los brazos imaginarios que me envolvían.

**POV Emma**

Graham me dejó en casa y me dio algunas recomendaciones. Quedamos en que al día siguiente partiríamos de nuevo temprano hacia Washington. Bajo protestas me vi obligada a aceptar. Por mí, subía corriendo, cogía media docena de prendas y volvería para estar lo más cerca posible de mi amada.

Entré y tiré los zapatos en cualquier esquina de la sala. “ _Si Regina estuviera aquí ya habría saltado”_ , pensé al pasar la vista por la estancia. Todo allí me hacía recordar a mi novia. Olía a Regina Mills en mi apartamento, literalmente. Su perfume estaba impregnado en cada canto y era embriagador, para bien y para mal. Aguantar su ausencia por motivos tan viles era, de hecho, torturador.

Para soportara aquella noche en soledad, decidí distraerme haciendo el mayor número de cosas. Era obvio que nada tenía el poder de hacerme olvidar ese infortunio, pero  tenía, al menos, que intentarlo. Me fui al baño para tomar una ducha caliente y relajarme. Me quité la ropa, las dejé en el cesto de mimbre. Abrí el grifo y el chorro de agua hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera al principio. Cerré los ojos, y fui sintiendo la disminución de mis tensiones. De repente, un sonido me alertó. Presté atención a la canción que se escuchaba.

**«Tell me pretty lies**

**Look me in the face**

**Tell me taht you love me**

**Even if it’s fake**

**Cause I don’t fucking care**

**At all**

**You’ve been out all night**

**I don’t know where you’been**

**You’re slurring all your words**

**Not making any sense but**

**I don’t fucking care**

**At all…»**

Las lágrimas quemaban en mi rostro. Solo en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba llorando copiosamente.

**«…cause I have feelings for you**

**I act like I don’t fucking care**

**Like they ain’t even there**

**Cause I have hella feelings for you**

**I act like I don’t fucking care**

**Cause I’m so fucking scared**

**I’m only a fool for you**

**And maybe you’re too**

**Good for me**

**I’m only a fool for you»**

Mi cuerpo fue descendiendo por los azulejos hasta el suelo donde me senté colocando mi cabeza entre mis rodillas. El agua caía sobre mí, mezclándose con mis lágrimas.

Esa canción era una de las preferidas de Regina. Decía que era la canción que siempre canturreaba cuando me preparaba mi café todas las mañanas en la cafetería. Era la canción que cantaba para mí, sin ni siquiera saber que un día ella se volvería mi vida, mi razón para estar viva.

 


	34. Un largo camino hacia el fin

**POV Emma**

Las horas pasaban arrastrándose. Era como si el tiempo quisiera causar mayor dolor del que ya estaba sintiendo. Me veía en un oscuro agujero, con paredes lisas y resbaladizas, del que no podía salir. ¿Y si no podíamos probar la inocencia de Regina? ¿Y si toda la pesadilla se volvía real y su condena fuese también la mía propia? Porque un mundo sin mi morena  era un agujero sin salida.

Encendí la televisión y me quedé haciendo zapping entre los canales. No le estaba prestando atención, solo la miraba. No tenía sueño, solo inquietud y desasosiego. Fui a la sala y me serví una copa de vino. La noche era fría y eso contribuía a acrecentar toda la melancolía que planeaba en el apartamento. Me senté unos minutos frente a la ventana y me quedé observando el paisaje. Ahora, los furtivos detalles me llamaban la atención. Ahora, todo lo que antes podía ser considerado irrelevante, era remarcado. La forma en cómo las personas corrían apuradas por la calle y cómo interactuaban; la manera en cómo las luces parpadeaban en los letreros, y dónde estaban y de qué eran estos letreros; los sonidos de una ciudad que casi no dormía. Detalles que para muchos eran solo detalles, pero que para mí eran señales de libertad, derecho por ley que a mi novia se le había arrebatado.

Suspiré y, ante la necesidad extrema de despejar mi mente, me dirigí al despacho a terminar unos trabajos que tenía pendientes. Por suerte o por voluntad divina, conseguí concentrarme algunos minutos en una actividad sin distraerme con los pensamientos que viajaban hasta Mills. Envié emails, adelante tareas y quedé satisfecha en haber logrado cerrar mis compromisos.

Eran casi las 06:00 de la mañana y no había pegado ojo. Con el cuerpo y la mente cansada, decidí echarme un rato antes de que Graham llegara. En vano. Daba vueltas hacia un lado y otro, bajo la angustia, recordando los momentos tensos vividos en esos últimos días. No aguanté. Me tuve que levantar y hacerme un café. Si hasta ese momento no había dormido, sería una estupidez por mi parte continuar intentándolo, sobre todo cuando en cualquier momento mi amigo vendría a buscarme para volver a Washington.

Dicho y hecho, media hora después, Graham llegó con su semblante fruncido.

«¿No dormiste bien?» pregunté, sentándome a su lado en el sofá, dándole una taza de café.

«No. Fui a casa de Ruby y después me llamaron del Departamento. Tienes una cara horrible» le reviré los ojos a aquel idiota.

«¡Gracias! ¡Eres muy amable!» conseguí esbozar una sonrisa «Voy a darme una ducha rápida y nos vamos» me levanté, pero mi amigo me detuvo

«Espera. Tengo que contarte algo. Ha salido la petición de cárcel para Robin»

«¿De verdad?» me senté de nuevo «¿Y? ¿Lo han cogido?»

«Calma, judiíta. Hasta donde sé, está “desaparecido”. No lo han encontrado en las direcciones donde era posible que lo encontraran. Las estaciones de peaje en las autopistas, aeropuertos, estaciones de tren, todos han recibido la alerta. Si intenta salir de cualquier ciudad en que esté, será atrapado»

«Menos mal» resoplé «¿Y qué va a pasar después de eso?»

«Será juzgado y condenado. De esta no tendrá cómo escapar. Solo hay una cosa que me corroe: armó toda esta trama para incriminar a Regina y comete un desliz tan grande dejando fluidos corporales, sin preocuparle que eso lo identifique. Robin parece ser un hombre extremadamente metódico e inteligente. ¿Qué pasó esta vez?»

«No lo sé. Sinceramente, no tengo suposiciones acerca de ese acto…» me callé recordando lo ocurrido «No puedo ni imaginar la sensación terrible que Regina pudo experimentar con ese hijo de puta encima de ella. ¡Dios!» me tapé los ojos con mis manos, suspirando «Yo pensé que ella se iba a enfadar conmigo por haber colocado la cámara escondida en su cuarto…»

«Un error que ha sido crucial para incriminar al agresor. No hay mal que por bien no venga» él acariciaba mi espalda «Ahora ve a tomar la ducha»

«¿Podemos pasar por el albergue? Necesito ver cómo está Henry y decirle que pasaré un tiempo fuera. Solo que no sé qué decirle con respecto a Regina»

«No le digas nada en concreto. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Diez, once? No va a entender y…en fin. Voy a comer algo mientras te arreglas» Graham se levantó, y se marchó hacia la cocina.

Me dirigí al baño con el mismo desanimo de la noche pasada. Tomé una ducha rápida. Me puse unos vaqueros, una camiseta gris, botas y aproveché mi viaje al armario para separar algunas ropas que consideré necesarias para los días que pasaríamos en Washington, que era una incógnita. No podía saber lo que pasaría y cómo eso afectaría a nuestras idas y venidas. Por precaución, lo básico estaba en la maleta. Si acaso fuera necesario algo más, lo compraría allí mismo. Mi portátil, mis pendrives y algunos libros también servían para completar mi equipaje.  Llevé todo a la sala y no contuve la sonrisa al pillar a mi amigo devorando algunas galletas.

«¿Por qué no coges la caja para el camino? Estoy lista» apoyé mis codos en la encimera, “robando” una galleta de su mano

«Si estás lista, vámonos ya»

Amablemente, Graham cogió mi maleta y yo llevé dos bolsos. Nos acomodamos en el coche, nos pusimos el cinto y nos pusimos en marcha, primera parada, el albergue. Recordé algo que me había rondado por la cabeza, pero por despiste se me olvidó preguntarle a mi amigo.

«Entonces…¿qué quiso decir la Teniente con “la ayuda que me dará”?»

«¿Hum?» él frunció el ceño haciéndose el desatendido

«No mientas» Graham suspiró, dándose por vencido

«Yo, bueno…nosotros la ayudaremos en un caso, pero de aquella manera, hum…no muy lícitamente»

«¿Nosotros? ¿Quiénes? Graham, Graham…¿qué estás tramando?»

«¡Nada…todavía! Es que…Emmita…» sonreía mostrando los dientes «Ella necesita encontrar a una persona y yo le dije que la ayudaríamos. Tú te desenvuelves bien en todo eso de hackear sistemas y…¡bueno, eso! Quizás necesitemos burlas algunas leyes»

«¡Ah, no! ¡Graham! No hago nada que infrinja las leyes» él reviró los ojos «¡Está bien! Quizás algunas cosas, pero nada que…¡Por Dios!  Esto me va a meter en jaleo, ¿no?»

«¡Claro que no! ¿Escuchaste para quién vas a trabajar?»

«Sí, está bien» suspiré «Mientras ayudé de alguna manera a probar la inocencia de Regina…»

«Tendremos el apoyo de Lilith. Es una gran ayuda, ¿no crees?»

Estábamos pasando por la calle del Jeunet, que era un atajo para llegar a donde vivía Henry, cuando me encontré a dos personas caminando por delante del coche.

«Para el coche, Graham» identifiqué quiénes eran, obviamente por el físico «¡Para!» dije un poco más alto.

«¿Qué pasa, Emma?» señalé sin decir nada «¡Cielos!»

Sin darle oportunidad en decirme nada en contra de lo que iba  a hacer, en cuanto el coche se detuvo, abrí la puerta del vehículo y, a paso largo, caminé en dirección a Leroy y Will.

«¡Hijos de puta!» por la espalda, los agarré por el cuello de las camisas y los empujé contra la pared «¡Lo sabemos todo! Sois sus compinches, ¿no?»

Cogidos de sorpresa, no reaccionaron de otra manera sino desorbitando los ojos y entreabriendo la boca para soltar alguna tontería que no sería escuchada. Sin demora, derrumbé a Leroy con zancadilla y golpeé fuertemente sus piernas, haciéndole gritar de dolor. Rabiosa, cuando me preparaba para darle un puñetazo en la cara a Will, Graham me lo impidió agarrando mi mano en el aire.

«Emma, ¿te has vuelto loca? ¿Cree que así conseguirás algo?» su tono de voz era alto, lo que aún me enervó más.

«¡Quítame las manos de encima, Graham!» me abrazaba por detrás, agarrando mis brazos con fuerza ante mis intentos de soltarme «Voy a acabar con estos dos al igual que ellos han ayudado a hacer con Regina!»

«¡Eso! ¡Agarra a esa loca! ¿Dónde se ha visto atacar así por las buenas a las personas?» gritaba Will mientras yo forcejeaba, agarrada por Graham

«¡Me ha golpeado!» Leroy miraba hacia la multitud que comenzaba a rodearnos «¿Lo vieron? ¡Sois testigos! ¿Puedo denunciarte, lo sabías?» el hombre se acercó a mí, y yo, cegada de odio, le escupí en la cara.

«¡Vete al infierno!» dije pausadamente, encarándolo

«¡Marchaos! ¿Qué estáis esperando?» mi amigo les gritaba a esos infelices que se marcharon profiriendo insultos y amenazas «¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo, Swan? ¿Quieres empeorar las cosas?»

«¡Son todos de su banda, Graham!» me pasé las manos por los cabellos, en clara señal de nerviosismo, en cuento él me soltó

«¡Lo sabemos, pero no tenemos pruebas!»

«¿Cómo que no? Los tatuajes, los desvíos de dinero de la caja de la cafetería, los antecedentes…»

«¡Emma Swan, escúchame!» Graham agarraba mis hombros, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos «Sabes muy bien que las cosas no funcionan de esa manera. ¡Por favor, contrólate!»

Observé sus ojos, por unos segundos, y acabé, por fin, abrazándolo fuertemente. Sí, estaba descontrolada, despedazada, pero no podía permitir que nada de eso nos apartara de nuestro objetivo.

«Disculpa. Yo…»

«Ven, vamos. Tenemos un largo camino que seguir» Graham me apartó un mechón de mi rostro y sonrió complaciente.

Asentí, permitiendo que me guiara. En pocos minutos estábamos aparcados frente al albergue. Ver el pequeño rostro de Henry y recibir su cariño sincero era lo que necesitaba para calmar mi corazón.

«¿Cómo estás, chico?» le pregunté, revolviendo su cabello

«Bien. Yendo a la escuela, a clase de música…normal, como siempre»

«¡Ah, eso está genial!» miré a Graham «Quería que conocieras a un amigo mío»

«Un placer. Soy Graham. Swan me habla mucho de ti» ambos extendieron la mano para saludarse.

«Espero que no haya hablado muy mal…»

«¡Para con eso, muchachito!» lo empujé despacio, riéndonos «¿Desde cuándo yo hablo mal de los demás? Bueno, solo un poquito»

«¿Y Regina? ¿Está resolviendo sus problemas?» la pregunta me pilló por sorpresa, provocándome que me ahogara «¿Todo bien, Emma?» moví la cabeza señalando que sí

«¿Qué problemas?» pregunté cuando conseguí respirar de nuevo a un ritmo normal

«Vino hasta aquí y me dijo que tenía que ausentarse un tiempo porque tenía asuntos serios pendientes»

«Ah, sí» una ola de alivio recorrió mi cuerpo «Es exactamente sobre eso que te quería hablar. Nos vamos de viaje para poder ayudarla con eso. Nos quedaremos algunos días sin contactar, pero no te preocupes, nada va a cambiar entre nosotros» hablaba mientras acariciaba su pelo «A veces puede que se te pase por la cabeza que vamos a olvidarte o que no nos veremos más, pero esa posibilidad ni existe, Henry. Esta situación es temporal y pronto todo volverá a la normalidad»

«Emma, las personas mienten. Ya me han mentido muchas veces y sé que no es tu caso. Espero que vuelvan pronto»

«Yo también lo espero. Estoy loca por volver al teatro de nuevo y después hacer que Regina coma aquel montón de chucherías» reímos «¡Cuídate, chico! ¡Y no hagas nada que yo no haría!» le di un beso en su mejilla, y después me aparté caminando hacia el coche.

«Creo que será lo mejor, sé cuidarme solo» fruncí el ceño y semi cerré los ojos cuando Henry acabó de hablar, fingiendo estar enfadada.

«Hasta pronto, Henry. Nos vemos» Graham le tocó el brazo sonriendo

«Ciao. ¡Buen viaje!» el niño se despedía con la mano y yo le mandé un beso volado.

«Es un gran chico» Graham estaba arrancando y yo aún me estaba despidiendo de él

«Sí. ¡Es de una gran humildad y tiene un corazón del tamaño del planeta! Ni parece que haya sufrido tanto en la vida con la corta edad que tiene…»

El camino ya estaba volviéndose conocido a pesar de mi disgusto. Definitivamente, preferiría pasar la vida sin saber cómo llegar a Washington, si era en esas condiciones. Suspiré profundamente y salí del coche cuando paramos para llenar el tanque. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba distraerme del cruel destino al que me estaba dirigiendo. Le pregunté a Graham si quería que condujera yo, ya sabiendo su negativa. Nunca había encontrado persona más celosa de su coche que él. Unos minutos después, volvimos a la carretera, que estaba algo congestionada. No tenía ganas de charlar, así como el hombre concentrado a mi lado. E intentando escapar de aquel silencio querido, pero incómodo, decidí poner algo de música. Acoplé mi pendrive al panel del automóvil y escogí una playlist tranquila. Para agitación ya bastaba con los días vividos. Apoyé mi cabeza en el asiento y durante parte del camino me quedé admirando el paisaje. Pronto mis ojos se me hicieron pesados, el cansancio me dominó y me quedé dormida.

 

 


	35. Impresiones

**POV Regina**

La noche había sido pésima. El ruido era ininterrumpido e irritante. El olor, nada agradable, invadía mis fosas nasales, dificultando la organización de mis pensamientos y consecuentemente, el sueño. Me viré y volví a virar en aquel camastro helado. Abría y cerraba los ojos, ya impaciente por las horas que se arrastraban lentamente. Por fin, decidí sentarme y tamborilear mis dedos en mi pierna como si estuviese tocando una sinfonía de Beethoven al piano. _“¡Y esto no es ni la mitad de lo que te espera, Regina!”_ Pensamientos traidores angustiándome aún más, iban y venían en mi mente _“¡Qué tortura!”_

No era posible saber si era de día o de noche. Intenté pensar en algo que fuera más angustioso, pero la conclusión a la que llegue fue obvia, no lo había.

No se podía medir el tiempo en ese sitio. Debía de ser de mañana, pues un policía me trajo pan y café negro. No tenía hambre. No sentía ni el más mínimo deseo de experimentar aquella amargura. Ya era suficiente con mi vida en esos últimos días.

Como un mecanismo de fuga, me hundí en los recuerdos de mis momentos con Emma. Sonreí. Era instintivo. Sus maneras dulces y tempestuosas al mismo tiempo me encantaban de tal manera que ya no sabía qué hacer sin mi rubia. Ella formaba parte de mí y era la mejor parte.

Sacándome de mis pensamientos, la voz del Dr. Gold se hizo presente resonando en las frías paredes de la celda.

«Buenos días, Regina» no respondí. Solo alcé las cejas encogiéndome de hombros «Ya…no es una situación que pueda calificarse de buena» él suspiró y le agradeció al agente que le abrió la celda con una sonrisa «He venido para acompañarte en tu traslado»

«Vino a acompañar mi viaje al infierno»

«Desgraciadamente sí…pero aun así estoy satisfecho. La posibilidad de trasladarte al Complejo Federal se discutió»

«¿Qué?» me levanté, asustada ante lo que escuché «Pero está en Indiana, a horas de aquí. ¡No pueden hacer eso!»

«Hey, calma. No lo harán. Se quedará  en Washington esperando el desarrollo del caso»

«¿Y cuándo me trasladarán?»

«Ahora. La Teniente solo está terminando de resolver otras cuestiones»

«¿Y dónde están Emma y Graham?»

«No lo sé» el hombre me miraba complaciente

«No puedo marcharme sin despedirme»

«No podemos esperar, Regina. Sabe que las cosas no funcionan de esa manera. No es nuestro tiempo. Lo máximo que puedo hacer es llamar y comprobar dónde están y aun así, no os será permitido conversar»

«¡Joder!» llevé mis manos a mis cabellos insultando al mundo.

Inicialmente mi reacción fue de rabia e indignación cuando agentes femeninas me vinieron a buscar. Sin embargo, ya había comprendido que, para conseguir salir de aquel agujero oscuro en que me encontraba, tendría que aceptar mi nueva realidad con resiliencia. Solo lo sentí por mi novia y por todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar. Esposada, me colocaron en un furgón, y nos dirigimos, sin demora, a mi nuevo destino: la Penitenciaria de Washington.

Para muchos la palabra “prisión” no es difícil de entender: es un lugar donde tu libertad, tus movimientos y tu acceso a básicamente todo es restringido, en general es un castigo por un acto juzgado incorrecto de acuerdo a las leyes. Sin embargo, para quien vive el ambiente penitenciario, una prisión es mucho más que clausura: es un lugar donde la dignidad, la privacidad y el control son entregados a los agentes y demás trabajadores del sitio, donde el aislamiento de la sociedad y el consecuente tedio pueden dejar a alguien loco y donde la más sencilla de las necesidades y derecho de los ciudadanos parece un lujo.

Una sentencia es un castigo basándose en la justicia. En ese caso, sirve como forma de pago por tu crimen y de represión. Las prisiones, frecuentemente, sirven como una defensa, encerrando a personas peligrosas, dejándolas lejos de la sociedad para que no puedan cometer ningún otro acto ilícito y rehabilitando a los criminales para que tengan una oportunidad de ser reinsertados en la sociedad con nuevas aptitudes, bajo una nueva perspectiva.

Cuando los nuevos presos llegan a la prisión, generalmente son desvestidos, bañados e inspeccionados de manera rigurosa para garantizar que no estaba haciendo contrabando o llevando con ellos objetos cortantes o peligrosos. Conmigo no fue una excepción. Mis pertenencias fueron recogidas y colocadas en una caja. Al principio, se me pondría en una sección específica de la prisión reservada para los nuevos presos. Me mantendrían allí, en una celda exclusiva, pero provisional, mientras los oficiales preparaban mi documentación y el sitio donde pasaría el resto del proceso. También me designarían un trabajo, probablemente doméstico.

Mi hospedaje sería en un cubículo de aproximadamente 2,5 metros por 1,8 metros. Había una cama de metal sujeta a la pared, un lavabo y un retrete. Pero nada más que eso, nada más que yo y la compañía solitaria de mis recuerdos.

**POV Emma**

Llegamos al Departamento de Policía y Graham rápidamente buscó a Lilith. Se nos informó que tardaría un poco en atendernos, pues estaba recogiendo la declaración de un sospechoso. Miré con desagrado a mi amigo y resoplé, sentándome en la silla de la recepción.

«¿Cómo estará? ¿Cómo habrá pasado la noche?» le pregunté a Graham, preocupada con el estado físico y psicológico de Mills «¿Sabes si la celdas de aquí son cómodas?»

«Ems, ninguna celda es cómoda. No creo, infelizmente, que haya sido una buena noche. No la tuvimos nosotros, ¿cómo sería su caso, encarcelada?»

«¡Joder! Esto no…» suspiré «No está bien. No es justo»

«Muchas cosas en este mundo no son justas. Por eso estamos aquí: para que se haga justicia» Graham agarró mis manos. Le devolví el cariño con una sonrisa y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Cerca de media hora después, un policía vino a llamarnos, y orientarnos por un camino al final del cual encontraríamos a la Teniente en su despacho. Y así lo hicimos. Sentí una vibración extraña cuando entré en la estancia, pero no sabía exactamente qué era. Lilith carraspeó y suspiró antes de decir

«Regina ha sido trasladada»

«¿Qué? ¿Traslada a dónde?» me giré hacia mi amigo «Graham, eso no está bien, ¿verdad?» él alternaba la mirada entre la mujer que teníamos delante y yo.

«Bien…ehh…¿no se podía esperar a que llegáramos?» preguntaba él a la Teniente

«No podía hacer mucho con respecto a eso. Lo máximo que conseguí, por ahora, hasta que toda la documentación esté lista y comience el proceso, es darle una celda única. No la comparte con otras detenidas. Tuve que pedir que me devolvieran unos favores para conseguirlo»

«Esto es…» me reía debido a mi estado de nervios «¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo voy a verla? ¿Cómo vamos a cuidarla?» de nuevo dirigí mi atención a mi amigo «¿No teníais un acuerdo? ¿Ese acuerdo incluía tirar a Regina en cualquier lado? ¿Tendré que ayudarla?» dije señalando a Lilith.

«Emma, escuche, por favor. Deje que le explique. Regina es una presa provisional. Tenía que ser trasladada para que aguardara el juicio en el distrito donde ocurrió el crimen, o sea, aquí en Washington. No tenemos infraestructuras en el Departamento para alojar a ningún preso y ese traslado garantiza la integridad física y su derecho de estar en el mejor sitio posible. Le garantizo que Regina no ha sido maltratada y que está bien instalada teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias»

La Teniente iba hablando y yo me negaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

«¿Podré verla?» Graham y ella se miraron

«Haré lo posible. Solo deme al menos dos o tres días» la mujer respondió

«¿Eso es todo?»

«Emma, escucha. Las visitas solo pueden hacerse en días y horas específicas» Graham intentaba explicarme «Y solo la familia tiene permiso legar»

«¡Pero soy su familia! Somos novias. ¿Eso no cuenta?»

«Debería, pero es complicado. Por favor, confía en nosotros. Ya te dije que vamos a hacer todo lo posible y lo imposible para que Regina quede libre cuanto antes, pero necesito que confíes en nosotros, que confíes en la Teniente. Hablando de eso…» le sonrió a ella «Puede pasarnos la información que tiene sobre la persona que quiere que le ayudemos a encontrar. Swan es buena en eso»

«No tengo que decir que todo esto tiene que hacerse con extremado sigilo, ¿verdad?»

«No, claro que no» dijo Graham por los dos

«¡Genial!»

Mantuve mi cabeza baja. No conseguía pensar en nada más que en lo que estaba pasando mi novia presa, sola, sin nadie para auxiliarla, ampararla. Suspiré, dejando que mi mente vagara hacia donde pensaba que Mills estaba, mientras ellos hablaban entre ellos. Ajena a todo a mi alrededor, no escuché palabra de lo que dijeron.

«¿No es, Ems?» la voz de mi amigo me despertó

«Ah, sí. Sí, lo es» dije sin saber de lo que se trataba.

«Bueno, en cuanto tenga alguna novedad, llamaré de inmediato. Nos mantendremos en contacto»

«¡Claro! Yo también, si tenemos alguna información concreta, avisaremos»

«Gracias» Lilith era toda sonrisas y yo, sonreí a disgusto, extendiendo la mano para despedirnos.

Salimos del Departamento de Homicidios de Washington, y nos fuimos directamente al hotel. Cada uno nos fuimos a nuestra habitación para “descansar”. Esa era una palabra descabellada para mí. Solo tendría descanso cuando aquella pesadilla acabase.

Me eché en la cama, estirando mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos unos segundos y sin notar, las lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro. Yo estaba sofocada, atemorizada. Con toda esa agitación, no había mantenido contacto con mis padres. Debían estar subiéndose por las paredes sin noticias, sin respuestas a los diversos mensajes que me habían enviado. Cogí el móvil y tecleé un sms a mi padre.

**«Papá, siento mucho no haber dado señales de vida antes. Estoy teniendo algunos problemas. En realidad, Regina lo está y necesito ayudarla. No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, pero estaré un tiempo fuera. Graham está conmigo, cuidándome. No puedo contarte en este momento qué ocurre. Te pido encarecidamente que confíes en mí. No le digas nada a mamá para que no se preocupe. Dile que estoy haciendo un curso fuera y que regreso en unos meses. Más tarde  llamo para hablar con vosotros. Papá, os quiero. Besos, Emma»**

Lo mandé con el corazón encogido. Mi familia era muy importante para mí y ya habían sufrido demasiado por mi culpa cuando me separé de Killian. No quería darle más disgustos a nadie. Algunos minutos después, mi teléfono vibró. Sonreí instintivamente al ver el remitente del sms.

**«Te quiero y confío en ti. Pero no dejes de hablar con nosotros de vez en cuando. Te echamos de menos, hija. Cuidaré de tu madre y de tu hermano. Besos. Papá»**

Había dormido un poco durante el viaje. Sin embargo, estaba tan cansada aún. Quizás fuese la acumulación de estrés. Como sabía que, por supuesto, no iba a poder dormir más, tomé dos calmantes que, al menos, me relajarían.

Dicho y hecho. Encendí la televisión y, aproximadamente una hora y media después, el sueño se apoderó de mí.

Me desperté con los fuertes golpes, insistentes en la puerta. Me levanté sobresaltada, bostezando.

«Hum, ¿algún problema?» le pregunté a Graham en cuento abrí la puerta.

«No. Te estaba buscando. Vine antes y no atendiste. Deduje que estabas durmiendo»

«Sí, lo estaba» le di paso para que entrara «Tomé una pastilla porque mi cuerpo ya me estaba implorando unas horas de sueño. ¿Para qué el portátil?» señale el ordenador cuando lo vi en las manos de mi amigo.

«He venido a despertarte por dos motivos. El primero para saber si te gustaría compartir una pizza conmigo y segundo, porque vine a enseñarte exactamente cómo ayudaremos a Lilith»

«Hum…» murmuré con desdén

«¿Por qué no te gusta?»

«¿Quién dice que no me gusta? Bueno, en realidad ni me gusta ni me deja de gustar. Es indiferente en mi vida. Y la pizza…¿ya la pediste?»

«Pollo y toscana. En media hora la traen»

«¡Te quiero, hombre!» le di un leve golpe en su brazo, tirándome en la cama «Venga, enséñame. ¿A quién tenemos que encontrar? ¿Qué debemos descubrir?»

«Bien…ella fue adoptada cuando bebé por un Sargento de la Guardia Nacional del Distrito de Columbia, hoy retirado. Por lo visto, la familia le dijo que su madre biológica había muerto durante el parto, por complicaciones. Sin embargo…cuando la madre adoptiva falleció, al organizar algunas cosas para donarlas, Lilith descubrió unas cartas escritas por ella a una mujer llamada Kristin, supuestamente su progenitora»

«Espera, deja que entienda una cosa. ¿Por qué no puede ella misma buscar? Lilith es Teniente del Departamento de Homicidios, tiene contactos. No veo sentido en esto»

«¡Ahí está la cuestión! Precisamente por estar metida en eso, no puede dar la cara como la persona que está buscando a su madre. Lee estos archivos y lo entenderás»

Hice lo que mi amigo me pidió y leí página a página, eran las copias de las mencionadas cartas. Poco a poco las cosas se fueron esclareciendo en mi cabeza y entendí parte de la historia con más claridad.

«Entonces, ¿quieres decir que supuestamente fue secuestrada por una banda de tráfico de bebés en la que estaba envuelto su padre adoptivo?»

«Sí. Hace unos años, en cuanto lo descubrió, comenzó a buscar a la tal Kristen, pero se deparó con una trama más enrevesada de lo que podemos imaginar. Si continuaba adelante, pondría en riesgo, además de su carrera en la policía, su vida»

«¿Y me cuentas esto con esa cara serena y calmada, Graham? No me voy a meter con gente peligrosa ni en nada que me traiga problemas»

«Hey, calma. No tendremos problemas si hacemos todo bien. Relaja. Lo que necesitamos es descubrir el paradero de esa mujer y pasarle la dirección a Lilith, nada más»

«¿Y si no lo conseguimos no va a ayudarnos en el caso de Regina?» pregunté algo desconfiada

«Sí lo hará, Emma. Solo le haremos un favor adicional, una retribución. No cuesta y…es una hija buscando a su madre. ¿No te gustaría que alguien te ayudase si estuvieras en su lugar?»

«¡Claro!» reviré los ojos resoplando «Haré lo que pueda»

«¡Esa es mi judiíta!»

«¡Cuando te conviene, imbécil!»

Dejamos de lado los asuntos serios por un momento y fuimos a ver una película mientras la pizza llegaba. Echaba de menos esos momentos relajados con él. Eran momentos durante los que nos librábamos de las angustias que sentíamos. Conseguí reír de verdad por primera vez en días con los comentarios tontos que él hacía de cada uno de los personajes. La pizza llegó en pocos minutos, completando nuestra satisfacción momentánea. A veces sentía la falta de Regina allí, disfrutando de ese entretenimiento con nosotros. Suspiré nostálgica y no me di cuenta que lloraba, hasta que Graham limpió mis lágrimas y me hizo echar en su regazo, acariciando mis cabellos.

«Llora, Ems. Llora cuanto quieras. Te pediría que no sufrieras tanto con esta situación, pero tras leer una frase de Shakespeare, comprendí que solo nosotros mismos podemos medir lo que sentimos hasta el punto de necesitar exteriorizar las emociones»

«¿Qué frase es esa?» pregunté curiosa

**«Todo el mundo es capaz de dominar un dolor, excepto el que lo siente»**

 


	36. Estoy aquí por ti

**POV Emma**

Desperté con el ronquido de Graham a mi lado. El televisor estaba encendido y la caja de pizza vacía, en el suelo al lado de la cama. Hice una nota mental para nunca más tomar ansiolíticos cuando estuviera en un estado extremo de cansancio. Me había dejado casi debilitada. Mi cuerpo estaba flojo y no reaccionaba con rapidez a los comandos de mi cerebro. A pesar de haber dormido prácticamente toda la tarde y haber “apagado” de repente, durmiendo toda la noche, la extraña sensación de extremado sueño aún estaba sobre mí.

Me levanté y fui al baño, tambaleándome. Decidí tomar un baño para despertarme. Regulé el agua a una temperatura más fría para poder salir del torpor y recobrar fuerzas para aguantar el día.

Cuando terminé, me puse lo primero que encontré apelotonado dentro de la maleta.  Recogí mis cabellos en una coleta y ni me atreví a pensar en maquillarme. Cara limpia, como me gustaría que estuviera mi alma.

Llamé a recepción: desayuno para dos personas, ya que estaba hospedada en un hotel con un invitado en mi cuarto. Me acerqué a mi amigo al colocar el teléfono en su base y lo zarandeé con vehemencia.

«¡Despierta, intruso!»

«Hummmm…» el maldito se removió en la cama, pero sin importarle mi voz alterada.

«¡Ay, Graham! ¡Venga! ¡Levanta!» dije más alto, llamándole la atención

«Jo, Emma. Eres a veces tan pesada que pareces mi madre, ¿sabías?» decía mi amigo bostezando «¿Qué hora es?»

«¡Qué gracioso! Son casi las 09:00. Ya he pedido el desayuno»

«¡Me acabas de volver a gustar!» se levantó, y caminó hasta la puerta «Voy a mi cuarto a tomar una ducha»

«¡No tardes!» dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

Graham olvidó el portátil en la mesilla, y eso me recordó el caso de la Teniente. Lo encendí y volví a leer con más atención los documentos enviados por email. Cogí papel y bolígrafo para anotar mis impresiones sobre el asunto. Me asombró que, en pocos minutos, hube escrito muchas cosas. Planeé una especie de cronograma de acción, para no trabajar sobre acciones fortuitas y pasar por alto un resultado positivo. Distraída, envuelta en algunas averiguaciones, no me di cuenta de que estaban llamando a la puerta, hasta escuchar mi nombre.

«¡Emma! ¡Emma, abre ya! ¡Estoy con la comida!» hablaba mi amigo de forma entrecortada

Abrí y lo ayudé a colocar el carrito en el centro de la habitación.

«¡Huele genial!» murmuré levantando la tapa de los recipientes.

«¿Estabas ocupada?» me preguntó Graham mientras se llenaba el plato y se servía un vaso de jugo.

«Leyendo sobre el padre de Lilith, sobre ella…he hecho casi un esquema táctico para conducir mejor nuestra “investigación”» dije al término de un generoso sorbo de café negro.

«Hum, ¿te acuerdas de Anthony? ¿Aquel amigo mío que ayudó cuando secuestraron a Ruby?»

«Lo recuerdo. Guapo…» bromeé

«Deja que Regina escuche eso…Bueno, está trabajando aquí. Lo llamé ayer y, nos ayudará en lo que necesitemos»

«¡Maravilloso! Más gente metiéndose en problemas con nosotros»

«¡Idiota!» reímos

Y así pasamos el primer y segundo día en Washington. Leímos algunos documentos, analizamos detalladamente toda la información que la Teniente nos pasó, verificamos algunas posibilidades de que su padre adoptivo estuviera envuelto en la desaparición de la tal Kristin. Conseguí acceder al sistema del ICE, Departamento Federal responsable de las leyes de inmigración, y al US CUSTOMS AND BORDER PROTECTION, que lleva todos los registros de quienes entran y salen del país. No habíamos conseguido nada concreto, pero tampoco estábamos yendo a ciegas completamente.

Me desperté muy ansiosa al tercer día. Lilith y el Dr. Gold consiguieron que Graham y yo fuéramos incluidos en las visitas de Regina y, gracias a Dios, los presos podrían tener visitas esa mañana.

Mi cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar cuando llegamos a la Unidad en cuestión. Estaba sudando frío y si no fuera por Graham que estaba a mi lado apoyándome, ni sé lo que sería de mí.

Nos dieron una credencial para ingresar dentro de la prisión, para que en cada visita no fuera necesaria la presentación de la documentación. Esa autorización era válida mientras Mills estuviera allí o hasta que fuera retirada por su excarcelación. Rezaba para que aquel tomento no se extendiera por mucho tiempo. Necesitaba a mi novia libre para seguir con nuestros planes, para vivir el “para siempre” que tanto deseábamos.

Se nos explicó algunas reglas y se nos preguntó para ver si habíamos entendido cada detalle, ya que el no cumplimiento conllevaría la suspensión o revocación del derecho de visita. Estaban prohibidas ropa de color o de forma parecida a la de los funcionarios; zapatos de plataforma o de gran volumen; sujetador con aros de aluminio; anillos, relojes, joyas, gafas oscuras, diademas, trabas del pelo metálicas y una infinidad más de requisitos en la vestimenta y sobre las formas de comportamiento.

También había una lista de productos que podían ser llevados y compré todo lo que podía para poder mejorar en algo la estancia de Regina en aquella celda. Frutas, biscochos, dulces, chocolates, panes, jugo, productos de higienes personal y limpieza, sus libros preferidos…todas las cosas que a ella más le gustaban estaban metidas en bolsas transparentes. Graham creyó que era una exageración, pero preferí pecar de exceso que de defecto.

Nos condujeron a un sector donde esperaríamos hasta que dejaran pasar a los prisioneros que se encontraban tras una enorme puerta de hierro. Media hora, cuarenta y cinco minutos pasaron y nada de llamada. A cada segundo la angustia fue aumentando y, para distraerme, Graham me pasó su MP3. Le agradecí a mi amigo inmensamente, pues solo así alejaría mi mente de aquella torturadora espera. Una canción, dos. Movía mis piernas no sé si acompañando el ritmo de la música o era mi sistema nervioso hecho añicos. De repente, la hermosa melodía de _Here with me_ invadió mis oídos y sonreí. Susie Suh tenía una de las voces más melodiosas que conocía. Sonreí canturreando bajito.

 **Caught in the riptide**  
I was searching for the truth  
There was a reason  
I collided into you

 **Calling your name in the midnight hour**  
Reaching for you from the endless dream  
So many miles between us now  
But you are always here with me

 **Nobody knows why**  
Nobody knows how or when  
This feeling begins just like a spark  
Tossing and turning inside of your heart  
Exploding in the dark

 **Two worlds in your hands in your heart**  
Its one universe  
You are always here with me

Después de casi una hora de espera, me llamaron

Todo fue minuciosamente fiscalizado y, como habíamos planeado, solo uno entraría en la sala reservada para esa vez. Me quedé recelosa cuando me dirigí al local donde se haría la entrevista. Imaginé que sería vejatoria, sin embargo, la incomodidad era más por el ambiente y por la ansiedad de ver a Regina.

Fui caminando lentamente por el pasillo angosto y algo oscuro, conducida por la agente designada para acompañar los tan esperados cuarenta y cinco minutos que podría disfrutar de la compañía de mi amada.

Mi exceso de emotividad regresó en el exacto momento en que me senté en la silla de hierro, esperando a que fueran a buscar a Mills. No sé medir el tiempo que pasé sola en la sala. Mis dedos tamborileaban en la mesa y la canción que escuchaba segundo antes, aún estaba fresca en mi memoria

 **Calling your name in the midnight hour**  
Reaching for you from the endless dream  
So many miles between us now  
But you are always here with me

 **Two worlds in your hands in your heart**  
Its one universe  
You are always here with me

La puerta se encontraba a mi lado izquierdo. Ruido de pasos del otro lado hicieron aumentar mis latidos. Cerré los ojos y suspiré cuando me di cuenta de que la puerta había sido abierta. Entonces, escuché más que simples sonidos. Escuché mi nombre saliendo de la boca de la mujer que tanto amaba.

«Emma…»

**POV Regina**

Los tres días que llevaba encerrada fueron más que suficiente para que conociera los detalles del organigrama y del sistema de conducta dentro de la prisión. Todo estaba dividido en secciones. Cada una posee su propio grupo de guardas. Las celdas estaban distribuidas alrededor de un espacio abierto con una garita de seguridad, que es una especie de quiosco protegido por metal y vidrio para que un agente vigile a las presas. También había guardas armados, colocados en puestos de observación dentro de cada sección. Habitualmente, los agentes que entran en contacto con las presas no usan revolver por precaución, para no correr el riesgo de que sean sustraídos.

Así era la agente que me fue a buscar a la celda para llevarme a una visita: robusta, seria, llevando solo chaleco, con una porra en su cinturón. Al principio me extrañó que el Dr. Gold hubiera vuelto otra vez a la Penitenciaria, ya que  el día anterior había estado aquí. “ _Sin cuestionamientos_ ”, fue algo que he aprendido en el poco tiempo que llevo aquí dentro.

Continuamos por los diversos pasillos atravesando grandes verjas de hierro que se abrían casi inmediatamente cuando nos acercábamos. La antipática mujer que me acompañaba se detuvo frente a una de las diferentes puertas que existían en aquella zona. La abrió, y me dio paso.

Sorprendentemente, en lugar del hombre de cabellos grises, al entrar en la sala, divisé la larga cabellera rubia que sería capaz de reconocer a kilómetros de distancia. Era mi mayor amor, era mi vida la que estaba delante de mí, a tan poca distancia de mis brazos.

Pronuncié su nombre y ella inmediatamente se giró, alzando la cabeza. Swan tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos llorosos, como yo. Volví mi atención a la agente a mi lado, estirando los brazos.

«Puede…» ella ni esperó a que acabara la frase y me quitó las esposas.

Sin tardanza, mi novia avanzó hasta mí, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, y dándome un apasionado beso.

«Mi amor…te he echado tanto de menos» la rubia decía con sus labios pegados a los míos

«Yo también, pero…nos están mirando» susurré

Emma miró a la agente y sonrió

«No me importa…»

«Allí atrás hay gente que está analizando cada gesto nuestro, cariño» señalé la gran “ventana” de vidrio oscuro

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia donde había señalado y se encogió de hombros

«Que observen, que analicen, que hagan lo que quieran. No voy a dejar de demostrarte mi cariño por eso» sonreí acariciando su rostro «Ven. Te he traído un montón de cosas» mi novia me arrastraba delicadamente por la mano, haciéndome sentar.

Ella levantó la primera bolsa, poniéndola sobre la mesa

«Swan, ¿para qué todo esto?»

«Esta es de comida. Aquí está tu chocolate preferido. No pude conseguir aquellas delicias saladas que te gusta picotear por la noche. Ah, la única marca de café soluble que tomas tampoco parece existir en Washington»

«No me hables de café. El de aquí sabe a ropa vieja, sucia…»

«Espera…¿cómo sabes a que sabe la ropa vieja y sucia?» mi rubia se burlaba de mí deliberadamente

Fruncí el ceño y alcé una ceja, mirándola seriamente

«Sigues siendo la misma graciosita de siempre, ¿no?» resoplé, pero aquella sonrisa, aquel rostro me hacían flaquear en segundos «Entendiste lo que quise decir»

«Claro que entendí, mi amor, pero no sería yo si hubiera dejado pasar la oportunidad, ¿no es verdad?» sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos unos segundos hasta que ella estiró los brazos para colocar el resto de las bolsas encima de la mesa, entre nosotras «Aquí tienes productos de higiene, algunos productos de belleza…Bueno, he querido traerte el mayor número de cosas posibles para que te sintieras menos incómoda aquí. Tienes un libro…¡mira!»

Lo cogí de su mano y no pude contener el llanto al abrir y leer, en la primera página, una dedicatoria para mí

**«Mira dentro de ti. Mira dentro de tu corazón. Ahora, lo que sientes puede ser un inmenso dolor y muchas dificultades para seguir hacia delante. Puedes sentirte paralizada en este momento, pero respira profundamente y busca las fuerzas que hay dentro de ti. Pronto verás que tu camino se ilumina, y nuevas puertas en tu camino, aunque estén cerradas todavía, veras abrirse al encontrar fuerzas y valor para ello. Estoy ahora y estaré siempre a tu lado, dada de manos contigo, ayudándote a enfrentar el mundo, sea cual sea este. Te amo, Regina»**

«Eres de lo que no hay…» fue lo único que conseguí decir tras leer varias veces aquellas palabras tan dulces y significativas para mí «Ya pasé por esto antes, pero…» respiré hondo «…pero ahora sé que voy a salir triunfante de esta situación, pues te tengo a ti que crees en mí. Y si no lo consigo, ya ha valido la pena todo lo que he vivido porque me siento la mujer más amada de este mundo y no hay nada que sea más grandioso»

«Hey, no digas eso. Eres la mujer más amada del mundo y vamos a conseguir sacarte de este tormento lo más rápido que podamos» Swan se levantó y se sentó en mi regazo. Ella enjugó mis lágrimas y su sonrisa iluminó cualquier oscuridad que había en mi interior.

«¿Ya dije que te amo?» pregunté dándole un demorado beso en sus labios

«Hoy no. Venga, dilo. Soy toda oídos»

«Te amo. Te amo. Te amo»

«Yo te amo más…» de nuevo nuestros labios se encontraron y los sellamos con un apasionado beso.

Fuimos interrumpidas por el carraspeo de la guardiana que estaba en la esquina derecha, al lado de la puerta.

«Entonces…¿cómo estás? Graham…»

«Bien, estamos prácticamente viviendo aquí. El día que te transfirieron para acá habíamos ido a Nueva York a buscar lo necesario para pasar un tiempo aquí. Desafortunadamente no pude despedirme de ti, pero…aquí estoy. Tu abogado y la Teniente Lilith han agilizado el procedimiento para poder visitarte. Graham y yo hemos pasado los días comiendo y buscando una forma de…» suspiró, mirándome

Habíamos adquirido una complicidad tal que solo bastaba una mirada para saber lo que estaba pasando. Entendí que mi rubia no quería o no podía hablar, ya que nos estaban vigilando. Solo sonreí, acariciando su espalda.

«Estoy feliz de que todo esté saliendo bien, que te estés alimentando. Dale las gracias  Graham por mí. Está haciendo un gran trabajo cuidando de ti»

«La próxima vez entra él…» Emma hizo una pausa en su habla mientras acariciaba mi rostro «Amor, tengo que decirte algo antes de que me olvide. El asunto no es agradable, pero la noticia es buena»

«¿Qué pasó, Swan? Pones esa cara de preocupación y asustas a quien esté oyendo»

«No te asustes. Es…Robin. Ya fue expedida la orden de prisión. En cualquier momento puede ser detenido»

«¡Qué bien!» suspiré «Una pena que no vaya a cambiar nada»

«¿Cómo que “no va a cambiar nada”? ¡Claro que sí! Será detenido y condenado. Con las pruebas que la policía tiene no hay posibilidades de que ese infeliz quede impune»

«Robin va tramar algo para quedar libre de eso también. Siempre fue así. Además, las marcas que…que dejó en mí no van a desaparecer con su encarcelamiento»

«Oh, mi amor. Sabemos que no, pero la justicia debe hacerse y tanto en su caso como en el tuyo. Regina…» Emma alzó mi rostro, haciendo que la mirara «Voy a pedirte algo que Graham me pidió: confianza. Confía en mí, en él. ¿Crees que nos embarcaríamos en esta si no tuviéramos la certeza de tener éxito?»

Abrí la boca para responder, pero en ese momento escuchamos tres golpes en la puerta. Nos miramos y pronto descubrimos de lo que se trataba. Miré los ojos verdes de mi novia, intentando grabar en mi mente aquellos pocos minutos felices que he estado con ella.

«Pase lo que pase, ten en mente que todo el amor que sientes por mí es recíproco. Te amo, Emma. Y si estoy de pie, luchando, solo es por ti»

«Entonces, continúa haciéndolo, pero no por mí, por nosotras. Mi madre me va a matar si no le doy la satisfacción de ver a su hija casada, así que, sal pronto de aquí»

Me reí de su broma y, antes de que me sacaran a la fuerza, le di un último beso en aquellos labios que tanto amaba.

«Cuídate» me levanté y caminé hacia la agente que, inmediatamente, esposó mis manos.

Otra funcionaria de la cárcel entró, cogió las bolsas y salió sin mantener ningún contacto visual con nosotras.

Antes de salir por la puerta, balbuceé un “te amo” y no pude impedir que las lágrimas cayeran por mi rostro al ver las de ella.

Caminando por el pasillo que antes, aunque no lo supiera, me estaba llevando al paraíso y ahora me arrancaba de él, me acordé de un fragmento de un texto que leí una vez, de un autor desconocido

**«La felicidad aparece para aquellos que lloran. Para aquellos que se hieren. Para aquellos que buscan y siempre intentan. Y para aquellos que reconocen la importancia de las personas que pasan por su vida»**


	37. Más impresiones

**POV Emma**

La religión nunca me atrajo como a mi madre y a otros familiares. Las misas matutinas y dominicales eran sagradas. Mis padres nos despertaban a mi hermano y a mí bastante temprano, nos bañaban y nos vestían como muñecos de pastel. Teníamos que estar impecables, pues la familia y amigos estarían presentes y los hijos de Mary Margaret nunca estaban desaliñados.

¿Y por qué me estoy acordando de esto? Porque, al ver a Regina privada de su libertad, vino a mi mente un pasaje de la Biblia que escuché mucho por aquella época

**«Acordaos de los encarcelados como si vosotros mismos estuvieseis presos con ellos. Y de los maltratados, como si vivierais en el mismo cuerpo con ellos» (Hb 13, 3)**

No sé decir si la visita que le hice a Regina se inclinaría para el lado negativo o positivo. Había pros y contras en mantener el contacto con un preso. Para los que reniegan de los que están en la cárcel, los cuarenta y cinco minutos que tuve con mi amada son un puro desperdicio. Sin embargo, quien ansía por esos míseros momentos, clama por algo más que una simple visita rutinaria. Valió la pena cada segundo, pero mi amor necesita plenitud, ya sea “sentir”, ya sea tener la presencia de su objeto de adoración.

Me fui a casa envuelta en esos ambiguos sentimientos. Triste y feliz al mismo tiempo, pero con cierta inyección de ánimo para buscar la verdad en el caso de mi novia.

Las impresiones que tuve del lugar no fueron de las mejores. La vida en la prisión es difícil, aterradora y extremadamente peligrosa, una experiencia llena de miedo y ansiedad. Cuando la puerta de la sala de visitas se cerró tras ella y la agente, me quedé aturdida, la realidad lanzada a mi cara. Al decir “realidad” me refiero a la que percibo objetivamente a través de mis sentidos, sin depender de mi interpretación subjetiva, ya que existe una gran diferencia entre el hecho real y la explicación que determina cómo nos sentimos.

Cada uno siente o piensa de forma distinta delante de una determinada situación. Cada persona puede ampliar o disminuir el mismo hecho de maneras diferentes. Lo que tú ves, o lo que quieres ver no es nada más que un amargo fruto creado por tu cerebro, que filtra las infinitas informaciones para que construyas tu visión del mundo que te rodea.

Mi visión estaba distorsionada, nublada. Los pensamientos ligados a mis emociones se volvieron armas poderosas que me traicionaban a cada segundo.

La manera en cómo interpretamos y procesamos todo lo que nos ocurre es la responsable de los cambios fisiológicos y emocionales. No estaba durmiendo correctamente, comía mucho, pero no saludablemente. Los cambios bruscos de humor se hicieron constantes, perjudicando mi poca vida social. Todo era resultado de mi incapacidad momentánea de distinguir correctamente una emoción de un pensamiento, mi interpretación tendenciosa de lo que estaba realmente sucediendo y que provocaba emociones tan exacerbadas, mis comentarios fantasiosos o sin lógica.

Vivir significa pasar por una avalancha de momentos buenos y malos. Eso es un hecho innegable y mi amigo me lo enseñaba, pacientemente, obligándome a “limpiar los cristales de mis gafas” para percibir que la calma y la resiliencia eran ingredientes fundamentales para la ayuda que Regina necesitaba.

No podía permitir que nada me tumbase, que me desviase de mis objetivos. Y con esa determinación pasé casi una semana yendo de aquí para allá, averiguando, leyendo sobre el caso de la familia Mills, analizando, junto con Graham, cada indicio, cada detalle que pudiera dilucidar nuestras averiguaciones y ayudarnos de alguna manera en el juicio de mi morena.

Era alrededor de las 19:00 cuando Gram llamó a la puerta de mi cuarto insistentemente.

«¡Va!» grité, tropezando con todo el estropicio que había formado desde que habíamos regresado del almuerzo, corriendo para atender la puerta «¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué prisas son esas?»

«Han cogido a Robin» las palabras fueron pronunciadas con tanta ansiedad que casi no las entendí

«¿Q..qué?» pregunté para asegurarme de que realmente había entendido bien

«Han cogido a Robin. Un colega me acaba de avisar. Estaba saliendo de Staten Island disfrazado, ¿te lo crees? Afortunadamente, uno de los policías que estaban haciendo una intervención en la carretera, lo reconoció por el tatuaje de león y lo detuvo»

«¡No podías darme noticia mejor!» agarré su rostro y besé sus mejillas con vehemencia «Bueno, si me dijeras que Mills está en libertad, sería una mejor noticia » sonreí abiertamente, suspirando un poco más aliviada.

«Un problema menos, ¿verdad? Ahora…vuelvo a Nueva York. Quiero estar cerca para enterarme del proceso y además, necesito quitarme esta añoranza de Ruby»

Congelé la sonrisa en mis labios al escuchar a mi amigo. Mi cerebro actuó rápido y por impulso al formar ciertas ideas en mi mente.

«Voy contigo» dije de sopetón

«¿Conmigo?»

«Sí. ¿Por qué no iría? ¿Algún problema?»

«¡No! ¡Claro que no! Solo me extraña que dejes a Regina aquí y…» Graham me miró desconfiado «Emma Swan, ¿no estarás pensando en hacer de las tuyas, no?»

«¡Claro que no! ¡Qué tontería! Solo voy a aprovechar la ocasión para organizar algunos trabajos y…» suspiré sin valor para mentir «…querría ver a ese canalla»

«¡Ah, no, no, no! De eso nada. No permitiré que te acerques a él. ¿Te has vuelto loca, Swan? ¿Qué ganas con tus actos impulsivos y ese martirio? Sabes que la más mínima equivocación puede echar todo a perder, ¿verdad?»

«¡Hey! ¡Relaja! Soy consciente de todo lo que implicaría mis irreflexivos actos, pero tranquilízate, no haré nada. Solo quiero…verlo. Por favor, Graham. Lo necesito»

Convencerlo de que mis actos no tenían ninguna oculta intención fue una tarea ardua. Estuve largos minutos argumentando, insistiendo en el hecho de que estar cerca en el momento en que lo encarcelaran era importante para mí. De verdad, necesitaba ese cara a cara para seguir adelante con mayor ahínco. Ver al agresor de mi novia, tener la oportunidad de mirarlo a los ojos y estar segura de que “enjaulado”, el mejor adjetivo que le iba, sería el que finalmente lo acompañaría.

Tras el consentimiento de Gram, recogí mis cosas rápidamente y nos fuimos rumbo a Nueva York, sin importarnos los peligros de un viaje nocturno.

Llegamos más o menos rápido: cuatro horas, aproximadamente. Aún era de madrugada y aprovechamos para echar un sueñecito hasta la hora del cambio de turno en la comisaría. Mi amigo durmió en el sofá. El mejor lugar de la casa, a pesar de la comodidad de las otras habitaciones, según él.

Graham se despertó antes que yo, debido a su latente ansiedad. Escuché el ruido de la ducha y me di prisa en arreglar todo para no tardar en salir. Y pronto estábamos de camino a la Comisaria donde el infeliz estaba detenido.

Gracias a sus amistades e influencia, Graham consiguió seguir de cerca la declaración inicial de Robin. Obviamente no pude entrar con mi amigo. Ellos no permitían que un civil mantuviera contacto directo con el preso, salvo su abogado. Aun así, Graham se colocó estratégicamente de forma que, cuando lo fueran a trasladar, tuvieran que pasar por el pasillo donde yo me encontraba.

Dicho y hecho. Algunas horas de espera y allí estaba un hombre alto, fuerte, cabizbajo, esposado y conducido por dos policías. No fue necesaria ninguna señal para saber que era él. Mis instintos y el estremecimiento que recorrió mi columna me dijeron que ese era el hijo de puta. Me levanté despacio, sin demostrar ninguna afectación, y caminé en dirección al “sucedáneo del demonio”, como diría mi hermano. Cuando me acerqué, impedí el paso, provocando un choque, miré sus ojos castaños buscando leer algo que me hiciera comprender su personalidad vil y sin escrúpulos. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no echarme a su cuello y clavar mis uñas en su yugular para hacer justicia con mis propias manos. Solo dejé el camino libre, señalándolo con las manos.

_“No sabes lo que te espera, hijo de puta. No tienes la menor idea”_

**POV Regina**

Infelizmente, algunas veces en la vida, nos encontramos con situaciones adversas y la conformidad es la única salida que tenemos, la única arma que poseemos para enfrentar ese mundo paralelo en que caemos. La prisión era mi mundo paralelo en cuestión. Los días fueron pasando y llegó la hora de situarme para sobrevivir.

Prestando atención, fue conociendo algunos códigos seguidos por las detenidas. Mi única pretensión era apartarme de los problemas para salir sin mayores secuelas.

Agudicé mis sentidos, mi percepción del peligro, ya que estaba conviviendo con asesinas de verdad, atracadoras, secuestradoras, entre otra clase de criminales. Aprendí a reconocer y no ignorar mis instintos, pues eso, en aquel lugar, era casi un suicidio.

¿Regla básica? ¿Sentiste el peligro? Escóndete. Actúa, no pienses. No se está en un ambiente racional, así que no se puede estar sopesando lo que ocurre, ya que en la cárcel nada es lo que parece ser.

Otra regla básica y una de las más rotunda es el respeto a las otras presas. No insultar, no usar palabrotas, no enfrentarse, no entrar en peleas a no ser que quieras visitar aislamiento, la enfermería o el cementerio.

Aprendí que debo cuidar de mí y de mis pertenencias, única y exclusivamente. No llamar la atención, ser una sombra y nada más. Eso contribuye a que no caigas y mueras en manos de las presas que “mandan” en el sitio.

Emma me había llevado libros, lo que hacía que el tiempo pasara más rápido y no me dejara caer en el aburrimiento, ocupando mi mente y ayudándome a apartarme de problemas.

La cárcel tenía una rutina diaria, pero me hice la mía propia en mi mente. Me despertaba, desayunaba, iba para el Jeunet, almorzaba, volvía a casa, cenaba, salía para “distraerme” con cualquier actividad o me quedaba en mi apartamento y me iba a dormir, todo mentalmente. ¿Para qué? Para proporcionar una actividad extra al cerebro y mantenerlo descontaminado de aquel ambiente. Fantasear para no enloquecer.

Además de esos subterfugios, comencé a hacer actividades físicas. Me estiraba, hacía ejercicios de resistencia y aeróbicos para mantenerme fuerte, con la salud al día, utilizándolo también como una válvula de escapa y control de la rabia.

Al ser una situación de conflictos, abusos y frustraciones constantes, uno de los sentimientos más recurrentes, poderosos, destructivos dentro de la cárcel es la rabia, aún más con la acumulación de trágicos acontecimientos en mi vida.

Y así iban los días pasando, la vida siguiendo hacia delante y yo, Regina Mills, sobreviviendo en piloto automático. Desde la primera, y única visita de Emma, ansiaba verla de nuevo. Empecé a escribir cartas, como un diario, sin intención de enviarlas, solo como distracción y reafirmación de los sentimientos, de los recuerdos de nuestros momentos juntas.

En una aburrida mañana de un martes, una agente vino a mi celda, diciéndome que tenía visita. Me extrañó, ya que no era día de visita. Sin embargo, suspiré y sonreí, imaginando que me esperaba mi rubia.

Cuando llegué a la sala, deshice mi sonrisa al ver que era el Dr. Gold quien estaba ahí. No es que rechazara su presencia, pero, queriendo o no, mi corazón esperaba a otra persona y acabó decepcionándose.

«Buenos días, Regina»

«Buenos días, Dr. Gold» mi tono de voz salió más indiferente de lo que me hubiera gustado.

«Estoy aquí, de forma extraordinaria, para darle una noticia»

«¿Mala? Hable ya. No le dé vueltas. Ya estoy curtida. No necesita venirme con paños calientes»

«¡No! De ninguna manera. ¡La notica es estupenda! ¡Han atrapado a su agresor! A estas horas debe estar siendo trasladado a prisión»

Me mantuve mirándolo. No esbocé ninguna reacción, pues realmente no había emociones que esbozar. El hecho de que Robin estuviera preso no significaba que  finalmente la justicia fuera hecha. ¿Para qué animarse? De igual manera que sufrir por anticipación es sufrir  doblemente, alegrarse puede volverse un posterior martirio.

«Gracias por venir a avisarme» forcé una apática sonrisa

«¿No le ha gustado? No parece contenta» el abogado fruncía el ceño, sin entender mi “apatía”

«¿Es garantía para su condena?» hice una pausa retórica «Entonces, no hay motivos aún para la alegría» suspiré, y me levanté «Disculpe, Dr. Gold si le he parecido mal agradecida o grosera. Hoy no me siento bien. ¿Hay algo más que tengamos que tratar?»

«No, Srta. Mills. Puede marcharse tranquila. Cualquier otra novedad, la informo»

«Gracias, una vez más»

Hice señas a una funcionaria y volvimos a la celda. Me senté en mi “cama”, acordándome de Dostoiévski: **«El sufrimiento siempre acompaña a una inteligencia elevada y a un corazón profundo. Los hombres verdaderamente grandes experimentan una gran tristeza, abordados de una súbita melancolía»**

 


	38. ¿Culpable o inocente?

**POV Emma**

Cualquier persona que reserve algunos minutos de su tiempo para observar a un niño en su intento de descubrir cómo funcionan las cosas, sabrá lo que es la perseverancia.

Perseverancia es la virtud de quien no se rinde ante algo, y como consecuencia le lleva a la perfección. Cualidad innata de la infancia y casi inexistente en la vida adulta.

Es común escuchar a las personas hablar de sus proyectos abandonados porque aparecieron dificultades. Lo abandonan y se opta por algo más fácil, menos trabajoso y cuyo su resultado sea casi inmediato.

Tres meses pasaron. Busqué inspiración en esa perseverancia infantil para trabajar día y noche en pro de descubrir la verdad en el caso de Regina, y también, en paralelo, buscando información sobre la madre biológica de la Teniente Lilith. No medí esfuerzos, ni me importaron las repeticiones. Si eran borrones lo que darían perfección al resultado final, haría cuantos fueran necesarios.

Ayudados por amigos, Graham y yo descubrimos a Kristin en Gallup, en Nuevo México, a través de una comparación de caligrafía. Tuve la idea de escanear una de las cartas y cruzamos el resultado con firmas de carnets de conducir. Era una inmersión a oscuras, sin claras y objetivas  posibilidades de éxito, pero cada intento se volvía importante para    quien no tenía información concreta al respecto. Fue lento y exhaustivo. Pasamos días y días infiltrándonos en sistemas, analizando posibles combinaciones, hasta  hallar una que encajaba a la perfección. Kristin, ahora Elle, era dueña de un pequeño hotel de carretera. No quise  profundizar mucho en su historia, ya que mi tarea era solo encontrarla. Aparentemente había sufrido una violación dentro de la base militar de la Guardia Nacional y tuvo a su bebé, que le arrancaron en cuanto nació. Fue perseguida por un tiempo hasta hallar a alguien  que, finalmente le tendió una mano y la ayudó a cambiar de identidad.

De cierta forma, me alegré en poder mediar en el encuentro entre madre e hija, a pesar de que habían salido a la luz secretos familiares no muy agradables.

Un problema resuelto, pasemos a centrarnos en el principal: mi novia.

Dicen que hasta de las peores situaciones podemos sacar algo bueno. Con todo esto, descubrí que tengo instinto policial. Graham se impresionó con mi sagacidad ante la cantidad de información que se nos puso delante en nuestra investigación particular. Estábamos arriesgando mucho, cometiendo, a veces, actos no muy legales, y sobrepasando los límites de lo seguro. No me importó en ningún momento el riesgo y valió la pena haber perseverado en la investigación.

El esclarecimiento de cuestiones sobre los detalles del caso estaba dándose de forma sorprendente. A cada nueva información que adquiríamos, yo me quedaba más sorprendida, pero también más satisfecha.

No lograba describir qué era Robin. ¿Un loco, un sádico, quizás, con una mente malvada? Investigué al respecto y descubrí que una persona de tal índole tiene pensamientos obsesivos y destructivos al pensar que los demás se equivocan, lo que le lleva a cometer actos impropios y malvados. Esa anormalidad y conducta perversa suele ser congénita, asociada a una falta de pilares familiares y afecto.

Personas con esa disformidad desenvuelven una personalidad conflictiva, fantasean con situaciones para perjudicar siempre, humillar y maltratar a su objetivo, en ese caso, desgraciadamente, era Mills.

Finalmente había llegado el día del juicio de ese crápula. Teniendo en cuenta nuestra declaración, el abogado dijo que insistiría en el hecho de que existía un patrón claro creciente de obsesión y acoso. Lo relacionaría con las persecuciones, poniendo en primer plano la violación, dificultando que la defensa alegara práctica sexual consentida a pesar de los hematomas y pruebas presentadas. Ellos usarían subterfugios diversos y a veces agresivos. No pararían hasta que alguien los detuviese. Necesitábamos trabajar para que eso no sucediese de ninguna manera.

Ya dentro de la Corte Suprema, fui la primera en testificar. Habiendo sido preparada, solo me ceñí a respuestas claras a las preguntas, inclinándome hacia el sí o no. Estar en un Tribunal delante del agresor de mi novia era demasiada tortura. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba y sudaba frío. Los sentimientos en conflicto hacían que me pusieran más nerviosa y fuera de control. Si para mí era así, me puedo imaginar para Regina. Sentí pena, recelo de que ella no aguantara la presión, pero habíamos llegado hasta allí y pocos pasos nos separaban del fin de aquella trágica novela.

«Señorita Swan, ¿puede contarnos lo que sucedió la noche del 20 de mayo?» me preguntó el abogado

«Regina y yo habíamos discutido unas horas antes y fui a su casa para hacer las paces. La encontré encogida en la cama llorando, en un estado deplorable. El cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, nada tenía sentido hasta que ella me contó lo ocurrido» mi voz salía temblorosa, por más que me esforzara en que fuera diferente

«¿Y cómo acabó confesándole la víctima la supuesta violación?»

«¿Supuesta?» el hombre alzó la ceja en señal de desaprobación. Entonces entendí. Carraspeé y continué mi testimonio «Regina me había contado su pasado con…» suspiré profundamente y di una rápida mirada hacia el hijo de puta «…con el acusado. Me contó la insistencia de él en tener una relación amorosa y la negativa por parte de ella. Regina también estaba recibiendo llamadas anónimas, así que deduje que ese hombre tenía alguna relación con lo sucedido y fue entonces que la convencí de que hablar era lo correcto y que no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya otra vez»

«Protesto. Especulación» el abogado defensor se levantó deprisa

«Señoría, pido la opinión de la testigo basándome en la estable relación que ella mantiene con la víctima desde hace más de un año, tiempo suficiente para conocerla bien» se justificó el abogado

«Denegada. Prosiga» la juez dijo alternando la mirada entre el asiento del acusado y la fiscalía.

Me hicieron más preguntas y le di gracias al cielo por no haberme contradicho o haberme confundido.

Era el turno de Graham para testificar y admiré su tranquilidad sentado delante de tantas personas con miradas inquisitivas y con la presión ejercida sobre él en esa situación.

«¿Hay alguna razón para que se crea que el acto sexual no fue consentido?» el interrogatorio comenzó por la acusación

«El hecho de que el Sr. Locksley la persiguiera personalmente, las llamadas sin identificarse, el video de una cámara colocada por la novia de Regina en su dormitorio, a escondidas y el testimonio de repulsa de  la víctima, teniendo en cuenta que las relaciones heterosexuales no son la preferencia de la señorita Mills» mi amigo respondió de manera firme

Me llamó la atención el hecho de que la defensa no “peleara” mucho durante los testimonios y la presentación de las pruebas. En cierto momento, Robin interrumpió al fiscal pidiendo acercarse a la juez. Su abogado se sorprendió y su Señoría acabó pidiendo un receso para descubrir el porqué de aquella interrupción. En una reunión extraordinaria y secreta, Robin solicitó un cambio de abogado y la Juez aceptó que él se representara a sí mismo al día siguiente, ya que legalmente Robin tenía ese derecho.

El juicio prosiguió con el infeliz siendo invasivo y utilizando maniobras y artimañas en los interrogatorios, incluso con Regina. No puede asistir al testimonio de Mills. Me dolía mucho recordar aquellos momentos y su rostro abatido y triste agravaba aún más mi repulsión y desespero para que esa pesadilla acabase. Debía haberme quedado todo el rato para pasarle fuerzas, pero fui débil, cobarde. Preferí romperme en llanto, lejos de su mirada. Mi novia necesitaba apoyo y en aquel momento yo no podía proporcionárselo.

Entre objeciones y protestas, posicionamientos argumentativos, especulativos y ridículos, el jurado tardó dos días en volver a la Corte para dar el veredicto.

«En la acusación de violación, ¿cuál es el veredicto?» preguntó la juez

«Culpable, señoría»

«¿En la acusación de persecución?»

«Culpable, Señoría»

«El acusado regresará a prisión a la espera de sentencia» y se escuchó el martillo.

La conmoción fue inmediata. Una onda de alivio recorrió todo mi cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. Mi mirada fue al encuentro de la de Regina. Sonreímos emocionadas una a la otra. No me preocupé por contener las lágrimas de emoción por nuestra primera victoria. Ni ella. Mi morena balbuceó un “te amo” mientras era llevada por la policía fuera de la Corte. Mi corazón se llenó aún más de alegría y esperanza de que aquella situación de mi morena era provisional y de que la verdad saldría a la luz, haciendo que volviera a gozar de su libertad.

Antes de que Robin saliera, fijé mi mirada en la suya, dándole mi mejor sonrisa sarcástica y victoriosa.

_“Pagarás por cada segundo de sufrimiento que Regina ha pasado. Es una promesa”_

**POV Regina**

Llevaba encarcelada aproximadamente cuatro meses. Swan me visitaba semanalmente. Era el día que siempre esperaba. Siempre cariñosa, mi rubia me llevaba comida, libros, productos de higiene y ropa interior.

No es que me conformara con la situación, pero ese tiempo en la cárcel ha contribuido a mi crecimiento personal y me había servido para aprender, en el más amplio sentido de la palabra resiliencia. Me adapté el medio, haciendo que así mi estancia en aquel lugar se convirtiese en menos cruel e insoportable.

La condena de Robin por violación y acoso nos proporcionó un sentimiento real, concreto, de que valía la pena creer en la justicia, de que podría confiar en que volvería a ser feliz al lado de Swan y, quien sabe, un día pudiéramos formar una familia juntas.

Mi juicio se acercaba y, tanto el abogado como Graham y mi novia se negaban a darme información más precisa sobre la investigación paralela que hacían, alegando sigilo por mi propio bien. Me contaban lo básico. Lo único que sabía es que tenía como aliada a la Teniente que se encargó de mi encarcelamiento. Ella se esforzaba en mantener mi seguridad y mi estancia en la cárcel lo más cómoda posible, cosa que ya era de gran valía.

Los días pasaron y finalmente sería el preludio de una nueva etapa en mi vida. Tenía fe. Confiaba ciegamente en la premisa de que el corazón muchas veces señala el rumbo de nuestro destino. El mío era la libertad, la concreta libertad. Mi corazón me decía eso y no podía estar engañado. Tenía a alguien que me estaba esperando. Alguien de mucha importancia y no podía ser decepcionado.

En cuanto desperté, comencé con mi rutina diaria aunque fuera un día atípico. Hice mi higiene, meditación, me tomé un café con gusto a media vieja que, por increíble que parezca, aquella mañana tenía un sabor más agradable. Todo estaba diferente, hasta el mismo aire parecía más respirable.

En cuanto oí pasos por el pasillo traté de levantarme deprisa para peinar mis cabellos y pintarme los labios. No por estar encerrada, me iba dejar de arreglar. Enseguida, la guardiana apareció abriendo la celda y mostrándome las esposas. No solía interactuar con los funcionarios de la cárcel, mucho menos con las otras presas, pero la esperanza y el ánimo me dominaban de tal manera que me arriesgué a sonreír y desearle un buen día a la agente, a lo que ella me contesto con un murmullo. Me encogí de hombros. Nada, absolutamente nada, me arrebataría mi buen humor.

Ya en la Corte, tomé posición en el banco de los acusados, pero no sin antes asentir hacia mi rubia que de lejos me mandó un beso y movió sus labios en un “te amo”. Dios, su sonrisa…Aún con todo el sufrimiento por el que estábamos pasando, Emma se estaba manteniendo fuerte por las dos y siempre con esa sonrisa alentadora en el rostro. Saludé al Dr. Gold y recibí sus últimas instrucciones. El procedimiento adoptado por el Plenario es especial, y tenía dos fases. En la primera, que fue hace un mes atrás, fueron admitidas mis acusaciones. En esta segunda fase se tratará del juicio en sí por el jurado.

De repente escuché un ruido. El toque de una campanilla señaló la apertura del Tribunal del Plenario por el Juez, con la presencia del fiscal, el escribano y los Oficiales de justicia.

«No me gusta su cara» le susurré a mi abogado, refiriéndome al fiscal.

«Si simpatizara con el hombre que está aquí exclusivamente para hacer que se pudra en la cárcel, incluiría problemas mentales en su defensa» esbocé una pequeña sonrisa ante su broma

El Juez pidió al Oficial de justicia que procediera a llamar a los miembros del jurado salidos por sorteo.

«Declaro  abierta la sesión del Tribunal Popular. El señor Oficial de justicia deberá realizar el llamamiento, comprobando la diligencia en los autos» la fuerte voz del juez resonaba por la sala.

Se inició la llamada de los testigos. Por lo que entendí por la explicación del Dr. Gold, todos los testimonios tenían que ser recogidos en salas distintas, separadas, los de la acusación por un lado y los de la defensa por otro, para que uno y otro no escucharan los testimonios y no se comunicasen.

«Invito al jurado a examinar con imparcialidad la causa, y que den su veredicto de acuerdo a sus conciencias y a los dictámenes de la Justicia. Pido a todos que levanten la mano derecha y contesten “Así lo prometo”» su Señoría ordenaba

«Así lo prometo» se escuchó en coro

El Oficial de Justicia distribuyó a los miembros del jurado una copia de los informes del caso. Minutos después otro sonido se pudo escuchar, anunciando la llamada de los testigos. Eché un rápido vistazo hacia Emma y Graham,  parecían demasiado nerviosos. “ _Están raros, pero bueno, tampoco es para menos. Todo esto está acabando con nosotros”_

«Señoría, llamo a Robin de Locksley»

«¡Joder!» murmuré «Pensé que nunca más iba a verle la cara a ese individuo»

«Calma, Regina. No tiene por qué mirarlo directamente. Es un testigo importante, ¿no? Su presencia es fundamental para nosotros, Confíe en mí» mi abogado me respondió con un tono casi inaudible.

No acompañé su entrada. Solo escuché sus pasos y sentí movimiento de cuerpos en la sala, pues mantuve mi mirada en el Juez, observando las reacciones de su rostro.

«¿Me puede contar lo que sucedió el día 10 de junio de 2009?» el fiscal comenzó a interrogarlo

«¿Cómo he de acordarme de algo que sucedió hace…seis, siete años atrás?»

«El día en cuestión es cuando se cometió el crimen por el que Regina Mills está siendo acusada. Crimen que tuvo lugar en un establecimiento del cual usted era socio»

«Ah, sí. Bueno, alrededor de las 06:00 de la mañana se me informó de un accidente con una de las empleadas. Cuando llegué al local, me encontré con una escena deplorable. Ella estaba toda…» hizo una pausa «Había sangre por todas partes. ¡Joder! Solo había visto aquello en películas»

«¡Falso cabrón!» susurré

«¡Regina!» me reprendió el Dr. Gold

«¿Y qué hizo usted a continuación?»

«Llamé a la policía»

«¿Mantenía usted relaciones estrechas con la acusada?»

«Sí. Éramos grandes amigos»

«¿Y cómo reaccionó ante el supuesto hecho de que la señorita Mills asesinara a su empleada?»

«¡Me sorprendió! Yo…nunca hubiera esperado eso de una dama de la alta sociedad»

«Hijo de…» comencé a insultar, pero el Juez me interrumpió

«Orden en el Tribunal. Señor Abogado, contenga a su cliente. Señor Fiscal, prosiga»

«¿Puede decirnos qué tipo de relación mantenía la acusada con la señorita Shelley?»

«Regina…» soltó un risita «Digamos que a Regina le gustaba “apreciar” a mujeres “buenorras”. Josen era una de las bailarinas más bonitas y solicitadas. Regina pagaba para tenerla en exclusividad. No admitía que nadie se le acercase. Me arriesgo a decir que era una estima casi obsesiva»

«¿Vio algo sospechoso la noche del crimen? Quizás…¿un cambio de comportamiento?»

«Ahora que me lo pregunta…aquel día, Mills parecía bastante nerviosa»

«¿Le contó si tenía algún problema? ¿Dijo algo relevante?»

«Solo se quejó de que Josen ya no atendía a todas sus exigencias, que odiaba ser contrariada y que tendría que tomar medidas al respecto»

«Está bien. No hay más preguntas, Señoría»

Sabiendo ya que esa era su señal, el Dr. Gold se levantó, se arregló la chaqueta acercándose a Robin.

«¿Cómo está, señor Locksley?»

«Bien, dentro de lo posible»

«¿Es verdad que acaba de ser condenado por acoso y violación de la señorita Mills?»

«Protesto, Señoría. Irrelevante» intervino el fiscal

«¿Cómo va a ser irrelevante si la pasada conducta del testigo con la acusada es de extrema importancia para garantizar la credibilidad e imparcialidad del testigo, Señoría?» rebatió mi abogado

«Señor Locksley, recuerde que está bajo juramento y que puede ser acusado de falso testimonio. Responda a la pregunta que se le ha hecho»

«Sí, he sido condenado, pero mis abogados…»

«Por favor, aténgase solo a responder a lo que se le pregunta. Dijo que alrededor de las 06:00 se le llamó desde el sitio del crimen» el hombre vino hasta la mesa, abrió su carpeta azul marino y sacó de ella una fotografía, y volvió a donde estaba el infeliz «Esta foto, sacada la noche del crimen, le muestra a usted y a mi cliente muy felices, ¿no? Bebiendo, divirtiéndose…»

«Sí. Como he dicho, además de cliente, era amiga»

«¿Y dónde estuvo el resto de la noche?»

«Protesto»

«Señor Fiscal, si va a protestar por todo, nunca saldremos de este Tribunal» el juez señaló, haciéndome sonreír discretamente «Prosiga»

«Yo…» Robin tartamudeó «Me quedé hasta bien entrada la madrugada trabajando y después me fui a casa»

«¿Estaba en su casa cuando lo llamaron?»

«Sí»

«¿Está seguro? Cuidado con el perjurio…»

«Lo estoy…» yo seguí sin mirar hacia su dirección, pero por el tono de su voz, podía darme cuenta de sus nervios

Mi abogado volvió a la mesa, cogió un trozo de papel y otra foto.

«¿Y qué me dice de esta multa? El coche está a nombre de una de las empresas del padre de la señorita Mills y que, según testigos, era usted quien lo conducía. Incluso, tenemos esta foto sacada por el radar. La calidad no es muy buena, pero se ve nítidamente que es la misma chaqueta de cuero negra de esta otra foto con mi cliente, que acabo de enseñarle. Por cierto…¿me sabría decir dónde está esa chaqueta? ¿Aún la tiene?»

«Pero, ¿quién es el acusado en este caso?» el fiscal parecía nervioso ante los hechos presentados

«No hay más preguntas, Señoría» el Dr. Gold se sentó con una sonrisa de victoria en el canto de su boca.

Yo aún no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando allí. Aún menos el motivo de las miradas furtivas entre mi abogado, Graham y Emma, pero tampoco era muy relevante por el momento. Lo que importaba estaba siendo hecho hasta entonces con maestría: mi defensa.

Después de salir Robin, fue llamado mi padre. Un estremecimiento recorrió la base de mi columna y no pude contener la emoción al volver a verlo. Siempre tuvimos una relación de amor y odio que se estrechó aún más con los asesinatos en que se vio envuelto el nombre de nuestra familia. Seguía igual, sin cambios en su comportamiento, menos aún en su físico. Era el hombre de pelo gris, patillas acompañando la barba y levemente más gordo. Su rostro mostraba que era una persona afable, sin embargo, si se lo conocía bien, se sabía que no era nada de eso. Tragué en seco al escuchar su voz pronunciando el juramento.

Durante todo su testimonio, el tan imponente Sr. Sam Mills, no desvió su mirada ni por un momento hacia mí, ni dejó de lado sus aires pretenciosos. Su postura erecta y entonación firme duraron todo el tiempo. No consiguió responder con claridad a las preguntas sobre la noche en que Milah fue asesinada, pues cuando yo volví a casa, él aún dormía. Tampoco consiguió dar luz a los detalles de la muerte de mi madre. Se contradecía algunas veces, colocando en jaque su credibilidad delante del jurado. No sé definir si sus reacciones eran buenas o malas. Si colocara en una balanza, no se inclinaría hacia ningún lado. Mi padre, claramente, quería salirse por la tangente, librarse de responsabilidades sobre lo ocurrido. Quería mantener su honor, la clase y la importancia de la posición social y del nombre que cargaba.

«¿Señor Fiscal,  señor Abogado de la defensa, jurado, alguien desea una aclaración, reconocimiento de personas o cosas, aclaración por parte de los peritos?»

«Yo, Señoría» mi abogado se adelantó, levantándose rápidamente  «Pido permiso para llamar a cuatro testigos más que no estaban en las listas de autos»

La conmoción fue tal que los murmullos se volvieron incómodos. Escuché el ruido del martillo, señalando que el Juez pedía silencio.

«¡Orden en el Tribunal!» se giró hacia el Dr. Gold «¿Por qué motivo debería permitir que esas personas sean incluidas en el proceso?»

«Porque son de suma importancia para la exención de la culpabilidad volcada en mi cliente»

«Está bien. Que sean tratadas como parte del proceso»

Y así fue. Primero fue escuchada Georgina, que era trabajadora del club en la época de los asesinatos. Me asombró su testimonio, ya que fue completamente diferente al anterior, cuando fui detenida por primera vez. Jurando que era la versión verdadera de los hechos, alegó haber visto a un hombre saliendo del cuarto donde yo dormía junto con Milah, alrededor de una hora antes de mi salida. No pudo identificar el rostro, solo el tatuaje en su antebrazo.

Antes de ser llamado el segundo testigo, se presentaron nuevas pruebas: una navaja dentada y algunas prendas de ropa, entre ellas la chaqueta que Robin usaba el día del crimen. Me sorprendí ante tantas novedades. Emma y Graham con certeza estaban detrás de todo aquello. Los miré a ambos con el ceño fruncido, buscando entender algo, pero fue en vano. Solo tuve la certeza de que los dos estaban detrás de todo esto, pues estaban demasiado serenos, algo atípico para la ocasión y para quien dependía del elemento sorpresa, como todos en la sala. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaban tramando, confiaba en ellos. Habían sido mi apoyo hasta entonces y ahora no sería diferente.

La señora Georgina, antigua empleada en casa de Robin, fue llamada. Con cada pregunta y cada respuesta dada, me quedaba boquiabierta ante la capacidad para el mal de aquel crápula. Ella confesó haberlo visto entrar deprisa en la casa y quemar algo en la habitación. Se cambió de ropa y salió de nuevo tras recibir una llamada, minutos después. En cuanto comprobó que estaba sola, alertada ante el extraño comportamiento de su jefe, Georgina entró en su baño e identificó la causa de la humareda que se había expandido por la habitación. Robin intentó quemar sus ropas manchadas de sangre, pero se frustró cuando se dio cuenta de que sería difícil eliminar con fuego algo tan pesado y de un material tan resistente. La señora lo recogió todo y lo guardó. Dijo que no tenía ninguna intención tras ese acto, solo siguió lo que sus instintos le ordenaron. Así como el otro testigo, al preguntarle si había alterado su testimonio, ella prácticamente reprodujo las palabras proferidas anteriormente: se sintió asustada, amedrentada, pues suponía que la relación de él en actos ilegales era mayor de lo que podía imaginar, y pensó que podría ponerse en peligro.

Ya era fin de la tarde cuando el Juez decretó aplazamiento hasta el día siguiente. En otras circunstancias me importaría el receso del juicio. Quería que aquella angustia acabase cuanto antes, para bien o para mal. Sin embargo, el cansancio nos abatía a todos, incluso a mí. Descansar unas horas sería necesario.

Al día siguiente, todos los actos de seguridad fueron llevados a cabo hasta llegar al Foro: esposas, ningún contacto visual, ninguna palabra hasta encontrarme con mi abogado en la ante sala del Tribunal.

«Dr. Gold…todo lo de ayer…¿qué está pasando? Creo que tengo derecho a saber» le pregunté, curiosa

«Sí, Regina, tiene derecho a saber. Lo que está pasando es fruto del arduo trabajo que se llevó a cabo en busca de la verdad» tocó mi hombro derecho y mantenía una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro «Es una mujer con mucha suerte. Ha encontrado a la persona precisa para tener a su lado»

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, nos llamaron para entrar. Reabierta la sesión, se reiniciaron las declaraciones de los testigos. Una vez más, busqué fuerzas en la consoladora presencia de Emma. Estábamos allí una para la otra, y esa constatación era lo que me impulsaba para creer que toda aquella tortura había valido la pena.

Mi abogado solicitó la presencia del Dr. Whale, forense que testificó sobre los asesinatos y levantó informes sobre estos. En cuanto el hombre entró, lo miré de arriba abajo, recordando que lo había visto una vez por los pasillos del Tribunal años atrás en la época de los crímenes. Aparentaba una excitación fuera de lo común. Quizás era yo la que estaba imaginando cosas, pero todos allí no parecían tener un total control de sus emociones.

«Buenos días, Dr. Whale. Usted es médico forense, ¿no es así?» el Dr. Gold, con su a veces intimidadora y firme presencia, comenzó el interrogatorio.

«Buenos días. Sí, lo soy»

«¿Fue usted quien firmó los informes de ambos asesinatos de los que fue acusada mi cliente?»

«Sí»

«¿Se cometieron errores en esos informes para que fuera necesario ser retocados?» algunos segundos de silencio y un sospechoso intercambio de miradas entre los hombres

«Sí» él carraspeó «Se hizo un examen inicial y una anotación que no debió ser dada a conocer. En cuanto concluí mi trabajo, hice las oportunas alteraciones»

«No tengo conocimientos médicos, pero creo que incluso para cualquier lego en la materia, sonaría extraño que alguien primeramente atestiguara que la fuerza usada para provocar los cortes se debía a una persona de aproximadamente ochenta y cinco kilos, y después modificar y decir que era de más o menos sesenta kilos. Hay una gran diferencia, ¿o no?»

«Sí, pero…»

«¿Su pierna y su columna están bien? La mía nunca ha sido la misma después de que forcejeé con unos bandidos en un asalto…» el Dr. Gold interrumpió al médico con su extraña pregunta y con su tono sarcástico.

«Protesto, Señoría. Irrelevante» obviamente el fiscal se entrometería

«Señoría, pido permiso para acercarme» mi abogado decía con semblante serio.

«Concedido»

Tanto él como el fiscal se acercaron al Juez. Hablaban bajo, pero pude escuchar los murmullos debido a cómo estaba sentada.

«Le he hecho la pregunta al testigo porque tengo pruebas de que alteró los informes periciales bajo coacción»

«¡Pero eso es absurdo! ¿Ya no eran suficientes los testimonios no listados en los autos y ahora esto?»

«¿Qué implicarían esas nuevas pruebas en el proceso?»

«Pueden probar la inocencia de mi cliente»

«Solo voy a darle ese crédito una vez más. No abuse, Doctor»

El Dr. Gold me guiñó un ojo y volvió hacia el nervioso testigo que tamborileaba los dedos en su pierna.

«DR. Whale, ¿es verdad que fue atendido en la mañana del 21 de junio de 2009 de múltiples fracturas y hematomas esparcidos por todo su cuerpo?»

«Eso es información secreta»

«No cuando se trata de un crimen. Responda, por favor, recuerde el perjurio cometido anteriormente y el resto de faltas que pueden achacársele a sus conductas»

«Sí. Es verdad, pero…» el hombre dudó en responder y se descontroló por completo. Sus ojos no pararan de pestañear, en un claro gesto de nerviosismo.

«Testigos han dicho que uno de los hombres que lo agredieron tenía un tatuaje de león en un brazo, así como los agresores de la acusada en dos sucesos ocurridos hace un tiempo. ¿Es eso verdad?»

«Eh…bueno…»

«Responda»

«Sí»

«¿Sabe quiénes son ellos?»

«Yo…juro que hice eso porque no tenía elección. Yo…»

«Aténgase a  responder solamente lo que se le pregunta, Sr. Whale. Repito…¿conoce a los autores de la agresión?»

«Sí. Fueron los socios de Robin»

«¿Es verdad que el día 27 del mismo mes se le hizo una transferencia a su cuenta bancaria por valor de veinte mil dólares?»

«Sí»  mantenía la cabeza baja y suspiraba a cada palabra como si lamentase lo ocurrido.

«¿De dónde proviene ese suma? ¿Quién hizo la transferencia?»

«Robin de Locksley. No trató directamente conmigo, pero fue bajo su mando que me golpearon y después recibí ese soborno para alterar el informe pericial sobre los cuerpos de las víctimas de los asesinatos»

«¿Eso significa que la acusada, por su constitución física, no hubiera sido capaz de haber apuñalado a Milah Shelley y Cora Mills?»

«Imposible. Necesitaría más peso y más altura. Los cortes fueron precisos y profundos. Implicaría una fuerza que…» el hombre me miró rápidamente «…supongo que ella no tiene»

«No hay preguntas» mi abogado se acercó a mí, y se sentó a mi lado con expresión victoriosa «¿Siente el olor?» susurró

«¿Qué olor?»

«El de la libertad» ambos sonreímos

No sé cómo habían conseguido aquellas pruebas y qué artimaña usaron, pero sé que todo tomaba un camino completamente diferente hasta el que ahora creía. Eso henchía mi corazón de esperanzas. El fin estaba cerca.

«Último testigo» ordenó el Juez

Yo esperaba cualquier empleado, un anónimo de la calle, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que quien entraría en la sala sería Mérida. Me quedé boquiabierta y confusa. _“¿Qué estaba haciendo esa mujer aquí?_ ” La pregunta resonaba en mi cabeza.

«Buenos días, señorita. Algunos de los presentes la deben conocer, pero ¿puede decirme su nombre y quién es?» el Dr. Gold la interrogaba

«Mi nombre es Mérida Dunbroch. Soy hija del ex gobernador Fergus DunBroch»

Se escuchó una pequeña conmoción por parte de los miembros del jurado, así como cuando el Dr. Gold sacó a la luz la alteración de los informes. Inmediatamente también se escuchó el ruido del martillo, pidiendo silencio.

«Señorita Dunbroch, ¿nos puede decir cómo conoció a mi cliente?»

«Nuestros padres son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y nos conocemos desde pequeñas»

«¿Y cuál es el grado de relación entre las dos?»

En ese momento, pasé mi mirada asustada entre ella, el Dr. Gold, Graham y Emma. “ _Por Dios, ¿qué va a decir? ¡Emma me va a matar!_ No logré disfrazar mi aprensión al encarar a mi novia que me miraba con su linda sonrisa. “ _Debería habérselo contado…”_  Corregí mi postura, apoyando los codos en la mesa, escondiendo el rostro entre mis manos.

«Hoy en día ninguna, pero éramos amantes. Tuvimos encuentros furtivos durante más de cinco años»

Esa vez no fueron susurros resonando por la sala, y sí voces asombradas y sorprendidas con el hecho. Realmente era difícil creer que la hija de una figura tan importante y famosa dentro de la política mundial, como lo era su padre, pudiera estar envuelta en un romance a escondidas, y aún más, lésbico.

«¿Y dónde estaba usted la noche del 11 de junio de 2009?»

«Con Regina, en el anexo de la mansión donde vivía con sus padres. Llegué alrededor de las 23:30 y me fui sobre las 04:30»

«¿Estuvieron todo el tiempo juntas?»

«Sí, y muy juntas debo decir»

«¿Y no notó ningún comportamiento extraño en su, digamos, ex compañera?»

«Ninguno. A no ser su apetito sexual bastante despierto»

No cambié en ningún momento de postura. Seguía con el rostro tapado y casi no respiraba. Parecía una niña con miedo a la oscuridad que evita moverse para no ser notada por el monstruo. Imaginé a Swan resoplando de rabia al escuchar  aquellas palabras y ella, con certeza, era mi monstruo en ese momento.

«¿No vio nada atípico? ¿Nada que pudiera dar señales de lo que sucedería aquella madrugada?»

«No. Yo solía llegar en taxi y parar exactamente a algunos metros de la puerta lateral por donde entraba y salía, que era el único sitio donde las cámaras de seguridad no alcanzaban. Cuando me estaba marchando, vi un coche parado en ese sitio, pero al otro lado de la calle, pero como el vecino estaba dando una fiesta, pensé que era de uno de los invitados»

«¿Y por qué no se presentó como testigo en su momento? ¿Por qué le rogó a mi cliente sigilo absoluto sobre la relación amorosa que mantenían?»

«¿Cree que siendo hija de un Congresista, en la posición social que en que me encontraba, podría ver mi nombre envuelto en un escándalo como ese?»

«Pero sigue siendo quien es. ¿Qué ha cambiado?»

Al escuchar la pregunta, la curiosidad me atizó. Erguí mi cabeza y encaré a la pelirroja, esperando su respuesta.

«Leí la noticia de la prisión de Regina en los periódicos y…» suspiró, me miró y en seguida dirigió su mirada a donde estaba sentada Swan «Una persona vino a mí pidiendo ayuda. Me contó su historia y me convenció de que esconderse detrás de paradigmas e imposiciones sociales, pasar la vida a la sombra de algo que no se es ni se desea, no vale la pena, y que decir la verdad era lo correcto. No estaría en paz conmigo misma sabiendo que Mills ha sido condenada injustamente. En el momento en que Cora fue asesinada, aquella mujer…» señaló hacía mí «…estaba conmigo. Regina no mató a su madre y tengo la certeza de que tampoco mató a la otra víctima. Ella no es esa persona en que han intentado convertirla. Es inocente. No puede ser castigada por algo que no ha hecho»

No puede evitar las lágrimas ni la sonrisa que se empeñaba en aparecer. Mérida siempre fue una buena persona, pero me sorprendió su valor en exponerse para ayudar a esclarecer mi inocencia. Nunca podría agradecerle ese acto. Nada en el mundo sería bastante para devolverle ese favor.

Tras ser escuchados todos los testigos, me tocó a mí ser interrogada. Las mismas preguntas de siempre, las mismas respuestas. Parecía algo ensayado de tanto que había repetido aquellos dos días en mi mente para reproducirlo en palabras. La acusación no tenía argumentos plausibles para confrontar las pruebas presentadas en mi defensa, cosa que volvió todo aún más repetitivo.

El Juez ordenó un receso de dos horas para almorzar. Tras el almuerzo, comenzaron los alegatos finales. El fiscal tuvo una hora y media para la acusación. En seguida, fue el turno de la defensa. No hubo réplica, lo que adelanto el juicio. El Juez pasó a leer los cargos que serían votados y después invitó al jurado, al escribano, al fiscal y a mi abogado a que se dirigieran con él a la sala secreta. ¡Dios, qué espera más angustiosa! Era una tortura mirar el reloj y tener la impresión de que estaba parado, que los minutos no pasaban.

Tras cuatro horas terminó la incomunicación del jurado y volvieron a sus asientos para que el Juez dictara su veredicto.

«Todos en pie, por favor» un Oficial cogió el papel de las manos del presidente del jurado y se lo entregó a su Señoría que lo leyó, y se lo entregó de nuevo.

«En la acusación del homicidio doloso de Milah Shelley, ¿cuál es el veredicto?»

«Inocente, Señoría»

«En la acusación del homicidio doloso de Cora Mills, ¿cuál es el veredicto?»

«Inocente, Señoría»

«Agradezco a los señores del Jurado su presencia y cumplimiento del deber. Se pueden retirar. Agradezco también al Señor Fiscal y al Abogado Defensor y a los servidores de la justicia aquí presentes. Declaro levantada la sesión»

Inocente: quien no posee culpa, que no ocasiona el mal; que es inofensivo o puro. Sí, yo, Regina Mills, he sido declarada inocente.

 


	39. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

**POV Emma**

Un amigo de verdad hace que te sientas necesario, confiado y bien por el simple hecho de ser quién eres. Te alienta y te trata bien. Es ese tipo de fan que quiere tu éxito, no importa lo que hagas.

Graham y yo éramos así el uno para y con el otro. A pesar de todos los problemas, siempre sacábamos un tiempo para charlar, compartir pensamientos, sentimientos y escucharnos.

Manteníamos un diálogo abierto y honesto, sin recelos cuando no estábamos de acuerdo con alguna actitud o decisión. Éramos capaces de tener una conversación madura si no estábamos contentos con alguna acción del otro, aconsejándonos y resolviendo fuera lo que fuera, charlando cómodamente.

Desde la adolescencia, cuando comenzaron los conflictos internos y externos en la vida de ambos, nuestra amistad duró igualmente. Siempre fue un escenario ideal, en el que las dos partes de la “relación” invertían el mismo esfuerzo, comunicándose, sacando tiempo para vernos o ayudando al otro con gestos grandes o pequeños.

¿Qué decir de los grandes gestos? En estos meses que han pasado, Graham dejó de lado sus regulares vacaciones, días extra, horas libres y todos los beneficios que poseía y que usaría cuando se casara para disfrutar de su luna de miel para ayudarme en mi investigación en el caso de Regina. ¿Quién haría eso por el prójimo? ¿Dejar de lado a uno mismo en beneficio del otro? Pocos son los que poseen tanta benevolencia y mi amigo estaba incluido dentro de esa minoría.

Hice una anotación mental para buscar algún modo para agradecerlo y devolverle a Ruby esa renuncia que hizo de su novio durante ese tiempo. Me admiró la unión que había entre los dos, cada uno ayudando en lo que podía.

Otra persona que confirmó la máxima de que “conocemos realmente a las personas en momentos de dificultad” fue mi hermano. Definitivamente mi cabeza estaba a mil, centrada solo en buscar pruebas de la inocencia de mi novia. Por eso no tuve condiciones de mantener el contacto con mi familia. Presintiendo  que algo no iba, mi madre llamaba y mandaba mensajes constantemente. Ciertamente, mi padre no podía mantenerla entretenida. Me vi obligada a pedir ayuda a Neal. Ese idiota se mostró tan maduro que ni parecía el mismo que había atormentado mi vida con payasadas y con preocupaciones por sus insensatas actitudes. Enseguida, se forjó una unión entre nosotros y comenzó a enseñarle emails falsos a Mary, que ablandaron su corazón. Ese muchacho es la demostración clara de que el amor verdadero cambia a las personas cuando estas se predisponen a ello. Cierta vez, me comentó que, por Tinker cambiaría sus maneras inconsecuentes y desprendidas. Y así lo hizo. Se convirtió en un motivo más que encendía la felicidad y la satisfacción en mí. Parecía un sueño del que nunca me gustaría despertar.

Durante esos angustiantes meses, hice breves pausas en la locura en que estaba inmersa mi rutina, para despejar un poco mi mente. De vez en cuando me sentaba en el balcón del hotel en Washington y leía algunas páginas de libros de auto ayuda. No era el tipo de lectura que me atraía, sin embargo en la situación en la que me encontraba, toda palabra reconfortante era bienvenida.

Y absorbiendo “el consejo” del autor brasileño Fernando Teixeira de Andrade que dice: **“Hay un tiempo en que es preciso abandonar tus ropas usadas, que ya tienen la forma de nuestro cuerpo, y olvidar nuestros caminos, que nos llevan siempre a los mismos lugares. Es el momento de la travesía: y si no nos atrevemos a hacerlo, nos habremos quedado, para siempre, en la orilla de nosotros mismos”,** decidí darle una nueva oportunidad a mi novia, a mí, a la vida que planeábamos tener.

Ciertamente podemos sacar lecciones de provecho y fructíferas de todo lo que nos sucede, hasta de la peor de las tragedias. Y eso es lo que hice. Usé la acusación, la prisión de Mills y todo lo que pasamos, como un empuje, un escalón que quizás no fuera superado tan pronto por causa de la comodidad en que nos sumerge  la tediosa rutina. No hay mal que por bien no venga.

En las idas y venidas entre Nueva York y Washington, con la ayuda de los amigos, fui preparando una sorpresa para mi morena, que probablemente definiría nuestras vidas de allí en adelante. Me sentía plena ante la posibilidad de mudanza y ahora, después de su exculpación, ansiosa por saber cuál sería su reacción al encontrarse con la novedad.

Tras resolver toda la burocracia sobre la documentación, y la liberación de las pertenencias de Regina, seguimos rumbo a nuestra ciudad, a donde vivíamos. Contrariamente al viaje que hicimos cuando Mills fue a entregarse a la policía, este se desarrolló entre chistes y risas. Graham nos contó sobre las “rapiditas” que se daba, alegando que yo lo presionaba mucho.

«¡Eres un idiota! ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con tu desempeño sexual?» repliqué, entre carcajadas

«Con mi desempeño nada, pero si se me ocurría “profundizar” más las cosas, tengo la certeza de que ibas a llamar, mandar un mensaje, el cuerpo de bomberos, la FBI, la CIA, los SWAT, a todos en mi busca»

«Sí, lo haría»

«¿No te lo dije?»

«¿Y Ruby en todo este jaleo?» preguntaba Mills, mientras ponía su mano en el pecho e inspiraba una buena cantidad de aire en sus pulmones.

«Decía que, gracias a Dios, la judiíta es lesbiana de pura cepa, si no se vería obligada a estar celosa pensando que teníamos una aventura»

«Ay, por favor, necesitamos hacerle un regalo por la paciencia, amor» dije, centrando mi atención en mi novia que se arrellenaba en el asiento trasero «Me gusta mucho esa loquilla»

«Pensaremos en algo, cariño. Hey, conozco esa playlist» ella se refería a las canciones que sonaban en el antiguo MP3 de Gram.

«Sí, las conoces. Las cogí de uno de tus pendrives» sonreí abiertamente.

«¡Swan!» mi novia me reprendió «¿Quién te dio permiso para copiar mis canciones de mi pendrive?»

«¿Y? ¿Patentaste, registraste las canciones a tu nombre? Qué cara, ¿no, Gram?»

«Yo no sé nada. Ustedes se lo guisan, ustedes se lo comen»

Me encogí de hombros, aumenté el volumen y comencé a canturrear.

**«Baby, this is what you came for**

**Lightning strikes every time she moves**

**And everybody’s watching her**

**But she’s looking at you, oh, oh**

**You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh**

**You, oh, oh you, oh, oh**

**You, oh, oh, oh, oh»**

«¿Qué le has estado dando a mi mujer, Graham?» Regina comentaba mirándome

«¿Yo? Yo, nada. De hecho, en cuanto lleguemos, la obligaré a hacerse un examen toxicológico, una tomografía porque normal…no es»

«Hey, estoy aquí, eh, y estoy escuchando a los graciositos»

Y en ese clima de relax, seguimos las más de cuatro horas que duró el viaje de vuelta. Creo que nunca me he sentido tan bien, tan ligera, tan libre.

Mi amigo estacionó frente a la entrada de mi edificio. Mills se preparaba para bajar, cuando se lo impedí, estirando el brazo, colocando mi mano en su rodilla.

«¿Qué ocurre, amor? ¿Algún problema?»

«No. Es que…» suspiré, mordiéndome el labio inferior, señal de nerviosismo «¿Puedes quedarte aquí con Graham un momento?»

«Ah, no, Swan. ¿Qué harás?»

«¿Puedes confiar en mí?»

«Está bien, Emma. Solo…no tardes. Estoy soñando con un baño caliente y una cama tan cómoda como la tuya»

 _“Tendrás mucho más que eso, amor”._ Solo sonreí. Le guiñé un ojo discretamente a mi amigo que sabía lo que estaba pasando. Era mi cómplice. Es más, buena parte de los méritos deberían ser para él, pues fue el Señor Recuerda Todo quien se acordó de los nombres conocidos que podrían ayudar en este plan.

Subí rápidamente y cogí la pequeña maleta que ya estaba preparada de antemano y las llaves de mi coche. Lo saqué del garaje y lo estacioné al otro lado de la calle, y toqué la pita para llamar la atención de mi novia. Algunos segundos después, ella vino hasta mí, con el ceño fruncido y cara desconfiada.

«¿Me vas a decir sí o no lo que estás tramando?» me preguntaba Mills mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

«Ah, Regina, ¿cuándo me has visto tramar algo? ¡Qué calumnia!» me hice la ofendida, recibiendo una fulminante mirada.

Controlé la risa que pretendía denunciarme. Arranqué y seguí rumbo a nuestro futuro.

**POV Regina**

Hoboken se sitúa en el estado de Nueva Jersey, en el condado de Hudson. Relativamente pequeña, apenas una milla la separaba de Manhattan, Nueva York, por el río Hudson y es conocida por ser la ciudad natal de Frank Sinatra.

Hoboken tiene buena fama mundial por el gran número de bares y restaurantes de primera fila, y su diversidad gastronómica llama la atención de los turistas. Además, la ciudad posee una de las vistas más espectaculares de la isla de Manhattan, sin contar con los bellísimos parques, actividades al aire libre y shows musicales en vivo.

No conocía personalmente el lugar. No, hasta que Emma, sin previo aviso, me llevó hasta allí. Varias veces durante el viaje, le pregunté sobre qué estábamos haciendo allí, cuando ya estábamos cansadas del viaje desde Washington. La rubia nada respondía al respecto, solo eludía las preguntas haciendo comentarios sobre asuntos aleatorios.

Nos detuvimos frente a una casa de fachada color melocotón y gris. Había una valla blanca delimitando toda la casa y un buzón de correo con la escultura de un pájaro encima, típico de las residencias americanas que aparecen en algunas películas.

«¿Visitas a esta hora, Swan? ¿Sabías que estaba loca para descansar al menos un poco y me arreglas una salida nocturna que podría perfectamente ser aplazada?» me quejé mientras me quitaba el cinto «Entonces, ¿quién vive aquí?»

«¡Eh!» mi novia me tocó la mandíbula, haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaron uno frente al otro «Ven a conocer la casa»

Dicho eso, se apresuró a salir del coche y lo rodeó. Abrió mi puerta haciendo un gesto de gentileza. No contuve la sonrisa. Aunque estaba agotada físicamente, Emma conseguía desarmarme con sus maneras encantadoras e infantiles.

La casa, relativamente grande, era una incógnita para mí hasta que entramos en el hall. Había un aparador negro donde estaban colocados portarretratos con nuestras fotos, incluso, uno con la foto del día en que llevamos a Henry a ver el musical.

Aún sin entender, llevé mi derecha a la boca, al ritmo que mis ojos se humedecían inmediatamente.

«Emma, ¿qué…?»

«Ven. Tenemos mucho que ver» mi novia me fue conduciendo por las estancias «Le pedí a August que buscara una casa bien abierta, en una zona céntrica, pero con aspecto de interior, algo que remitiera a tranquilidad y modernidad. Lo bueno de ser escritor es que se tiene una mayor sensibilidad para capturar la esencia de ciertos detalles…Consiguió algo mejor de lo que imaginé»

«Lo que quieres decir es…»

«Ve a ver la cocina…» Swan parecía no escucharme. La impresión que daba, de vez en cuando, era desinterés por lo que tenía que comentar o distracción por la evidente emoción en la que se encontraba «Es amplia, en negro y acero inoxidable, como te gusta. Tras aquella puerta…» la rubia señaló para el fondo, al lado izquierdo «…hay una zona de lounge, una piscina y un pequeño gimnasio que…dio trabajo para montar»

A medida que íbamos caminando, la sorpresa y la conmoción se hacían más y más evidentes. Pasamos por el comedor y por la sala de estar, por el despacho y por el pequeño bar en el piso de abajo. En el de arriba, había un baño de invitados, una habitación individual y otro cuarto, el de matrimonio. Al fondo estaba el desván que fue transformado en un cuarto para un adolescente. Estaba decorado en tonos verdes y muy bien organizado con libros, miniaturas de coches, aviones, trenes y muñecos de súper héroes.

«Amor, ¿esto es lo que es…?»

«Falta la última estancia» resoplé al ser interrumpida por enésima vez.

La rubia me arrastró pasillo afuera parándose en la puerta de la derecha. Sonrió en mitad de los suspiros y la abrió, dejándome pasar en primer lugar. Era un cuarto de matrimonio amplio, en tonos grises y con una refinada decoración. Todos los detalles eran hermosos, todo el ambiente era delicado. Emma deslizó la puerta de vidrio traslucido que quedaba a la derecha, y me enseñó un enorme vestidor, como esos del cine.

«Esta ropa, todas estas cosas…¿De quién son?» pregunté

«Ruby ayudó en esa parte. Escogió las prendas teniendo en cuenta tu estilo y los modelos de tu antigua ropa» no tuve posibilidad de replicar. Mi novia entrelazó sus dedos a los míos y me llevó de vuelta al cuarto «¿Puedes coger el sobre que está sobre la cama, por favor?»

«¡Claro! ¿Tengo opción?» reímos

El papel cobre guardaba algo cuya importancia no tenía idea hasta leer lo que había escrito **«Regina Mills y Emma Nolan Swan, a partir de ahora compradoras del citado inmueble…»**

Mi corazón se descontroló de tal forma que daba la impresión de latir en mi garganta. Las lágrimas que estuve conteniendo hasta entonces descendieron libres por mi rostro. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Era surreal la rápida transición de la pesadilla de la cárcel al sueño que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

«Hemos pasado por mucho en estos últimos meses. ¡Hemos vivido tantas tristezas! Fuimos obligadas a luchar contra fuertes oponentes y, gracias a Dios, vencimos. Si estamos aquí hoy fue por el mérito de la perseverancia. Tanto mi apartamento como el tuyo cargan con marcas, recuerdos buenos y malos, pero si vamos a ponerlos en una balanza, los malos ganan por goleada. Además, tenemos que recordar que nuestra realidad es solo resultado de las cosas que hacemos diariamente, de lo que comemos en el desayuno, el camino escogido para ir al trabajo o al supermercado…Si hay necesidad de cambiar las circunstancias de nuestras vidas a causa de las tragedias que han sucedido, tenemos que cambiar las cosas que hacemos todos los días. Si hasta la menor de las alteraciones en nuestra rutina diaria puede ayudarnos  a olvidar de una vez el pasado, ¿qué se diría de un cambio radical? Ni mi casa, y aún menos la tuya, sería el ambiente propicio para el recomienzo que tanto esperamos. Si tenemos la oportunidad de abrazar el futuro, que sea con todo nuevo. Esta casa a nuestro nombre, Regina, es el símbolo de que la vida que planeamos es el presente, lista para suceder. Yo…no quería ese recomienzo con ninguna carga negativa, por eso aquí estamos»

Escuché atenta cada palabra y aún no podía creer en esa realidad plantada en mi cara. Fueron tantos años excluida del mundo real, viviendo literalmente fugitiva en mi mundo paralelo, que esa felicidad, otrora tan distante, aún me causaba asombro.

Con algo de dificultad para pronunciar palabra, debido a la intensa conmoción que sentía, conseguí balbucear la pregunta que martilleaba en mi mente

«Emma, ¿cómo pudiste cometer esta locura sin ni siquiera había seguridad de que me declararan inocente?»

«Mi corazón. Él no se dejaría engañar. Y contamos también con la ayuda de varias personas para asegurarnos tu libertad, pero una en especial: Dios. Tuve fe desde el comienzo. Es verdad que en algunos momentos de mayor angustia y tristeza, esta flaqueó, sin embargo, siempre mantuve encendida esa llama de esperanza y…de fe»

Swan se separó, dejando caer el cuerpo sobre la cama y cogió una cajita negra de terciopelo. En seguida, se arrodilló ante mí, con aquellos orbes verdes relucientes por las lágrimas, sonriendo abiertamente.

«Desde que sentí que tú eras la mujer de mi vida, imaginé de muchas maneras pedirte en matrimonio. Pensé en tirarme en paracaídas, en llevarte a aquel club donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita, pensé hasta en pedir ayuda a algunos muchachos y hacer un coreografía…» reímos, ambas nerviosas y emocionadas «También me encontré con otra cuestión: ¿cuándo hacerte el pedido? Y, pensando sobre todo eso, descubrí que el mejor momento y la forma más hermosa de pedir a alguien en matrimonio es cuando el corazón habla. El mío está gritando, amor» mi cuerpo temblaba y el llanto incontrolable nos llegó a las dos. Emma abrió la cajita, dejando ver un par de alianzas de oro, incrustadas de brillantes «Regina Mills, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?»

 

 


	40. El fin no existe para quien ama

 

**POV Emma**

“¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?” Fue la pregunta más significativa e importante que he hecho en la vida. Ya conocía la respuesta. Sin titubear, mi corazón sabía que Regina iba a decir que sí. Quizás el mundo entero también lo sabía. Sin embargo, por algunos segundos, mientras no escuché el sonoro y emocionante “sí, acepto”, vacilé en mis certezas y sopesé la posibilidad del no.

Todo el proceso, desde que decidí comprar la casa y pedirle que se casara conmigo hasta ese preciso momento, muchas emociones me envolvieron, principalmente ansiedad, pero no dejé de sentir ese placentero frío en la barriga.

Yo podría haber ido directo al punto, sin rodeos, diseñando mi amor en líneas rectas y precisas, comportándome de forma pragmática en el pedido, practicando la ingeniería sentimental más concisa. Pero, a lo largo de mi relación con Mills, aprendí que el amor no es mecánico y funcional. Requiere cuidados, florilegios. Agradecí a los cielos haber tenido suficiente discernimiento para conseguir dosificar los sentimientos en aquel momento.

Cuando los ojos de mi morena se humedecieron y ella sonrió al verme arrodillada frente a ella, sentí que había sido la decisión más acertada que había tomado en mi vida, me sentí viva y finalmente vi quién era yo realmente: una simple mujer cuya rutina se vio completamente modificada por su gran amor.

Lo que sentía, en un último análisis, es lo que restó: la sensación de haberle encontrado, por fin, significado a la vida al lado de mi novia, ahora prometida, a pesar de haber sido todo un puro torbellino, un cóctel de emociones y recuerdos, con el sabor de que cada intento valía la pena.

Muchos dirían que era obsoleto, común, pero para mí no hay problemas en los tópicos. La manera en que son llevados es lo que dice si son obsoletos o no. ¿Y por qué rayos quise seguir ciertas convenciones, como arrodillarme y entregarle una alianza a mi amada? Porque, como mujer, sé que el amor está en los detalles, aparentemente superfluos. Porque siempre soñé con esa pedida de mano y estoy segura de que Regina, con toda su seriedad y sus aires imponentes, también. Porque todos los días nos acordaremos de ese momento al despertar, imaginando toda la anticipación y el recuerdo constante de lo que está por venir.

Muchos dirían que lo que he hecho es un gran despropósito, insensato y tonto. ¿A caso me importa? No, pues sé que tales pensamientos pasan por la cabeza de quien nunca amó, de quien teje comentarios con la intención de matar los símbolos y ahogar exactamente aquello que nos hace vibrar. Yo misma prefiero jugar en el equipo de lo contrario, de lo tonto e insensato. Prefiero amar a mi prometida, sellando nuestros labios de forma apasionada, como hice cuando aceptó casarse conmigo.

«Es lo más hermoso que he llevado nunca» decía Mills mientras admirábamos en nuestra mano derecha, una sobre la otra, el dorado y brillante anillo.

«Tú eres la mujer más bella de la que me he enamorado» bromeé ya previendo su reacción.

Mi morena inmediatamente frunció el ceño. Su vena de la cabeza sobresalió y tuve que esforzarme mucho para no estallar en carcajadas.

«¿Entonces eso quiere decir que ya te has enamorado de otra mujer, Swan? ¿Quién es la tipa?»

«”¿Quién es la tipa?”…» repetí la pregunta de forma sarcástica «Ah, amor, ¡qué tonta eres! Estoy bromeando. Dije eso a propósito. Sabes que fuiste la primera y serás la única mujer de mi vida» mordí su labio inferior, dándole inmediatamente un ligero lametón «¿No estabas loca por tomar un baño? Y aún no has visto tu, digo, nuestro cuarto de baño»

«Hum…¿y qué hay de bueno en él?» conseguí desenfurruñar su rostro con las caricias que le estaba haciendo en sus cabellos

«Velo tú misma»

Yo había quedado encantada por la original decoración del baño de la habitación, solo añadí algunos elementos para que encajara más con nosotras. Los colores eran el negro y el blanco. La mampara traslucida se encontraba a la derecha de la estancia, así como dos sanitarios individuales. La encimera de los lavabos era oscura, con dos senos cóncavos y algunos elementos decorativos. El elemento principal estaba al lado izquierdo de la estancia: la bañera de hidromasaje y un panel de vidrio desde el que se veía un pequeño jardín de invierno al fondo.

«¡Wow, Emma, es hermoso! Es más…» mi prometida enlazó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello «Todo es maravilloso. Eres increíble y yo…yo soy la mujer con más suerte del mundo. Antes lamentaba mis infortunios y cuestionaba los motivos de haberme ocurrido tantas tragedias en mi vida. Ahora entiendo que todo, absolutamente todo, ocurrió para que estuviera aquí, en este momento contigo, gozando de esta enorme felicidad» la voz ronca de Regina estaba embargada «Aunque viviera mil vidas, no sería suficiente para agradecerte y devolverte tanto amor. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo»

Apoyé mi cabeza en la de ella, antes de bajarla y depositarla en el hueco de su cuello.

«Yo también te amo, futura señora Mills Swan, ¿o suena mejor Swan Mills?» dejé un casto beso en sus labios

La desvestí lentamente, mirando fijamente aquellos orbes castaños y brillantes que tanto eché de menos. Me desnudé también, sonriendo abiertamente para la mujer de mi vida.

«Suena mejor que llenes la bañera. Quiero estrenarla»

«Su petición es una orden, mi reina» no tardé en separarme de su cuerpo y abrir los grifos, regulando la temperatura.

«Amor…» Mills carraspeó «¿Cómo conseguiste que Mérida fuera al juicio? Apenas te he preguntado»

«Fui a su despacho, tomamos un café, charlamos bastante y…»

«¿Y qué?» me interrumpió «¿Fuiste a su despacho en un edificio comercial acristalado, cerca de la zona de la Casa Blanca?»

«Sí, ¿cuál es el problema?»

«Aquello es una especie de…» la morena resopló alto, claramente incómoda e insatisfecha «…de picadero» otro resoplido y una mirada con la ceja levantada «¿Te tiro los tejos?»

«Hummm…a ver, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una mujer celosa?»

Aproveché la oportunidad para provocar a Regina. Me dirigí hacia ella y me puse detrás. Aparté los cabellos que ocultaban su nuca y le eché mi aliento cálido en su oído cuando le susurré

«Pregunta a Graham si ella me tiró los tejos. Mi amigo estuvo presente todo el rato» mi lengua serpenteó en el interior de su oreja antes de morderle el lóbulo «Ah, Reginaaaa…»

«Swan, no me…provoques»

Mis ágiles dedos comenzaron a deslizarse por la suave piel de la morena, subiendo por el abdomen, alcanzado sus pechos. Los pezones ya estaban endurecidos, lo que me provocó un gemido ahogado y que le diera  un chupetón en su cuello.

«Soy tuya, solamente tuya, amor. Mi cuerpo, mis pensamientos, mi alma y mi corazón te pertenecen…solo tú puedes poseer eso…» en un gesto que denotaba carencia de contacto íntimo, tomé una de las manos de Mills, y la llevé hacia mi vagina «¿Baño, lovely lady?»

Me moví buscando un mayor contacto. Aproveché para provocarla un poco más. Salí de detrás de mi prometida y caminé lenta y sensualmente hasta la bañera, tomándome la libertad de usar sales de baños de fragancia floral con toques de madera. Osada en mis movimientos, me bajé proporcionándole una amplia visión de mi sexo brillante por la excitación en que ya me encontraba. Aspiré el delicioso perfume que emergió cuando mezclé el producto con el agua.

Aún de forma provocativa, alcé mis cabellos y los recogí en un moño alto. Miré a Mills sobre los hombros, sonriendo maliciosa. La llamé con el índice izquierdo mientras humedecía mis labios. Me senté en el borde apoyando mis manos, abriendo bien las piernas.

«¿Por qué haces esto conmigo?» mi prometida tragaba en seco y tenía los ojos echando chispas de deseo.

«¿No vienes?»

Regina avanzó hasta mí a paso largo y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

«No tienes idea de cuánto eché en falta esto, de cuánto clamé por tu cuerpo junto al mío, de las veces que me masturbé recordando nuestros polvos…» su pecho jadeaba, así como el mío. Mills mordió mi labio con tanta fuerza, tras un beso voluptuoso, que pude sentir el gusto de la sangre en mi boca «Quiero follarte mucho. Quiero tenerte corriéndote deliciosamente para mí»

La conocía lo suficiente para saber hasta dónde ir con mis provocaciones. Decidí dejar que todo fuera su ritmo. El contacto piel con piel siempre tenía como resultado que nuestros cuerpos se vieran recorridos por corrientes eléctricas. La mirada y esos aires superiores de Regina me atizaban como ninguna otra cosa era capaz de hacerlo. Cuando la morena, con su voz ronca e impetuosa, dio a entender que tenía las riendas de la situación y que sus palabras eran una orden, no sabía el efecto que eso causaba en mí. Era una mezcla de miedo y lujuria. Comencé a vislumbrar el juego en el que entraría cuando el rostro de Mills se transformó. Mi prometida me castigaría por la provocación y yo solo me subordinaría a ella. Optima petición para un juego sexual.

«Yo…» mi entonación se veía afectada por la excitación que sentía al ser acariciada entras las piernas «Quiero que me folles. ¿Puede hacer eso, mi reina?» mis palabras eran mansas, arrastradas, contradictorias a mi pelvis que se agitaba en movimientos circulares con la intención de ser tocada.

Pronto Regina se arrodilló entre mis piernas, clavando sus uñas en mis muslos. La piel, que antes era blanca, comenzó a dar señales de marcas enrojecidas donde las uñas de mi morena me arañaban. Lamió mi vagina de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en mi clítoris, que se mereció una atención especial. Mills agarró mi nervio ya rígido de tensión con el pulgar y el índice, chupando la punta con un entusiasmo fuera de lo común. Su lengua pasaba por toda la extensión de un sexo ya palpitante de excitación. Comenzó, entonces, una embestida frenética de chupadas y mordiscos, haciéndome poéticamente “subir a los cielos y tocar las estrellas”

«¡Joderrr!»

La palabrota salió sin querer de mi boca, pero ciertamente podía ser justificada por la locura que me dominó cuando la ágil lengua de mi prometida comenzó un enloquecido y maravilloso cunnilingus.

Me vi obligada a apoyar más las manos para que los movimientos de las caderas pudieran ser más precisos. Instintivamente abrí aún más las piernas, facilitando el trabajo que la morena estaba haciendo entre ellas.  ¡Y qué trabajo! Esa mujer ejecutaba cada lengüetazo y chupada con maestría, causándome reacciones diferentes y orgásmicas. De repente, ella levantó la cabeza y soltó una malvada risa, a medida que introducía dos dedos en mi interior tan profundamente que podía jurar que había tocado las paredes de mi útero. 

«¡Ah, cómo eché de menos esto! ¡Tan apretadita, tan húmeda, tan deliciosa!»

Regina embestía fuertemente. Tan fuerte que mis pechos se balanceaban y mi espalda se inclinaba hacia atrás, hasta el punto de que ella tenía que agarrarme con su mano libre. Su pulgar se dirigió a mi clítoris, masajeándolo, haciendo que enrojeciera sensiblemente.

Con mi perversa mente y deseosa de un encuentro sexual intenso, decidí que era hora de arriesgarme en el juego.

«Regina…yo no…lo quiero así. Para, por favor…»

Las reacciones de mi cuerpo, seguramente, me traicionaban, así que, decidí poner el rostro más dulce, juvenil e inocente que pude, para contrarrestar con la mujer voraz y sedienta por la morena que estaba detrás de aquella “máscara”

«¿No quieres? ¡Yo sí, Swan! Quiero dejarte “destrozada” como imaginé tantas veces»

Yo estaba completamente loca por Mills, cada día más. Mis verdaderos deseos eran de ceder fácilmente debido a la excitación que sentía por sus estocadas y embestidas orales en mi sexo suplicante de atención. Sin embargo, estaba segura que si entraba en el juego, nunca lo abandonaría, aún más con una mujer de tal imponencia.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para contenerme y no dejar mostrar mis verdaderas intenciones.

Dándome cuenta de que, cuanto más me negase, más intenso sería el polvo, mi nueva carta bajo la manga era atizar la furia de Regina. Así que, la detuve cerrando mis piernas, retirando los dedos que me invadían, agarrando las muñecas de mi prometida con las manos.

«He dicho que no quiero más»

No necesitaba decir nada más. Bastaba el tono grave y seco que usé, totalmente contrario a todos los usados anteriormente. Me levanté, mirando el castaño que tanto amaba, rezando interiormente para que todo saliera como pretendía. Quería probar a ser completamente dominada, humillada. Quería ser tratada como una esclava sexual por parte de Mills. Quería rememorar todas las sensaciones de ser poseída por mi amada. 

Me extrañó que Regina transformara su rostro impositivo en uno más sereno, como si se hubiera tomado en serio mi negativa.

«Disculpa, yo…»

La interrumpí, dándole un apasionado beso.

«Vamos a tomar nuestro baño. Me he cansado de jugar. Dijiste que estabas cansada, así que terminamos y nos vamos a la cama» susurré, cogiéndole su mano para que entrara en la bañera conmigo.

Entre besos suaves e intercambio de íntimas caricias, tomamos un baño relajante y excitante al mismo tiempo.

Extendí mi brazo para alcanzar la toalla. Sequé delicadamente a mi amada, y enseguida hice lo mismo conmigo. Me puse detrás de ella, abrazando su cintura y de esa forma, nos fui encaminando hacia el cuarto. Hice que mi prometida se echara sobre las suaves sábanas, y me subí sobre ella.

«Amor, aún quiero gozar. Quiero esa delicia en mi boca para chuparte de forma sabrosa» decía ella alcanzado con su dedo corazón mi sensible vagina.

«¿Quieres lamerme? ¿Quieres también mi gozo? ¿Hum?» dije con un tono sensual, provocativo.

Sin perder el contacto visual con la morena, me fui deslizando sobre ella, hasta que mi sexo quedó a la altura de su rostro.

«Chupaaa…chupa sabroso…es todo tuyo»

Mantenía en mis labios una sonrisa maliciosa. Abrí mis labios mayores con los dedos para darle una visión privilegiada. Me moví restregando mi vagina en aquella boca voraz que literalmente me estaba “devorando”.

«¡Qué mujer caliente eres! Ahhhh, Emma…»

«Hummmm, amor…estoy tan cachonda. Chúpame. Chúpame mucho»

Perdía completamente el control con Regina. Me sentía completamente a gusto para ser yo misma cuando estaba haciendo el amor con mi prometida. No tenía pudores ni restricciones, todo lo contrario. Quería liberarme de cualquier amarra que me impidiera entregarme por entero a ella.

Gemí alto cuando la lengua, con una precisión exquisita, alcanzó mi entrada. Mills trabajaba en mi sexo con maestría, y eso hacía que me olvidará del ardor de mi piel causado por sus uñas arañándome. Era doloroso y excitante al mismo tiempo, pero yo quería más, mucho más. Me balanceé descontrolada, llevando mis manos hasta mis pechos, apretándolos para ayudar a los estímulos que recibía entre mis piernas.

«Gime, perra. Gime para tu mujer. Voy a follarte mucho, Swan. Mucho»

«Fóllame, amor…fóllame sabroso. Mierdaaa…ahhhh…ohhhh…»

Pronuncié palabrotas y gemidos sin control. Mi cuerpo se estremeció y entró en combustión cuando fui penetrada de manera intensa y precisa con dos dedos, como Regina muy bien hacía. Tragué en seco en el intento inútil de buscar el aire que había perdido debido a la excitación fuera de lo común que los dedos de la morena me estaban proporcionando al entrar y salir de dentro de mí.

Como una loca encendida, subí y bajé mi cuerpo, cabalgando en las manos de Mills.

«Dame más…por favor…necesito…aaaahhhh»

«¿Quieres más? Entonces toma…» la morena metió un tercer dedo en mi entrada de forma abrupta.

Yo, que hasta entonces mantenía los ojos cerrados, los abrí para mirar el rostro sediento de placer que mi prometida enarbolaba. Aparté mis cabellos hacia un lado y solté una risa pícara.

«¡Qué bueno es entregarme a ti…aaahhh…pero, ¿sabes lo que…ohhh…echo de menos?» mi habla entrecortada y los espasmos leves que me acometían denunciaban un gozo próximo «De ofrecerte…mi trasero»

Me sorprendí cuando Mills salió de dentro de mí, y, en un rápido gesto, me tiró sobre el colchón, colándose encima de mí.

Iba a abrir la boca para protestar cuando sentí los habilidosos dedos de Regina tocarme de nuevo mi encharcada abertura. Parecía que habían sido moldeados para tal acto debido a la  perfección en la manera de encajar. Me moví buscando mayor contacto y gemí afectada ante la provocación cruel de aquella tentación en forma de mujer.

«¿Quieres dármelo todo, rubia? No sé si…»

«No me hagas eso, por favor» la interrumpí «Te necesito tanto…»

Llevé mi brazo izquierdo encima de mi cabeza, agarrando mis propios cabellos. Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado mordiendo la carne de mi antebrazo para contener el grito histérico que solté cuando Mills comenzó a restregar sus dedos desde mi clítoris hasta mi ano, extendiendo mi lubrificación. Mi otra mano agarraba la sábana de forma tan firme que, si hacía un poco más de fuerza, sería capaz de romperla.

«Deliciosa…»

«Fóllame, amor. Fóllame sabroso. Por favor…No me tortures»

Me sentí deliciosamente invadida por mi prometida en mis dos entradas y gemí alto confirmando el placer proporcionado. La morena me miraba de forma tan diferente. Percibía una diversión, a veces, sombría en aquellos ojos castaños, lo que me provocaba una mezcla de extrañeza, miedo y excitación.

Con la morena como dominadora, me vi como una sierva, una especie de esclava sexual, donde el juego era: Regina ordenaba y yo obedecía. Sonaba a desigualdad, pero eso ya no me importaba. Lo que quería era disfrutar follando como loca con ella.

Mills me penetraba tan profunda e violentamente que nuestros cuerpos se balanceaban frenéticamente al ritmo sincronizado de las estocadas. Ella se colocó entre mis piernas de tal manera que su vagina se restregaba en mi muslo, para poder tener así vía libre para masturbarse.

«Tus pechos me parecen tan apetecibles, Emma…»

Escuché su frase, pero no estaba en condiciones de discernir absolutamente nada. Solo sentí su lengua rodear mi pezón derecho al mismo tiempo en que el otro era palpado.

Seguí moviendo las caderas en círculos, ayudando el vaivén de los dedos de Regina en mi vagina que los apretaba por la excitación. Sin previo aviso, ella forzó otro dedo en mi ano, girándolo hasta que entrara por completo. Mi morena embistió lentamente dos, tres veces, y pronto comenzó con un ritmo gradual, delirante.

«Follas demasiado bien. Ahhhh…No vo…ooohhhh…tu…tu rubia va a correrse…»

Completamente loca y atrevida, llevé mi mano hasta ella, que empujaba con fuerza y agarré su dedo libre, obligando a ese cuarto dedo a entrar en mi vagina. Yo misma me asombré de la sed de sexo que me poseía.

«Córrete…» la voz ronca de Regina me causaba efectos devastadores, sobre todo entre mis piernas. Sus estocadas eran demasiado intensas, provocándome una mezcla de dolor y placer. Aquellos dedos yendo y viniendo, entrando y saliendo de mi encharcada entrada era lo que podía llamarse paraíso.

«Regiiiinaaaa…yoo…oooohhh….»

No tuve tiempo ni condiciones para pronunciar ninguna palabra más. Solo se escucharon los incesantes gemidos y el ruido de nuestros pechos jadeantes.

Con los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta esbozando una sonrisa y el cuerpo víctima de temblores y espasmos involuntarios, tuve un orgasmo avasallador. Noté cómo mi caliente líquido se deslizaba y empapaba los dedos de mi amada.

Buscando fuerzas sobrenaturales, llevé mis manos al rostro de Mills, y comenzamos un cálido beso, pero pronto cogí aire, quedándome boquiabierta cuando noté lo mojado que estaba el sexo de mi prometida, cuando se pegó a mi bajo vientre. Me mordí el labio inferior instintivamente al ver a esa mujer tan entregada, tan mía.

 En un impulso, alcé nuestros cuerpos. Usando mi fuerza, coloqué a Regina en mi regazo y caminé con ella hasta la pared más próxima prensando a la morena con mi cuerpo. Me lancé con voracidad a sus labios. No quería perder tiempo. Quería aprovechar intensamente cada segundo con ella, chupando su lengua y explorando su carnosa boca que tanto amaba.

Pasé el brazo izquierdo por su espalda para agarrarla en mi regazo con seguridad. La mano derecha descendió por el cuerpo de Mills hasta alcanzar su encharcada vagina.

«¡Por Dios, qué deliciosa eres…!»

La voz afectada, la incontrolable excitación y el deseo cada vez más presente. Sin demora y sin previo aviso, la penetré lo más profundamente que podía.

«Tan apretada, tan mojada…deliciosa…»

«Swaaannn…»

«Aaaahhh, amooorrr…esooo…gime…gime sabroso…»

Mi respiración cada vez era más sofocada. Usaba fuerza y precisión para embestir a mi prometida. Aumenté la velocidad del vaivén de mis dedos dentro de aquel sexo deliciosamente lubrificado para escuchar los reflejos del placer que aquello le proporcionaba. Y pensando en eso, llevé mi pulgar a su clítoris, haciendo movimientos circulares en el nervio que se endurecía ante el contacto.

La vagina de la morena apretaba mis dedos denunciando un orgasmo que se acercaba. Aprovechándome de eso y de la gran lubrificación que presentaba, la penetré con un tercer dedo, disminuyendo el ritmo de las estocadas. Fui girando con cuidado y dificultad hasta sentirme por entero dentro de ella.

«¡Oh, cielos…qué delicia…Ve rápido, muy rápido!» ella casi imploraba

Retomé la velocidad y la intensidad extrema de las penetraciones en el sexo de mi amada, estimulando otra vez su clítoris. Sin salir de dentro de ella, afirmando mi brazo en su espalda para que estuviera cómoda, cargué a Regina hasta la cama, dejando su moreno cuerpo con delicadeza sobre el colchón. Agarré su fina cintura, empujándola hacia el borde de la cama, y me arrodillé ante ella. Abrí sus piernas y me humedecí los labios al encontrarme con la maravillosa visión de la vagina encharcada, palpitante y roja, debido a las estocadas que había recibido hacía poco.

Sin tardanza, me deleité lamiendo de arriba abajo todo aquel líquido viscoso sin dejar ninguna gota. Le di una atención especial a su clítoris, chupando con vehemencia todo el centro de mi morena.

Mills llevó su mano derecha a sus labios mayores. Inmediatamente, la retiré, colocando mis dedos índice y pulgar, abriendo aquella delicia, dejando su entrada bien expuesta. Mi lengua firme circundó el sitio varias veces hasta que no pude resistir la tentación de penetrarla. El vaivén era constante, rítmico. La mano libre apretaba su muslo donde, sin querer, arañé la zona, de tanto deseo que sentía al estar haciéndole sexo oral a mi prometida. Me detuve solo algunos segundos, alcé mi mirada para ver su rostro embargado por el placer.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que su quejumbroso gemido y sus endurecidos músculos anunciasen el avasallador orgasmo que la invadió haciéndola caer en la cama. Sentir a Regina derrumbándose en un orgasmo era, de lejos, lo más excitante e increíble que ya había experimentado. El sexo de la morena palpitaba en mi boca mientras su caliente líquido se deslizaba por mi lengua. Aquel sabor era para mí el néctar de los dioses. Succioné cada gota con deleite. Suspiré, distribuyendo suaves besos por toda su vagina, alzando el cuerpo después para llegar a los labios de Mills.

«¡Eres maravillosa! Prueba tu sabor. Mira qué delicia…»

Tomé los labios de mi prometida en un beso apurado, con el que quería demostrar todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Nos quedamos un largo rato recuperando el aliento y aprovechando para acariciarnos, como no hacíamos en meses. 

«Te amo, Emma. Te amo como nunca imaginé que sería capaz de amar. He tenido que pasar por todo eso para llegar aquí y ver que vale la pena morir cuantas veces sean necesarias para, finalmente, permanecer al lado de quien es dueño de nuestro corazón»

La abracé fuertemente. No había sentimiento más profundo y bonito como aquel que compartíamos. Realmente, estar con Mills en nuestra casa después de tanto sofoco, tantas desavenencias y sobresaltos era más que un sueño.

Dormimos abrazadas, de cucharita, embargas por la añoranza de tal acto.

**POV Regina**

Me desperté antes que Emma y me arrastré lentamente fuera de la cama con la intención de no despertarla. Un pie delante del otro, fui hasta el vestidor a coger las prendas que me pondría. Me dirigí al baño de invitados y tomé una ducha rápida y revitalizante. Bajé a la cocina para preparar nuestro desayuno, la primera comida en la nueva casa. Sonreí, recordando la noche pasada, en la que se produjo una mezcla de emociones en la dos. Miré mi mano derecha y observé la alianza dorada. Y pensar que dentro de un tiempo la mujer que dormía serenamente en el piso de arriba sería mi esposa, solo mía para el resto de la vida.

Preparé una hermosa bandeja con todo lo que le gustaba: un expreso, yogurt desnatado, huevos y brioche. Subí y encontré a Swan aún en un sueño profundo. Coloqué la bandeja en la mesita de noche y comencé a besarle la cara con delicadeza para que su despertar fuera tranquilo.

«Hummmm…¿ya es de día?» mi rubia preguntaba, con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado, escondiéndose debajo de los cobertores.

«Buenos días, amor. Sí, ya ha amanecido y te he traído el desayuno»

Ella sonrió. Sonrió abiertamente y calentó todo el ambiente y mi corazón con ese gesto. Aquellos cabellos dorados cayendo por su rostro de ángel podrían ser comparados con un cuadro renacentista. Pegué mis labios a los de ella, acariciando su pelo.

«Yo voy al…» Emma bostezó perezosa «…al abaño y desayunamos juntas»

Con un movimiento brusco, mi prometida se levantó y salió deprisa hacia el baño. La seguí con la mirada, riéndome ante sus maneras alegres.

No tardó mucho y Swan volvió saltando literalmente encima de mí.

«Hey, calma» reímos

«Vamos a comer. Estoy muerta de hambre»

«¡Claro! Coge la bandeja, amor, por favor»

Rápidamente atendió mi petición, colocando la bandeja entre nosotras sobre el colchón.

«¿Piensas en una fecha específica para marcar la boda?» preguntó Emma con la boca llena, masticando un trozo de brioche

«Bueno, no he tenido tiempo aún de procesar el pedido, aún menos planear algo, amor» llevé el tenedor con huevos hacia la boca de Emma y otro a la mía, tomando después un sorbe de café.

«Aquella idea que teníamos de adoptar a Henry…¿aún sigue en pie?»

«Bueno, tampoco he tenido tiempo de pensar en ello con todo lo que ha pasado, pero…es algo que ambas queremos, ¿no? Y, espera un momento, ¿por qué me estás preguntando todas esas cosas?»

«¿Por qué? Porque pensé que podíamos casarnos antes de adoptarlo» Swan soltó el yogurt que estaba tomando en la bandeja, fue hacia un mueble que había a la derecha y cogió el portátil «He leído algunos artículo sobre adopciones y nada nos impide que comencemos el proceso siendo solteras…» ella entró en un fórum sobre el tema, enseñándome algunos comentarios «…pero mira, varias personas dicen que los asuntos sociales priorizan a las parejas casadas»

«Sí…parece que sí. Cualquier cosa que denote mayor estabilidad es bien visto en estos casos» añadí leyendo otras cosas que mi prometida iba enseñándome.

«El papeleo es grande, pero nada que esté fuera del alcance. Mira, el sistema que se aplica en nuestro caso es el Foster Care. Tenemos que habilitarnos para ser madres temporales de Henry y podremos solicitar la adopción definitiva después de que esté bajo nuestra guarda»

«Realmente la adopción no es un monstruo de siete cabeza como todo el mundo se empeña en presentarla» comenté aún leyendo « Dos requisitos básicos ya tenemos: somos ciudadanas americanas y mayores de edad. Compartir información personal no es nada del otro mundo, cartas de referencia podemos pedírselas a Graham, participar en las entrevistas….ok, ningún expediente criminal» reímos «Lo único es la comprobación del estado civil»

«¿Viste? ¿No te lo dije? Generalmente el registro pide un mes y medio para la preparación de la documentación y…»

«Espera» la interrumpí «¿Cómo lo sabes?» erguí la ceja, mirándola «Ya tienes todo planeado, ¿no?

Emma me lanzó una mirada inocente y sonrió enseñándome los dientes, como hacen los niños que tras cometer una travesura son descubiertos.

«No tengo todo planeado, solo que ya estuve mirando buena parte de lo que será necesario»

Era imposible enfadarse con Swan tan entusiasmada y sonriente como estaba. Y si me aferrase a mantener una postura diferente a la de ella, no estaría engañando a nadie, pues en mi interior quería aquella unión en tiempo record tanto o más que mi rubia. Ansiaba  poder llamarla mi esposa, ansiaba poder mostrarle al mundo, orgullosa, mi certificado de boda con el nombre de la mujer más increíble de este y de todos los mundos que al mejor existían. Le ofrecí una sincera sonrisa y todo mi cariño en un gesto tierno al apartar un mechón de sus cabellos que pendía sobre sus ojos, y colocarlo tras su oreja.

«Si tenemos una boda que llevar a cabo en menos de dos meses, creo que lo mejor es que nos levantemos de esta cama y nos demos prisa. Hay muchas cosas que preparar»

Y así comenzó nuestra cuenta atrás. De verdad había una infinidad de detalles que organizar, tantos que tuvimos que crear una lista de tareas y dividírnosla, para agilizar todos los procesos.

Henry se había vuelto como loco con la noticia. Íbamos a buscarlo semanalmente para que pasara el fin de semana con nosotras. A veces, el muchacho preguntaba sobre el tiempo que estuvimos ausentes, curioso por saber cuál era el terrible problema que necesitó largos meses para ser resuelto. Optamos por no entrar en detalles y decir solo que era “cosa de adultos”. Débil explicación, pero no encontramos otras más adecuada, ya que nos gustaría ahorrarle la verdad de momento.

En uno de los primeros fines de semana que el chico estuvo con nosotras, decidimos ir a Connecticut a charlar  con los padres de Emma y exponerles todas nuestras intenciones. Mi prometida ya les había contado todo y nos sorprendió la buena recepción. Sin embargo, nada más correcto que formalizarlo todo personalmente.

David y Mary, como también Neal, nos acogieron con los brazos abiertos. Temía por la madre de Swan, que se había resistido tanto a  mi presencia cuando nos conocimos. Intento hasta boicotearme echándome laxante en mi bebida. Para desgracia de ella y de Graham, fue el pobre hombre quien sufrió las consecuencias. Hoy, respiro aliviada porque su manía conmigo no siguiera adelante. Todo no pasó de un malentendido justificado por las creencias ideológicas, religiosas, convenciones sociales y celos maternos. Se disculpó y acepté.

Después de mucho correr, agitaciones y sofocos, finalmente llegó el gran día. Swan se inventó la tontería de solo vernos a la hora de la ceremonia, así que se fue a pasar la noche en casa de Ruby y, de ahí, saldría hacia el SPA donde tendría el tan esperado “día de la novia”. Yo fui a un lugar diferente, acompañada por Tinker, la novia de Neal.

Masajes, tratamientos estéticos, cabellos, uñas, maquillaje, todo y más a lo que teníamos derecho. Fueron algunos de los servicios ofrecidos por la empresa de celebración de bodas, que administraba, desde el acompañamiento y arreglo de los novios, hasta la fiesta.

La ceremonia sería de noche y como hacía buen tiempo, optamos por alquilar una casa usada para tales eventos en Nueva York. La decoración estuvo a cargo de Graham, que no nos dejó saber nada, alegando que “saber lo que te van a regalar da mala suerte”

19:00 Aún no podía creerme que en pocos minutos me convertiría en una mujer casada, y al momento siguiente, en madre.

La ansiedad que me dominaba ya superaba todos los límites. Estaba a punto de tener un ataque de nervios y pensaba que lo mismo le estaría pasando a Emma. El coche llegó a recogerme. Quise llorar de miedo, de pavor, de felicidad. Aquel era el día más feliz de mi vida, definitivamente. Cuando paramos en la puerta del local, puede escuchar las voces de los invitados. Mi estómago se encogió y fui sorprendida por un estremecimiento recorriendo mi cuerpo desde la base de mi columna. Enseguida divisé a Ruby corriendo en mi dirección.

«Emma es…¡Regina! ¡Estás maravillosa!»

«¡Gra…gracias!» balbuceé emocionada

«¡Ah, no! No vas a llorar ahora, ¿no?»

«¡Creo que no!»

«¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Estás tan provocativa en ese vestido perlado! Muy diferente al otro que habías escogido. Es tendencia entre las novias esos tejidos deslustrados en tono claros. Lo que me ha sorprendido es el tamaño. ¿Corto, Mills?»

«Sí…quise algo diferente a aquellos clásicos que vimos en la tienda» mi voz era vacilante y, debido al descontrol emocional en el que me hallaba, ni daba fe de lo que estaba hablando

«¿Te has mirado en el espejo? No tienes idea de lo radiante que estás»

«¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo?»

«Siendo feliz» sonreímos «Bueno, tu prometida llegó. Está en la otra puerta. Solo tenéis que caminar y encontraros  en el centro de la alfombra y seguir juntas hasta la carpa Y…¿puedo decirte una cosa?»

«Puedes. ¡Espera! Ruby, ¿es así con todo el mundo? ¡Estoy tan asustada!»

«Es lo que te iba a decir ahora. Vale la pena. Regina, ¡ella está hermosa!» sonreí abiertamente. Una lágrima escapó, sin que tuviera posibilidad de contenerla.

La música de entrada comenzó a tocar. A paso lento, pasé por la puerta. Los invitados se levantaron. Los primos de Swan caminaban con las alianzas hasta el “altar”. ¡Dios, estaba todo tan hermoso! La mansión era lujosa y cada detalle parecía sacado de una película, de una historia de cuentos de hadas. Era surreal. Juegos de luces estratégicamente dispuestos, una pantalla pasando nuestras fotos. Una lluvia de fuegos artificiales iluminó el cielo sobre nuestras cabezas.

Sentí la presencia de Emma. Me giré hacia  un lado y la vi. Fue como si el mundo se hubiera detenido por algunos segundos. Sus cabellos estaban recogidos en una trenza apretada que reposaba sobre un hombro. Llevaba un vestido largo de discreta cola, pero larga; blanco, ceñido, con un escote delante y detrás, resaltando elegantemente sus bellísimas curvas. Me miraba sorprendida con aquellos ojos de admiración. Me sentí más amada de lo que ya sabía que era. Nos acercamos. Mi futura esposa besó mi frente  y yo, la suya. Nuestros corazones sonreían, el uno al otro. Nuestras almas se dieron las manos. Seguimos por el camino de velas y flores. El Juez de Paz comenzó la ceremonia leyendo un maravilloso texto sobre el amor verdadero, sobre el amor que trasciende lo inimaginable. Antes de la alianzas, los votos…

**«El significado de perfección es cuando conocemos a alguien con quien podemos dividir nuestra alma, que nos acepta como somos. Intenté, por lo que parece, durante mucho tiempo, superar lo que soy. Contigo siento que, finalmente, puedo  recomenzar. Pienso, a veces que no te amo, porque el amor parece algo tan sencillo, tan pequeño al lado de lo que siento por ti, mi vida. Ningún espacio de tiempo a tu lado sería suficiente. ¿     Qué tal el para siempre? Te quiero para más allá de nuestras vidas…»**

Swan casi no conseguía hablar. Era mi turno…

**«Prometo ser el instrumento que te hará descubrir, días tras día, cuán importante y amada eres. Prometo ser tierna y paciente como exige el amor. Ceder mis palabras cuando sean necesarias y compartir contigo el silencio cuando hablar ya no tenga sentido. Prometo vivir al calor de tu corazón. Prometo llamar hogar al espacio que hay entre tus brazos y besarte todos los días al despertar. Prometo hacerte feliz y quererte feliz en todo momento»**

Nuestro muchacho, Henry, extendió el almohadón para que cogiéramos las alianzas.

 **«Esta alianza simboliza el amor eterno entre nosotras. Con esta alianza te pido que seas mía para siempre…»** dijimos juntas, mientras deslizábamos el anillo, una por el dedo de la otra.

«Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado, os declaro oficialmente casadas. Pueden besarse» dijo el Juez.

Nuestros labios se tocaron. Aplausos. Más fuegos compitiendo por espacio con las estrellas. Una lluvia de papel plateado cayó sobre nosotras. El amor inundaba el sitio sin pedir permiso.

Fuimos a saludar a los invitados y agradecerles, uno a uno, por estar compartiendo la mayor felicidad de nuestras vidas. La música comenzó a sonar y desde ese momento la fiesta ya no tendría hora para acabar. Todos se divertían, proporcionándonos aún más satisfacción y plenitud.

De repente. Graham cogió el micrófono. No entendíamos lo que pasaba. ¿Será que nuestro amigo nos daría un show inesperado?

«Damas y caballeros, un minuto de atención. Desgraciadamente tenemos un problema y pido que todos se dirijan al lateral de la carpa, ahora, por favor»

En ese momento, me giré para hablar con mi esposa, pero ella ya no estaba a mi lado.

«Mary, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Has visto a tu hija?» le pregunté preocupada

«Calma, Regina. Por lo que entendí, solo es un imprevisto. Nada más. Ven» cogió mi mano y me arrastró hacia una zona cubierta.

Había una especie de escenario rodeado de enormes cortinas. Toda la luz de alrededor se apagó. No se vería absolutamente nada. Solo se escuchaban las voces asustadas. Un foco de luz se direccionó a una esquina del escenario, dejando a la vista solo el rostro de un muchacho sentado frente a lo que parecía ser un piano. Digo parecía, porque la débil luz no permitía identificar casi nada. Comenzó a tocar una bellísima introducción. Se escuchó una voz peculiar…una voz que reconocería estuviera donde estuviera.

**«I’m a flame short of fire**

**I’m the dark in need of light**

**When we touch you inspire**

**Feel it changin’ me tonight…»**

La zona se fue iluminando poco a poco. Allí estaba ella, sentada de lado encima del piano. Emma se había cambiado el vestido blanco por uno negro y ahora llevaba guantes como aquellas cantantes líricas famosas.

**«…so take me up take me higher**

**There’s a world not far from here**

**We can dance in desire**

**Or we can brun in love tonight**

**Our hearts are like**

**Firestones**

**And when they strike**

**We feel the love**

**Sparks will fly**

**They ignite our bones**

**And when they strike**

**We light up the world**

**We light up the world…»**

Nunca podría haber imaginado que Swan cantara en público, que prepararía aquella sorpresa tan hermosa

 

**«Oh-whoa**

**World**

**Oh-whoa**

**Firestone**

**I’m from X**

**You’re from Y**

**Perfect strangers in the night**

**Here wea are, como together**

**To the world we’ll testify**

**Our hearts are like**

**Firestones**

**And when they strike**

**We feel the love**

**Sparks will fly**

**They ignite our bones**

**And when they strike**

**We light up the world**

**We light up the world**

**We light up the world**

**Oh-whoa**

**World**

**Oh-whoa**

**Firestone»**

Cuando la canción terminó, todos aplaudieron calurosamente, pero yo no lograba moverme. Percibí, entonces, mi rostro bañado en lágrimas. ¡Fue tan, tan lindo! Mi rubia estaba perfecta, la canción era perfecta, el arreglo de piano era perfecto. Ella soltó el micrófono y vino hasta mí.

 **«Yo soy una llama pequeña en el fuego. Soy lo oscuro que necesita la luz. Cuando nos tocamos, tú me inspiras. Siento que está cambiando esta noche. Así que llévame, llévame más alto. A un mundo lejos de aquí. Podemos bailar en el deseo. O podemos quemarnos de amor esta noche…»** ¿Te gustó la sorpresa?»

«Swan, yo…yo…no sé qué decir. ¡Te amo!» nos besamos dulcemente

«También te amo, Regina»

Ruby cogió el micrófono.

«Gente, este chico que ha acompañado a Emma al piano toca en un increíble grupo que tendrán el placer de escuchar ahora. Regina, Emma…este es mi regalo para las dos»

Y entró el grupo. ¡Los muchachos eran buenos! Hicieron que todos cantáramos y bailáramos. ¡Mi boda estaba saliendo increíble!

Creo que nunca me había divertido tanto. El show estuvo genial y ahora tocaba un DJ. ¿Y el buffet? Indescriptible. Para una boda que supuestamente iba a ser sencilla, solo con los más allegados, aquella fiesta parecía cosa de cine. Mi esposa parecía una actriz de cine, o mejor, parecíamos personajes de una película de amor y lo mejor…con final feliz.

En cierto momento, me senté y me quedé observando el ambiente, a los invitados y, principalmente a Emma Nolan Swan Mills. Escenas de nuestra relación fueron pasando por mi cabeza, desde la primera vez que ella entró en la cafetería hasta ahora. Hemos tenido tantos desencuentros, barreras, pero en compensación, un maravilloso y creciente sentimiento que nutrimos la una por la otra.

Era instintivo mirar para mi esposa y divagar sobre el amor que, queriendo o no, aparece y nos hace vivir por él. Pero, al final, ¿qué es ese sentimiento? Amar es mucho más que admirar la belleza, sentir deseo sexual, pues no es satisfacerse a sí mismo, sino al otro. Amar no es apoderarse de alguien para satisfacerse, al contrario, es darse por completo al ser amado. Y para eso es preciso que te olvides de ti. Corres el riego de, insatisfecho, querer apasionadamente aferrar aquello que te falta y dejarlo escapar de entre los dedos. Solo comenzarás a comprender lo que es amar cuando tus deseos de hacer el bien al otro sean mayores que tu necesidad de tomarlo solo para ti. A veces eso lleva tiempo. Para amar de verdad, será necesario una larga preparación, porque somos egoístas. Hay un proverbio chino que enseña que todo aquello que queramos construir sin contar con el tiempo, se encarga de destruirse a sí mismo. Tardé más de treinta años, entre aventuras sexuales y relaciones sin apego emocional, para descubrir lo que es amar y ser amada. Muchos matrimonios fracasan porque se hacen “a ciegas”, sin preparación para que haya armonía, sin el aprendizaje del amor.

La inspiración más profunda de cualquiera es amar, pero existen muchos malentendidos sobre ese sentimiento. El amor es hoy una palabra tan mal usada, tan banalizada, que es necesario que la redefinamos para que vuelva a ser auténtica. Si el corazón late acelerado ante alguien que nos atrae, eso es química, no amor. Si perdiste el control y te entregaste a él, eso es debilidad, no amor. Si te sietes atraído por su intelecto, fascinado por su profesionalidad, y ya no consigues estar sin conversar con él, eso es admiración, no es amor. Aunque se esté en lágrimas, ante un hecho emotivo, eso es más sensibilidad que amor. El amor es una decisión. Y la decisión no se toma solo con el corazón, empujado por la sensibilidad. La decisión se toma con la razón. Para amar es necesario aceptar perderse, no volver a sí mismo. La felicidad verdadera se construye cuando hacemos al otro feliz, cuando amamos. Es el premio de la virtud. Y la virtud que genera el verdadero amor es la renuncia. Cuando amamos de verdad, nos volvemos libre, de hecho, pues el amor nos libera de las cosas que nos atan.

Todo amor verdadero acarrea la señal de sacrificio. Y es a  través de esa señal que identificas al verdadero amor del falso. Cuando te entregas a alguien, total y gratuitamente, esa persona te enaltece, pues el amor hacer crecer a aquel que ama. Cuando amas a alguien de verdad, descubres los tesoros de esa persona y te enriqueces con sus talentos. Y eso va hasta el infinito…Yo, Regina Mills, iría hasta el infinito con Emma.

**«Supe que te amaba no cuando te quise para toda la vida, sino cuando te quería en todo los finales de mis días. Para escucharte, aunque estuviera cansada, para esperarte despierta, para recibirte en mi hombro que solo nosotras nos sabemos ofrecer. Reflejar el presente, ser encaje perfecto, reposo y diván. Supe que te amaba por verme, de repente, cargando con tus dolores y hacer míos tus conflictos sin siquiera notar el peso. Percibí que era amor por la manera en la que me hacías reír. No con tus chistes mal contados, sino por tu forma de ver la vida, serena y traducible»**

**FIN**

**Bueno, llegamos al final, ¿o no? de esta historia. Por lo que sé, la autora tiene intención en algún momento de escribir una segunda parte. Estaré pendiente.**

 


End file.
